Réapprentissage
by PetitLutin22
Summary: Après un incident particulièrement violent, la magie de Harry, 4 ans, le pousse à la métamorphose. La fuite n'est pas une option. Élevé par un vieux renard, quand il réapparaît dans le monde magique, il doit tout réapprendre. HP!animagus-RL/KS/SS!mentors. Un peu Fluffy parfois. / Reprend la première année de Harry de façon ... un peu particulière :)
1. Chapitre 1

Résumé : Après un incident particulièrement violent, la magie de Harry, 4 ans, le pousse à la métamorphose. La fuite n'est pas une option. Élevé par un vieux renard, quand il réapparaît dans le monde magique, il doit tout réapprendre. HP-RL/KS/SS!mentors. (Rémus Lupin, Kingsley Shaklbolt, Severus Snape en tuteurs d'un petit Harry Potter/renardeau. Plus tard Drago Malfoy et d'autres pour amis)

Retrace une bonne partie des livres

J'use de quelques noms en anglais (notamment ceux des Maraudeurs, de Snape pour Severus et de Malfoy pour Drago).

Publication : 1 chapitre par semaine sauf exception

J'apprécie les reviews et commentaires constructifs (j'essaye de répondre à chaque fois !), mais merci aussi aux lecteurs de passage !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

.

\- Espèce de monstre ! Hurla un homme aussi grand que gros, accourant dans la cuisine.

Vernon Dursley poussa violemment le petit garçon, tout juste âgé de 4 ans, contre les établis où il se ratatina.

Il venait de faire éclater une fenêtre, il ne savait comment, alors que sa tante lui avait crié que le bacon était trop cuit. Dans son sursaut, il en avait lâché sa cuillère en bois. Celle-ci était malencontreusement tombée dans la poubelle qu'il avait rapprochée afin de jeter les coquilles d'œufs sans avoir à descendre de son tabouret chaque fois qu'il en cassait un dans la poêle. Sa terreur, déjà grande après le reproche, avait tellement augmenté quand l'ustensile lui avait échappé des mains, qu'il en avait tremblé de tout son corps. C'est alors que les vitres de la petite fenêtre de la pièce s'étaient mises à vibrer de plus en plus fort, sans que Harry y puisse quoi que ce soit, elles avaient éclaté en mille morceaux, répandant le verre dans toute la cuisine et à l'extérieur. Lui, était figé de peur, toujours perché sur son tabouret, les yeux écarquillés, quand son oncle avait débarqué en vociférant.

\- Misérable vermine ! Cracha Pétunia Dursley. Qui va nous rembourser pour tes dégâts ? Déjà le mois dernier tu nous as fais le coup, être privé de nourriture toute une journée ne t'a pas suffi ? Faut-il encore sévir ?

Harry était recroquevillé sur le sol, tremblant et sanglotant. Son oncle tournait en rond, les poings serrés sur ses hanches, réfléchissant à une punition digne de ce nom. Ses pas faisaient crisser les bouts de verre sur le carrelage de la cuisine et il marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante, tandis que sa femme enlevait les œufs du feu.

\- Cette fois mon garçon, tu vas apprendre à maîtriser tes ardeurs ! Plus jamais, tu entends ? Plus jamais tu ne feras de bizarreries dans ma maison ! Encore une fois et je te mets à la porte ! Il est hors de question que tu nous contamines plus encore avec tes monstruosités !

Le petit garçon, toujours en boule sur le sol, sanglotait encore.

\- Tu entends quand je te parle ? Rugit Vernon en l'attrapant par le col de son t-shirt. Tu écoutes ? Demanda-t-il en le secouant violemment.

Sous la terreur encore plus grande qui le prenait, Harry perdit le contrôle de sa magie. Celle-ci décida pour lui de prendre sa forme animagus et son instinct de survie prenant le dessus, il se transforma en renard. Un tout petit renardeau au poil charbon, hirsute, et aux yeux vert menthe à l'eau.

Dans la métamorphose, le petit corps tomba au sol, s'extirpant des vêtements beaucoup trop larges dans lesquels il flottait déjà avant sa transformation. Quand sa tante remarqua sa nouvelle apparence, elle hurla. Un cri strident à faire grincer les dents. Harry tenta de se relever, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Passer de deux jambes à quatre pattes n'est pas chose aisée. Ainsi, quand il essaya de s'enfuir et d'échapper aux coups de pieds que lui donnait son oncle en le pourchassant, il glissa plusieurs fois sur le sol. Son museau se cogna un nombre incalculable de fois contre le carrelage, les murs et les jambes qu'il rencontra, avant que son oncle ne parvienne à l'attraper par la peau du cou.

Sa tante hurlait toujours et, dans le chahut, son cousin finit par pointer son nez. Il avait prit peur lui aussi devant les cris de sa mère et la colère de son père et pleurait.

Harry claquait des dents pour tenter de faire lâcher prise à son oncle. Voyant ses crocs, aussi petits soient-ils, Dudley paniqua et hurla qu'on mette dehors ce montre, et Vernon respecta le vœu de son fils chéri. C'était de toute façon son idée première, il ne pouvait garder un animal dans leur belle maison. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

L'homme lança le petit animal sur le trottoir et lui cria de déguerpir.

\- Va- t-en ! Allez, va-t-en !

Harry, toujours sous sa forme de renardeau, cacha ses yeux de ses petites pattes, tremblant de tout son corps, sa queue repliée sous son tout petit corps.

Voyant que son neveu, ou la bête qu'il était devenu, ne bougerait pas sans un peu d'aide, Vernon sortit sur le perron et rabroua l'enfant.

\- Dégage ! Siffla-t-il, le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas ameuter tout le quartier, accompagnant ses mots de grands gestes des bras et de coups de pieds dans le vent, tout en se rapprochant de la boule de poils.

Harry comprit que cette fois il était allé trop loin. On ne voulait plus de lui dans cette maison, on voulait qu'il parte. Se relevant difficilement, il partit en courant, tombant plusieurs fois lors de ses premières foulées.

Sans regarder la direction, il courut jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne le lui permette plus. Le soleil n'était pas encore bien haut, il n'était pas encore 10h, pourtant la chaleur qui régnait était déjà suffocante.

.

Essoufflé, il regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir quitté sa rue. Toutes les maisons autour de lui se ressemblaient. Au loin, il aperçut un square, semblable à celui qui était près de chez lui.

De son ancien chez lui. Il était désormais seul et terrorisé.

Se rapprochant en trottant rapidement, il constata que si ce n'était pas le même parc, il était similaire à celui qu'il connaissait. Et quand il fut face à la grille, un truc le gênait. Elle était immense ! Déjà, du haut de ses 4 ans il avait toujours trouvé trop grandes toutes les barrières qui entouraient les maisons de son quartier, mais là, c'était comme s'il avait rapetissé.

Il prit conscience que, effectivement, il n'avait plus la même taille et, qu'en plus, il venait de courir sur quatre pattes et non sur deux jambes. Une angoisse sans nom le prît. Sa respiration se raccourcit et son corps trembla comme jamais.

Puis il entendit des couinements aigus et s'aperçut que les sons sortaient de sa propre gorge. Il paniqua. Mais que se passait-il ? Il se cacha sous un buisson, roulé en boule, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, complètement terrifié.

Finalement, exténué, il tomba dans un sommeil profond mais hanté de cauchemars.

.

Plus tard, alors que l'après midi était déjà bien engagée, Harry se fit réveiller par une langue qui lui taquinait le museau. Émergeant difficilement, il essaya de se rappeler où il était. Quand ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire, un couinement s'échappa de sa gueule. A ce son, les léchouilles sur son visage s'accentuèrent.

\- D'où tu viens, petit. Entendit-il

Surprit, il redressa la tête et son regard tomba dans un autre, ambré.

\- Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue, renardeau ?

Harry regarda l'animal qui était face à lui.

\- Tu parles ? Demanda-t-il ébahi.

\- De toute évidence, lui fît remarquer, sarcastique, le renard roux qui venait de s'asseoir devant lui.

\- Mais les renards, ça parle pas !

\- Et toi tu ne parles pas peut-être ? Lui rétorqua son vis-à-vis, moqueur.

\- Mais je suis pas un renard !

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'es-tu alors ? Parce que, bien que ton pelage soit étrange, tu m'as tout l'air d'être un renard aussi !

Harry, bouche bée, voulu répliquer que non, il n'était pas un renard mais un petit garçon. Mais il se souvint alors de sa course sur quatre pattes, de ses couinements, de ses halètements. Il commença alors une inspection minutieuse de son corps devant le regard amusé de son compère.

Il avait la peau couverte de poils aussi noirs que ses cheveux, des petites pattes remplaçaient ses mains et ses pieds. Du bout de celles-ci, il tâta son visage et loucha pour se rendre compte qu'il avait un petit museau. D'ailleurs son odorat était meilleur que jamais. Sa vue aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

\- Je... Je suis un renard ? Demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Comment « pourquoi » ? Tu es un renard, c'est tout ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait une explication ?

\- Mais... c'est pas possible !

\- Bon, écoute. Apparemment, tu es perdu. Je vais te ramener auprès de mon père, lui pourra peut être répondre à tes questions bizarres. Suis-moi, lui intima-t-il.

Et sans attendre, le renard quitta le buisson. Harry, après une seconde d'hésitation, le suivit.

\- Attends-moi !

Après avoir couru quelques foulées, il rattrapa le plus âgé.

\- Hé, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Rox.

\- Moi c'est Harry ! Lui apprit le renardeau, heureux d'avoir fait une nouvelle connaissance, aussi insolite soit-elle.

\- Hum, curieux pour un renard.

\- Normal, je suis pas un renard !

\- C'est ça, marmonna Rox, accélérant.

Ils avaient à peine parcouru trois kilomètres que Rox, lassé de devoir attendre son tout petit camarade d'infortune, le prit dans sa gueule par la peau du cou. Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure, traversant plusieurs pâtés de maisons, puis marchèrent encore un bon quart d'heure à travers champs. Harry avait bien essayé de combler le silence qui l'angoissait un peu dans cet environnement inconnu avec cet autre, tout aussi inconnu, mais comme son camarade ne pouvait lui répondre …

Ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'essayer d'avoir une conversation badine, étant un petit garçon de 4 ans qui n'était jamais sorti de chez lui, il ne connaissait pas grand chose au monde et il avait un peu honte d'être aussi ignorant de toutes ces choses dans le paysage qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin.

.

Après que Rox l'ait lâché, c'est un peu anxieux que Harry pénétra dans un terrier. Son nouvel ami le lui présenta comme étant celui de sa famille. D'ailleurs, celle-ci était présente au grand complet.

\- Maman, je suis rentré !

\- Bien, il n'est pas trop tôt ! Rétorqua une belle et grande renarde rousse qui arrivait depuis le fond du terrier. Va rejoindre tes frères et sœurs, ils sont en train de manger avec ton père. Mais que nous ramènes-tu là, demanda-t-elle s'apercevant de la présence du petit renardeau noir qui se cachait dernière son aîné.

\- Maman, je te présente Harry. Je l'ai trouvé chez les humains, au nord.

\- Chez les humains ? Mais que faisait-il là bas ? Qu'est ce que TOI, tu faisais là bas ? Ajouta-t-elle en dardant son regard ambré sur son fils.

\- Euh, j'ai suivi un papillon, répondit Rox, penaud.

\- On en parlera plus tard. Présente-moi un peu de ton ami.

\- C'est pas mon ami ! C'est un petit que j'ai trouvé dans un buisson, près d'un square. Il était tout seul et complètement perdu ! Alors je l'ai ramené. Mais il a passé trop de temps dehors, je crois. Il délire un peu ! Il est persuadé qu'il est pas un renard, ajouta-t-il à l'oreille de sa mère avant de rejoindre sa fratrie.

Perplexe, la renarde s'approcha de Harry, doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur. Elle dégageait une aura de bienveillance et de gentillesse, mais aussi d'autorité. Elle était un peu impressionnante, mais dans un tout autre genre que son oncle ou sa tante.

\- Approche, petit, dit-elle de sa voix douce.

Timidement, Harry avança de quelques pas.

\- Tu n'es pas bien vieux, dis moi. Où est ta famille ?

\- J'ai 4 ans, madame, et ma famille est là bas, près du square, mais j'ai pas le droit d'y aller.

\- Appelle-moi Lun, petit. 4 ans dis-tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir plus de 2 mois ! Et que veux tu dire par « pas le droit d'y aller » ?

Harry lui expliqua comme il put sa situation, mais il lui était difficile de mettre des mots sur certaines choses. Et sans ses mains, pas simple de mimer ce qu'il racontait, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il finit son récit par son arrivée dans le terrier.

Relevant les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de garder baissés, il remarqua une demi-douzaine de renardeaux, apparemment aussi âgés que Rox, fascinés par son histoire. D'ailleurs, son nouvel ami était parmi eux, ainsi qu'un renard mâle brun, plus grand encore que Lun. Ils s'étaient tous installés autour de lui, en demi-cercle.

\- Elle est pas drôle ton histoire, bougonna un des jeunes renardeaux qui repartit se nicher plus loin dans le terrier avec plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs.

\- Laisse-le parler, petit. Dis moi, elle est étrange ton histoire. Mais ce que je retiens, c'est que tu es désormais seul et surtout sans foyer.

Lun jeta un regard à son compagnon. Celui-ci acquiesça sans prononcer un mot.

\- Nous te proposons de rester ici. Si tu le veux, nous te proposons d'intégrer notre famille.

\- Votre famille ?

\- Oui, Harry.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux se mouillant.

Le mâle acquiesça de nouveau.

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez ! Promît Harry.

\- Tu n'auras rien à faire ici, Harry, sauf à suivre les règles du terrier ou celles inhérentes à la chasse, le rassure-t-elle en souriant doucement. Les enfants, allez dormir, ajouta-t-elle.

Effectivement, le soir était tombé pendant la discussion et le terrier était plongé dans la pénombre. Heureusement que sa vue s'était considérablement améliorée depuis sa métamorphose.

\- Pas toi, prononça le mâle, de sa voix grave et autoritaire mais tout à fait calme et posée, en s'adressant à Harry. Pas tout de suite. J'ai à te parler avant.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Le mâle ne bougea pas tandis que tous les autres, Lun comprise, quittaient la petite salle. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis l'aîné s'approcha du renardeau. Il renifla son pelage puis s'assît face à lui, son regard bleu pâle vissé dans le vert émeraude.

\- Tu sens l'humain. Je n'aime pas les humains.

Harry se crispa.

\- Cependant, tu n'es pas un humain comme les autres du quartier. J'ai déjà vu des gens comme toi. Ils sont différents des humains du quartier. Plus respectueux de la nature et des espèces qui y vivent libres.

Harry souffla.

\- Mon nom c'est Fox, mais tu peux m'appeler papa, si tu préfères, puisque que tu vas rester, ajouta le mâle de sa voix chaude.

Harry acquiesça et sourît timidement, des papillons dans le ventre et une chaleur réconfortante qu'il n'avait jamais senti avant le prenant au corps, remplaçant la peur qui ne l'avait jamais tout à fait quitté depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait.

Fox s'approcha et lécha consciencieusement son pelage noir, autant pour le nettoyer que pour lui apposer son odeur afin qu'il soit totalement intégré à la nouvelle famille. Sous les coups de langue, le renardeau vacilla un peu.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, petit. Suis-moi.

Le père de famille conduisit son nouveau petit dans un trou consacré aux repas.

\- Attends là, je vais te nourrir. Tu n'es pas assez âgé comme tes frères et sœur pour le faire seul.

Harry s'assît sur ses pattes arrière et attendît en penchant sa tête de travers.

Fox mangea un tas de baies et un mulot que sa compagne avait chassé plus tôt et laissé pour lui, attendît quelques minutes, puis se plaça au dessus de Harry. D'un coup de museau, il le força à ouvrir la gueule et plaça la sienne au-dessus avant de régurgiter. Instinctivement, le renardeau se nourrît à la bouche de son nouveau père.

Après l'opération, Fox le nettoya de nouveau et l'accompagna au fond de la tanière, là où les autres dormaient déjà. D'un gentil coup de patte, il poussa Harry au centre et l'allongea. Il fit un tour sur lui même et s'allongea à son tour, entourant son nouveau renardeau.

.

.

 _Sept ans après._

.

\- J'ai appliqué un sort de traçage sur le hibou qui doit lui apporter sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, Remus. Nous trouverons Harry cette année. Les porteurs de cette missive ont toujours mené à bien leur mission, où que soit le destinataire.

\- Je l'espère, professeur. C'est notre dernière chance.

Le maître des potions, présent lui aussi dans le bureau du directeur de l'école, renifla. Voilà presque cinq ans que les aurors avaient arrêté les recherches. Seuls eux trois, avec l'aide de quelques amis, avaient continué. Et, effectivement, ce moyen était leur dernier espoir de retrouver un jour le petit Harry Potter.

Ils étaient tous les trois convaincus que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait survécu. Car comme le répétait souvent Snape « Pas de corps, pas de mort ». Or, jamais personne n'avait découvert de cadavre.

Quand Dumbledore s'était rendu compte de sa disparition, après que les alarmes placées sur la maison de ses moldus se soit déclenchée, Snape avait pratiqué la légilimancie sur eux. En fouillant ainsi dans leur esprit, il avait ainsi découvert comment avait été traité Harry, la scène de sa métamorphose, puis celle de son renvoi. Il en avait alors fait le rapport au directeur qui s'était empressé de monter une équipe de recherche.

Le monde sorcier avait rapidement été au courant et Remus s'était aussitôt joint à eux, désolé et regrettant que le gamin n'ai pas été sous sa garde dès le début. Ce à quoi Snape avait répondu que son statut de créature magique ne le lui permettrait jamais.

Mais là n'est pas la question, messieurs, avait alors répliqué Dumbledore. Avant toute chose, il faut le retrouver et s'assurer qu'il est sain et sauf.

.

Ce matin là, Harry s'était levé très tôt pour chasser avec son père, ou du moins l'observer, car sa taille ne lui permettait guère plus. Après s'être nourri de la gueule de celui-ci, il passa l'après midi à se reposer dans un fourré ombragé, et ce ne fut qu'en début de soirée qu'il regagna les abords de son terrier.

Pour commencer, une odeur l'alarma. Il ne savait à quoi elle pouvait correspondre, elle lui était inconnue. Furtivement, il s'approcha des humains qui entouraient son lieu de vie. Ils étaient deux, ou plutôt trois, mais l'un d'eux avait une odeur très différente des deux autres, une odeur qui ressemblait de loin à celle d'un loup.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait du le flairer aussi car il s'était retourné dans sa direction.

.

\- Il y a un renard tout près, je le sens.

\- Bien, au moins nous sommes sur une piste ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

\- Pas si vite, Albus. Ça peut être un renard tout à fait commun, répliqua Snape.

\- Messieurs, je vais vous demander de vous écarter et de me laisser faire. Je crois que j'ai déniché le petiot.

Sous l'injonction de Lupin, les deux professeurs reculèrent tandis que lui s'agenouillait. Face à lui, se tenait un petit renardeau, à peine plus grand que celui vu dans l'esprit des moldus, d'un noir de jais, aux brillants yeux verts. Ceux là, Rémus les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il eu tout le mal du monde à ne pas s'emporter, mais Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis dix ans, il se força donc au calme.

\- Harry, je sais que tu ne me reconnais pas. Je suis Moony, un ami de tes parents. Viens, mon grand, approche, nous ne te voulons aucun mal, c'est promis !

.

Harry voyait bien que l'humain essayait de communiquer avec lui, cependant il ne comprenait rien à son langage. Ça lui était vaguement familier pourtant, mais impossible de se rappeler pourquoi.

L'homme à l'odeur de loup s'était agenouillé et le regardait, il semblait attendre qu'il approche. C'est ce moment que choisit son père pour revenir à son tour.

.

\- Il y en a un autre, informa Lupin.

\- Une conjointe ? Demanda Snape, presque narquois.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Harry n'a que onze ans ! Répliqua le loup-garou.

\- Il a vécu tout ce temps sous sa forme d'animagus, il en a sûrement prit les instincts ! Les renards sont matures avant leur première année. Il se peut très bien que ton petit Harry ait déjà une famille !

\- Severus, intervint Dumbledore. Vous savez, comme nous, que le développement d'un animagus se fait parallèlement à celui du sorcier. Harry n'est encore qu'un renardeau. Qui est l'autre que tu as senti, Rémus ?

\- Un mâle, un vieux mâle. Tenez, le voilà.

Il pointa du doigt un grand renard, d'un brun grisonnant, qui sortait du fourré en montrant les crocs. Derrière lui, se tenait le renardeau, les oreilles rabattues sur sa tête. Il jappait.

.

\- Papa, que fais-tu ? Ne t'approche pas trop ! Supplia Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils. Je le teste.

Rémus, connaisseur, avait reconnu la manœuvre et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Ce sont des humains spéciaux, comme ceux dont je t'ai parlé le jour de ton arrivée. Ils sont comme toi, mon fils, ajouta le père à l'adresse de son petit. Celui là, ajouta-t-il en pointant Lupin du museau, est sûrement comme toi. Il sent le loup.

Mais Harry ne se souvenait pas de sa vie d'avant et les souvenirs de cette époque avaient été effacés par de nouveaux bien plus heureux, même s'il gardait quelques réflexes bizarres qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

.

\- Il n'a pas l'air farouche, celui là, murmura Snape.

\- Il doit être familier à la présence des sorciers, répondît le directeur avec justesse.

Dans le silence, seulement perturbé par de très faibles couinements qui échappaient parfois au jeune renardeau, les trois sorciers virent les deux canidés s'approcher, lentement.

\- Je crois que le vieux renard est malin et qu'il a tout compris, chuchota Lupin. Je crois qu'il me confie Harry. Il a du être celui qui a prit soin de lui depuis tout ce temps.

Rémus qui, il ne savait pourquoi, avait plus ou moins compris la conversation des deux renards, s'approcha doucement du petit et, sous le regard du plus vieux, s'en saisit. Immédiatement, le renardeau se mit à couiner bruyamment. Il gesticula et donna des coups de pattes. Heureusement, son tout petit corps, dans les grandes mains de Lupin, était inoffensif. Par contre, ses crocs acérés, percèrent facilement la peau et le loup-garou poussa un petit cri de surprise.

\- Et bien, en voilà un en pleine santé ! S'amusa Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas retransformé à notre vue ou à mon contact ? Demanda Lupin, inquiet.

\- Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il vit parmi les renards, il a du oublié comment faire, s'il a jamais su, c'est sa magie accidentelle qui l'a transformé de prime abord. Il a même pu oublier qu'il était un petit garçon avant d'être un renard, répondit le directeur tristement. Enfin, au moins, il a l'air d'avoir trouvé une famille.

\- Oui, il a appelé l'autre « papa », l'informa Lupin, la gorge un peu serrée par les émotions multiples qui le prenaient.

\- Tiens donc !

\- Comment sais-tu ça, Rémus ? Demanda Snape.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je les ai compris tout à l'heure quand ils se sont parlés.

\- Quand ils se sont parlés ? Les renards ont parlé ? Demanda le maître des potions étonné.

\- Apparemment …

\- Bon, messieurs, interrompît Dumbledore. Si nous y allions. Il se fait tard.

Quand les trois sorciers se détournèrent du vieux renard et que Harry s'aperçut qu'ils n'allaient pas le prendre lui aussi, il s'agita davantage.

.

\- Papa ! Papa, ne les laisse pas m'emmener, je veux rester avec toi !

\- Toi seul est comme eux, mon fils. Ils ne m'emmèneront pas. Tu seras à ta place avec eux, répondit calmement Fox, une boule dans la gorge.

Son cœur se brisait. Il ne lui restait que Harry. Sa compagne était décédée il y a plusieurs mois déjà et tous ses autres petits avaient quitté le terrier depuis bien longtemps. Seul son petit renardeau noir restait immanquablement avec lui, toujours aussi jeune malgré les années qui passaient. Mais il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde. Sa place était avec les autres humains. Et ceux-ci avaient l'air de le chercher et d'être corrects.

Harry sanglotait.

\- Je veux pas te laisser seul, papa... Je veux rester avec toi, je veux rester avec toi...

.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci aux lecteurs, merci pour vos messages et merci aux followers !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

.

\- Messieurs, un instant, je vous prie.

Lupin observa la boule de poils qu'il tenait dans ses mains puis le vieux renard qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Nous devrions les prendre tous les deux.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Nous voulions retrouver Harry, c'est chose faite. Pourquoi nous encombré d'un renard sauvage ? Scanda Snape.

\- Parce que c'est le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui reste ! Et parce qu'ils me déchirent le cœur avec leurs pleurs, souffla Lupin.

\- Très bien, Rémus. Vous avez raison. Nous ne savons pas quand Harry réussira à reprendre forme humaine et d'après ce que je vois, lui, n'a pas l'air de nous comprendre. Il sera bon pour lui d'avoir son compère avec lui. Severus, prenez l'autre renard, je vous prie.

\- Sûrement pas. Et puis le prendre ne fera que renfermer le gamin dans sa forme d'animagus et le conforter dans son apparence !

\- Severus, s'il te plaît, supplia Lupin.

Sous les regards appuyés des deux sorciers, Snape finît par céder et stupeffixier l'autre renard avant de le faire léviter jusqu'à lui.

\- Étais-tu obligé d'agir de cette manière ? S'exaspéra Lupin.

\- J'ai pris le renard, alors cesse de râler, répliqua le professeur de potions. On se retrouve à Poudlard, ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner, emportant l'animal avec lui.

\- Quel rustre !

Dumbledore, silencieux, disparut à son tour, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et suivit ses deux acolytes.

.

Après s'être retrouvé dans le bureau du directeur, une nouvelle fois, ils discutèrent de la prise en charge de Harry. Il fut décidé que Rémus, qui avait toujours la boule de poils couinant dans les mains, en aurait officieusement la tutelle mais qu'ils résideraient tous les deux au château afin que Dumbledore garde un œil sur lui. Officiellement, la garde de Harry serait confiée plus tard dans l'été à Kingsley Shaklebot, un Auror en qui ils avaient confiance et qui avait, autrefois, fait partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les statuts de loup-garou et ancien Mangemort étant une barrière à ce genre de procédure pour Lupin et Snape.

\- Il sera plus en sécurité ici et, qui sait, peut être pourra-t-il suivre quelques cours plus rapidement que prévu ! Je vous ai préparé un appartement au pied de la tour Ouest, avec un accès direct vers l'extérieur. Les Serdaigles ne vous poseront pas de problèmes, je pense. Et s'ils sont trop curieux, soyez inventif !

.

Une fois les dernières mises au point effectuées, Snape regagna ses cachots et le directeur conduisit Rémus, Harry et le renard dans leur nouveau lieu de vie. L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais suffisant pour deux personnes et avait, comme promis, un accès direct vers l'extérieur. D'un coup de baguette, Dumbledore avait ajouté une chatière agrandie à chaque porte, pour permettre aux deux renards de circuler partout.

\- Voilà, Rémus. Je te souhaite bonne chance avec notre jeune ami, et n'hésite pas à requérir mon aide ou celle de Poppy, elle doit déjà être dans son infirmerie pour préparer la rentrée. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Après un salut de Lupin, le directeur quitta les lieux, laissant le loup-garou seul avec les deux compères dont il allait devoir s'occuper.

Pour commencer, il posa Harry au sol. Celui-ci détala alors vers son père adoptif réanimé par le directeur à son départ.

.

\- Papa ! Papa, tu vas bien ? Qu'ont-ils fait ? Où on est ?

\- Tous vas bien, mon fils, répondit le vieux renard en léchouillant le pelage de son petit.

Sans se préoccuper de n'avoir pas eu de réponses, Harry ronronna sous la caresse et s'affala de tout son long aux pattes de son père, présentant son ventre. Il croyait son père sur parole et lui faisait plus que confiance, si lui était aussi détendu, c'est qu'il pouvait l'être aussi.

.

Lupin eu un petit sourire et les regarda faire un instant, silencieux. Puis, toujours sans un bruit, s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant eux.

\- Harry, mon petit, murmura doucement l'homme à leur intention. Tu es à Poudlard, c'est une école pour les sorciers. Je ne suis pas certain que tu me comprennes, mais je suis Moony, un ami de tes parents, on s'est déjà rencontré lorsque tu étais bébé.

Si le vieux renard cessa ses attentions envers Harry, le jeune renardeau, lui, ne prêta pas un regard au sorcier. Fox se redressa et, enjambant son fils, vint renifler le loup-garou.

\- Oui, je dois te paraître curieux avec mon odeur de loup... loup… Merlin ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

Sans se préoccuper de l'heure tardive ou de laisser seul ses deux nouveaux compagnons, Lupin prit, non pas la poudre d'escampette, mais celle de cheminette, et rejoignit le bureau directorial le plus vite possible.

Il avait à peine franchi le seuil qu'il assaillit le pauvre vieil homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Albus c'est terrible ! J'ai oublié ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ?

\- Allons, allons, mon ami calmez-vous. Que vous arrive-t-il ? Asseyez-vous et racontez-moi. Voulez vous du thé ou un bonbon au citron peut être ?

Rémus rejeta les propositions d'un geste de la main et, tremblant, s'assit sur un fauteuil faisant face au bureau de Dumbledore. Il reprit sa respiration et annonça son problème.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, dans deux jours c'est la pleine lune !

\- Je n'avais pas oublié, mon ami. Soyez sans crainte, Harry ne risque rien puisque vous aurez prit votre potion tue-loup et lui est un animagus, tout comme l'étaient vos amis, si je ne m'abuse.

Lupin rougit au rappel de ce détail, il lui avait avoué ce secret lors d'une battue particulièrement longue.

\- Mais il est trop jeune, et je ne veux pas qu'il assiste à une transformation ! James, Sirius et Peter étaient conscients des risques, eux, et déjà plus âgés.

\- J'ai toute confiance en vous, mon ami. Vous ne ferez aucun mal à Harry. Et puisque vous désirez sa garde, il faudra bien qu'il se fasse à vos transformations.

Lupin soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Maintenant, mon ami, il se fait tard et la journée a été longue. Sans oublier que vous avez laissé nos deux nouveaux compères seuls dans vos appartements. J'espère qu'ils sont restés sages et qu'ils ne se sont pas enfuis ! Je n'aimerais pas avoir effectué toutes ces recherches inutilement, le réprimanda doucement le directeur.

\- Oh, oui ! Bien sur, vous avez raison ! Excusez-moi professeur. Je m'en vais de ce pas. Toutes mes excuses. Bonne nuit !

Lupin pénétra dans la cheminée, et prononça sa destination.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde au fait que Harry et son renard aient pu fuir pendant son absence et il se fustigea de ce manque de réflexion.

Quand il fut de nouveau dans ses quartiers, il trouva immédiatement les deux renards là où il les avait laissés, roulés en boules, serrés l'un contre l'autre, endormis. Il se permit de souffler bruyamment et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, lança une alarme sur l'appartement afin d'être au courant si quelqu'un sortait ou pénétrait dans ce lieu. Puis, il se tourna vers ses deux colocataires. Il n'allait pas être aisé de les coucher ou de les nourrir. Ils étaient tous deux, complètement sauvages, même si le vieux renard avait de bons instincts et que Harry était, à l'origine, un sorcier.

Rémus s'inquiétait un peu pour l'avenir. Mais pour ce soir, rien de plus ne pourrait être fait et il était, lui aussi, épuisé. Et comme aucun des renards ne faisait mine de bouger, il se contenta de laisser à leur intention une assiette de cuisses de poulet qu'il avait conjuré puis alla se coucher.

Au son de la porte qui grinça en se refermant, Harry entre-ouvra un œil, bailla et fourra son museau dans la fourrure de son père.

.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le bruit d'un bris de verre qui réveilla le loup-garou. Bruit qui se suivit d'un autre, mat, et d'un son de cavalcade. Rapidement debout, il enfila juste une robe de nuit un peu défraîchie, attrapa sa baguette, et se précipita dans son nouveau salon.

Harry était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce tandis que son père adoptif léchait sa fourrure noire consciencieusement. Il trouva aussi, près de la table, un saladier en verre éclaté au sol, ainsi que des fruits éparpillés partout autour. Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Rémus, malgré le réveil brutal et matinal, pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. En un coup de baguette, tous les tessons disparurent.

Puis Rémus aperçut la petite flaque de sang au sol. Harry était blessé. Il s'était entaillé le flan, pourtant il n'avait entendu aucune plainte. S'approchant doucement, il se saisit du renardeau sous l'œil attentif du plus âgé. Harry était toujours terré dans le coin, en silence, et son sang colorait de plus en plus le parquet.

\- Courageux, comme son père, murmura-t-il pour lui avec un sourire tendre et nostalgique.

Encore une fois, la magie fit son effet. En deux coups de baguettes, l'hémorragie était arrêtée et la plaie désinfectée. Il conjura alors une bande et l'appliqua sur le petit corps tremblant. Tous ses gestes étaient précis et calmes, experts. Les blessures, il connaissait. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'en faire lors des nuits de pleine lune agitées.

Pour calmer Harry, il caressa doucement son doux poil ébène, tout en fredonnant une chansonnette que James avait l'habitude de lui chanter pour qu'il se calme, bébé. Et cela fonctionna plutôt bien. Avait-il reconnu, ou était-ce seulement la voix basse et posée ainsi que le rythme lent qui faisait effet ? Peu importait. Harry restait dans ses bras et Rémus était heureux.

Quand les derniers mots arrivèrent, ils restèrent un instant dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Harry se mette à gargouiller.

\- C'est donc pour ça que tu essayais d'attraper un fruit, petit garnement.

Affectueusement, Rémus décoiffa la tête du renardeau et le reposa par terre. Harry s'ébroua puis le regarda fixement.

\- Oui, oui. J'ai compris. Tu as faim. J'arrive !

Mêlant les gestes à la parole, il se leva à son tour et ramassa un fruit. D'un coup de baguette les autre rejoignirent la nouvelle corbeille, en bois cette fois, et éplucha la banane choisie.

\- Est-ce que ça mange des bananes les renards ? Se demanda Lupin à voix haute tout en tendant le fruit à Harry et en observant sa réaction.

Mais pour seule réponse Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, ce qui laissa Rémus perplexe.

Ce fut le vieux renard qui lui donna la réponse en attrapant la banane avec sa gueule et en l'apportant un peu à l'écart. Il la mangea alors par petits à coups et s'assit. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était posté assit devant lui et semblai attendre quelque chose.

Rémus les observa sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que le renard se redresse, ouvre la gueule et se place au dessus de Harry qui l'avait lui aussi ouverte. L'opération de régurgitation commença.

Il eut alors un petit haut-le-cœur et détourna les yeux.

\- Ok, je note. Encore une chose à ajouter à la liste des réapprentissages de la vie de petit garçon.

.

Dans l'après midi, Severus leur rendit visite. Il toqua à la porte de l'appartement, mais comme seule réponse, il ne reçut que des grattements contre le bois de l'autre côté. Ouvrant le battant, il se retrouva face à un museau noir et deux orbes vertes étincelantes. Il resta un instant perturbé par leur intensité avant de se détacher de ce regard inquisiteur et curieux, plein d'intelligence. Un regard qui lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs.

En relevant le nez, il tomba sur son ancien camarade endormi dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Il s'approcha et lut le titre. C'était un ouvrage sur les renards et leur mode de vie.

.

\- Harry, viens ici, fils. Il faut que je te parle.

Le petit renardeau s'approcha de son père en trottant, s'assit à ses côtés, et attendit, attentif.

\- Harry te souviens tu de ton arrivée dans notre famille ?

\- Je crois, c'est plus très clair mais, parfois la nuit j'ai des images bizarres dans la tête.

Le vieux renard acquiesça.

\- Oui, mon fils. Car avant d'être l'un des notre, tu étais un humain, l'un des leurs, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lupin, assis sur son fauteuil en train de lire. Le lendemain de ton arrivée au terrier, tu nous as raconté ton enfance. Elle n'était pas heureuse d'après ton récit et Lun et moi avons décidé de te garder. Nous t'avons élevé comme un de nos fils et aujourd'hui tu es le dernier qu'il me reste.

\- C'est pour ça que je grandis pas ?

Le père, attendri, donna un coup de langue sur la frimousse de son fils.

\- Bien sur que tu grandis, seulement, comme tu es humain, tu grandis aussi lentement qu'eux. Soit patient, mon fils.

.

C'est à 17h00, que Rémus conduisit le petit et son père à l'infirmerie. Il fallait vérifier l'état de santé complet de Harry, le petit incident du matin lui avait rappelé que le renardeau n'avait certainement jamais vu un docteur de sa vie sauvage et il espérait que rien de grave ne lui était arrivé lors de ses années dans la forêt. L'infirmière leur avait dit de monter la voir après le thé. Pour se rendre à leur rendez-vous, il prit le petit dans ses bras et intima à son père de les suivre s'il le voulait, sans vraiment se soucier de savoir s'il comprenait ou non.

Ils avaient à peine fait un pas dans la pièce blanche et aseptisée que les trois compères éternuèrent. Les nombreuses émanations de produits d'entretien et de potions en suspension dans l'aire leur piquaient le nez, ou museau.

\- Ah vous êtes là, c'est bien. Excusez moi de ne pas avoir pu vous prendre plus tôt, Severus m'a livré en potions ce matin et je devais tout ordonner dans ma réserve.

\- Tout va bien Madame Pomfresh …

\- Rémus, l'interrompit la vieille femme, vous n'êtes plus élève ici depuis plusieurs années, appelez moi Poppy.

\- Très bien, voilà Harry.

\- Mettez le sur le lit, ici, indiqua-t-elle en se déplaçant dans la salle, sans s'émouvoir de cette bouille particulièrement mignonne.

Rémus suivit l'instruction tout en maintenant la boule de poils de ses mains. L'infirmière prit une longue inspiration et s'approcha.

\- Bon. Je ne suis pas familière de l'état de santé d'un renard. Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais peut être auriez vous plus de chance avec le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Brûlopot, mais il est absent pendant l'été. Ou bien avec Hagrid, peut-être, je crois qu'il est présent au château, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

\- Le professeur Brûlopot, oui, vous avez sans doute raison, dommage, effectivement, qu'il ne soit pas présent. Hagrid peut être une bonne alternative. Mais tout de même, pouvez vous au moins vérifier son état général par un sort ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle agita sa baguette au dessus du petit corps un peu tremblant et psalmodia plusieurs incantations.

\- Je suis désolée, Rémus. Il a l'air d'aller bien, le sort ne me renvoie aucune anomalie, il n'a aucune carence et n'a pas de maladies sorcières, maintenant de là à dire qu'il se porte bien … Je n'y connais rien en morphologie canine, je ne sais pas si sa taille est normale. Je suis un peu embêtée, mon sort est sûr pour un sorcier et Harry en est un, mais pour ce qui est de sa forme animagus, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

.

Harry, lui, n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'aimait pas du tout cette pièce qui lui chatouillait désagréablement le museau et qui abîmait son flair. Il commença à se tortiller franchement. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal au grand homme qui le tenait, il avait été plutôt gentil avec lui, mais si cette bonne femme sèche ne finissait pas ses manœuvres rapidement, il ferait n'importe quoi pour partir par ses propres moyens.

Ses pensée durent être entendues car Rémus le reprit dans ses bras et s'en alla. Son humain descendit les escaliers par lesquels ils étaient venus à l'aller, mais au lieu de prendre à droite et de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du château pour rejoindre la tour dans laquelle ils logeaient, ils prirent à gauche, vers la grande porte.

Une fois celle-ci traversée, Harry fut éblouit par la luminosité qui régnait à l'extérieur. Après s'être habitué au ciel blanc d'Écosse, il dressa ses oreilles sur sa tête et observa son environnement. Il y avait un grand parc sous ses yeux, en contre-bas. Au loin, une forêt bordait l'horizon. Des insectes en tous genre virevoltaient à droite, à gauche et il n'avait qu'une envie : courir après ! Il le fit comprendre à son porteur en gesticulant.

.

\- Oui, je me doute que tu veuilles que je te libère, sale bête ! Murmura Rémus à l'oreille du renardeau avec affection. Mais je ne te lâcherai pas, pas tout de suite. Nous allons d'abord voir Hagrid, je te promets que je te laisserai gambader dans l'herbe après.

Harry eu une sorte d'aboiement joyeux et son père, qui se tenait aux côtés du sorcier, répondit par un grognement réconfortant.

.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant une grande cabane en bois à laquelle le loup-garou demanda l'entrée en toquant sur l'immense panneau du même matériau qui faisait office de porte. C'est alors qu'un tremblement ébranla la terre et tonna dans la baraque. Harry couina de peur et se réfugia dans les manches de son humain, le corps tout tremblant. Le panneau s'ouvrit et révéla une gigantesque silhouette.

Le demi-géant était habillé d'une très large chemise en laine à carreaux orange et marron, d'un pantalon en vieux velours rentré dans d'énormes bottes en cuir de dragon, et sa tignasse brune frisée et ébouriffée lui tenait lieu de couvre chef.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, comment vous portez-vous ? Demanda Rémus en souriant chaleureusement au garde chasse.

Par la barbe de Merlin ! Rémus Lupin ! Que fais-tu ici, p'tit ?

Hagrid écarta grand les bras avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte serrée qui fit grimacer le loup-garou et couiner le renardeau qui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de celui-ci. Le demi-géant n'avait jamais contrôlé sa force et avait toujours été expansif dans les démonstration de ses sentiments. Et Merlin savait combien il pouvait être sensible.

\- Je ne suis plus élève, Hagrid, et je ne suis plus si petit, pouffa Rémus, une fois lâché.

\- C'est bien vrai, rétorqua le demi-géant, mais tu l'seras toujours plus que moi !

\- Assurément, admit le blond.

\- Mais ent' donc ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, dis-moi ? Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux de te voir, mais, fichtre ! Ça f'sait longtemps qu'on t'avais plus vu !

Et tout en entrant, Rémus lui exposa la situation :

\- En vérité, je viens te demander de l'aide. Ça doit rester secret mais … Nous avons retrouvé Harry, Hagrid.

\- Harry ? Répéta le garde chasse, des larmes lui venant au coin des yeux.

Ils prirent place autour de la table de la seule pièce de la cabane et l'hôte servit son invité en thé.

\- Oui et, comme nous le pensions, il a conservé sa forme animagus tout ce temps.

Le plus jeune sortit le petit renardeau de ses manches et le présenta, en le portant sous les aisselles, à son vis-à-vis.

\- Oh qu'il est mignon ! Mais il est tout p'tit ! Y d'vrait pas avoir onze ans ?

\- Il a bien onze ans, mais la forme animagus garde toutes les caractéristiques d'un sorcier, Hagrid. Ils vieillissent au même rythme. Je pensais que tu le savais ?

\- Bien sur que j'le sais ! Juste, j'te dis qu'il est tout p'tit !

\- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Rémus.

Le demi-géant attrapa le renardeau par la peau du cou et le sous-pesa. Rémus grimaça un peu face à la brusquerie naturelle de son ami. Harry, lui, était complètement terrifié et tremblait comme une feuille, restant dans un silence crispé.

Hagrid manipula l'animagus, l'observa et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures. Il releva ses babine et contrôla ses crocs. Il tâta ses côtes, ses pattes. Jeta un œil dans le fond de sa gorge, puis dans ses oreilles. Il apposa le dos de sa main sur sa truffe afin d'en estimer la fraîcheur et, enfin, il finit par regarder ses griffes.

Durant tout le temps que dura la manipulation, Fox et Rémus n'avaient pas lâché des yeux la petite boule de poil, ni décrispé.

\- Bon, finit par annoncé le garde chasse. À part son gabarit un peu plus petit que la normale, il est en bonne santé. J'suis pas spécialiste des renards, tu m'connais, je préfère les bêtes plus grosses…

Rémus voyait très bien à quoi faisait allusion son ami. Hagrid avait toujours eu un faible pour les créatures jugées monstrueuses par le commun des sorciers.

\- Mais ça m'a l'air tout bon !

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en suis soulagé, répondit le loup-garou en soupirant.

Il tendit les mains pour reprendre Harry dans ses bras, afin de le rassurer un peu, mais Hagrid avait commencé à le caresser et à agiter son doigt devant le museau du renardeau.

\- Bien, fit Rémus pour signifier poliment la fin de leur entretien. Il se fait tard et j'avais promis à Harry qu'il pourrait gambader un peu dehors avant de rentrer …

\- Oh ! J'peux vous accompagner, répondit son hôte en se levant.

\- Hum …

Le sorcier blond aimait beaucoup Hagrid, mais il était un peu envahissant, et Harry avait vraiment besoin de récupérer de cette visite un peu traumatisante pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Hagrid. Je suis sûr que tu as mille choses à faire, des bêtes à sauver ou que sais-je encore ! Nous n'allons pas rester dehors longtemps, tu sais. Mais nous reviendrons te voir un autre jour, si tu veux ?

\- Ce s'ra avec plaisir, p'tit ! T'es l'bienvenu, quand tu veux !

Rémus reprit le renardeau dans ses bras et s'empressa de lui offrir de douces caresses pour le détendre et le rassurer.

L'ancien élève et le garde chasse se dirent au revoir et les trois compères regagnèrent le château.

.

Ils eurent à peine pénétré dans leur apparemment que le sorcier posa Harry au sol et que celui-ci courut se réfugier dans les pattes de son père. Le vieux renard le réconforta longuement, émettant un grognement réconfortant et appliquant de nombreuses léchouilles. Puis il finit par conduire son fils à l'extérieur en passant par la chatière aménagée.

Rémus ne les revit plus jusqu'au dîner, au cours duquel le renardeau avait récupéré tout son panache.

.

Deux jours plus tard, la situation n'avait pas changé. Les deux renards se comportaient comme deux parfais renards sauvages et Lupin n'osait pas encore vraiment s'immiscer dans leur vie. Il avait toujours trop réfléchi, c'était James ou Sirius qui agissaient, lui était le penseur. Là, il avait du mal à prendre une décision quant à l'approche à adopter vis à vis de ses deux compères.

Lupin avait rejoint Dumbledore dans son bureau afin de mettre au point la sécurité du village de Pré-au-lard et la prise en charge de ses deux petits compagnons à poils pendant sa transformation. Au passage, le directeur s'enquît du bon déroulé de la journée de son ami et prît des nouvelles de son nouveau protégé.

\- J'ai plus l'impression d'avoir adopté deux chiens de compagnie que d'avoir recueilli un petit garçon et son père adoptif, souffla Rémus. Enfin, ils sont tout de même attachants … Mais Harry est si petit ! Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble un renard à cet âge là, mais un petit garçon de 11 ans mange et dort seul ! Je crains pour sa transformation, professeur.

\- Il ne faut pas appréhender ce moment, Rémus. Il pourrait le sentir et ça ne l'encouragerait pas. Il faut avoir confiance en lui. Je n'ai jamais vu de cas semblable. Il est déjà arrivé, dans de très rares cas, qu'un enfant adopte sa forme animagus par accident, mais jamais elle n'avait tenue sept longues années. Cela demande une réserve de magie considérable. Enfin... Les enfants sont les meilleurs pour ce qui est de l'adaptation et de l'apprentissage rapide de nouvelles choses. Je suis confiant, Harry s'en sortira très bien. Et vous avez Poudlard à disposition, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Je crains que de toute façon, Harry ne puisse joindre les cours en même temps que ces camarades.

Lupin se répéta ces arguments, afin de lui aussi prendre un peu confiance. C'est ce qui lui avait toujours le plus manqué, la confiance, mais les mots du directeur étaient à la fois effrayants et rassurants. Et la dernière phrase de son mentor posait encore plus de questions, mais il n'était pas encore temps d'y penser.

Puis la raison de sa venue dans le bureau du directeur lui revint et son angoisse augmenta encore.

\- Êtes-vous vraiment certain pour ce soir ? Dois-je vraiment les prendre avec moi, dans la cabane hurlante ?

\- Oui, c'est mieux ainsi, répliqua le vieil homme avec une franche étincelle dans les yeux.

Lupin observa le regard de son vis à vis et se demanda ce qu'avait bien pu mijoter ce génie manipulateur comme dernier coup pour lui en dire si peu.

.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à tous pour lire, commenter, m'encourager, me suivre :)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

.

Le soir arriva plus vite que voulu, au grand damne de Rémus qui redoutait toujours autant cette prochaine nuit. Dumbledore l'aida à transporter les deux renards jusqu'au passage du saule cogneur, puis laissa Lupin les diriger dans la chambre de la cabane « hantée », là où il s'était, autrefois, réfugié pour ses transformations, quand il était encore élève à Poudlard.

\- Une autre vie, pensa le loup-garou à voix haute.

Comme ils l'avaient fait dans leurs appartements, les deux renards firent curieusement le tour de la pièce de la vieille demeure, reniflant tout sur leur passage. La poussière avait recouvert tous les meubles, du fauteuil en cuir, à la commode en bois, en passant par le lit à baldaquin. Tous étaient usés, griffés, il y avait même un reste de chaise dans un coin de la pièce.

Lupin avait fait attention à bien fermer la porte du séjour, au cas où, et celle de la chambre, afin que ses deux compères ne se fassent pas la malle avant la fin de sa transformation, mais jusque là, il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre. Puisqu'il leur fournissait un repas chaque fois qu'ils le réclamaient, les deux renards étaient assez dociles.

Il déposa sa cape sur un vieux fauteuil plein de poussières et hésita quant à la marche à suivre à partir de maintenant. Un peu gêné, il retira sa chemise, la déboutonnant lentement en gardant ses deux compères dans son champ de vision tout en leur tournant le dos. Puis il fit de même avec son pantalon. À ce stade, il souffla un grand coup. Pourquoi était-il nerveux ? Après tout, les renards étaient nus eux aussi. Se mettant une gifle mentale, il se déshabilla complètement et attendit.

Alors qu'il câlinait les deux boules de poils qui l'avaient plus ou moins adopter après ces deux jours de vie commune, un rayon de lune passa le carreau de la fenêtre et Rémus se cabra douloureusement en poussant un cri sourd. Aussitôt, les deux renards prirent peur et s'écartèrent pour se réfugier derrière un meuble. Le loup-garou, en pleine transformation, se retrouva à quatre pattes et râla péniblement.

.

La métamorphose fut longue et très pénible pour Lupin et très effrayante pour ses deux colocataires. Quand elle fut finie, le loup resta plusieurs secondes tête basse à reprendre son souffle. Harry, à qui la douleur de son hôte faisait mal au cœur, s'approcha doucement, le museau près du sol. Il couina faiblement pour attirer l'attention du plus âgé et sortit un petit bout de langue afin de le réconforter, appliquant quelques léchouilles sur la patte à sa portée.

Rémus, quelque peu assommé par sa récente transformation, fut surpris par ce geste. Même ses amis, pendant leur adolescence, ne s'étaient pas confronté à lui de si près les première fois et jamais aussi rapidement. Il faut dire que le processus était véritablement impressionnant.

\- Ça va monsieur le loup ?

Rémus sursauta. Cette fois la voix était claire, ce n'était plus les grognements et jappements dont il distinguait le sens, mais de véritables mots et la petite voix était aussi adorable que la bouille de son propriétaire.

\- Ça va, Harry. Je te remercie.

Sur cette réponse, le petit renardeau releva le museau et ses oreilles et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, dans une expression de grande perplexité.

\- Je vous comprends. Avant je ne comprenais rien et maintenant, je vous comprends. En même temps, avant vous étiez bizarre et maintenant vous êtes un loup.

Rémus rit au commentaire. C'était étrange dans la gueule du canidé, mais il eu l'impression de ne pas avoir autant ri depuis bien longtemps.

\- Excuse-moi, Harry. Il est vrai que je dois te sembler étrange. Je ne suis pas tout à fait un loup, vois-tu ?

Le petit renard pencha sa tête dans l'autre sens.

\- Bah, si vous êtes un loup ! Je sais reconnaître un loup quand même !

Rémus lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Tu as raison. Actuellement, je suis un loup. Mais ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est que je ne le suis pas tout le temps. Comme tu l'as justement remarqué, avant j'étais un homme. Je suis ce que l'on appel un loup-garou, Harry. Je me transforme en loup les nuits de pleine lune et le reste du temps je suis un humain.

\- Les humains, c'est les grandes bêtes toutes colorées sur deux jambes c'est ça ?

Rémus rit encore à la description mais acquiesça.

\- Oui, Harry. Toi aussi avant tu étais un humain. Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ?

Sur ces paroles, le deuxième renard s'approcha à son tour. Il lui raconta alors comment Harry était arrivé chez eux, comment ils l'avaient recueilli. Et il finit par la discussion qu'ils avaient eu il y a deux jours.

Rémus acquiesça à l'histoire et raconta à son tour l'enfance de Harry. Depuis sa naissance, sa vie heureuse avec ses parents au manoir, quand lui-même le gardait quelques après-midi. Ses propres yeux brillaient à ces souvenirs, c'était une époque tellement trouble et pourtant c'étaient d'excellents souvenirs. Puis vinrent ceux moins joyeux : l'incident de Halloween 1981, l'attaque de Voldemort et de ses disciples, la destruction de la maison, le meurtre de son père et le sacrifice de sa mère et enfin le miracle de sa survie.

Fox était sidéré par les événements qu'avait traversé Harry et sincèrement attristé qu'il ait dû passer par tout ça pour le trouver lui. Le renardeau, lui, buvait les paroles de Rémus comme un enfant écoute une histoire, le soir. Souriant au début, grimaçant au milieu, effrayé à la fin.

Finalement, le loup en vint à la famille Dursley dont Pétunia qui était sa tante, dernier membre vivant de sa famille. Il leur conta les souvenirs qu'ils avaient prélevé sur les moldus : l'incident du matin fatidique, puis sa transformation accidentelle en renard et sa fuite.

Harry ne se souvenait que très vaguement de son oncle ou de sa tante. Il n'avait que quelques impressions mauvaises qui ressortaient de ses cauchemars, quelques réflexes de sa vie d'avant, mais il ne saurait bien les expliquer.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'étais fou de rage ce jour là, quand nous avons découvert ton oncle te traitant de la sorte et faisant allusion à un autre événement semblable. Je suis si désolé que tu aies dû subir tout ça, alors que c'était simplement ta magie accidentelle qui se manifestait. Mon loup en a hurlé de douleur. J'aurais tellement voulu te prendre avec moi, t'adopter, mais ce n'est pas possible, vois-tu. Dans le monde sorcier, les loup-garou ne peuvent adopter.

\- Le monde sorcier ? Demanda Harry qui essayait de comprendre. Et que veut dire « adopter » ?

\- Le monde sorcier c'est le monde où je vis. Chez les humains, il y a deux mondes. Celui des moldus, les humains sans pouvoirs magiques comme l'étaient ton oncle et ta tante, et les sorciers comme toi et moi. Et « adopter » veut dire, prendre soin de toi comme un parent quand ceux-ci ne peuvent plus le faire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, tentant d'imaginer ce dont le loup lui parlait.

\- Mais je peux pas être « adopter », puisque j'ai mon papa.

Ne voulant pas s'engager dans des explications longues et compliquées pour quelqu'un comme Harry qui ne connaissait rien du fonctionnement de la société et pour qui les concepts de biologie n'étaient pas familier, Rémus poursuivit son récit.

\- Quand nous avons découvert que tu avais disparu, quand tu as franchi le périmètre qui était gardé par la magie, le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, l'homme que tu as vu lorsque nous sommes venus te chercher dans la forêt, celui avec une longue barbe blanche et des robes très colorées, Albus a lancé beaucoup de monde à ta recherche. Au début, nous étions très nombreux. Nous avons organisé plusieurs battues dans les environs de Little Whinging, là où tu vivais.

Il fit une pause, soupira et reprit :

\- Mais au bout de quelques semaines, les gens perdaient espoir de te retrouver un jour et abandonnaient. Après 3 ans, nous n'étions plus que dix à te rechercher désespérément et chaque année, une personne de plus abandonnait. Albus, Severus, l'homme en noir qui était là aussi quand nous t'avons trouvé et qui te rend visite quelques fois, nous trois étions les seuls à pouvoir venir ce jour là. Kingsley Shaklebolt et Alastor Maugrey, les derniers à avoir encore l'espoir de te trouver, ne pouvaient pas venir à cause de leur travail.

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux, un air triste sur le visage.

\- Chaque année, nous envoyions plusieurs créatures magiques à ta recherche, ou nous partions nous même, dans les différents bois et champs alentours, sur des périmètres toujours plus larges et plus vastes. Je ne sais pourquoi nous ne t'avons pas trouvé plus tôt.

Il souffla douloureusement.

\- Je le déplore, si tu savait comme …

\- Notre premier terrier était à plusieurs heures de marche de la maison de mon fils, informa Fox, voulant soulager l'humain visiblement à bout. Et nous en changions souvent, parfois plusieurs fois par an. Nous bougions tout le temps, nous trouver aurait été un pur hasard.

Rémus hocha la tête, compréhensif.

Harry essayait de comprendre et de retenir tous les noms et mots que l'homme employait, mais c'était difficile. Il avait déjà remis un visage sur les noms de Albus et Severus, mais il avait déjà oublié les noms bizarres des deux autres.

\- Notre dernier espoir, qui a marché puisque nous t'avons trouvé, était de suivre la chouette qui délivre les lettres d'admission à l'école de Poudlard. Celles-ci sont magiques et trouvent toujours le sorcier à qui elles sont destinées C'est ce que nous avons fait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'une école, monsieur ?

\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Moony, si tu veux.

Rémus lui sourit un peu piteusement mais il essaya de reprendre contenance pour continuer.

\- C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais quand tu étais petit. Une école c'est un lieu où les enfants apprennent plein de choses. Poudlard, le château où nous avons vécu ces derniers jours, est une école pour sorciers. On y enseigne comment se servir de la magie.

\- Je vais apprendre la magie ? Demanda Harry, soudain beaucoup plus enjoué que quelques instants avant.

Rémus sourit de plus bel et son père lui donna un coup de langue.

\- Quand tu arriveras à te transformer en petit garçon, alors tu pourras apprendre la magie. La magie n'est pas pour les petits renardeaux.

Harry eu une moue déçue.

\- C'est pas juste, bouda-t-il.

\- Tu y arriveras, Harry. J'en suis certain, mais ça te prendra du temps.

Et ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à parler de leurs vies. Rémus racontant des anecdotes sur la petite enfance de Harry, Harry décrivant ses aventures dans la forêt avec son père.

.

Au petit matin, c'est Severus qui vint les chercher. Il aida Lupin à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie, en passant un bras sous son épaule et fut suivit des deux renards inquiets mais qui commençaient à comprendre de plus en plus de choses sur le comportement humain. Après avoir déposé le loup-garou sur un lit blanc, il se dirigea dans ses appartements. Harry eu un peu de mal à quitter Moony qui, visiblement, n'allait pas bien. Mais Rémus su le rassurer en quelques caresses et l'enjoignit de suivre le sorcier en robe sombre.

.

Le petit renardeau prit de plus en plus confiance. Il passa toute une journée à observer les aller-retour de Severus, cet homme qui faisait partit des gens qui n'avaient pas abandonné les recherches pour le retrouver. Il déambulait entre ses chaudrons – quelles drôles de manies – et Harry étudiait les changements d'expression sur son visage, selon les résultats qu'il semblait obtenir.

.

Après une autre journée enfermé dans les appartements du professeur, il décida d'aller explorer un peu ce château gigantesque. Sans s'enfoncer trop loin au début – non pas qu'il ne soit pas courageux, mais quand même, cette bâtisse était immense et impressionnante – il avança petit à petit, s'appropriant les lieux. En commençant par les couloirs environnants et les salles de classes qui s'y trouvaient, puis en entamant un étage, puis un autre. Il lui fallu bien deux semaines, en employant chaque jour, pour visiter presque tout le domaine.

Cependant, lui restaient inaccessibles toutes les pièces fermées. Il en existait un bon nombre car, si la plupart des portes s'ouvraient toutes seules à son approche et donnaient généralement sur de simples salles de classes qu'elles soient entretenues ou désaffectées, le nombre de salles dangereuses était conséquent et les portes ou systèmes de fermeture, de protection, de repoussement, étaient nombreux.

Souvent, Rémus l'accompagnait dans ses périples et lui parlait de tout et de rien. Son père, lui, prenait de la distance et se mêlait de moins en moins à ses activités journalières. Restant seul dans l'appartement ou faisant un tour dans la forêt interdite, il l'attendait le soir pour entendre le récit de ses aventures.

Petit à petit, Harry apprenait du quotidien des humains, de leur mode de vie. Il retenait aussi quelques expressions qu'utilisaient ses deux humains, tels que l'interdiction, exprimée par le « non », le haussement du ton ou des gestes et expressions faciales caractéristiques. De même que les bons comportements étaient récompensés par des caresses ou des cadeaux, de doux tons et autres gestes agréables. Il reconnaissait aussi quelques mots tels que « manger », « dormir » ou autres qui rythmaient son quotidien.

.

La première rencontre que Harry eut à faire seul, fut celle d'un fantôme et celle-ci ne se fit pas sans accroche. Il était seul, déambulant dans un énième couloir, au hasard de ses envies, quand il l'aperçut. Après avoir sursauté en découvrant une présence étrangère, il en fit le tour en silence. Son aspect était des plus curieux : transparent, d'un camaïeu de gris et ses pieds ne touchaient pas terre.

Sa présence n'avait pas encore été détectée par son vis à vis. Puis, quand le fantôme le remarqua finalement, le petit renardeau grogna, lui montrant ses minuscules crocs et tenta de l'attaquer à coups de griffes donnés dans le vide. Il essaya même de le mordre, mais quand sa mâchoire passa à travers, la sensation de froid intense le surprit tellement qu'il éternua plusieurs fois avant d'abdiquer et de se carapater. Le baron sanglant, célèbre fantôme de la maison Serpentard, avait observé son cirque avec stoïcisme, puis, observant le départ de son minuscule assaillant, s'en alla avec un haussement d'épaule.

Harry, lui, avait foncé dans sa nouvelle tanière de pierre, recherchant le réconfort d'un de ses tuteurs. Il y trouva Rémus dans son habituel fauteuil au coin du feu et lui sauta dessus.

\- Et bien, et bien ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le loup-garou réceptionna la petite boule de poils et le prit contre lui.

\- Mais tu trembles ! Allons, allons, tout va bien maintenant. Tout va bien.

Il continua à rassurer sa petite charge avec sa voix grave, calme et posée, en lui conférant de douces caresses.

.

Le petit renardeau se calmait enfin quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Oui ? Demanda Rémus, sans bouger.

Snape pénétra alors dans la pièce, portant ses éternelles robes noires, mais avec un air plus calme et serein que lorsqu'il était en période scolaire et qu'il avait affaire à ses élèves.

\- Bonjour Severus, tout va bien ?

Au son de la porte qui s'était ouverte, Harry avait redressé la tête. Et à la vue de son deuxième humain, il avait sauté des genoux du premier et courut dans les jambes du second.

\- Bonjour Rémus. Tout va bien, je venais transmettre un message. Bonjour, toi, ajouta-t-il en appliquant une grattouille sur le museau du petit qui jouait dans ses robes.

Le blond sourit, amusé par le comportement du maître des potions envers Harry.

\- Albus m'a dit que Minerva viendrait aujourd'hui afin de rencontrer notre petite boule de poils ambulante et de tenter de communiquer avec lui sous sa forme animagus. Elle devrait être là pour 17h00.

\- Très bien, je te remercie, répondit le propriétaire des appartements. Doit-on la rejoindre quelque part en particulier, ou viendra-t-elle jusqu'à nous ?

\- Je pense qu'Albus la conduira ici, elle devrait arriver par son bureau.

\- Bien, c'est entendu. J'allais passer à table, tu te joins à moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas, mais je devrai te quitter vite, j'ai …

\- Une potion sur le feu, finirent-ils ensemble.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, pouffa Rémus.

.

Quand l'heure du thé sonna, Albus arriva, comme prévu, avec la sous-directrice. Ils pénétrèrent dans la tour et discutèrent des derniers événements en grignotant de petits biscuits et sirotant leurs boissons chaudes. Puis Minerva souhaita voir Harry qui n'était pas présent dans la salle. Rémus leur indiqua qu'il allait le chercher, car il jouait dehors avec son père, et sortit.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec une boule de poils noirs de jais dans ses bras. La seule femme de la réunion fut choquée par son aspect.

\- Il est si petit. Est-ce normal ?

\- Il est vrai qu'il a une petite carrure, mais Hagrid l'a ausculté, m'a dis Rémus, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Et puis, après tout, les animagi vieillissent en même temps que le sorcier et Harry est encore un enfant, indiqua Albus.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu d'animagus si jeune, il faut dire.

\- C'est juste. Harry Potter a, comme ses parents, de grands talents innés en magie et une puissance qui est conséquente.

\- Alors il est vraiment bloqué sous cette forme ?

\- Je pense qu'il ne se souvient pas de son passé de petit garçon.

\- Si vous me permettez, intervint Lupin. Lorsque j'ai communiqué avec lui, la nuit de pleine lune, il n'avait, en effet, aucun souvenir de son premier état. Mais j'ai pu lui expliquer l'essentiel, et il l'a plutôt bien pris, je trouve.

Le directeur acquiesça pensivement.

\- C'est pourquoi vous comptez sur moi pour pouvoir discuter avec lui sous ma forme animagus ? Vous espérez que le phénomène qui s'est produit avec Rémus sous sa forme de loup-garou se reproduise.

\- C'est exacte, très chère. Si vous voulez bien essayer.

La professeure de métamorphose, animagus à ses heures, observa le petit renardeau, toujours tapis dans les bras de son ancien élève. Harry, lui, avait plongé son museau dans les plis de la robe de son porteur.

Rémus sourit tendrement avant d'attraper son petit fardeau et de l'élever, le tenant sous les aisselles, afin qu'il soit capable de voir la transformation complète en chat de la sous-directrice.

Minerva prit une longue inspiration, ferma les yeux et en trois secondes prit sa forme féline. Un chat tigré avec deux traits cerclant ses yeux, comme les lunettes de sa forme humaine. Le renardeau écarquilla les yeux et gesticula dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se dégager de l'emprise du loup-garou. Quand il se fut extirpé et se retrouva au sol, il galopa aussi vite qu'il put à l'opposé de la salle et se cacha sous un meuble.

Albus éclata de rire alors que Rémus gloussait plus discrètement. La chatte, elle, affichait un air contrarié.

\- Excusez-le, professeur, la vitesse de votre métamorphose a du lui faire peur car ce n'est pas du tout la réaction qu'il a eu quand je me suis transformé, expliqua le loup-garou avec un sourire contrit.

Il entendit le chat grogner et se leva pour aller chercher l'enfant. S'approchant doucement du meuble derrière lequel Harry s'était tapit, il s'agenouilla au sol et fit tout pour le réconforter. Il lui parla doucement quelques minutes tandis que son père le poussait du museau. Il finit par accepter de se rapprocher de l'autre animagus, bien qu'avec méfiance.

.

Devant le chat, il se mit à le renifler, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de lui plaire, que ce soit à l'un ou à l'autre, d'ailleurs. Il éternua une fois, deux fois, puis s'assit devant, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il comprenait bien que les humains attendaient quelques chose de lui, mais de là à savoir quoi …

\- Ils veulent que tu l'observes, afin de l'imiter, souffla une voix dans son dos.

\- Devenir un chat ?

Harry éternua de nouveau et son père rit.

\- Non, que tu te transformes en humain, serais-tu allergique ?

Cette fois il se retourna pour regarder son père dans les yeux. Il devait plaisanter.

Mais il était tout à fait sérieux.

\- Papa, je peux pas me transformer en humain.

Puis il prit un air boudeur :

\- Et je ne suis pas allergique, il y avait tellement de poussières là dessous …

\- Mon fils, tu es l'un d'eux, pas dupe pour deux sous quant à la diversion de son fils.

\- Mais je ne m'en souviens pas !

\- Ça prendra du temps, mais c'est pour ça qu'ils te montrent comment faire, même si leurs méthodes ne sont pas des plus claires, ajouta-t-il pensivement.

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'était pas convaincu.

\- Tu y arriveras, mon fils. Je le sais.

Son père lui appliqua quelques léchouilles et il se coula à ses pattes pour reprendre un peu de courage. Les humains recommencèrent à parler entre eux, puis s'adressèrent au chat. À peine le silence instauré, un « woosh » retentit et le chat redevint humain.

.

\- Bien, reprit le directeur. Nous allons réessayer encore une fois. Minerva prenez place, je vous prie. Et essayer de communiquer.

Et une fois encore, l'animagus prit sa forme de félin.

.

Harry ne sursauta pas mais fit un pas en arrière, avant de reprendre sa place. Non. Il ne comprenait pas comment observer cette humaine se transformer en chat pouvait l'aider.

.

\- Si ça ne fonctionne pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura Rémus.

Il désespérait de retrouver le petit garçon qu'il avait perdu il y a si longtemps, même s'il savait que jamais il ne rattraperait le temps perdu. Il voulait de nouveau pouvoir serrer Harry dans ses bras, lui apprendre toutes ces choses qu'un petit garçon doit savoir.

\- Pas d'inquiétude, mon ami. Harry y arrivera, il lui faut juste un peu de temps, qu'il accepte sa condition de petit garçon et ce n'est pas simple. Il a tout de même passé sept ans de sa courte vie sous forme de renard.

Rémus acquiesça et observa les deux animagi. Le chat se mit à miauler et le renard lui répondit par un aboiement.

\- Ah ? Fit le directeur, plein d'attente.

\- Ça ne marche pas, Albus. Je comprends toujours Harry, du moins je comprends ses aboiements, tout comme dans la forêt, mais je ne comprends pas et n'ai jamais compris un chat.

\- Mmm, peut être est-ce un problème de famille, dans ce cas là. Après tout, vous êtes tous deux des canidés, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Minerva.

Sur ces entre-faits, le chat en question repris sa forme de sorcière.

\- On ne se comprend pas, confirma-t-elle. Pas plus que sous ma forme humaine.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rémus intima la personne à entrer et c'est le professeur Snape qui apparut.

-Severus, quelle bonne surprise ! S'exclama le directeur.

\- Albus, répondit l'interpellé avec un signe de la tête en guise de salut. Rémus, Minerva.

\- Entre donc, proposa le locataire des lieux.

-Merci, mais je voudrais m'entretenir avec Albus.

\- Oui ? Fit l'intéressé.

Le directeur déplia sa longue silhouette, défroissa sa robe et rejoignit son maître des potions à la porte. Les deux personnes restantes eurent juste l'occasion d'entendre le début de leur conversation avant que la porte ne se referme :

\- Albus, je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui me force à vous demander …

.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent, qui laissent des messages, qui lisent et me suivent !

Un petit changement de format pour la suite, les chapitres seront plus court (je suis plus occupée et c'était soit ça, soit plus de temps entre chaque publication)... J'espère que ça n'affectera pas votre soutien ! :)

Sur ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

.

Harry vit bien le regard un peu déçu que Rémus avait eu après cette tentative d'éducation à la métamorphose. Il voulait qu'il y arrive, tout comme son père. Pour sa part, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il pensait ne pas pouvoir y arriver. Il n'était qu'un petit garçon, transformé en renard parce que ses parents étaient morts et que sa tante et son oncle ne voulait pas de lui. Son père était tout son monde.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ces humains viennent le trouver et l'amènent ici. Aujourd'hui, son père, bien qu'il l'aimait toujours autant, n'était plus TOUT son monde. L'histoire que Moony lui avait racontée avait changé sa perception des choses. Il était un peu perdu. Pour la première fois depuis toutes ces découvertes, il prit le temps d'y réfléchir, de revenir sur les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces derniers jours. Il sortait enfin de son déni et acceptait de n'être, effectivement, pas un renard.

Cette soirée là, il resta dans un coin de la salle, près de la cheminée, sur la couverture que leur avait donnée Rémus à leur arrivée et ne parla pas. Il ne vint même pas manger quand ce fut l'heure.

.

Le lendemain, Rémus se réveilla, se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, et se dirigea en mode automatique jusqu'au coin « salle à manger » de son appartement. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table et, toujours un peu sommeillant, donna trois petits coups sur le plateau de bois. Aussitôt, un petit déjeuner complet apparut. Il leva le bras dans l'intention de se servir une bonne tasse de café, mais un poids le retint par la manche. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un œil au fameux poids.

Fox. C'était Fox qui pinçait la manche de sa robe de chambre avec ses dents. D'une pression à peine poussée, il força le sorcier à se lever et le suivre. Interloqué par le comportement du vieux renard, Rémus le suivit sans comprendre.

Et il n'allait certainement pas poser de question à l'animal.

Son compère le mena jusqu'au coin de la pièce où il dormait avec son fils depuis leur installation. Quand ils y arrivèrent, un petit corps tout nu se trouvait là, recroquevillé.

Et là son esprit eut un bug.

Il mit bien une minute à sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Harry ?

Sa voix étranglée, légèrement suraiguë, réveilla l'enfant endormi, mais il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, le renardeau avait reprit sa place. Rémus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Inconsciemment, Harry avait réussi à reprendre sa forme humaine.

La boule de poils ouvrit ses yeux émeraude et commença à remuer puis se leva. Quand il constata l'attention qu'on lui portait, il aboya. Son père et lui conversèrent. Ils parlaient trop rapidement pour que le loup-garou les comprenne, mais Harry couina et baissa les oreilles. Il fit plusieurs tours sur lui même, en continuant ses petits bruits et Rémus sut que ça n'allait pas.

\- Hey, hey, tout va bien. Tu y arriveras encore, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il prit le renardeau dans ses bras, retourna s'asseoir à table et, continuant de rassurer sa petite charge, se servit du café. Son père les avait rejoint, s'était assis à côté de la chaise et avait posé sa tête sur le genou de l'humain, tout près de son fils.

.

\- Albus, je suis désolé de vous imposer cette présence, mais si vous voulez que je conserve ma couverture auprès d'eux, il me fallait accepter, je lui devais un service …

\- Je sais bien, mon ami, je sais bien. Et c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de rester au château. Enfin, peut être ce séjour pourra être bénéfique sur plus d'un point, ajouta le vieux sorcier, énigmatique.

\- Je ferai mon possible, mais avec son père, je me dois d'être discret, aussi mes messages ne peuvent être que subliminaux. Il en est de même, vous le savez, avec tous mes élèves.

\- Bien sur, Severus. Et non seulement je le sais, vous approuve et vous encourage, mais je vous en suis aussi infiniment reconnaissant. Sans vous, qui sait combien nous aurions perdu de Serpentard chaque année. Cependant, pour ce qui est de ce garçon, j'attends plutôt de voir sa rencontre avec Harry.

Le professeur de potion acquiesça silencieusement, observant les deux silhouettes qui approchaient au loin, venant de passer les grilles de l'école. L'une était plus grande que l'autre, mais elles étaient toutes deux vêtues de noir et leurs mêmes chevelures blondes rayonnaient au soleil estival.

.

Au moment de rentrer dans le château, accompagné de sa charge temporaire avec qui il allait devoir partager les appartements, Severus croisa Rémus, heureusement seul. Il tenta de lui faire passer un message silencieux en le regardant dans les yeux, avant de le saluer avec froideur.

\- Lupin, je vous présente Drago Malfoy. Drago, voici Monsieur Lupin qui loge au château en ce moment.

Le jeune garçon de onze ans parcourut l'homme de ses yeux gris, détaillant ses vieilles fripes et ses chaussures élimées et acquiesça d'un air froid et contrôlé.

\- Monsieur, dit il poliment.

\- Bonjour, répondit le loup-garou un peu décontenancé par l'attitude de son ami et de cet enfant.

Puis, sans autres mot, le duo reprit sa marche et s'enfonça dans les couloirs du château en direction des cachots.

.

Ce jour là, il pleuvait des cordes et aucun des deux renards ne montra le bout de son museau. Ils s'étaient tous les deux réfugiés sous la couverture qu'il leur avait été donnée pour se coucher. Sauf que contrairement à leurs habitudes, où ils se roulaient simplement en boules dessus, ils s'étaient, alors, emmitouflés dedans.

Leur hôte les avait observés un temps avant de lui même se caler sous un plaid, dans un fauteuil confortable, au coin du feu. Décidément, l'Écosse, même en été, ne serai jamais le pays le plus chaud du monde, encore moins le plus sec.

\- Papa.

Fox, sans ouvrir les yeux, tendit les oreilles pour montrer à son fils que malgré son faible murmure, il était à l'écoute.

\- Tu seras pas fâché si je deviens un humain, hein, dis.

Cette fois, non seulement son père ouvrit les yeux, mais il tourna la tête vers lui aussi.

\- Mon fils, tu es un humain. Je t'aime maintenant et je t'aimerai toujours autant quand tu arriveras à te retransformer.

Harry enfouit son museau dans le poitrail du vieux renard et baragouina un « je t'aime aussi », avant de se rendormir. Son père lui léchouilla son pelage puis reposa son museau autour du petit corps blotti contre lui.

.

Un « woosh » retentit dans le bureau directorial. Albus qui était plongé dans la paperasse de l'école leva les yeux de son bureau, regardant la cheminée par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le feu avait prit une couleur verte avant de laisser un homme de grande carrure en sortir, rapidement suivi d'un deuxième.

\- Kingsley, Alastor ! Et bien, et bien. Je ne savais pas que c'était la journée « porte ouverte » à Poudlard, aujourd'hui, pouffa-t-il fier de lui.

\- Nous sommes venus aussi vite que nous avons pu ! Où est-il ? Nous sommes rentrés de mission il n'y a pas une heure et avons vu votre message. Vous l'avez vraiment retrouvé ? Ça a marché ? Il est là ? Il va bien ?

Alastor, derrière lui, leva les yeux au ciel et grogna.

\- Doucement, mon ami, sourit le vieux directeur. Harry va très bien. Il est, en ce moment même, ici, à Poudlard.

Kingsley soupira et sourit en entendant ces nouvelles.

\- Nous l'avons retrouvé, comme prévu, à son anniversaire avec la livraison de sa lettre d'admission à l'école et il loge chez Rémus, au pied de la tour des Serdaigles.

Alastor se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil pour soulager sa jambe.

\- Et il était vraiment un renard ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est un renard, oui, ou devrais-je dire un renardeau.

\- Un renardeau ? Répéta Kingsley avec un immense sourire.

\- Un renardeau, affirma Albus, amusé. Mais racontez-moi votre mission, messieurs.

Et, avec sérieux, les deux Aurors firent leur rapport.

Un elfe de maison était venu leur servir des petits sandwichs à l'heure du repas. Puis ils dérivèrent sur les missions à venir. Quand ils en arrivèrent à échanger sur des choses plus badines qui relevaient surtout de la vie privée, Alastor les quitta, prétextant de la paperasse à remplir.

\- Et elle va pas se remplir toute seule ! Avait-il déclaré avant de saluer les deux autres hommes et de traverser la cheminée.

\- Bien, maintenant que mister ronchon est parti … Comment est-il ?

Albus en rit.

\- Vous ne perdez pas le nord. Mais venez plutôt le constater par vous même, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée. Il me tardait de le rencontrer enfin ! Je me souviens encore de son père, lors de son apprentissage, à l'école des Aurors. Après ce qu'il a du vivre, pauvre enfant …

\- Rassurez-vous, il s'en est finalement bien sorti.

Le vieux sorcier expliqua la situation au plus jeune tout en le menant aux appartements du loup-garou.

.

Rémus était plongé dans sa lecture lorsque des coups à la porte retentirent. Il mit quelques secondes à sortir de la fabuleuse aventure qu'était en train de vivre Ulysse, puis se leva pour découvrir qui lui rendait visite. Il savait que Severus avait un invité, il doutait donc fortement que ce soit lui. Et Albus venait très rarement jusqu'ici, ou il passait par la cheminée, plus rapide.

Pourtant ce fut bien lui qui se trouvait derrière le panneau de bois, accompagné de l'ancien tuteur formateur de James et Sirius.

\- Kingsley, quelle surprise ! Bienvenue ! Mais entrez !

\- Rémus, je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

Ils s'étreignirent en une franche et amicale accolade avant de se séparer.

\- Bien ! Très bien, même. A vrai dire j'ai l'impression d'une deuxième jeunesse depuis que je m'occupe de mes deux petits colocataires. Mais, et toi ? Quand es-tu rentré ?

\- À l'instant, enfin … disons ce matin, rit l'Auror.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Tout s'est bien fini, c'est le principal.

Rémus grimaça. Appréhender les « méchants » du monde sorcier, n'était pas un métier joyeux tous les jours. Enfin, comme disait son ami, ça s'était bien fini, c'était ce qu'il y avait à retenir.

\- Alors, abrégea Kingsley. Où est ton fameux « colocataire » ?

Le loup-garou sourit, presque comme chaque fois qu'était évoqué cette adorable boule de poils.

\- Les renards n'aiment pas la pluie, alors avec un temps comme le notre aujourd'hui, nos petits amis paressent sous la couette, répondit Rémus malicieusement en s'approchant du coin de la pièce où dormaient les deux renards.

.

Harry fut réveillé par les caresses de son humain qui prononçait quelques mots d'une voix douce dont il ne reconnaissait que son nom. Fainéant, il ronronna un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il y avait effectivement son humain mais celui-ci était accompagné d'un autre, d'une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Son père, qui avait relevé la truffe dès l'entrée de l'intrus, grogna gentiment.

\- Ils sont amis, informa-t-il son fils. Ils on l'air de se retrouver après une longue séparation. Le timbre de la voix de l'autre est grave et posé, joyeux depuis qu'il est entré.

Harry l'observa. Les deux humains avaient recommencé à parler, tout en les couvant du regard et l'intrus ne semblait pas du tout hostile. Au contraire même, il s'approchait doucement et présenta sa main avant d'entamer un autre mouvement.

Le renardeau renifla cette main et y découvrit une bonne odeur de sandwich. Sans plus de cérémonie, il entreprit de la lécher et d'en nettoyer la moindre parcelle de peau.

.

Kingsley fut surpris par le geste mais pouffa sous les chatouilles opérées par la petite langue râpeuse. De son autre main, il caressa à son tour la petite boule de poils qu'il trouvait adorable.

\- Il a l'air de t'avoir adopté, dit Rémus amusé. Ça facilitera le voyage au ministère ! Quand devez vous y aller ?

\- Albus doit prendre rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et nous irons probablement dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. La procédure devrait être rapide, il s'agit tout de même de l'enfant Qui-A-Survécu et c'est une demande express de Albus Dumbledore, personne n'oserait la lui refuser. Harry deviendra officiellement mon fils après cela.

Rémus acquiesça pensivement. Il regrettait ne pas être capable de faire de même, mais la loi était la loi, aussi injuste soit-elle.

\- Je sais que tu aurais voulu être à ma place, Rémus, et j'avoue que tu es sans doutes le plus apte que je connaisse. Je suis sincèrement désolé que ça ne puisse être le cas, mais ma filiation avec Harry ne sera qu'officielle, officieusement tu seras celui qui prend soin de lui, bien que je ferai tout mon possible pour venir vous rendre visite au moindre temps libre. Seulement, avec mon boulot …

\- Tu fais un merveilleux travail, 'Ley, le rassura à son tour le loup-garou.

Kingsley continua un moment à caresser le renardeau qui s'était retourné sur le dos afin de présenter son ventre à cette main si habile et généreuse en papouilles. Rémus les regardait, attendri.

\- Que diriez-vous, tous les trois, d'aller faire un tour dans le château pour se dégourdir les pattes ?

.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos messages, encouragement, pour lire et me suivre :)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

.

Drago avait fini par quitter les cachots de Snape. Cet homme était bien gentil, mais l'observer faire ses potions, ou lire dans un canapé toute la journée, très peu pour lui. Il avait donc pris l'initiative de partir faire un tour, en laissant un mot à son gardien pour l'en informer, et de découvrir ce château tant fantasmé par son âme de gamin quand son père et sa mère lui contaient des histoires.

Dans les couloirs, il observa d'un air un peu dédaigneux les tableaux qui faisaient la causette entre eux. Certains le regardaient passer, un ou deux l'interpellèrent mais dans ces moments là, Drago s'enfuyait, dignement, comme son père lui avait appris, mais assez rapidement tout de même.

Tout comme Harry une semaine plus tôt, il testa quelques salles, mais comme son compère, il se heurta à des systèmes bloquant l'accès à plusieurs d'entre elles.

Il s'imaginait dans une de ces salles de classes, assis à une de ces tables, écoutant un professeur et prenant des notes assidûment. Il fallait qu'il patiente encore deux petites semaines avant de faire sa rentrée dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard avec ses amis. Il s'avança sur l'une des estrades, se positionna à la place du professeur et prit un air important.

\- Monsieur Zabini ! Avez vous fais vos devoirs aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il dans le vide avec une voix faussement grave. Non ? RETENUE CE SOIR ! Hurla-t-il.

Il pouffa bêtement mais s'arrêta brusquement, croyant avoir entendu un bruit. Il s'enfuît dans un autre couloir.

Le petit blond avait complètement abandonné son masque hautain. Il flânait dans la salle des trophées, recherchant un nom connu, quand il entendit des voix raisonnées entre les murs des couloirs. Il ne discernait pas de mots précis, mais c'était une conversation menée par au moins deux personnes, bien que parfois il semblait qu'une troisième était sollicitée, seulement aucune réponse ne donnait suite. Puis il y eut un aboiement.

Curieux, Drago s'approcha discrètement, espérant apercevoir ces personnes. Son père lui avait pourtant affirmé que le château était désert pendant les vacances et Snape n'avait pas démenti.

A cause du mauvais temps, les couloirs étaient sombres et les torches s'allumaient au passage des arrivants. Le jeune garçon voyait déjà leurs ombres se profiler sur les murs de pierre. Il pouvait désormais reconnaître certains mots et entendre les bruits de pas.

.

Harry releva soudainement le museau. Il percevait une odeur. Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle des humains, mais avec une fragrance en moins. Curieux, il s'avança, suivant l'effluve, et sa piste le mena à un rideau qui couvrait partiellement une vitrine. N'osant trop s'en approcher, il aboya pour appeler de l'aide, même si son père, resté sous la couette, ne l'entendrait sûrement pas. Cependant, son humain sembla suffisamment intrigué par son appel pour s'accroupir près de lui, l'autre humain l'imitant à sa suite.

Moony tenta de lui parler, mais comme il n'était pas sous sa forme de loup, il ne comprenait pas grand chose. En fait, à part son prénom, il ne reconnaissait aucun mot.

\- Il y a quelqu'un, là ! Essaya-t-il de transmettre.

Son humain le comprenait des fois, alors il répéta plusieurs fois qu'il avait détecté quelque chose derrière le tissu épais. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques paroles et se redressèrent. L'autre tendit sa main et tira le rideau, dévoilant le porteur de l'odeur étrangère.

\- Un petit humain … fit-il choqué. Non, un petit d'humain ! Comment on appelle un petit d'humain ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Moony.

Mais Moony était occupé à parler avec le petit en question.

Celui-ci avait des poils si clairs sur la tête, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Les humains continuaient de discuter ensemble tandis que lui observait ce nouveau venu.

\- Décidément, aujourd'hui est le jour des rencontres ! J'espère qu'il sera aussi sympathique que l'autre. Faut que j'arrête de l'appeler « l'autre » d'ailleurs, mais je ne connais pas son nom …

Son odeur l'intriguait beaucoup aussi.

.

Le jeune garçon essayait de se recomposer un air digne alors que Kingsley tentait de retenir son rire en le dissimulant derrière sa main, mais voir le rejeton de Lucius Malfoy se planquer derrière un rideau était simplement trop pour lui.

Alors que Rémus négociait la participation de l'enfant à un goûter dans ses appartements, l'Auror s'approcha de Harry qui restait scotché devant le petit blondinet. Il posa un genou à terre et, doucement, attira son attention d'une caresse sur le sommet de son crâne. Le renardeau releva le museau et appuya sa tête contre la main pour demander plus. Il sourit. Il était en train de prendre la boule de poils dans ses bras quand Albus pointa le bout de son nez.

\- Toujours partout en même temps et au courant de tout, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, amusé.

Rémus abandonna l'enfant pour se tourner vers le directeur.

\- Albus ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour ce jeune homme, mais personnellement, je me joindrais volontiers à vous pour un goûter.

Dumbledore avait fixé le jeune garçon dans les yeux en parlant et l'enfant du se sentir contraint car il s'empressa d'acquiescer. Que pouvait-il donc encore manigancer ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car Harry lui rappela sa présence d'un petit jappement quémandeur. Les trois hommes tournèrent leur regard amusé vers lui alors que Drago le dévisageait les sourcils froncés.

\- Bon nous y allons ? Demanda le plus âgé du groupe.

.

Drago était assis bien droit dans le fauteuil que lui avait proposé le propriétaire des lieux. Il sirotait son thé avec distinction, comme sa mère lui avait toujours montré. Les adultes discutaient entre eux et le chiot qui l'avait découvert derrière le rideau un peu plus tôt, s'était assis près d'eux en lorgnant sur les biscuits disposés sur la table basse.

Il se demandait comment quitter poliment la petite sauterie, à laquelle il ne participait que par sa présence physique, lorsque le directeur prononça d'étranges paroles.

\- Alors comme ça, notre ami a réussi à se retransformer inconsciemment ? C'est intéressant.

Drago fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Excusez moi, monsieur, peut-être ai-je mal compris. Vous parlez bien de ce chien ?

Il désigna le canidé toujours obnubilé par la nourriture à laquelle il n'avait pas accès et s'étonna de voir leur hôte pouffer. Aussitôt, le petit blond repris son air froid et fronça les sourcils. Comment cet homme si mal habillé osait-il se moquer de lui ?

\- Voyez-vous, monsieur Malfoy, Harry, le renardeau ici présent, est un animagus. Un événement a contraint sa magie à prendre le dessus et, pour protéger son sorcier, l'a forcé à prendre sa forme animale.

Le visage du petit aristocrate laissa entrevoir un instant sa surprise, avant de se recomposer rapidement. Cependant, il restait une franche lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux qui amusa les trois adultes présents.

\- Harry est un sorcier, alors. Mais pourquoi ne reprend-il pas forme humaine s'il est animagus ?

Et cette fois ce fut Rémus qui répondit, prenant une voix douce et un ton pédagogique :

\- Harry n'a pas commandité sa transformation. Elle était totalement incontrôlée, ceci fait qu'il ne sait absolument pas la méthode de métamorphose inverse. Il était tellement jeune quand c'est arrivé que c'est à peine s'il se souvient être un petit garçon.

Drago affichait un air perplexe. Un sourcil froncé et l'autre haussé, il observa le renard, puisque ce n'était finalement pas un chien.

.

Harry avait abandonné l'idée qu'un des humains veuille bien lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un bout de biscuit. Aussi retourna-t-il auprès de son père, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis ce matin, incroyablement paresseux en ce jour trop humide.

\- Papa, comment on appelle un petit d'humain ? Demanda-t-il, avide d'en savoir plus.

Fox grogna mollement puis redressa la tête lentement.

\- Un enfant, marmonna-t-il avant de replonger le museau dans sa fourrure afin de se rendormir.

Le petit pouffa, amusé par le comportement de son père et répéta ce nouveau mot.

\- Enfant. Enfant. Enfant … Bizarre.

Puis, soudain, il tilta.

\- Je ressemblerais à ça ? Cria-t-il.

.

La semaine passa lentement pour Drago. La météo ne présentant aucune amélioration, il dut trouver des occupations à l'intérieur des murs de l'école, ce qui réduisait considérablement les possibilités. Il avait lu – beaucoup – fait quelques potions – pas assez à son goût mais Snape lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps libre à lui consacrer pour le laisser en confectionner plus, puisqu'il ne pouvait en faire sans sa surveillance – et avait exploré le château. Il n'avait croisé l'Auror Shaklebolt que deux fois, très rapidement, et aucun des autres habitants du château, hormis son tuteur temporaire, bien sur.

Il avait tenté de rencontrer Harry mais il ne pouvait décemment pas frapper à la porte de ce monsieur Lupin et l'animagus ne semblait pas sortir le bout de son nez, enfin de son museau.

Jusqu'à la veille de son départ.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, attablé dans la bibliothèque de l'école, quand la porte de la salle grinça doucement. Le petit blond sursauta. Il crut d'abord à un courant d'air, n'apercevant personne franchir le seuil, puis remarqua la petite boule de poils aussi noire que la suie. Elle aussi semblait avoir vu l'enfant car son regard vert brillant était posé sur Drago et, après un court temps d'arrêt, trottina dans sa direction.

Il ne fit que hausser un sourcil lorsque le renardeau s'assit devant lui, attendant visible quelque chose de sa part. Il n'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, qu'il était hautement intrigué par le prodige qu'avait accompli la magie de son petit camarade. Il devait être drôlement puissant, ou avoir un truc bien particulier, pour avoir réussi ce tour de force.

Harry dut perdre patience car il aboya, sortant Drago de ses pensées.

\- Que veux tu ? Finit-il par lui demander.

Un autre aboiement.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de faire tout ce raffut ! Tu ne sais pas te tenir ou quoi ? Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, on se doit d'être silencieux.

La frimousse qui lui faisait face pencha la tête sur le côté. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Drago retint un soupir. Un homme qui sait se tenir, ne soupire pas. Un Malfoy sait se tenir.

.

Cet enfant n'était pas très drôle. Il regardait Harry, sans bouger et, s'il avait compris le sens de la première phrase, la deuxième avait été trop longue. Prononcés trop rapidement, il n'arrivait pas encore à bien saisir tous les mots et, a fortiori, leur sens. Il aboya encore une fois, espérant déclencher une réponse ou un geste de la part de Drago.

Rien. Aucune réponse quelle qu'elle soit. Pas le moindre sourcillement.

Harry adopta alors une autre stratégie. Il se releva, s'approcha encore plus près et pinça de ses dents la robe du jeune sorcier. Il tira doucement dessus, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de plaire à l'enfant. À peine son geste entamé que le jeune garçon se releva et bouscula le renardeau violemment.

Un petit couinement s'échappa de sa gueule alors qu'il se retrouvait les quatre pattes en l'air.

.

Drago était catastrophé, son père allait le tuer si sa robe était abîmée. Il vérifia le tissu et cette fois ne put retenir son soupir de soulagement. Puis il incendia le fautif d'un regard noir « copyright Malfoy ». Mais la bouille, présentement toute ébouriffée, de la minuscule boule de poils coupa toute protestation.

\- Oh, pas la peine de faire des yeux pareils ! Maugréa-t-il de mauvaise foi.

Une minute s'écoula, qu'ils passèrent dans un combat de regard, l'un larmoyant, l'autre froncé. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus les sourcils blonds tremblaient, jusqu'à se lisser totalement. Puis Drago craqua.

\- Oh, bon d'accord.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il prit le renardeau dans ses bras qui aussitôt se pelotonna dans cette chaleur.

Si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je fais une carpette de ta fourrure, menaça-t-il, tout en caressant le doux pelage.

.

Harry passa le reste de sa journée sur les genoux de Drago tandis que ce dernier bouquinait tranquillement dans la gigantesque bibliothèque de l'école.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tout le monde !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

.

Harry sentait sur son dos quelque chose qui piquait. Encore somnolant, les yeux fermés, il tenta de se retourner, mais son corps était bizarre, il ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude. Était-il en train de rêver ? Pourtant, il entendait son père ronfler doucement à ses côtés. Il remua sous les couvertures, mais elles ne le couvraient plus totalement.

De mauvaise humeur à cause de ce réveil quelque peu désagréable, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était embué, il ne distinguait rien. Il cligna plusieurs fois, plissa les paupières … Rien. Poussant un gros soupir, il reposa sa tête quand soudain il s'aperçut qu'elle ne reposait même plus sur la couverture. Comment avait-il pu arriver là ? Pourtant il sentait bien le tissu sur ses flans, bien que le contact soit piquant. Ses pieds aussi étaient à l'air.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il tenta de se relever, mais ses membres non plus ne lui répondaient plus, ou plutôt il ne les contrôlait plus. Il les sentait bouger, mais rien de ce qu'il attendait ne se produisait.

Ses mouvements finirent par réveiller son père qui se tourna vers lui. À peine l'eut-il aperçu qu'il sauta sur ses quatre pattes, les oreilles dressées, alertes. Et il aboya.

Aboya ?

.

Rémus qui s'était levé de bonne heure, était en train d'écrire dans un petit carnet lorsqu'il entendit Fox. Tournant la tête pour comprendre la raison de son excitation soudaine, il découvrit Harry qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, sous forme humaine.

Humaine ?

.

Fox, après avoir senti son fils lui donner des coups dans le dos, se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour demander ce qu'il se passait. Il tourna la tête et eut un choc.

Il sauta sur ses pattes et s'exclama :

\- Harry, c'est fantastique ! Tu as réussi !

.

Son père avait aboyé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris ? Enfin, il avait compris le sens global de sa phrase, mais n'en avait pas distingué les mots.

Il tenta encore une fois de se lever mais ses membres tremblaient. Est-ce que ses pattes avaient grandi ? Il les sentait immenses, mais ne pouvait toujours pas les distinguer, sa vision était complètement floue.

.

Rémus s'approcha rapidement de l'enfant qui commençait à paniquer.

\- Harry, c'est Moony, tout va bien, c'est normal.

Il lui caressa doucement la tête et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux tout aussi noirs que sa fourrure de renard mais beaucoup plus ébouriffés. Cela sembla le rassurer car sa respiration ralentit sensiblement. Cependant l'enfant se tordait encore pour essayer de se dégager des couvertures alors il la prit à pleines mains et la poussa plus loin pour libérer le petit corps remuant. Puis, avec une main, celle qui n'avait pas repris ses attentions sur sa tête pour le calmer, il amena ses membres sous les yeux de Harry, afin qu'il prenne conscience de sa condition.

Il avait ramené les deux membres supérieurs devant les yeux de l'enfant, mais il n'avait pas réagi.

Pensif, il continuait de passer ses doigts entre les mèches de jais, quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il s'interrogea une seconde sur la personne qui pouvait se tenir derrière le panneau de bois, puis se dit qu'il ne saurait jamais mieux qu'en allant ouvrir. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Harry de si tôt.

Soufflant, il se leva.

Il fut étonné par l'identité de son visiteur.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, Bonjour ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Monsieur Lupin, répondit le petit blond solennellement. Je suis venu vous dire au revoir, puisque je quitte le château dans une heure.

\- Oh, très bien, bredouilla-t-il surpris. J'ai été enchanté de vous rencontrer.

\- De même.

Rémus pensait qu'ils en avaient fini, mais le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas.

\- Vous vouliez autre chose ?

L'enfant sembla hésité avant de demander :

\- Puis-je dire au revoir à Harry, monsieur ?

Le loup-garou sourit, puis se souvint de la situation de son petit pensionnaire.

\- Oh bien sûr ! Tu arrives bien, il a réussi à prendre forme humaine ! S'exclama le plus vieux, ne s'apercevant même pas qu'il était naturellement passé au tutoiement avec Drago.

Il le guida jusque là où se tenait Harry et son père quand il avait ouvert, mais à la place du petit garçon qu'il avait laissé, le renardeau était revenu.

\- Oh. J'imagine que ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui que le la chambre voisine trouvera un nouveau locataire.

Il eut une moue déçue tandis que le petit blond s'approchait de son camarade. Drago passa une main un peu hésitante sur sa douce fourrure et lui murmura quelques mots, pour ne pas que l'adulte entende :

\- Au revoir, mini-pattes ! On se reverra dans une semaine, quand je ferai mon entrée en première année.

Et rapidement, adressant un simple hochement de tête au propriétaire des lieux, il quitta l'appartement.

Rémus regarda le blondinet partir puis revint sur Harry. Il avait évidemment entendu ce qu'avait dit le fils Malfoy, avec ses sens de loup-garou, et il en avait été presque choqué.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à te mettre un Malfoy dans la poche ? Il n'y a bien que toi pour accomplir ce genre de miracle !

Il s'assit près de lui puis ajouta tout bas, pensant à voix haute :

\- Avec une bouille pareille, comment veux-tu ne pas enrouler tout le monde autour de ton petit doigt ?

Puis il se souvint d'une chose :

\- Comment Malfoy t'a-t-il appelé ? « Mini-pattes » ? Tu sais que c'est un excellent surnom ça ?

Il commença alors à conter :

\- Tu sais, j'étais un peu plus vieux que toi quand j'ai reçu mon propre surnom. Ton père, James, Peter, Sirius et moi on formait une belle bande de Gryffondors frondeurs et farceurs. À cause de mon « petit problème de fourrure », comme disaient-ils, je devais me cacher tous les mois et subir la pleine lune seul, alors ton père, Peter et Sirius ont accompli un petit prodige. Ils m'ont offert la plus belle preuve d'amitié du monde, ils ont appris à devenir animagus pour pouvoir me suivre dans mes transformations. Normalement c'est très dur, tu sais ? Petit chanceux !

Alors qu'il racontait son histoire, Harry s'était positionné tout contre ses jambes, la tête posée sur l'une d'entre elles et ronronnait de bonheur. Rémus sourit en s'en apercevant et continua :

\- On nous nommait déjà les « Maraudeurs », à cause de toutes les bêtises que l'on faisait et surtout du fait qu'on parcourait souvent le château de nuit, pour trouver de nouveaux passages secrets … Mais après avoir passé notre première pleine lune ensemble, Sirius a donné un surnom à mon loup. Tu le connais, c'est Moony.

Reconnaissant le nom, Harry releva la tête.

\- Et oui, c'est moi ! Rit le loup-garou à la réaction du renardeau. Il a enchaîné avec ton père et l'a appelé Prangs, puis a fait de même avec Peter, avec l'aide de James, ils l'ont renommé Wormtail. Alors pour que tout le monde soit logé à la même enseigne, je l'ai moi même surnommé Padfoot. Voilà, tu connais l'histoire des Maraudeurs. Et toi qui en es le seul descendant, et qui a aussi le don d'animagus, tu ne peux échapper plus longtemps à la tradition !

Il prit la boule de poils dans ses mains et la porta à bout de bras pour l'observer puis colla son nez au petit museau.

\- Et je crois qu'un petit blondinet a trouvé une piste intéressante à suivre … Que dirais-tu de Tinypaw ?

Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert émeraude.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il comme un secret. Tinypaw te va très bien « mini-pattes » !

.

Dimanche 25 Août. Il restait exactement une semaine avant la rentrée. Lucius Malfoy était venu récupérer son fils ce matin et, dans la soirée, devraient arriver tous les professeurs. Chacun reprendrait possession de ses appartements et s'installerait pour cette nouvelle année, avant de commencer la semaine de préparation, lundi.

Albus nota la date sur un parchemin puis indiqua le destinataire ainsi que son propre nom, chacun suivi de leur adresse respective. Puis il inscrivit de sa fine écriture penchée :

.

« Mon très cher ami,

Je reviens vers toi suite à notre longue discussion de la dernière fois et espère que tu n'aura pas changé d'avis. Je t'écris pour t'informer des modalités d'envoi. J'ose espérer que tu es conscient qu'une expédition par hibou n'est pas envisageable, trop incertain. Une interception du colis pourrait se faire trop facilement. Je te propose donc de procéder via Gringott. La banque est un lieu suffisamment sûr pour la transition de notre précieux paquet. J'enverrai quelqu'un de confiance pour le réceptionner.

En attendant, prend soin de toi et passe le bonjour à ta femme.

Très cordialement,

Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore »

.

Severus était enfin libéré de son obligation. Maîtriser son visage et son comportement tout au long de l'année devant ses élèves était déjà assez fatigant, le faire alors qu'il était encore en vacances l'avait profondément ennuyé. Fichu Malfoy qui n'hésitait jamais à se rappeler le moindre service qui lui était dû.

Enfin. Il était maintenant seul dans ses quartiers et il n'avait qu'une envie, se détendre. C'est donc de bonne humeur qu'il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

En sortant, il paressa un peu dans sa chambre, mettant du temps à choisir des vêtements propres et différents de ces robes aux milliers de boutons qui lui donnaient une apparence si sévère et appartenaient définitivement à sa couverture.

Arrivé dans son salon après avoir pris plus de temps pour lui que durant toute la semaine, il se demanda ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour occuper sa dernière journée libre avant l'arrivée de ses collègues. Ses réflexions n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin car le tableau qui servait de porte à ses appartements et dont le sujet, un homme assez âgé penché sur un chaudron, faisait office de passeur, lui annonça des visiteurs.

Appréhendant leur identité, il autorisa leur entrée. Le battant révéla Rémus accompagné de la boule de poils qui lui courut immédiatement dans les jambes à sa vue. Il sourit. Le comportement de Harry était rafraîchissant.

\- Bonjour, Severus.

\- Rémus, je t'en prie, entre !

Puis il s'accroupit et tendit une main vers le renardeau.

\- Bonjour aussi, petit garnement.

Un aboiement joyeux lui répondit alors qu'il décoiffait son pelage, taquin.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ? Demanda le maître des potions en se relevant, s'adressant à son ami.

\- Et bien, j'allais partir pour une promenade dans le parc, aux abords de la forêt, quand je me suis dis que ça te dirait peut-être de nous accompagner ? Prendre un peu l'air avant d'être à nouveau enfermé dans un bureau à préparer la rentrée …

\- C'est aimable d'avoir pensé à moi. Je vous suivrais volontiers ! Tu n'as pas tord concernant la semaine à venir. Et puis le temps s'est arrangé ces derniers jours. Profitons-en avant que l'automne ne pointe son nez.

.

C'est ainsi que tous les trois avaient pris la direction du parc. Harry galopait devant eux, chassant un insecte quelconque, toujours heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes, tandis que les deux sorciers discutaient.

Rémus lui rapportait la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quand le petit Malfoy était venu leur dire au revoir, enfin surtout à Harry de ce qui avait semblé. Severus en fut très étonné, avant de se rappeler la phrase, alors sibylline, que lui avait dit Albus lorsque Lucius avait déposé son fils. Le directeur avait escompté la réaction de Drago face à l'enfant animagus.

Levant les yeux au ciel pour tant de machinations, Severus entama un autre sujet, beaucoup plus passionnant, selon lui : les potions.

\- Tu devrais faire une démonstration à Harry, un jour, remarqua Rémus. Je suis persuadé qu'il comprend plus que ce qu'il n'y paraît. Et commencer à lui inculquer certains savoirs, serait prendre de l'avance sur tous les réapprentissages qui seront nécessaires avant d'intégrer complètement le monde magique.

Son vis à vis lui jeta un regard circonspect.

\- Il a grandi en pleine nature, il connaît déjà les plantes ! Donne lui leur nom, ce sera déjà ça ! Et puis s'il t'observe faire des mélanges, même s'il ne les comprend pas, il saisira peut-être tout de même la création des potions.

\- Peut-être, avoua Severus en observant le renardeau de loin.

C'était vrai, le petit avait bel et bien grandi dans la nature. Il connaissait donc déjà les plantes comestibles et les poisons. Cela en faisait-il un maître en potion ? Certainement pas. Enfin, ils n'en n'étaient pas encore là.

.

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand ils revinrent vers le château. La balade s'était peu à peu transformée en cueillette quand l'humain en noir était tombé sur des asphodèles. Moony en avait profité pour composer un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, tandis que Harry les regardait avec curiosité.

Il adorait passé du temps avec ses deux humains et était content de passer à nouveau du temps avec le sorcier qui sentait les herbes, il lui avait un peu manqué cette semaine. La sortie de l'après midi avait été un pur moment de bonheur pour lui. Courant tantôt après les papillons ou les musaraignes, il s'était bien défoulé et avait même joué avec le loup-garou à cache-cache et au chat et à la souris. Il aurait plein de chose à raconter à son père en rentrant.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètres de la grande porte quand il aperçut au loin, passant les grilles de l'école, un petit groupe d'humains suivis par des bagages flottant derrière eux.

Il fut partagé entre la curiosité et la peur. Ce nouvel arrivage annonçait des changements dans son quotidien. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'inconnus et, jusque là, peu était ceux qui avaient gagné sa confiance. À vrai dire, il n'y en avait que quatre : Moony et son humain en noir, bien sur, avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps. Il y avait aussi « l'autre », l'humain de couleur qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours auparavant et qui lui avait rendu visite une fois ou deux. Et enfin, il y avait l'enfant, même s'il avouait qu'ils avaient eu des débuts difficiles, tous les deux. Les autres humains qu'il avait croisés, ne lui inspiraient rien de bon. Les deux humaines avaient été on ne peut plus sèches et expéditives avec lui, l'humain géant avait été une vraie brute et le dernier, cet humain si coloré, ne l'avait jamais touché et ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. Deux points qui ne le poussaient pas vraiment à la confiance, mais, en plus, le comportement qu'avaient ses deux humains envers lui, n'accentuait que plus encore cette méfiance qu'il éprouvait. Non, décidément, le vieil humain ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Alors qu'allait-il en être de ces nouveaux venus ?

Arrivé à ce stade de sa réflexion, il était plus réservé que curieux.

Et la sensation de brûlure qui lui prit le front au moment où il croisa le regard de l'un d'entre eux, ne fit que confirmer ce sentiment de crainte.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci d'être tant à lire, commenter et m'encourager !

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry, bien que silencieux, s'était visiblement tordu de douleur avant de se cacher dans les longues robes noires du maître des potions. Il était maintenant recroquevillé sur lui même, ses pattes avant couvrant sa tête et tout son petit corps tremblant. Les deux sorciers à ses côtés étaient très inquiets, le mal était arrivé sans cause, ou du moins ils ne l'avaient pas perçu.

Severus s'agenouilla rapidement près de lui, tâta ses membres, ses côtes, examina sa tête, ses oreilles et sa truffe, mais il n'y avait strictement rien et le maître des potions se sentit démuni. Il jeta un regard à son ami, mais celui-ci affichait le même air désarçonné. D'un commun accord silencieux, après que l'homme en noir ait pris le renardeau dans ses bras, ils reprirent rapidement la direction des appartements de Rémus. Ne s'attardant pas sur le groupe de professeurs qui avait continué sa progression dans l'allée du château.

.

Le loup-garou eut à peine le temps de remettre la boule de poils à son père pour qu'il se calme qu'un « toc toc » retentit contre le verre de sa fenêtre.

Le maître des potions ne s'attarda pas, il eu juste le temps de voir que le vieux renard avait entamé la toilette de son fils. Il dît un « bonsoir » au propriétaire des lieux avant de s'en retourner dans ses cachots.

Rémus lui avait répondu distraitement, encore focalisé sur Harry malgré le hibou qui volait devant ses carreaux. Ce n'est qu'au deuxième « toc toc » qu'il sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur le volatile qui lui apportait un court billet.

« Je passe ce soir à Poudlard. K.S. »

Bien. C'était une bonne nouvelle. La venue de Kingsley lui changerait les idées et ferait plaisir à Tinypaw.

.

Il mangea perdu dans ses pensées ce soir là, continuant de remplir son carnet. Il l'avait débuté le lendemain de ses retrouvailles avec Harry et y inscrivait toutes ses impressions sur le renardeau, mais aussi toutes les informations qu'il avait recueilli sur les renards et leur mode de vie, ainsi que les progrès du petit. Il lui permettait de se constituer un dossier de connaissances amassées sur l'enfant animagus, de constater l'évolution de son comportement, mais aussi de consigner l'état de santé de celui-ci. Un peu comme un carnet de santé amélioré ou un book « souvenir de son enfance » qu'il pourrait lui montrer plus tard.

D'ailleurs, il avait été étonné par la force de Fox lors de leur rencontre. Il comprenait bien pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il restait plus souvent sur la couverture, au chaud dans son salon, plutôt qu'à suivre son gaillard de fils dans ses aventures. Dans le livre qu'il avait trouvé, il était indiqué que les renards sauvages vivaient, en moyenne, sept ans, neuf tout au plus. Or Fox avait recueilli Tinypaw alors qu'il avait déjà une portée de renardeaux d'un an et tout ceci s'était déroulé il y a sept ans. Pourtant, quand ils les avaient découverts dans cette forêt, le jour des onze ans de Harry, Fox était encore alerte, chassant et défendant son petit farouchement.

Rémus relisait un passage qu'il avait écrit la semaine dernière lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il releva la tête et, faisant disparaître les restes de son repas, autorisa la personne à entrer.

Comme il s'y était attendu, ce fut l'Auror noir qui passa le pas de la porte de sa haute carrure.

\- Bonsoir Rem', je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non, 'Ley, entre je t'en prie. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? À manger ?

\- J'accepterais volontiers un bon whisky !

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, s'enquit le loup-garou en le conduisant vers l'espace salon, où il y avait un petit canapé devant une table basse.

Son ami n'était pourtant pas du genre à prendre un verre si tard le soir. D'ailleurs, il mit du temps à répondre et, avant de le faire, il soupira longuement.

\- Ça va, nous avons enfin terminé la paperasse de la dernière affaire.

L'auror passa une main sur son visage et se laissa tomber dans le sofa. Rémus ne s'en inquiéta que davantage.

\- Elle a été particulièrement longue et tu en es revenu chamboulé. J'ai bien vu que, malgré la joie de retrouver Harry, tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette, sur les nerfs. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'affaire McOrwell ?

Rémus blêmit.

\- Encore un gamin ? Murmura-t-il, choqué.

\- Encore un gamin, confirma l'auror.

Et sans plus de commentaire, Rémus se leva pour servir un verre à son ami.

Il y a quelques années, trois ou quatre ans peut être, Kingsley et son équipe avaient traqué un homme qui massacrait des personnes, généralement d'âge mûr mais de tous sexes confondus, et qu'ils avaient appréhendé après plusieurs semaines et une douzaine de meurtres. Ils avaient bien tenté de monter un profil, mais les crimes semblaient sans liens. Finalement, il s'était avéré que ce n'était qu'un gamin, de tout juste dix-neuf ans, sous imperium, qui avait fini par mettre fin à ses jours devant leurs yeux après qu'ils l'eut libéré de son emprise mentale. Ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé le coupable véritable. Et voilà que ça avait recommencé.

\- Je suis désolé, 'Ley. Si je peux faire quelque chose …

Il allait hausser les épaules quand il sentit une langue râpeuse sur ses doigts. Il baissa les yeux et trouva à ses pieds, entre ses jambes, dressé sur ses pattes arrières et appuyé au canapé, la petite boule de poils noire qui lui léchait les mains. Comme s'il comprenait la situation et essayait de le réconforter.

Retrouvant un semblant de sourire, il prit le renardeau sur ses genoux et commença des papouilles. La réaction de Harry ne tarda pas, il se mit aussitôt sur le dos, les quatre fers en l'air, et ronronna de bien être.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, toi !

\- Il a l'air d'aller mieux … dit pensivement Rémus.

Kingsley se tourna vers lui, interrogatif.

\- Cet après-midi nous sommes allés nous promener dans le parc avec Severus, expliqua-t-il. En revenant, alors que tout allait bien, Harry s'est soudain replié sur lui même, sans raison apparente, et s'est mis à trembler. On n'a rien compris, il n'y avait absolument rien qui aurait pu expliquer ça, c'est comme s'il avait mal, tout à coup. Pourtant, il n'a pas fait un bruit. Il s'est juste caché.

Son ami le regarda, perplexe, réfléchissant aussi mais sans avoir été présent sur les lieux au moment de l'incident, difficile d'en tirer quelque chose de concluant.

\- Ne te turlupine pas pour ça, ce n'était sûrement rien de grave. Et puis ça à l'air d'être passé. Il n'a, apparemment, pas oublié tes talents en grattouilles, s'amusa Rémus.

Kingsley rit et accentua ses caresses.

\- Oh ! S'exclama le loup-garou, content de changer de sujet pour remonter le moral de son ami. Tu ne connais pas la dernière !

Et comme avec Severus le matin même, il lui raconta l'entrevue avec le jeune Malfoy.

\- « Mini-pattes », hein ? Se moqua gentiment l'Auror. C'est vrai que ça lui convient on ne peut mieux. Et bien, « Mini-pattes », j'ai des news pour toi.

Il se tourna vers le loup-garou pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

\- La date pour l'adoption est fixée, ça se fera la semaine prochaine : Mardi 27, à 8h00 précise. Tiens, voici la convocation.

Il sortit un parchemin de l'intérieur de sa robe et le tendit à Rémus

\- C'est un double, j'ai mon propre exemplaire. Tu dois le garder et le présenter à votre arrivée au tribunal, mardi matin.

Rémus regarda le papier et lu l'intitulé : « Harry James Potter ».

\- C'est la convocation officielle de Harry, étant donné son … état, c'est à toi que je la confie mais … Je suis désolé Rem', tu sais que ça me fout en rogne tout ça, mais tu ne pourras sûrement pas l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

Il regarda son ami accuser le coup.

\- Albus a demandé une séance à huis clos, tu sais, pour ne pas que la presse soit au courant trop rapidement pour Harry et qu'elle ne vous harcèle, alors tu ne pourras même pas être côté public puisqu'il n'y en aura pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Rem'. Et comme tu n'as officiellement aucun lien avec lui …

Rémus lui sourit pour le rassurer mais une boule gênante venait de se coincer dans sa gorge. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait exécrer la loi sorcière. Et plus encore son « état ».

Il but son fond de verre cul sec.

.

Dumbledore était descendu à la cabane d'Hagrid. Après avoir frappé sur l'immense panneau de bois, il s'était reculé, attendant que le garde chasse sorte et lui réponde. Ce que le demi-géant fit à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

\- P'fesseur, qu'elle bonn'surprise ! Ça f'sait longtemps qu'vous étiez pas v'nu m'voir ! Mais entrez, entrez !

\- Merci, Hagrid.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la petite pièce et l'hôte servit du thé ainsi que des biscuits faits maison.

\- Hagrid, mon grand, je suis venu vous demander un service. Un double service, en vérité.

\- Tout c'que vous voulez, p'fesseur, répondit immédiatement le demi-géant.

\- Merci, Hagrid. Voyez vous, une connaissance a déposé dans un coffre à Gringott un petit paquet pour moi. Celui-ci est d'une valeur inestimable. Je souhaiterais que vous vous chargiez de son transfert jusqu'ici. Je vous fais entièrement confiance et je sais que je peux vous confier cette tâche sans crainte.

Hagrid renifla fortement, les yeux mouillés par la reconnaissance dont faisait preuve le directeur à son égard.

\- Vous pouvez m'faire confiance, p'fesseur. J'irai chercher vot'paquet et vous l'ramènerai sans pépins. J'vous l'garantis.

\- J'en suis sûr, mon grand. En découle ma deuxième requête. Ce fameux colis devra être caché dans l'école et je voudrais demander votre expertise en matière de créature qui pourrait faire office de gardien. Je suis certain que vous pourrez m'éclairer sur la question.

\- Oh bien sûr, p'fesseur. J'en ai un tout trouvé ! Touffu s'ra parfait pour garder vot'paquet.

\- Touffu ? Dites m'en plus, Hagrid.

\- C't'un cerbère …

Le garde chasse, passionné, décrivit toutes les caractéristiques de cette créature. Chantant ses qualités, mettant en garde contre ses quelques petits défauts et indiquant que son Touffu était adorable.

.

Quand c'était arrivé la veille, Harry avait complètement paniqué et avait fini par reprendre sa forme animale. Puis son père lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et l'avait décrit dans les moindres détails après les supplications du renardeau qui regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à sa métamorphose. Il aurait adoré se voir en petit garçon.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait le faire volontairement. Il était motivé et déterminé.

\- Essaye de t'imaginer comme je t'ai décrit. Avec des membres sans poils, sauf sur la tête, des doigts aux mains et aux pieds …

Harry avait fermé les yeux et tentait de visualisé, dans son esprit, tous les détails d'un corps d'enfant mais c'était compliqué.

\- Tu étais beaucoup plus grand, continuait de décrire son père. Tu avais une touffe de poils noirs comme ton pelage sur la tête et au dessus des yeux. Ils étaient tout ébouriffés, pouffa Fox.

Son fils lui tira la langue et se concentra.

\- Tu avais la peau un peu plus foncée que Moony, mais pas autant que « L'Autre » bien sûr. Oh, et tu avais un tout petit nez retroussé, comme une petite boule au milieu du visage, je t'aurais croqué.

\- Papa !

Fox rit de la déconfiture de son petit. Pour le taquiner un peu plus, il le poussa du bout du museau, lui faisant perdre son équilibre.

\- Mais papa ! Répéta Harry agacé.

\- Pardon, pardon. Vas-y, mon fils, se reprit-il en lui assénant un léger coup de langue, un sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Malgré ses protestations, les commentaires de son père l'aidaient beaucoup. Non seulement sa description augmentait la définition de son corps dans son esprit, mais sa voix l'aidait à modeler son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Elle avait toujours eu le don de le calmer.

Quand il eut une image de sa forme humaine dans la tête, il ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. Moony lui avait parlé de magie qu'il devait ressentir. C'était bien beau mais comment faire ?

Les yeux toujours fermés, son image en tête, il essaya de « chercher » sa magie en lui. Hum. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos messages, encouragements, pour me suivre et me lire ! :)

Bonne lecture

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

.

Kingsley arriva très tôt ce mardi. Rémus avait réveillé Harry et lui avait donné un peu de lait mais le renardeau avait pris à peine deux lampées avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Le loup-garou le plaça donc dans une petite couverture où il l'emmitoufla, puis le déposa dans une grande sacoche qu'il porta en bandoulière, ouverte, pour garder un œil dessus.

Les deux sorciers avaient juste échangé quelques mots. Rémus était encore amer. Il n'en voulait, bien sûr, aucunement à son ami. Il préférait mille fois que ce soit lui qui ait la charge de Harry, plutôt qu'un autre, quel qu'il soit. Même plus riche, même plus disponible, n'importe qui aurait été moins bien que l'Auror. Kingsley était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable d'après lui. Gentil, tolérant, ayant de bons principes et une éthique irréprochable. Il était serviable, drôle, doux, passionné par son travail, bref. Pour Rémus, il était un véritable ami et ce depuis presque sept ans maintenant.

Au ministère, ils arrivèrent à l'heure de pointe. Tous les sorciers y travaillant embauchaient et débauchaient à la même heure tous les jours : 8h-12h le matin, 14h-18h l'après midi. Rares étaient ceux à mi-temps. Quelques femmes, peu nombreuses, qui étaient fonctionnaires étaient, elles, à ¾ temps, afin de s'occuper de leurs enfants le matin, le midi et le soir. Le monde sorcier avait encore bien des progrès à faire en termes d'égalité des sexes et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Pour éviter qu'on ne le regarde de travers, ou qu'on ne lui pose des questions, Rémus avait rabattu le devant de son sac, afin de mieux dissimuler Harry. Cependant, c'était plutôt inutile, tout le monde marchait sans faire attention à personne, trop enfoncé dans sa routine quotidienne, à moins que ce ne soit l'heure matinale.

Les deux sorciers atteignirent rapidement un ascenseur. La présence de l'Auror leur évitait de passer par l'entrée des visiteurs, ils n'avaient donc pas eu à déposer leur baguette. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans, accompagnés de quatre autres personnes et attendirent le bon niveau. Ils étaient à nouveau seuls quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage du département de la justice. Ils sortirent donc de la cabine et soufflèrent un bon coup avant de s'avancer dans le couloir sombre.

Arrivés devant la bonne porte, Kingsley regarda son ami sans rien dire et Rémus soupira fortement. Ce dernier sortit précautionneusement la petite boule de poils ronflante de sa couverture, un instant attendri par ce bruit de moteur provoqué par un si petit être et passa une main dans sa fourrure afin de le réveiller doucement.

\- Harry, mon ange, il faut que tu te réveilles. 'Ley à besoin de toi, ma puce.

Les mots doux étaient sortis naturellement. Rémus s'était vraiment beaucoup attaché à son petit renardeau durant le petit mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il espérait fortement que le juge n'allait pas poser problème et qu'il pourrait continuer à le voir.

Il savait que c'était ce qui était prévu. Officieusement, ce serait lui qui aurait la garde du petit. Cependant, Albus et Kingsley pouvaient avoir la meilleure volonté du monde, si le juge décidait que l'Auror n'était pas apte à adopter Harry, alors il ne savait pas ce qui se passerait, à qui serait confié l'enfant et s'il pourrait le revoir. Et ça l'angoissait énormément.

Le renardeau, toujours dans les mains caressantes de son porteur, finit par émerger de sa sieste et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour chasser les restes de sommeil qui lui faisaient briller les yeux.

Kingsley sourit et tendit les bras.

\- J'en prendrai soin et ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi avoir sa garde, promit-il à son ami. Albus est présent à l'intérieur, tu sais le poids qu'il a au Magenmagot. Il fera tout pour que cela se déroule selon nos plans.

Voyant que Rémus ne répondrait pas, il fit une pause puis demanda :

\- Tu nous attends ici ?

Le loup-garou, chez qui la boule dans la gorge était revenue, acquiesça silencieusement, pas sûr de sa voix. Alors l'Auror, Harry dans les bras, posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule un moment, puis se détourna et franchit la porte de la salle d'audience, laissant Rémus seul dans le couloir.

La longue attente débuta. Rémus, d'abord assis sur l'un des bancs qui longeaient les murs du long couloir, finit par faire les cent pas.

Les mains dans le dos, puis dans ses poches ou dans ses cheveux.

Les bras ballants ou croisés sur sa poitrine.

Se rongeant les ongles.

Tapant du pied.

Soufflant, soupirant, marmonnant ou silencieux.

Fouillant nerveusement dans sa besace, à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi.

Faisant et refaisant ses lacets pour passer le temps.

Il regarda sa montre mais seulement vingt minutes avaient passé et Albus lui avait indiqué que la séance durerait probablement une heure, peut être plus s'il y avait contestation de l'identité du renardeau.

Il s'était rassis sur le banc dur depuis tout juste une minute quand la porte se rouvrit.

.

Quand il avait pénétré dans la grande salle lumineuse dans les bras de Ley – il avait fini par retenir le prénom de « L'Autre » – il avait été assommé par le nombre d'humains présents. Il y en avait cinquante, il les avait comptés. Tous portaient la même couleur d'un prune mûre mais pas du tout appétissante à son goût.

Plusieurs avaient voulu le toucher et si son porteur lui en avait évité la plupart, il n'avait pu tous les esquiver. Il avait bien tenté de se réfugier dans les manches de son troisième humain attitré, mais peu de temps après leur entrée, il avait été déposé sur une grande chaise, au milieu de la pièce.

Harry avait bien compris que ce n'était pas de la volonté de Ley. Il avait vu son regard qui, même s'il se voulait rassurant, était plutôt inquiet. Il avait aussi senti, dans la dernière caresse qu'il lui avait donnée, un vœu de réconfort. Puis l'humain foncé était parti s'asseoir plus loin, le laissant sur son siège.

Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour avoir son père avec lui à ce moment. Ou Moony, tiens, c'était vrai, ça ! Pourquoi Moony n'était pas là ? Son humain ne l'avait encore jamais laissé seul quand il était dans un endroit nouveau, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et plus encore quand il y avait des inconnus.

Il eu soudain peur. Il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même, essayant de se prodiguer de la chaleur, mais il lui manquait vraiment une présence rassurante et, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, son corps se mit à trembler. Bravement, il évita les larmes mais ne lâcha pas Ley du regard, qui le lui rendait, d'ailleurs.

Le soudain bruit sourd du marteau qui cogne contre le bois le fit sursauter et à sa suite le silence envahit la salle. Tout le monde le regardait, c'était encore plus intimidant. Puis l'humaine assise sur son promontoire, unique isolé, prit la parole et la séance commença.

L'attente commença alors aussi pour le petit renard.

De temps à autre, il sursautait quand un des humains de l'hémicycle haussait la voix.

Il somnolait, parfois.

Il était perdu, tout le temps.

Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les humains s'échangeaient des mots, des phrases, plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins forts. Puis vint le moment où ce fut au tour de Ley de parler et enfin, au vieil humain trop coloré. Ce dernier, comme à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, le fit froncer le nez. Il était pourtant, en ce moment, l'un des deux seuls visages qu'il connaissait, mais n'était pas rassurant pour autant.

Il eu une grosse frayeur lorsqu'une créature, pourtant pas très grande, fit irruption dans la salle, se rapprocha de lui rapidement et, avec une dextérité foudroyante, lui prit une goutte de son sang. Elle n'était restée dans la salle que quelques secondes, mais elle marqua Harry plus que tous les autres humains présents. Il resta plusieurs minutes à rêvasser sur cette image qui, après coup, l'intrigua beaucoup.

Alors que Ley, qui avait repris la parole, finit de parler, sur un ordre de la « chef », tous les humains de l'amphithéâtre sortirent dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Aussitôt, il le rejoignit et le reprit dans ses bras. Harry en frissonna de bonheur. Il était mille fois mieux ici que sur cette chaise dure, froide, inconfortable et surtout exposé ainsi au milieu de ces inconnus. Le sorcier noir lui prodigua caresses et murmures réconfortants, le serrant sur son large poitrail. Le renardeau enfouit son museau dans le creux de son coude.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque tous les humains revinrent s'asseoir à leurs places. Harry retrouva alors la sienne, au centre de l'attention – littéralement.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, un seul des humains prit la parole, semblant s'adresser à la « chef ». D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui répondit rapidement avant de frapper une dernière fois son bureau avec son marteau et tout finit.

.

Kingsley ne s'était pas attardé. Si tôt le jugement déclaré bouclé, il attrapa Harry et sortit. De l'autre côté des grands panneaux de bois, il prit Rémus par la main et fonça à travers les couloirs le traînant derrière lui.

\- 'Ley ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi ! Ça s'est mal passé ?

Rémus était à bout de nerf mais l'Auror resta silencieux et ne le lâcha pas avant d'arriver aux cheminées. Là, il agrippa son ami, le serrant près de lui avec Harry entre eux pour qu'ils pénètrent tous dans le même âtre et donna sa destination sans tarder.

Ce ne fut que dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard que Kingsley se permit de souffler.

\- Merlin, 'Ley, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Essoufflé, il posa Harry au sol et répondit, haletant :

\- Désolé, je vouais éviter l'émeute qui n'aurait pas manqué de se former si nous avions attendu.

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis Kingsley éclata de rire et prit son ami dans ses bras.

\- On a réussi, Rem' ! J'ai la garde officielle du petit, il peut rester ici avec toi !

Rémus resta un instant interdit, ne réalisant pas totalement. Il avait tenté d'occulter le risque que Harry soit envoyé loin de lui tout au long du mois où il en avait eu la garde, ses appréhensions ne revenant que la veille. Et là, enfin, il pouvait être serein.

Immensément soulagé, il laissa quelques larmes s'échapper, l'adrénaline retombant. Ils se rendirent dans les appartements de Rémus, qu'il pourrai donc garder, et l'Auror raconta en chemin, à la demande du loup-garou, comment s'était déroulé la séance.

Il détailla particulièrement quand, comme Rémus l'avait craint, un des membres du Magenmagot avait remis en question l'identité de Harry. Heureusement, ils avaient prévu le coup en se prémunissant d'une bouteille de souvenirs où le renardeau se transformait. Cependant, un autre des membres, qu'il reconnut comme étant un ami des Malfoy, contesta leur véracité en appuyant sur le fait qu'aucune de ces images ne montrait la métamorphose en elle même, seulement les deux stades disjoints. La présidente avait alors du faire appel à un gobelin et sa magie afin de prouver que le sang du renardeau était bien celui de l'héritier Potter.

Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Severus qui marchait d'un pas vif dans leur direction.

\- Rémus, Kingsley, salua-t-il rapidement. Vous tombez bien. Albus est-il rentré aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, répondit le premier. Nous revenons tout juste du ministère. Nous sommes passés par son bureau et venons de le quitter, il n'était alors toujours pas rentré.

Le second acquiesça pour confirmer, ce à quoi le maître des potions rétorqua :

\- Suivez-moi.

Suite à cela, il se pencha pour attraper Harry afin qu'il ne soit pas distancé par leurs futures longues enjambées, puis prit la direction du bureau d'où venaient les deux autres sorciers.

\- Severus, est-ce que tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Rémus. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

L'interpellé se retourna brièvement et lui jeta un regarde torve.

\- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Vous venez juste de créer un raz-de-marée, mais sinon tout va bien ! Déclara-t-il, sarcastique.

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent aux pieds de la statues qui gardait le bureau du directeur et Severus donna le mot de passe. Ils montèrent prestement les marches et déboulèrent dans la pièce sans même frapper au préalable. Albus venait, apparemment, de rentrer du ministère.

\- Severus, tu m'as l'air contrarié, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kingsley pouffa tandis que le maître des potions soupirait.

\- Vous êtes vous donné le mot pour faire un record d'euphémisme ? N'êtes-vous pas conscients de ce que vous venez de révéler ? Ou jouez-vous encore au vieux fou ?

L'Auror cessa immédiatement de rire et s'étouffa presque avec sa salive. Severus avait toujours eu un franc parlé et une réplique piquante, mais la façon dont il s'adressait au directeur, le laissa scotché.

\- Albus, l'information du retour de Harry Potter dans le monde sorcier a déjà fuité !

.


	9. Chapter 9

100 reviews ! Merci !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

.

\- Quirinus, entrez

\- Pr … Professeur.

\- Quirinus, vous avez porté à mon attention une demande particulière concernant cette année.

\- C … Certainement, pr … professeur.

\- Votre lettre faisait aussi mention de votre voyage qui avait entraîné quelques petits désagréments orthophonistes. Je constate qu'ils sont toujours d'actualité. Cependant, cela ne changera en rien ma décision. Votre demande est acceptée, vous devenez donc, officiellement, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Je vous remercie, pr … professeur.

\- J'aimerais que vous formiez brièvement notre nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus, qui vous remplacera à partir de cette année, Mademoiselle Charity Burbage.

\- B... Bien sûr.

\- Bien. Bien. Votre lettre m'a laissé un tantinet perplexe, vous avez été en Albanie, dites-vous. J'aimerais en savoir plus.

Quirinus Quirrell, ancien professeur d'étude des moldus et nouvellement promu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, conta son périple en terre de l'Est, pour y faire des expériences avec des vampires. Et Albus Dumbledore, illustre directeur de l'école de Poudlard, écouta d'une oreille attentive les péripéties décrites en détail, à sa demande.

\- Et bien, Quirinus, voici une aventure intéressante. J'espère que, hormis votre petit problème d'élocution, vous en êtes sorti avec de plus grands savoirs. Ce sont ceux-ci qui m'intéressent aujourd'hui. Je ne vous ai pas convoqué dans mon bureau simplement pour vous faire part de ma décision. Voyez-vous, j'ai accueilli dans l'école cette année un objet précieux qui nécessite une protection particulière. Et j'attends de vous que vous me proposiez une défense adéquate.

\- Q … Quel honneur, je ferai t … tout ce q … que je pourrai, b … bien sûr.

Il émit un petit rire forcé et pincé tout en acquiesçant avec ardeur.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Quirinus.

Un petit silence s'installa un instant pendant lequel Albus observait son nouveau professeur au dessus de ses verres en demi-lune, les yeux pétillants, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Tandis que Quirrell hésitait à poursuivre. Puis il finit par demander :

\- Est … Est-il vrai q … que Monsieur P … Potter est à P … Poudlard ?

\- Tout à fait. Le jeune Harry Potter réside à l'école en ce moment. Il ne pourra malheureusement pas assurer ses devoirs d'élève immédiatement.

\- Alors l … les rumeurs sont vraies ?

\- J'imagine que vous parlez du fait que Monsieur Potter est un animagus et encore incapable de se retransformer ? Tout ceci est vrai, effectivement. Il restera tout ce temps à Poudlard dans des appartements privés, n'ayez pas d'inquiétudes à ce sujet, il rejoindra ses camarades dès qu'il le pourra.

\- P … Professeur, p … pourquoi Monsieur P … Potter n'a-t-il pas retrouvé sa f … forme humaine alors q … qu'un sort le p … pourrait ?

\- User du sort de révélation des animagi pourrait être dangereux sur le jeune Harry. Sa métamorphose était involontaire, il était trop jeune et il est sous cette forme depuis trop longtemps pour que son efficacité soit assurée aujourd'hui.

Son vis à vis acquiesça rapidement, puis demanda à prendre congé afin de s'installer, lui aussi, dans ses propres appartements. Lui avait à faire avec les très nombreuses lettres qui étaient arrivées depuis la veille. Heureusement, un sort de tri avait rapidement contré le problème et les réclamations qui ne concernaient pas l'école étaient immédiatement mises au feu.

.

Severus faisait les cent pas devant Rémus depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes, fulminant contre le monde sorcier.

La veille il avait accompagné son ami et Kingsley chez le directeur afin de leur faire part de l'incident que lui avait rapporté l'un des tableaux de son bureau. Le retour de Harry Potter dans le monde sorcier ainsi que son état de renard. Il avait pesté que, maintenant, personne ne serait tranquille dans ces murs, qu'ils allaient devoir rehausser la sécurité et bloquer le courrier, mais le directeur avait à peine relevé que ce serai facile et les avait congédié, prétextant beaucoup de travail.

L'Auror était reparti peu après et lui était retourné dans ses cachots, confectionner une potion afin de se détendre. Le petit avait retrouvé son père et Rémus … Et bien, il s'était occupé comme bon lui semblait.

C'était le loup-garou qui était venu le trouver ce matin afin de lui raconter les faits de la veille, tels que Kingsley les lui avait rapportés. Et c'était suite à cela qu'il fulminait à présent.

\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi il a refusé de demander un serment, cracha-t-il.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Rémus, depuis longtemps perdu dans ses pensées devant les allées et venues de son ami.

\- Albus. Je lui avait conseillé de demander une garantie au Magenmagot afin d'éviter ce genre de problèmes.

\- Tu … tu veux dire que …

\- Il le savait, bien sûr ! « Ils sont soumis au secret professionnel » m'a-t-il dit ! Vois le résultat de son secret professionnel !

\- Mais …

\- À quoi joue t-il ? Coupa Severus. Moi aussi, je me le demande.

.

\- Papa ! Papa ! Ça y est ! Je l'ai senti !

Fox releva le museau doucement.

\- Papa, ma magie, je l'ai sentie !

Le vieux renard sourit faiblement.

\- Tu peux tenter de te transformer, à présent.

Harry lui offrit un sourire rayonnant et retourna s'asseoir un peu à l'écart pour se concentrer. Depuis qu'il avait médité la première fois, il n'avait encore jamais perçu cette force, cette lumière en lui, dont la présence était comme une vieille amie qui veille, chaude et réconfortante.

Il commença par fermer les yeux, respirer profondément, vider son esprit, puis chercha cette lueur au fond de lui. Après plusieurs secondes, son rythme cardiaque avait ralenti et sa respiration était plus lente. Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant de percevoir sa magie. Quand il l'a sentie et qu'il se tendit vers elle, elle devint soudain plus imposante dans sa tête, d'une belle couleur jaune soleil. Il sourit.

En l'étudiant un peu plus, il perçut comme une forme en son centre. Il se concentra plus encore. Oui, il y avait un petit garçon, là, recroquevillé. Il s'approcha mentalement de l'enfant et constata avec surprise qu'il ressemblait exactement à la description que lui avait son père de lui même lors de sa transformation. C'est alors qu'il comprit, c'était son autre lui. Comme il devait y avoir un petit renard à la place de l'enfant quand lui même était sous sa forme d'humain.

Il fut tellement extatique, qu'il en perdit sa concentration et rouvrit les yeux.

Peu importe, maintenant, il savait comment se retransformer.

.

Rémus entra dans son salon pour prendre Harry.

Ce soir, Albus les avait tous deux invités à manger dans la Grande Salle. Ainsi, Harry pourrait rencontrer tous les professeurs présents à Poudlard et s'habituer d'ors et déjà à leur contact et présence. Il le trouva en train de jouer avec une boule de papier qu'il avait du dénicher sous son bureau.

\- Tiny, mon ange, viens ! Nous allons manger à l'extérieur, ce soir.

Harry laissa sa balle improvisée et se tourna vers lui. Il s'accroupit alors, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'attendait, ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il se dirigea dans sa direction peu après. Quand il fut à son niveau, il lui appliqua une caresse sur la tête, toujours attendri par sa bouille.

\- Ce soir, tu vas rencontrer tous les professeurs du château. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne sont pas si nombreux, à peine une quinzaine. Et j'en connais quelques uns, ils sont gentils.

Il ne savait pas bien si lui expliquer était vraiment utile, mais il avait estimé que lui parler le plus possible l'aiderait une fois redevenu humain, pour apprendre plus vite à parler. Car il pensait bien que Harry aurait du mal, il l'avait compris avec la précédente pleine lune.

\- Je serai là, Severus aussi, ainsi que Albus, professeur McGonagall, Hagrid et Madame Pomfresh, que tu connais déjà. Tu ne sera pas seul et je resterai avec toi, je te le promet.

Harry lui lécha les doigts et enfouit sa tête entre ses jambes.

Rémus avait bien compris, grâce au livre sur les renards, qu'il faisait cela pour chercher son odeur là où elle était la plus forte. Les plis de sa peau était naturellement plus odorants, car ils la conservaient mieux. Évidemment, quand c'était dans le coude, le cou ou le giron, ça ne le gênait pas. Il trouvait même plutôt cela mignon, mais quand le renardeau collait son museau à son entre-jambe, il avait beau comprendre, ça l'embarrassait beaucoup. L'odeur était très importante pour le renard, comme pour le loup ou le chien. Car dans un clan, les renards portaient l'odeur du chef, c'était autant un signe d'appartenance, que de respect de la hiérarchie et pour les plus petits, c'était rassurant, car cela signifiait que les aînés veillaient sur eux.

Pour écourter ce moment un peu troublant pour lui, Rémus le prit dans ses bras et se releva. Il continua son monologue sur le chemin, lui donnant des nouvelles de Severus, jusqu'à arriver devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Là, il devait avouer qu'il était un peu nerveux. Harry n'avait pas très bien réagi à la surpopulation du tribunal, lui avait rapporté Kingsley. Même si les professeurs n'étaient pas cinquante, ils seraient tout de même nombreux et pouvaient être bruyants.

Il souffla fortement et se décida à pousser le battant.

Aussitôt, la rumeur qu'il avait perçue avant d'entrer laissa place à un silence perçant.

\- Ah, Rémus, s'exclama le directeur pour amorcer les présentations. Approchez, approchez, asseyez vous ici.

Il désigna une place proche de lui.

\- Avez vous apporté notre petite célébrité ?

Rémus acquiesça et se racla la gorge avant de parler :

\- Il est là, dit-il en surélevant ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il le portait.

Sa voix n'avait pas aussi bien porté qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et s'approcha rapidement de la grande table qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Il repéra aussi Severus qui était assis à côté de l'endroit où Albus lui avait indiqué sa place. Il en fut rassuré, au moins, il aurait une tête connue et amie à proximité.

Merlin que c'était bizarre de revenir s'asseoir ici. Il n'était plus élève, n'était pas professeur non plus et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise quant à son statut particulier. Harry était lové dans ses bras, le museau dans sa manche, contre son poitrail, et n'avait pas levé la tête depuis son entrée.

Albus fit les présentations, expliquant leur situation, et indiqua les précautions à prendre envers le renardeau. Puis le repas apparut.

Quand Rémus vit les divers plats qui leur étaient proposés, il eu un sursaut. Il avait complètement oublié comment se nourrissait Harry.

Il ferma les yeux de dépit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Un problème, Rémus ? Demanda Severus qui avait vu que quelque chose dérangeait le loup-garou.

\- Je suis un imbécile, se fustigea-t-il.

\- Certes, rien de nouveau à l'horizon, plaisanta le maître des potions. À quoi doit-on cette soudaine réalisation ?

\- Harry. Il se nourrit encore de la béquée de son père ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

\- Effectivement, fit remarquer son ami. Ce « détail » est un tantinet gênant dans notre situation.

\- Oh, ça va, hein. Je suis assez grand pour m'auto-flageller, si j'ai besoin de ton aide, je t'enverrai un hibou.

Un micro-sourire perça les lèvres de Severus et Rémus se résigna à donner la béquée à sa boule de poils.

Le repas se déroula calmement, bien qu'il fut un peu long. Harry resta sur les genoux du loup-garou, à l'exception du dessert qu'il passa sur ceux de son voisin à se faire câliner tout en somnolant. À la fin, le renardeau ronflait carrément, amusant les professeurs l'entourant.

.

\- Rémus ?

\- Entre Sev', j'arrive, lui répondit le locataire depuis la salle de bain.

L'invité pénétra dans le salon après avoir refermé la porte. Rémus le rejoignit rapidement, s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon avant de venir à sa rencontre.

\- Harry ?

\- Il dort, sois sans crainte.

Le professeur acquiesça.

Quand Rémus avait quitté la Grande Salle, à la fin du repas, Severus lui avait indiqué qu'il passerait le voir. Albus leur avait dit, avant son arrivée, avoir quelque chose à leur annoncer lorsqu'ils auraient terminé.

Severus soupira.

\- Tu m'inquiètes. Qu'a-t-il encore inventé ?

L'hôte s'installa dans le canapé invitant son ami à le suivre.

\- Je te le dis à toi, car cela te concerne directement, mais je suis le seul, avec les trois autres directeurs de maison, à qui il a dit la vérité. Bien que Hagrid et Quirrell participent aussi à sa protection.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

Il souffla fortement avant de lui annoncer, telle une grave accusation :

\- La pierre philosophale a été placée entre les murs de l'école. Je ne te fais pas de dessins, tu connais les conséquences envisageables d'un tel acte.

Rémus le regarda, atterré.

Qu'avait donc Albus dans la tête ?

.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir bonsoir ! (ou Bonjour pour l'autre côté de la Terre ^^)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et qui m'encouragent ! Le nombre de visiteurs, de lecteurs, du monde entier, est juste trop fou ! Mille fois merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui suivent mon histoire, ça fait vraiment très plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 10**

.

Rémus et Severus étaient attablés devant un copieux petit-déjeuner chez le premier, le second ayant débarqué en catastrophe quelques minutes auparavant. Leur discussion était déjà bien entamée.

\- Et on laisserait Harry au directeur ?

\- Ce ne serait l'histoire que d'une heure ou deux …

\- Autant le laisser vagabonder dans le château, il l'a déjà fait, la semaine dernière il n'est revenu qu'après quatre heure de vadrouille !

\- Quatre heures ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Severus marmonna un « maman poule » et Rémus continua d'argumenter :

\- Et s'il arrivait quelque chose, il faut bien qu'il puisse se référer à quelqu'un !

Le maître des potions soupira. Vraiment, les Malfoy étaient des enquiquineurs de première catégorie. Toujours à demander des services aux pires moments. Et il fallait, bien sur, que Rémus ait sa convocation annuelle ce jour même.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Severus. Je suis sur que, de toute façon, Harry passera la plupart de son temps dans le château, comme tu dis. À qui veux-tu que l'on demande ?

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla.

.

Albus attendait la venue de sa sous-directrice quand enfin il sentit sa magie derrière la porte. Avant qu'elle ne frappe il lui fit d'une voix forte :

\- Entrez, Minerva.

La vieille professeur de métamorphose entra dans l'une de ses éternelles robes écossaises vertes et son écharpe de tartan. Aujourd'hui, elle avait ajouté un plaid sur ses épaules, pour la protéger de la fraîcheur du matin. Effectivement, si l'été assurait encore de la chaleur en journée, en Écosse, les matinées restaient fraîches surtout cette année où les records de température étaient loin d'être battus.

\- Bonjour Albus, lui répondit-elle.

Le directeur lui désigna un fauteuil devant son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi à votre demande, Albus, et j'ai deux propositions à vous faire.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Voilà, naturellement j'ai pensé à une épreuve de métamorphose. Il faudrait, alors, changer un objet quelconque en pont pour passer un gouffre, ou un autre pour créer une clé …

Le directeur acquiesça, pensif.

\- Ce peut-être une idée à développer, pourquoi pas, oui …

Ils échangèrent un certain temps sur les différentes modalités que l'épreuve pourrait adopter, puis il demanda :

\- Et qu'elle était votre deuxième idée ?

\- Et bien, j'avoue qu'elle me plaît moins, mais elle a l'avantage d'être, peut-être, plus difficile.

Une fois encore, Albus acquiesça, attendant que sa collègue poursuive.

\- Un échiquier.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Un jeu d'échec, c'est la deuxième épreuve à laquelle j'ai pensé. Dans sa version sorcière, bien évidemment. Il faudrait gagner une partie pour que le roi vous laisse le passage libre.

Elle vit son vis à vis plisser les yeux.

\- C'est une bonne idée, oui …

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poursuivre car de nouveaux coups furent donnés à sa porte. Il autorisa l'entrée de son visiteur, qui s'avéra être non pas un mais deux visiteurs, et après avoir constaté leur identité, leur intima de s'installer. La professeur McGonagall comprit qu'elle était congédiée quand Albus lui signifia qu'ils en rediscuteraient et, après avoir salué les deux arrivants, s'éclipsa rapidement.

\- Rémus, Severus, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Professeur, les saluèrent-ils en retour.

\- Nous voudrions vous demander un service, poursuivit le loup-garou.

Severus grimaça discrètement tandis que son ami expliquait la cause de cette demande de dernière minute.

\- Cet après midi, j'ai ma convocation annuelle au ministère pour mon contrôle de statut, vous savez … Et normalement, Severus devait garder Harry mais il a reçu un message très tôt ce matin …

\- Des Malfoy, indiqua le concerné. Lucius m'a demandé d'emmener Drago sur le Chemin de Traverse après le déjeuner afin de faire ses achats pour la rentrée.

\- Si tard dans l'été ? C'est étonnant de sa part.

\- En effet, et ne me demandez pas, je ne connais pas la raison de cette organisation, ou plutôt du manque de celle-ci.

Encore une fois, Albus acquiesça pensivement.

\- Et donc, reprit Rémus après un silence, Harry serait tout seul, car je ne peux décemment pas le prendre avec moi et Severus ne peut non plus l'emmener à l'extérieur de Poudlard, a fortiori sur une allée marchande aussi bondée que peut l'être le Chemin de Traverse une veille de rentrée !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Et bien, je peux me proposer en gardien pour le temps de votre absence, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de jeux pour un enfant de son âge, ni pour un autre animal qu'un oiseau, j'en ai peur …

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Albus. Harry sait s'occuper seul, il fera sans doute une promenade, il faut juste veiller sur lui, qu'il ne lui arrive rien, ou si c'est le cas, que vous puissiez en prendre soin, même en délégant à Mme Pomfresh, par exemple.

\- Je vois, et bien si ce n'est que ça, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Rémus soupira et souffla un « merci ».

\- Je vous le déposerai avant de partir, dans ce cas.

Ils s'arrangèrent sur les détails et repartirent.

.

L'humain venait de le déposer là, avec son père, au milieu de cette grande pièce aussi colorée que son propriétaire, avec pleins d'objets partout, semblant plus fragiles les uns que les autres. Harry était un peu intimidé. Il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il se passait, Moony avait bien tenté de lui expliquer mais il n'avait pas tout saisi. Il avait deviné qu'ils devraient rester ici, puisque ses deux humains étaient partis. Ils devraient sans doute passer l'après-midi avec le vieil humain. Celui-ci les avaient à peine salués, il l'avait porté à bout de bras, tandis que son père suivait à terre, avant de les déposer dans un coin de son bureau.

Oh, bien sûr, Moony avait pensé à leur donner leur couverture, qu'ils puissent dormir s'ils le voulaient, mais lui n'avait rien fait pour eux. Et maintenant, il les observait du coin de l'œil, depuis son bureau, tout en remplissant de très nombreux papiers qui formaient de haute pile devant lui.

Il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Son père dormait et lui s'ennuyait déjà.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, il n'osa pas bouger. Il resta couché auprès de son père, immobile, guettant il ne savait quoi. Puis il n'y tint plus. Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sous le regard du vieux coloré, à être épié. Il attendit le moment probant.

Quand l'humain se leva pour prendre un livre à l'arrière de son bureau, il en profita pour se carapater.

Ouf ! Enfin libre. Que c'était dur de ne rien faire, prisonnier dans cette pièce si encombrée.

.

Harry n'avait pas du voir le temps passer à déambuler dans les couloirs du château, car quand il revint dans le hall, c'est son humain en noir qu'il croisa. Celui-ci l'interpella et le prit dans ses bras, lui donnant quelques caresses tout en remontant dans la direction du bureau du vieil humain.

Ils discutèrent un instant, il récupéra son père et repartit vers les cachots.

Ce qu'il pouvait aimer cet endroit ! C'était calme, personne n'y descendait jamais, il n'y avait jamais croisé un fantôme non plus, il y faisait frais et c'était légèrement humide, comme sous le couvert d'une forêt.

Son humain le déposa au sol, une fois arrivés, et lui donna une coupelle d'eau. Il se jeta dessus en poussant un aboiement joyeux pour le remercier, à la suite de quoi il reçu une nouvelle caresse. Puis l'humain rejoignit son laboratoire.

Après s'être désaltéré – ça faisait du bien après avoir crapahuté tout l'après-midi – il le suivit. Il aimait bien le regarder travailler. Bon, Harry devait avouer qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire autant de temps que l'humain en passait à brasser ses potions. Mais l'observer faire ses aller-retour entre le – parfois les – chaudrons, les étagères, les paillasses, était hypnotisant. Et voir la mixture changer de couleur au grès des ingrédients, fascinant.

Il reconnaissait toutes les plantes, pouvait identifier la plupart des animaux, même en morceaux, et même si parfois il ne savait pas ce qu'était les poudres utilisées, il s'amusait à mémoriser l'addition de certains produits et leur résultat. Leur aspect, leur odeur, étaient bien enregistrés à chaque fois qu'il était le témoin de ces mélange. Et s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité de ceux-ci, mais il était certainement capable d'en refaire plus d'un.

De temps en temps, entre deux jetés d'ingrédients, ou deux touillages, son humain en noir venait lui adresser un mot, lui appliquer une caresse ou le grattouiller sur le ventre ou entre les oreilles.

Moony était descendu à un moment. Il avait du rentrer peu avant car il avait encore sa cape d'extérieure sur le dos, mais il avait, semble-t-il, préféré passer le voir avant de rentrer dans ses appartements. Le voyant avec son humain en noir, il l'avait laissé, il était en confiance.

Harry avait fini par abandonner de suivre la énième potion et était maintenant entré en méditation afin de tenter une transformation. Il s'était installé sur l'une des tables qui bordaient le laboratoire. Elle était vierge de tout instrument ainsi, s'il réussissait, il ne pourrait casser quoi que ce soit.

Assis, les yeux fermés, il se concentra sur sa respiration. Comme les fois précédentes, il attendit plusieurs minutes pour gagner un rythme lent et régulier avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Lorsqu'il vit la lumière jaune, il se « dirigea » vers elle, trottinant doucement. Plus il progressait, plus les contours de l'enfant devant lui se définissaient. Arrivé en face de lui, il l'observa longuement, intégrant tous ses détails. La complexité de la tâche lui prit un autre bon paquet de minutes.

Quand il fut sûr d'avoir bien tout visualisé, il médita à nouveau sur apparence actuelle pour y appliquer toutes les informations qu'il venait de collecter. Un par un, il accola à son corps de renardeau, les détails du corps humain, se métamorphosant peu à peu mentalement. Cette opération lui prit plus de temps que toutes les précédentes, mais quand il y fut parvenu, il se concentra une dernière fois. Il prit une grande inspiration …

.

Un « Boum » retentit dans son laboratoire. Il regarda ses chaudrons, aucun n'avait explosé. Il se morigéna, comme s'il lui arrivait de faire exploser une potion aussi simple que de la Pimentine ou une Gorgée de Désenflage.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il balaya du regard la salle pour trouver l'origine de ce bruit.

Déjà, du coin de l'œil, il avait entrevu le problème et sa résolution sous entendait une situation qu'il ne s'attendait pas à devoir gérer. Il se retourna doucement et, constatant ce que son esprit avait deviné, se figea.

Devant lui, sur la table du fond de son laboratoire, un petit corps tout nu gigotait. Il resta un moment sans pouvoir rien faire, bête devant cet état. Puis, après s'être donné une claque mentale, il s'avança rapidement vers ce qui semblait être devenu Harry.

Le petit remuait beaucoup, il devait prendre conscience des dimensions de ce nouveau corps, de ses nouvelles capacités et limites de mouvements. Il l'aida à se redresser mais à peine tomba-t-il face à face qu'il le lâcha subitement.

Non. Le destin ne pouvait pas être si cruel n'est ce pas ?

Il examina plus en détail le visage de l'enfant et recula d'un pas. Si. Le petit avait l'exacte apparence de son père à son âge. Il se retrouvait devant le même visage que celui du James Potter d'il y a 20 ans.

Là, tout de suite, en cet instant, il choisit de fuir. Il ne voulait, ne pouvait affronter le fantôme de sa Némésis maintenant.

Il quitta son pourtant très cher laboratoire et partit, loin. Peut-être ira-t-il faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite.

.

Harry n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Un instant tout allait bien, il avait réussi à prendre volontairement sa forme humaine. Et même s'il n'avait pas tenu sa position assise et s'était écrasé sur le plateau de la table en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était fier de lui. Puis, l'instant d'après, tout avait dérapé. Son humain en noir était pourtant venu à son secours, il avait tenté de le redresser, mais peu après que leurs regards se soient croisés, il avait reculé. Il avait semblé presque effrayé.

Il était maintenant seul dans le cachot, il avait bien entendu son humain claquer la porte de ses appartements, et était lui même apeuré par la situation qu'il avait créée. Qu'avait-il pu faire pour ça ? Il en était sincèrement désolé mais il ne comprenait pas.

Du haut de son perchoir, il était bien embêté. Comment rejoindre Moony et son père ?


	11. Chapter 11

Pour une fois depuis quelques semaines, je publie à l'heure ! \o/

Merki à tout le monde pour les messages et encouragements ! :D

.

Je fais un peu d'auto-pub (faut bien se donner des coups de pouces dans la vie ^^) : j'ai publié un nouvel OS (destiné à avoir une suite dans l'avenir) allez jeter un œil à l'occasion :)

.

Ici un petit chapitre de transition mais qui devrait en faire sourire plus d'un, je vous laisse le découvrir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 11**

.

Harry était toujours coincé en haut de son perchoir, nu, et il commençait à avoir froid. Il ne voyait presque rien, distinguait à peine les formes et les couleurs, et il avait trop peur de faire un mouvement avec ces membres qui ne réagissaient pas du tout comme ceux dont il avait l'habitude. Après plusieurs autres minutes à attendre il ne savait trop quoi, il se décida à tenter quelque chose. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester là toute la nuit. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé, le laboratoire étant sans fenêtre.

Il commença par déplacer un membre inférieur, puis l'autre, puis ceux supérieurs. Sa peau était incroyablement sensible et il sentait les fibres et nœuds du bois qui composait la table où il était allongé. Il en fit le contour et la découvrit plus étroite qu'il ne lui avait semblé. D'ailleurs, après un seul demi-roulement, alors qu'il aurait pu en faire quatre ou cinq sous sa forme de renardeau, il se retrouva au bord.

Son rythme cardiaque augmenta sensiblement. Maintenant, il devait faire le Grand Saut. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et, d'une impulsion, se projeta dans le vide.

La chute fut plus longue qu'il ne l'avait prévue et son souffle fut coupé par l'impact. Il rouvrit les yeux et constata que la table avait repris sa taille. Non, se dit-il après réflexion. C'est lui qui avait repris sa taille. Il était redevenu renardeau.

Tant pis, pour l'instant ça l'arrangeait, au moins, sous cette forme, il contrôlait ses mouvements et pouvait rapidement rejoindre Moony.

.

\- Oh tu es là, toi ! Je commençais à me demander si tu rentrerais cette nuit ou si tu allais dormir chez Severus.

Rémus ramassa la boule de poils qui venait de débouler comme un boulet de canon dans son salon et lui appliqua quelques caresses avant de le déposer au sol et de lui servir son repas, enfin leur repas puisque c'était toujours son père qui le nourrissait.

\- J'ai rencontré Albus au dîner, je l'avais invité à partager mon repas pour qu'il puisse me raconter ton après-midi. Il parait que tu lui as faussé compagnie assez rapidement, en même temps je te comprends, c'est pas comme s'il y avait grand chose à faire dans son bureau et lui même devait être très occupé. Après tout, la rentrée est demain. Déjà, un enfant humain n'y trouverait pas de grande distractions, alors un renard … Quoique certains objets qui jonchent ses étagères, seraient assez intéressants à étudier de plus près …

Tout en discutant – à sens unique – avec Harry, le loup-garou se servit un chocolat chaud.

\- Cependant, continua-t-il, il m'a fait une proposition à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il nous a invités au banquet de rentrée, demain soir.

Touillant son chocolat d'un ai absent il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mmm. Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée. Surtout après le raffut qu'a fait ton retour dans le monde magique dans la presse, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser, ce n'est pas comme si c'était lui qui nous logeait, d'une certaine manière …

Il soupira fortement.

\- Bref, on va devoir y participer.

Il jeta un œil à Fox qui nourrissait Tinypaw et sourit.

.

La matinée du dimanche fut relativement calme. Rémus avait entraîné Harry dans une longue balade pour chasser de son esprit tous les scénarios qui y prenaient forme en pensant au repas de ce soir. Ils avaient fait le tour complet du parc, passant devant le lac, aux abords de la forêt. Ils avaient même marché jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, encore vide à cette heure.

Ils n'étaient rentrés qu'aux alentours de 13h, heure à laquelle ils avaient pris un solide repas pour contenter leurs ventres qui criaient famine.

L'après-midi passa tout aussi calmement. Harry resta couché avec son père et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, ils semblaient vraiment « discuter », s'il en croyait les jappements, couinements, ronronnements, aboiements et autres bruits qu'ils échangeaient. Rémus, lui, bouquina, prit des notes dans des dossiers pédagogiques qu'il avait dégotés dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, et épluchait les manuels d'éducation moldu pour touts petits qu'il avait commandés plus tôt dans la semaine. Ce n'est qu'aux environs de 18h30 qu'il sortit la tête de ses livres et cahiers.

Il attira l'attention des deux renards sur une assiette pleine de petits morceaux de viande juteuse accompagnés de divers fruits.

Après réflexion, il préférait que Harry se présente sustenté dans la Grande Salle. Pas besoin de se donner en spectacle dès le premier jour devant tous les élèves de l'école, l'année à suivre se suffira à elle même.

.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elle était encore vide de tout élève, seuls les professeurs étaient installés. D'ailleurs, ils étaient déjà tous là, hormis Hagrid et McGonagall, bien sûr, qui conduisaient tous deux les élèves à la Grande Salle. Il longea la table des Serpentard et s'assit à l'extrémité de celle des professeurs qui lui faisait face, où une place avait été ajoutée pour lui. Il salua la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui lui rappela son rôle au sein de l'école comme étant professeur d'arithmancie et son nom : Septima Vector. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui adresser la parole lors du repas de présentation et n'avait pas mémorisé toutes les têtes. Elle avait l'air sympathique, bien qu'un peu timide.

Il tenta de croiser le regard de Severus, il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée donc il voulait au moins le saluer puisque il se tenait à deux places de lui et ne pourrait donc discuter avec son ami pendant le repas, mais celui-ci avait le visage tourné dans l'autre direction. Il haussa les épaules et se résigna à passer son repas en silence.

Rémus était perdu dans ses pensées, la main perdue dans la fourrure du renardeau sur ses genoux, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur une mêlée d'élèves, amenant avec elle un brouhaha qui emplit la Grande Salle. Il observa cette vague d'enfants et d'adolescents, plus ou moins âgés, déferler entre les grandes tables de chacune des maisons.

Les deux première tables étaient les plus calmes : Serpentard et Serdaigle, bien sûr. Puis venaient les Poufsouffle, un peu plus agités, quoi qu'avec un peu plus de réserve que les derniers. Les Gryffondor étaient évidemment les plus bruyants.

Dans la mêlée, arriva aussi Hagrid qui avait du laisser les premiers années à la directrice adjointe. Le demi-géant longea, comme lui même à sa venue, la table des verts et argents, il salua plusieurs élèves de la main. En tournant la tête, Rémus pu constater que toutes les maisons confondues lui répondaient. Puis il arriva à son niveau.

\- Rémus, mon p'tit !

\- Bonjour Hagrid, répondit le loup-garou en souriant à son ami.

\- Comment 'va ? Et Harry ? 'L'est là ?

\- Il loge sur mes genoux, acquiesça-t-il en lui montrant le renardeau lové dans son giron.

\- Bien ! Oh, j'allais oublier quel'qu'chose.

Il farfouilla dans l'une de ses poches, dans plusieurs d'entre elles, en réalité, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressorte une outre aussi grande que sa main. Son regard s'éclaira, indiquant que c'était bien l'objet qu'il recherchait, puis il la tendit à Rémus.

\- Tiens, c'est pour le p'tiot.

Rémus se saisit de la poche en peau d'il ne voulait savoir quoi et lui jeta un regard incertain. Voyant sa tête, Hagrid lui précisa :

\- C'est une mixture de ma confection. C'est tout bon pour lui ! Y'a juste un peu de lait, de banane écrasée et de miel. Ça d'vrait lui plaire, j'en suis sûr !

L'ancien élève lui sourit et le remercia, puis Hagrid rejoint sa place, à l'autre extrémité de la table des professeurs. Rémus décapuchonna l'outre, la laissa goutter un peu sur son doigt et tendit ce dernier à la petite boule de poils dans son giron, attendant de voir si ça lui plaisait. Le résultat fut plus que probant. Rapidement, il réclama plus en se dressant sur ses pattes arrière et tendant la langue.

Le loup-garou pouffa, amusé. Harry tétait au goulot comme un bébé à la mamelle de sa mère et sa petite queue remuait frénétiquement.

\- T'es pas du tout gourmand, toi ! Non !

\- Il est vraiment adorable.

Rémus releva la tête, rougissant de honte d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'état complètement gaga. Sa voisine pourtant n'y prêta pas du tout attention, le regard vissé sur le renardeau. Il réfléchissait à un truc intelligent à répondre quand il fut coupé dans son élan par la réouverture de la grande porte par le professeur McGonagall, en tête du convoi des « première année ».

Le silence se fit immédiatement dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde regarda défiler les nouveaux élèves, Rémus n'échappant pas à la règle. À vrai dire, seul Harry qui suçotait toujours son biberon improvisé n'avait pas le regard fixé sur eux. Le choixpeau fut placé sur un tabouret, devant l'estrade où se situait la table des professeurs, et McGonagall commença à appeler les futurs élèves.

Le renardeau avait fini sa mixture depuis longtemps et avait été, lui aussi, attiré par les têtes défilantes devant lui quand il en reconnut une. Il aboya et, alors qu'il était passé inaperçu jusque là, toute la salle se tourna vers lui. Ce fut dans un silence de plomb que le choixpeau annonça :

\- SERPENTARD !

Et tandis que Harry remuait la queue depuis les genoux de Rémus, Drago sourit et fit un détour par la table des professeurs pour saluer la boule de poils, provoquant de nombreux chuchotements alors qu'il rejoignait la table de sa nouvelle maison.

\- Tu as trouvé comment te faire remarquer, Tinypaw, chuchota le loup-garou à l'oreille de son protégé. Bravo. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tout le monde te cherche après ça !

.

Le repas se déroula plutôt normalement et à la fin de celui-ci, le directeur fit un bref discours pour les nouveaux élèves, sur les règles à suivre, le déroulement de leur année, et enfin, sur la condition de Harry et Rémus, pensionnaires un peu particuliers de l'école. Il y eu de nombreux chuchotis jusqu'à ce qu'un certain petit blond revienne faire un tour du côté de la table des professeurs, là, le silence se fit sous les yeux impressionnés d'une bonne partie des élèves.

\- Monsieur Lupin, enchanté de vous revoir, annonça-t-il un peu pompeusement. Pourrais-je venir rendre visite à Harry ce soir ? Avant le couvre-feu, s'entend.

\- Drago, content de te revoir aussi, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances.

L'enfant fit une légère grimace au ton familier, mais ne releva pas.

\- Excellentes, je vous remercie, Monsieur Lupin, et j'espère qu'il en a été de même pour vous.

\- Merci, répondit simplement Rémus, amusé par le jeu du petit Malfoy. Et tu pourras venir voir Harry quand tu veux, bien sûr. Tant que tu n'enfreins pas les règles ou ne loupe pas de cours.

\- Il en va de soit, acquiesça Drago. Je vous remercie et vous dis donc à plus tard.

Puis il se tourna vers le renardeau qui s'était agité tout au long de leur petit échange de politesse et avait presque renversé les verres sur la table.

\- T'entends ça Mini-pattes ? Murmura-t-il en ébouriffant sa fourrure. On se voit tout à l'heure !

Et sur ce, il quitta la Grande Salle à la suite de son préfet, comme tous les autres élèves, se retrouvant au centre de l'attention avec le nez haut et un petit air supérieur, se faisant harceler par tous ceux qui passaient à sa proximité pour lui poser des questions sur Harry Potter qu'il semblait connaître.

.

Rémus rentrait dans son salon, portant toujours Harry. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne. Les Serdaigles ayant pris le même chemin un peu plus tôt, les Gryffondors étant dans la tour côté opposé à la leur, les Serpentards ayant leur salle commune dans les étages inférieurs et les Poufsouffles tout près de la Grande Salle. Il n'aurait pas voulu affronter les élèves et leurs questions tout de suite.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, posa le renardeau au sol et soupira.

\- Et bien, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, finalement ! Je crois que je deviens pessimiste, moi, ça ne va pas du tout ça ! Rit-il.

Notant ses observations sur le repas dans son carnet, surtout la recette de la mixture offerte par Hagrid – il faudrait qu'il apprenne à la refaire, Harry aimerait ça – il se plongea dans ses pensées. Il revint sur le comportement de son ami. Severus avait vraiment agit bizarrement ce soir et Rémus se demandait quelle en était la cause.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par trois coups portés à l'entrée de son appartement. Se doutant de l'identité de son visiteur, il préféra tout de même se déplacer jusqu'au panneau de bois plutôt que de le laisser entrer à la volée, au cas où il se serait trompé et que ce soit un élève inconnu, ou pire, un groupe d'élèves en furie, qui seraient venus récolter des informations sur la célébrité qu'il hébergeait.

\- Je deviens vraiment trop pessimiste, moi, marmonna-t-il. Et parano ! Je dois trop fréquenté Sevreus.

Il pouffa à cette pensée et ouvrit la porte. Il poussa un soupire mental en constatant que c'était bien le visiteur attendu.

\- Entre, Drago. Je t'en prie.

\- Merci, répondit l'enfant s'accroupissant déjà pour réceptionner le boulet de canon qui se jeta dans ses bras. Re-salut, toi, murmura-t-il au renardeau quand il se fut relevé en le portant.

\- Vous voudrez peut-être jouer tranquillement ? Demanda Rémus gentiment.

Drago grimaça encore au terme « jouer » mais acquiesça pour profiter de l'opportunité d'être seuls. L'hôte conduisit son invité dans la pièce destinée à Harry qui contenait jouets, livres et tout autres accessoires nécessaires dans une chambre d'enfant, puis les laissa seuls avec un sourire tendre accroché aux lèvres.

\- Là, nous sommes enfin seuls, s'exclama le petit blond. À nous deux, Mini-pattes !


	12. Chapter 12

Salut salut ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un message, à ceux qui m'encouragent, merci aussi à ceux qui suivent mon histoire !

J'ai constaté cette semaine une nette baisse de fréquentation, j'espère que c'est seulement le contexte des vacances, si c'est mon histoire qui perd de l'intérêt, je suis ouverte à toute critique constructible ! :)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, ici un chapitre entièrement concentré sur Harry ...

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 12**

.

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, essayant d'éviter la foule. Jusque là, il avait plutôt réussi. Un groupe d'élèves avait bien tenté de l'alpaguer à leur sortie d'un cour, mais il avait réussi à les semer. C'est qu'il commençait à bien connaître le château à force d'y pérégriner, hormis les quelques pièces qui lui étaient toujours hors d'atteinte par sortilège, bien sûr.

Il repensait à la veille. La douleur qu'il avait encore ressenti en regardant cet humain avec un tissu sur la tête. Il ne savait pas quelle était la cause de ce mal, mais s'il était provoqué à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait cet humain, il s'en tiendrait éloigné à l'avenir.

Puis il se remémora quelque chose de bien plus agréable : la visite de son ami. Celui-ci avait passé la soirée à le papouiller en déblatérant un charabia auquel il n'avait pas tout compris. Il faut dire qu'il était surtout concentré sur ses mains plus que sur ses mots. Sinon, il aurait sûrement réussi, il comprenait de mieux en mieux la distinction des mots entre eux, formant des phrases, leurs signification, etc. Mais la veille, son ami – Drago s'il avait bien saisi son nom – l'avait déconcentré avec ses caresses.

Oh, il ne pensait pas qu'il ait été meilleur que son humain foncé, lui était hors catégorie, il était tout simplement le meilleur « papouilleur » au monde, même si un tel mot n'existait pas. Mais Drago n'avait pas été trop mauvais dans son genre. Comme Moony … Mais là encore, Moony était hors compétition. Moony était tout doux et très attentionné avec lui, comme l'avait été Lun, sa mère renarde adoptive lors de son arrivée au terrier.

Il débattait encore des qualités des humains qu'il fréquentait, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il tomba soudain sur une porte fermée à clé qui ne l'était pourtant pas la dernière fois qu'il était passé par là.

\- Flûte, alors ! s'exclama-t-il.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une réponse.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demande une voix très grave et un peu rauque de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Euh … oui ? Répondit, timidement, le petit renard.

\- Enfin ! Cria la voix. Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai vu personne ! Hagrid est bien gentil, mais je suis un peu à l'étroit ici. Au fait, comment t'appelles tu ? D'après ta voix, tu as l'air tout petit. Tu es quoi ?

Harry fut un peu assommé par cette nouvelle découverte et toutes ces questions. Il eu un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre. De toute façon la porte était fermée, il ne risquait rien.

\- Euh, je m'appelle Harry.

\- Content de te rencontré, Harry ! Moi, je m'appelle Touffu, je suis un cerbère. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question, qu'es-tu ? répéta la voix.

\- Je suis un renard, enfin pas vraiment, normalement je suis un humain, un enfant, mais je suis renard depuis presque toujours, …

Il s'emmêlait un peu dans sa description et finit par expliquer toute sa situation en commençant par le début, finissant par sa récente réussite de métamorphose.

\- Ton histoire est fascinante, petit. Un peu triste aussi, mais finalement elle se finit bien !

Ils discutèrent ainsi longuement. Touffu raconta aussi son histoire et expliqua sa situation de gardien, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi.

Après presque deux heures de discussions, Harry annonça a son nouvel ami qu'il devait rejoindre son humain car il finirait par s'inquiéter, et puis, il commençait à avoir faim. Le cerbère pouffa et lui enjoignit à rejoindre le loup sans lui avoir fait promettre, au préalable, qu'il reviendrait le voir souvent. Il s'ennuyait, ici, seul. Ce à quoi le renardeau s'empressa de lui répondre favorablement.

Sur le chemin du retour, il rencontra un drôle de rat. Celui-ci avait tout l'aspect d'un de ces rongeur, mais il dégageait quelque chose de bizarre, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Il le détailla longuement, l'autre n'ayant pas bougé d'un poil depuis que Harry était tombé dessus. Puis soudain ça lui sauta aux yeux. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui manquait qui le dérangeait, mai quelque chose qu'il avait en trop ! Ce rat dégageait de la magie !

Il allait l'interroger quand le rat se carapata, semblant retrouvé ses esprits soudainement.

À son arrivée dans les appartements de Moony – qui n'avait, évidemment, pas manqué de s'inquiéter – il raconta cet épisode à son père mais sa fabuleuse rencontre avec le cerbère le supplanta dans son excitation.

\- Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un, au château, qui te comprenne sous ta forme de renard. Ainsi, quand je partirai, tu ne seras seul sous aucune de tes deux formes.

\- Tu pars où ? Je pourrais pas venir ? Demanda Harry, candide.

\- Non, mon fils, répondit Fox tristement. Tu sais que je suis vieux. Ta mère qui était pourtant plus jeune que moi nous à quittés il y a presque un an, maintenant. Et bientôt ce sera mon tour …

Le renardeau prit soudain conscience de la portée des mots de son père. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! C'était son père, il était fort, et que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et d'une voix tremblante il bafouilla :

\- M … Mais …

\- Ce n'est pas pour ce soir, le rassura son père. Et tu seras loin d'être seul ! Tu auras toujours Moony, l'humain en noir, celui à la peau sombre, Drago et maintenant Touffu … Je suis heureux que tu te sois fait tant d'amis. Je n'avais jamais espéré vivre assez longtemps pour te voir t'épanouir comme il se doit. Aujourd'hui tu es heureux, tu as une nouvelle famille qui prendra soin de toi et qui veillera à ton bonheur. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Harry pleurait pour de bon cette fois.

\- J'ai vécu une belle vie, mon fils. Je suis heureux que tu sois à mes côtés, mais bientôt nous ne ferons plus parti du même monde.

Son petit éclata en sanglots et se jeta sur lui, répétant ces mots qui firent chaud au cœur du vieux renard :

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, papa. Je t'aime. Je ne te quitterai pas …

Les deux renards restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre toute la journée, sautant même le repas, jusqu'à ce que Moony vienne les chercher. C'était la pleine lune ce soir.

.

Ils avaient parcouru le même chemin que la fois dernière, ensemble, et s'installèrent dans la même pièce. Cependant, à l'inverse de la première pleine lune à laquelle avait assisté Harry, il ne craignit pas Moony qui se tordait de douleur. Au contraire, il tenta de le soulager comme il pouvait, en léchouillant ses membres qu'il voyait se tordre. Et quand le loup remplaça totalement l'humain, le renardeau se lova dans son giron en ronronnant doucement.

Moony, essoufflé, se redressa lentement et fourra son museau dans la fourrure de son petit protégé avant de lui murmurer :

\- Merci, Tinypaw.

Harry pouffa au surnom et lui offrit un sourire radieux. Il était tellement excité par cette nuit où il pouvait enfin parler à son humain.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Tu sais je me suis fais un nouvel ami !

Et Moony rit devant tant de candeur.

\- Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu aimais beaucoup Drago.

\- Drago, répéta Harry confus. Mais je parle pas de Drago ! Enfin, j'aime beaucoup Drago mais là je parle de Touffu.

\- Touffu, qui est-ce ? Demanda Moony, perdu.

Le renardeau lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec le cerbère.

\- Mais … Moony, c'est quoi un cerbère ?

Le loup, encore choqué par cette histoire, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Harry observe son humain-loup qui est resté figé.

\- Moony ?

\- Hum … Oui, hum … Un cerbère est une race de créature magique. Cela ressemble à un immense chien à trois têtes.

Le renardeau ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

\- Trois têtes ? Répéta-t-il sidéré. Ça existe ? C'est génial !

Il arborait un sourire faisant deux fois le tour de son visage et ses yeux pétillaient de bonne humeur. Et soudain, ils s'éclairèrent plus encore, si c'était possible.

\- Oh ! Tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? J'ai réussi à me transformer ! J'ai réussi à redevenir un petit humain !

\- C'est vrai ? C'est formidable, Tiny !

\- Pas vrai ? Tu veux voir ?

Harry se levait déjà quand Moony s'empressa de l'interrompre.

\- Non !

Le renardeau le regarde, ne comprenant pas.

\- Pas maintenant, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, ingénu.

Le loup hésita mais finit par expliquer dans un murmure triste :

\- Je ne me contrôle pas … Je pourrai te tuer …

\- Mais …

\- Non, Harry. Je suis sérieux, je ne veux pas risquer de te blesser.

Il acquiesça avec regret et Moony, pour changer de sujet, lui demanda :

\- Mais raconte moi, comment est-ce arrivé ?

Alors Harry raconta, comment il s'était concentré et avait trouvé sa magie, comment il avait étudié son corps avant de finalement pouvoir adopter sa forme.

\- J'étais avec, hum. L'humain en noir, son nom est trop dur à retenir …

\- Severus ?

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Sev …

\- Tu peux l'appelé Sev, si tu veux, pouffa Moony. Je ne lui répéterais pas. Alors comme ça tu étais avec lui ?

Puis il repensa au comportement de son ami.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose, Tiny ? Lorsque tu t'es transformé ? Ou après, peut être ? Severus, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite depuis hier.

Harry hésita puis répondit :

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis transformé, j'étais avec lui et … au départ il ne m'avait pas vu, mais j'ai fait du bruit et il s'est retourné. Il s'est approché rapidement, je crois qu'il était inquiet, puis … Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et, soudain, il a reculé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai rien fait !

\- Je veux bien te croire, Tiny. Tu n'étais sûrement pas fautif. Que s'est-il passé en suite ?

\- Il est parti.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, il a quitté la pièce.

\- Tu veux dire que, suite à ta métamorphose, après qu'il t'ait regardé, il t'a laissé seul, dans son laboratoire où son chaudron bouillonnait encore, avec pleins de produits plus dangereux les uns que les autres, où tu étais nu, désorienté, et qu'il a fui ? C'est cela ?

Harry pencha sa tête de côté, embêté. Il sentait que sa réponse n'allait pas plaire à son humain et que celui-ci allait s'énerve, et il ne le voulait pas. Il avait toujours eu un peu peur lorsque quelqu'un se mettait en colère.

\- Hum … Oui.

Moony souffla plusieurs fois par le museau, tentant de ne pas laisser sortir la bête en lui qui criait vengeance pour le préjudice porté à son protégé. Il ne voulait pas effrayé Tiny qui, il l'avait compris, craignait les éclats de voix. Il eu du mal à se contenir. Son inquiétude quant au comportement du maître des potions s'était transformée en rage pure.

Oh, Severus allait entendre parler de lui !

.

La fin de la nuit passa plus tranquillement. Moony réussit à se calmer et ils avaient discuté longuement après ça.

Lorsque l'humain reprit le dessus et que l'infirmière vint les chercher, se posa alors le problème de la garde du renardeau. Moony ne voulait pas le laisser seul et il était maintenant hors de question de faire appel à Severus. Et lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter son humain. Il résolut le problème en forçant sa métamorphose.

Devant les yeux épatés des deux humains, Harry devint l'enfant brun ébouriffé et quelque peu chétif aux grands yeux verts et brillants qu'il aurait toujours du être. La vieille humaine, toute de blanc vêtue, ramassa le petit corps nu par terre et le porta dans un lit aux côtés de son humain. Il eut droit à un examen complet au terme duquel la femme s'exclama :

\- Par Merlin, cet enfant est aussi bigleux que son père !

Et Moony rit tandis que Harry les regardait tour à tour sans comprendre.


	13. Chapter 13

Je publie ce week-end vraiment pour dire que je publie parce que je peux vous dire que j'ai la tête ailleurs ... Je dois rendre mon mémoire mardi et en ce moment c'est le rush ! Mais je ne vous oublie pas et voici un chapitre, certes minuscule et j'en suis désolée, mais un chapitre tout de même !

Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui lisent, qui laissent des messages et qui m'encouragent !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 13**

.

Tinypaw les regardait tour à tour, plissant les yeux, sûrement pour essayer de mieux voir, et fronçant le nez. L'ensemble donnait une moue assez comique. Mme Pomfresh agitait sa baguette dans le but de faire un examen de santé complet de l'enfant, tandis que Rémus étudiait son visage.

Il y reconnut de nombreux traits de son père, mais trouva cependant quelques détails appartenant à sa mère. Dont l'un n'était pas des moindres, s'était-il dit en observant ses yeux. Ils avaient non seulement leur couleur, déjà visible sous sa forme de renard, mais également leur forme en amande, ce qui donnait au visage de Harry une certaine beauté. Pour le reste, il était vrai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à James au même âge. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et hérissés à l'arrière étaient du Prangs tout craché.

Néanmoins, il était plus petit, plus mince et ses genoux noueux lui conféraient une certaine fragilité. Celle-ci accentuée par l'air perdu qu'affichait l'enfant présentement.

\- Tout va bien Tiny, murmura Rémus à son oreille pour le rassurer.

Harry retourna son attention sur lui, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude et Rémus passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il l'aurait fait dans la fourrure de sa forme animagus. Ça eu l'air de l'apaiser un peu alors il continua, répétant le geste encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant ferme les yeux de contentement.

Le petit corps, toujours aussi nu qu'à son arrivée mais recouvert du drap d'un des lits de l'infirmerie, était recroquevillé en chien de fusil.

Soudain, l'infirmière déclara :

\- Tout est en ordre !

Et ça fit sursauter Rémus qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées, contemplant la frimousse de son petit protégé. Il leva le regard sur la vieille femme, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

\- C'est un enfant de onze ans en bonne santé, bien qu'un peu plus petit que la norme mais rien d'inquiétant.

Le sorcier acquiesça.

\- Bien, tant mieux. Hagrid aussi a fait le même diagnostic.

Mme Pomfresh hocha de la tête sèchement.

\- Pour ses yeux, j'ai enregistré sur un parchemin leur dysfonctionnement. Je vais l'envoyer à un optimage qui lui fournira une paire de lunettes à sa vue. Elles devraient arrivées rapidement, peu être même dès demain. C'est temporaire, le temps qu'il confectionne une potion pour la corriger définitivement. Seulement, celle-ci sera très longue à créer.

\- Ce genre de potion existe ? Demanda Rémus étonné.

\- Oui, depuis peu. Quelques mois, à peine, mais elle est très longue, très complexe, et surtout très chère car elle nécessite plusieurs ingrédients rares. Severus Snape vous expliquera ça mieux que moi, éluda-t-elle.

Le loup-garou l'admettait volontiers.

\- C'est la raison principale pour laquelle elle est peu répandue, mais j'imagine que … pour Harry Potter, il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis …

Il fronça les yeux et, sans s'en apercevoir, suspendit sa main au dessus de la tignasse noire. Harry releva la tête, interloqué par cette interruption.

Recherchant l'attention de son humain et le retour de cette main caressante, l'enfant tenta de l'appeler mais seul un son suraigu réussi à sortir de sa bouche. Les deux adultes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui avec un air stupéfait.

Harry essaya encore de parler mais un deuxième petit cri strident passa ses lèvres sans qu'aucun sens ne puisse être défini. Le petit corps s'agita sous les draps, de frustration autant que de peur. Il n'arrivait plus à rien et commençait à paniquer. Rémus le comprit rapidement et reprit ses caresses et paroles rassurantes.

.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il tentait de former des mots mais rien ne sortait comme il le voulait, il n'arrivait qu'à sortir des bruits désagréables. Il essayait, réessayait, encore et encore, mais n'y parvenait pas.

Pourquoi sous sa forme de renard il parlait parfaitement et là, il piaillait comme un petit oiseau. Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air compliqué quand Moony discutait. Ses lèvres bougeaient et les mots sortaient facilement, du moins lui semblait-il. Il les remuait lui aussi, mais l'effet n'avait rien de ressemblant à celui de son humain.

Soudainement, il s'aperçut que son visage était mouillé. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Il tenta de toucher ses joues, mais une fois encore ses mains ne lui répondaient pas comme il voulait et il se prit brutalement l'avant bras dans le nez.

Il s'énervait à force de frustration et n'en pouvait plus. Il craquait.

.

Le pauvre enfant sanglotait carrément, maintenant, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Rémus grimpa sur le petit lit d'infirmerie et le prit dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement, le cajolant et lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

L'infirmière lui tendit une potion calmante pour qu'il l'administre à l'enfant qui reniflait désormais fortement. Le loup-garou porta la fiole aux lèvres de l'enfant et, du pouce, força l'entrée de sa bouche. Le liquide épais glissa dans la gorge du jeune garçon, celle-ci légèrement massée pour pousser la déglutition, et Harry retrouva un souffle plus lent.

Il papillonna des yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se ferment totalement. Poppy et Rémus le regardèrent prendre une puis deux inspirations profondes. Et après une troisième, le renardeau avait repris la place de l'enfant.


	14. Chapter 14

Merci pour tous les messages et encouragements (qu'ils soient pour la fiction ou pour mon mémoires ^^) ça fait plaisir !

Voici le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 14**

.

\- Est ce que tu te rends simplement compte de ce que tu dis ? Est ce que tu te rends simplement compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

Les deux sorciers se hurlaient dessus depuis au moins une demi-heure et ni Snape ni Lupin ne voulaient lâcher du terrain. Ils répétaient sans cesse les même arguments, de façon différente, s'injuriant de tous les noms.

\- JE suis encore le maître des potions ici ! JE m'occupe de gamins toute la journée autour de chaudrons !

\- Et tu laisses un enfant seul dans ton laboratoire alors qu'il est déstabilisé par sa transformation et nu qui plus est !

\- Il ne bougeait pas ! Et il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans la salle ! Je te signale que mes étagères sont toutes protégées ! Avec les cornichons incapables que j'ai en cours, crois-tu vraiment que ma salle ne comporterait pas un minimum de protections ?

\- Mais Harry n'en savait rien lui ! Il était mort de peur ! Il ne comprenait rien ! Il était perdu ! Il ne comprend rien, c'est si difficile pour lui … C'est un enfant ! Par Merlin ! Rien qu'un enfant !

\- Il a onze ans ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi les « première année » peuvent être autonomes et pas lui !

Rémus resta bouche bée.

\- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi désespérante, Severus, souffla-t-il accablé. Je …

Il ne réussit pas à finir pas sa phrase. Il tourna les talons de colère et se dirigea vers la sortie des cachots. Avant de quitter la pièce, cependant, il assena d'une voix plus lasse que vraiment dure :

\- Mûris un peu, Severus. Harry a besoin de nous. De nous deux. Réfléchis, ne t'approche pas de lui tant que tu n'auras pas mis tes idées au clair. Il n'a pas besoin d'être plus déstabilisé qu'il ne l'est déjà, mais fait un pas de travers et je ne réponds plus de rien.

Et sur ce dernier avertissement, il rejoignit ses appartements.

.

Le loup-garou soupirait pour la énième fois. Il s'était avachi sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée éteinte et fixait le vide, ressassant la « discussion » qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec son ami. Il espérait que Severus, malgré les mots, allait se ressaisir et était encore son ami. La langue du maître des potions avait toujours été acérée et il n'avait jamais d'état d'âme. Surtout lorsqu'il était en colère et c'était le cas avant même qu'il ne vienne dans son bureau. Il sortait du double cours des « première année » Serpentard – Gryffondor et ça ne l'avait pas mis dans de bonnes conditions.

Il espérait sincèrement que son ami reprendrait ses esprits rapidement. Il ne voulait pas que Harry pâtisse de son comportement.

Oui, il reconnaissait que Severus avait largement de quoi en vouloir à James, mais Harry n'était pas son père. Oui, il pouvait être choqué par la ressemblance frappante entre les deux, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer le fils. Faire ce qu'il avait fait était intolérable pour un adulte. Et, vraiment, Severus pouvait être d'une mauvaise foi …

Rémus soupira encore. Il jeta un œil à son protégé qui dormait sous sa forme de renard, contre son père « adoptif ». Après son passage à l'infirmerie, il l'avait porté directement sur la couverture qui leur servait de couche et le renardeau n'avait pas bougé depuis. Peut-être que le jeune Drago viendra après ses cours, lui rendre visite.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette fréquentation. Bien sûr il connaissait de réputation la famille Malfoy et il pensait devoir le surveiller, ou du moins garder un œil sur les propos qu'il pouvait tenir, ou gestes qu'il pouvait avoir, mais les deux rencontres qui avaient déjà eu lieu laissaient présager une bonne entente. Il espérait bien que son influence ne tende pas à le rendre fermé, mais Harry était très ouvert et fréquentait, en dehors de lui même, certes peu de monde, mais d'horizons très variés.

Cependant, Drago était le seul de son âge et c'était bien qu'ils puissent s'amuser ensemble de temps en temps. Il était même persuadé que Dumbledore souhaitait que cette relation joue sur la façon de penser du jeune aristocrate. Il était certain que le jeune garçon ne devait pas avoir eu une enfance des plus joyeuse, si la moitié de ce qu'il avait entendu de cette famille était vrai.

En parlant du loup – Rémus avait toujours trouvé cette expression très à propos – la porte venait de réclamer son attention. Il se leva et alla répondre et, comme attendu, l'ouvrit sur le petit blond.

.

Monsieur Lupin les avait conduit dans la pièce qui ne servait à rien, du moins pour l'instant puisqu'elle était destinée à être la chambre de Harry quand il serait redevenu un humain, et les avait laissé seuls. Drago s'était installé sur le lit à baldaquin aux drapés pourpres et avait pris le renardeau sur ses genoux.

\- Tu en as de la chance, Mini-patte, tu sais ? De pouvoir rester dormir toute la journée. Moi, je dois me lever à 6h.

Harry qui était assis sur son ventre le regarda, penchant sa tête sur le côté. Monsieur Lupin lui avait dit qu'il comprenait de mieux en mieux et que lui parler était un bon exercice.

\- Et bien oui, lui expliqua-t-il. Il faut que je me douche, que je me coiffe, que je choisisse mes vêtements et les passe. Puis il faut que j'attende ces deux gorilles, deux abrutis que mon père me force à supporter, grogna-t-il en fourrageant le poil de sa petite charge.

Il souffla, leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

\- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Il faut aller manger dans la grande salle, c'est si … bruyant ! Il y a tant de monde, et ils n'ont même pas de Da hong pao ! Enfin, heureusement qu'ils proposent suffisamment en quantité parce qu'avec mes deux _colla-gorilles_ il ne me resterait rien à manger.

Il énuméra tous les aliments qui composaient son repas et qui correspondaient, bien évidemment, aux mets les plus fins. Puis il lui décrivit sa journée complète, en commentant chaque cours.

\- Et c'est là que Weasley s'est retrouvé comme un strangulot hors de l'eau, c'était à mourir de rire !

Il pouffa au souvenir de l'humiliation qu'avait subi son camarade de classe.

\- Tout de même, si cet imbécile avait, ne serait-ce, qu'ouvert son livre il aurait su la réponse à cette question des plus simple ! Enfin, après la petite interro de début de cours, nous avons pu faire notre potion. Ce n'était pas une première pour moi, bien sûr, Severus me les enseigne depuis quelques années déjà.

Harry aboya au nom du maître des potions.

\- Oui, tu sais de qui je parle, sourit Drago. C'est assez comique de le voir en cours, il y est assez différent qu'en dehors. Oh, bien sûr, il est toujours froid et stoïque en toutes circonstances, mais en classe, il devient presque irascible. Heureusement, il favorise plutôt notre maison … contrairement aux Gryffondor.

Drago se perdit un instant dans ses pensées et n'en sortit que quelques minutes plus tard par des coups de langues appliqués avec vigueur sur son visage.

\- Beurk ! S'exclama-t-il en repoussant la boule de poils baveuse.

Harry émit un petit couinement en atterrissant sur le sol dur de la chambre.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Tiens toi correctement !

Le blondinet s'essuya la figure et regarda de travers le renardeau recroquevillé à ses pieds. Il s'était redressé et le toisait avec un air faussement sévère. Son regard se braqua dans celui vert brillant et, comme la première fois, n'y résista pas.

\- Tu feras un bon Serpentard, dit-il, se retenant difficilement de pouffer. M'amadouer si bassement …

Il se pencha finalement et le récupéra, puis le replaça sur ses genoux. Il l'observa un moment, le caressant et le grattouillant d'un air absent. Harry ne réitéra pas son action pour le tirer de ses pensées et se contenta de se laisser papouiller.

Drago ouvrit la bouche une fois, mais la referma. Il semblait hésiter car il répéta son geste encore une fois avant de se lancer.

\- Mon père … Mon père a des principes, comment dire … Il est …

Il souffla, ne trouvant pas de formulation poli et respectueuse qui correspondent à ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais répéter ce que je vais te dire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et annonça :

\- Quand mon père a su que tu serais là, le grand Harry Potter à Poudlard, il m'a immédiatement donné des directives. « Tu en feras ton ami et il devra dépendre de toi et te faire confiance pour que tu puisses me l'amener sans qu'il ne se doute de rien », imita-t-il avec la grosse voix de son père.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre lui avant de finir sa citation :

\- « Si tu ne réussis pas, en plus de recevoir une correction exemplaire, tu devras alors le détruire et faire de son quotidien un enfer, le mener plus bas que terre ». Puis il a fait mention d'un Seigneur … mais je n'ai pas compris la suite, il marmonnait.

Drago repensait à cette discussion qu'il avait eu la veille de la rentrée et en regardant sa petite charge. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Mais tu sais quoi, Mini-patte ? Il n'est pas là et il en saura rien. Et de toute façon, tu es déjà mon ami alors je m'en fiche.

Ils continuèrent à papoter sur le lit, enfin, Drago monologua et Harry écoutait.

Une bonne heure était passée quand Monsieur Lupin vint frapper à la porte de la chambre et leur indiqua que c'était l'heure du banquet.

.

La semaine passa sans que la situation ne change. Severus les évitait et Rémus ne faisait aucun effort pour l'approcher, il estimait que c'était au maître des potions de venir s'excuser. Drago n'était pas revenu rendre visite à Harry, le renardeau évitait de se rendre dans les couloirs par peur de la foule et il s'entraînait régulièrement à se transformer. Il y arrivait de mieux en mieux, de plus en plus vite, mais n'avait toujours pas réussi à former un mot et ça le frustrait au plus haut point.

Le petit renard commençait à s'ennuyer et Rémus lui avait promis un petit quelque chose qu'il allait accomplir ce matin là. Il attendit que les élèves entament leurs premiers cours pour que les couloirs soient libres, entraîna Tinypaw et se dirigea vers le troisième étage.

Quand Harry comprit leur destination, il en sauta de joie et prit de l'avance.

\- Et bien, au moins il y en a un qui s'amuse !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte scellée. Harry aboyait déjà avec enthousiasme et Rémus sursauta lorsqu'un autre, beaucoup plus grave, lui répondit. Il avait eu l'autorisation, bien sûr, d'installer une chatière à la taille du petit renard et il en avait demandé le sortilège.

Les deux canins continuaient à discuter tandis que le sorcier agita sa baguette pour dessiner les contours de la petite trappe. Cependant, avant de l'ouvrir, il voulait s'assurer que leur rencontre physique se passe bien. Pour cela, il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit en grand, baguette prête au cas où ça se passerait mal.

Son inquiétude fut vaine car, si lui fut extrêmement surpris, voire un peu apeuré, par Touffu, Harry fonça dans les pattes du géant qui lui appliqua une énorme léchouille de l'une de ses trois têtes. Rémus resta un peu coi devant la scène que lui offraient inconsciemment les deux compères.

Il resta les observer un petit peu avant de regagner ses appartements et s'amusa de les voir jouer ensemble, le plus gros chatouillant le plus jeune avec ses trois langues. Décidant que son petit protégé ne risquait rien, il s'en alla. Il prit garde à bien reverrouiller la porte et descella la chatière. Puis il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il avait entamé des recherches en éducation et pédagogie de la petite enfance afin de palier le réapprentissage de Harry. Après avoir constaté ses problèmes d'élocution, il s'était aussi renseigner en orthophonie.

.

Albus avait lui aussi franchi la porte de Touffu, une petite demi-heure avant Rémus et Harry. Il avait passé le filet du diable prêté par le professeur Chourave, sortait de l'épreuve du professeur Flitwick et pénétrait maintenant dans la salle de l'échiquier géant. Il voulait s'assurer de la bonne protection de la pierre philosophale.

Tout en jouant sa partie, il réfléchissait à une ultime épreuve. Il n'en avait pas encore trouvé et voulait quelque chose de particulier qui lui assurait que personne de mauvais ne réussisse à récupérer l'artefact.

Quand le roi blanc laissa tomber son épée et que les pièces lui cédèrent le passage, il se dirigea vers la porte qui devait le conduire au troll du professeur Quirrell. Il avait été un peu déçu par sa proposition, mais n'avait pas insisté. Il ne voulait pas que son nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pense qu'il y avait trop de difficultés dans son parcours. Ça n'aurait pas jouer à son avantage.

Le directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie vainquit facilement le gardien de l'avant dernière salle et passa à la suivante qui, à son avis, était l'une des plus corsée. Il lu attentivement l'énigme du maître des potions, observa longuement les fioles sur la table et réfléchit. Il n'avait pas voulu demander la solution au professeur Snape, préférant tester lui même la difficulté de l'épreuve. Et il n'était pas déçu. Severus était autant un maître en potion que dans le maniement des mots.

Il finit tout de même par se décider et franchir les flammes qui, heureusement, ne lui firent rien, sans oublier de garder la fiole qui lui permettrait de passer au retour. Il entra alors dans la dernière pièce où, pour l'instant, un mur de pierres sèches qui paraissait infranchissable et était indestructible empêchait d'atteindre la gemme, simplement posée sur un piédestal.

D'un _Wingardium Leviosa_ , Dumbledore fit léviter les pierres qui reposaient au sommet de l'édifice et les disposa une à une à son pied pour former un escalier. La ruse dont il fallait faire preuve suffisait, selon lui, à ralentir quiconque voulait voler la substance légendaire abritée derrière en attendant de trouver mieux.

Il finit par terminer le parcours et atteindre son but. Il regarda sa montre à gousset, quatre heures et demi s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où il avait quitté le couloir du troisième étage et maintenant. Le plus long avait été de gagner la partie d'échec. Le reste s'était déroulé en à peine une heure.

Il sourit, satisfait.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, laissent des messages et m'encouragent. Encore un mini chapitre cette semaine... Je suis désolée mais je suis crevée, mon stage vient de se finir, je déménage demain, ai ma soutenance mardi ... Bref.

Promis, après tout ça, il ne devrait plus y avoir de perturbations avant un petit moment.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

.

Samedi était arrivé. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée des élèves à Poudlard. C'était à la fois fou et tellement banal. La semaine était passée comme toutes les précédentes, faisant ses recherches, Rémus restait la plupart du temps dans ses quartiers, rééduquant Harry, lisant, mangeant, dormant, … Mais croiser les élèves et les professeurs dans cet endroit où il avait passé ses meilleurs années, l'avait ramené dans un temps si lointain et pourtant si présent dans ses pensées qu'il avait du mal à ne pas plonger dans une marée de nostalgie. Il devait garder la tête hors de l'eau. Pour Harry.

Le petit était à l'instant même dans ses bras, sous sa forme humaine, essayant de se tenir assis.

C'est bien Tiny, continue, redresse-toi encore un peu.

Il lâcha progressivement le petit corps nu et tendit ses bras pour le tenir simplement avec ses mains par les épaules.

\- OK, maintenant tu vas essayer de tenir en équilibre. Tu l'as déjà fait, tu dois juste te rappeler que ton centre de gravité n'est plus le même. Voilà, doucement, dit-il en accompagnant ses mouvements.

Harry se tint seul assis un moment et tint bien, mais dès qu'il changea de position son équilibre précaire se rompit et il tomba. Rémus le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fasse mal et lui murmura gentiment, pour le rassurer :

\- C'est bien, tu progresses, tu y arriveras. Il te faut encore un peu d'exercice mais ça viendra.

Il lui fit un câlin et lui demanda :

\- Et si tu passais un t-shirt ?

Tiny poussa un petit cri plaignant et le loup-garou en rit.

\- Oui, oui. Je sais, tu n'aimes pas ça, mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Si ce n'est pour les conventions, les vêtements te porteront chaud ! Aujourd'hui, tu ne te plains pas, mais attends de voir l'hiver.

Concluant sur ces bonnes paroles, il se releva et alla chercher une chemise qu'il avait achetée en prévision de ce jour. Il fouilla un instant dans la grande armoire de la chambre vide et y dénicha une qu'il pensait assez ample pour qu'elle n'étouffe pas Harry mais à sa taille, tout de même.

Il revint dans la salle de séjour et trouva son protégé au sol, là où il l'avait laissé, mais des larmes avaient envahi son visage.

\- Oh, Harry. Tout va bien.

Il s'approcha rapidement, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant doucement.

\- Harry, je vais t'aider, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut et tu y arriveras. Il te faut juste encore un peu d'exercice, je te le promets.

Il libéra un de ses bras, tira sa baguette et « appela » un mouchoir d'un _accio_. Doucement, il essuya les pleurs.

\- Et si tu essayais de prononcer quelques mots, hein ? Bon, d'abord, enfile cette chemise et après on s'entraînera.

Rémus lui prit un bras et, s'aidant d'un sort de lévitation, passa le vêtement à l'enfant avec des gestes délicats. Il se releva avec Harry dans les bras et le porta jusqu'à un fauteuil auquel il avait ajouté une ceinture pour maintenir le corps de l'enfant droit.

.

Harry grogna d'inconfort. Il n'aimait pas le contact du tissu et encore moins ces lanières qui le restreignait dans ses mouvements. Ça lui piquait la peau, c'était lourd et les froissements du tissu étaient incroyablement gênants. Moony l'avait mis dans cette chaise de torture la veille déjà et il n'avait pas plus apprécié. Il ne savait pas s'il s'y ferait un jour et c'est pour cette raison qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de tenir enfin debout.

Il DEVAIT réussir à marcher le plus rapidement possible. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être dépendant de Moony, aussi gentil et aimant soit-il, pour le moindre geste. Toute la semaine il n'avait cessé de se transformer et de se faire les abdominaux pour tenir assis. Il réussissait aujourd'hui à se maintenir à peu près droit mais dès qu'il bougeait, il tombait et ça avait le don de l'exaspérer.

Il admirait sincèrement son humain. Il était d'une patience et d'une tolérance exemplaire. Lui aurait pété les plombs depuis longtemps. Oh, il était capable de patience, de stratégie, et tout le tintouin … Mais il préférait quand il y avait des résultats derrière.

.

Rémus observait Harry et s'inquiétait. Il fallait qu'il fasse des progrès très vite parce que s'il se décourageait, il avait peur de ce dans quoi il pourrait plonger.

Il souffla un bon coup, s'arma d'un sourire rassurant et s'avança vers Tinypaw avec tous les conseils lus dans les bouquins d'orthophonie qu'il avait compulsés.

Et ils y passèrent la matinée : exercices de prononciation, de placement de langue … Jusqu'à l'heure du repas où il décida que c'était assez pour la journée. Harry avait réussi à prononcer quelques voyelles mais seuls ces sons encore et toujours suraigus sortaient de sa bouche et ça les désespérait tous les deux. Non. Il ne devait pas devenir pessimiste. Optimisme devait rester son maître mot.

Il soupira. Il espérait que Kingley arrive vite pour leur changer les idées à tous les deux. Chose qui, Merlin merci, arriva à peine un quart d'heure plus tard. La cheminée s'alluma soudainement d'un flamboyant brasier vert émeraude laissant apparaître un grand homme à la peau noire et au crane rasé, habillé d'une belle robe violette relevée de fils dorés.

\- 'Ley ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir !

\- Rem !

Les deux amis se prirent dans les bras et le nouvel arrivant se dirigea plus avant de l'appartement. Kingsley se dirigea vers le fauteuil où était toujours assis dans sa « chaise de torture ».

\- Harry ! S'exclama-t-il en se penchant pour l'étreindre. T'es magnifique mon garçon, montre moi ton joli minois.

Il lui prit le visage en coupe et l'observa.

\- Tes yeux ressortent encore mieux avec ta bouille d'ange.

L'enfant loucha un peu mais sourit et Kingsley lui répondit avec joie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Alors, mon beau. Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? Rem me tient au courant par lettre de tes progrès, tu sais ? Je suis fier de toi, petit.

Et ces simples mots valurent tout le mal que s'était donné l'enfant.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous et merci pour avoir lu, commenté, et m'avoir encouragé ! Moins de message cette semaine (pourquoi, dites moi, je suis toujours ouverte à toute critique !) mais plus de fréquentation alors je suis contente ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on y voit le retour d'un personnage qui fait beaucoup parler …

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

.

Suite aux mots de son humain n°3 – il se demandait, au passage, où pouvait bien être passé son n°2 – Harry gesticula dans sa chaise pour se défaire de son emprise. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se faire câliner par le papouilleur professionnel qu'était 'Ley. Même sous forme humaine ce devait être agréable.

Ce dernier du comprendre son intention car il s'approcha de nouveau pour déboucler la ceinture et, dans le processus, son visage passa à quelques centimètres du sien. Harry ne manqua pas l'occasion et lui asséna un coup de langue.

.

Kingsley fut surpris par cette attaque, il recula et observa l'enfant les yeux écarquillés. Rémus, derrière lui, éclata de rire.

\- Ça surprend, n'est ce pas ?

\- Mais, que …

\- Ça fait partit des choses qu'il va falloir lui apprendre, le comportement en société. Cependant, c'est loin d'être ma priorité.

L'Auror acquiesça, toujours un peu choqué.

\- Nous sommes en train de voir comment se tenir droit et se déplacer seul. C'est déjà un bon début. Quand il pourra le faire, le reste suivra, mais son autonomie est mon premier objectif. Je sais combien il est frustrant de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un et plus vite il apprendra à faire les choses par lui même, plus vite il s'épanouira.

Encore une fois, Kingsley approuva. Puis, se ressaisissant, il entreprit de finir ce qu'il voulait faire. Quand il eu défait les liens qui maintenait le petit corps, toujours vêtu de la simple chemise qui le couvrait jusqu'en haut des cuisses, il le retint dans ses bras pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas, tel qu'il était parti pour le faire, après qu'il se soit élancé vers lui.

\- Doucement, mon beau. Tu risquerais de te faire mal.

Il passa une main sous ses fesses et le souleva. Une fois dans ses bras, il le serra contre lui et l'enfant enfonça sa figure dans son cou.

\- Il adore littéralement être porté et lover son visage dans les endroits chauds. Tu as de la chance, il a choisi ton cou, commenta Rémus avec un sourire attendri.

\- Même s'il est moins léger sous sa forme humaine, il reste assez petit pour son âge. Bien qu'il soit assez musclé, c'est fou comme son petit corps est nerveux.

\- J'imagine qu'il le doit à sa vie dans la forêt.

\- Tu dis que j'ai de la chance qu'il ait choisi mon cou, aurait-il réitérer ses manies de fourrer son museau dans les endroits les plus gênants ? Pouffa l'Auror.

Le loup-garou rougit fortement à ce rappel. Il avait mentionné à son ami le geste qu'avait eu Harry la veille de la rentrée et Kingsley s'était bien gaussé de sa gêne.

\- Non, se dépêcha-t-il de répondre. Mais je m'attends à ce qu'il le refasse. Et avoir une tête coincée sous ton aisselle est tout aussi embarrassant.

Son ami éclata de rire, faisant tressauter Harry qui releva la tête, curieux. Kingsley en profita pour appliquer un bisou sonore sur la joue ronde présentée sous son nez. Le geste laissa l'enfant perplexe mais il dut le prendre bien car il lui répondit par de nouveaux coups de langues sur tout le visage, ce qui eut pour effet de relancer le rire des deux adultes.

\- OK, OK, petit. J'ai compris, pouffa l'Auror à bout de souffle.

C'est alors que Harry les surprit tous les deux. Avec un immense sourire il prononça un « Li », certes un peu strident, mais un « Li » tout de même.

Rémus et Kingsley restèrent sidérés. Harry fut même légèrement inquiét de leur réaction car il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, geste qui pour effet de réveiller l'Auror. En réponse, il le serra plus encore contre lui.

\- C'est bien, mon grand. Oui, tu as raison. Je m'appelle 'Ley.

Et Rémus s'approcha aussi pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui caresser la joue.

\- C'est super Tiny, tu as réussi à dire ton premier mot ! Je suis si content pour toi.

Son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de son visage et c'est les yeux brillants de fierté qu'il plongea dans les yeux noirs de son ami.

\- Je suis un peu jaloux, tu sais, dit-il en plaisantant. Il a dit ton nom avant le mien.

Kingsley pouffa et rétorqua :

\- Maman poule !

.

Severus brassait sa énième potion de la journée. Machinalement, il reproduisait des gestes, mille fois conduits depuis qu'il était enseignant. Il les faisait sans réfléchir, se perdant dans ses pensées, la plupart du temps. Quelques fois, il s'adonnait à la réalisation de confections plus difficiles, plus complexes, mais depuis cet été, il avait mis en pause ses recherches. Depuis l'arrivée de Harry à Poudlard.

L'arrivée de Harry avait chamboulé sa routine. Il n'avait pas passé une journée sans rendre visite au renardeau qui habitait avec l'homme qu'il avait appris à considérer comme un ami durant ces sept dernières années.

Cependant, la transformation de l'enfant l'avait replongé dans de tels mauvais souvenirs qu'il avait préféré fuir sa présence cette dernière semaine. Revoir le visage de son ennemi d'enfance l'avait ramené en des temps où sa vie était des plus désagréables. Entre le harcèlement des Maraudeurs à l'école et les mauvais traitements de son père quand il rentrait chez lui l'été, ce n'était définitivement pas une période de sa vie qu'il aimait se rappeler.

Pourtant, le renardeau avait été un tel rafraîchissement dans son quotidien au château. Il était curieux, mais respectueux, un peu maladroit, mais attentionné, bref. Il ressentait une véritable affection pour la boule de poils et il en avait été le premier surpris.

Repenser à Harry l'amena à revoir sa réaction lors de sa transformation dans son laboratoire. Il avait été stupide, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais et tant pis pour Rémus. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Seulement, comment aurait-il pu aider Harry alors que lui même n'était pas dans son état normal. Une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui souffla le mot « adulte » mais il la repoussa rapidement, toute sa mauvaise foi refaisant surface en même temps.

Un « blop » retentit. Il baissa la tête vers la mixture sous ses yeux. Elle avait maintenant une belle couleur violette et fumait abondamment. La potion pour nettoyer les blessures était prête. Il fit venir à lui plusieurs fioles en verre d'un geste de sa baguette et s'appliqua à les remplir du contenu de son chaudron.

.

\- Et si on inaugurait ton lit, ce soir ? Proposa Rémus à Harry en le voyant bailler pour la quatrième fois en quelques minutes.

L'enfant, assis sur les genoux de son ami dans le canapé du coin salon papillonna des yeux avant de fixer difficilement son regard sur lui. Il secoua la tête maladroitement de bas en haut et prononça un « ou-i » aigu.

Ils s'étaient entraînés dans l'après-midi à varier les consonnes qui accompagnaient les quelques voyelles que Harry arrivait à produire. Il maîtrisait les sons « a », « ou » et « i » et arrivait à faire des « pe » ou encore « me ». Malheureusement, le « Li » énoncé avait été un simple coup de chance et n'avait pas été reproduit. En outre, Rémus avait pris sa revanche quand il avait réussi à faire dire à leur petit protégé un « Mou-i », largement interprété de l'avis de Kingsley. Le loup-garou, lui, n'en démordait pas, Harry l'avait appelé « Moony ».

Il se leva et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Tinypaw lova son nez sous son menton. Il le porta jusqu'à la chambre, dont l'Auror ouvrit la porte pour leur permettre le passage, et déposa le corps déjà à moitié endormi sur le matelas où les couvertures avaient été momentanément retirées par Kingsley qui les avait précédé pour facilité le couchage de leur petit protégé.

Son ami borda Harry, remontant les draps jusque sur ses épaules, en faisant attention à ne pas les bloquer sur les côtés de sorte qu'ils permettent des mouvements amples à l'enfant qui ne manquerait pas de paniquer si ce n'était pas le cas. Rémus avait pris soin de lui retirer sa chemise avant, elle ne ferait que le gêner s'il se retransformait comme à son habitude pendant la nuit. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne tarda pas à arriver. Harry avait à peine poussé un soupir de contentement que son corps reprenait la forme d'un renard.

\- Je me demande quand ce réflexe cessera, chuchota l'Auror en caressant doucement la fourrure noire.

Rémus resta silencieux, observant la boule de poils qui s'était recroquevillé le museau sous l'oreiller. Il haussa les épaules et fit signe à son ami de quitter la pièce.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand. Fais de beau rêve, murmura Kingsley en se relevant.

Le loup-garou s'approcha à son tour et lui chuchota tout près de son oreille, qui s'agita un peu en réponse :

\- À demain, mon cœur.

Et l'Auror sourit, amusé et attendri.

En sortant, ils croisèrent Fox. Le vieux renard vint se coucher au près de son fils. Le loup-garou sourit et referma la porte pour ne pas gêner leur sommeil avec leurs conversations, même s'il doutait que ça puisse réveiller la marmotte qu'était Harry.

\- Maman poule, répéta l'Auror pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Rémus, très mature, lui répondit en lui tirant la langue et Kingsley pouffa, se réinstallant dans le canapé.

\- Vieil Auror, rétorqua le loup-garou, joueur, en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Je n'ai que six ans de plus que toi, s'insurgea faussement l'Auror en question, accompagnant sa réplique d'une gentille bourrade.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, s'amusa le plus jeune.

Kingsley captura la tête de son voisin d'un geste vif et la coinça sous son bras puissant afin de le décoiffer efficacement. Rémus essaya bien de protester mais toutes ses paroles étaient étouffées par la robe de l'Auror et il avait beau se débattre, rien n'y faisait.

\- Alors, microbe, on dirait bien que le « vieil Auror » a plus d'énergie que le jeunot !

Il finit par relâcher son prisonnier au bout de quelques minutes et lui déclara d'un ton fier :

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vieillit, que l'on doit vivre en vieux, mon cher ! Et avec mon métier, j'ai plutôt intérêt à me tenir en forme.

Et Rémus ne pu qu'acquiescer. Combien de fois avait-il pu s'inquiéter pour son ami en mission, il ne pouvait le compter, mais il remerciait sincèrement Merlin d'avoir une excellente condition physique.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Rem. Tu sais à quel point j'aime mon métier, dit-il avec douceur après avoir vu l'expression de son ami se perdre et s'attrister.

Le loup-garou le regarda avec un air un peu penaud.

\- Je sais. Je sais, souffla-t-il. James et Sirius aussi aimaient être Auror, combattre le mal, lutter pour la justice, aider les plus faibles …

Ses mots se perdirent dans le silence de ses appartements. Il poussa un soupir un peu tremblant avant de s'excuser.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas tant le risque que je prends au travail que ton inaction forcée qui te peine. Et j'en suis sincèrement affligé, tu es vraiment une belle personne, Rémus. Ta condition t'a longtemps interdit de faire ce que tu voulais, mais aujourd'hui tu as l'occasion de prendre ta revanche.

Le loup-garou releva la tête, interrogateur. Kingsley lui prit les mains, les emprisonnant dans une poignée forte et réconfortante, avant de répondre avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Tu es parent, maintenant. Harry compte sur toi et, dans quelques années, et déjà aujourd'hui, il sera le reflet de ton éducation et tous pourront voir quel sorcier accompli tu es.

Rémus eut les larmes aux yeux après ce plaidoyer. Il renifla et pouffa.

\- Harry va devenir un rat de bibliothèque pleurnichant, se moqua-t-il de lui même.

Et Kingsley rit bien volontiers pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- S'il devient un rat de bibliothèque au moins aussi gentil et droit que toi, alors tu pourras en être très fier. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu réussisses à garder Harry enfermé trop longtemps.

Le loup-garou s'esclaffa.

\- Non, pour sûr, notre petite terreur est un peu trop sauvage pour ça.

Les deux hommes passèrent la soirée à discuter avant de préparer un lit dans la pièce principale, puisque la chambre était occupée ce soir. L'Auror avait son week-end et voulait en profiter pour le partager avec son fils adoptif et son ami.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous, merci beaucoup pour les messages laissés et les encouragements donnés ! Merci de lire toujours :) Et désolée pour les retards de cette semaine, j'ai pas encore internet chez moi (problème que sera réglé jeudi soir si tout ce passe bien !) Au fait, on a passé les 200 reviews ! Merci !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 17**

.

C'est un « boum » légèrement atténué qui réveilla l'Auror en sursaut.

.

Harry se réveilla et constata qu'encore une fois il avait repris sa forme de renardeau pendant son sommeil. Ses mouvements dans les draps, attirèrent l'attention de son père et celui-ci l'interrogea du regard.

\- Bonjour papa !

\- Bonjour, fils. Toujours pas réussi à rester humain après la nuit, je vois.

\- Non, répliqua le renardeau ennuyé.

\- Ça viendra, tu as déjà fait d'énormes progrès hier. Je suis fier de toi.

Le vieux renard entreprit de faire la toilette de son fils à longs coups de langue et Harry en ronronna de bonheur. Il adorait que son père s'occupe de lui.

\- J'aimerais bien aller voir Touffu, aujourd'hui. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allé lui rendre visite. Je suis le seul qui va le voir, tu sais, et il est vraiment triste. Il s'ennuie tellement ! Je l'aime bien, vraiment ! Il est très drôle et il connaît tellement d'histoires fantastiques !

Fox s'arrêta un instant et commenta avant de finir sa tâche :

\- C'est qu'il a sûrement déjà beaucoup vécu, sais-tu quel âge il a ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je lui demanderais, alors. Et je lui montrerais comment j'arrive à me transformer aussi, je suis sûr que ça l'impressionnera !

Son sourire se tarit lorsque ses pensées dévièrent vers une autre personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps.

\- Papa, tu crois que Severus ne m'aime plus ?

Fox regarda son fils avec peine. Son petit lui avait conté toutes ces après-midis en compagnie de l'homme en noir qui sentait si fort les plantes. Harry aimait vraiment sa présence et son odeur, et son lieu de travail lui rappelait tant leur terrier.

\- Je ne sais pas, fils. Peut être est-il trop occupé en ce moment, toi même disais souvent qu'il ne t'accordait pas beaucoup d'attention quand tu allais le voir.

\- Oui, mais il me laissait quand même pénétrer dans son laboratoire et je pouvais rester à l'observer sans le gêner.

Son père sourit un peu tristement et lui demanda, pour changer de sujet :

\- Et si tu t'exerçais à te tenir droit ce matin. Et peut être pourrais-tu aussi essayer de te déplacer à quatre pattes, c'est sûrement plus facile que sur deux !

Harry acquiesça, acceptant de passer à autre chose. Cogiter sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas influencer, ne le frustrerait que plus encore, même si ça le chagrinait. Il alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin sur le tapis de la chambre et se concentra. Sa métamorphose se fit assez rapidement et, une fois sa conscience reprise après quelques secondes d'étourdissement, il roula sur le côté. Là, il se concentra sur ses membres afin de les placer correctement pour pouvoir pousser sur ses bras et obtenir la bonne position. C'est fou comme son corps pouvait être lourd.

Ses bras fins et musclés tinrent correctement. Il se concentra alors sur ses jambes pour les ramener sous son ventre. Il parvenait assez bien à contrôler ses membres quand ils étaient la cible de son attention. C'était l'étape suivante qui lui posait le plus de problème. La coordination des mouvements était quelque chose de complexe qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir eu à apprendre étant petit et qui lui semblait pourtant naturelle sous sa forme de renard. Son corps d'enfant, lui, était beaucoup plus imposant et le maîtriser paraissait à Harry être un défi de plus.

Il prit une grande inspiration, fronça les sourcils de concentration et focalisa toute son attention sur le déplacement de ses bras, de ses jambes. Il réussit à faire un pas, puis deux et finalement à parcourir la moitié de la pièce. Ce n'était pas si différent que courir avec ses pattes, il fallait juste adapter sa foulée avec sa nouvelle taille. Oh, bien sûr, il était beaucoup moins rapide sur ses genoux que sur ses coussinets, et beaucoup moins adroit aussi, mais c'était déjà un tel soulagement que de pouvoir se déplacer seul à nouveau qu'il en devint euphorique.

Euphorie qui lui fit perdre sa concentration et chuter.

.

Kingsley se leva rapidement, quittant son état somnolant en quelques secondes, devenant alerte, et tendit l'oreille. Il était persuadé que le bruit venait de la chambre du petit. Afin de vérifier si tout allait bien, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et entrouvrit la porte. Derrière elle, il trouva le renard et Harry allongés au milieu de la pièce. Le premier appliquant des léchouilles sur le flan et le visage de l'enfant.

\- Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête quand tu as décidé de faire des galipettes dès le lever ?

L'Auror pouffa et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Harry. Il vérifia tout de même son visage et constata avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait pas de larmes qui venaient barbouiller le petit minois de son protégé. De ses bras puissants, il le redressa et le tint contre son large torse, auprès duquel Harry paraissait encore plus petit et chétif. Celui-ci en profita pour léchouiller le dessous de son menton et le bas de sa joue, seuls bouts de peau accessibles pour lui. Kingsley le serra un instant dans une forte étreinte puis appliqua un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne, au milieu de son nid d'oiseau qui lui faisait office de cheveux, puis le redressa pour tester son équilibre.

\- Attention, petit, je te lâche.

Il retira très lentement son maintien et Harry du tenir à genoux, les fesses sur les talons, avec pour seul appui la main de l'adulte dans le dos. Il trembla un peu, Kingsley lui prit les coudes pour les porter à hauteur de tête afin que l'enfant se rende compte de son centre de gravité et du meilleur équilibre qu'il pouvait obtenir en augmentant la place prise par son corps. Harry vacilla avant de tomber dans les bras de l'Auror qui se releva dans la foulée. Il porta le petit corps toujours nu jusqu'à son armoire où il réussit à extraire un large t-shirt qui lui conviendrait et déposa sa charge pour le lui enfiler.

Enfin prêt, le grand sorcier le regarda avec un brin de fierté dans les yeux. Après une bonne minute d'observation, pendant laquelle l'enfant se sentit quelque peu perplexe, il le mena dans la pièce à vivre en le prenant dans ses bras. Il passa ceux de Harry autour de son cou, afin qu'il s'y accroche, et l'enfant y enfouit son visage. l'Auror en profita pour le câliner un peu avant de le placer dans la chaise avec la sangle et de s'attabler à ses côtés.

\- On va manger en tête à tête, chuchota Kingsley en adressant un clin d'œil à l'enfant. On va laisser Rémus dormir, ça lui fera du bien pour une fois d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui, qu'en dis-tu ?

Il n'était pas certain que Harry ait compris mais il souriait donc l'Auror prit ça pour un « oui ».

\- Alors. Bon, fit-il concentré. Il paraît que tu ne manges pas encore d'aliments solides.

Il contempla la table sur laquelle s'étalaient mille mets, certainement apportés par un elfe de maison pendant qu'ils étaient encore dans la chambre.

\- Si je t'écrase quelques fruits, ça te convient ? Demanda-t-il.

L'enfant acquiesça avec ces gestes un peu brusques et saccadés qui le caractérisaient et prononça un faible « ou-i ». Kingsley sourit franchement et entreprit de faire de la purée de banane, de pêche qu'il mélangea à un peu de yaourt, y ajoutant une cuillerée de sucre.

\- Goûte moi ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Il tendit une bouchée dans une petite cuillère en bois et Harry engloutit son contenu rapidement. À peine l'avait-il avalé que déjà il rouvrait la bouche en grand, réclamant explicitement « encore ! ».

.

L'Auror avait fini par confectionner un biberon de chocolat chaud, que son protégé avalait goulûment, quand Rémus pénétra dans la salle, un petite heure après leur propre arrivée à table. Il se frottait les yeux, les cheveux désordonnés et en peignoir.

Il bailla fortement et s'assit auprès d'eux machinalement avant de réaliser son environnement. Il observa tour à tour ses deux colocataires, les yeux encore plissés par le sommeil, comme s'il tentait de se souvenir le pourquoi et le comment de la situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gloussement. Il se concentra sur le visage de son ami pour constater que celui-ci se retenait difficilement de rire ouvertement.

\- Tu verrais ta tête, Rem.

Le loup-garou grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et Kingsley éclata de rire. La pauvre victime mal réveillée allait lever les yeux au ciel quand il entendit un bruit rauque entrecoupé de plus petits suraigus. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que c'était Harry qui riait, que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire. Et si le son était incongru, l'expression de son visage était telle qu'elle éclairait toute la pièce et plus encore.

Il chercha le regard de son ami, il devait partager cet événement avec quelqu'un, mais celui-ci était déjà en train de le fixer avec un petit air de « je te l'avais bien dit » mêlé à de la tendresse et un soupçon de fierté. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais ça ne tarit en rien le sourire béat qu'il affichait.

\- Ton rire est tellement communicatif, 'Ley, qu'en vérité je suis sûr que Harry se moque de toi, dit Rémus pour reprendre contenance et tenter de renverser la situation.

Cependant, l'Auror remporta tout de même la joute en répliquant :

\- Si mon rire produit cet effet sur vous deux, je veux bien recommencer autant de fois que je le peux.

Et cette fois Rémus leva vraiment les yeux au ciel.

.

Toujours attablés, les deux adultes regardèrent Harry quitter l'appartement sur ses quatre petites pattes velues. Rémus soupira fortement, ce qui attira l'attention de Kingsley.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Rem ?

Le loup-garou garda son regard posé sur la porte, à présent fermée, et répondit d'une voix un peu triste :

\- J'espère que Severus reviendra bientôt à de meilleurs sentiments et qu'il n'oublie pas Harry.

Il raconta leur dispute lors de leur dernier échange et l'Auror grimaça.

\- Severus peut être incroyablement dur avec de simples mots et il n'a pas sa langue dans la poche.

\- Certes, mais il a plus d'une raison d'être amer. Sa vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille, tu sais. Je ne te raconterai pas tout ce que je sais, certains éléments m'ont été confiés et je ne veux pas trahir ses secrets. Il a beau être une tête de mule, c'est un ami précieux et il n'accorde pas sa confiance facilement.

Kingsley acquiesça, compréhensif.

\- Il n'a pas eu une tendre enfance et son adolescence, grâce à nos bons soins, n'a pas été meilleure. Merlin, si tu savais comme je m'en veux encore d'avoir été si cruel.

\- Toi ? Cruel ? Je ne te crois pas une seule seconde, Rem.

\- Je ne l'ai peut être pas été personnellement, mais j'ai assisté à toutes les scènes d'humiliation qu'il a subi de la main de James ou pire, de Sirius. Sirius pouvait être d'une cruauté sans pareil avec Severus. Je crois qu'il rejetait toute la haine qu'il avait envers sa famille sur lui, et lui non plus n'a pas eu une enfance toute rose. Bref. J'y assistais sans intervenir et c'est pareil. Je me sens coupable. Surtout … Surtout pour ce soir là …

L'Auror, qui avait posé une main sur l'avant bras de Rémus pour le soutenir, au moins moralement, dans son récit qui paraissait loin d'être simple, fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il pu se passer de si grave pour que le loup-garou s'en veuille autant ?

\- C'était un soir de pleine lune, murmura le plus jeune le regard vissé dans celui de son ami. Je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de Sirius, mais je peux t'assurer que pour le coup je lui en ai énormément voulu. Si James n'avait pas été là … Sirius a lancé une sorte de défi à Severus. Il a laissé entendre, à portée d'oreille de son ennemi, que nous serions dans la cabane hurlante le soir même. Je t'ai déjà expliqué que James, Sirius et Peter passaient ces nuits avec moi, sous leurs formes animagi afin que je ne les attaque pas. Sauf que Severus n'est pas un animagus et qu'il ne savait pas pour mon … « problème de fourrure ». Il a bien failli mourir sous mes crocs. Heureusement que James fut plus raisonnable et réussit à éviter le pire.

Rémus avait le regard qui s'était perdu un peu lors de son récit et maintenant il fixait ses yeux ambres sur ses mains nouées ensemble, retenant comme il le pouvait les larmes qui s'y accumulaient. Kingsley, lui, passait et repassait sa main sur toute la longueur de l'avant bras de son ami, tentant comme il pouvait de le réconforter. Le silence s'étira un peu jusqu'à ce que le blond se recompose, souffle un bon coup et reprenne :

\- Et puis après, à sa sortie de Poudlard, et bien … Tu connais la suite.

L'aîné acquiesça. Il comprenait un peu mieux la relation qui liait ses deux amis.

Un autre silence s'imposa, pendant lequel chacun des deux hommes était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'un hibou cogna son bec contre la vitre. Ils sortirent de leur torpeur et Rémus se leva pour réceptionner le colis que l'oiseau tenait à sa patte.

Une fois le volatile reparti et la fenêtre refermée, il ouvrit le petit paquet et y découvrit une paire de lunettes rondes à la monture métallique fine et argentée. Rémus les contempla un instant et Kingsley s'approcha pour mieux les voir.

Ce dernier commenta alors :

\- Elles ne ressemblent pas du tout à celles que portait James.

L'autre approuva et ajouta :

\- J'espère que ça suffira à atténuer sa ressemblance avec son fils.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous et merci à tous de lire et à quelques uns de commenter et de m'encourager, encore et toujours, même si vous êtes de moins en moins nombreux à le faire... D'ailleurs grosse baisse de régime cette semaine ... :( Mais un gros merci à ceux qui le font, car en amateur, c'est le seul retour qu'on ai et, perso, j'aime avoir des critiques constructive pour améliorer mon texte, pour connaitre vos impressions et parfois en discuter avec vous :) Je sais que mon histoire avance lentement, qu'il n'y a pas de grandes actions, ni de romances, du moins pas encore (pour l'un comme pour l'autre) ... Mais j'aime développer mes personnages pour qu'il ai une vrai personnalité. Enfin, à l'avenir, je m'efforcerais d'augmenter un peu la vitesse d'action :)

.

Sur, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture - au plaisir de vous lire à votre tour, ensuite !

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 18**

.

Touffu l'accueillit avec joie, comme chaque fois qu'il lui rendait visite. Harry était heureux que son ami ait trouvé un bon compagnon en sa personne. Il l'aimait beaucoup avec ses histoires de grandes aventures, ses blagues si drôles autant sur son espèce que sur les humains et surtout, c'était une amitié canine avec laquelle il pouvait aborder des sujets qu'il n'aurait jamais osé traiter avec son père.

\- … et le serpent était tout proche ! Heureusement que j'ai pu grimper dans un arbre, sans quoi il m'aurait mangé.

Le chien à trois tête exagéra un peu son air époustouflé – son minuscule ami était trop mignon avec ses récits de Grandes Aventures – et demanda :

\- Comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

\- J'ai attendu que la vipère s'éloigne, agacé d'avoir loupé son dîner, raconta Harry un peu honteux de ne pas avoir affronté son adversaire.

\- Et tu as bien fait, jeune renard. Il faut savoir être patient dans la vie et risquer de descendre aurait pu t'amener bien des complications. C'est rapide un serpent, il ne faut jamais les sous-estimer. Attendre était le bon comportement à avoir. Et qu'a dit ton père ?

Harry qui avait sourit au compliment caché, se rembrunit à cette question.

\- Il n'était pas là, marmonna-t-il.

\- Et il t'a laissé sortir sans lui ? Alors que tu es si petit ?

\- Je ne suis pas si petit, se vexa le renardeau. Et mon père ne le savait pas. Je ne lui ai jamais dit.

\- Hadès soit loué. Tu ne lui diras jamais ! Ça ne pourra que lui causer une crise cardiaque. Tu t'en es sorti, c'est le principal. D'ailleurs, tu devrais rentrer. J'entends les élèves du château se diriger vers les étages inférieurs, c'est qu'il doit être l'heure du repas. Je suis content que tu sois venu, Harry. Tu es un véritable petit rayon de soleil. Et merci de m'avoir montré ta métamorphose !

Harry lui adressa un sourire gigantesque, lui dit au revoir et s'en alla le cœur léger comme une plume, rempli d'allégresse. La tête ailleurs, il en oublia la présence des élèves, toujours dans les couloirs.

Au début, sa taille lui assura une discrétion inconsciente. Cependant, lorsqu'il se cogna à une jambe, sa présence ne passa plus inaperçue. Un cri suraigu retentit avant qu'une exclamation toute aussi stridente ne raisonne dans le couloir bondé :

\- C'est Harry Potter !

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour le petit renardeau. Il prit soudainement conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de ce qui l'entourait. Son petit cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, jamais il n'arriverait en un seul morceau jusqu'à sa tanière.

La jeune fille – gigantesque à son échelle – contre qui il s'était cogné se baissa dans un geste pour l'attraper ou le caresser. Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. D'un geste vif, il s'écarta de la trajectoire de ces bras tentaculaires et se carapata à travers la forêt de jambes et de robes. Il slaloma longtemps, évitant plusieurs mains, entendant de nombreux cris – l'information avait vite fait le tour du couloir, puis des différents niveaux et le château tout entier sut que Harry Potter était sorti de son trou –, jusqu'à dépasser la Grande Salle, atteignant un couloir désert. Les élèves allaient manger, se rappela-t-il. Il n'irait pas dans cette direction.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que ce même couloir, qui menait certes aux appartements de Moony, desservait aussi la tour Serdaigle. C'est alors qu'il l'apprit, voyant une marée humaine de robes noires arrivées vers lui.

Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, cherchant le moindre coin où il pourrait se dissimuler, et, plus loin, il aperçut la cachette idéale. Il se faufila avec vitesse derrière l'armure dans une alcôve et attendit que les élèves passent. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, une vingtaine tout au plus. Il put donc en sortir rapidement et rejoindre sa tanière, en trottant pour ne pas faire d'autres mauvaises rencontres.

.

Rémus disait au revoir à Kingsley, qui désespérait de saluer son petit protégé, quand Tinypaw passa la chatière. Les deux sorciers le regardèrent alors, avec étonnement, se laisser glisser contre le mur, à peine rentré, semblant épuisé.

\- Et bien Tiny, que t'arrive-t-il ?

.

Harry récupéra son souffle qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu avoir perdu. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne courrait plus dans la forêt, il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à son père. Seulement, vu comment il était retourné se coucher ce matin après seulement quelques minutes éveillé, il doutait – et s'inquiétait aussi beaucoup – que son père puisse l'accompagner faire un tour à l'extérieur. C'était peut être à Moony qu'il devait en parler, finalement.

Quand il entendit la question de son humain, il réalisa la présence des deux sorciers. Il se dépêcha alors de se recomposer et marcha dans leur direction. Automatiquement, Moony vint à sa rencontre pour le porter. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer être câliné. Ley vint aussi le papouiller, pour son plus grand bonheur et il oublia vite sa mésaventure précédente.

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Moony demanda à Harry de se transformer car il avait quelque chose à lui faire essayer. Il s'approcha donc du coin salon où son humain était installé et grimpa à ses côtés sur le canapé. Là, il se concentra et se métamorphosa. Le sorcier se hâta de le prendre dans ses bras et de le calé contre lui pour qu'il ne dégringole pas. D'un bras, il attrapa une boite qui se trouvait à sa droite et l'ouvrit à l'aide de sa deuxième main. Il en sortit un objet fin et brillant qu'il déplia délicatement. C'était beau. Il y avait des courbes argentées et deux disques transparents qui reflétaient la lumière des bougies de la pièce.

Moony plaça l'objet devant ses yeux et le posa sur son nez, prenant garde à mettre les deux tiges fines et courbées sur ses deux oreilles. Harry cligna des yeux un instant, il avait essayé de garder le regard posé sur l'étrange chose jusqu'au bout et ça l'avait conduit à loucher fortement. Quand son attention se porta à nouveau sur un point fixe en face de lui, il en fut ébahi. Non seulement il voyait clair et non plus avec ce flou perpétuel qui caractérisait jusqu'à présent sa transformation en petit garçon, mais en plus, il voyait d'une façon si extraordinaire qu'il en resta choqué. Son environnement avait totalement changé d'aspect. Il y avait d'un seul coup tant de couleurs qu'il ne pu qu'observer tout ce qui l'entourait.

.

Rémus fut tellement touché – et aussi un peu amusé – par l'expression du visage de son petit protégé, qu'il ne pu retenir un sourire béat. Sans prononcer un mot, laissant Tinypaw dans son monde de découverte, il le porta tant bien que mal dans ses bras et fit le tour de la pièce puis visita sa chambre.

\- Que dirais-tu de faire un petit tour dehors ? La lune devrait éclairer encore correctement le paysage. Nous ferons une promenade demain si tu veux, pour mieux te rendre compte des couleurs, mais la lumière nocturne peut être vraiment belle.

Harry s'agita dans ses bras en émettant des petits bruits aigus. Il prit ça pour un « oui », ne s'offusquant pas de la négligence de l'enfant dans sa prononciation, et emprunta la porte qui menait directement vers l'extérieur. Ils firent le tour du parc, Rémus raconta des morceaux de son passé vécu ici, sous le saule pleureur, ou là, sur les bords du lac, et Harry, lui, écoutait les histoires de son humain tout en se gorgeant des paysages qui défilaient sous ses yeux ébahis.

.

Drago ne fit sa réapparition que le mardi soir. Il avait frappé aux appartements du loup-garou peu après l'heure du thé et Rémus l'avait accueilli, bien que le renardeau soit parti en début d'après midi avec son père, à l'extérieur. Il était tellement rare, ces derniers jours, de voir le vieux renard se lever de sa couverture qu'il n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer entre eux et les avaient laissés aller seuls dehors. En les attendant, l'hôte proposa à son invité de faire ses devoirs, s'il en avait, dans la salle à manger et lui avait même proposé son aide. Le jeune garçon avait remercié Lupin pour sa proposition, avait accepté la table mais refusé, poliment bien sûr, son assistance. Il pouvait faire ses travaux seul, merci bien.

Il venait de terminer son parchemin de sortilège quand les deux renards firent irruption dans la pièce. À sa vue, Harry galopa vers lui et lui tourna autour en agitant sa petite queue joyeusement.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, mini-pattes ! Tu permets, je range mes affaires et je serais libre.

Le renardeau aboya en réponse et il put mettre ses papiers, plume et encre dans son sac qu'il laissa au pied de la table, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry, où ce dernier le suivit.

\- Alors, crapule, il paraît que tu fais des progrès ? Montre moi un peu ça !

Le renardeau s'écarta un petit peu du lit où Drago s'était assis. Le petit corps nu mais tout à fait humain qui prit la place de celui minuscule et poilu qui avait pénétré dans la chambre peu avant, était assez chétif. Sa peau était d'un blanc pur, sans marque autre que la célèbre cicatrice qui ornait son front. Des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit pointaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête et les muscles fins qui faisaient des déliés sous la peau du garçon lui donnaient un aspect un peu nerveux, mais ça n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Il avait un visage fin aux joues encore un peu rondes de l'enfance, des lèvres rosées et des sourcils aussi foncés que ses cheveux relevaient le vert intense de ses yeux.

Drago secoua soudainement la tête face à cette vision.

\- Et bien ! C'est ce que j'appelle une métamorphose !

Il laissa un sourire éclairer son visage et souffla un « wahou », un peu halluciné. Puis, par total inadvertance, il posa les yeux sur une partie du corps du petit brun et rougit brutalement en détournant les yeux.

\- Hum … Tu pourrais … Hum … Tu aurais une robe à enfiler ?

Il parcouru la chambre de yeux et tomba sur l'armoire. Il s'y dirigea promptement et en sortit un vêtement Elle était assez étroite, aux manches mi-longues, légère et sobre, d'une belle couleur blanc-cassé. Il s'avança vers Harry, évitant la « zone » du regard.

\- Peux-tu te redresser, je vais t'aider à la mettre.

Harry peina un peu, mais réussit à s'asseoir, gardant appui sur un bras pour conserver son équilibre. Drago lui prit celui resté libre et lui passa la tête et une manche. Puis il changea l'appui de son ami et passa le deuxième membre. Enfin, il tira sur le tissu en prenant Harry dans ses bras pour soulever ses fesses afin que la robe lui tombe bien jusqu'aux chevilles.

Son ami se tortilla un peu dans son vêtement, grimaçant et gémissant, mais finit par s'immobiliser et regarder le petit blond dans les yeux. Il avec un petit air de détresse dans le regard.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ça, remarqua-t-il sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Harry émit un autre petit gémissement aigu et ses yeux se mouillèrent.

\- OK, OK. Attends-moi là, je vais chercher monsieur Lupin.

Drago se leva précipitamment et courut vers le salon. Il revint dans la chambre à peine une minute plus tard et précédé de Rémus.

\- Oh Harry, souffla le loup-garou en s'agenouillant au près de son petit protégé.

Il lui retira la robe et le prit dans ses bras réconfortants. L'enfant renifla un peu et le pauvre invité fut très gêné. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi son ami s'était mis dans cet état, mais il n'aima pas le voir pleurer et se sentait un peu coupable.

Rémus dut s'en apercevoir car il expliqua :

\- Il n'est pas encore familier au port de vêtements et je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas être emmailloté et limité dans ses mouvements.

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux gris du jeune garçon et il sourit faiblement, penaud.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain que Harry ne t'en tiendra pas préjudice.

Drago acquiesça et s'approcha de son ami pour lui passer une main dans le dos, essayant de faire fi de sa nudité.

\- Si la nudité te gène, remarqua l'adulte. Nous pouvons lui enfiler un t-shirt, mais il faut qu'il soit assez ample.

Le garçon hocha la tête et Rémus partit fouiller les placards pour en dénicher un. Harry rechigna un peu à l'enfiler, mais finit par abdiquer quand l'adulte lui expliqua que c'était pour faire plaisir au petit blond. Drago rougit mais fut heureux quand son ami fut couvert, si ce n'est dignement, couvert tout au moins.

Le loup-garou reposa son petit fardeau après lui avoir appliqué un baiser sur le haut du crâne et laissa les deux jeunes seuls.

Après cet incident, Drago fut plus doux avec le petit brun, ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Pourtant, Harry, comme prédit par son hôte, passa tout de suite à autre chose et entreprit de lui montrer tous ses progrès, fier comme un paon.

C'était un peu déconcertant pour le plus âgé des deux, lui avait dépassé depuis sa petite enfance tous ces stades de contrainte et frustration. Voir un garçon de son âge en être toujours l'objet, le perturbait un peu. Cependant, il comprenait que ce ne devait pas être facile pour son ami qui avait toujours vécu comme un sauvage dans la nature. Il se promit d'essayer de faire un effort pour lui.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous les reviwers (surtout ceux auxquels je ne peux répondre personnellement par mp), merci pour vos commentaires et encouragements ! Merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont en favoris ou followers ! Merci aussi aux lecteurs furtifs ^^

Voici un nouveau chapitre un peu différent des précédents, vous comprendrez dès les premiers paragraphes ... Et un petit indice pour la suite dans la dernière partie (suivez la grosse flèche clignotante ^^).

Sur ce bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 19**

.

Voilà treize jours exactement que Albus déambulait dans les couloirs de son école et qu'il ne trouvait rien, pourtant la protection de la pierre était dans son esprit à longueur de journée et de nuit. Chaque soir, il faisait une ronde. Il avait pris le tour de nombreux professeurs – aucun ne s'en était plaint – et il profitait de sa marche pour réfléchir. Le château était tellement grand qu'il était encore loin d'en avoir parcouru l'entièreté. Il procédait niveau par niveau, ne délaissant aucune salle, ni couloir ou escalier.

En ce deuxième jeudi de septembre, il en était arrivé au quatrième étage. Il sortait à l'instant d'une énième salle, l'avant dernière d'un long couloir, après quoi il irait se coucher, laissant la suite pour un autre jour.

Le directeur avait à peine entrouvert la porte que déjà un reflet lumineux attira son œil. Pénétrant plus en avant dans la pièce, il découvrit un grand miroir, ou plutôt une psyché, magnifiquement ornementé. Il en fit le tour, l'étudiant, avant de regarder son reflet de plain pied. Cependant, il sut tout de suite que ce miroir n'était pas qu'une simple glace reflétant une pâle image de soi, car il n'était pas seul, là, devant lui. Or, après une rapide vérification, il savait que c'était le cas dans la pièce.

En plus de son propre reflet fidèle, un homme aussi grand que lui, mais paraissant bien plus jeune, se tenait à ses cotés. Grand blond aux yeux d'un bleu aussi perçant, si ce n'est plus, que les siens. Un homme sorti d'un autre temps avec sa robe démodée bien que d'un chic incontestable. Autour d'eux, il y avait un autre homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et presque aussi vieux, ainsi qu'une demoiselle. Une demoiselle aux traits doux, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et surtout beaucoup plus jeune que tous les autres protagonistes de cet étrange tableau. Elle avait à peine une quinzaine d'années.

Albus Dumbledore – sorcier puissant et courageux de son état – retint un hoquet et des larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux. Ces derniers avaient perdus tout leur pétillement habituel. Plus aucune joie n'y était reflétée, seulement de la tristesse. Une infinie tristesse qui lui coupa le souffle et le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il s'appuya contre une colonne de pierres qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce pour soutenir l'une des innombrables voûtes qui décoraient le château ancestral. Elle le soutint plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne prenne une grande inspiration. Il ferma les yeux, se reprit, se recomposa et finit par se redresser.

L'homme représenté à ses côtés était Gellert Grindelwald. Le mage noir du siècle dernier. Celui qu'il avait tant aimé par le passé et qui avait détruit sa vie plus efficacement que Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort. Heureusement, il ne s'était pas attardé sur son image. Il ne pouvait plus supporter sa vue depuis la mort de sa jeune sœur, la demoiselle présente à ses côtés, par sa faute.

À peine avait-il reconnu leurs images dans la glace, qu'il s'en était éloigné, mais leurs souvenirs étaient vivaces et toujours aussi douloureux. L'amour et l'admiration qu'il avait porté à Gellert, la puissance qu'il recherchait avec lui à cette époque – certes pour de bonnes raisons, le concernant, « pour le plus grand bien » –, mais qui l'avait conduit à des actes qui frôlaient la magie noire, lui étaient encore aujourd'hui amer. La mort accidentelle de sa sœur lors d'un combat puéril et la haine de son frère qui en avait découlé, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents, le blessaient toujours aussi profondément et les voir, là, réunit dans ce même cadre …

Il se secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis dix ans, bien que ce dernier loge tout près du château, ils s'évitaient tant que possible. Quant à Gellert, voilà bientôt cinquante ans qu'il avait vaincu cet homme. Et bien qu'il soit toujours vivant, il était mort pour lui en 1945, lorsqu'il avait été incarcéré à Nurmengard. Sa sœur, elle, les avaient quittés depuis plus de cent ans, maintenant, et même si la culpabilité ne l'avait jamais quitté, il avait appris à vivre avec.

En évitant son reflet, Albus détailla le psyché pour trouver un indice sur son origine ou une marque de son créateur qui l'informerait de ses pouvoirs. C'est là qu'il lu une phrase inscrite sur le cadre supérieur. Une phrase qui, de premier abord, ne semblait rien signifier, mais, en s'y attardant, révélait ses secrets.

« Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir »

Voilà qui expliquait le tour de sorcellerie.

Maintenant, Albus fronçait les sourcils. Voulait-il que Gellert soit encore à ses côtés ? Pour son frère et sa sœur, il comprenait, mais n'avait-il pas surmonté ses vieux démons ? Si. Bien sûr que si. Ce miroir ne cherchait qu'à emprisonner son esprit.

Se perdant dans ses pensées, il resta penché sur le mystérieux – mais dangereux – artefact pendant la moitié de la nuit. Une réflexion le menant à une autre, il eut soudain une idée.

.

Septembre s'écoula au rythme des leçons que suivait Harry auprès de Rémus. L'enfant avait appris à souffler avec son ventre et ainsi à énoncer ses mots, encore courts et croassants, plus distinctement. Il savait mieux s'asseoir droit et s'entraînait chaque jour à tenir debout. Et en attendant de pouvoir marcher, il se déplaçait à quatre pattes. Il ne supportait toujours pas les vêtements, mais acceptait d'enfiler un t-shirt lorsque quelqu'un, autre que « Moony » ou « Ley », se présentait dans les appartements. Le réapprentissage de la vie de petit garçon humain était long et fastidieux.

Le jeune garçon était, en ce moment même, à table et assis à côté du loup-garou qui lui tendait, au bout d'une fourchette, un tout petit morceau de viande bouillie.

\- Allez Harry, il faut que tu apprennes à te nourrir seul et à mâcher, tu ne pourras indéfiniment ne manger que de la purée. Les grands garçons mangent proprement, seul et de tout. C'est du bœuf, tu vas voir, c'est excellent.

Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche, prêt à réessayer.

La première bouchée lui avait obstrué la trachée et il avait failli s'étouffer. Il n'avait su que faire de l'épais morceau de viande et avait tenté de l'avaler comme tous les aliments qu'il avait mangé jusque là. Seulement, la nourriture ne s'était pas écoulée seule dans sa gorge et il avait eu beau déglutir, son visage avait adopté une belle teinte rouge-tomate avant qu'il ne tousse maladroitement.

Rémus lui montra, avec une grimace, comment mâcher correctement en enfournant lui même un morceau dans sa bouche et en le mastiquant bruyamment. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, mais ils apprendraient l'étiquette plus tard. Harry réussit à reproduire le geste et constata, avec étonnement et un peu de curiosité, le changement d'état du morceau de viande qui passa de solide à bouillie. Il retenta la déglutition, attendant avec crainte le résultat, et fut finalement satisfait de son exploit.

Il avait réussi à mâcher comme un humain. Bon, c'était encore Rémus qui lui tenait sa fourchette. La motricité fine viendrait bientôt, mais pour l'instant ils se débrouilleraient ainsi. D'ailleurs le loup-garou avait déjà commencé à réfléchir à du mobilier et des accessoires qui permettraient à son petit protéger d'apprendre à utiliser ses mains avec minutie. Il avait déjà pensé à un nécessaire à potion pour enfant avec lesquels il s'agissait de mélanger, dans des tubes à essais, des substances colorées sans danger, afin d'obtenir des réactions diverses, telles des mini-feux d'artifices, des bulles, ou de simples changements de couleurs des liquides.

L'adulte devait y réfléchir plus profondément afin de commander rapidement le matériel.

.

Harry avait réussi à convaincre son père de l'accompagner, cet après-midi là. Il lui avait fallu négocier de longues minutes, mais à force d'arguments – tous moins légitimes que les autres – Fox avait daigné se lever. La bouille de son fils et sa volonté de passer du temps avec lui primait sur sa fatigue. Le vieux renard voulait voir son fils heureux, simplement. Et leurs moments ensemble devenaient si rares.

\- Papa, regarde. C'est le couloir qui mène chez Touffu, s'exclama le renardeau en pointant du museau un escalier menant à un long corridor. Et là bas, il y a l'entrée …

Harry lui faisait la visite de tous les endroits qu'il connaissait dans le château, le précédant d'un bon pas.

Fox devait d'ailleurs lui rappeler régulièrement qu'il n'était plus aussi rapide qu'avant et le regard que posait systématiquement son petit sur lui après ces répliques lui faisait mal. Il y trouvait de la tristesse et de la peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à faire disparaître malgré leurs nombreuses discutions à la tombée du soir. Préparer son fils à sa mort n'était pas chose aisée, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Le veux renard sortit de ses pensées lorsque le silence lui sauta aux oreilles. Il lança un regard circulaire, soudain aux aguets, mais son fils était seulement un peu plus loin. Pourtant, quand il s'attarda sur son petit, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour commencer, Harry était entièrement immobile, fait assez rare pour être relevé. En suite, il ne parlait plus non plus, or il avait été intarissable depuis le début de leur balade. Enfin, dernier détail et pas des moindres, qui eut pour effet de mettre Fox en position de chasse : Harry avait les oreilles droites sur la tête et la queue hautes, signes de curiosité méfiante, marquant tout de même une position de dominance par rapport à un adversaire.

Doucement, il s'approcha dans le dos de son fils, pour se dissimuler au danger et le prendre par surprise. Il renifla discrètement, mais ne perçut que l'odeur de son petit, mêlée à la poussière ambiante du château et à une autre, plus ténue, d'un rongeur quelconque. Une musaraigne, ou une souris, peut être, l'école en était infestée.

Fox se positionna dans la lignée de sa proie. Il ajusta ses épaules pour prendre son impulsion et bondit souplement juste devant Harry, découvrant alors un rat gris qui, après avoir sursauté – dans un geste peu naturel pour un animal –, fila en quatrième vitesse dans l'une des nombreuses lézardes du mur du château.

.

Harry sortit de son étude lorsque son père lui coupa la vue et, une fois de plus, le rat étrange prit la fuite.

\- Papa, c'est lui le rat dont je t'avais parlé !

Son père se retourna et vint lui renifler la fourrure et le léchouiller. Inconsciemment, il avait été sur la défensive et les gestes du vieux renard le rassurèrent. Le musc de son aîné, apposé de nouveau sur lui, lui apporta un sentiment de sécurité et les grondements de son père achevèrent de lui redonner des forces.

\- Papa, toi aussi tu trouves qu'il est bizarre, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un simple rat, j'ai raison ?

Fox lui asséna un dernier coup de langue sur le dos et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu as raison, mon fils, acquiesça-t-il. Ce rongeur dégage exactement la même magie que toi en cet instant.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux dire que lui aussi est un animagus ?

\- Oui et certainement un beaucoup plus âgé et plus expérimenté que toi. Son aura était dégoulinante de peur mais aussi d'autre chose qui me force à penser qu'il est dangereux. Harry, si tu le recroises, rentre immédiatement.

Le renardeau hocha la tête rapidement, inquiété par cet ordre inhabituel. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé avec Moony, Harry n'avait eu aucune contre-indication ni interdiction qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Et que son père se méfie d'un si petit rongeur, était étonnant. Certes, le rongeur en question pouvait – s'ils avaient vu juste – se transformer en humain à sa guise et son âge devait lui donner un avantage, mais lui aussi maintenant savait se métamorphoser, il n'était plus si impuissant.

« Enfin, pensa Harry. Si papa pense que ce rat est un danger, c'est qu'il doit avoir raison. Il ne s'est que rarement trompé ».

Il observa un instant le regard de son père posé sur lui et finit par demander :

\- Tu crois que nous devons en parler à Moony ?

Fox ne dit rien dans un premier temps, perdu, semblait-il, dans ses pensées. Puis il réalisa que son fils attendait une réponse de sa part. Il lui demanda de répéter sa question puis lui répondit :

\- Certainement. Il ne faudra pas oublier de lui en parler lors de la prochaine pleine lune. Hélas, elle n'arrive que dans une semaine. D'ici là, je préférerais que tu ne t'aventures pas trop dans l'école, mon fils. Cantonne toi au couloir qui mène à ton ami. Sinon, ne sors pas seul. Nous ne savons pas de quoi peut être capable un animagus adulte, mais s'il est malintentionné, je serais rassuré de savoir où tu es.

Harry acquiesça gravement et ils repartirent tous les deux en direction de leur tanière de pierre.

.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir à tous ! Merci pour les reviews, les follows, ... merci de lire ! :)

Bonne lecture !

.

 **Chapitre 20**

.

Rémus avait commandé les dernières brochures et catalogues de divers magasins et boutiques qui pourraient lui être utiles. Qu'ils soient de jouets, de potion, d'accessoires ménagers ou d'art, il les éplucha tous d afin d'y trouver des idées pas trop chères. Il avait noté, sur un parchemin dédié à chaque enseigne, la liste des références précises de tout ce qu'il avait repéré dans le but d'établir une sorte de devis qu'il enverrait à Kingsley.

L'Auror était son ami, il adorait littéralement Harry, il avait confiance en lui, mais le loup-garou voulait faire les choses bien. Kingsley était le véritable tuteur de leur petit protégé et était donc celui qui avait accès aux fonds nécessaires à l'éducation de l'enfant à Gringott. Les deux amis avaient longuement discuté et débattu avec le directeur sur la question financière de l'adoption et s'étaient mis d'accord. Rémus n'ayant aucun revenu et très peu de fonds, il résiderait avec Harry à Poudlard gracieusement. En échange de quoi, il fournirait ses recherches, quelles qu'elles soient, à la bibliothécaire pour donner la possibilité à tous les professeurs et élèves qui voudraient les consulter de le faire librement.

Cet arrangement, qui avait surtout été mis en place pour soulager la culpabilité du loup-garou à être dépendant de quelqu'un pour vivre, permettait principalement au professeur Dumbledore de conserver une vue sur l'évolution de l'éducation du petit et ainsi de savoir quand il serait prêt à rejoindre les enfants sur le banc de l'école. Les coffres au nom de Potter ne seraient touchés qu'à hauteur de 300 galions par mois pour subvenir aux besoins directs de l'enfant. La somme serait versée dans le coffre de Kingsley Shacklebolt, tuteur officiel de Harry, et c'est donc à sa charge que se feraient toutes les dépenses le concernant.

Enfin, c'était le directeur qui avait insisté sur ce point car l'Auror était prêt à tout prendre en charge. Il avait un salaire plus que confortable, vivait seul et avait un rythme de vie tellement pris par son travail qu'il avait peu l'occasion de dépenser ses réserves, mais après l'insistance du directeur, et pour ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet qui mettait son ami mal à l'aise, il avait fini par accepter.

Rémus avait donc fait une sélection rassemblant le matériel de base pour faire de la peinture et du dessin façon moldue, c'est à dire quelques feutres, crayons de couleurs et feuilles blanches, en plus de parchemins, toiles, pinceaux, brosses, différents pots de pigments, huiles siccatives et châssis. Il avait aussi noté le nécessaire à potion pour enfant qu'il avait repéré la semaine précédente, dans l'attente de faire mieux sous les conseils de Severus quand celui-ci serait revenu à de meilleurs sentiments.

Après autorisation du directeur, il avait demandé l'installation d'une kitchenette dans son appartement car il comptait initier Harry à la cuisine, activité qu'il jugeait aussi ludique qu'instructive, pour travailler la motricité, initier aux mathématiques et à la lecture en s'amusant. Il avait donc listé plusieurs ingrédients et ustensiles de cuisine.

Et enfin, il avait vu auprès de Hagrid s'il pouvait lui emprunter un petit carré de terre pour faire quelques cultures avec le petit. Le garde chasse en avait été très enthousiaste. Le géant avait même affirmé qu'il se chargeait lui même de trouver du matériel de jardinage taille enfant ainsi que des graines. Rémus n'avait pas été très rassuré sur ce dernier point, mais il aviserait plus tard le choix de son ami et le rectifierait si nécessaire.

Tout un programme.

.

Un jeune garçon roux, au visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs et aux vêtements défraîchis et légèrement trop courts, était à quatre pattes dans son dortoir rouge et or. Depuis plus d'une heure il crapahutait dans la tour Gryffondor à la recherche de son animal de compagnie. Voilà trois jours qu'il ne l'avait plus vu et s'il était déjà arrivé à Croûtard de disparaître toute une journée pour chasser, jamais le rat n'avait passé une nuit loin de son maître.

Ronald Weasley avait demandé à tous ses camarades de classe s'ils n'avaient pas aperçu un gros rat gris auquel il manquait une griffe à l'une de ses pattes avant, mais aucun n'avait vu quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui indiquer une piste à suivre. Cette « miss-je-sais-tout » lui avait même rétorqué que « c'était bien fait pour lui » car il « ne prenait pas assez soin de ses affaires ».

Le jeune rouquin grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et repartit à la recherche de son petit compagnon à poils.

.

Harry était installé par terre, vêtu comme à son habitude d'un simple t-shirt, qui faisait actuellement office de tablier, et s'appliquait à tenir un crayon dans un poing serré, traçant de vagues formes sur une feuille blanche. Drago, assis à ses côtés, le regardait faire d'un air circonspect, pas sûr de reconnaître les formes dessinées par son ami.

Le petit brun avait les sourcils froncés et un bout de langue rose dépassait entre ses lèvres. Il était très concentré et sa moue amusait beaucoup Rémus et Kingsley attablés un peu plus loin. Ce dernier avait fait un saut à l'appartement de son ami puisqu'il passait à Poudlard voir Albus avant son départ pour une nouvelle mission.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, Rem', annonça l'Auror en se levant et s'étirant.

Immédiatement, l'enfant à terre se retourna et l'appela.

\- Oui, bonhomme. Je ne serais pas parti sans te dire au revoir, pouffa-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés tandis que Rémus débarrassait les tasses de thé. Le petit lui tendit alors une feuille posée un peu plus loin de celle sur laquelle il était en train de dessiner. Kingsley y jeta un œil et se reconnut tout de suite avec Harry, les deux silhouettes étaient enchevêtrées l'une dans l'autre comme si la plus petite était posée sur la plus grande.

Les traits étaient plus que grossiers et maladroits, mais tous les détails étaient là, de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front du gamin à l'anneau d'or qu'il portait lui même à l'oreille en passant par la couleur de sa robe officielle d'Auror. Ils étaient représentés dans le salon où ils se tenaient actuellement, l'adulte pouvait identifier le tissu rouge Gryffondor du canapé et les rideaux aux motifs de fleur de lys.

C'était assez incroyable pour un enfant qui avait manié un crayon pour la première fois – au moins depuis sept ans – il y avait à peine trois jours. Cependant, à en croire son ami, le petit n'avait pas lâché son matériel de dessin depuis qu'il le lui avait offert.

\- Merci beaucoup, mon grand. C'est très beau.

Kingsley embrassa le sommet de la tête de l'enfant et le tint un instant dans ses bras.

\- Je te dis à bientôt, « mini-pattes », ajouta-t-il un brin moqueur en faisant un clin d'œil au petit blondinet.

Drago rougit à l'appellation. Il ne savait pas comment l'adulte avait pu être au courant du surnom qu'il avait donné à son ami, mais ça l'embarrassait quelque peu. L'Auror lui adressa alors son salut :

\- Drago, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous dis à bientôt.

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, les joues toujours un peu roses, puis l'homme se tourna vers leur hôte.

Rémus l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée, son manteau à son bras, et tentait de cacher son inquiétude dans son regard droit. Kingsley se rapprocha de lui, souriant.

\- Rémus, mon ami, efface cet air triste de ton visage. Je ne pars pas à la guerre mais en mission. Une banale mission, Rem'. Je passerais te voir dès mon retour, si tu veux.

L'adulte blond lui sourit et lui donna une accolade. Quand il l'eut contre lui, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Tu as intérêt à revenir entier, si non je te botte les fesses moi même !

L'Auror éclata de rire et le lui promit.

\- À bientôt, Rémus.

Après une dernière frappe amicale sur l'épaule, Kingsley quitta les lieux et le silence revint dans le salon. Harry avait repris son dessin, Drago lui conférant quelques conseils technique bien au-delà des capacités artistiques du petit brun et Rémus retourna à ses livres.

\- Si tu mettais ton trait, ici, un peu plus oblique, la perspective serait bien meilleure et alors l'effet de profondeur deviendrait flagrant. On dirait une fresque médiévale sur laquelle tous les personnages sont au même plan et où les différents plans ne sont perceptibles que par le changement de taille que tu confères à leurs éléments. Ce n'est pas très réaliste. Enfin, j'imagine que tu ne peux guère faire mieux.

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne se mêla pas de la conversation – à sens unique – des deux jeunes garçons. Il se plongea dans son nouveau livre de cuisine et y chercha une recette simple, mais bonne, à faire le soir même avec son petit protégé. Il en nota toutes les étapes sur un parchemin vierge, faisant attention à utiliser une calligraphie cursive lisible et à bien séparer les mots et surtout les lignes.

.

Le soir arriva vite et l'adulte retourna voir les enfants pour indiquer à Drago qu'il était temps de retourner dans sa salle commune car le dîner ne tardera pas à être servi. L'aristocrate était actuellement en train de montrer comment tenir un crayon correctement à son camarade et lui avait donné quelques exemples de formes à reproduire ainsi que son prénom. Celui-ci était successivement écrit d'une magnifique écriture penchée toute en courbe et déliés, bien trop compliquée pour le pauvre Harry. Puis, progressivement, après plusieurs essais de moins en moins complexes, de simples bâtons reproduisant le H, le A, les deux R et enfin le Y. Ce dernier exemple était suivi d'une autre écriture beaucoup plus tremblante et largement de travers.

Rémus en fut tout ému. Il se pencha vers le jeune garçon brun et l'enserra dans ses bras en le félicitant.

\- Harry, tu as réussi à écrire ton prénom ! Je suis si fier de toi.

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois et, se rappelant de la raison de sa venue, se tourna vers le blond.

\- Drago, il est l'heure que tu rejoignes ton dortoir. Le repas va bientôt commencer dans la grande salle.

Le garçon acquiesça et leur dit au revoir puis quitta les lieux.

.

Harry n'avait pas quitté Moony des yeux depuis son retour auprès de lui et attendait la suite du programme qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Chaque soir, depuis que l'immense carton contenant un nombre incalculable d'objets tous plus bizarres les uns que les autres, son humain l'entraînait dans une nouvelle activité amusante.

D'abord, ils lisaient – enfin Moony lisait, lui, il suivait son doigt sur le parchemin – une nouvelle recette, puis s'appliquaient à la reproduire. Il adorait patouiller avec ses mains, verser, compter, mélanger, voir les mélanges changer de couleur ou d'état. C'était drôle et Moony se tenait toujours derrière lui, le guidant dans ses gestes sans pour autant être envahissant. Il s'était trompé plus d'une fois, mais son humain trouvait toujours une solution pour réparer ses erreurs. Trop de farine ? Il rajoutait de l'eau. Un œuf cassé, il appelait Fox qui lapait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de trace du méfait. Manier le couteau restait difficile pour lui et ses petites mains encore maladroites, mais il arrivait de mieux en mieux à viser la terrine quand il versait les ingrédients dedans avec le verre doseur.

D'un geste de baguette – le bout de bois qu'avaient tous les sorciers, d'après Moony, et qui leur servaient à faire de la magie – son humain appela à lui la recette du jour. Le parchemin atterrit sur la table et il se tourna vers lui. D'un autre coup de baguette son t-shirt redevint blanc. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

L'adulte s'approcha, le releva sur ses deux jambes et, doucement, le guidant d'un bras autour de sa taille, il marcha vers la chaise qu'avait déplacé Moony pour lui. Ses pas étaient tremblants et une fois ou deux il faillit tomber, mais son humain le rattrapa à chaque fois et il repartit pour finir son trajet avec plus de détermination qu'avant. Arrivé à son but, il fut félicité et, ensemble, ils lurent le titre du plat du jour :

\- Poulet au curry et crumble à la pomme.

Le premier le fit grimacer, il annonçait des oignons à couper et ils le faisaient toujours pleurer. En revanche, le second était excellent et il aimait particulièrement plonger ses mains dans la farine. Ils allaient se régaler ce soir !

.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Voilà un chapitre attendu qui ne comporte pas encore les répercutions fracassantes que nombre d'entre vous réclame ! ^^

Merci à tous les reviewers, les followers, ceux qui m'encouragent et qui lisent :)

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 21**

.

Un rat gris auquel il manquait une griffe se faufila dans une large fissure. Il s'arrêta là un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Voilà deux heures que ce fichu chat ne le lâchait pas et pas l'ombre d'un concierge pour lui sauver la mise. Il devait déjà éviter le chaud et confortable dortoir de ce rouquin, puisque celui-ci s'était donné pour mission de le retrouver, mais s'il devait maintenant fuir les couloirs, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite à une nouvelle solution. Hors de question qu'on le retrouve.

Au début, il ne s'était pas méfier plus que cela, puis il s'était souvenu d'une conversation entendue dans la maison des roux, avant son départ pour l'école. Harry Potter avait réapparu et était un animagus. Donc le renardeau charbon qu'il avait par deux fois croisé devait être lui. Si jamais il avait détecté une anomalie chez lui et qu'il en parlait dans son entourage, il était foutu. Même si aux dernières nouvelles, aucun sorcier ne communiquait avec les renards.

.

Harry trottinait derrière Moony en direction de la cabane hurlante se répétant inlassablement « il faut que je lui parle du rat, il faut que je lui parle du rat, il faut que je lui parle du rat ». C'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas oublier de lui rapporter cet événement important auquel il voulait, tout comme son père, des réponses. C'était aujourd'hui le seul jour où ils pouvaient se comprendre, il ne fallait pas rater l'opportunité.

Cependant, un événement contraria ses plans. Alors qu'ils avançaient sur la pelouse, ils rencontrèrent un humain. Pas n'importe lequel, malheureusement, non, ils rencontrèrent cet humain au tissu étrange sur la tête, celui-là même qui lui donnait tant de migraines. Et cette fois ci ne fut pas différente. À peine eu-t-il un contact visuel avec celui-ci que ce mal si intense le prit au crâne, le faisant grimacer.

Harry gémit soudain de douleur. Ce mal lui était insupportable. Pire encore que lorsqu'il était tombé dans ce gouffre étant petit et pourtant, il avait été sonné pendant presque toute une journée entière après ça. Là, il avait la sensation qu'un marteau piqueur tapait contre sa boîte crânienne en permanence tout en subissant les sons suraigus semblables à ceux qu'il percevait en s'approchant des lignes haute-tension électriques humaines. En plus de cela, ses sens étaient mis en vrille et sa vision était teintée de noire pictée de petits points blancs.

Aussitôt, Moony était à ses côtés et le prenait dans ses bras. Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, sa présence et son contact ne le soulagèrent en rien. D'ailleurs, c'était à peine s'il le percevait. Il s'aperçut vaguement qu'ils se déplaçaient et soudain, plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de bruit, il voyait de nouveau correctement et se sentait bien. Seule une vague gène persistait dans ses cervicales, sûrement due à la crispation continue de ses muscles à l'apparition soudaine de ces mauvaises sensations. Il cligna un instant des yeux reprenant pied dans la réalité.

Moony était à genoux devant lui, une main posée sur sa tête et son pouce caressant doucement son front. Son père était au dessus de lui, le protégeant de toute sa stature et le serrant contre lui d'une patte enroulée autour de son petit corps. Ils étaient dans l'entrée de la cabane hurlante et tous étaient un peu essoufflés. Sa fourrure était mouillée sur sa nuque, ce qui signifiait que son père 'avait porté dans sa gueule, sûrement quand ils avaient pénétré dans la bâtisse puisque Moony avait du avoir besoin de ses mains. Harry supposait que c'était à cet instant qu'il avait changé de porteur.

Doucement, tout le monde se calma. Il semblait que ses deux tuteurs étaient vraiment inquiets. Il expliqua rapidement à son père ce qui était arrivé, en lui rappelant que c'était le même incident qui avait eu lieu plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Celui-ci avait grogné de mécontentement et l'avait repris dans sa gueule pour le porter là où ils passeraient la pleine lune. Moony les suivit, toujours silencieux. Il patienterait encore quelques minutes pour avoir une explication.

La transformation se déroula bien, comme les fois précédentes depuis que Harry y assistait. Comme si l'instinct du loup était apaisé par sa présence. Rapidement, le renardeau quitta les pattes de son père pour se glisser vers celles du garou, lui procurant ce sentiment de bien être qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant sa rencontre avec le petit.

Il y eu un instant de flottement pendant lequel Moony reprenait son souffle et ses esprits tandis que Harry le soutenait moralement en léchouillant les pattes à sa portée, comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Puis le loup s'ébroua et planta son regard mordoré dans celui émeraude de son protégé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'est-il arrivé avec Quirinus Quirrell ?

Harry s'écarta un peu pour se mettre à l'aise et répondit après s'être calé contre son père.

\- L'humain avec le tissu sur la tête …

Rémus acquiesça, reconnaissant la description du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- À chaque fois que je croise, reprit le petit, j'ai soudain mal à tête. Vraiment très mal à la tête. Je ne vois plus rien, mes pensées se brouillent, j'entends comme un sifflement aigu qui me perce les oreilles.

Fox appliqua des caresses avec son museau et sa langue tout en écoutant la douleur de son fils.

\- Ces symptômes, coïncident-ils systématiquement à sa présence ? Y-a-t-il d'autres personnes avec qui tu as ce genre de réaction, demanda Rémus.

\- Pas sa présence, mais quand je croise son regard et uniquement sous cette condition. Même si je n'aime pas le croiser tout court. Et c'est bien le seul avec qui j'ai mal. Avec les autres, je n'éprouve aucune douleur physique, expliqua le renardeau. Quand je suis dans la Grande Salle et que nous mangeons là bas, si je ne le regarde pas, il ne se passe rien.

\- C'est très étrange, commenta Fox. Est-ce normal pour vous ? Est-ce une particularité sorcier, un de vos pouvoirs ?

Le loup secoua la tête.

\- Non, en aucun cas un simple regard peut causer une douleur qu'elle que soit son intensité. Il faut une incantation, un mouvement de baguette ou une potion pour obtenir un tel résultat. Or Harry ne se nourrit que dans nos quartiers et le repas est fourni par les elfes de maison de Poudlard. Jamais l'un d'entre eux ne trahirait l'école en attaquant un de ses pensionnaires. Et Quirrell n'est pas un sorcier suffisamment puissant pour faire de la magie sans baguette.

Il réfléchit un instant avant demander :

\- Avait-il sa baguette avec lui quand tu croisais son regard ?

Harry nia.

\- Prononçait-il une formule ? Parlait-il ? Ses lèvres bougeaient-elles ?

Une fois encore, le petit renard secoua la tête de droite à gauche. C'eut été une trop grande coïncidence.

\- Alors ce n'est peut être pas intentionnel, déduisit Rémus. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'en parlerai à Albus et ferai des recherches. Severus …

Il s'interrompit et soupira. Harry en profita pour lui demander :

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?

Rémus le regarda perplexe.

\- Pourquoi Sev ne vient plus me voir ?

\- Oh, Harry. Ce n'est aucunement ta faute. Severus est … Comment dire ? C'est quelqu'un de très bien, mais qui a un passé très sombre aussi. Il lui arrive, des fois, de penser des choses qui ne sont pas vraies, mais que lui croira car son expérience le pousse à être méfiant, suspicieux et il se protège comme il peut du mal qui pourrait lui être fait avant même d'avoir tous les éléments. Alors même que, parfois, la situation ne s'y prête pas, voire c'est même plutôt le contraire.

Il souffla et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire et soupira avant de reprendre. Ce n'était pas clair, mais la situation était compliquée et délicate à évoquer avec Harry.

\- Severus est quelqu'un de très bien, Harry. Cependant, il préfère se protéger, il a trop souffert par le passé à cause de son entourage. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Le petit avait les sourcils froncés, ainsi que son père d'ailleurs. Il comprenait le principe, mais ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Moony. Voyant bien que son petit protégé était perdu, Rémus reprit :

\- Quand nous étions élèves à Poudlard, Severus n'était pas ami avec moi.

Il tenta d'expliquer la situation le plus simplement possible, excluant les notions de maisons différentes, Serpentard et Gryffondor, ou de magie noire, passant le nom de Voldemort sous silence. Il pensait que Harry n'était pas prêt à comprendre la complexité de la société sorcière. L'enfant n'avait pas à se soucier de toutes ces … Rémus resterait poli. Néanmoins, le passage faisant mention de son « Père humain » – le loup-garou avait choisi cette formule pour que Harry comprenne de qui il parlait sans remettre le statut de Fox – nécessitait une explication en bonne et due forme.

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père humain, Harry.

Il avait un sourire tendre aux lèvres en prononçant cette phrase, autant pour le souvenir de feu son meilleur ami, que pour l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour son fils.

Harry prouva qu'il était un garçon intelligent en une seule phrase :

\- Sev a peur que je lui fasse mal comme mon père humain lui en a fait avant, parce que je lui ressemble. Et il a préféré ne plus me voir et ne pas tenter cette souffrance. J'ai raison ?

Rémus sourit avec tendresse.

\- Tu as tout compris, mon ange.

Harry sourit à son tour, fier de lui et déclara :

\- Alors je comprends. C'est normal qu'il ait peur ! Je dois juste lui montrer que je ne veux pas faire mal !

Fox appliqua un coup de langue affectueux à son fils et le loup, lui, retint une larme, ému.

\- Tu es un amour de petite boule de poil, Tiny. Gentil et attentionné. Une vraie perle.

Rémus renifla avec émotion avant de se joindre au vieux renard pour câliner leur petite merveille.

Il se remémora le début de son amitié avec le maître des potions. Severus avait assisté, malgré lui, à un lendemain de pleine lune particulièrement difficile. Le loup-garou s'était réveillé très mal en point et son ex-ennemi avait été obligé de prendre soin de lui pendant une bonne heure pour le remettre d'aplomb, à la suite de quoi ils avaient eu leur première conversation civilisée.

À l'époque, ils recherchaient encore Harry. Lors d'une énième battue dans la forêt, Rémus et lui avaient du faire équipe. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de rester jusqu'à la nuit tombée mais la mauvaise foi légendaire de Severus les avaient conduit à une dispute au cours de laquelle ils se perdirent. Malheureusement, le temps de retrouver leur chemin, la nuit était tombée et ils étaient encore loin de leur point de chute. Ils avaient donc décidé de transplanter chacun de leur côté pour passer la nuit, puis de revenir exactement au même endroit le lendemain afin de ne pas manquer un seul mettre carré de forêt. Leur mission était de retrouver l'enfant, pas de passer à côté pour une mésentente stupide, ils étaient tout deux d'accord sur ce point.

La lune était ronde cette nuit là. Le loup-garou avait donc subi – en bronchant plus ou moins – sa condition de créature magique, comme tous les mois. Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à être tant marqué. Comme toujours, il ne se souvenait pas des événements. Il avait atterri dans la clairière face au maître des potions qui avait du le réceptionner et lui conférer les premiers soins en urgence.

Son ami avait pesté contre lui durant toute l'opération. Quelle idée de transplaner dans cet état ? Il lui avait répondu ne pas vouloir être en retard, connaissant la ponctualité maladive de son ancien camarade de classe. Finalement, il aurait du se soigner chez lui et arriver après. Quoi que, son partenaire ne l'aurait sans doute pas attendu.

Et puis Severus avait voulu savoir d'où venait tout le sang qui le maculait et ne lui appartenait certainement pas. C'est là que tout avait commencé.

Rémus avait paniqué, il ne s'était pas aperçu de son apparence, concentré qu'il était sur sa douleur. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire durant cette nuit ? Il lui répugnait de savoir qu'il mangeait sûrement des animaux encore chaud de vie lors de ses transformations. Savoir qu'il pouvait avoir blessé, voire contaminer ou tuer un être humain était sa pire crainte. Il demanda expressément au maître des potions si le sang était d'origine animale ou humaine.

Severus n'avait pu apaiser le loup-garou qu'après lui avoir confirmé que c'était du sang de chevreuil. Sur une remarque acerbe dont il avait le secret, il lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas eu tant d'état d'âme lorsque c'était lui qui avait failli se retrouver sous ses crocs. Rémus avait immédiatement démenti. Il avait beau ne pas le porter dans son cœur, il s'en voulait énormément pour cet épisode et ce, encore aujourd'hui. Il avait sermonné Sirius pendant des mois après cette nuit là.

Cette battue n'avait pas porté ses fruit, mais depuis, les deux sorciers entretenaient une relation cordiale. Puis au fil des mois et des années, la cordialité s'était muée en amitié. Aujourd'hui, Rémus était l'un des rares sorciers auxquels faisait confiance Severus.

.

\- Au fait, sursauta soudainement Harry. Je dois te parler du rat !

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous les reviewers, followers, ceux qui m'encouragent et ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre :)

Petit chapitre cette semaine, je sais qu'il était très attendu, mais j'ai été malade comme un chien ces deux derniers jours (à un tel point que j'ai pas été cherché mon exemplaire de "Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit", rendez vous compte !) Et j'étais en déplacement en début de semaine... Bref. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 22**

.

Moony avait pleuré. Harry ne l'avait pas cru au début, mais c'était bien des larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues poilues. D'ailleurs, l'effet était curieux à observer sur un visage de loup. Le petit renardeau s'était approché de lui doucement et avait léché chaque perle. Il avait couiné un peu aussi, il se sentait désemparé.

Avec l'aide de son père il avait rapporté les deux scènes où apparaissait le rat. Ils n'avaient omis aucun détail, mais ce fut la description physique du rongeur qui déclencha cette réaction inattendue. Moony lui avait fait répéter encore et encore, comme en état de choc, que l'animal avait bien une griffe manquante.

Le loup-garou avait tourné en rond après ça, Harry cru en devenir fou. Il comprenait bien que quelque chose lui échappait, mais quant à savoir quoi. Le renardeau avait jeté un regard à son père. Celui-ci lui avait juste conseillé de s'éloigner un peu et de laisser Moony se reprendre. Le petit avait alors passé le reste de la nuit, heureusement déjà bien entamée, lové contre le poitrail de son père à observer attentivement le loup.

.

Rémus avait été comme abruti par la nouvelle. Peter était en vie, car ce rat ne pouvait être que lui, il en était convaincu.

Ce fut la douleur de sa transformation qui le sortit de ses pensées et, à peine celle-ci terminée, il avait voulu foncer au bureau de Dumbledore pour réclamer une explication. Il en avait même oublié sa petite charge et avait du faire demi-tour, alors qu'il était presque à mi-chemin, pour venir attraper Harry et l'embarquer prestement sous son bras.

Il faillit s'effondrer plusieurs fois dans l'herbe, sa métamorphose lui coûtait toujours autant en énergie, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

L'herbe était humide à cause de la rosée du matin et les températures fraîches du petit jour attaquaient doucement mais sûrement son pantalon. Tant pis pour le coup de froid, il avalerait une potion de Pimentine plus tard.

Le château dans la brume aux premières lueurs avait quelque chose d'enchanteur et le silence qui régnait donnait une ambiance qui aurait pu être perçue comme angoissante, mais qui, parce que c'était Poudlard, était au contraire apaisant, mais là encore, Rémus n'en avait que faire.

Non, vraiment, tout son esprit était tourné vers une seule chose. Une seule question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête et qui le rongeait un peu plus de seconde en seconde. Il fallait absolument qu'il voit le directeur, le plus vite possible et il se fichait bien de le réveiller.

.

Arrivé devant la statue en bas de l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore, Rémus s'énerva. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, pourtant il y avait urgence. Après avoir tapé du pied deux ou trois fois, il craqua.

\- Albus Dumbledore, vous allez ouvrir cette porte immédiatement !

Plusieurs tableaux sursautèrent dans leur cadre puis se révoltèrent de tant de manque de tenue et de respect envers les honnêtes gens. Rémus ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua de tempêter.

Ce du être le vacarme qui poussa le maître des potions dans sa direction.

\- Par Salazar, Rémus que vous prend-il ?

\- Je dois absolument parler au directeur, mais celui-ci fait LA SOURDE OREILLE, cria-t-il en se retournant une énième fois vers la porte qui restait close.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et prononça simplement :

\- Baba au rhum.

Et la statue pivota. Le sorcier, dans ses éternelles robes noires, regarda passer son ami en furie avec un renard quelque peu sonné dans les bras. Intrigué, il les suivit donc.

Rémus n'avait pas attendu et avait déjà pénétré dans le bureau directorial, mais il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter car bientôt Albus sortit de ses appartements privés par la porte du fond, encore en peignoirs, dépeigné et la barbe légèrement broussailleuse.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Rémus ?

Le vieil homme avisa Severus, perplexe, et Harry qui avait l'air mal.

\- Y-aurait-il un problème avec monsieur Potter ?

Rémus paru interloqué pendant un instant. Il regarda à la boule de poils qu'il tenait lâchement. S'en apercevant, il le rehaussa et le tint mieux contre lui puis jeta un regard sévère au directeur.

\- Non, aboya-t-il. Il y a un problème avec ce que vous m'avez dit il y a de cela maintenant dix ans !

Devant l'ai perdu de son vis à vis, il lui rafraîchit la mémoire sèchement.

\- Peter est en vie et Sirius est innocent !

Cette déclaration eut le don de laisser un blanc froid dans la pièce. Ce fut Severus qui se réveilla le premier.

\- Impossible, cracha-t-il.

Le loup-garou grogna et réprima un mouvement qu'il aurait regretté plus tard. Impunément, il s'avança dans la pièce, ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bassine de pierre. D'un geste, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche et la pointa sur sa tempe. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis tira de sa tête un filament bleu argenté qu'il dirigea magiquement vers la bassine.

\- Regardez par vous même.

Intrigués, les deux autres sorciers adultes se penchèrent sur la pensine pour voir le souvenir déversé dedans.

.

Harry observait Moony qui, une fois de plus, tournait en rond. Il n'avait rien compris de la situation, mais apparemment quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Il ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport avec le rat, puisque c'était tout de même le déclencheur de cette agitation, cependant il ne voyait pas le lien.

Il n'osait trop bouger dans les bras de son porteur, mais ses allers et venues lui faisaient tourner la tête. Pour que son humain cesse de se tourmenter, le renardeau entreprit de lui lécher la main à sa portée.

.

Rémus sursauta. Il baissa les yeux sur sa main à présent mouillée et découvrit Harry. Ses yeux étaient plein de questions et brillaient de fatigue.

\- Harry, p'tit loup, je suis désolé, tu dois être épuisé.

L'adulte prit place sur un des fauteuils du bureau et fit un petit nid de ses manches. Le renardeau se lova dedans et se laissa bercer par sa respiration. Fox s'approcha aussi et posa sa tête près de son petit, sur sa cuisse.

Il observa un temps les deux renards. Lui aussi était fatigué, mais il ne pouvait se reposer maintenant. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il repensait à cette époque où régnaient la peur et la paranoïa. Tout le monde se soupçonnait, personne ne faisait confiance à quiconque. Même les plus proches amis devenaient suspects.

Les maraudeurs avaient éclaté. James et Lily s'étaient cachés par Fidelitas avec Harry, Peter se terrait dans sa maison, de même que Sirius et lui s'étaient reclus au fond d'une cabane dans la forêt. On le croyait créature du mal alors il avait préféré s'isoler. James et Sirius, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ne lui faisaient plus confiance.

Il avait compris, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été chercher bien loin d'explication lorsque son ami avait été arrêté et emmené à Azkaban après le meurtre de James, Lily et Peter. Il avait pensé à Harry resté seul, sans personne, mais que pouvait-il bien faire. Il était un loup-garou. Un monstre. Et Dumbledore lui avait dit avoir prit soin du petit. Il l'avait cru volontiers, sans poser aucune question.

Il aurait du, mais là n'était pas la question ni la préoccupation du jour. Aujourd'hui, il avait un indice sur l'innocence de son ami. Peter était en vie, il y avait eu tromperie et il se sentait incroyablement coupable de ne pas avoir enquêté plus tôt pour démêler les vraisemblances de la vérité. Le directeur non plus, s'il y pensait, personne n'avait cherché plus loin que les apparences. Quel piètre ami il faisait.

C'était une époque où l'on ne s'encombrait pas de procès. Le mage noir était tout juste anéanti, on voulait simplement tourner la page le plus vite possible, enterrer le passé et les mangemorts avec, sans se soucier de la justice.

Sirius était enfermé dans la plus horrible des prisons, entouré de créatures ignobles, suceuses de vie, d'espoir et de bonheur et tout ça pour rien. Il retint difficilement un sanglot.

Merlin, qu'avaient-ils fait ? Combien de sorciers avaient fini comme son ami ? Et dire que c'était encore Fudge le ministre de la magie. Rien n'avait été fait au lendemain de la guerre, il pouvait le comprendre, mais en dix années, aucun changement n'avait été opéré.

Il souffla lourdement, ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait se concentrer sur le présent, ne pas ressasser le passé. Réparer les erreurs qui pouvaient l'être et ne pas se flageller pour ce qui ne pouvait être changé.

Rémus observa les deux sorciers en qui il avait le plus confiance, avec un ou deux autres rares sorciers. Severus et Albus étaient encore plongés dans la pensine, penchés sur la bassine de pierre dans une position quelque peu cocasse. Si le contexte avait été autre, peut être en aurait-il ri.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	23. Chapter 23

Bonsoir à tous ! Merci pour les reviews, les encouragements, les follows ...

Ici, un chapitre attendu par beaucoup d'entre vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 23

.

Rémus s'était perdu dans ses pensées depuis bien longtemps quand Albus et Severus sortirent de la pensine. Ils se redressèrent lentement, plus pâles qu'à leur entrée. La vision du déroulement de la nuit tout juste achevée les avait tous les deux quelque peu sonnés. C'est dans le silence que le maître des potions quitta le bureau directorial en de grandes enjambées rapides.

Le loup-garou suivit sa progression des yeux, mais quand la porte se referma sur les capes noires de son ami qui, il s'en doutait, cogitait à propos de la réaction de Harry qu'il avait volontairement montré dans son souvenir, il se retourna vers le directeur de Poudlard.

Dumbledore observa son vis à vis plusieurs secondes avant de diriger son regard vers la petite boule de poils noire qui dormait dans ses bras. Ses yeux se mirent alors à pétiller à nouveau et il demanda :

\- Monsieur Potter est-il toujours aussi bavard lors de vos transformations ?

Rémus s'était tendu au changement de sujet, mais après un coup d'œil à son petit protégé, il se sentit plus calme et, d'un seul coup, il ressentit toute la fatigue accumulée de la veille ajoutée à la nuit passée. Il était, lui aussi, épuisé.

\- Allez vous reposer, Rémus. Je m'occupe de tout.

Il sourit, le regard bienveillant. Rémus lui rendit son sourire faiblement, l'épuisement ayant soudain prit tout son corps, se leva et, lentement, quitta la pièce. Harry toujours endormi dans ses bras et Fox marchant à ses côtés.

.

La pièce vide de tout visiteur, Albus s'autorisa à souffler. Passant sa main dans sa barbe, il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de voir et, surtout, au récit de Harry. Il connaissait la vérité sur les animagus qu'étaient devenus James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow durant leurs années à Poudlard, tout ça pour suivre Rémus Lupin dans ses transformations les soirs de pleine lune. Il était certain que ce dernier était capable de reconnaître l'un de ses anciens camarade de classe, plus encore l'un de ses anciens meilleurs amis. Les Maraudeurs.

Le directeur eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant à cette époque. Puis il se secoua. Il avait mille choses à faire aujourd'hui. Il devait enquêter sur cette histoire abracadabrante d'un Sirius Black innocent et d'un Peter Pettigrow pas si mort que ça. Et il y avait aussi cette réaction très étrange qu'avait eu Harry face à Quirinus.

Pour sûr, il avait à faire. Plus tôt il s'y mettrait, plus vite il aurait des réponses. Avant tout, il allait s'habiller et prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

.

Rémus avait atteint son lit.

Il avait déposé Harry dans sa chambre, sur son lit, avait regardé Fox le rejoindre après un saut habile. Ce dernier l'avait entouré de son corps, puis il s'était endormi. Le sorcier avait alors quitté la pièce sombre, fermé la porte et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude avait délassé ses muscles, réchauffé sa peau, lavé ses cheveux et son corps. Pendant une demi-heure il était resté dans la douche, sous le jet d'eau brûlante, réfléchissant. Il revoyait, refaisait cette soirée d'octobre 1981, qui avait tourné au cauchemar pour lui, tandis que le monde magique se réjouissait. Puis ses pensées le reconduisaient à cette nuit, la description de Harry. Il l'avait retournée dans tous les sens, mais qu'importe les images qu'il imaginait, elles avaient toutes la même silhouette pour résultat. Peter.

Rémus y pensait encore quand il gagna ses draps frais. Il avait frissonné et remonté ses couvertures jusque sous son menton. Maintenant, il observait son plafond.

Comment pouvait-il résoudre cette affaire ? Devait-il vraiment laissé faire Dumbledore ? Lui n'avait aucun poids politique, contrairement au vieil homme. Lui n'avait même pas les mêmes droits qu'un sorcier lambda, non, lui était un loup-garou, une abomination.

Il grogna et se retourna dans son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller. Ne pas penser à cet aspect de sa vie.

Le loup-garou devait définitivement laisser faire le directeur, lui seul avait le pouvoir nécessaire de faire bouger les choses. Même si c'était difficile d'être inutile. Même si ça signifiait faire confiance, une fois de plus, à son vieil ami, malgré ses erreurs passées.

Le sorcier soupira une énième fois, il devait absolument réussir à dormir un petit peu. Tout à l'heure Harry se réveillerait et il faudrait qu'il le soit aussi. Il avait un enfant à charge maintenant, il ne pouvait plus passer ses journées à se morfondre dans l'obscurité.

Kingsley aurait encore râlé. Rémus sourit au souvenir de son ami débarquant dans sa chambre après qu'il ait passé plusieurs minutes à frapper à la porte. Las d'être ignoré, l'Auror était entré sans sommation dans la cabane qui lui servait de lieu de vie à cette époque. Son ami l'avait tiré du lit dans lequel il s'était réfugié et lui avait secoué les puces pour qu'il sorte de la dépression dans laquelle il s'enfonçait alors. Ils avaient souvent fait équipe pour retrouver Harry après cet épisode.

Le plus vieux s'était donné pour devoir de veiller sur son cadet. Depuis, il lui était arrivé une ou deux fois de s'enfermer quelques jours dans l'appartement que son ami avait acquis pour lui – son état de créature magique ne lui donnant pas le droit de posséder un bien immobilier – afin de maudire tranquillement sa vie. Kingsley était venu à chaque fois, le réconfortant, faisant le pitre, parfois, et le rassurant toujours de ses bonnes paroles. Son ami avait un côté enfantin très prononcé, bien qu'il sache être d'un sérieux à toute épreuve quand c'était nécessaire. Oui, 'Ley était vraiment un ami formidable et à cet instant, il lui manquait un peu.

Cependant, son ami était en mission. Et lui était un adulte, par Merlin. Il avait trente ans passés, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Pensant au maître des potions, un autre ami qui lui était cher, il s'efforça de faire le vide dans sa tête. Ne penser à rien, se concentrer sur sa respiration, fermer les yeux, écouter les battements de son cœur. L'occlumencie n'avait jamais été son truc mais cette méthode lui était utile pour facilité l'endormissement quand il avait l'esprit occupé.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception et quelques minutes plus tard, il était plongé dans un profond sommeil.

.

Albus écrivit une note à l'intention de Minerva qu'il envoya, par magie, directement à son appartement et empoigna une bonne quantité de poudre de cheminette.

\- Ministère de la magie, prononça-t-il distinctement.

L'âtre s'enflamma de vert et le sorcier disparut.

Pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée, Albus jeta un certain silence autour de lui. Il était évidemment connu de tous, si ce n'est personnellement, au moins de notoriété. Le vénérable sorcier progressa jusqu'aux ascenseurs, en choisit un et pressa le bon bouton. Aussitôt, il fut avalé par les nombreux et tortueux couloirs du bâtiment magique.

Après un court trajet, une voix désincarnée prononça :

\- Département des archives.

Albus sourit avant de sortir de la petite cabine.

.

Tout au long de son trajet vers les cachots, Severus ressassait la scène à laquelle il avait assisté dans la pensine. Le souvenir de la conversation de Rémus, s'il pouvait dire, avec Harry sous sa forme de renard, l'avait chamboulé. Il avait du, non pas fuir, mais quitter le bureau du directeur un peu précipitamment pour … pour terminer une potion qu'il avait laissé sur le feu lorsqu'il avait surpris son ami hurler aux détraqueurs dans les couloirs de l'école.

D'ailleurs, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire, faire des potions l'aiderait à réfléchir. Se lançant dans la confection d'un élixir compliqué, il repensa, lui aussi, au début de son amitié avec le loup-garou, puis à ce qu'il en était aujourd'hui. Rémus était quelqu'un de simple. Honnête, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, mais sans jamais blesser personne. Il était d'une douceur sans pareil et très fidèle aussi. Severus se demanda, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'avait pas été à Poufsouffle. Cependant, son ami n'était pas dénué de courage, la preuve était qu'il affrontait la vie quotidiennement avec sa condition comme si de rien n'était. Il était aussi intelligent, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant le concerné, il appréciait leurs conversations riches. Le blond avait toujours aimé les livres et il était autant au courant des dernières théories que de l'histoire des disciplines qu'il étudiait. C'était agréable.

Et puis, on pouvait compter sur lui en toute circonstance. C'était quelque chose que Severus avait découvert en même temps le développement de leur amitié. Avant Lily, il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait se reposer, il avait redécouvert ça avec Rémus. C'était réconfortant, reposant.

Ses pensées dérivèrent un instant avant de se rediriger vers Harry. Les mots qu'avait prononcés le petit, avec tant de naturel, l'avaient profondément touché. _« Alors je comprends. C'est normal qu'il ait peur ! Je dois juste lui montrer que je ne veux pas faire mal ! »_. Comment avait-il pu avoir peur du comportement de cet enfant, il ne comprenait pas. Il avait simplement paniqué. Oui, lui, paniqué, il fallait croire que c'était possible. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait un peu mal, à cet instant, d'avoir rejeté le petit. Surtout dans le contexte dans lequel il l'avait fait.

Il se souvint de la dispute mémorable qu'il avait eu avec Rémus à ce propos. _« Et tu laisses un enfant seul dans ton laboratoire alors qu'il est déstabilisé par sa transformation et nu qui plus est ! »_. Ce n'était définitivement pas digne d'un professeur, malgré les arguments qu'il avait alors avancé.

Il soupira fortement, continuant de touiller sa mixture. Le visage de l'enfant juste après sa transformation resurgit dans sa tête. Appliquant les mêmes gestes circulaires de sa cuillère en bois, dans le chaudron devant lui, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les traits physiques de Harry. Il y avait, certes, de nombreuses similarités avec ceux de son père, mais ses yeux étaient indéniablement ceux de sa mère, sa chère Lily.

Il observa – mentalement – longuement sa physionomie. Le petit était assez chétif, petit pour son âge, mais nerveux. Ses muscles fins et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un air sauvage. Son petit nez en trompette et ses yeux en amande donnaient de la douceur à ce visage juvénile aux rondeurs encore prononcées. Et son regard … déjà sous sa forme de renard, Severus avait remarqué comme il était aiguisé et captait tout ce qui l'entourait, mais en petit garçon, le regard de Harry était un savant mélange de curiosité, d'effronterie et de douceur. Il ne savait pas que ces trois qualificatifs pouvaient être utilisés ensemble pourtant c'était bien le cas ici. L'enfant était complexe, une personne singulière, avec son caractère propre, pas seulement le « fils de ». Maintenant, Severus le comprenait.

.

Sortant de la Grande Salle après le déjeuner, Severus se dirigea vers les appartements de son ami. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, à l'instar de cette autre fois, plus tôt dans l'année, ce fut des grattements contre l'anneau de bois qui lui répondirent. Il se permit alors, une fois de plus, d'ouvrir la porte sans autre consentement du propriétaire des lieux.

Derrière le battant, il trouva, tout comme la première fois, le petit renard couleur charbon. La boule de poils remuait la queue et le regardait dans les yeux. Il y eu un moment de flottement durant lequel ils se fixèrent sans bouger, puis comme au ralenti, il se baissa lentement.

Sans aucune hésitation, le renardeau s'avança entre ses genoux et grimpa sur ses cuisses. L'homme passa une main dans sa fourrure et alors que Harry se mettait à ronronner, Severus chuchota :

\- Bonjour toi.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	24. Chapter 24

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, encouragements, follows, et merci de lire :) ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture ! :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

.

Severus se releva avec le renardeau dans les bras et jeta un œil à la salle. Celle-ci était vide et l'appartement était silencieux. Il baissa les yeux vers sa petite charge et demanda tout bas :

\- Rémus dort, n'est-ce pas ?

En réponse, Harry lui donna un coup de langue sous le menton qui était à sa portée.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Sans faire un bruit, il fit un pas en avant, sortit sa baguette et l'agita en remuant les lèvres. Un parchemin apparut sur la table.

\- Bien, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du petit. Je t'emmène dans mes quartiers, ainsi tu pourras t'occuper.

Une autre léchouille lui fut appliquée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai prévenu Rémus.

Harry enfonça alors son museau dans sa manche. Lui observa un instant les lieux, puis fit demi-tour.

.

Le trajet jusqu'aux cachots ne fut pas bien long avec les grands pas du maître des potions. L'homme penché sur son chaudron, représenté sur le tableau servant de porte à l'entrée de ses appartements, lui demanda le mot de passe et, quand celui-ci fut donné, le sorcier pénétra dans son salon. Là, il se dirigea vers le petit canapé de cuir noir et s'assit dessus après avoir déposé Harry de l'autre côté.

Severus souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers son petit voisin, sur lequel il avait laissé une main qui caressait la fourrure noire. Il se racla la gorge et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait sûre, mais qui parut un peu traînante à cause de l'insécurité qu'il ressentait en réalité :

\- Tu veux bien te retransformer ? Que je vois à quoi tu ressembles.

Le renardeau qui le regardait jusque là avec curiosité et qui ronronnait doucement sous ses papouilles, s'arrêta brutalement et ses oreilles se murent vers l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Je ne bouge pas, je ne te laisserai pas. Plus jamais. Promis.

Le petit s'assit alors et ferma les yeux. Deux secondes après, un petit garçon avait prit la place du renard. Severus s'empressa de le rattraper avant qu'il ne bascule dans le vide, tel qu'il était parti pour le faire, vu la perte d'équilibre qu'avait engendré sa métamorphose, et le positionna au fond du canapé.

Ils s'observèrent longtemps, sans rien dire. Il y avait deux nouveautés dans l'apparence de Harry. En effet, celui-ci, contrairement à la première – dernière fois – qu'il l'avait vu sous cette forme, portait un large t-shirt qui cachait sa nudité, ainsi qu'une fine paire de lunettes qui modifiait quelque peu son visage. Elles accentuaient ses rondeurs, mettait en exergue son petit nez en trompette et amoindrissait l'intensité de son regard menthe à l'eau.

Dans un geste très lent, le maître des potions avança sa main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent la peau douce et rosée des joues de l'enfant. C'est alors que son petit protégé le surprit. D'une voix aiguë, Harry prononça un « È-ve ». Choqué, il resta statufié une longue minute avant que ses méninges ne se mettent en route et ne décortiquent l'énigme qui lui était lancée.

Il fronça les sourcils dans un intense moment de réflexion. Puis, soudain, ils s'élevèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent presque sous ses cheveux. Harry ne pouvait avoir …

\- Tu m'as appelé Sev' ?

Et pour toute réponse, un autre « È-ve » sortit des lèvres de l'enfant avec un beau sourire. Sourire auquel il répondit immédiatement, bien que beaucoup plus modestement.

.

Lorsque Rémus sortit de ses songes, le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel. Un rayon de lumière avait passé entre les deux rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre et réchauffait le drap qu'il avait lâchement tiré en travers de son corps pendant son sommeil. La couverture avait été poussée sur le côté inconsciemment quand la température de la pièce était montée dans la matinée.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où il était. Observant son environnement, ses souvenirs lui revinrent un a un, jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute. Harry. Ils avaient retrouvé Harry et il était à sa charge. Où était le petit ?

Dans des gestes qu'il voulait vifs, mais qui semblaient plus saccadés par la maladresse due au sommeil dans lequel il flottait encore un peu, il se leva. Il troqua le boxer dans lequel il dormait pour un propre, y ajoutant une chemise et un pantalon rapidement et sortit de sa chambre en trombe, une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Vide. Son appartement était vide. Il avait vérifié la chambre du petit, mais seul Fox s'y prélassait encore. Harry n'était nulle part. Il jura tout bas et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. Quel tuteur il faisait. Perdre son protégé. S'en serait désolant si ce n'était pas tant inquiétant.

Nerveux, il retourna dans la pièce à vivre. Il ne cessait de passer et repasser les mains dans ses cheveux maintenant complètement en désordre. Puis, il avisa un morceau de parchemin sur la table de sa salle à manger. Il s'en approcha à grands pas, les sourcils froncés et en lut les quelques mots. Avant même d'en comprendre le sens, il avait deviné l'expéditeur. Il avait reconnu l'écriture fine, serrée et régulière de son ami.

« J'ai pris Harry avec moi. Sois tranquille et repose toi ».

Une ligne. Severus Snape ne changerait jamais. Quoi que, les mots ici, s'ils étaient toujours aussi expéditifs, étaient plus doux que dans ses habitudes. Un sourire vint détendre ses traits et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Les choses s'arrangeaient au moins de ce côté là. Son ami avait enfin admis ses tords, même s'il ne reviendrait jamais dessus et qu'il ne l'avouerait non plus, Harry n'aurait plus à pâtir de sa tête de pioche.

Un petit rire lui échappa. Un poids se retirait de ses épaules. Lui aussi aurait besoin de son ami dans les jours à venir. Bien, il avait un petit tour aux cachots à faire.

.

Rémus donna le mot de passe au tableau gardien puis, celui-ci le laissant passer, il s'enfonça dans les appartements de son ami. Rien n'avait changé depuis son dernier passage.

La pièce principale étant vide, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Il s'arrêta un instant derrière la porte et tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de couteau frappant le bois ou de cuillère raclant un fond de chaudron se faisaient entendre, bruitages accompagnés de murmures étouffés.

Silencieusement, il poussa le battant et observa tendrement les deux compères. Harry était assis, perché sur une paillasse au dessus d'un chaudron sur lequel était penché Severus. L'adulte commentait chacun de ses mouvements, donnait le nom des ingrédients qu'il ajoutait au mélange. Parfois, l'enfant devait lui tendre un objet posé à ses côtés.

Leur manège continua de longues minutes avant que Rémus ne fasse connaître sa présence d'un raclement de gorge. À ce son, Harry sursauta et Severus se redressa brutalement en tirant sa baguette. Il leur répondit d'un petit rire tout en levant les mains, montrant par ce geste qu'il n'était pas hostile.

En réponse, le maître des potions grogna en rangeant sa baguette et Harry poussa un petit cri enthousiaste juste avant de se transformer, reprenant forme humaine. Le renardeau s'élança alors dans la direction du nouvel arrivant, mais se retrouva bloqué par le bord de la table et le vide beaucoup trop important pour sauté volontairement à terre. Rémus vint à son secours et se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

.

Harry avait de quoi être heureux, ses deux humains discutaient ensemble calmement, tandis que lui se faisait papouiller, le museau enfoncé dans le giron de son humain en noir. Les quelques heures passées avec lui, avant que Moony ne débarque, avait été géniales. Il avait appris plein de choses et Sev avait été si gentil avec lui, comme avant. C'était même lui qui avait été le chercher, volontairement. Il en avait été fou de joie.

Emmitouflé dans le petit plaid qu'avait mis son humain en noir sur ses genoux, il les écoutait discuter tranquillement, riant parfois. Il avait complètement oublié le stress de la nuit passée, oublié le manque de cette odeur d'herbes si particulière et de tout ce qui l'accompagnait.

Ronronnant déjà de plaisir, il poussa un soupire de bien être.

.

Drago venait de recevoir une lettre de la part de sa famille. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte, mais le hibou qui la lui avait transmise au déjeuner appartenait à son père. Il attendit le cours d'histoire de la magie avec Binns qui ne manquerait pas d'être soporifique pour la lire.

Une fois installé dans la classe, le discours monotone du fantôme entamé, il décacheta l'enveloppe, en sortit le parchemin et le lut. L'écriture de son paternel était, comme à son habitude, impeccable. Aucune fioriture, aucune chaleur, que de brefs recommandations qui s'apparentaient plus à des ordres et des questions auxquelles il avait intérêt à répondre dans sa prochaine missive. Le petit blond frissonna. Il avait toujours craint son père.

D'un œil, il lut le contenu du papier. Il avait quelque peu blanchit à la fin de sa lecture. Il devait faire un compte rendu de l'avancée de sa relation avec Harry. Que devait-il lui dire ? La vérité, après tout, il était ami avec le petit brun-renardeau, mais il avait peur que cela porte préjudice à celui-ci. Cependant, mentir le terrorisait. Si son père l'apprenait, il souffrirait. Beaucoup.

Il soupira et se concentra un peu sur le cours. Dès que la sonnerie retentirait, il irait rendre visite à son ami.

.

Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que Harry était bien en compagnie du jeune Malfoy et leur avoir donné une énième recommandation, Rémus referma la porte. Il se tourna vers Severus qui le regardait d'un air goguenard. Une « maman poule » plus tard, ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers le bureau directorial dans lequel Albus avait fait venir Ronald Weasley, le propriétaire officiel du rat Croûtard, alias de Peter dans sa vie factice d'après guerre.

Le loup-garou était fébrile. Tout au long du trajet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer mille scénarios. Juste avant de monter les escaliers après avoir donner le mot de passe à la gargouille, le maître des potions l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule.

\- Si Black est vraiment innocent, Albus réussira à le faire sortir d'Azkaban.

Il avait craché le nom du prisonnier, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'exécrait Severus, c'était l'injustice. Il l'avait trop subi. Et même pour son pire ennemi, ce que Sirius Black était sûrement, il ne souhaitait pas un emprisonnement illégitime là-bas. La seule exception était pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour lui, ce serait presque une punition trop douce.

Rémus le remercia d'un sourire tremblant, mais reconnaissant, et ils frappèrent au panneau fermant l'entrée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ils attendirent à peine deux secondes avant qu'une voix ne leur intime d'entrer.

Albus était derrière son bureau, des papiers étalés partout autour de lui et une tasse fumante dans les mains.

\- En voulez-vous une ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine bonhomie.

D'un geste sec de la main, Severus balaya la proposition, tandis que Rémus verbalisa son refus.

\- Bien, dans peu de temps, monsieur Weasley devrait frapper à cette porte. Je vous demande de rester calme et d'agir avec retenue. Ce pauvre garçon ne sait rien de la véritable identité de son animal de compagnie, il ne s'agit pas de le traumatiser.

Les deux sorciers acquiescèrent. Le directeur attendit alors mystérieusement dans le silence. Rémus allait poser une question quand trois coups se firent entendre. Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Albus avait un tel sens du spectacle, s'en était désespérant.

Les yeux pétillants et une moue amusée, le directeur autorisa le visiteur à entrer. Un jeune garçon à la chevelure flamboyante pénétra alors. Aucun doute possible, c'était un Weasley.

\- Monsieur Weasley, avancez et veuillez vous asseoir. Je ne vous présente pas le professeur Snape.

Le garçon tira une grimace en constatant la présence du maître des potions, mais son regard se posa bien vite sur la troisième personne dans le bureau. Il l'avait aperçu plusieurs fois et avait même été présenté à la rentrée, seulement il avait oublié son nom.

Voyant le regard insistant sur le sorcier blond, Albus précisa :

\- Monsieur Lupin est là en qualité d'ami. Veuillez vous asseoir, répéta-t-il calmement.

Le rouquin s'empressa de détourner le regard et de se laisser tomber dans le seul fauteuil libre. À ce geste si peu gracieux, Severus claqua sa langue contre son palais. Le son fit frémir l'enfant qui se dépêcha de redresser son dos.

La scène fit glousser Albus, mais Rémus, lui, avait toujours en tête la raison de cette convocation et le fit savoir.

\- Albus …

\- Vous avez raison, mon cher. Monsieur Weasley, reprit le directeur avec plus de sérieux. Je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau car il me semble que vous êtes en possession d'un rat gris. Confirmez-vous ?

L'enfant, quelque peu impressionné par l'illustre personnage que représentait Albus Dumbledore à ses yeux, répondit d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- Des mots, monsieur Weasley ! Utilisez des mots ! Pour une fois que l'on vous autorise à ouvrir votre bouche, cracha Severus.

Ronald Weasley sursauta fortement au commentaire de son professeur de potion et s'empressa de répondre un faible « oui » en se ratatinant un peu sur lui même. Rapidement commenté par son irascible professeur :

\- Pitoyable.

\- Severus, souffla Rémus, las de cette perte de temps.

Le gosse sembla rassembler un soupçon de courage car il se redressa un peu et dit d'une voix un peu faible, mais distincte :

\- J'ai effectivement un rat gris, professeur, mais il a disparu depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. J'ai cherché dans le dortoir, dans la salle commune, j'ai même demandé aux autres années s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu dans la tour Gryffondor ou ailleurs. Personne ne l'a vu, professeur.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? S'énerva Severus.

\- Je … Ce n'était … Je ne pensais pas ça important, bredouilla l'enfant.

\- Sev, souffla encore Rémus. Écoutez, monsieur Weasley. C'est important. Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que votre rat pourrait être un imposteur. Un sorcier animagus qui se dissimule à la justice depuis de nombreuses années.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers le sorcier qui avait été plutôt silencieux jusque là. Son ton était doux et il lui fut facile de lui répondre.

\- C'est impossible ! Croûtard est un gentil rat. Un peu paresseux, c'est vrai, mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche.

\- Réfléchissez, monsieur Weasley, reprit le loup-garou. Depuis combien de temps votre rat est-il dans votre famille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, environ dix ans.

\- N'est ce pas un peu long pour un rat ?

Le rouquin le regarda avec un air complètement perdu.

\- Manque-t-il une griffe à votre rat, monsieur Weasley ?

L'enfant acquiesça.

\- Il y a environ dix ans, un sorcier à fait semblant de mourir en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un unique doigt sur le trottoir, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore. Quand les autorités sont arrivées sur les lieux, plusieurs moldus avaient été assassinés dans une explosion provoquée par la magie. Un innocent a été enfermé à Azkaban à sa place.

Ronald frissonna au nom de la terrible prison.

\- Quand avez vous vu votre rat pour la dernière fois monsieur Weasley ? demanda maître des potions d'une voix polaire.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine :)


	25. Chapter 25

Bonsoir à tous :) On a dépassé les 300 reviews et je suis trop contente :D Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui me suivent, qui laissent des messages, qui m'encouragent !

Ici le nouveau chapitre ... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 25**

.

Ils avaient tiré toutes les informations possibles à l'enfant et Severus avait rejoint ses cachots pour y retrouver Harry et Drago qu'il répugnait à laisser seuls trop longtemps dans ses précieux appartements. Rémus s'apprêtait à se joindre à lui, mais Albus l'avait retenu avant qu'il ne quitte son bureau.

\- Rémus, avait-il appelé avant que le loup-garou ne franchisse la porte.

L'interpellé s'était retourné, interrogateur et le directeur lui avait fait signe de revenir s'asseoir. Il avait fermé alors la porte et s'était réinstallé dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Je me suis rendu aux archives du ministère de la magie. Il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque procès ou même de simple interrogatoire de Sirius Black avant son enfermement.

Rémus grogna alors que Albus poursuivait.

\- J'ai demandé personnellement la réouverture de son dossier et un procès devrait être programmé sous peu.

Un immense soupir s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune des deux sorciers.

\- Seulement, ça prendra du temps. Il faudra être patient, mon ami.

Rémus acquiesça, ému.

\- Merci, professeur. Tout ce qui compte c'est que justice soit faite. Merci infiniment.

Le regard bleu du directeur pétilla un peu plus.

\- Mais de rien, mon garçon. Et je vous en prie, je vous l'ai répété bon nombre de fois : je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis longtemps !

\- Vieux réflexes, que voulez-vous, répliqua le loup-garou avec un sourire joyeux.

.

Drago était allé retrouver Harry dès la fin de ses cours. Il n'avait rien dit à personne sur la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir, il voulait y réfléchir encore un peu. Il avait peur de la réaction de Severus et Harry ne comprendrait sûrement rien. Peut être avait-il une chance avec monsieur Lupin. Il ne le connaissait pas très bien, ne lui avait adressé la parole qu'à deux ou trois reprises, mais il semblait être une bonne personne. En tout cas, il était plus que correct comme tuteur, il le reconnaissait volontiers.

Le jeune garçon jeta un œil à son ami affalé par terre, sur l'épais tapis devant la cheminée. Il avait placé la petite planche à dessin, cadeau de l'un des adultes qui s'occupait de lui, devant son visage et crayonnait un énième dessin. Le petit brun ne semblait faire que ça de ses journées quand il n'avait pas une leçon de tenue ou un cours particulier avec l'un de ses tuteurs. D'ailleurs, il s'était largement amélioré depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu faire.

Harry tenait maintenant ses crayons correctement et, s'il avait toujours ce petit bout de langue qui dépassait de ses lèvres serrées et ses sourcils froncés de concentration, ses gestes étaient plus assurés, ses traits plus souples. On pouvait à présent, relativement facilement, déterminer le sujet de ses œuvres d'art.

Drago avait entamé ses devoirs sur la petite table, installé aux côtés de son ami, quand son ventre gargouilla de façon très sonore. Le petit brun se retourna alors et éclata de rire. C'était toujours un son un peu rauque, mais il n'était plus entrecoupé de ces cris suraigus. Le petit blond le regarda de travers, contrarié d'être moqué, puis se leva pour aller chercher un petit paquet de biscuits dans la kitchenette de l'appartement.

\- Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son camarade, resté au sol.

Harry le regarda curieusement en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il se redressa lentement sur ses bras, montant les fesses pour gagner en équilibre, et se positionna face à son ami, à quatre pattes. Il ne savait pas encore marcher debout tout seul, même s'il progressait, il lui fallait encore quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le soutenir et l'aider.

Le petit blond allait réitérer sa question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le propriétaire des lieux, le faisant sursauté fortement.

Severus avisa la position des deux enfants, puis son regard se fixa sur l'enfant Malfoy. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Jeune homme, il n'est pas l'heure de manger des petits gâteaux et tu le sais. Je ne t'ai pas laissé seul avec la charge de Harry pour que tu te goinfres sur mes réserves personnelles.

Drago baissa la tête, honteux et penaud de s'être fait prendre. Être grondé en public était tout à fait humiliant, même si celui-ci consistait en une unique personne et que cette personne était son ami qui de toute façon était dans l'incapacité de répéter l'événement à quiconque.

\- De plus, repris le professeur, quelque soit l'heure, ce n'est jamais bon de grignoter entre les repas. Le goûter est passé depuis longtemps. Range ce paquet et range tes affaires, le repas ne va pas tarder à être servi dans la grande salle.

Sans ajouter un mot, le jeune garçon fit ce qui lui était demandé et déguerpit rapidement. Harry, qui avait regardé toute la scène sans bouger, manifesta sa présence au moment où Drago allait les quitter. Il poussa un petit gémissement qui attira l'attention du petit blond. Ce dernier fit alors demi-tour et alla saluer le petit brun. Il lui appliqua une légère bise sur le front, ébouriffa ses cheveux, jeta un « salut ! » et quitta les cachots.

Severus le regarda faire, impassible, puis se dirigea à son tour vers l'enfant resté sur le tapis. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et saisit l'un des dessins. Un seul coup d'œil lui suffit pour reconnaître son laboratoire, mais quand son regard se posa sur le chaudron représenté, il en resta coi.

Déjà le décor était impressionnant. Les étagères, les fioles, les plantes qui séchaient au plafond, les chaudrons des différentes tailles, jusqu'aux bougies, tout était représenté. Ce n'était pas du grand art, la perspective était encore très maladroite et les traits assez schématiques. Cependant, Severus avait été capable de reconnaître, du premier coup d'œil – il était maître des potions tout de même –, quelle était la potion en cours de réalisation.

En effet, de la couleur à l'intérieur du chaudron dessiné au centre de la page, aux ingrédients sur la tables à côté, tant l'ellébore, la pierre de lune, que les épines de porc-épique prêtes à être moulues, il ne pouvait se tromper sur l'identité de la potion. C'était un philtre de paix au quart de sa réalisation et c'en était tout bonnement incroyable.

Severus se tourna vers Harry qui était retourné à ses crayons sur une nouvelle feuille et une certaine admiration brillait dans ses yeux. Le gamin avait vraiment écouté tout ce qu'il lui avait dit lors des nombreuses heures passées ensemble.

.

Rémus et Severus réfléchissaient tous les deux depuis le début de cette après-midi de premier samedi d'octobre, tandis que Harry dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre dans le giron de son père.

Ils retournaient le problème dans tous les sens, mais ne trouvaient aucune solution. Comment retrouver Peter Pettigrow sous sa forme de rat dans cet immense château qu'était Poudlard ? Albus avait déjà monopolisé tous les tableaux pour surveiller les différentes salles et couloirs de l'école. Les fantômes s'étaient portés volontaires après avoir été mis au courant par le directeur. Toutefois, cela faisait déjà quatre jours que le lendemain de pleine lune était passé et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du rongeur.

Le loup-garou allait entamer un énième passage devant la cheminée de son appartement quand il s'immobilisa soudainement. L'arrêt brutal de ses allées et venues attira l'attention du maître des potions.

\- Rémus ? Interrogea-t-il.

Dans sa tête, le blond passait son idée en revue. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

\- Je suis un idiot ! S'exclama-t-il subitement.

Severus avait haussé un sourcil et ouvrait déjà la bouche pour rétorquer l'une de ses répliques piquantes et remplies de sarcasmes, bien que devenues plus douces et joueuses pour son ami, mais Rémus ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'énoncer et quitta précipitamment son logement.

Surpris, le brun le poursuivit en fronçant les sourcils, cette fois, légèrement agacé d'avoir été abandonné sans explications.

Les deux compères progressaient rapidement à travers les couloirs de l'école, marchant à grands pas, l'un pressé de voir son idée aboutir, l'autre toujours ignorant, mais qui ne voulait pas se laisser distancé et passer à côté de l'information que son ami ne manquerait pas de lui transmettre une fois qu'il se serait ressaisi.

Quand la destination de Rémus fut claire, après qu'il se soit engagé dans une voie sans autre issue que le bureau de Rusard, Severus fut réellement intrigué. Il ne voyait pas en quoi le concierge pourrait les aider. Certes, le cracmol connaissait le château comme sa poche, ainsi que ses passages secrets, mais il ne pouvait être partout à la fois comme la multitude de tableaux qui jonchaient les murs de Poudlard, ni traverser les murs comme les fantômes. De plus, l'homme avait déjà été mis au courant par Albus de leurs recherches.

Non, vraiment, Severus ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami frappait comme un dément à la porte de son collègue.

\- Argus, s'il vous plaît. Ouvrez, c'est important ! Cria Rémus au battant de bois malmené.

\- Mais enfin, Rémus, vas tu me dire à quoi tu penses ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui, mais il eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres que son cou craquait à nouveau du brusque mouvement de tête qu'il opéra pour rencontrer le regard sombre et franchement ennuyé de Rusard qui venait de sortir de son bureau.

\- Que me vaut une visite à cette heure tardive dans mon humble bureau ? Demanda l'acariâtre concierge de sa voix sifflante.

Rémus eut un mouvement de recul au regard haineux que lui jeta le cracmol. L'odeur de poisson frit qui s'échappait de son bureau, derrière lui, n'arrangea en rien le confort des deux sorciers.

Severus adopta un air pincé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, alors que le loup-garou prit son courage à deux mains pour faire sa requête :

\- Argus, avez vous conservé le parchemin que vous nous aviez confisqué ?

Le maître des potions se garda de lever les yeux au ciel face à cette demande incongrue et plus que vague. Cependant, sa curiosité fut mise à rude épreuve lorsque Rusard eut un rire grinçant et répondit :

\- Je l'ai bien conservé, affirma le cracmol.

Rémus souffla de soulagement. Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, passa la porte à ce moment et sauta dans les bras de son maître.

\- Je l'ai conservé, cela ne signifie pas que je l'ai encore, rétorqua cependant le concierge avec un sourire mesquin.

Les deux sorciers attendirent la suite, mais leur vis à vis se contentait de caresser sa chatte. Cette fois, le professeur ne put se retenir :

\- Allez vous, par Merlin, vous expliquer enfin !

Le cracmol se renfrogna et finit par cracher :

\- Il m'a été volé ! Ces vaux-riens de jumeaux n'ont pas hésité à saccager mon bureau pour me le dérober alors que je réparais leurs bêtises ! Des bombabouses qu'ils ont fait exploser ! Rendez-vous compte. Une ignominie ces deux là, moi je vous le dis !

Rémus jura dans sa barbe et repartit en grommelant. Severus, avec une seconde de retard, le suivit sans jeter un œil au concierge qui marmonnait des insanités à leur encontre, contre « les gens malpolis qui ne disent pas merci ».

Le maître des potions n'était pas plus avancé sur les projets de son ami, mais foi de Snape, il aurait des réponses.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine :)


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour ! Merci pour tous vos messages, encouragements, follows ... ça fait très plaisir ! Vous avez été nombreux cette semaine à lire :D

Ici un chapitre attendu :)

Sur ce bonne lecture ...

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

.

Il était beaucoup trop tard pour aller chercher les frères Weasley maintenant. C'est machinalement que Rémus regagna son appartement, plongé dans ses pensées. Il voulu refermer le battant de la porte d'entrée, mais celui-ci rencontra un obstacle. Relevant le nez, il tomba dans un regard aussi sombre que la nuit et très légèrement excédé.

\- Oh, Severus.

\- Oh. Oui. Comme tu dis.

Au temps pour lui, le maître des potions fulminait.

\- Vas-tu m'expliquer, enfin, tout ce cirque ? Pourquoi j'ai du courir partout dans le château en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Rémus déglutit. Il n'était jamais bon d'énerver Severus, ni de ne pas lui répondre. Ce que s'empressa de faire le loup-garou.

\- Hum, installons-nous au salon. Veux-tu du thé ? Quelque chose d'autre ?

Le professeur balaya sa proposition d'un geste sec de la main et se dirigea prestement vers le canapé rouge Gryffondor, qui ne lui tirait plus de grimaces depuis longtemps, tentant de réprimer sa colère.

Son ami le rejoint rapidement avec une tasse fumante entre les mains. Après s'être assis, il se mit à expliquer le fonctionnement de la carte de maraudeurs. Artefact qu'ils avaient créé alors qu'ils étaient encore étudiants. Il passa sous silence les nombreuses utilisations quelque peu frauduleuses qu'ils en avaient faites. Surtout que son ami avait été victime de plusieurs coups mesquins réussis principalement grâce à cette carte.

Severus se garda de faire toute remarque sur cette création. Il était secrètement époustouflé par le génie dont avaient fait preuve ses anciens camarades, mais était conscient qu'elle avait servi à ses dépends. Il ne reviendrait pas dessus, il avait pardonné à Rémus depuis longtemps. Il choisit plutôt de réfléchir au pouvoir de ce parchemin. La carte leur serait un avantage phénoménal, mais il ne croyait pas vraiment que Pettigrow soit encore dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Le silence s'était installé sur la pièce après les explications du loup-garou. Il était trop tard pour agir, comme l'avait déjà signifié le blond. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain matin et cueillir les jumeaux Weasley au saut du lit afin de leur tirer les vers du nez.

.

Deux têtes identiques, encore dans le brouillard du sommeil, franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin qu'ils se firent alpaguer, l'un par un bras tout de noir recouvert et le second par un autre, bleu pâle.

Pendant une minute leur environnement fut flou, avant de s'éclaircir, ils découvrirent alors une salle de classe vide. Face à eux se tenaient leur professeur de potion et l'homme désigné comme tuteur de Harry Potter à Poudlard. Le premier les fixait avec des sourcils froncés tandis que le deuxième fermait la porte et les rejoignaient.

\- Excusez cet empressement, mais c'est pour un cas de force majeur, annonça Rémus de but en blanc. Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient et que je souhaite récupérer.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent interloqués. Ils n'étaient pas très réveillés et n'étaient pas sûr de comprendre la demande. Ils jetèrent un œil à leur professeur, peut être que lui serait plus claire, même si sûrement peu agréable.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de répondre la demande tacite :

\- Ce que mon cher camarade essaye de vous dire, c'est que pour résoudre un problème de la plus haute importance … et qui ne vous regarde en rien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, connaissant la capacité de ces frères Weasley à commettre l'impensable pour un peu que ça les amuse. Rémus, ici présent, voudrait que vous lui rendiez un certain parchemin volé dans le bureau de Rusard.

Fred et George pâlirent tout à coup.

\- Parce que ce parchemin est d'une très haute importance et nous ne voulons, ni nous, ni vous, que ses capacités soient dévoilées à quiconque, ceci restera secret et vous n'encourrez aucune sanction.

\- Sûr ? Demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Les deux adultes, face à eux, acquiescèrent, puis une lueur vint naître dans leurs yeux. Le maître de potions craignit le pire.

\- Et qu'y gagnons-nous ? Demanda l'un.

\- Nous y perdons beaucoup, affirma l'autre.

\- Et nous souhaiterions une compensation, déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Rémus soupira de dépit alors que Severus s'énervait significativement. Le « sales gosses » murmuré échappa, heureusement, à tout le monde.

\- Que voulez-vous, abdiqua trop rapidement, aux yeux du professeur, le loup-garou.

Les deux têtes semblables se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre avec un sourire resplendissant avant de demander :

\- Lequel d'entre eux êtes vous ?

Rémus devait avouer qu'il était amusé et pas peu fier de l'admiration qu'il lisait dans les yeux des deux jeunes garçons. C'est taquin qu' il répondit :

\- Quand je récupérerai la carte, je vous le dirai.

\- Vrai ? S'exclamèrent les jumeaux ensemble.

\- Promis, assura-t-il.

\- Le plus tôt serait le mieux, fit Severus de sa voix polaire, agacé et impatient.

Les trois autres sursautèrent et Rémus redevint sérieux. Il toussota et, gêné, demanda :

\- Pourriez-vous nous l'apporter tout de suite ? Je sais que vous n'avez pas déjeuné, mais c'est très important.

Les deux frères hochèrent de la tête et, d'un pas énergique, disparurent chercher la carte. Severus se tourna alors vers son ami, un air accusateur affiché sur le visage.

\- Pardon, je me suis un peu laissé emporter. Mais ces garçons sont si …

\- C'est pour libérer Black que nous avons besoin de ce parchemin, Rémus. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

Aussitôt, le loup-garou perdit toute joie.

\- Non, tu as raison.

Il soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Les deux garçons lui avaient tellement rappelé son enfance avec ses amis, tout aussi farceurs que ces deux là, et parler de la carte l'avait renvoyé dans des temps lointains, mais tellement joyeux. Il s'était laissé aller alors que Sirius attendait injustement en prison.

Voyant l'air coupable qui apparaissait sur le visage de son ami, Severus s'en voulut un peu d'avoir usé de ces mots. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il leur fallait cette carte. Plus tôt ils l'auraient, plus vite cette histoire serait réglée.

Ils durent se perdre dans leurs pensées respectives car les jumeaux réapparurent plus vite que prévu. À moins que la carte ne fut pas dans leur dortoir.

L'un des garçons leur tendit le parchemin et l'autre demanda avec empressement :

\- Alors, vous êtes lequel ?

Rémus récupéra ce qui lui était tendu et souffla un « Moony » avant de faire demi-tour, suivit de près par son ami, laissant les deux garçons abasourdis.

.

Les deux adultes étaient partis depuis plusieurs minutes quand les deux élèves sortirent de leur torpeur. Fred se tourna vers son frère, un immense sourire lui barrait le visage.

\- Tu te rends compte ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Moony est dans le château ! S'exclama George.

\- Un Maraudeur à portée de main …

Et déjà mille et une idées leurs passaient dans la tête pour fêter ça.

.

Rémus n'eut pas la patience d'attendre de retrouver ses quartiers pour vérifier la carte. Il chercha une salle vide et y pénétra. Severus se chargea d'apposer des sorts d'intimité pour empêcher toute intrusion ou dérangement malvenu, puis se tourna vers son ami.

Les yeux du loup-garou parcouraient le papier de droite à gauche de façon méthodique, ne laissant aucune salle ou recoin échapper à sa vigilance. Le maître des potions, lui, admirait le travail de réalisation qu'était l'artefact magique. Il avait du demander une certaine maîtrise et de nombreuses heures d'études, ce qui étonnait beaucoup Severus de la part des Maraudeurs. Il savait son ami un féru de lecture et, il l'avait appris par Minerva, Black et Potter avaient été brillants chacun dans leur domaine. En revanche, il se demandait à quoi avait bien pu participer Pettigrow, ce garçon moyen.

Severus n'était pas dupe, le traître avait été un garçon relativement puissant. La preuve était qu'il avait su apprendre à devenir un animagus, chose très difficile et loin d'être donné à tout le monde. Seulement, il paraissait peureux et craintif, alors pourquoi avait-il atterri à Gryffondor ? À moins que toutes les qualités requises pour les autres maisons soient moindre chez lui.

\- Hum. Peu probable, prononça-t-il à voix haute sans s'en apercevoir.

La recherche de Rémus dura encore un moment avant qu'il ne s'écrie :

\- Là ! Il est là ! C'est curieux … On dirait qu'il est entre deux étages …

\- On se fiche bien de de ce qui peut être curieux ou non ! Où est-il exactement ? Entre quels étages ? Demanda brusquement Severus.

\- Hum, entre le deuxième et le troisième, au niveau opposé du bureau de Albus.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Le maître des potions invoqua son patronus et la biche blanche-argentée courut délivrer son message au directeur de l'école. Les deux hommes ne s'attardèrent pas et filèrent au lieu indiqué par la carte. La petite étiquette indiquant le nom de Peter Pettigrow était immobile, il fallait en profiter.

.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux et se retrouvèrent devant un certain problème, alors qu'un autre se résolvait. Peter était sous sa forme de rat, pelotonné contre une colonnette de la rambarde, coincé dans cet escalier arrêté à mi-parcours, suspendu au dessus du vide. Rémus ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Les escaliers capricieux, mais de là à léviter, immobiles. C'était une première pour lui.

Severus, lui, avait déjà assisté à ce phénomène. Un élève particulièrement agité qui était devenu violent avec l'un de ses camarades et qui avait tenté de le poursuivre pour le battre, s'était retrouvé isolé de la sorte. Dumbledore avait juste commenté par un « l'école protège ses élèves », avait laissé le gosse méditer le temps que les escaliers le libèrent et était reparti. L'enfant était resté toute une nuit sur les marches de pierre et n'avait plus fait de vagues après ça.

Albus arriva peu de temps après eux et observa la scène, comprenant, du premier coup d'œil, l'enjeu de la situation. Il ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps et, contrairement à la fois précédente, ne fit pas demi-tour. Il leva sa baguette dans un geste magistral, prononça la formule d'attraction et réceptionna le rat dans sa main libre.

Rémus s'empressa de jeter un sort d'immobilisation d'un prompt « Stupefix », suivi d'un « Incarcerem » et s'approcha avidement de son ancien camarade et ami. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Le traître était là, devant lui. Celui à qui il devait, non seulement l'emprisonnement injuste de Sirius, mais aussi la mort de James et Lily, ainsi que le placement de Harry dans une mauvaise famille.

Soudain, toute sa rage, tristesse, douleur, remonta en lui et des larmes de frustrations dévalèrent ses joues. Il tomba à genoux, incapable de soutenir son corps alourdi de tant de sentiments contradictoires.

Albus le regarda avec peine. Le vieil homme souffla lourdement et se tourna vers Severus. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et une expression d'intense réflexion imprimée sur le visage. Il fixait le gros rat gris un peu rabougri.

\- Severus, mon garçon, voulez-vous bien raccompagner Rémus dans ses quartiers, je vous prie ?

\- C'était trop facile, lâcha le maître des potions d'un air absent.

\- On ne va pas s'en plaindre, commenta le directeur. Maintenant, un ami a besoin de vous. Je me charge de Pettigrow.

Severus releva la tête, sortant de son espèce de transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé à son observation de l'animagus, un si petit être qui avait créé de si grands soucis. Il sembla retrouver ses esprits et revenir dans la réalité alors que ses yeux s'éclaircirent. Répétant la phrase de son interlocuteur dans sa tête pour en comprendre le sens, il resta une seconde silencieux. Puis constatant l'état du loup-garou, acquiesça vivement à Albus et se pencha pour s'occuper de son ami, tandis que l'illustre sorcier prenait la direction de son bureau, sûrement pour contacter les Aurors, où les autorités compétentes – si compétentes elles étaient.

\- Viens, Rémus, dit-il doucement en l'aidant à se relever.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens, mais, à cet instant, Rémus avait besoin de soutien et il était le seul disponible. Il espérait seulement que celui-ci n'allait pas pleurer sur son épaule. Il détestait l'étalage de sentiments.

\- Vivement que Shaklebolt revienne, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Lui au moins saurait quoi faire.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	27. Chapter 27

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, merci aux followers et à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de traces ^^

Ici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

.

Albus attendit les deux Aurors dans son bureau. Il avait placé Pettigrow sur l'une des nombreuses étagères encombrées, enfermé dans une cage invoquée spécialement pour lui. Toujours maintenu par les sorts lancés par Rémus, le rat était surveillé de près par les directeurs.

Peu de temps après son arrivée, sa cheminée prit une teinte verte et un « woosh » annonça l'arrivée des représentants du ministère.

\- Messieurs, bonjour.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, saluèrent les deux hommes.

\- Je vous en prie, Rufus, Damien, je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis un bon nombre d'années. Appelez-moi Albus.

\- Albus, s'avança alors Rufus Scrimgeour. Pourquoi avoir appelé le bureau des Aurors de si bon matin ?

Le regard du directeur perdit un peu de son pétillant et désigna la cage sur l'étagère où Peter était placé.

\- J'ai ici la preuve que Sirius Black a été emprisonné à tord, messieurs.

Damien Hotchner, le plus jeune des deux hommes, hoqueta violemment.

\- C'est pas vrai ? S'exclama-t-il.

Scrimgeour lui lança un regard réprobateur et le jeune Auror se replia immédiatement sur lui même, rentrant la tête dans les épaules devant la réprimande de son supérieur. Avant de se reprendre et de se tenir droit, sans pour autant ouvrir la bouche à nouveau. Rufus en eut l'air satisfait, il hocha discrètement de la tête et interrogea Albus.

Ce dernier lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait sur l'affaire Black / Pettigrow, commençant par cette nuit d'Halloween 1981 et finissant par ce matin de capture, en passant par ses recherches personnelles faites aux archives du ministère ainsi que les témoignages du jeune Ronald Weasley et celui de Rémus Lupin.

Évidement, Scrimgeour exigea de procéder lui même, à nouveau, à ces interrogatoires. Il laissa donc deux convocations à Dumbledore, au nom de chacun des deux témoins, afin qu'ils se rendent au plus tôt au bureau des Aurors pour y déposer leurs souvenirs.

Il recueillit aussi, au passage, ceux du directeur.

\- Bien, Albus. Nous allons examiner tout ça et s'il s'avère exact que ce rat est bien Peter Pettigrow, que Sirius Black est innocent et que cette histoire n'est qu'une immense tromperie, je vous assure que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, à terme.

C'était le discours classique des Aurors, le directeur en était conscient. Cela ne signifiait en rien que l'affaire allait se résoudre, c'était juste les mots réconfortants lancés aux familles ou proches des personnes disparues ou, comme ici, enfermées à tord. Cependant, il avait bon espoir. Il savait, bien sûr, que tout ceci prendrait du temps. Tout ce qui était affaire, de près ou de loin, à la politique prenait du temps. Et celle-ci, en particulier, était très mauvaise pour le ministre actuel de la Magie. Il était plus que probable que rien ne soit encore fait à la fin de l'année. Albus espérait juste qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour Sirius. Et si scandale il y avait, soit. Cela ne pouvait qu'arranger ses plans.

.

Rémus était assis sur le canapé du salon de Severus, à ses côtés, sans bouger depuis plus d'une heure. Une heure qu'ils avaient pénétré dans les appartements du maître des potions et qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient prononcé un mot.

Le premier dans un état proche de la catatonie, le visage à présent sec, mais ne reflétant aucune émotion. Le second, quant à lui, était tout sauf immobile. Il ne cessait de faire des allers-retours entre sa cuisine et la petite table pour y déposer divers mets dans l'espoir de faire réagir son ami.

\- Tiens, du thé ? Je t'y ai mis une larme de lait, avec un sucre, comme tu l'aimes. Non ? Des biscuits ? Est-ce que tu veux des biscuits ?

Il s'assit à nouveau contre le blond en posant maladroitement une main sur son épaule, tapotant légèrement avant de la retirer, nerveux. Il soupira aussi discrètement que possible et se tourna vers le feu.

\- Hum, et si je rajoutais une bûche ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

Rémus ne répondit pas, comme pour toutes les questions précédentes il resta à fixer un point devant lui. Severus souffla encore une fois, essayant d'imaginer ce que ferait Kingsley à sa place. L'aurore était tactile et généreux, tout le contraire de lui. Vouloir l'imiter était donc une mauvaise idée. Il devait trouver un truc à sa portée.

\- OK, Sev. C'est quoi ton truc ? Dans quoi t'es le meilleur ?

Il n'en revenait pas, il se parlait à lui même. Qu'est ce que son ami ne lui faisait pas faire ? Soupirant une énième fois, bien moins discrètement que précédemment, il se concentra sur son idée première. Il repassa ses compétences en tête. Et là, il se tapa le crâne contre la table devant lui.

C'eut le don de faire sursauter Rémus, même s'il retourna immédiatement dans son état de choc. Il avait seulement changé la direction de son regard. Severus, lui, s'était levé brusquement et dirigé vers son laboratoire. Il en ressortit une fiole de potion calmante et se pencha sur son ami pour la lui administrer.

Le maître des potions attendit la minute nécessaire à l'apparition des effets et fut soulagé de voir le loup-garou se tourner lentement vers lui, le regard un peu plus vivant. Soulagement qui fut mort dans l'œuf quand le visage de son vis à vis se couvrit de larmes.

\- Oh non. Non, non, non …

Severus commençait à – non pas paniquer, il savait rester maître de lui même, merci bien – légèrement s'inquiéter quand une boule de poils noire sauta sur les genoux de Rémus. Celle-ci se dressa sur ses minuscules pattes arrières, appuyant ses antérieures sur le torse de son ami et s'appliqua à lécher chaque larme qui coulait en continue en diffusant un petit ronronnement aussi mignon que réconfortant. Les bras du Maraudeur encerclèrent Harry et le tint fort contre lui, déversant toute sa peine sur sa fourrure charbon.

\- On peut dire que tu tombes au bon moment, commenta le professeur.

Rémus se calma lentement, passant et repassant ses doigts dans le pelage du renardeau qui avait enfoui son museau dans le creux du cou du loup-garou. Severus ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder son ami caresser Harry, momentanément transformé en peluche-doudou.

Il en profita pour boire le thé et les biscuits qu'il avait apportés plus tôt, méditant sur son utilité plus que limitée dans ce genre de situation. Il ne lui arrivait que très rarement de craquer et, quand c'était le cas, il s'arrangeait pour n'avoir aucun témoin. Il se réfugiait alors dans son antre et buvait un ou deux verres de whisky Pur Feu qui, dans ses plus grands moments de fureurs, finissaient généralement brisés dans la cheminée, puis il concoctait des potions très difficiles pour se changer les idées.

Une fois, alors qu'il s'était lancé dans une nouvelle conception particulièrement ardue à la suite de l'un de ces épisodes, il avait disparu trois semaines d'affilée. C'est Albus qui avait du assurer ses cours, au grand plaisir des élèves. Il était impossible de pénétrer dans son laboratoire quand il y était enfermé et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Il y avait trop de protections pour y accéder. Cet état de fait le fit sourire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que son voisin s'était assoupi, son petit protégé lové contre lui et ronflant comme un petit moteur. Il fallait dire qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait bien dormi la nuit précédente. Les deux sorciers avaient été préoccupés par la capture incertaine du traître Pettigrow, et Harry avait ressenti tout leur stress.

.

Trois jours passèrent avant que Rémus ne reçoive sa convocation pour témoigner au ministère de la Magie.

Il était installé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, sur une table du fond pour ne pas être dérangé par le passage incessant des élèves. Une multitude de livres, plus ou moins récents, portant sur la pédagogie l'entourait et, devant lui, son carnet de note était déjà bien entamé. Deux plumes et deux encriers, l'un rouge et l'autre noir, accompagnaient sa panoplie de travail.

Étonnement, Fox l'avait suivi et s'était roulé en boule à ses pieds. Ainsi, quand il lui arrivait de stagner dans ses recherches ou de faire une pause, il fourrait ses mains dans le poil grisonnant, ça avait pour effet de le détendre.

Rémus allait se lever pour chercher un nouvel ouvrage quand il reçut une note en papier du directeur lui indiquant qu'une lettre du ministère l'attendait dans son bureau. Il souffla, nerveux, et allait ranger ses affaires quand son regard tomba sur le vieux renard. Il s'accroupit devant lui et appliqua une légère caresse sur le haut de son crâne afin de le réveiller.

Fox ouvrit doucement les yeux et dressa ses oreilles, à l'écoute.

\- Excuse moi de te déranger, Fox, mais est-ce que ça t'embêterait de garder mes affaires ? J'ai un courrier à aller chercher chez le directeur, je ne serai pas long.

Le renard émit un faible aboiement et Rémus lui sourit.

\- Merci, mon vieux.

Après une dernière grattouille, il quitta l'illustre salle.

Albus lui avait rapporté son entretien avec les Aurors lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher Peter. Il avait été agréablement surpris que son jugement ne soit pas remis en cause, puisque le jeune Weasley passait sous le même régime. Il avait craint que son statut de loup-garou n'interfère encore, mais Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice et présidente du magenmagot, le tribunal sorcier, était quelqu'un de droit et juste.

Elle avait pris en main le dossier le jour même, d'après le parchemin que Rémus avait reçu, et voulait démêler les faux semblants de la vérité au plus vite. Peut-être que la libération de son ami ne prendrait pas tant de temps, finalement.

.

Harry était au près de son humain en noir. Pour une fois, la leçon ne portait pas sur les potions mais sur le langage. En effet, il avait encore énormément de progrès à faire pour s'exprimer correctement. Severus lui apprenait à placer sa voix en soufflant avec son ventre, pour que les sons produit gagnent en basses et ne soient plus que des cris de crécelles.

Pour cela, le professeur avait trouvé une méthode peu conventionnelle, mais qui semblait fonctionner.

\- Allez, Harry. Crie encore plus fort ! AAAAAAAH !

Il poussa sa voix du plus fort qu'il le put pour montrer ce qu'il attendait et l'enfant reproduit :

\- AAAAAAAH !

C'était moins puissant et bien plus aigu que le cri du maître des potions, mais il fallait prendre en compte l'âge du gamin. Il y avait peu de chance que Harry ai déjà mué à onze ans et il était normal que sa voix ne soit pas des plus graves.

\- C'est bien, le complimenta Severus. Encore.

L'enfant répéta encore plusieurs fois ses cris, testant toutes les voyelles, puis ils passèrent à un autre exercice. Le suivant consistait à répéter après l'adulte qui énonçait des sons compliqués pour l'enfant.

\- Le feu, regarde bien mes lèvres, Harry. Feu.

Le petit l'observa bien puis tenta une reproduction du mot qu'il réussit plutôt correctement. Severus passa alors au mot suivant :

La voiture. Tu vois la différence, Harry ? Voiture. Tes dents mordent un peu ta lèvre. C'est important, sinon ça ressemble trop au « fe ».

L'enfant avait fait de grand efforts pour se faire comprendre ces dernières semaines, mais certaines consonnes restaient difficiles à produire, trop complexes alors qu'il n'avait plus eu l'habitude d'utiliser ses lèvres et sa langue de façon si distinctes depuis sa transformation. Rémus et Severus se relayaient toujours pour lui enseigner, quotidiennement, malgré leurs propres occupations. Ils avaient toujours du temps pour lui.

\- Maintenant, le « R ». Il faut que tu utilises le fond de ta gorge, je suis sûr que tu sais déjà le faire, il te suffit de grogner.

.

« Monsieur Rémus Lupin,

Vous êtes invité à vous rendre au ministère de la Magie, à Londres, le Mercredi 13 Novembre 1991, afin de déposer vos souvenirs qui serviront à l'enquête récemment ouverte sur l'affaire de la nuit du Samedi 31 Octobre 1981, concernant l'arrestation de Sirius Black III, le meurtre ou la traîtrise de Peter Pettigrow, ainsi que le meurtre de douze moldus.

Veuillez vous rendre au département de la justice magique, niveau deux, bureau des Aurors, salle d'interrogatoire numéro quatre. Vous serez reçu par Rufus Scrimgeour, directeur du bureau des Aurors, en compagnie de Amélia Bones, directrice du département de la justice magique et présidente du Magenmagot, de Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin première classe, Enchanteur-en-chef et directeur de Poudlard et de Ronald Bilius Weasley, élève de première année à Poudlard et deuxième témoin pour cette affaire.

Vous souhaitant une excellente journée,

Georgia P. Dumshow, première secrétaire du département de la justice magique. »

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	28. Chapter 28

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour les messages, encouragements, follows et tous ceux qui lisent !

Exceptionnellement je suis en avance et j'avais hâte de vous faire partager ce nouveau chapitre alors le voilà !

Et puis, vendredi soir c'est déjà le début du week-end !

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

.

Harry sortait d'une énième leçon et il était un peu fatigué. Il alla donc rejoindre son père qui passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir sur son lit d'humain. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, le renardeau observa le vieux renard au poil largement grisé. Cela faisait plusieurs jour qu'il ne l'avait pas vu quitter sa place et ça le rendit un peu triste.

Pour se consoler, il alla se rouler en boule tout contre lui. Son père s'apercevant de sa présence, releva la tête et lui appliqua un ou deux coups de léchouille.

Harry ronronna, mais il voulait profiter du réveil de son père pour lui parler, chose qu'il faisait de moins en moins souvent.

\- Dis papa, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de promenade dans la forêt.

Le petit silence qui s'installa après son commentaire, incita le renardeau à croire qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse. Pourtant, Fox finit par dire d'une voix qui parut à son fils un peu éraillée :

\- Harry, mon fils.

La pause qu'il fit pour reprendre son souffle sembla durer une éternité.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est ce pas ?

Harry attendait la suite, mais son père voulut insister :

\- Tu le sais, Harry ?

Inquiété par le ton qu'avait pris son père, il répondit :

\- Bien sûr, papa. Et je t'aime aussi, mais …

\- Il faut que tu comprennes, mon fils. Je t'en ai déjà parlé et le temps va bientôt arriver où je devrais partir.

\- Mais …

\- C'est important, Harry. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout.

Le petit comprit que la situation était grave et la discussion était sérieuse. Sagement, il acquiesça.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça arrivera, mais le moment approche où tu devras entièrement te fier à Moony, Ley' et Sev'. Et Drago, dans une moindre mesure. Tu peux compter sur eux, j'ai confiance en eux et ils seront bons pour toi, Harry. Moony s'occupera bien de toi.

Harry avait finit par laisser couler ses larmes. C'est une boule dans la gorge qu'il répliqua difficilement :

\- Mais ce sera pas pareil, papa. Je veux pas que tu partes ! Et comment je ferais pour apprendre à chasser ? Et les promenades dans la forêt et …

\- Harry, tu es un enfant. Un humain qui est en train d'apprendre à devenir un petit sorcier. Et puis tu auras toujours Touffu pour ce genre de chose, bien que je sois certain que si tu demandes une balade dans la forêt à Moony, il l'organisera de ce pas et s'y joindra avec plaisir.

\- Mais ce sera pas pareil, papa …

Fox lécha la frimousse toute mouillée de son fils et, essayant de réconforter son fils du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il lui répondit une boule tout aussi grande dans sa gorge :

\- Je sais, mon fils. Je sais.

.

Rémus lisait sur le canapé quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il jeta un œil à sa montre et fronça les sourcils. Il était presque l'heure du dîner, ce n'était donc sûrement pas un élève – de toute façon aucun ne s'était encore jamais aventuré jusqu'à ses appartements, par respect, crainte ou par ignorance de sa localisation, il l'ignorait, mais ça lui allait très bien ainsi – et il n'attendait personne.

Intrigué, il se leva après qu'un autre coup eu retentit et alla ouvrir à l'importun. Il fut étonné de découvrir une petite tête blonde.

\- Bonsoir Drago. Aurais-tu un problème ?

\- Bonsoir monsieur Lupin. Puis-je voir Harry, s'il vous plaît ?

Rémus avait beau lui répéter systématiquement qu'il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom, l'enfant n'en démordait pas et le vouvoyait, restant d'une parfaite politesse comme au premier jour. Il n'y avait que quand l'enfant se perdait dans ses jeux avec Harry qu'il lui arrivait de se détendre complètement et de devenir plus spontané.

Revenant à la situation après que Drago ait rappelé sa présence d'un petit raclement de gorge, l'hôte le fit entrer en lui indiquant que son « copain » était dans sa chambre.

Le jeune Malfoy se dirigea donc vers la porte à droite au fond du salon.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, précisa Rémus. S'il dort, je préférerais que tu le laisses. Sa journée a été fatigante, il a besoin de se reposer.

Drago hocha de la tête sans se retourner et pénétra dans le domaine de son ami.

Harry, sous sa forme de renard, était bien couché, roulé en boule aux côtés de son père. Il entamait déjà son demi-tour pour les laisser tranquille, comme demandé par monsieur Lupin, quand la petite tête noire se leva, les oreilles dressées. Le petit blond sourit alors, heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

Il s'assit sur la petite banquette sous la fenêtre et attendit que son ami le rejoigne. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, Harry ne reprit pas forme humaine. Il resta renardeau et, plutôt que de s'asseoir à côté de lui ou au sol, il effectua un bond qui le propulsa directement sur ses genoux.

Drago resta dubitatif un instant, puis haussa les épaules et se mit à le caresser tout en lui racontant sa journée. Après avoir passé en revue ses cours et les quelques anecdotes sur ses amis, il se tut un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Tu sais, j'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père, aujourd'hui, expliqua le petit blond en baissant soudainement la voix.

Harry, qui avait jusqu'alors écouté le récit de son ami pelotonné dans son giron, redressa le museau, sentant que le sujet était plus important cette fois. Bizarrement, le renardeau avait toujours l'air de savoir quand son ami était sérieux ou non. Alors qu'il avait toujours le même air important, quoi qu'il racontât. L'enfant ne pouvait se douter qu'en tant que renard Harry avait les sens exacerbés et qu'il pouvait reconnaître, aux intonations de voix, les sentiments cachés de son interlocuteur. Et puis, Drago commençait toujours par raconter des banalités avant d'attaquer les sujets sérieux. Un peu comme s'il gardait le meilleur pour la fin. Ou qu'il tentait de noyer le poisson.

\- Père m'a demandé de lui rapporter l'avancement de notre relation, continua l'enfant. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ma … « mission ». Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Je veux dire, tu es mon ami, mais pas de la manière qu'il voudrait que je le sois. Père veut simplement que je fasse semblant. Or je ne fais pas semblant ! Tu fais semblant toi ?

Harry secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et vint frotter son museau contre le torse de son ami, pour lui assurer qu'il était sincère.

Drago observa le renardeau en silence pendant plusieurs secondes, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il repassait dans sa tête les mots qu'il avait écrits à son père plus tôt dans la journée. Puis, quelque chose le gêna dans le visage de son ami. Il semblait chafouin. Il remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient un peu plus gonflés que d'habitude et que les poils de ses joues avaient séché en formant de petites mèches dures, comme s'ils avaient été récemment mouillés. Son ami avait-il pleuré ? Les renards pleuraient-ils ?

Passant machinalement les pouces sur le visage de Harry, il revint à ses pensées premières et décrivit la lettre qu'il avait finalement écrite. Il finit son récit lorsque Rémus vint frapper à la porte, rappelant l'heure tardive à Drago et surtout que le repas dans la grande salle venait d'être servi. Il devait donc la rejoindre au plus vite pour manger.

L'enfant conclut rapidement avec un « j'espère que j'ai bien fait » qui s'adressait plus à lui même qu'à son ami, puis quitta l'appartement.

Le loup-garou signifia, au passage, à Harry que, s'il voulait manger, il allait passer à table, mais le renardeau, après un petit aboiement, regagna son lit et se roula en boule contre son père.

Rémus n'insista pas et mangea seul ce soir là.

.

Se rendant à la bibliothèque, Rémus croisa le directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

\- Bonjour professeur, salua t-il.

\- Oh, monsieur Lupin, comme je suis heureux de vous voir ! S'exclama le petit sorcier.

\- Moi de même, professeur, mais je vous en prie, appelez moi Rémus.

\- Je le ferais si vous m'appelez Filius.

Rémus rougit, gêné devant son ancien professeur.

\- Très … très bien … bégaya-t-il.

\- Parfait, s'enthousiasma Flitwick. Que devenez vous, Rémus?

Le plus jeune voulut corriger le vouvoiement, mais n'eut pas le cœur d'entamer de nouvelles négociations sur la politesse qu'ils devaient, ou non, se montrer. Ce fut donc avec joie qu'il expliqua les recherches qu'il avait entamées. Filius lui posa plusieurs questions, très intéressé, et ils débâtèrent longuement sur plusieurs sujets.

Puis, n'y tenant plus, Filius lui demanda ce qu'il en était de Harry Potter.

Au début avec prudence, Rémus évoqua la décision de Dumbledore et sa volonté qu'il soit le tuteur officieux du petit. Il lui conta la version officielle qui avait déjà été rapportée au banquet de rentrée, devant tous les élevés.

Cependant, Filius Flitwick était un sorcier intelligent et comprit rapidement que la version officieuse était légèrement plus complexe. Rémus pensait sincèrement qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son ancien professeur. C'était, après tout, un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Donc il en vint à raconter ce qu'il en était réellement. Naturellement, Filius était au courant de son statut de loup garou. Il avait toujours été l'un de ses professeur les plus compréhensifs.

Curieux comme un Serdaigle, le petit sorcier voulut rencontrer l'enfant dont avait hérité son ancien élève. Non pas pour sa célébrité, ni pour son pouvoir animagus, bien qu'il pouvait avouer que ce fait l'intriguait beaucoup, mais parce que Remus en parlait avec tant d'affection qu'il voulait faire connaissance avec ce petit prodige.

Après avoir formulé sa demande, Rémus l'invita à prendre le thé le jour même. C'est ainsi que les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent à siroter leurs boissons chaudes devant un petit feu de cheminée, tout en observant Harry dessiner sur le tapis.

.

Harry avait vu arriver ce sorcier aussi petit qu'un enfant et qui semblait pourtant bien plus vieux que son humain. Il avait les cheveux tout blancs, comme le vieux sorcier qui l'avait gardé une fois, son visage était tout aussi ridé, mais il ne se dégageait pas de lui la même impression. Lui semblait plus sincère dans son langage corporel. Il décida qu'il l'aimait bien. Surtout que c'était Moony qui l'avait volontairement invité, s'il avait bien compris, donc il pouvait avoir confiance.

L'enfant s'était donc réinstallé comme avant leur arrivée et continua sont chef d'œuvre. Il avait été voir Touffu plus tôt dans la journée pour lui parler de sa conversation avec son père et celui ci l'avait réconforté. Il avait donc décidé d'ajouter son ami canidé à sa collection de dessins.

De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil aux deux sorciers sur le canapé, puis il retournait à son travail.

.

Rémus observait son petit protégé appliquer de vives couleurs à sa feuille, tout en conversant avec Filius.

Son ancien professeur avait été quelque peu surpris par l'accoutrement du petit, mais quand le loup-garou lui avait expliqué que Harry ne supportait pas encore les vêtements, le vieux sorcier fut compréhensif. Il lui proposa donc d'apposer un sort sur quelques vêtements pour les rendre plus légers, de sorte que Harry ne soit pas gêné par eux.

Rémus fut réjouit par la proposition et alla de ce pas chercher plusieurs tee-shirts et pantalons qu'il avait achetés au début de l'année. Filius s'empressa de prononcer la formule magique et, dans la foulée, les tendit au petit pour qu'il les essaye.

Harry lutta un peu à l'enfilage, mais le loup-garou vint à la rescousse et l'enfant capitula. Finalement, quand le bas et le nouveau haut, un peu plus près du corps, furent passés, il s'aperçut de leur confort. Il était complètement libre de tout mouvement, les sentait à peine sur sa peau et avait un peu plus chaud que précédemment. C'était une petite victoire pour Rémus et il ne put s'empêcher de remercier longuement son ancien professeur. Il était sûr qu'un certain petit blond apprécierait grandement le progrès.

Filius accepta les remerciements en échange de la promesse de son ancien élève de venir plus souvent aux nouvelles et, pourquoi pas, de prendre le thé régulièrement ensemble.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	29. Chapter 29

Bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos messages, encouragements, pour m'avoir lu ... Plus de 300 followers ! J'en reviens pas ! Merci !

J'avais promis que vous ne pleureriez pas dans ce chapitre, je vais réviser ma parole ... Âmes sensibles, préparez peut-être vos mouchoirs ...

Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

.

Cela faisait une semaine que Harry refusait de se transformer. Il restait avec son père et ne participait plus à aucune des activités proposées par Rémus, qu'elles soient purement pédagogiques ou de loisir simple, et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Fox, lui, ne se levait pratiquement plus, bien que de temps en temps ils partaient tous les deux dehors et revenaient une petite demi-heure plus tard. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière, quand Harry venait d'arriver et ne savait pas encore se métamorphoser. Il savait que ce n'était pas bon, mais le père adoptif du petit n'en avait plus pour très longtemps et il répugnait à les séparer.

.

Harry marchait aux côtés de son père. C'était une belle après-midi et l'air frais de cet automne était vivifiant. Fox avançait lentement dans l'herbe givrée, chaque foulée faisant craquer les brins rendus rigides par le froid.

Lorsque un de ses pas faisait mine de faiblir, son fils se précipitait à ses flans et le soutenait, si ce n'est vraiment physiquement, au moins moralement.

\- Tu devrais profiter de cette balade pour te dégourdir un peu les pattes, Harry.

\- Je peux rester là, ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime bien marcher avec toi.

\- Mais je suis sûr que tu as envie de courir après quelques rongeurs ou insectes quelconque.

\- Papa, il n'y a plus de papillons depuis des semaines et les souris sont toutes fourrées dans le château avec ce froid.

\- Harry … Ça me fait très plaisir que tu restes avec moi, j'aime ta compagnie et jamais je ne me lasserai de t'entendre babiller, mais … Je ne veux pas que ce soit aux dépens de ton propre plaisir. Tu ne passes presque plus de temps avec Moony alors que je suis certain que tu lui manques.

\- Moi, c'est toi qui me manquais. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé du temps que tous les deux. Et Moony est à la bibliothèque, je ne lui manque pas.

\- Ne sois pas injuste. Moony t'aime beaucoup et il est toujours disponible pour toi.

\- Je sais. Pardon.

.

Les deux renards avaient continué leur promenade en silence dans le parc de Poudlard. Jusqu'à ce qu'une immense silhouette sorte de la forêt près de laquelle ils étaient. Harry le reconnut comme étant le géant qui l'avait ausculté il y a près de deux mois maintenant et qu'il l'avait manipulé un peu brutalement.

Après un sursaut, le renardeau s'était réfugié derrière son père qui ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Il est inoffensif ! Je croyais mieux t'avoir appris à te servir de tes instincts. Il est très impressionnant, j'en conviens, mais Moony a confiance en lui. Tu peux en faire de même, je pense.

Harry sortit sa frimousse du pelage de son père et observa l'imposant sorcier. Il était évident que l'humain – était-il vraiment humain ? – ne les avait pas encore vus. Il marchait en regardant ses pieds et tirant derrière lui une sorte de brancard sur lequel étaient disposés d'immenses pelotes de toile d'araignées.

.

Hagrid sortait de la forêt interdite avec son paquetage. Aragog avait un peu râlé, mais avait fini par lui donner ce qu'il voulait, comme tous les ans. C'était bien pratique d'avoir une Acromentula apprivoisée dans les parages, la veille de Halloween. Il tirait son chargement en direction de la Grande Salle pour la décorer de ces toiles toutes fraîches, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec deux boules de poils bien connues.

\- Harry ! S'lut p'tit ! B'jour m'sieur le renard ! 'Faites une balade ? C'est bien. C'est l'bon temps en c'moment !

Le demi-géant lâcha son barda et s'accroupit devant les deux renards. Le plus petit fit un geste en arrière, mais le plus vieux resta campé sur ses pattes et le regarda tendre la main jusqu'à son dos sans broncher. Il y appliqua alors une légère caresse qui, malgré toute la précaution qu'il y avait mise, fit fléchir un peu l'équilibre de Fox. Il entendit distinctement le petit jappement du petit renardeau et se tourna vers lui.

\- Content d'voir que tu vas bien, toi ! J'n'ai jamais douté de Rémus pour s'occuper d'vous.

Sur ces entre-faits, le susnommé se présenta de l'autre côté de la pelouse, marchant vers eux.

\- Quand on parle du loup ! Oups, mauvais jeu d'mot, se reprit Hagrid avec un grognement bourru.

.

Le géant se releva et sembla regarder derrière eux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide, il ne voulait pas perdre du regard le gigantesque sorcier, et aperçu Moony. Là, il oublia totalement toute vigilance et, après un aboiement joyeux, galopa dans sa direction.

.

Rémus vit arriver, à toute vitesse, une boule de poils charbon. Il se baissa pour la réceptionner et, quand ce fut fait, continua sa progression tandis que Tinypaw lui léchouillait le visage avec enthousiasme. Il n'en fit pas grand cas, ayant l'habitude, et observa plutôt le père de son petit protégé et le demi-géant. Le garde chasse de l'école semblait toujours converser avec Fox. Seul Hagrid pouvait dignement discuter avec un animal en conservant tant de naturel. Ce constat le fit sourire.

Arrivant à leur hauteur, il déposa Harry au sol.

\- Bonjour, Hagrid. Tu as rencontré nos petits compagnons ?

\- B'jour Rémus, content d'te voir ! Tes p'tits compagnons se portent bien à c'que j'vois.

Le plus jeune acquiesça en souriant doucement et observant Fox et Harry qui les dévisageaient tour à tour. Puis son regard se posa sur le vieux renard et il s'attrista.

\- Ça va, Harry fait beaucoup de progrès, mais Fox se fait vieux. Je crains le moment où il nous quittera. Ce sera dur pour Harry.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le renardeau qui pencha la tête de côté en l'observant puis se détourna pour enfouir son museau dans la fourrure de son père.

Hagrid sentit toute la fébrilité de l'état de son ami et du petit et il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est jamais facile d'perdre quelqu'un, fit-il en reniflant peu gracieusement.

Rémus voyant que le demi-géant allait se mettre à pleurer, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de mettre le moral de tous à zéro, changea de sujet :

\- J'allais chercher Fox et Harry pour un pique-nique, veux tu te joindre à nous ? Demanda-t-il avec entrain.

Le garde chasse renifla encore une fois et lui répondit, se reprenant avec difficulté et après s'être raclé bruyamment la gorge :

\- Non merci, c'est gentil, mais j'dois encore apporter ça à la Grande Salle pour que la déco' soit prête ce soir, dit-il en désignant les bobines de toiles d'Acromentula derrière lui. Les citrouilles sont prêtes depuis deux jours, j'les ai vidées ce matin, y'a plus qu'à les placer, mais ça, c'est l'travail de Filius !

\- Bien, et bien bonne soirée, Hagrid.

\- Vous n'venez pas à la fête ?

À ces mots, Rémus détourna le regard avant de le porter sur Harry.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas vraiment un jour de fête pour nous, vous le comprenez certainement, Hagrid.

Le demi-géant écarquilla les yeux et se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

\- Oh mille gorgones ! Bien sûr, Rémus. J'suis désolé. Surtout qu'c'est pas le bon soir non plus, chuchota-t-il, comme si il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours, en désignant maladroitement le ciel de son gros doigt.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête rapidement et, voulant abréger cette conversation, fit un geste avec ses bras dans un signe de départ.

\- Et bien, nous allons rejoindre un coin tranquille et souper. Bonne soirée, Hagrid.

Il se tourna vers les deux renards et ne prêta pas attention au salut de son ami.

.

Moony les conduisit près de la cabane hurlante, derrière plusieurs bosquets qui constituaient un petit coin de paradis où les fleurs d'hortensia séchées encore sur leurs pieds et le givre sur les feuilles mortes semblaient avoir tout transformé en cristal. Les couleurs d'automne persistant sur les quelques arbres environnants et le craquement de l'herbe donnaient à ce cadre quelque chose de féerique. Ce fut là qu'il étala l'épaisse couverture en laine qu'il avait apporté. Il lui jeta un sort qui l'imperméabilisa sans lui retirer sa douceur et la réchauffa sensiblement. Dessus, il disposa le panier de vivres et invita les deux renards à se joindre à lui.

Harry se rapprocha et s'installa aux côtés de son père. Rapidement, il se trouva confronté à un dilemme. Depuis plus d'une semaine, il se faisait nourrir par son père, comme lorsqu'il ne savait pas encore se métamorphoser. Seulement, il ne voulait pas que Moony le sache, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit déçu.

Quand il s'était retrouvé confronté à son premier repas sous forme de renard depuis des semaines, il avait tenté de mâcher seul, mais n'avait pas réussi. Ce fut un peu honteusement qu'il demanda de l'aide à son père. Alors il se cachait, car il ne voulait pas montrer à son humain qu'il avait régressé. Pourtant, là, il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement que de se dévoiler.

Tandis que Moony piochait un morceau de pain avec du bacon, il se tourna vers son père qui avait déjà englouti une pomme et entamait à présent une petite caille. Il attendit patiemment et quand il se mit en position, pour être nourri de la bouche de son père, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son humain. Celui-ci le regardait, l'étonnement marqué sur son visage par ses sourcils hauts et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, mais il ne lui dit rien. Son père régurgita et lui mangea.

.

Ils venaient de finir leur repas et regardaient maintenant le soleil se coucher, peignant le ciel d'un orange flamboyant. Moony les quitta au moment précis où l'astre passa l'horizon afin de gagner la petite chambre de la cabane hurlante, lieu où il pouvait passer la pleine lune serein. Fox et son fils, eux, restèrent un peu plus longtemps, attendant que les quelques nuages présents rosissent, que le ciel s'assombrisse et que le firmament apparaisse.

Quand les premiers rayons de lune tombèrent sur Pré-au-lard, Harry rejoignit son humain.

Alors qu'il gagnait l'entrée, il se tourna vers son père qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Tu viens, papa ?

Fox garda le silence un instant, le museau toujours tourné vers les collines où venait de disparaître le soleil, puis il murmura doucement en s'adressant à son fils :

\- J'arrive. Vas-y, je vous rejoins.

Il entendit la courte et rapide foulée de son fils pénétrer dans la vieille battisse en bois et soupira.

Égoïstement, il avait voulu profité encore un peu de son petit. Lui avouer son état et sa mort prochaine avait eu pour but de le garder près de lui un peu plus longtemps. Il était heureux que Harry se soit tant émancipé. Il devenait un vrai petit garçon, un petit sorcier doué et courageux qui affrontait les épreuves de son apprentissage avec détermination. Il pouvait vraiment être fier de son petit. Il avait tant grandi. Il ne doutait pas que les prochains jours seraient durs pour Harry, mais, comme il le lui avait dit, il était très bien entouré et Moony, ainsi que tous les autres qui l'entouraient, prendraient soin de lui. Il pouvait partir serein.

Respirant une dernière fois le grand air, il s'en alla retrouver son fils et le sorcier qui les avait accueillis pour, il le sentait au plus profond de lui, passer sa dernière nuit en leur compagnie.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	30. Chapter 30

Bonsoir bonsoir ! Merci encore et toujours à tous ceux qui lisent, qui laissent des messages, qui m'encouragent, qui me suivent et qui me lisent ! :)

Rendez vous compte, j'ai pris mon ordinateur avec moi en week end, rien que pour vous ! Pour que le chapitre soit posté à temps ! Je suis sympa hein ? ^^

Sur ce, trêve de blabla ... La suite (sortez vos mouchoirs !). Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30**

.

Harry attendait calmement que Moony ait fini sa transformation, mais restait inquiet pour son humain. Le sorcier pouvait lui dire ce qu'il voulait, il voyait bien que le loup-garou souffrait à chaque pleine lune.

Quand le corps redevint totalement humain, le renardeau s'empressa de venir le réconforter avec ses quelques léchouilles, refusant toujours de se métamorphoser. Il s'appliqua à lécher ses doigts, encore crispés, reposant sur le sol. Puis il s'adressa à son père pour lui parler, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Étonné de ne pas avoir eu de retour, il se tourna dans sa direction. Son père, roulé en boule sous l'un des fauteuils de la petite pièce, dormait.

Harry se détourna du Moony et se dirigea vers le vieux renard. Il voulait le réveiller. Ils allaient bientôt devoir revenir au château, où Sev' ne manquerait pas d'emmener son ami à l'infirmerie, puis ils regagneraient les appartements de son humain numéro deux afin d'y passer la journée, comme chaque lendemain de pleine lune.

Une petite patte se posa sur le corps allongé et le secoua doucement. Fox ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le renardeau retenta le coup en appelant son père.

\- Papa, réveille toi ! C'est le matin, on va bientôt partir !

Il poussa encore sur le large poitrail, puis, constatant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse ainsi, il alla nicher sa tête contre celle du vieux renard et la poussa du bout du museau.

\- Papa ?

.

Rémus reprenait lentement ses esprits. La douleur avait beau lui être connue, elle n'en était pas moins difficile à gérer à chaque fois.

Sa respiration était encore laborieuse quand il capta les sons poussés par son petit protégé.

\- Tiny, que t'arrive t-il ? Siffla-t-il difficilement.

Il se racla un peu la gorge afin de faire gagner à sa voix un peu de clarté et répéta sa question. Pourtant, le renardeau ne lui répondit pas. Il n'eut même pas l'air de l'avoir entendu.

Le loup-garou était toujours à genoux. Il s'était simplement redressé, les mains sur les hanches et le dos courbé. Il souffla fortement, se fustigeant de ne pouvoir récupérer plus vite pour venir en aide à Harry qui semblait mal et émettait de faibles couinements.

.

Harry commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter.

\- Papa ! Papa, réveille-toi !

Son père ne répondait pas et il n'arrivait pas à le réveiller. Il le secouait maintenant assez durement, mais la tête de son aîné avait basculé sur le côté sans que ça ne crée aucune sorte de réaction dans le reste de son corps. Fox restait inerte et le renardeau ne savait pas quoi faire.

\- Papa, allez, réveille toi !

La panique le prit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'aucun souffle ne sortait de la truffe de son père. Et soudain, ça le frappa. Le poitrail du vieux renard ne se soulevait plus, son cœur ne battait plus. Harry ne voulait pas le croire. Son père ne pouvait être mort.

.

Les couinements se firent plus fort, plus durs, plus désespérés. Et Rémus, sans se rapprocher, sut que Fox les avait quittés. Un énorme poids vint s'abattre sur son cœur. Il s'était un peu attaché à ce vieux renard, mais il était surtout immensément triste pour Harry qui venait, une fois de plus, de perdre un membre de sa famille.

Après la mort brutale de ses parents biologiques alors qu'il était à peine âgé de un an, bien que le petit n'en n'ait aucun souvenir – ce qui était le plus triste, selon lui – après le rejet cruel de son oncle et sa tante censés prendre soin de lui après la mort naturelle, elle, de sa mère adoptive, même s'ils n'en n'avaient que très peu parlé, il savait qu'elle avait été très douce et aimante envers Harry, l'enfant de tout juste onze ans passés devait à nouveau faire face au deuil.

Rémus ferma les yeux un instant, tentant de se reprendre malgré la douleur qui pulsait encore dans son dos et les tremblements qui avaient pris ses membres. Lorsqu'il eut récupéré une respiration descente, il se concentra sur ses jambes et se releva. Maladroitement, il atteignit le coin où s'étaient endormi Fox et se laissa tomber lourdement aux côtés des deux boules de poils.

.

\- Papa, papa, réveille-toi, papa, me laisse pas, papa … répétait inlassablement Harry en sanglotant près du corps encore chaud de son père.

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et tout son petit corps était secoué par sa respiration entrecoupée de hoquets. Il sentit à peine la main de Moony se poser sur lui et entendit mais ne comprit les mots qu'il murmurait à son oreille.

Bien sûr, il avait compris. Évidement, il s'y attendait. Oui, son père avait eu une longue vie, heureuse et bien remplie. Non, il n'y avait rien de plus à faire que le laisser partir en paix. Seulement, Harry ne pouvait concevoir la suite de sa vie sans cette présence près de lui, sans ce pilier si fort qui lui apportait assurance, réconfort et amour.

.

Une boule s'était logée dans la gorge de Rémus et ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés. Parfois une larme s'échappait de la barrière de cils et dévalait son visage. Les paroles qu'il prononçait étaient d'un banal, mais il ne savait que faire. Rien ne soulagerait Harry de son chagrin que le rappel de son soutien. Alors il s'assurait que le renardeau le sache par ses mots, par ses caresses, par sa présence, tout simplement.

C'est sur ces entre-faits que Severus se présenta dans la cabane hurlante.

.

Le maître des potions pénétra dans la petite pièce où il savait trouver son ami accompagné des deux renards. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit d'abord personne. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit le tour de la salle du regard. C'est en avisant son ami recroquevillé au sol et toujours nu qu'il s'inquiéta franchement.

D'un pas rapide, il parcourra la distance les séparant et s'aperçut alors des deux boules de poils roulées sous le fauteuil près duquel Rémus était aussi allongé en chien de fusil.

\- Rémus ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Severus avec empressement, s'inquiétant de la gravité de la situation aux vues de leur comportement à tous les trois.

Le loup-garou sursauta et se redressa prestement à la voix de son ami.

\- Severus !

Le maître des potions chercha des yeux une cape pour couvrir le corps de son vis à vis et, la trouvant pliée sur une des chaises dans l'autre coin de la pièce, alla la chercher et aida Rémus à l'enfiler.

Quand le blond fut dignement habillé, il réitéra sa question :

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Rémus ? Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

Rémus soupira et passa une main sur son visage pour y effacer les larmes. Severus se rendit alors compte de l'état de son ami.

\- Tu vas bien ? Harry va bien ?

Il se retourna pour aviser le renardeau et réalisa qu'il couinait faiblement depuis son entrée. Il se précipita alors vers lui et le souleva dans ses bras pour l'ausculter. C'est alors que le renardeau poussa de longs cris d'une tristesse transcendante qui pinça le cœur du professeur. Instinctivement, il referma fortement les bras autour du petit et le serra contre lui.

Le regard qui fit face au sien quand il se tourna vers Rémus pour quérir une réponse à ce comportement suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Têtu et voulant savoir ce qui arrivait à son petit protégé, il se tourna vers Fox. Le vieux renard n'avait pas bougé et maintenant que Severus l'observait, sa position n'était pas naturelle. Son vieux corps ne se soulevait plus au rythme de sa respiration. La réalité le frappa et il ne put que serrer plus encore Harry dans ses bras.

.

Après un long moment où le silence régna sur la vieille bâtisse, le maître des potions décida que le mieux était de rentrer au château. Rémus avait besoin de soins et il ne pouvait laisser le vieux renard pourrir sur place avec Harry à son chevet. Valait mieux regagner un milieu plus confortable pour le petit et enterrer le corps de son père. Il fit part de ses intentions à son ami et, après avoir reçu un simple hochement de tête, il lui intima de s'habiller.

Le loup-garou enfila ses vêtements dans un état second. Puis, aidé par Severus, ils se dirigèrent vers l'école. Harry était toujours logé dans les bras du professeur et Fox lévitait derrière eux. La procession silencieuse gagna Poudlard.

Le maître des potions déposa consciencieusement son ami à l'infirmerie, le laissant aux bons soins de madame Pomfresh et se dirigea vers ses appartements dans les cachots. Là, il invoqua une boite en carton suffisamment grande pour contenir un renard. Il y enferma le corps de Fox et, solennellement, le plaça devant la cheminée.

\- Harry, l'interpella-t-il doucement en le repositionnant dans ses bras de sorte qu'il puisse voir de quoi il parlait. Je vais incinérer ton père, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Le renardeau qui couinait toujours par intermittence, s'interrompit un instant, renifla et secoua la tête.

\- Je vais le brûler, explicita Severus. Es-tu d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête avant de l'enfouir à nouveau dans les robes noires.

Perplexe quant à la réaction, ou plutôt non réaction, du petit, Severus hésita à poursuivre. Cependant, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Dans la culture sorcière d'Angleterre, les hommes étaient enterrés et les animaux, quels qu'ils soient, étaient incinérés, question d'hygiène, mais il s'agissait du père adoptif de Harry. Peut-être y-avait-il dérogation ? Enfin, l'enfant avait donné son consentement.

D'un geste, il fit léviter la boite dans le feu ronflant déjà et regarda le carton s'enflammer. Pour Harry, il resta immobile jusqu'à ce que toute la boite et son contenu soient partis en fumée. Le renardeau, lui, ne sortit pas de sa manche et continua de couiner faiblement.

Lorsque même les bûches furent entièrement consumées et que le feu s'éteignit, Severus retourna voir Rémus à l'infirmerie. C'était inhabituel, en temps normal, il le laissait se reposer toute la journée et plus si nécessaire, mais la situation était loin d'être normale et le professeur ne savait quoi faire de la tristesse de Harry. Le loup-garou saurait le conseiller.

.

Arrivés dans l'antre du dragon qu'était l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, Severus avisa le lit où était étendu son ami et se dirigea vers lui. À son plus grand soulagement, Rémus ne dormait pas et les observa s'approcher en l'interrogeant du regard.

D'un geste, le maître des potions désigna la boule de poils dans ses bras et le loup-garou sourit tristement.

\- Je l'ai incinéré, informa-t-il son ami en chuchotant.

\- Tu as bien fait, le rassura Rémus.

\- Il n'a pas réagi, indiqua Severus incertain.

Le loup-garou eu une moue amusée, bien que son visage soit toujours marqué par la peine et lui répondit avec indulgence :

\- Il a été élevé par un renard, il n'a pas de notion d'enterrement ou d'incinération, Severus. Les renards marquent leur deuil en évitant simplement les endroits fréquentés par le membre de leur famille perdu.

Severus acquiesça pensivement en perdant son regard dans la fourrure charbon du renardeau blotti contre lui.

\- Tu devrais lui proposer de rendre visite à Touffu, je pense qu'il apprécierait d'être en compagnie d'un autre canidé, à défaut d'un autre renard.

Le professeur releva vivement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Touffu, comme Touffu le cerbère de Hagrid qui garde le troisième étage ?

Rémus acquiesça et Severus grimaça.

\- Je t'assure qu'il est inoffensif pour Harry.

Le visage du maître des potions se fit soudain plus sérieux.

\- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose cette nuit, mais avant …

Il souleva le renardeau à hauteur de ses yeux et lui demanda :

\- Veux-tu aller voir … Touffu ?

Harry hocha faiblement de la tête et Severus le déposa au sol. Aussitôt, le petit sortit de la pièce et il put se tourner vers son ami pour lui annoncer :

\- Quirrell a franchi un cap dans sa quête cette nuit.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires, encouragements, merci à ceux qui follow, ou qui lisent sans laisser de traces.

Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 31**

.

Harry s'était blotti entre les gigantesques pattes de Touffu. Le cerbère lui avait fait sa toilette comme chaque fois qu'il venait le voir, à la différence que, cette fois ci, plutôt que d'en ronronner de bonheur, Harry éclata en sanglots, une image similaire de son père s'étant mis en avant dans son esprit. Une petite heure s'était déroulée depuis et il ronflait à présent dans la chaleur du giron de son ami.

Touffu soupira doucement pour ne pas réveiller son minuscule compagnon et le contempla plusieurs minutes. Depuis longtemps, il savait que le père du petit allait les quitter, mais faire le deuil d'un proche était toujours difficile. Ce terme humain lui avait été donné par le renardeau après que Moony le lui ait expliqué quand ils en avaient parlé ensemble.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour les renards, moins encore pour les humains, mais chez les cerbères, la douleur de la perte s'atténuait assez rapidement. Cependant, Touffu savait aussi qu'ils étaient des créatures particulières et il était probable que ce soit différent chez les autres espèces.

Le molosse jeta un œil à la boule de poils charbon lovée contre son flanc et soupira encore une fois. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, il serait là pour lui.

.

\- Peux-tu me répéter tout ça, s'il te plaît ?

Alors qu'il exécrait se répéter, Severus soupira et consentit à obéir à son ami :

\- Cette nuit, ou plutôt la veille au soir, Quirrell a créé une diversion, usant pour cela d'un troll des montagnes, afin de tenter de voler ce qui est gardé où tu sais. Évidemment, une catastrophe n'a pas manqué d'arriver. Le troll, libéré à l'origine dans les cachots, n'a pas tardé à monter les étages et a fait beaucoup de dégâts. Par un malheureux hasard, cette immonde et stupide créature a rencontré une élève.

Rémus, toujours alité, ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur et demanda :

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

Le maître des potions souffla et compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. Il savait que son ami était juste très inquiet, mais il avait horreur d'être interrompu. Il réprima le « Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu le saurais » et lui répondit plutôt :

\- Poppy a préféré la confier à Sainte Mangouste, la jeune Granger est dans le coma et les premiers pronostiques sur sa santé ne sont pas très bons. Elle a été frappée à plusieurs reprises par un objet contondant, sûrement la massue que tenait le troll lorsque Minerva et Filius l'ont immobilisé, en plus d'avoir été violemment projetée contre le mur des toilettes des filles en carrelage.

Le loup-garou avait placé une main sur sa bouche grande ouverte, complètement choqué par ces nouvelles. Il se déroula plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se rappelle de la première chose qu'avait dite son ami.

\- Et Quirrell ?

Severus eu un sourire crispé, mais pas peu fier. Rémus n'avait pas mis longtemps à revenir sur le sujet essentiel et ne s'était pas laissé distraire par les nouvelles plus spectaculaires, certes tristes, mais beaucoup moins importantes. Il apprenait vite le loup.

\- Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire, évidemment. J'ai vite compris le subterfuge quand il est arrivé en courant dans la Grande Salle, jouant la panique et hurlant à qui mieux mieux qu'un troll avait atterri – l'expression « comme par magie » le démangeait bien que, même par magie justement, un tel exploit fut impossible – dans les cachots au moment même où, comme par hasard, toute l'école prend son repas concentré en un seul et unique lieu, laissant le champ libre à quiconque voudrait accomplir un quelconque méfait.

Le professeur eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Son ami était toujours suspendu à ses lèvres, alors il poursuivit :

\- Quirrell a donc profité de la panique créée par son annonce pour courir vers le troisième étage. Le temps que je le rejoigne a suffi au gardien pour agir. Je suis arrivé alors que le cerbère réduisait en charpie la robe de mon cher collègue.

Il s'interrompit et Rémus comprit qu'il ne reprendrait pas son récit sans encouragements.

\- Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Severus ?

Le maître des potions regarda son ami dans les yeux et y vit de la sollicitude. Il souffla et répondit :

\- Touffu …

Il renifla au nom de l'ami quelque peu monstrueux de leur petit protégé. Hagrid n'avait jamais eu de bons goûts.

\- … a été un peu trop enthousiaste à protéger le passage qu'on lui avait confié. Il m'a un peu entaillé la jambe.

\- Severus ?

L'air de Rémus était devenu menaçant. Il voulait connaître toute la vérité et son ami était doué et un peu trop prompt à minimiser ses maux.

\- Poppy m'a déjà réparé, tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Je dois d'ailleurs une fière chandelle à Harry, ajouta-t-il en murmurant plus pour lui même.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce cerbère m'aurait réduit en miette, comme il était parti pour le faire avec Quirrell avant mon arrivée, si notre petit renard n'avait pas parlé de moi à son ami.

Rémus le regarda étonné.

\- Il t'aurait reconnu ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications. Après avoir donné un coup de patte dans mes robes, me griffant au passage, grogna-t-il. Il m'a longuement … reniflé avant de se mettre à me … lécher joyeusement le visage.

Severus s'ébroua à ce souvenir, tandis que le loup-garou explosa de rire. Visualiser son ami si froid et droit se faire renifler et léchouiller par un chien à trois têtes géant était une image qui promettait de lui rester dans la tête un bon bout de temps. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage, incapable de calmer son fou-rire.

Le maître des potions grogna.

\- C'est ça, moque toi de moi.

Il voulait montrer son mécontentement à être la risée de son soit disant ami, mais la moue boudeuse qu'il adopta ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité du blond. Ce dernier devait se tenir aux barreaux de son lit pour ne pas en tomber, tant il était plié en deux.

Severus croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda Rémus de travers, mais une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il était bon de voir le loup-garou rire autant, si peu de temps après la pleine-lune. Harry avait vraiment chamboulé de nombreuses choses. En bien.

Il s'autorisa un micro-sourire.

.

Albus était très ennuyé. Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, tentant de s'éclaircir les idées. L'incident de la veille allait provoquer des émois chez les parents d'élèves et certains voudraient retirer leurs enfants de l'école. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse un communiqué de presse pour contrôler le feu qui ne manquerait pas de se déclarer dès que la population entendrait parler d'un troll à Poudlard ayant blessé une élève assez gravement pour qu'elle doive être conduite à l'hôpital.

Et le rapport que Severus lui avait fait sur son enquête de la soirée n'était pas bon non plus. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait découvert son premier moyen de protection et il allait rapidement trouver comment le contourner. Bien qu'il reste encore de nombreuses étapes, Quirinus aurait encore plusieurs mois pour toutes les passer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il arrive à la pierre.

« Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis », voilà une maxime qu'il appliquait avec son professeur. Bien sûr, il savait que l'homme au turban était un Mangemort. Il ne connaissait pas le lien qu'il avait avec Tom, mais Albus restait persuadé que Voldemort n'était pas mort. Il devait simplement se cacher en attendant son heure.

La pierre philosophale pouvait lui servir. Tom ne devait pas l'obtenir.

Albus n'avait, à ce jour, aucun moyen de le détruire définitivement. Il fallait être patient.

.

Harry se réveilla plus tard dans la journée, alors que la lumière extérieure déclinait déjà. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bailla longuement et releva la tête en claquant mollement sa langue contre son palais. Il observa son environnement et, paresseusement, posa son regard sur Touffu. Celui-ci s'était aussi assoupi. Un faible sourire apparut sur sa frimousse, vite effacé quand une question le tourmenta, en entraînant d'autres.

Pourquoi s'était-il endormi ici ? Quelle heure était-il et où était son père ?

Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il ne pu retenir le sanglot qui lui vint. Et il fut suivi de nombreux autres qui finirent par réveiller son ami.

\- Hé, petit, calme toi. Respire.

Une des trois langues passa sur la fourrure du renardeau tandis qu'une autre tête continuait à lui transmettre des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Inspire, expire. Voilà, c'est bien. Continue.

Ce traitement perdura encore de longues minutes pendant lesquelles le soleil disparut complètement derrière l'horizon. Harry finit par se calmer, mais il avait l'impression qu'un brouillard entourait sa tête. Chaque fois qu'une pensée le menait à son père, sa gorge se serrait et ses yeux s'embuaient.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se concentrer sur quelque chose de concret. Il se tourna vers Touffu et constata qu'il était encore somnolent.

\- Dis, Touffu.

Le cerbère secoua ses têtes et regarda le renardeau.

\- Oui, petit ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais quand je suis pas là ?

\- Je dors, principalement.

\- Et sinon ?

\- Je mange.

\- C'est tout ? Tu ne joues jamais ?

Le colosse regarda son minuscule ami, parcourut des yeux la pièce où ils se trouvaient, puis posa à nouveau les yeux sur Harry.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir de cette salle, elle est vide et est trop petite pour que je puisse y courir. Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre que dormir et manger ? Et attaquer quiconque essaie de rentrer, bien sûr. Comme hier, ajouta-t-il.

Harry dressa ses oreilles sur sa tête.

\- Hier ? Que s'est-il passé hier ?

Touffu eu soudainement l'air incroyablement gêné. Il baissa la tête et passa une patte sur ses museaux. Il y eu un couinement assez ridicule pour la masse qu'était le cerbère et Harry ne sut s'il devait s'en amuser ou s'en inquiéter.

\- Touffu ?

\- Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai réagi aussi vite que j'ai pu. C'est mon rôle de garder la trappe et l'humain au turban a voulu entrer, alors je l'ai attaqué ! Il correspondait à la description que tu m'en avais faite. Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi. Puis un autre humain est entré, mais je ne l'ai pas perçu immédiatement et il a pris un coup. Ce n'était pas intentionnel, c'était par totale inadvertance ! Je suis désolé.

Harry, dont les yeux n'avaient cessé de s'écarquiller au fil du récit, paniqua.

\- Qui ? C'était qui ?

Touffu leva partiellement sa patte de sorte qu'un de ses yeux se pose sur le renardeau. Il prit une grande inspiration et annonça finalement :

\- Ton humain en noir …

Harry eu un hoquet de stupeur et, avant que le cerbère n'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le battant de la chatière, installée par Moony en début d'année, claquait et Touffu se retrouvait seul.

.

Harry courrait dans les couloirs déserts de l'école. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, maintenant, et il n'y avait guère plus que les préfets en chefs et quelques professeurs qui finissaient leurs rondes. Il ne rencontra donc personne.

Quand il arriva devant la porte des appartements de Sev', il gratta frénétiquement le panneau de bois jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre sur son humain numéro 2. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le renardeau se jetait déjà sur lui, couinant et reniflant ses robes dans la crainte d'y découvrir une odeur de sang.

Pourtant, il ne détecta rien. Il fit le tour des pieds du sorcier un bon nombre de fois, mais fut interrompu dans son investigation lorsqu'il fut saisi par deux grandes mains pâles et soulevé jusqu'au poitrail de l'homme.

.

\- Et bien, Harry. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Un couinement retentit puis la boule de poils enfouit son museau dans ses robes, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Que fouines-tu avec tant d'avidité ? Demanda le professeur en refermant la porte derrière lui et s'avançant dans son salon.

Harry ouvrit la gueule mais avant qu'un son n'en sorte, Severus se retrouva avec un poids beaucoup plus lourd que précédemment dans les bras. Harry s'était métamorphosé.

Ce fut une voix plus que chevrotante et toujours un peu plus aigu que la normale que l'enfant demanda :

\- Tu as mal ?

Sur l'instant, le maître des potions ne comprit pas. De quoi pouvait bien parler le petit ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, Harry. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Tu as mal ? Répéta l'enfant en s'agrippant à la chemise de son porteur. Tou-ffu m'a dit que-il t'a vu hi-er.

Severus comprit soudainement. Il sourit alors gentiment au garçon et lui répondit :

\- Non, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai plus mal. Poppy, l'infirmière, m'a soigné.

Ne supportant plus le poids de l'enfant – il avait tout de même onze ans, même s'il était de petite taille –, le maître des potions alla s'installer dans son canapé, gardant Harry sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, tentant de réordonner la pagaille qui régnait sur sa tête. Le petit se cala dans son giron, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

Un certain temps passa avant que le sorcier ne propose :

\- Que dirais-tu d'aller brasser quelques potions ?

.

* * *

Je ne garantie absolument pas d'être à l'heure, en revanche, vous comprenez aisément pourquoi !

Au pire, à dans deux semaines :)


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Bonne année 2017 ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et vous souhaites du bonheur pour cette nouvelle année !

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont lu, encouragé, suivi et qui continuent ! A deux doigts des 400 reviews à ce stade, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Merci encore !

Désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster la semaine dernière et de vous proposer un si petit chapitre ce week end. Vous comprendrez aisément que ce n'était pas des vacances très propice à l'écriture ^^ Entre les allers et venus dans toute la France pour voir la famille, les nombreux repas gargantuesques et les nuits étirées ... :P

Enfin, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que cette suite vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

.

Severus se leva précautionneusement, prenant soin de ne pas laisser tomber le petit corps qu'il tenait contre lui. Harry s'agrippait à la chemise noire, toujours assez peu confiant en ses capacités à tenir debout. L'homme le maintint dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que les petons nus de l'enfant touchent le sol. Lorsqu'il fut certain que le petit était bien campé sur ses deux pieds, une main dans son dos, l'autre devant sa poitrine, sans le toucher, prévenant la moindre perte d'équilibre, il attendit que son apprenti soit prêt.

Un pas après l'autre, Harry progressa lentement jusqu'à la porte qui dissimulait le laboratoire du maître des potions. Le professeur, en l'occurrence d'une toute autre nature qu'à son habitude, le guida patiemment, n'intervenant qu'une seule fois sur son parcours. Il laissa l'enfant s'appuyer contre le mur, le temps qu'il dégage le passage. Quand ce fut fait il se retourna pour continuer à aider son petit protégé, mais celui-ci avait déjà pris les devants, s'appliquant, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable, à marcher seul.

L'homme en noir regarda ému – il devait l'avouer – Harry progresser doucement, pas à pas. Ses genoux étaient un peu tremblants et ses mains étaient tendues dans une volonté de conserver un vague équilibre. Un instant, il crut que l'enfant allait tomber alors qu'il vacilla un peu, mais après une ou deux secondes, il se reprit et se redressa pour poursuivre son chemin. Lui, suivait de près la marche du garçon.

Cependant, Harry ne réussit pas à atteindre son but et le maître des potions se précipita derrière lui pour le rattraper.

\- C'est formidable, Harry ! Tu as fait d'immenses progrès, bientôt, tu pourras marcher seul où tu veux.

Un magnifique sourire s'étira sur le visage de l'enfant.

.

Lorsque Rémus arriva dans les appartements de son ami, ils étaient tout autant silencieux que d'ordinaire. Il eut alors un doux sourire, songeant à la discrétion du professeur de potion.

Le loup-garou était encore à l'infirmerie quand l'heure du repas avait sonné et, exceptionnellement, Mme Pomfresh l'avait libéré alors que sa transformation ne datait que de la nuit passée. Il s'en était étonné, même s'il préférerait rentrer chez lui plus tôt. L'infirmière de Poudlard l'avait toujours gardé au moins une nuit après une pleine lune. Alors quand la vieille femme l'avait autorisé à quitter son antre, il n'avait pas trop posé de questions.

Son premier réflexe avait été de se diriger vers sa chambre car, malgré tout, il se sentait extrêmement fatigué. Cependant, son intuition lui disait de faire un détour par le laboratoire de son ami. Celui-ci serait sûrement encore perturbé par sa nuit. Entre sa confrontation à Quirrell et au cerbère et l'incinération du renard, Severus devait être resté assez perplexe. Rémus voulait donc s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Comme chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans le lieu de vie du maître des potions, il progressait silencieusement. Arrivé à la porte de sa salle de travail, il tendit l'oreille et perçut les bruits caractéristiques d'une préparation de potion. Un autre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

Toutefois, il fronça les sourcils quand il entendit une voix répondre à celle de son ami. Doucement, il poussa le battement de bois et là, il tomba des nues.

Devant lui, Harry se tenait debout – évidemment sous sa forme humaine –, la hanche appuyée contre une paillasse, aux côtés de Severus qui hachait des feuilles dont il n'aurait su reconnaître l'espèce. L'enfant, lui, pilait un ingrédient quelconque et tous deux discutaient. La voix du petit était un peu tremblante et les syllabes étaient encore découpées, mais ses lettres étaient claires et correctement prononcées. L'adulte, en retour, parlait doucement et attendait patiemment que Harry finisse chacune de ses phrases.

Rémus en fut bêtement ému et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Ce fut un reniflement de sa part qui le trahit. Severus du rattraper l'enfant en catastrophe alors que ce dernier avait sursauté et perdu son équilibre.

\- Excuse, moi, Harry, dit-il en se rapprochant, aidant l'autre adulte à le remettre sur ses pieds

\- Ça va, répondit-il de sa petite voix.

Ce qui eut le don de replonger le loup-garou dans ses émotions et sa vue se troubla plus encore. Cependant, le maître des potions refroidit rapidement son enthousiasme en le réprimandant :

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Je te remercie pour ton accueil chaleureux, Severus. On se sent toujours bienvenu chez toi.

Le propriétaire des lieux grogna.

\- Ce n'est pas le souci, tu devrais être au lit, au chaud, en train de te rétablir.

\- Oui, papa, rétorqua très puérilement Rémus souriant.

Puis, plus sérieusement, il expliqua :

\- Poppy m'a libéré. Tu sais bien que je ne serais pas sorti sans sa permission.

Il se tourna vers l'enfant et le félicita :

\- Je suis si fier de toi, c'est formidable ! Tu as tellement progressé en si peu de temps, je n'en reviens pas.

Une larme s'échappa et dévala sa joue. Harry eut un éclat de rire qui ravit les deux adultes. Severus, toujours aussi pudique, préféra lever les yeux au ciel plutôt que de montrer combien ce genre de gestes le touchait et conduisit tout le monde au salon.

\- Tu manges avec nous.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bien une affirmation. Il ne voulait pas que son ami s'affaiblisse plus encore.

Ce fut au tour de Rémus de lever les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, il lui était reconnaissant de cette attention. L'air de rien, il se sentait un peu faible.

\- Tu vas bi-en ?

Le loup-garou se tourna vers l'enfant, étonné. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Harry savait maintenant parler. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer.

\- Je vais bien, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas.

L'enfant lui sourit à son tour puis se tourna vers Severus qui appela un elfe pour lui commander un repas pour trois.

.

Quand le repas fut fini, que les trois sorciers furent rassasiés. Harry étudia tour à tour le visage de ses deux humains. Moony avait l'air fatigué et Sev' était égal à lui même. Il hésita un instant puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, se lança :

\- Moo-ny, qui va me gar-der main-te-nant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible, timidement.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine


	33. Chapter 33

Bonsoir ! Encore un chapitre que j'avais hâte de vous faire partager ^^ Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant :P

Sinon, merci à tous les reviewers, followers, aux encouragements, à ceux qui lisent même sans laisser de traces (littéralement ! le site à eu un bug la semaine dernière, du coup je connais pas les stat de fréquentation ! :P ) ... ça fait plaisir ! :D

Avez vous vu que la veille de noël j'avais posté un petit OS ? ;) Allez voir si le cœur vous en dit !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

.

Rémus resta un instant coi devant le garçon.

\- Moo-ny, qui va me gar-der main-te-nant ? Répéta Harry.

\- Oh, Harry. Tu resteras ici avec nous, bien sûr ! Rien ne change, tu continueras à dormir dans ta chambre. C'est vraiment la tienne, Tiny.

Le maître des potions leva un sourcil à l'entente du surnom, mais ne dit rien. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à dire au petit. Lui n'avait pas de rôle dans la garde de l'enfant. Il était seulement un gardien de temps en temps, quand son ami ne pouvait s'occuper de Harry. Une sorte de … Il n'osait penser au terme « nounou ».

Severus conduisit ses invités au salon, la conversation allait sûrement prendre du temps. Rémus se posa sur le canapé, comme Harry, tandis que le propriétaire des lieux s'assit dans son fauteuil fétiche. Le loup-garou inspira, il se tourna vers le petit et le prit dans ses bras.

Quand tout le monde fut confortablement installé, Rémus se lança dans une explication qu'il espérait claire :

\- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que signifiait « adopter », tu t'en souviens ?

Le petit acquiesça en prononçant un petit « ui », alors il poursuivit.

\- À l'époque, tu n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre certaines choses, donc je n'ai pas approfondi l'explication, mais aujourd'hui, je pense que tu en es peut être capable. Arrête moi si ce n'est pas le cas, nous prendrons tout le temps nécessaire pour que tu saisisses bien tous les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation, d'accord ?

Encore une fois, Harry opina.

\- Dans le monde des humains, les enfants doivent avoir un tuteur. C'est lui qui a la responsabilité de l'enfant, qui en prend soin, le nourrit, l'éduque, etc. Ce sont les parents de l'enfant qui ont naturellement ce rôle. Cependant, il arrive que l'enfant perde ses parents, comme toi.

L'adulte regarda le petit dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il suivait, mais surtout pour contrôler son état d'âme. Harry ne semblait pas perdu, il comprenait les mots du sorcier, mais ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés au rappel de la perte de ses parents, qu'ils soient humains ou non. Quand Rémus s'en aperçut, il le serra plus contre lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Ça n'allait pas être un moment agréable, mais il était nécessaire pour rassurer le petit sur ses craintes d'être abandonné.

\- Quand les parents ne peuvent plus prendre soin de leur enfant, soit parce qu'ils sont morts, soit parce qu'ils sont en incapacité de le faire – et il peut y avoir de nombreuses raisons – alors la responsabilité de l'enfant est passée à d'autres adultes.

Rémus fit une pause pour prendre le temps de moucher Harry qui avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes et qui reniflait à présent contre ses robes. Puis il reprit :

\- Dans ton cas, c'est Ley' qui a obtenu ta garde. Il est devenu ton tuteur officiel. Seulement, son travail ne lui permet pas de rester avec toi continuellement, donc pendant ce temps, c'est moi qui me chargerai de toi. Tu comprends ?

Le petit avait relevé la tête à la mention de l'Auror et un petit sourire s'était épanoui sur son visage.

\- Ley' est mon … tu-teur ?

Rémus acquiesça.

\- Et toi au-ssi ?

\- Officieusement, oui.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. Puis il se tourna vers le maître des potions.

\- Et Sev' ?

Severus déglutit et allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer que, non, il n'était pas son tuteur, juste un ami de ce dernier, mais le tuteur en question le prit de court en répondant à sa place :

\- Aussi.

Le propriétaire des lieux fronça les sourcils et tourna vivement son visage vers le loup-garou. Que lui prenait-il de dire des choses pareil ? Il n'était le tuteur de personne !

Rémus le regardait avec des yeux pétillants, apparemment fier de son coup, et Severus allait répliquer, mais son regard tomba sur le visage rayonnant de leur petit protégé.

.

Cette discussion avait un peu retourné le sévère professeur. Harry avait accepté avec une telle facilité son statut de tuteur officieux. Il en avait fait de même avec Kingsley et Rémus, bien sûr, mais il pensait sincèrement ne pas avoir une si grande place dans le cœur de l'enfant. Il en était heureux. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il en était heureux. Ça lui donnait une certaine responsabilité vis à vis du petit. Oh, il se l'était octroyé de toute façon, mais que celle-ci soit reconnue par son ami – et approuvée, par dessus le marché – le laissait un peu pantois.

Rémus avait fini par succomber à la fatigue et s'était assoupi sur son canapé, Harry toujours blotti contre lui, somnolent. Après un énième bâillement, il conjura un matelas et des couvertures et intima au petit de se coucher. Il n'avait pas de cours à donner le lendemain, puisque c'était le week-end, il pouvait donc momentanément assouplir ses principes.

Il eut un dernier coup d'œil sur les deux corps endormis et se détourna pour rejoindre son propre lit.

.

Rémus faisait couler un bain pendant que Harry se déshabillait. L'adulte avait passé un bon quart d'heure à lui expliquer que les humains se lavaient tous les jours en prenant des douches, des bains, ou en se frottant avec un gant mouillé.

Jusque là, personne n'avait remis en cause la technique « à la renard » qui consistait à se laisser léchouiller par son père. Ils avaient jeté quelques sorts pour rafraîchir ses vêtements, avaient débarbouillé le petit ou lui avaient lavé les mains de temps en temps, mais à aucun moment ils n'avaient pris le temps de vraiment le laver.

Or, à présent, Fox n'était plus là pour prendre soin de lui côté hygiène et Harry devenait un petit garçon auquel il fallait apprendre à se laver correctement et, bientôt, seul.

Il avait donc conduit l'enfant dans la salle d'eau de Severus, équipée d'une baignoire contrairement à la sienne qui ne comprenait qu'une douche étroite ce qui n'était pas pratique pour une première fois. Il devait d'ailleurs penser en faire part au directeur, afin que ce problème soit résolu.

\- Je suis prêt ! S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Rémus se retourna et, effectivement, Harry était prêt pour son bain. Assis par terre, les deux bras en l'air comme pour appuyer sa démonstration, il était nu comme un vers, un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

Le petit était très enthousiaste, comme toujours, à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses.

L'adulte pouffa et vint l'aider à se relever. Puis, ensemble, ils s'approchèrent de la baignoire.

\- Fais attention, Tiny. Tu dois goûter l'eau d'abord.

Harry fronça le nez et allait se pencher pour « goûter l'eau » quand Rémus s'aperçut du quiproquo. Il le retint alors et ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Non ! Merlin …

Il pouffa encore tandis que l'enfant le regardait perplexe.

\- Je voulais dire, avec ta main, goûter l'eau avec ta main, pour savoir si elle n'est pas trop chaude. Je suis désolé.

Il se reprit et explicita :

\- J'ai évidemment fait attention à la température, mais c'est un réflexe que tu dois prendre. Avant d'entrer dans ton bain, avant de diriger le pommeau de douche sur ton corps, tu dois vérifier que l'eau n'est pas trop chaude, ou tu pourrais te brûler.

Harry acquiesça et tendit sa main pour « goûter l'eau ». Timidement, il toucha la surface du bout du doigt. Puis, décidant que l'eau était bonne, plongea sa main dedans. Les remous créés et les petites éclaboussures l'amusèrent beaucoup et, si Rémus ne l'avait pas retenu par les hanches, il aurait y plongé tête la première.

\- Oh la ! Doucement, Tiny ! On va éviter que tu ne te noies dès ton premier bain, si tu veux bien.

L'enfant éclata de rire et plongea énergiquement ses mains dans l'eau, mouillant tout autour d'eux.

\- OK, j'ai compris. Tu t'impatientes. Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'y entrer vraiment, maintenant ?

Harry poussa plusieurs cris, exprimant sa joie et son empressement à vouloir se baigner. Rémus rit avec lui et le porta sous les aisselles pour l'immerger.

\- Attention, Tiny, je te lâche.

Harry s'agrippa alors aux rebords et l'adulte s'éloigna un peu. Quand le petit eu trouvé un équilibre, il se détourna pour prendre savon, shampoing et gant.

\- Bien. Maintenant, Tiny, je voudrais que tu sois attentif. Je te promets de te laisser un peu de temps en suite pour jouer, si tu veux, mais d'abord il faut que tu apprennes les bons gestes.

L'enfant hocha de la tête et se concentra sur lui. Rémus sourit et commença sa leçon. Il enfila le gant, y appliqua une dose de savon et frotta le dos de son petit protégé.

Il allait attaquer les épaules lorsque la porte, dans son dos, s'ouvrit.

\- Salut, Rem', salut Harry !

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Ley' !

Un rire tonitruant retentit alors dans la petite salle d'eau.

.

Kingsley avait terminé la leçon et Harry était tellement content de retrouver l'Auror qu'il n'avait pas tardé à sortir du bain, trop pressé de pouvoir passer du temps avec « son humain numéro deux ». Il leur avait expliqué que c'était ainsi qu'il les nommait dans sa tête quand il était renard et ça avait beaucoup fait rire les adultes.

Ils s'étaient tous assis dans le canapé du salon de Severus, Harry sur les genoux du visiteur, le visage enfoui dans son cou à emplir ses narines de son odeur caractéristique. Rémus était à ses côtés et le propriétaire des lieux, sur son fauteuil, en face de ce beau petit monde. Les deux occupants de Poudlard rapportaient au troisième les immenses progrès de leur petit protégé. À la grande fierté de ce dernier qui ne décrochait pas son sourire brillant et ajoutait des compléments d'information, quand il jugeait que Rémus ne décrivait pas assez bien les faits. Ce qui amusa beaucoup ses tuteurs.

L'enfant lui fit même une démonstration de ses progrès en allant chercher lui même les nouveaux dessins qu'il avait pour Kingsley.

Severus le surveillait du coin de l'œil, au cas où il perdrait son équilibre, tandis que Rémus lui décrivait la scène de la veille, quand il avait découvert que, non seulement, Harry tenait debout et discutait presque correctement, mais, qu'en plus, il marchait tout seul. Le blond faisait de grands gestes, manifestement aussi fier que le gamin de ses progrès. L'Auror n'en dit rien, mais il s'amusait de l'enthousiasme de son ami. Il n'avait jamais douté de ses capacités à devenir un bon tuteur.

Cependant, il fut surprit quand il apprit que la plupart de ces développements s'étaient fait sous l'œil de Severus. L'enfant passait tellement de temps avec le maître des potions, qu'il avait le privilège de voir, le premier, ses progressions.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis un peu jaloux, plaisanta Rémus.

\- Et moi donc ! Renchérit Kingsley. Je suis son vrai tuteur, officiel ! Et je ne vois rien de ses progrès.

C'était dit avec le sourire, mais les deux résidents de Poudlard voyaient bien que c'était un sentiment réel. Rémus plaça d'ailleurs une main réconfortante sur le genou de son ami pour le soutenir. Gardant un sourire sur le visage, le temps n'était pas à la mauvaise humeur. Ils étaient tous contents de se retrouver, même Severus.

Sur ces entre-faits, Harry revint avec une liasse de papiers dans les mains, marchant toujours aussi lentement, concentré sur ses pas. Son visage se dérida lorsqu'il arriva à destination et, une fois de plus, il se laissa tomber sur le grand black.

Fièrement, il lui montra le premier dessin qui représentait le laboratoire de Severus.

\- Là, c'est Sev' qui fait une po-tion et moi à côté.

Kingsley observa les traits du professeur, crayonné en noir et les couleurs dans le chaudron, au centre de la feuille.

\- Ce que Harry ne te dit pas, c'est que tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection d'un filtre du mort vivant sont présents sur le dessin et parfaitement représenté. D'ailleurs, la potion dans le chaudron a la bonne couleur. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

L'Auror regarda le dessin d'un autre œil. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et faisaient l'aller retour sur Harry, le chaudron et Severus qui continuait d'acquiescer.

\- Wahou. Je suis très impressionné, Harry. Ton coup de crayon est très correct, mais tes capacités en mémoire et, si j'en crois ce dessin, en potion sont très impressionnantes ! Je suis impressionné. C'est impressionnant.

\- Tu radote, Ley' ! Commenta Rémus amusé.

\- Certes, admit Kingsley. Mais ce petit est fantastique !

Et Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire en gratitude.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	34. Chapter 34

Bonsoir ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages et encouragements ! Pour les nombreux followers ! Et très nombreux lecteurs ! :D

Ici, une petite tête blonde attendue refait son apparition .. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas quelqu'un à rassurer aujourd'hui ?

L'interpelé releva la tête de son nouveau dessin et fronça un instant les sourcils avant de se redresser au souvenir de la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Touffu. Rémus et Kingsley eurent le même cheminement d'idée tandis que l'enfant quittait la pièce après avoir rapidement repris sa forme de renard. Il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre de parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard sous sa forme humaine sans surveillance et de toute façon il avait besoin de sa forme canine pour communiquer avec le cerbère.

Quand Harry eut quitté les quartiers du directeur de Serpentard, l'ambiance s'alourdit sensiblement dans le salon.

Kingsley souffla un coup et lâcha :

\- Vous n'imaginez pas le ramdam qu'a fait l'arrestation de Pettigrow au Ministère. C'est la folie au département de la justice ! Tous les employés sont réquisitionnés pour enquêter sur les affaires bafouées de l'après guerre 70-81.

\- C'est à dire ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Ça veut dire que tous les emprisonnements qui ont été faits à la va-vite à l'époque vont être révisés.

L'Auror acquiesça à la réponse de l'ancien Mangemort.

\- Ils vont réinterroger plusieurs prisonniers qui ont été enfermés à Azkaban, ainsi que des sorciers relaxés par le gouvernement de l'époque …

\- Ce sont les dernières heures de Fudge, devina Rémus.

\- Et ce serait pas trop tôt ! Affirma Severus qui avait en horreur, comme ses amis, le Ministre actuel de la Magie.

Ce n'était, évidemment, pas lui qui était en fonction dans les années 1980, lorsque tous ces présumés Mangemorts ou innocents avaient été enfermés ou relaxés, mais il était au pouvoir depuis deux ans à présent et rien n'avait changé.

\- Et … Hum. Severus, il est possible que …

Le maître des potions se tendit, mais c'est Rémus qui s'inquiéta au point de presser leur ami :

\- Quoi ? Ils ne vont pas oser remettre en cause l'innocence de Severus ? N'est ce pas 'Ley ?

L'Auror fut gêné par l'intensité des deux regards qui se posèrent sur lui.

\- Sincèrement, j'en sais rien. C'est possible.

Et ce fut comme un couperet qui tombait sur leurs gorges.

Évidemment, cela faisait des années que Dumbledore l'avait couvert et il avait véritablement exercé l'activité d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il avait, avant tout, été un Mangemort. Volontairement, et ce pendant presque trois ans.

Trois années pendant lesquelles il avait commis plusieurs crimes punis par la loi. Même s'il n'avait jamais été le plus actif des Mangemorts puisque c'est son talent pour les potions qui avait intéressé le mage noir. Il avait plus été pris par ses études que par des missions et n'avait, par exemple, jamais commis de meurtre, mais plus d'un moldu était passé sous sa baguette et avait subi ses sorts de torture. Il n'avait, en revanche, jamais usé d'un impardonnable, mais la seule marque sur son bras prouvait qu'il avait eu des idéaux loin d'être éthiques.

Heureusement que Albus avait cru en lui et lui avait donné une deuxième chance. Il avait, paradoxalement, plus risqué sa vie en tant qu'espion qu'en tant que Mangemort.

Il serait cependant juste qu'il soit jugé pour ses actes et qu'il paye sa dette à la société. Severus en était conscient et jamais il ne fuirait devant la justice. Seulement, il craignait, comme Rémus et Kingsley, que la sentence ne soit similaire à tous les hommes de Voldemort, sans distinction, et qu'il finisse à Azkaban.

Le propriétaire des lieux souffla et, d'un geste vague de la main, força le changement de conversation. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de toute façon le pouvoir de changer le vent qui agitait le Ministère.

\- Nous avons aussi de mauvaises nouvelles.

L'Auror porta son attention sur ses deux locataires de Poudlard et demanda :

\- Vous avez des nouvelles sur la Pierre ?

Rémus se lança alors dans un résumé de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry lors d'une pleine lune. Sa réaction à la présence du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, comment sa tête lui faisait mal chaque fois que Quirrell se trouvait à proximité et la manière dont s'était accentué quand leurs regards se croisaient.

L'Auror fronça les sourcils, perplexe face à ces symptômes et inquiet pour Harry.

\- Il lui lancerait des sorts ?

Le loup-garou infirma.

\- Harry assure qu'il n'a pas toujours sa baguette en main lorsque ça arrive.

\- Nous en avons discuté plusieurs fois avec Rémus, assura Severus. Mais on ne voit vraiment pas ce qui pourrait causer de tels maux. Et Albus est au courant, bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il nous a fait partager ses impressions.

Kingsley acquiesça pensif. Il n'avait, présentement, aucune idée de ce qui pourrait être à l'origine de ces réactions et le silence du directeur n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il avait toute confiance en Albus Dumbledore, cependant il savait aussi combien le grand sorcier pouvait être cachotier et manipulateur. L'illustre sorcier devait être le gardien d'un nombre incommensurable de secrets.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit le maître des potions.

Il conta à son tour les événements des jours passés, avec le troll et le cerbère.

\- J'ai entendu parler de cette affaire avec le troll. Les Granger ont d'ailleurs retiré leur fille de Poudlard.

\- Elle s'en est sortie ? Demanda Rémus. On est au courant de peu de choses ici, se lamenta-t-il.

L'Auror acquiesça.

\- En revanche, il n'y a eu aucun écho de cerbère au Ministère.

\- Et ça ne m'étonne pas, commenta Severus. Albus est derrière tout ça.

Kingsley fit alors une drôle de moue. Évidemment, si c'était Albus le commanditaire d'une telle mesure, le Ministère en serait le dernier au courant.

\- Bon, et sinon, qu'a donné cette enquête ? Demanda Rémus pour changer de sujet.

De multiples sujets furent évoqués, plus ou moins sensibles. Ils profitaient de l'absence de Harry pour évoquer ce qui ne pouvait être entendu par un enfant ou tout simplement trop compliqués ou inintéressant pour lui. Ils avaient commencé à aborder les recherches de Rémus lorsque le petit revint.

.

Les trois adultes cessèrent immédiatement la conversation qu'ils avaient entamée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Et alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir un petit renardeau passé le seuil, ils furent étonnés de découvrir Harry sous sa forme de petit garçon, au bras du jeune Malfoy qui faisait office de béquille.

\- Bonjour, professeur, bonjour monsieur Lupin, salua le petit blondinet.

Puis, constatant la présence d'une tierce personne, ajouta :

\- Oh, bonjour, monsieur. Je suis désolé, professeur, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des invités. Harry m'a invité, mais il semble qu'il n'en ait pas eu l'autorisation. Je m'en excuse et vais vous laisser.

Rémus s'était déjà levé pour saluer leur visiteur, mais au rappel du statut qu'avait Severus vis à vis de l'enfant, il s'abstint de faire un geste de plus. Kingsley, quant à lui, se contenta d'un hochement de tête poli pour répondre au salut, mais ne manqua pas de laisser apparaître un micro-sourire au coin de ses lèvres, toujours amusé par l'attitude pompeuse de l'enfant.

Severus l'interpella pourtant :

\- Monsieur Malfoy, attendez. Vous pouvez rejoindre la chambre de Harry, nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre les appartements de Rémus.

Le loup-garou acquiesça pour appuyer les propos du maître des potions et tout le monde se leva pour se diriger vers la tour Serdaigle.

Harry resta accroché au bras de son ami et parcourut courageusement les couloirs debout. Son accoutrement interpella les quelques élèves qu'ils croisèrent. En effet, il était le seul du convoi à porter un simple tee-shirt bleu turquoise, assorti d'un short rouge. Ses pieds nus, ses cheveux en bataille et ses petites lunettes sur le nez pour compléter le tout. Évidement, ça détonnait un peu.

D'ailleurs, Drago s'en aperçut et se jura d'en dire un mot à son ami. Il était inconcevable pour lui de fréquenter quelqu'un si mal vêtu. Enfin, il ne fut pas le seul car, à peine entré dans ses quartiers, Rémus contrôla la température des petons du petit brun et lui fit enfiler des chaussettes.

\- À terme, il faudra apprendre à marcher avec des chaussures, Tiny. Tu vas finir par attraper froid à fouler les pierres gelées de Poudlard pieds nus. D'autant plus que la météo est encore à peu près clémente pour l'instant, mais elle ne va pas tarder à dégénérer franchement avec l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver.

Rémus laissa les enfants seuls dans la chambre de Harry et rejoignit ses amis au salon. Drago se tourna alors vers le petit brun et un immense sourire, jusque là réprimé, s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Wahou ! Depuis quand tu marches ? C'est génial ! Tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir tout seul et venir dans notre salle commune, rencontrer les autres élèves !

\- C'est Sev' qui m'a a-ppris, annonça fièrement Harry. Et Moo-ny aussi, bien sûr.

\- Au fait, c'est qui l'autre homme ? Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu au Ministère quand mon père m'y a emmené l'an dernier.

\- Ley', c'est un ami de Moo-ny et Sev', c'est mon tuteur ! C'est quoi le Mi-ni-stère ?

Drago jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à son ami avant de se rappeler qu'il venait de débarquer dans le monde magique et qu'il n'était pas encore familier avec son fonctionnement.

\- C'est l'endroit où les sorciers travaillent pour diriger le monde magique, il y a plusieurs services, en plus du bureau du Ministre lui même. Il y a le département des jeux et sports magiques, le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, le département de la coopération magique internationale, celui de la justice magique, ou encore des transports magiques, de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques et enfin, le département des mystères.

Harry fut noyé sous la vague d'informations que venait de lui donner son ami et ne retint pas la moitié des noms des départements. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait être un département.

\- C'est quoi un département ?

Drago le regarda avec de grands yeux. Puis il réfléchit à une explication qu'il pourrait donner à quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien et se rendit compte qu'il était bien incapable de mettre des mots sur la définition du mot.

\- Hum. Je ne sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. C'est un endroit où travaillent les sorciers des différents départements, j'imagine.

\- Comme une salle de classe ? Demanda Harry.

\- Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas qu'un lieu physique, c'est aussi une institution !

\- C'est quoi une ins-ti-tu-tion ?

Drago soupira, conscient que son ami avait trop de lacunes pour tout comprendre et lui trop peu de vocabulaire pour expliquer correctement. Il n'était même pas certain de savoir exactement ce qu'était une « institution ». Son père employait cette expression couramment et c'était le terme qu'il lui avait donné lorsque, des années plus tôt, il avait posé la même question que Harry, mais, s'il voulait être honnête, il n'avait pas tout compris.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua alors le petit blond.

\- C'est bi-zarre de dire des mots que tu co-nnais pas, remarqua Harry.

Drago, pour changer de sujet, haussa les épaules et sortit une lettre de sa poche. Son ami sentit tout de suite le changement qui s'opéra chez lui et devint très sérieux, venant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- En-core une le-ttre de ton pè-re ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Drago acquiesça silencieusement. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur l'enveloppe et il prit une grande inspiration. Un Malfoy ne pleurait pas. Harry laissa son ami parler.

\- Il veut que je quitte Poudlard. Il veut que je rejoigne Durmstrang. Il le voulait déjà avant, mais ma mère ne voulait pas que je parte loin et a insisté pour que je sois scolarisé au Royaume-Unis. L'incident avec le troll qui a pénétré dans l'école et a blessé une élève, même si c'est une née-moldue, est un excellent prétexte pour lui. Je ne sais pas si ma mère va réussir à obtenir gain de cause, cette fois.

Sa gorge se serra à ces mots. Il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard. Toute son enfance il avait entendu les récits de ses parents et de leur entourage à propos de l'illustre école de sorcellerie, l'une des plus réputée d'Europe. Il savait, en plus, que l'enseignement dispensé à Durmstrang était plus dur qu'à Poudlard et il avait peur de perdre l'influence qu'il avait déjà acquise ici. Entre ces murs, il pouvait facilement évoquer son nom de famille et tout le monde savait qui il était. Ce ne serait sûrement pas le cas là-bas et il ne voulait pas être personne. Il voulait qu'on le reconnaisse, il aimait l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Harry sentit sa détresse et, dans un geste réconfortant, vint frotter sa tête et son visage contre l'épaule et celui de Drago. Celui-ci sursauta au geste et eut un mouvement d'écart. Puis il se souvint des origines de son ami et revint à sa position originelle, laissant le petit brun lui prodiguer, à sa manière, une étreinte amicale.

.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, alors que les deux enfants étaient revenus à des sujets de conversation plus légers et avaient joués un peu entre eux, que Rémus vint les interrompre.

\- Drago, il est bientôt l'heure du repas, tu devrais rejoindre tes amis.

Le petit blond acquiesça et se relevait déjà pour saluer son ami.

En chemin vers la sortie des appartements du loup-garou, Harry, encore accroché au bras de Drago, lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que je pou-rrais a-ller man-ger a-vec lui un jour ?

Rémus lui sourit alors et répondit :

\- Bien sûr, Harry. Dès que tu serras un peu plus sûr sur tes jambes et que tu marcheras correctement, tu pourras l'accompagner dans la Grande Salle.

Un magnifique sourire se dévoila sur le visage de l'enfant à cette réponse.

\- Mais il faut que tu sois conscient que tous les élèves de Poudlard voudront alors t'approcher pour te poser des questions. Et tu devras manger correctement, aussi, ajouta Severus depuis le fauteuil qu'il occupait au salon.

Rémus jeta un regard noir à son ami alors que Harry avait un peu blanchi à la perspective d'avoir à faire aux autres enfants de l'école.

\- T'inquiète pas, Harry. Je serais là et personne ne t'approchera si je le décide, le réconforta Drago.

Et Harry retrouva ses couleurs avant de se mettre à léchouiller la joue de son ami.

Rémus eu tout juste le temps de le réceptionner avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre tant le geste de Drago fut violent. La surprise et le dégoût qu'il ressentit quand la langue du petit brun s'était posée sur sa peau lui fit faire un pas en arrière en relevant brutalement les bras pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son ami.

\- Beurk ! Ne fais plus jamais ça ! C'est dégoûtant ! S'exclama le petit blond en s'essuyant la joue d'un mouchoir.

\- Doucement, Drago, relativisa Rémus. Harry ne te voulait pas de mal, c'est sa manière de te faire la bise.

À ces mots, l'enfant rougit et Severus et Kingsley qui s'étaient tous deux levés, prêts à intervenir en cas d'incartade, se détendirent. Le petit aristocrate émit quelques grognements et s'enfuit rapidement, quittant les appartements de Rémus pour rejoindre ses amis et oublier cet incident.

Harry, toujours au sol dans les bras du loup-garou, émit un petit geignement qui rapporta l'attention sur lui.

\- Oh, Tiny. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que Drago ne t'en veut pas, il a juste été surpris.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	35. Chapter 35

Bonsoir ! Merci à tout le monde pour votre fidélité ! Merci aux 11 reviewers réguliers, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir d'avoir votre avis, que vous partagiez votre enthousiasme ! Merci à ceux qui m'encourage aussi ! Et aussi aux followers et aux lecteurs fantômes toujours plus nombreux ! :)

J'ai noté une baisse de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, j'espère que je ne suis pas directement en cause ... Je répète que je suis toujours ouverte à toute critique, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

.

Les trois adultes durent passer leur repas à distraire Harry pour qu'il en oublie l'incident avec Drago. Ce fut Kingsley qui remporta la palme grâce à son jeu de cuillères virevoltantes qui venaient donner la béquée à l'enfant après un ballet aérien des plus comiques. Au grand damne de Severus qui regardait le spectacle, blasé.

Puis il fut temps de se coucher pour leur petit protégé qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire depuis le dessert.

L'Auror porta l'enfant devenu incapable de faire l'effort de marcher pour rejoindre sa chambre et le plaça dans son lit. Harry était déjà dans une tenue propre pour dormir, s'étant changé après son bain, juste avant le dîner. Kingsley lui retira seulement ses lunettes, pour qu'elles ne le gênent pas dans son sommeil, et le borda.

\- Je m'en vais ce soir, j'ai des choses à mettre en ordre pour reprendre le travail lundi, mais je passerai te voir cette semaine. Je ne devrais pas avoir de mission avant quelques temps.

\- Tu ren-tres chez toi ? Demanda l'enfant d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Et oui, il faut bien que je m'occupe un peu de ma maison.

\- Elle est co-mment ta mai-son ?

\- C'est une grande maison, dans la campagne anglaise. Il y a un jardin et des champs autours.

\- Elle est jo-lie ?

\- Elle ne paie pas de mine, mais elle est confortable, répondit l'Auror.

Puis son sourire se fit complice et il chuchota à l'oreille de Harry :

\- Si tu veux, tu pourras venir passer les vacances chez moi et visiter ma maison.

L'enfant émit un petit cri enthousiaste qui fit rire l'adulte. Kingsley lui passa une main dans les cheveux et lui embrassa le front.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever et quitter la chambre, quand Harry l'interpella :

\- Ley', c'est quoi des va-can-ces ?

L'Auror pouffa et rétorqua :

\- Les questions c'est pour la journée, tu demanderas à Rémus !

Le susnommé pénétra à ce moment dans la pièce, venu pour embrasser Harry avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on me demandera ? S'enquit-il.

\- C'est quoi des va-can-ces ? Répéta Harry.

\- Oh ! Hum, je t'expliquerai une autre fois, Tiny. Il est temps de dormir maintenant, chenapan.

Rémus caressa les cheveux de l'enfant, à son tour, puis éteignit la lampe de chevet près du petit lit et s'en retourna dans le salon.

Avant de fermer la porte de la chambre, il glissa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et chuchota :

\- Bonne nuit.

L'enfant avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'il rejoignit déjà les bras de Morphée.

.

Severus profitait d'une matinée sans cours à dispenser pour aller cueillir quelques plantes dans la forêt interdite. Il y avait des stocks d'ingrédients à renouveler. Il avait donc offert à Harry de l'accompagner et celui-ci avait sauté sur l'occasion d'aller se dégourdir les pattes.

La température extérieure commençait sérieusement à chuter et le professeur n'avait pas voulu qu'il s'enrhume. Il lui avait donc laissé le choix. Soit il s'habillait plus chaudement, soit il venait sous forme de renard, mais dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas hésiter à lui dire s'il prenait froid. Et comme Harry ne supportait toujours pas de porter autre chose que les tee-shirts et shorts que Flitwick avait ensorcelés, il était venu à quatre pattes.

Ils déambulaient dans le sous bois depuis presque une demi-heure, lorsque le maître des potions découvrit un coin de prairie où poussaient plusieurs asphodèles. Ce n'était malheureusement ni l'époque de floraison, ni celle de semence. Cependant, l'endroit était à retenir. Il nota mentalement le chemin parcouru de sorte à pouvoir retrouver sa localisation. Puis il poursuivit ses investigations, suivit du renardeau qui jouait à faire semblant de chasser du gibier.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir marché encore une heure environ que Severus s'arrêta ébahi devant un buisson.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Un Brockhill Goldleaf ! Regarde, Harry, interpella-t-il. C'est une variété rare de Chimonanthe. Il est en pleine période de floraison et c'est idéal pour une récolte.

Le renardeau curieux s'approcha mais, sous cette forme, il était trop petit. Une seconde après, il se métamorphosa.

Severus s'était penché sur l'une des branches et sentait le parfum de miel tout en continuant son exposé.

\- C'est une plante originaire de Chine, que les européens ont ramené de leurs voyages au XVIIIème siècle. C'est une floraison précoce, normalement, les fleurs apparaissent plutôt à la fin du mois, voire en décembre, dans nos régions. Chez les moldus, elle est utilisée pour soigner les rhumatismes ou faire un excellent poison à action lente. On peut aussi en extraire de l'huile pour … Harry ! Par Merlin ! Tu vas attraper la mort !

Le maître des potions venait de remarquer l'accoutrement de son petit protégé. Il s'empressa de décrocher sa cape et d'emmitoufler l'enfant dessous. Il jeta, en suite un sort de réchauffe dessus, ainsi que sur ses propres vêtements, pas tout à fait adaptés à la météo sans la protection du manteau.

\- Es-tu complètement inconscient ?

\- Je vou-lais voir la f-leur !

Severus soupira.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire, me faire signe.

Puis il avisa les pieds nus.

\- C'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-il.

Il se pencha soudainement et prit Harry dans ses bras, coinçant consciencieusement les pans de sa cape sous les petons de l'enfant. Une fois bien placer sur sa hanche, il regarda sévèrement le jeune garçon.

\- Tu avais choisi ta forme animagus pour cette balade, gronda-t-il. Je t'avais prévenu qu'il ferait froid et que tu devrais te prémunir de ce froid. Tu as préféré ne pas supporter le manteau et j'ai respecté ton choix. Ta part du marché était de rester sous ta forme de renard afin de ne pas tomber malade.

Harry baissa la tête honteusement.

\- Ui, Sev'. Par-don, Sev'.

\- C'est pour ton bien, Harry. Comment pourrions nous faire de nouvelles potions si tu es alité ?

L'enfant releva la tête timidement, sentant le changement de ton. Quand il vit l'étincelle de malice dans le regard noir de son porteur, il lui offrit un sourire complice.

\- Bien, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui. La chimonanthe. Ses fleurs, une fois séchées, sont utilisées dans les potions de mémoire ! Moins la plante à été touchée par les pollutions urbaines, plus elle est efficace. Je peux facilement m'avancer à dire qu'elle doit être des plus pures en ayant poussé ici.

De son bras libre, il s'activa à ouvrir la besace qu'il avait emporté et la plaça au niveau de sa taille.

\- Puisque j'ai les mains prises, tu vas devoir te charger de la cueillette. Au fond du sac, tu trouveras une paire de ciseaux. Fais attention à ne pas te blesser.

Il rehaussa le fond de la besace de sa main gauche tandis que Harry fouillait dedans. Puis, quand l'enfant eu l'outil bien en mains, il raffermit sa prise sur lui de son bras droit et donna les consignes :

\- Ne coupe pas trop près des pétales, prend un peu de marge, mais pas trop de tige non plus. Il ne faudrait pas que les fleurs s'abîment dans le sac.

Severus réajusta l'emplacement de la sacoche sous les ciseaux et Harry sectionna la première fleur, très concentré sur sa tâche. Il n'était pas encore très habile de ses mains et ne voulait pas rater la mission que lui avait donnée le professeur.

Un petit bout de langue dépassa de ses lèvres quand il attaqua la troisième tige. Ses sourcils étaient de plus en plus froncés, mais il prenait de l'aisance.

Le maître des potions déclara qu'ils en avaient suffisamment quand deux branches entières furent dénudées. Le buisson avait à présent un drôle d'aspect, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Harry, très fier d'avoir eu la confiance de Severus et d'avoir réussi sa tâche.

\- Je voudrais trouver encore quelques marguerites. Leurs racines sont utiles pour de nombreuses potions. Te souviens-tu de celle que nous avons réalisée le mois dernier et qui en nécessitait ?

Harry fit une moue méditative et plongea dans ses souvenirs. Quelques secondes plus tard son visage s'éclaira :

\- La po-tion de ra-ta-ti-na-ge, répondit-il avec difficulté.

Il fut récompensé par l'un des rares sourires de son porteur qui le félicita de surcroît :

\- Exactement ! C'est excellent, Harry. Je suis fier de toi. Bien, mettons nous en route, les sortilèges de chauffage sur nos vêtements ne vont pas tenir indéfiniment. Veux-tu te retransformer où je métamorphose un manteau.

Harry grimaça, gigota et prit sa forme animagus dès qu'il toucha terre.

\- Bien, fit Severus avant de se détourner et de poursuivre sa recherche d'ingrédients.

Finalement, il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'il sentit la petite mâchoire du renardeau pincer et tirer le bas de son pantalon. Baissant le regard, il comprit que Harry voulait s'adresser à lui. Soupirant, il lui fit un geste de la main pour l'autoriser à se transformer, tout en retirant sa robe qu'il s'empressa de métamorphoser en deux manteaux plus courts. Il se hâta de déposer un exemplaire sur les épaules de l'enfant et de le prendre dans les bras. Le petit n'était pas encore prêt à supporter des chaussures.

Une fois bien calé dans l'étreinte de l'adulte, Harry commença à déblatérer. Il posait des questions sur les potions et leurs ingrédients et Severus attendait toujours avec patience la fin de ses phrases pour y répondre. L'enfant s'exprimait encore avec difficulté.

\- Moo-ny m'a a-che-té un né-cé-ssai-re à po-tion pour que je m'en-traîne, mais c'est un jou-et ! C'est pour les bé-bés !

Severus haussa un sourcil, amusé.

\- Je lui en toucherai un mot et t'achèterai un véritable petit nécessaire à potion tel que je les préconise pour mes première-année, si tu me fais une promesse.

Il lança un regard très sérieux à l'enfant qui lui répondit d'un sec hochement de tête, tout aussi important.

\- Tu ne feras jamais de potion sans la surveillance d'un adulte tant que je ne t'en aurais pas juger apte et, même alors, tu devras toujours prévenir quelqu'un de tes intentions. C'est une discipline qui peut être très dangereuse et je ne veux pas que tu la prennes à la légère.

\- Ui, Sev', promit Harry.

.

Le maître des potions avait ralenti son allure sur le chemin du retour. Harry avait finit par se retransformer en renardeau et peinait à suivre ses grandes foulées. Sans compter que le petit avait gambadé tout l'après midi. Sa langue pendouillait de sa gueule entrouverte et il portait la tête basse. L'adulte lui avait proposé de le porter, mais l'enfant avait refusé.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements de Rémus, Tiny alla s'effondrer sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Le loup-garou regarda son petit protégé traverser le salon et se laisser tomber devant l'âtre. Il jeta un regard perplexe à son ami qui lui répondit tout simplement :

\- Il a beaucoup marché.

L'hôte acquiesça, compréhensif.

\- Veux-tu une tasse de thé ?

\- Non, merci. Je vais aller conditionner ce que l'on a récolté avant que ça ne s'abîme.

\- Tu dînes avec nous ?

Le maître des potions lança un « _tempus_ » et répondit :

\- Je serais de retour dans deux heures.

Une fois encore, Rémus opina et alors que Severus quittait les lieux, il rejoignit Harry.

L'homme s'agenouilla près du petit corps dont la cage thoracique s'élevait à un rythme accéléré. Il passa la main dans la fourrure du renardeau, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ralentisse. Lorsque son souffle fut calme, il reprit forme humaine.

\- Tu me racontes, demanda Rémus.

Harry lui offrit un sourire comblé et se mit à décrire avec enthousiasme son après midi. Puis il arriva au moment gênant où Severus s'était fâché. C'était assurément un mauvais souvenir, bien que l'homme n'ai pas été sévère, se faire réprimander fut pour Harry un mauvais moment à passer.

\- Sev' m'a gron-dé … C'est ma fau-te, je suis de-ve-nu hu-main a-lors que j'a-vais choi-si de res-ter en re-nard, mais je vou-lais lui par-ler et j'ai ou-bli-é.

\- Tu as été puni ? Demanda Rémus avec une touche de sollicitude malgré l'air sévère qu'il avait pris.

Severus, Kingsley et lui s'étaient mis d'accord dès le début. En aucun cas une punition donnée par l'un d'entre eux ne devait être levée par un autre, quelle que soit les conséquences. S'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, ce serait hors d'écoute du petit qu'ils en discuteraient.

Harry, sincère, secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Non, ajouta-t-il timidement.

Il disait la vérité, Severus n'avait rien dit qui s'apparentait à une punition.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai, je demanderais à Severus. Gare à toi si tu as menti.

\- Je te jure ! Dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

\- D'accord, je te crois, Tiny. Il a eu raison de te gronder, tu aurais pu tomber malade et ça aurait été dommage, tu ne trouves pas ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Aller, viens là.

Rémus tendit les bras et prit l'enfant contre lui, le réconfortant d'un câlin plein de tendresse.

\- Tu sais, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je crois que tu as ramolli le cœur de Severus.

Il s'écarta un peu pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, tout en le gardant dans ses bras. Un air espiègle brillait dans son regard.

\- Jamais, auparavant, il ne serait resté si calme. Il n'a même pas usé de sarcasme, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche, fit-il amusé.

\- Il re-ssem-blait à pa-pa, avoua Harry.

Rémus éclata de rire. L'enfant resta perplexe devant son fou rire. Il n'avait pu retenir un petit sourire de s'installer sur ses lèvres, la bonne humeur du loup-garou étant communicative.

C'est dans cet état d'allégresse que les retrouva Severus pour le dîner.

\- Et bien, je vois que Harry a retrouvé toute son énergie, fit leur invité d'un air faussement grinçant.

L'enfant, comme à son habitude, poussa un cri enthousiaste à l'arrivée de son humain en noir. Il avait beau avoir passé la moitié de la journée ensemble, Harry était toujours content de le voir.

\- Harry m'a dit que tu ressemblais à son papa, rapporta Rémus une fois qu'ils furent tous installés.

Severus fit une grimace, une image de James Potter passant furtivement dans son esprit. L'air mutin de son ami lui assura qu'ils avaient eu la même image en tête. Harry, lui, inconscient de leur pensée, s'échinait à amener sur sa fourchette un peu de carottes râpées.

Pour se venger, le professeur rapporta alors la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le petit à propos d'un certain nécessaire à potion « pour bébé ». Rémus, outré, ouvrit grand la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Traître ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son voisin.

Dans une envolée de carottes, Harry cria de joie, des mains chatouilleuses l'attaquant de toutes parts.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements, merci aussi aux followers et lecteurs fantômes ! Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux et ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

.

Severus réfléchissait, de concert avec Rémus, à la demande de son élève. Drago Malfoy voulait emmener Harry au premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Selon lui, c'était une mauvaise idée. Il y aurait trop de monde. Cependant, son ami pensait que cela pourrait consister en un premier essai de confrontation à la population pour leur petit protégé. Il n'y serait pas le centre de l'attention. Les deux amis s'affrontaient à coups d'arguments chacun tout aussi valable que le précédent.

\- Il faudra qu'il accepte de s'habiller, renchérit Severus.

\- Tu m'as toi même dit qu'il avait accepté le manteau lors de votre sortie !

\- C'était juste quelques minutes, il a voulu se retransformer tout de suite après. Et il ne s'agit pas que d'un manteau, s'il faut qu'il passe inaperçu, il devra porter un uniforme de Poudlard, avec des chaussures et une écharpe !

\- Nous pourrions demander à Flitwick d'ensorceler un ensemble complet …

\- Il faut surtout que Harry apprenne à porter des vêtements normaux, ce n'est pas le rôle de Filius de lui confectionner des habits !

\- Tu dévies du sujet, Severus. Harry est sorti de la vie sauvage il y a seulement trois mois ! Comment veux tu qu'il apprivoise nos us et coutumes en seulement trois mois ? Il fait déjà des progrès fulgurants pour un garçon de onze ans. Je te rappelle qu'à cet âge là, l'apprentissage n'est plus aussi facile qu'en bas âge. Il faut y aller doucement avec lui, ou je crains un blocage.

Le maître des potions leva un sourcil.

\- Un blocage ?

Rémus acquiesça, un air soucieux affiché sur le visage.

\- Dans mes recherches, j'ai trouvé plusieurs cas d'enfants qui ont été élevés avec des animaux. Aucun n'était animagus, bien sûr, Albus nous a bien dit qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de cas similaire à celui de Harry, il n'avait pas tord. Il y a quelques mentions de cas rares dans des livres anciens, mais ils relèvent plus de la légende.

Le loup-garou alla chercher un carnet qui reposait jusqu'alors sur un bureau, dans un coin de la salle, et le feuilleta un peu.

\- Tiens, regarde.

Il tendit le carnet à présent ouvert à une page particulière à Severus et pointa du doigt un paragraphe. Celui-ci rassemblait, en une liste assez longue, tous les cas d'enfants-loup, d'enfants-ours, d'enfants-gazelle, ou encore d'enfants-porcs, ou d'enfants-chèvre et tant d'autres cas plus improbables les uns que les autres.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse vraiment comparer leurs cas à Harry, mais pour ce qui est de leur rythme d'éducation ou, pour certains, de rééducation, je pense que les progressions peuvent être assez proches.

Il laissa son ami parcourir ses notes pendant quelques minutes, puis ajouta.

\- Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors Harry est vraiment plus doué que la moyenne. Certains des enfants décrits ici, ont mis plusieurs années, voir n'ont jamais réussi à se redresser en position debout. La plupart ne parlaient pas du tout. Et je ne parle pas de socialisation, celle-ci était quasiment nulle, même à la fin de leur vie.

Rémus soupira.

\- J'espère vraiment que le cas de Harry est différent du leur.

Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

\- Ils sont tous morts prématurément, sans aucune exception.

Il ne répondit rien, mais la lueur d'inquiétude qui brilla dans les yeux noirs de son ami, confirma à Rémus qu'ils étaient du même avis sur ce point.

Severus soupira alors.

\- Demande à Filius, pour l'uniforme. Je vais briefer Drago. Il est hors de question que Harry soit une bête de foire. Il ne doit en aucun cas diffuser l'information de la présence du petit à ce match.

Rémus sourit, heureux de l'acceptation de son ami et amusé par l'adjectif utilisé pour désigner leur protégé. Severus avait tendance à obstruer de son esprit que Harry avait le même âge que ses étudiants de première année. Il devait avouer que lui même l'oubliait aussi parfois.

.

\- Tiny, mon ange, viens voir un peu par ici.

Harry, toujours accoutré de son short et tee-shirt, rouge et bleu, sortit de sa chambre sur les genoux, mains au sol. Rémus le regarda arriver avec un air désapprobateur.

\- Tiny, essaie de te lever.

L'enfant émit un faible grognement. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de faire l'effort.

\- Allez, mon grand. Je sais que ça te demande beaucoup de concentration, mais plus tu t'exerceras à marcher, mieux tu y arriveras et plus rapidement tu pourras te déplacer seul.

Harry lui jeta un regard mi-figue mi-raisin, s'asseyant sur ses talons.

\- Essaye de marcher jusqu'à moi et ensuite je te montre quelque chose qui devrait te plaire, négocia Rémus avec un sourire en coin.

Une étincelle de curiosité s'alluma sur le visage du petit, puis un air déterminé s'y afficha. Il se plaça d'abord à quatre pattes, s'accroupit et poussa de ses bras pour se redresser. Il s'éleva doucement, les mains loin du corps pour acquérir un maximum d'équilibre. Une fois debout, il regarda droit devant lui, directement dans les yeux ambrés de Moony.

Un pas après l'autre, sous les encouragements de l'adulte qui lui tendait les bras, il s'approcha de son but. Sa concentration ne flancha pas, il garda le cap même après avoir failli tomber en se cognant les orteils contre le pieds d'une chaise.

Quand, enfin, ses doigts tendus devant lui atteignirent la main de Rémus, celui-ci le prit dans ses bras puissant et l'enserra dans une chaude étreinte. Il le félicita avec humeur, puis lui montra ce qu'il avait sorti pour lui.

\- Regarde un peu ça, Tiny.

Il libéra un de ses bras et désigna plusieurs pots et barquettes de couleurs, disposés sur la table basse du salon.

\- Ceci, c'est de la peinture.

Ensuite, il montra un tas de cadres de bois avec du tissu blanc tendu dessus.

\- Là, ce sont des châssis et des toiles, des supports pour peindre.

Puis, attirant Harry plus près de l'atelier improvisé, il lui désigna de courts bâtons avec ce qui ressemblait à des poils au bout.

\- Enfin, voici des pinceaux. Tout le matériel pour peindre, en somme, conclut-il en claquant sa main contre sa cuisse après avoir levé le bras pour appuyer sa démonstration.

Rémus aida Harry à s'asseoir et se plaça à ses côtés. Il s'empara d'un pinceau, le trempa dans un des pots de peinture, celui de couleur bleue devant lui, puis appliqua les pigments sur une simple feuille. Il y en avait tout un tas, sur le côté de la table, il en avait mis pour faire des essais.

\- Tu comprends comment ça fonctionne ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'enfant.

Harry acquiesça d'un coup sec de la tête, fronça les sourcils et se saisit, à son tour, d'un des ustensiles à poils. Il choisit le plus gros, conscient que ce serait sûrement le plus simple à manier, puis le plongea dans le pot vert. Rémus plaça une toile devant lui, sous son bras et l'encouragea d'un petit geste de la tête.

Le pinceau vint se poser lentement sur le tissu et laissa derrière lui, comme timidement, une vague marque verte. Elle s'estompa rapidement, ne laissant que de minces traits plus clairs, par intermittence, épuisant la réserve de peinture qui s'était coincée entre les poils fins.

Harry regarda son œuvre d'un air circonspect. Une moue perplexe, une grimace d'insatisfaction et une bouille contrariée défilèrent sur le visage de l'enfant. Rémus ne pu retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Ne regarde pas la toile ainsi, Tiny. Elle ne t'a rien fait, pouffa-t-il. C'est difficile de manier le pinceau et plus encore de maîtriser l'art de la peinture. Le plus important, ce n'est pas ce que tu représentes. Le plus important c'est que tu t'amuses !

Harry le regarda plonger sa main dans l'une des barquettes suffisamment large pour la laisser passer entièrement. Quand il la releva, elle était pleine de peinture rouge. Ses deux sourcils se haussèrent haut derrière sa frange, étonné par le geste de Rémus qu'il aurait pensé être une bêtise. L'adulte, plutôt que de grimacer à cause de la souillure, afficha un immense sourire et appliqua sa main à même la toile, laissant apparaître, en la retirant, une belle empreinte.

\- Et voilà ! S'exclama Rémus, fier de lui.

Harry poussa un cri ravi et l'imita aussitôt. C'était effectivement bien plus drôle de plonger les mains dans la substance pâteuse et froide et de l'appliquer à coup de grandes claques sur le tissu. Bientôt, la toile fut couverte d'empreintes de toutes les couleurs, de deux tailles différentes.

\- Et si tu la signais ?

Rémus lui présenta un pinceau enduit de peinture noire, plus fin que celui qu'il avait sélectionné au début. Harry le saisit et, tirant la langue, traça maladroitement les bâtons qui constituaient le H de son prénom. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de le finir puisque les pigments s'étaient épuisés.

\- Remet un peu de peinture sur ton pinceau et continue, lui expliqua Moony calmement.

L'enfant opina et obéit.

Les lettres H et A furent correctement tracées, sans trop de difficulté, mais la courbe du premier R lui posa problème.

\- Va doucement et n'hésite pas à tourner le poignet ou bouger le bras entier pour être plus fluide dans ton mouvement.

Harry se concentra davantage et s'appliqua à faire son deuxième R avec plus d'adresse. C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rémus se leva, laissant derrière lui Harry qui inscrivait la dernière lettre de son prénom avec application.

De l'autre côté du panneau de la porte, se tenait le petit professeur de sortilèges.

\- Bonjour, Rémus. Bonjour, Harry, lança-t-il plus fort à l'intention de l'enfant au fond du salon.

\- Bonjour, Filius. Je t'en prie, entre.

L'hôte laissa passer son invité et celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à la table basse, contemplant l'œuvre tout juste achevée. Harry releva le nez et sourit en reconnaissant le vieux petit sorcier.

\- Fi-yus ! S'exclama-t-il.

L'interpellé rit de l'appellation écorchée de son prénom.

\- C'est Filius, Harry, corrigea Rémus.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, s'empressa de relativiser le petit professeur. Ce sont deux syllabes qui se succèdent assez peu faciles à prononcer pour un novice.

Il envoya un clin d'œil au petit qui, même s'il n'avait pas compris la signification du geste, était ravi que l'ami de Moony ne lui en veuille pas. Il avait, en effet, un nom trop complexe à énoncer.

\- Oh ! Mais je vois ici un futur artiste ! S'exclama joyeusement Filius en prenant la toile encore fraîche en main.

Il la leva devant son visage et l'étudia de près.

\- C'est pas mal du tout, commenta-t-il. Tu ferais un bon Serdaigle !

Rémus s'amusa de la remarque. C'était fou comme chaque directeur de maison que rencontrait Harry le souhaitait avec ses couleurs. Seule le professeur Chourave n'avait pas encore rencontré son jeune protégé. Cependant, connaissant son amour pour les plantes et sachant l'étendue des connaissances du garçon sur le sujet, il était certain que la proposition ne manquerait pas de surgir de son côté aussi.

Puis, le petit professeur se pencha sur la signature.

\- Ta main manque encore d'assurance, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, pas d'inquiétude. C'est tout à fait normal, se hâta de rassurer Filius. Je pourrais t'enseigner, si tu le souhaites ? De même que la lecture, peut être.

Harry, dont les yeux brillaient déjà d'espérance, se tourna vers Moony pour le prier d'accepter.

\- Et bien, c'est une idée, admit Rémus.

Un cri emplit le salon.

\- Et si tu peignais une nouvelle œuvre ? Peut être que tu pourrais égayer un peu le salon avec une ou deux peintures, proposa le loup-garou tout en s'emparant de la première toile et l'accrochant au mur au dessus de la cheminée.

Fier, Harry se lança dans une autre création. Rémus se tourna alors vers Filius et lui rapporta la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Severus le matin même.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos messages, encouragements (aux guests à qui je n'ai pu répondre aussi), aux followers, aux lecteurs de passage !

Ici un chapitre attendu, je crois ^^ Un peu plus court que les précédents aussi, mais je ne voulais pas couper ailleurs, vous comprendrez pourquoi ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

.

Drago trépignait devant le bureau de son directeur de maison. Le professeur Snape lui avait donné rendez-vous dix minutes avant le début du match et il s'y était rendu avec fébrilité et précipitation. Il avait du trouver un prétexte pour que ses amis ne l'attendent pas, mais ça valait le coup. Il avait hâte de faire découvrir le Quidditch à Harry.

À peine une minute après son arrivée – minute qui lui avait paru être bien plus à cause de son impatience – son professeur et M. Lupin apparurent tenant son ami par chacune de ses mains. Ce dernier était habillé d'un uniforme de l'école noir avec un écusson aux couleurs de Poudlard : les quatre blasons sur fond pourpre, cerné par sa devise « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus », soit « Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort ».

\- Et bien tu vois que ce n'était pas si compliqué d'être présentable ! S'exclama le jeune garçon avec un sourire plein d'impétuosité.

Honnêtement, il était très heureux que Harry ait été capable de se vêtir entièrement, il savait combien son ami avait du mal avec les convenances. Là, il pourrait être fier de se tenir aux côtés du petit brun.

Rémus, lui, émit un vague grognement au commentaire et s'empressa de rassurer son petit protégé.

\- Tu es très beau, Harry. Très élégant, ajouta-t-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux et en réajustant son col de chemise.

L'enfant lui sourit doucement. Il était excité par cette nouvelle expérience, bien sûr, mais aussi très angoissé à l'idée de se trouver au milieu de la foule. Moony lui avait assuré qu'il resterait avec lui tout au long de l'après midi. Il pourrait donc se reposer sur son humain dès qu'il en sentirait le besoin. Et Sev' ne serait pas loin non plus. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un peu peur.

Après un lourd soupir pour se donner du courage, ils s'engagèrent tous les quatre dans les couloirs de pierres froides pour rejoindre l'extérieur et le terrain.

Plus ils s'approchaient, plus le grondement en provenance des tribunes augmentait, se répercutant dans leurs cages thoraciques. Le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds et ça commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Harry. Il resserra ses mains dans les poignes des adultes qui l'accompagnaient. Rémus lui passa une main dans le dos, le caressant de bas en haut, et lui appliqua un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

Severus, lui, lui offrit un de ces sourires qui lui étaient exclusivement destinés et les quittèrent pour rejoindre la tribune des professeurs. Rémus et les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors vers celle des Serpentard. Drago babillait sur le futur match qui opposait sa maison à celle de Gryffondor.

Quand ils furent au sommet des gradins, ils se faufilèrent entre les supporters surexcités qui agitaient des fanions ou des écharpes, qui tapaient du pied et faisaient flotter des étincelles de leurs couleurs en hurlant dans une complète cacophonie.

Harry progressait lentement, accroché à son humain qui ouvrait la voie. Ses yeux écarquillés parcouraient avidement tout ce qu'il pouvait, impressionné par le bruit, les couleurs, les mouvements dans la foule, mais aussi irrémédiablement fasciné. Drago avait, lui aussi, entamé un air de soutien à son équipe, levant son écharpe, fier comme un paon.

Rémus leur trouva une place tout en haut de l'estrade, là où ils seraient relativement tranquilles, tout au moins peu bousculés. Ils étaient juste installés que les deux équipes surgirent des vestiaires sur leur balai, faisant un tour d'honneur, acclamés par leurs supporters respectifs.

Harry les regarda, stupéfait. Il tira sur la manche de son voisin et montra l'un des élèves qui faisait des pirouettes. Drago lui donna alors le nom de chaque joueur, les pointant du doigt à tour de rôle. Il lui réexpliqua aussi les règles, avec les buts et le stade, c'était plus facile de faire une démonstration pour lui et de comprendre pour son ami.

Soudain, un coup de sifflet retentit, faisant momentanément taire le tintamarre. Une voix amplifiée raisonna, rappelant aux capitaines de jouer avec fair-play et donnant le coup d'envoi. Les deux groupes se rassemblèrent alors et s'organisèrent en formations. Un deuxième coup de sifflet fut donné et les balles furent lâchées.

Le jeu commença très fort avec, dès la première minute, un point pour Serpentard.

Drago suivait le mouvement des poursuiveurs avec avidité, les encourageant lorsqu'ils s'approchaient des buts adverses et les félicitant quand ils marquaient. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, sautant sur place quand l'action était à son comble et jurant lorsque la balle était perdue.

Rémus suivait le tout d'un œil un peu nostalgique. Il se rappelait son époque, quand James était à la place d'un des jeunes garçons de l'équipe Gryffondor, que lui et ses amis l'encourageaient dans les gradins. Il fut cependant détourné de ses pensées par deux mains qui avaient brutalement agrippé sa robe. Il tourna alors la tête et découvrit Harry, la tête enfouie dans sa manche, tout tremblant.

Se reconnectant immédiatement avec la réalité, il comprit que son jeune protégé était paniqué. En effet, tous les gradins étaient emplis de sifflement et de huées. Drago était debout et agitait les bras dans tous les sens, vociférant des injures toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres. D'ailleurs, tous les Serpentard étaient dans le même état. Apparemment, un point était contesté.

L'adulte prit le garçon cramponné à lui dans ses bras et chercha Severus des yeux. Celui-ci, avait les avaient déjà braqués sur eux. Il avait visiblement anticipé la réaction de Harry. D'un hochement de tête, il lui fit comprendre d'évacuer le petit. Rémus tapa sur l'épaule de Drago pour attirer son attention et, quand il l'obtint, celui-ci comprit sans explications que quelque chose clochait avec son ami. Il se désintéressa alors complètement du match et aida le loup-garou à sortir du stade avec le petit brun sous le bras.

Ils atteignaient enfin le bout des gradins qu'un énième sifflement retentit et la voix amplifiée se répercuta sur toutes les parois du stade. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Harry sursauta et se transforma instantanément en renard.

C'eut pour conséquence d'immobiliser un instant Rémus qui le portait dans ses bras. Il le regarda étonné, puis se remit rapidement en marche. La métamorphose de sa charge l'arrangeait pour le moment, même si c'était une réaction inquiétante.

.

Une fois dans leurs appartements, Rémus déposa la boule de poils sur le canapé et Drago s'installa à ses côtés.

\- T'es pas drôle, Harry. Tu m'as fait louper mon premier match !

Son hôte le fusilla du regard et le garçon eu la décence de rougir en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Ses mots avaient légèrement dépassé sa pensée, il était lui aussi inquiet, mais un Malfoy ne devait pas se soucier de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tout va bien, Tiny. Tu peux te retransformer, tu es en sécurité, maintenant, chuchota à l'oreille de son protégé.

Rémus s'était accroupi au pied de son sofa et passait ses doigts dans la fourrure noire, tentant de rassurer le petit. Quelques secondes plus tard, à son grand soulagement, Harry reprit forme humaine et se jeta sur son humain, y perdant ses lunettes au passage. L'homme le réceptionna tant bien que mal et berça un moment le petit corps tremblant.

\- Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Severus avait raison, finalement. Et il va se faire une joie de me le rappeler longtemps !

\- Ce n'était pas si mal, relativisa Drago en ramassant la paire de lunettes de son ami, la déposant sur la petite table derrière lui. Il a tout de même tenu la moitié du match ! Si les Gryffondor n'avaient pas triché, je suis certain qu'il aurait pu rester jusqu'au bout.

Rémus lui jeta un coup d'œil plus amusé qu'exaspéré par la mauvaise foi du jeune garçon. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa avec le petit brun dans les bras. Il conduisit les deux garçons jusqu'à la salle à manger et commanda, auprès d'un elfe de maison, trois chocolats chauds.

Ce fut encore attablé que les trouva Severus à son retour.

Drago se leva immédiatement à son entrée et, oubliant temporairement le statut de professeur du nouvel arrivant, il lui sauta dessus en lui demandant :

\- Qui a gagné ?

Severus lui lança un regard glacial et le petit blond s'enfuit rapidement, partant retrouver ses amis. Ils devaient retourner dans leur salle commune pour fêter leur victoire ou pour se cacher de leur défaite.

Son élève parti, le maître des potions s'avança vers Harry et l'ausculta de toute part.

\- Je vais bien, prononça difficilement le garçon avec une moustache de lait.

Severus lui répondit d'un sourire crispé et se tourna vers son ami, haussant un sourcil un air de « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » clairement affiché.

\- Je sais, tu me l'avais bien dit, soupira Rémus répondant à l'attaque mentale.

Il soupira fortement.

\- Ils étaient trop nombreux d'un seul coup. Seulement, il faudra tout de même habituer Harry à la population.

Harry acquiesça derrière lui. Il s'en voulait d'avoir paniqué.

\- C'est ma fau-te, bredouilla-t-il.

Rémus se tourna vers lui.

\- Oh, Harry. Non, c'est la notre. Tu n'étais pas prêt. Nous avons voulu aller trop vite. Nous aurions du commencer avec quelque chose de plus soft. Nous n'aurions pas du céder à Drago. La prochaine fois, nous nous contenterons d'une promenade dans le parc.

Il prit l'enfant par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Nous devons prendre soin de toi, nous sommes les adultes et tu es l'enfant. Tu n'es pas en faute, ici. Tu as été très courageux, aujourd'hui et je suis fier de toi, Tiny.

L'enfant le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants. Sur ces entre-faits, Severus demanda :

\- Est-ce que le résultat du match intéresse quelqu'un ?

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de demander, vu le sourire que tu affiches.

.

Quirinus Quirrell enrageait. Il n'avait pas été mis au courant de la présence de sa cible au match. Et quand il l'avait repéré, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir puisque ce petit avorton avait eu une crise de panique et avait fui avec son fichu tuteur.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de passer devant le chien à trois têtes et un autre pour éliminer ce gosse de malheur.

Faisant les cent pas dans son salon, il réfléchit un long moment, tournant multiples situations dans sa tête, les chassant d'un geste de la main rapide quand le déroulement n'aboutissait pas là où il voulait. Il passait et repassait en revu maintes et maintes fois des idées, toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, chacune plus élaborée que la précédente.

Quels étaient les points faibles de ses plans ? Où étaient les failles ? Quelles étaient celles de ceux de Dumbledore, ce cher directeur ? Et par dessus tout, comment passer devant ce fichu chien à trois têtes ?

Il avait passé en revue tous les livres de la bibliothèque, jusque là, personne ne s'était rendu compte de son manège. Manquaient encore ceux de la réserve, il allait les attaquer sous peu. Cependant, hormis quelques maigres informations sur la vie d'un cerbère, il n'avait rien trouvé de probant.

Le professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal se servit un énième verre de whisky pur feu, s'affala dans un fauteuil et contempla le foyer de sa cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce en ronflant tranquillement.

Severus l'avait déjà trouvé une fois, il fallait qu'il se méfie de lui. Cet homme était habile en sortilèges et discret comme une ombre. Malin aussi, il devait le garder en tête et faire plus attention à l'avenir.

Il revint sur le problème du monstre tricéphale. Après réflexion, il connaissait bien une personne qui pourrait facilement lui donner les informations qu'il recherchait. Il lui suffisait de bien jouer. Cet idiot serait facile à duper, il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur une corde sensible et tout le monde connaissait le penchant du demi-géant pour les créatures interdites.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	38. Chapter 38

Bonsoir ! Merci à tout ceux qui lisent qui suivent, qui commentent et qui encouragent cette fiction !

Sur ce, voici un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

.

Le Mercredi 13 Novembre avait fini par arriver.

Rémus progressait dans les couloirs du ministère, quelque peu anxieux. Il était escorté par deux Aurors, un premier qui venait de l'interroger et le directeur du bureau des Aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour lui-même. Ils étaient accompagnés de Arthur Weasley et son plus jeune fils qui témoignait aussi.

La matinée avait été épuisante pour le loup-garou et elle était loin d'être finie. Il avait quitté Poudlard assez tôt, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, et s'était rendu au ministère avec le directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier l'avait abandonné dans les couloirs dès leur arrivée au ministère pour une destination différente à la sienne.

Tandis que le vieux sorcier rejoignait déjà Amélia Bones, la directrice du département de la justice magique et présidente du Magenmagot, lui s'était dirigé vers le bureau des Aurors. Arrivant à celui-ci, il avait été reçu par la secrétaire Georgia Dumshow qui l'avait conduit dans une des salles d'interrogatoire. Là, il avait encore patienté seul durant près d'une demi-heure, avant qu'un Auror ne vienne l'entendre.

Rémus avait espéré que ce soit Kingsley qui effectuerait la procédure, mais ce fut un certain Dawlish qui s'était présenté. Après s'être regardés dans le blanc des yeux de longues minutes en silence, l'Auror l'avait interrogé longuement sur sa vie actuelle, sur son parcours depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Il avait feuilleté son dossier scolaire et avait passé en revue toute ses années à l'école de sorcellerie.

Ce ne fut qu'après deux interminables heures d'enquête sur sa vie privée, justifiée par Dawlish comme étant la procédure classique lorsqu'il recevait un témoignage, afin de s'assurer de l'intégrité de témoin, que l'Auror débuta la collecte. Il dû extraire une dizaine de souvenirs issu de pleines lunes vécues auprès de ses amis, de périodes de vacances ou de cours à l'école, mais aussi, bien sûr, de sa journée du 31 Octobre 1981, ainsi que de celle du lendemain.

Cela demanda beaucoup d'énergie à Rémus qui du revivre ces passages de sa vie parfois joyeux, parfois tristes, mais tous très marquant pour lui. C'était un passé lointain qu'il avait longtemps cherché à oublier pour tenter de survivre seul, sans ses amis, sans les maraudeurs, bien que ce fût souvent vain. Et ici, tout lui sautait à la gorge.

L'Auror Dawlish fut dans l'obligation de faire une pause après le visionnage des derniers souvenirs. On apporta un verre d'eau à Rémus et un mouchoir pour qu'il sèche ses larmes et se recompose. La procédure n'était pas encore terminée. Dans une deuxième partie, il dû répondre à de nombreuses questions sur Sirius et Peter, leur enfance commune. L'enfance de son ami Black fut longuement discutée, de même que la capacité animagus de Pettigrow.

Rémus, Severus, Kingsley et Albus s'étaient posés la question quant à la révélation ou non de la capacité de Sirius. Celle du rat dévoilée, elle allait forcément être posée. Après concertation, ils avaient décidé que, pour que rien ne puisse être reproché dans le futur, ils devaient prendre le risque de révéler sa nature. C'est donc angoissé, les mains cramponnées à sa chaise et les jambes légèrement tremblantes que le loup-garou lâcha la bombe.

L'Auror le fixa du regard pendant plusieurs secondes, laissant Rémus dans un état de stress rarement atteint. La sueur qui lui coulait dans le dos mouillait sa chemise et sa bouche s'était considérablement asséchée, l'obligeant à déglutir difficilement. Finalement, la plume de Dawlish nota l'information sur son calepin et les questions continuèrent à défiler.

.

Ce n'était pas non plus une journée agréable pour Harry.

L'enfant avait dû prendre froid la veille lors de sa sortie dans le parc avec Severus car il fut, ce jour-là, cloué au lit avec un gros rhume. Heureusement, il n'avait pas de fièvre, mais sa gorge le faisait souffrir, ses oreilles se bouchaient et débouchaient par intermittence, lui donnant mal à la tête, et son nez ne cessait de couler. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'occasion d'une nouvelle expérience peu appréciée.

Le maître des potions avait dû faire montre de patience pour libérer correctement le petit nez de l'enfant qui gesticulait et geignait, refusant de collaborer. Ce fut au prix de plusieurs coups de genoux et coudes dans les côtes et les cuisses que Severus réussit finalement à moucher Harry. À la fin des comptes, il lui laissa un mouchoir qui se nettoyait après chaque usage sur sa table de chevet. Il lui administra une potion de pimentine qui fit fumer ses oreilles et lui donnèrent le teint rouge, puis le laissa se reposer encore un peu dans son lit.

Une heure plus tard, l'adulte dû le forcer à prendre un petit déjeuner correct, pour qu'il reprenne des forces, mais l'enfant n'en avala pas le quart et replongea plutôt dans un état comateux. Installé dans le canapé, devant un feu de cheminée, seul son petit nez rougit dépassait de l'amas de couettes dans lequel il était emmitouflé.

Severus l'avait d'abord laissé tout seul, vaquant à ses occupations, mais rapidement, l'enfant avait commencé à pleurnicher.

\- Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

L'enfant secoua la tête de bas en haut, gémissant faiblement.

\- Où ? À la gorge ?

Le petit opina et l'adulte alla lui chercher une cuillerée de miel.

\- Tiens, voilà pour toi.

Severus n'avait pas fait trois pas pour quitter le salon que, déjà, il entendit un nouveau sanglot.

Soufflant, il fit demi-tour, s'armant de courage pour s'apprêter à passer la journée au chevet du malade.

.

Quand Rémus sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire, il découvrit deux visages couverts de taches de rousseur qui quittaient une salle annexe à celle dans laquelle il avait été reçue. D'un bref hochement de tête, il salua Arthur et il offrit un petit sourire à Ronald. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le bureau de Amélia Bones.

À leur arrivée, la même Georgia Dumshow leur ouvrit la porte d'une grande pièce chaleureuse. Elle fit aussi apparaître un fauteuil pour chacun d'entre eux, puis les laissa, regagnant son poste.

Albus eu le temps de glisser un clin d'œil rassurant à Rémus avant que tous ne soient installés, mais il ne sut comment l'interpréter. La directrice du département de la justice magique et présidente du Magenmagot parcouru ses invités du regard, les étudiant tous, un à un, puis toussota avant d'ouvrir le dossier devant elle.

\- Messieurs, je n'ai pas encore pris connaissance de vos témoignages, mais sachez que ce sera fait dans les plus brefs délais. Je tenais à vous rencontrer aujourd'hui pour vous transmettre toute ma gratitude quant à l'apport de preuves que vous représentez dans cette affaire.

Rémus, comme les autres, reçu les remerciement d'un simple hochement de tête et la femme continua :

\- Quelque soit le résultat de cette enquête, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que justice se fasse et que la vérité triomphe.

Elle parcouru un instant le dossier et en sortit une liste.

\- Ceci est la liste de toutes les personnes qui ont été, comme Sirius Black, enfermées à la suite d'arrestations durant la guerre 70-81 et qui n'ont pas eu, comme Sirius Black, de procès en bonne et due forme.

La liste rassemblait une trentaine de personnes. De là où il était, Rémus ne pouvait en distinguer les noms, mais il ressentit un coup au cœur en constatant la taille de cette liste, reflet de l'incompétence du ministère de l'époque. Il savait que les temps d'après-guerre étaient difficiles pour l'administration, mais la vie d'une trentaine de personnes avait été mise en jeu, Sirius parmi eux. Tous condamnés pour avoir été Mangemort sans plus de preuves, parfois, que quelques suspicions de la part d'un voisin ou leur présence au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

La femme soupira discrètement, rangea la liste, les observa encore une fois, puis annonça :

\- Je ne puis m'entretenir plus longuement avec vous, messieurs. J'ai bien du travail en attente et, malheureusement, je ne peux m'attarder sur cette affaire pour le moment. D'autres, plus urgentes m'attendent. J'en suis désolée, sincèrement.

Elle posa son regard sur Rémus, particulièrement, et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle voulait sûrement réconfortant. Seulement, le loup-garou était surtout fatigué de cette journée encore loin d'être achevée et les paroles de la présidente lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête. Ce n'était que des discours de politiciens et lui attendait des faits. Il se réjouirait lorsque Sirius serait libre et seulement à ce moment.

Se levant, la directrice du département de la justice déclara alors :

\- Votre après-midi sera consacrée à la vérification d'éléments accumulés par les Aurors. Je vous laisse en leur compagnie pour y procéder.

Elle leva le bras, leur indiquant clairement la sortie. Tous se levèrent, dans un bruit de raclement de chaise contre le parquet parfaitement lustré du luxueux bureau. Arthur fut le premier à atteindre la porte, il poussa alors le battant.

De l'autre côté les attendaient déjà trois jeunes Aurors. Les anciens avaient dû refiler le boulot de paperasse aux petits nouveaux.

Rémus fut accosté par l'un d'entre eux :

\- Monsieur Lupin, veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Se penchant légèrement avec un bras tendu devant lui, il aurait pu faire un parfait agent d'accueil dans un grand restaurant ou dans n'importe quel hôtel. Rémus secoua doucement sa tête, sortant ces idées farfelues de ses pensées et suivit le jeune homme.

L'Auror le conduisit jusqu'à un petit bureau totalement impersonnel qui ne devait appartenir à personne en particulier et ne servir qu'en ce genre d'occasion. Tous deux s'installèrent à la seule table présente.

\- Toutes mes excuses, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis l'Auror Sean Hook.

Le jeune homme tendit une main que Rémus serra brièvement. Puis, sans signes avant-coureur, il appela fortement, faisant sursauter le loup-garou qui était légèrement sur les nerfs :

\- Parol !

Un crack retentit alors qu'un elfe de maison apparaissait.

\- Apporte nous deux plateaux repas, ordonna Hook à la petite créature.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut aussitôt. Toutefois, il réapparut rapidement et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître les deux plateaux demandés.

Sans se préoccuper plus du dénommé Parol, Hook invita Rémus à se sustenter et l'elfe repartit à ses occupations. Les sorciers mangèrent alors tous les deux en silence.

Le loup-garou était fort mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance quelque peu oppressante. L'Auror ne fit pas la conversation, mangeant naturellement comme s'il avait l'habitude d'opérer ainsi, alors que lui-même triturait les petits pois à la menthe dans son assiette.

Quand l'employé du ministère eu fini son repas, il avisa rapidement celui encore à moitié plein de son vis-à-vis et fit disparaître les deux plateaux sans plus de cérémonie. Il esquissa un sourire des plus faux, ce même sourire trop enjoué pour la situation qu'il affichait depuis leur rencontre, et plongea sous la table pour en sortir une caisse en carton remplie de parchemins, vieilles coupures de journaux et photographies.

\- Bien, fit Hook en se frottant les mains contre son poitrail gonflé. Nous allons débuter. Je vous explique comment procéder.

Il remonta ses manches et sortit une première feuille.

\- Je vous lis un de ces papiers ou vous montre une de ces photos et vous me dites tout ce que vous savez sur le sujet. Je vous arrêterai quand j'estimerai qu'il y a suffisamment d'infos. C'est OK pour vous ?

Rémus acquiesça.

\- Bien.

Hook ensorcela un parchemin vierge, celui-là, ainsi qu'une plume qui relèveraient le témoignage du loup-garou et la séance commença.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à éplucher cinq des caisses présentes dans la petite pièce. L'Auror posait parfois quelques questions censées approfondir plus encore certains des sujets abordés. Certaines photographies étaient directement écartées, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de jeter un œil dessus.

Ce fut encore un moment très éprouvant pour Rémus, remuant une nouvelle fois le passé de façon peu agréable. Cependant, il savait que c'était nécessaire et que tout ce qu'il pouvait apporter comme information serait peut-être un poids en plus lors du procès de Sirius. Il passerait cent autres journées comme celles-ci si ça lui assurait la libération de son ami.

.

Harry n'avait pas plus mangé à midi que le matin. Il avait vaguement entamé son assiette de purée et avait abandonné son dessert, qui était pourtant l'un de ses préférés, à la moitié. Severus était bien embêté car, s'il n'avait pas eu de cours à dispenser dans la matinée, son après-midi était complète jusqu'à 17h. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser l'enfant seul dans cet état-là.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il décida d'envoyer une note à Drago qui, s'il se souvenait bien, n'aurait cours qu'en dernière heure de l'après-midi. Il en prépara une autre à l'attention de Filius qui aurait alors finit sa journée et qui pourrait relayer le jeune Malfoy quand celui-ci se rendrait à son cours. Il reprendrait alors son rôle de garde malade à son retour, en fin de journée.

Approuvant mentalement son plan, il rédigea rapidement les deux notes et les expédia dans la foulée. Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, le petit blond frappait à sa porte, il put donc rejoindre sa classe.

.

Drago ne fut pas heureux de son après-midi. Il avait cru pouvoir s'amuser avec son ami, mais il avait passé son temps à lui servir du thé, lui raconter une histoire, et surtout à l'entendre gémir tandis que lui, tournait en rond.

Non, il ne remercierait pas son professeur pour cette journée gâchée. Il lui demanderait même une compensation, s'il en avait le courage, chose dont il doutait un peu.

Le jeune garçon finit par se mettre à ses devoirs, régulièrement coupé par une demande d'attention de Harry pour une raison x ou y. Heureusement que son ami était malade, sinon il l'aurait envoyé paître. Il fut soulagé lorsque son professeur de sortilèges prit la relève.

.

Filius, dans sa bonne humeur perpétuelle, ne fut pas entamé par le mauvais caractère du petit malade. Il passa l'heure à lui raconter des histoires, la plupart sur sa propre enfance au château. Harry ne le dérangea somme toute que peu de fois. Et quand Severus rentra dans ses appartements, il put les trouver silencieux.

En effet, l'enfant s'était assoupi et son collègue bouquinait tranquillement à ses côtés.

\- Merci de vous être occupé de lui, chuchota le maître des potions.

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, Severus. Harry est vraiment un enfant facile, ce fut un plaisir.

L'homme en noir acquiesça en observant la bouille chafouine de l'enfant toujours lové dans ses couvertures. Il grimaça un peu devant la position qu'il avait adopté, se demandant comment il pouvait dormir le dos si tordu. Haussant les épaules, il se tourna vers le petit sorcier et le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

Quand il fut de nouveau seul avec Harry, il se décida à coucher directement l'enfant et tant pis pour le dîner auquel il n'aurait de toute façon rien mangé.

Il le souleva précautionneusement avec son tas de couettes et le porta jusqu'à un lit d'appoint dans sa propre chambre. Il le borda, touchant son front avec le dos de sa main pour contrôler sa température avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit, satisfait.

.

En pénétrant dans le château, Rémus tomba sur les jumeaux Weasley. Les deux galopins lui firent de grands signes de la main, deux sourires espiègles affichés sur leurs visages constellés d'éphélides, le saluant avant de disparaître derrière une des centaines de portes qu'abritait Poudlard. Il était largement le temps pour ces jeunes hommes d'être dans leur lit. Il bravait à coup sûr le règlement en n'étant pas dans leur dortoir.

Cependant, Rémus était trop fatigué pour leur courir après. Et ce n'était de toute façon pas son rôle. Pas vu, pas pris, pas trahis, pas punis. C'était la devise des maraudeurs et ces deux-là lui rappelait indéniablement ses jeunes années. Il chassa rapidement le million de pensées qui voulaient le submerger après cette journée interminable et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Arrivé à bon port, la première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre une bonne douche chaude et réconfortante.

En sortant, il était tellement ramolli par les vapeurs d'eau brûlantes, las et fatigué, qu'il ne prit pas le temps de commander un repas. Il franchit la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit.

Heureusement que cette journée se situait au milieu du cycle lunaire et qu'il pourrait dormir tranquillement. Cette journée avait été épuisante. Toute son énergie y était passée et son moral avait été mis à mal. Il n'avait même pas pu voir Harry.

Il soupira fortement et s'endormit sa tête à peine posées sur l'oreiller.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos messages, encouragements, suivis, etc. Cette histoire a rassemblé cette semaine moins de reviews que les précédentes, j'espère que ma fiction vous plait toujours :)

Je remercie particulièrement, cette semaine, les reviewers réguliers, qui me suivent depuis le début et qui continuent de m'encourager ! La fiction à atteint 500 reviews, c'est magnifique, merci à vous !

.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

.

Rémus tourna la tête, mais la gêne fut pire. Un filet de lumière perçait par l'interstice entre les volets de sa chambre et atteignait directement ses yeux.

Grognant, il lança un « tempus » et s'aperçut qu'il était bien plus tard qu'il ne le pensait, midi venait de passer. Il quitta difficilement son lit en jurant.

Il fut étonné de se trouver à moitié nu, puis il se souvint de la veille au soir, de son état, et grogna encore une fois en cherchant une robe de chambre qu'il enfila dans la foulée.

La pièce principale de ses appartements était vide et silencieuse. Et il en était de même pour toutes les pièces qui le composait. Où pouvait bien être Harry ? Severus l'avait-il gardé avec lui toute la nuit ? Pris d'une inquiétude irraisonnable – son ami n'avait pu le mettre en danger – il partit à sa recherche.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, il pensa à s'habiller convenablement au préalable.

Sa première destination fut évidement les cachots. Il entra chez le maître des potions sans même avoir frappé alors que celui-ci déjeunait.

\- Eh bien, je t'en prie ! Entre, Rémus !

Severus, attablé en train de déjeuner, crispa ses lèvres avec ironie dans une sorte de faux sourire.

\- Excuse-moi, tu as Harry ?

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Harry est ici, en sécurité.

\- Excuse-moi, répéta Rémus penaud.

Le propriétaire des lieux soupira fortement en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il s'essuya la bouche, sortit de table et s'avança vers sa chambre. D'un geste de la tête, il intima à son ami de le rejoindre. Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils et pénétra dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Seuls ses sens surdéveloppés lui permirent de détecter la présence de l'enfant.

Harry était encore couché sur le lit d'appoint que Severus avait conjuré pour lui la veille et dormait profondément, enfoui sous les couvertures.

Rémus s'avança prudemment, s'agenouilla près du petit et lui caressa doucement la touffe de cheveux qui dépassait.

\- Qu'a-t-il ?

\- Un simple rhume, mais il est cloué au lit depuis hier matin.

Ils quittèrent la chambre pour s'installer côté salle à manger.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as même pas petit-déjeuné ?

Rémus secoua la tête alors que son ventre gargouillait, il n'avait rien mangé depuis près de 20h, et Severus appela un elfe. Bientôt, café, thé, bacon et porridge couvraient le coin de table devant son invité. Le maître des lieux resta silencieux, finissant tranquillement son propre repas, laissant à son ami le temps de sortir de son sommeil et surtout, de lui raconter la journée de la veille.

Ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand les deux hommes se furent correctement sustentés, que Rémus prit la parole.

Après un soupir pour se donné du courage, le loup-garou releva la tête et regarda l'homme en noir dans les yeux.

\- Je crois que ça s'est bien passé. C'était épuisant, mais c'est fini.

Severus acquiesça.

Rémus ne put approfondir puisque, sur ces entre-faits, Harry sortit de la chambre en se frottant les yeux et reniflant. Rémus fut immédiatement attendrit par cette vision et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent sur l'une des chaises encadrant la table de la salle à manger. Après avoir fait un détour par la chambre pour récupérer une couverture légère, l'adulte le déposa sur ses genoux et le petit plongea son nez dans le cou de son porteur.

Rémus le couvrit de la couverture et lui frotta gentiment le dos. Ils en tirèrent mutuellement tout le réconfort qui leur avait manqué la veille. Le petit, dans ses bras, donnait à l'adulte plus de force pour continuer à se battre et de volonté de libérer son meilleur ami. Et les bras autour de son petit corps, donnait à Harry de la chaleur, de l'affection et de la sécurité. La meilleure recette pour être serein et mieux guérir, d'après lui.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Severus du rejoindre ses classes. Rémus et Harry prirent alors le chemin de la tour Serdaigle.

Arrivés dans leur salon, ils reprirent les mêmes positions que précédemment et passèrent la journée en mode cocooning.

.

Harry resta alité pendant cinq jours. Rémus lui laissa le week-end pour reprendre des forces. Puis, la semaine reprenant, il demanda à Filius de venir pour ses premières leçons.

Le petit professeur était arrivé à la première heure du matin, suivit d'une malle qu'il agrandit sous le nez de son élève particulier. Celui-ci fut fort impressionné par le geste et, après un sursaut, éclata de rire. Filius était fier de son effet, pour sûr, il avait déjà gagné l'attention du jeune garçon.

Après ce petit tour, il déballa une quantité impressionnante de matériel. Toutes sortes de papiers, de pots à encre, de pinceaux à calligraphie, mais aussi des calames, des plumes d'oiseaux ou métalliques, des feutres, crayons gris ou de couleurs. Le tout de différentes couleurs, tailles, qualités. Somme toute, le matériel adéquat pour étudier l'écriture quelque soit la situation se trouvait là, étalé sur la table de la salle à manger réquisitionnée pour l'occasion car suffisamment vaste pour exposer l'ensemble.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés dans une drôle d'expression de merlan frit, épaté par tous ces outils.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tu n'en utiliseras pas la moitié, sauf si tu le souhaites, mais après, seulement, avoir intégrer les bases de la calligraphie. Commençons par le début, c'est mieux. D'accord, Harry ?

Le petit brun acquiesça en souriant, de toute façon complètement novice dans le domaine, il n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur la question.

\- Bien, dans un premier temps, je vais te donner le nom de chaque chose et te faire une démonstration de leur utilisation. Je donnerai, au passage, quelques informations sur l'histoire de l'écriture. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, juste ce qu'il faut pour que tu connaisses le bon vocabulaire.

Filius étudia le visage de son élève et fut satisfait par son air concentré.

\- Harry, je sais que tu ne te souviens probablement de rien de tes premières années, quatre ans est incroyablement jeune pour avoir intégré ce genre de notions. Alors je suis très sérieux et je voudrais que tu sois honnête avec moi.

Son regard se fit plus dur que jamais et se fixa dans celui de l'enfant qui acquiesça en prononçant, avec sa petite voix :

\- Ui, Fi-yus.

\- Je veux que tu me dises si tu ne comprends pas, si tu veux que je réexplique, si tu veux que je répète. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu sais, à m'arrêter si ce que je dis est évident pour toi, si tu as des questions ou même des propositions. Car moi aussi j'apprendrai de toi, Harry.

Harry opina, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Ton cas est inédit. J'apprendrai de toi peut-être, sûrement même, plus de toi que toi de moi. Comprends-tu, Harry ?

\- Ui.

\- Bien. Sur-ce, voici un parchemin. C'est le type de papier qu'utilise communément les sorciers.

.

Rémus revint de la bibliothèque, où il continuait ses recherches, pour le repas. Filius avait rangé son matériel dans la malle, qu'il avait entreposé dans un coin de la grande pièce.

Harry discutait avec son professeur à propos d'une plume qu'il avait cassée. L'adulte lui assurait que ce n'était rien de grave et qu'il en possédait plusieurs autres.

\- Alors, comment s'est déroulé cette première leçon ?

Le petit professeur se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Harry est un amour de petit apprenti. Très appliqué et concentré, toujours intéressé ! Il est encore maladroit, mais nous ne faisons que commencer et il a du potentiel.

Harry affichait un magnifique sourire, miroir de celui que Rémus arborait, très fier de son petit.

\- Merci, Filius, pour ces leçons.

\- Mer-ci, Fi-yus !

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, mes enfants. C'est un plaisir !

Ils se saluèrent et le professeur Flitwick rejoignit la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Rémus et Harry, eux, appelèrent un elfe de maison assigné à l'école et mangèrent en devisant tranquillement sur leurs matinées respectives. L'animagus faisait des progrès fulgurants en prononciation, ses phrases étaient de plus en plus fluides au fil des jours.

\- Fi-yus m'a fait essa-yer le cra-yon à papi-er et j'ai é-crit une phrase enti-ère ! J'ai aussi essa-yé la plume, mais j'ai trou-é la feu-ye.

Rémus pouffa.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal aussi à manier la plume sur un parchemin, au début.

\- Tu n'étais pas sor-ci-er quand tu étais petit ?

Le loup-garou eu un sourire tendre à l'expression maladroite de Harry.

\- Je suis ce qu'on appelle un sang-mêlé. Ma mère était une moldue et mon père un sorcier.

Il eut une petite boule à la gorge en pensant à sa petite enfance.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a élevé après … Après l'attaque.

Harry sentit l'atmosphère changée, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Moony semblait un instant joyeux et la phrase d'après, il avait ce trémolo dans la voix.

Alors, Harry se leva et étreignit son humain. C'était un geste typiquement humain qu'il faisait là, les renards ne se prenaient pas dans les bras, ils n'en avaient pas. Ils frottaient leur pelage contre l'autre, léchaient sa truffe, déposaient leur odeur pour réconforter. Pourtant ce fut ce que fit l'enfant, sentant que c'était ce dont avait besoin Moony.

Rémus prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Harry ne put tout de même retenir ses vieux réflexes et frotta sa joue et le dessus de son crâne contre ceux de son tuteur. L'adulte lui rendit ses attentions en caressant son dos.

\- Pour-quoi tu es tri-ste, Moony ?

\- Parce que j'ai de mauvais souvenirs. Ce n'est pas grave, Tiny. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Soudain, des coups retentirent à la porte. Rémus se reprit rapidement, effaça ses larmes et se redressa. Souriant à Harry, il lui demanda d'aller ouvrir :

\- C'est sûrement quelqu'un pour toi, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

De l'autre côté, se tenait Kingsley avec un paquet dans les bras.

\- Ley' ! S'exclama Harry en lui sautant dans les bras.

L'Auror pénétra dans les appartements de son ami, son pupille sous le bras. Il remarqua rapidement l'état de Rémus, mais passa le fait sous silence pour l'instant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, 'Ley ? Demanda l'enfant ingénu.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon fils adoptif préféré ?

Harry se concentra une seconde pour comprendre de qui il parlait, mais le grand sourire que lui fit l'homme le convainquit que c'était bien lui le sujet. Il poussa alors un cri de joie alors que Kingsley éclatait de rire.

L'arrivée de son ami allégea considérablement l'humeur de Rémus. Remarquant le paquet dans ses bras, il lui demanda :

\- Quelle folie as-tu encore fait là ?

\- Haha ! S'exclama Kingsley en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils.

Il se tourna vers Harry et le lui tendit :

\- Ceci, est pour toi !

Un deuxième cri de joie répondit à cette annonce. Harry s'approcha doucement, plus sûr sur ses jambes de jours en jours. Il tendit les bras et saisi le cadeau.

\- Mer-ci, 'Ley !

Il posa le gros cube coloré et un peu lourd à ses côtés et l'étudia de plus près. Il était très beau, les couleurs formaient un joli dessin qui ne semblait rien représenter en particulier, à moins que ce soit quelque chose d'encore inconnu.

\- Et celui-ci pour toi, ajouta l'Auror à l'attention de Rémus, lui tendant un tout petit paquet.

Le loup-garou le regarda interrogateur, mais Kingsley restant silencieux et les yeux pétillants de malice, il finit par l'ouvrir. Il découvrit alors une tablette de chocolat.

\- Je suis passé près de la frontière Belge, hier. Je ne pouvais pas revenir sans ton péché mignon !

Rémus lui répondit d'un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule et le remercia chaleureusement.

Après plusieurs minutes à contempler son cadeau, Harry détourna son attention et se focalisa sur les deux adultes dont le regard était de nouveau posé sur lui. Il rougit de l'intérêt qui lui était porté. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de bizarre sur lui pour qu'ils le fixent ainsi.

Ce n'est qu'après une minute de plus que Rémus finit par pouffer et lui expliquer :

\- Il faut l'ouvrir, Harry. Ton cadeau est à l'intérieur de la boite.

L'enfant se tourna vers son présent et l'étudia perplexe. Soit, ça faisait deux cadeaux en un, pensa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il s'appliqua à défaire la ficelle qui maintenait le papier en place et le carton fermé. Il récupéra avec beaucoup d'application le beau papier cadeau, le plia et le mit de côté. Puis il repoussa les battant du carton pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Kingsley vint l'aider à sortir l'objet qui était dedans.

C'était un gros tube agrémenté d'autres plus petits qui se pliaient sur le côté et trois branches reliées entre elles qui pouvaient s'agrandir si on tirait dessus. L'Auror déplia le tout, installa le trépied et monta le gros tube dessus, de sorte qu'il soit à hauteur d'homme.

\- C'est quoi ?

Rémus sourit à la question. Il déplaça l'objet près de la fenêtre, passa un moment à modifier son installation, à ajuster quelques petits éléments en forme de papillons qui tournaient et orienta l'une des extrémités de l'objet vers l'horizon.

Kingsley aida l'enfant à se relever et le poussa pour qu'il s'approche.

\- Regarde ici, lui souffla-t-il en lui indiquant l'un des petits cylindres qui dépassait.

Harry plaça son œil dedans et vit du bleu, de la même couleur que le ciel. C'était beau, mais il ne savait pas si c'était bien ce qu'il devait voir. Alors il releva la tête, dubitatif, lançant un regard interrogateur à 'Ley. Celui-ci prit sa place et appliqua de petites modifications. Après un instant, il lui intima de recommencer.

Cette fois, Harry poussa un cri enthousiaste. Il voyait la lune en très gros, claire avec de petits cercles gris foncés dessinés sur elle. Elle en était à son premier quartier, dans deux semaines se serait la pleine lune.

Rapidement, la lune disparut de nouveau.

\- Elle est par-tie !

\- Mais non, regarde, indiqua Rémus en lui montrant le ciel.

Harry leva la tête et effectivement, elle était bien là, toujours dans le ciel. Il fronça alors les sourcils et replongea la tête dans le viseur du télescope, mais la lune n'était plus visible ici.

\- C'est parce qu'elle bouge, lui expliqua Kingsley. Rem' t'expliquera ça mieux que moi, ajouta-t-il en faisant un sourire encourageant à son ami.

.

* * *

La suite de la conversation dans le prochain chapitre ;) Je suis sûre que vous avez deviné où elle mènera !

Cependant, le week end prochain je n'aurais sûrement pas internet. Je déménage pour entamer un stage de 6 mois et je ne sais pas quand je récupérerais une connexion. Donc le rythme de publication en sera peut être perturbé ... Enfin, je ferais mon possible :)

A bientôt !


	40. Chapter 40

Bonjour, merci pour les reviews, encouragements et les follows !

Finalement, j'ai réussi à trouver une connexion internet, c'est ma beta qui publie.

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

.

Rémus rendit son sourire à Kingsley et se lança dans un cours improvisé sur l'astronomie. Naturellement, il en vint au cycle de ses transformations. Il essayait de garder un visage neutre et une voix sereine, mais c'était difficile.

Ils avaient fini par s'installer au salon, sur le canapé devant la cheminée allumée et un elfe était venu leur servir le thé.

\- C'est à la pleine lune que la malédiction œuvre.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est une malé-di-ction, Moony ?

\- C'est compliqué, Tiny. C'est une chose mauvaise qui arrive de façon inévitable. On ne peut pas la contourner, on n'en guérit pas.

\- Mais tu a mal, gémit plaintivement Harry.

Il avait bien remarqué combien Moony souffrait à chaque métamorphose et ça lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Il se sentait impuissant. Kingsley, lui, ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle. Il écoutait attentivement son ami, tout en lui tenant la main pour lui donner du courage.

\- Oui, répondit Rémus.

\- Et tu ne guériras pas ?

\- Non. Cependant, Severus me fournit une potion, depuis deux ans maintenant, qui me permet de garder conscience lors de mes transformations. Auparavant, je ne me souvenais même pas de ces nuits. Depuis l'attaque, chaque mois je dois endosser l'allure de cette créature des ténèbres.

\- Quelle att-aque ? Demanda Harry, encore plus inquiet en comprenant petit à petit tout l'enjeu des métamorphoses de son humain.

\- Harry, intervint Kingsley, pas certain que Rémus veuille expliquer cette partie.

Il allait poursuivre et détourner la conversation, mais le loup-garou leva la main, signifiant que ce n'était rien.

\- On ne naît pas loup-garou,Tiny. On le devient au cours d'une morsure par un autre loup-garou.

Harry haleta fortement, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Personne ne sait de quoi est issu le premier cas, mais aujourd'hui c'est ainsi.

\- Tu as été att-aqué et mor-du par un loup-ga-rou ?

Les mains de Rémus tremblaient dans celles de son ami, mais il voulait que Harry et Kingsley sachent. Seul Albus connaissait toute l'histoire et Severus était au courant d'une partie aussi, mais ça le libérerait que tous ceux qui vivent avec lui au quotidien le sachent. Ainsi, il n'aurait plus peur de se cacher, de faire une bourde ou d'être seul, tout simplement.

Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta :

\- Petit, je vivais avec mes parents. Malgré le fait que mon père soit un sorcier, nous vivions dans la maison familiale de ma mère, que ses parents lui avaient léguée. Je n'ai connu aucun de mes grands-parents. Ceux maternels étaient morts peu avant ma naissance et ceux paternels avaient laissés mon père orphelin quand il était tout juste majeur.

Son ton se fit lointain alors qu'il aborda la suite, comme s'il se plongeait lui même dans son propre récit.

\- Ma mère ne travaillait pas, elle s'occupait de moi à la maison. Mon père, quant à lui, travaillait auprès d'un potionniste. Il n'y connaissait rien en potion, mais il aidait aux commandes et livraisons. Un jour, un homme est venu se plaindre du prix de l'une des potions. Mon père eut beau lui expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'était que le livreur, l'homme n'en voulut rien savoir et le menaça.

Silencieux, Harry et Kingsley écoutaient l'histoire de l'enfance de Rémus.

\- Le temps passa et l'homme ne revint pas. Mon père pensa que c'était seulement des paroles en l'air. Ce n'est que le mois suivant qu'il réapparut, encore plus en colère. J'étais là ce jour là. Ma mère était malade, donc j'avais du accompagner mon père sur son lieu de travail. L'homme était vraiment effrayant. Il était grand et costaud, avait des yeux jaunes encadrés par des sourcils broussailleux et grisonnants similaires à sa chevelure, une large mâchoire qui ne cessait de postillonner lorsqu'il invectivait mon père et équipée de petites dents pointues et, le plus bizarre, des griffes à la place des ongles.

Son auditoire était captivé par son récit.

\- Je n'avais pas encore compris ce qu'était l'homme, mais mon père, lui, devait savoir. La potion qu'il demandait était révélatrice, même si je ne la connaissais pas. Il répéta qu'il ne pouvait rien changer au prix des potions qu'il livrait, mais son interlocuteur ne voulut rien savoir et augmenta la sentence de ses menaces. Après un coup d'œil sur moi, il dit à mon père que, dans le cas où le prix n'aurait pas changé le mois suivant, il viendrait me trouver la nuit.

Harry avait bien compris ce qu'était l'homme de l'histoire. Un loup-garou. Il haleta fortement, attendant la suite avec impatience, oubliant un peu que c'était une histoire vraie.

\- Mon père, cette fois là, ne répliqua pas. Au contraire, il supplia l'homme de ne rien faire et répéta qu'il ne pouvait rien changer, lui n'était que le messager. L'homme repartit avec un sourire affreux qui me fit peur.

Et comme s'il revivait ce souvenir, il frissonna.

\- L'employeur de mon père, à qui il avait déjà fait mention des menaces la fois précédente, ne changea rien au prix de ses potions. Même après que mon père lui ait rapporté les nouvelles et le risque pour moi. Après ce jour, mes parents devinrent un peu paranoïaques. Je n'eus plus le droit de sortir seul, même dans le jardin qui était pourtant clos. Je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur du danger. Ce n'est qu'un mois après, jour pour jour, que je saisis.

Rémus eut besoin d'une pause avant de continuer. Il entrait dans le vif du sujet et évoquer ce passage lui était douloureux.

\- La nuit était tombée depuis une heure à peine quand un loup défonça la porte de la maison. C'était la fin de l'automne alors il était encore tôt. Je jouais sur le tapis de ma chambre tandis que mes parents préparaient le repas du soir. J'ai entendu le fracas et me suis précipité au salon.

Il renifla et remarqua avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix :

\- James et Sirius se demandaient toujours pourquoi j'avais fini à Gryffondor, mais il faut croire que j'avais la même propension qu'eux à foncer tête baissée dans les ennuis.

Kingsley lui passa une main dans le dos, tentant de le réconforter comme il pouvait.

\- Il n'a même pas prêté attention à mes parents. Il a foncé directement sur moi toutes griffes devant.

Une larme dévala sa joue et Harry se précipita sur ses genoux. De ses petits doigts, il effaça la goutte salée et retraça les cicatrices qui subsistaient sur le visage de son humain, marques indélébiles de cette nuit d'horreur. Rémus lui sourit tristement et poursuivit :

\- Après m'avoir mordu, il ne s'est pas attardé. Il a juste lancé un regard à mon père et s'est enfui. Depuis cette nuit, mes parents m'ont enfermé une fois par mois dans une cage qu'ils avaient mis à la cave. L'homme avait exécuté sa menace. Il s'appelait Fenrir Greyback et était loup-garou. La potion Tue-loup n'existait pas encore, mais une autre servait à atténuer la conscience de la créature de sorte que, si la personne touchée de la malédiction ne pouvait agir, elle conservait des bribes de sa nuit en souvenir. C'était une potion qui ne fonctionnait pas très bien et qui était extrêmement chère, rien à voir avec la Tue-loup actuelle.

Il souffla difficilement et finit son histoire.

\- Tous les soirs de pleine-lune je me transformais. Mes parents avaient peur et ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ma mère ne supporta pas, elle était moldue et aucunement prête à faire face à ce genre de choses. Mon père m'expliqua que c'était parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus me voir souffrir, mais le résultat était le même. Ma mère avait abandonné. Elle est partie un peu avant qu'une année ne se soit écoulée. Mon père, lui, s'en voulait, il pensait que c'était de sa faute puisqu'il n'avait pas pris en compte les menaces du loup-garou. On apprit plus tard que je n'étais pas un cas isolé. Fenrir était un psychopathe qui aimait s'attaquer aux enfants.

Rémus passa une main sur son visage.

\- Avec mon statut, je n'ai pas pu aller à l'école avant Poudlard et mon père était trop pauvre pour me payer un précepteur. Lorsque je reçu ma lettre d'acceptation à l'école de sorcellerie, ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. Dumbledore avait accepté que je sois instruit malgré le danger que je représentais. Avec la complicité de l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh, je pus vivre les pleine-lunes dans la cabane hurlante. Puis les Maraudeurs m'ont rejoint. C'étaient les plus belles années de ma vie. Cependant, Poudlard ne dure que sept ans.

Il ne voulait pas encore évoquer la guerre avec Harry, alors il passa sous silence la terreur des années de la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et conclut :

\- Mon père mourut à l'âge de mes vingt et un ans dans un accident de laboratoire. Son employeur expérimentait la livraison d'un nouvel ingrédient et il était présent au mauvais moment. L'explosion avala tout le bâtiment et ses employés avec. Moi je ne pouvais travailler, personne ne voulait embaucher un loup-garou. Je dus vendre la maison et vivre avec l'agent récolté.

Il renifla et dit d'un ton faussement joyeux :

\- Et voilà comment je suis devenu un monstre.

Kingsley sursauta au terme employé et prit un peu violemment Rémus dans ses bras, ainsi aucun ne remarqua tout de suite la réaction de Harry.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Rem', gronda l'Auror. Tu es un homme bien, gentil, humble, intègre, qui se soucie de son entourage. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse et ce n'est pas peu dire dans mon métier, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'écarta un peu pour plonger son regard dans celui ambre de son ami. Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur la joue couverte de cicatrices et lui demanda en souriant :

\- N'est-ce pas toi qui prend soin de notre petit Harry aujourd'hui ?

Rémus sourit en retour à travers ses larmes et se tourna vers leur petit protégé, leur fierté. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En effet, l'enfant tremblait, le regard fixé quelque part au dessus de son épaule, dans le vague, et des larmes commençaient à s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Harry ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Rémus jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, lui demandant implicitement s'il savait ou comprenait ce qu'il se passait, mais Kingsley semblait tout aussi perdu.

Le grand noir posa ses mains sur les épaules du petit et tenta d'attirer son attention en le secouant légèrement, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Quand, tout à coup, Harry poussa un faible gémissement, il hyper ventila alors. Les deux adultes le regardèrent impuissants, ne comprenant rien. Tout en sanglotant, Harry avala de travers sa salive et se mit à tousser, accentuant encore ses difficultés à respirer.

\- Il fait une crise de panique ! S'exclama soudain Kingsley.

\- Mais pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Rémus.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais s'il continue il va s'étouffer, je vais chercher Albus. Seul lui pourra entrer dans son esprit et le sortir de sa crise.

Rémus acquiesça et saisi Harry dans ses bras, le berçant en attendant le retour de son ami avec le directeur. Il repassait ses mots dans la tête et s'en voulut. Il était trop jeune pour entendre ce genre de choses, pour percevoir la dure réalité du la société anglaise. Il commençait tout juste à se familiariser avec les gestes du quotidien, il n'était pas apte à comprendre la complexité du comportement humain.

Albus débarqua plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kingsley derrière lui et avisa la situation. Harry était toujours dans le même état, sur les genoux de Rémus qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour sortir l'enfant de sa crise.

Le vieil homme s'avança à grandes enjambée et s'agenouilla face à eux. Il demanda au loup-garou de retourner Harry et de le placer face à lui, puis il étudia le visage du petit. Après une courte inspection, il leva les bras et posa ses mains sur le jeune garçon, une sur chacune de ses tempes. Il murmura un _legilimens_. Aussitôt, il se retrouva dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit mal tout en le mettant en colère.

Face à lui, un tout petit garçon à la touffe de cheveux brune mal coiffée se faisait violemment gronder par un homme aussi grand que large, dont le visage était devenu rouge écarlate. Il reconnut sans mal l'oncle de Harry. Celui-ci menaçait de son immense main son neveu et vociférait nombre d'insultes. Une particulièrement retint son attention. « Monstre ». La montagne ne cessait d'appeler Harry « le monstre ».

Une autre scène surgit soudainement devant Albus. Le cadre n'avait pas changé, mais il n'était plus tout à fait au même endroit dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley venait de gifler un Harry d'à peine trois ans, ce qui eut pour effet de faire voler l'enfant.

Il avait maintenant assez d'éléments pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à Harry. Il entreprit de sortir prudemment de son esprit, mais avant de le quitter tout à fait, il émit une très légère secousse qui devait aider l'enfant à se détacher de son souvenir. Et, effectivement, lorsqu'il retourna consciemment dans son esprit, si le petit garçon sanglotait toujours dans les bras de Rémus, il ne paniquait plus.

Kingsley remercia d'abord Albus, avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Je pense que Harry s'est retrouvé prisonnier d'un souvenir. Il a eu comme une absence pendant laquelle il revivait un événement particulier.

\- Lequel était-ce ? Demanda Rémus inquiet.

\- Un mauvais souvenir, assurément. Le jeune Harry recevait une correction disproportionnée, quelque soit l'erreur qu'il ait commise et son oncle employait un mot bien peu approprié pour désigner un enfant.

Comme à son habitude, le directeur ne répondait pas tout à fait à la question, mais dans la mesure où Harry ne se remettait pas de sa vision, il le valait peut être mieux pour l'instant. Le vieil homme envoya tout de même la mention du mot « monstre » subrepticement dans l'esprit des deux adultes et ceux-ci en écarquillèrent leurs yeux.

Rémus comprit alors qu'il avait été le déclencheur de la crise et s'en voulut d'autant plus. Kingsley, lui, réagit tout autrement. Une rage d'une rare intensité déferla sur son corps et fit trembler ses membres.

\- Ne m'en voulez pas, messieurs, mais je vais vous quitter, maintenant.

Sur ces mots, il partit. Il avait besoin de s'isoler pour faire sortir cette colère en toute sécurité. Il ne voulait blesser personne. Et surtout, il avait une petite visite à effectuer.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine !


	41. Chapter 41

Bonjour – Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages d'encouragements, pour vos reviews sur le chapitre 40, pour votre soutien ! Ça fait vraiment très plaisir surtout dans ce genre de tuile, mais malgré les conseils de certains (merci à eux!) je n'ai rien pu récupérer … Enfin, passons, s'éterniser ne sert à rien ! :)

Le chapitre précédent a suscité de vives réactions, je ne pense pas que celui-ci soit à la hauteur de vos espérances … (on avoue, on souhaiterait tous voir les Dursley au bout d'une corde!) Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Avant de faire place à la lecture : dans le chapitre 38, j'ai écrit une phrase dans laquelle Harry hausse les épaules, geste typiquement humain (petit oubli de ma part, désolée) … Veuillez prendre en note que le petit commence à imiter ses pairs – et ses pères ^^ – donc il adopte peu à peu des gestes plus humains ! Voilà voilà !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

.

Après avoir regagné le bureau de Dumbledore par cheminette, Kingsley prit la direction du ministère de la magie par le même moyen. Dans l'atrium, il prit rapidement le chemin des salles d'entraînement des Aurors, au second niveau, et s'y défoula pendant plus d'une heure. Il était tellement en colère, contre les Dursley, contre Albus qui avait placé Harry là-bas, contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir décelé le problème plus tôt et d'avoir été si impuissant devant la détresse du petit. Sa magie en avait été perturbée et il avait eu besoin de faire sortir toute cette tension qui régnait en lui.

Quand il eu détruit son quinzième mannequin et qu'il suait de tous les pores de sa peau, il cessa enfin. Soufflant comme un bœuf, il se doucha et enfila une tenue officielle avant de se rendre à son bureau. C'est à peine s'il salua les collègues qu'il rencontrait, son esprit, à peine apaisé par l'exercice, était encore trop plein des révélations d'Albus.

Arrivé au quartier général des Aurors, il traversa tous les box et rejoint le sien, au bout d'une rangée. Il ne prêta pas attention à tous les portraits de personnes recherchées qui s'agitaient sur les affiches placardées aux parois. Il fouilla un peu dans ses tiroirs et en sortit un dossier en particulier. Il le feuilleta rapidement avant d'atteindre un intercalaire qui marquait le début du classement des papiers nécessaires à une perquisition. Il se saisit d'une liste, puis appliqua sa baguette dessus. Aussitôt, tous les papiers qui y étaient énumérés arrivèrent sous forme d'avions en papier et se déplièrent devant lui.

Sans s'attarder, la liasse sous le bras, il quitta les lieux.

.

Severus sortait tout juste de son dernier cours lorsqu'il croisa Albus. Celui-ci, en quelques mots et sans son pétillement habituel, lui annonça qu'il était attendu dans les quartiers de Rémus. Intrigué, il ne pouvait rien lire sur le visage du directeur, il prit la direction de la tour Serdaigle. C'était inquiétant que ce soit le vieil homme lui même qui soit venu le chercher. Il se demandait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à son ami ou à Harry, mais si ça avait été le cas, alors Albus serait à leurs côtés et aurait dépêché quelqu'un pour le quérir.

Pénétrant dans les appartements du loup-garou à la suite de l'illustre sorcier, il scruta la position et le visage de ses occupants. Rémus était installé sur son canapé, le petit dans les bras qui semblait endormi. L'expression de son ami indiquait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, mais son comportement, lui, révélait que la crise était passée. Alors que lui voulait-on ? Il se hâta de poser la question.

\- Harry a fait une petite crise de panique après qu'un mot ait déclenché un souvenir.

Severus plongea son regard noir dans celui de son mentor afin d'obtenir plus d'informations, mais il semblait qu'il ait fini de parler.

Retenant un soupir, il interrogea Rémus.

\- C'est ma faute, lui répondit-il. Je n'aurais jamais du lui raconter tout ça !

\- De quoi parles-tu, par Merlin ?

Le loup-garou renifla de façon un peu pitoyable, depuis que l'enfant s'était assoupi, il avait craqué à son tour, n'ayant plus à faire bonne figure pour le petit.

\- J'étais en train d'expliquer à Harry comment j'avais été transformé … 'Ley lui a offert un télescope, c'était l'occasion. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de secret entre nous et je lui racontais comment mon père avait contrarié Greyback …

\- Viens-en au fait, je t'en conjure ! Je ne supporte pas les pleurnicheries.

Rémus sursauta à la réprimande. C'est dans ces moments qu'il aimait le moins le caractère ronchon de son ami, même s'il faisait partie intégrante de sa personne et qu'il avait appris à l'apprécier avec.

\- Monstre.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai dis que j'étais devenu un monstre après la morsure et il a réagi.

\- Avais-tu relevé ce qualificatif lors de ta visite, Severus, demanda le vieux sorcier.

Le maître des potions se tourna vers lui, plongea un instant dans ses souvenirs et opina avant de verbaliser sa réponse :

\- Oui. C'était l'une des injures utilisées par son oncle.

Albus soupira.

\- Alors ce n'était pas un acte isolé, déplora-t-il.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a relevé ça ? Se lamenta Rémus. Pourquoi personne n'a réagi ? Ces … enflures devraient être en prison ! C'est de la maltraitance !

Severus pensait de même, mais n'avait pas de réponse. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas cherché plus loin dans l'esprit des moldus qu'il avait interrogés à la suite de la disparition de Harry, mais à l'époque il avait d'autres préoccupations, comme retrouver le dit Harry. Il avait cherché un indice qui aurait pu leur donner une piste, mais n'avait effectivement pas réagi outre mesure. Ni lui, ni personne lorsqu'il avait rapporté les faits.

Albus était quelqu'un de pragmatique, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas s'apitoyer dans ce genre de situation et de garder la tête froide. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne s'était pas déjà senti coupable sept ans dans le passé, à la découverte de la disparition de Harry, ni qu'il ne ressentait rien à ce moment présent.

.

Kingsley transplana dans le quartier pavillonnaire moldu. Toutes les maisons étaient identiques, seules leurs couleurs permettaient de les distinguer. Dégoûté, il progressa rapidement vers sa destination. Il repéra vite une ou deux commères à leurs fenêtres, surveillant les allées et venues. Ce genre de comportement était typique des femmes au foyer qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leurs journées et il ne savait pas s'il devait les plaindre ou les critiquer.

Secouant sa tête pour revenir à la raison de sa présence ici, il accéléra et se trouva bientôt en face du numéro quatre. La maison était semblable à toutes les autres, avec sa pelouse coupée nette, ses jardinières fleuries et sa barrière d'une blancheur immaculée. Il grimaça et s'engagea dans la petite allée gravillonnée.

Après avoir appuyé sur le petit bouton de la sonnette, il patienta quelques secondes avant d'entendre les pas lourds d'une personne approchant. Un verrou fut tourné et la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme qui se trouvait derrière était aussi grand que gros, avec un cou inexistant et une moustache protubérante. Il portait une chemisette aux couleurs bleu pâle, estampillée d'un petit logo que Kingsley ne reconnut pas, ainsi qu'un pantalon à pince gris anthracite tendu sur ses larges jambes. Ils se jaugèrent mutuellement et quand Vernon Dursley identifia l'accoutrement de son visiteur, son visage vira au rouge brique et il postillonna en vociférant qu'il ne voulait pas d'anormaux ici.

L'Auror mit une seconde à comprendre. Dans sa précipitation, il avait oublié de se changer. C'était une erreur professionnelle qui démontrait combien il n'était pas dans son état normal. Passant sur l'incident, il apostropha le moldu qu'il l'injuriait toujours.

\- Monsieur Dursley, je suis ici pour une enquête, veuillez me laisser entrer.

Vernon ne se laissa pas démonter, au contraire, à l'entente des projets du sorcier, il redoubla d'efforts pour le faire déguerpir.

\- Partez de chez moi ! C'est une propriété privée, vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici.

Kingsley, s'impatientant, sortit son insigne.

\- Je suis Auror et vous visite sous le coup d'une enquête. Vous êtes en train d'obstruer la justice, si vous insistez, je serais dans l'obligation de vous arrêter.

Les couleurs du visage du moldu changèrent du tout au tout. De rouges elles passèrent à blanches. Il y eut un instant de flottement dont Kingsley profita pour forcer le passage. Leur incartade n'avait pas été des plus discrètes, mais cela importait peu au sorcier. Il n'avait rien dit qui pourrait révéler sa nature et il se fichait bien que les voisins soient au courant qu'une perquisition avait lieu ici, bien au contraire.

Allant plus en avant dans la maisonnette, il dépassa le couloir d'entrée et pénétra dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. Là, sur la table, deux couverts étaient mis. Kingsley se demanda qui d'autre pouvait être présent, la mère ou le fils, quand la dite personne manquante se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un plat chaud dans les mains. La mère. Pétunia Dursley était tout le contraire de son mari. Elle n'était pas petite, mais sa taille menue et son long cou fin était un fort contraste avec la corpulence de Vernon. Ses cheveux blonds étaient maintenus dans un brushing parfait et son tablier appuyait l'apparence de ménagère complète.

L'Auror leur expliqua la raison de sa venue et commença à les interroger. Le couple était loin de vouloir coopérer, mais les questions que posait Kingsley soulevaient des faits que les Dursley contestaient de façon virulente, fournissant inconsciemment un bon nombre de preuves. Il faisait attention aux détails, de sorte que ses souvenirs soient clairs et puissent être utilisés par le Magenmagot. Une plume ensorcelée, elle, prenait note des mots employés par les témoins.

Ce qu'il découvrit lui donna des envies de meurtre. Harry n'avait pas seulement subi des brimades de la part de sa famille, il avait aussi été quotidiennement humilié et privé de toute sorte de choses, dont un bon nombre figurait sur la liste de celles élémentaires et nécessaires à une bonne hygiène de vie. Il avait parfois été affamé, battu, il dormait dans un placard sous un escalier, était le bouc émissaire même à l'école à cause de son cousin et n'avait donc aucun ami, tout ça parce qu'il était différent. Sa « famille » se targuait de vouloir le « guérir » de sa monstruosité.

Et ce n'était une excuse que pour la moitié des préjudices qui lui étaient causés, car, si cela ne justifiait déjà pas un tel traitement, se servir de lui comme d'un elfe de maison, voire moins que ça, un véritable esclave … Kinglsey n'en revenait pas. Il s'étonnait même que Harry ne soit pas plus traumatisé que ça. Il était certes chétif, plus petit que les enfants de son âge, mais il s'en sortait incroyablement bien face à ce qu'il avait vécu.

Tout au long de l'interrogatoire, Vernon avait été insultant et Pétunia méprisante. Leur donner trois gouttes de _veritaserum_ ne fit que confirmer le discours abject des Dursley. D'autant plus que leur faible esprit ne put y résister le moins du monde. Encore une fois, tous les mots étaient consignés sur ses précieux parchemins.

Avant de conclure, Kingsley voulait faire le tour de la maison pour relever plus d'indices, car les mots à eux seuls ne suffiraient peut être pas et l'Auror voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour que ces infâmes moldus soient arrêtés. Il leur demanda donc de le conduire à l'endroit ou dormait Harry. C'est ainsi que le couple, toujours un peu sous l'effet de la potion de vérité, le menèrent tous les deux à un petit cagibi sous l'escalier.

Quand le sorcier inspecta les lieux, il sentit immédiatement que l'endroit était conservé par la magie. Effectivement, lorsqu'il avança la tête et qu'elle pénétra dans le petit espace, tout lui apparut tel que cela avait été laissé par son habitant. Il y avait encore une petite couverture de coton au sol, un peu chiffonnée. Il la saisit et repéra rapidement les initiales HP qui lui confirmèrent son légitime propriétaire.

Observant plus attentivement, il décela une petite ficelle et aussitôt la lumière se fit. Il put alors mieux appréhender la petite couchette, l'étagère où trônait quelques pots de produits moldus, un petit soldat de plomb auquel il manquait une jambe et, pour terminer, un dessin épinglé dans le fond. Celui-ci représentait trois bonshommes, deux grands et un petit. Le petit était immanquablement Harry lui même. Cette touffe de cheveux noirs était reconnaissable entre mille.

Ce constat, palpable, lui fit presque plus mal que les mots reçus plus tôt. Les preuves étaient là, infaillibles. Les photos affichées partout dans la maison ne laissaient entendre que seules trois personnes vivaient sous le toit de cette maison. C'était finalement on ne peut plus vrai. Outre le fait que Harry avait quitté le domicile des Dursley depuis sept ans, il n'avait jamais fait partie de cette famille. Il n'y avait fait que survivre. Cette dernière remarque le fit renifler amèrement. Son surnom de « Survivant » lui allait d'autant mieux.

Par acquis de conscience, il fit tout de même le tour de la maisonnette. Le confort y était optimal pour le style de vie que menaient les Dursley.

Véritablement dégoûté, il prit le temps de remplir correctement tous ses papiers, laissant Vernon maugréer qu'il avait déjà bien suffisamment contaminé son espace vital. Quand la procédure fut finie, il signa de sa plume, insérant un peu de sa magie pour valider le témoignage et la perquisition totale. La mention « Je certifie que tout ce qui est inscrit ci-dessus est véridique » assurerait le Magenmagot que tout était vrai. C'était l'équivalent d'un serment magique, il mettait son honneur et son insigne en jeu.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder, il salua sèchement et brièvement le couple et s'enfuit rapidement de ce quartier malsain.

.

Severus, Rémus et Albus débattaient avec ferveur. Tous admettaient que les Dursley ne pouvaient restés impunis, mais le directeur préférait que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas, Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus d'attention médiatique. Les deux plus jeunes sorciers étaient bien évidement d'accord avec lui, l'enfant devait être laissé tranquille, mais ils ne voyaient pas d'autres moyens qu'un procès pour que justice soit faite.

C'est sur ces entre-faits que Kingsley revint.

\- Kingsley ! Où étais-tu, je m'inquiétais, ça fait près de trois heures que tu es parti, s'exclama Rémus.

L'Auror salua Severus qu'il n'avait pas encore vu et rejoignit Rémus sur le canapé. Harry n'était pas présent, il estima qu'il devait être dans sa chambre ou peut être parti rejoindre son ami le cerbère. Dans tous les cas, c'était mieux qu'il ne soit pas là pour les entendre.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai d'abord eu besoin de me défouler, puis j'ai eu une idée.

Aussitôt, il eut l'attention de tous.

\- J'ai opéré une perquisition chez les moldus. J'ai tous les papiers nécessaires à les incriminer. Mes souvenirs sont déjà en bouteille, tout est prêt pour le Magenmagot.

Le regarde de Rémus brilla de mille feux. Severus, lui, hocha simplement la tête. Tous deux étaient en accord avec sa décision. Albus, cependant, réagit autrement.

\- C'est inconsidéré, Kingsley. Nous ne pouvons attenter un procès à la famille de Harry …

L'Auror grogna au mot « famille », mais laissa le directeur exprimer sa plaidoirie.

\- Nous ne pouvons laisser la presse être au courant de cette affaire, cela irait directement dans de mauvaises oreilles qui ne manqueraient pas de s'en servir contre Harry.

Kingsley soupira. Effectivement, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ainsi. Toutefois, il y avait une autre possibilité :

\- Et que pensez-vous d'un procès moldu ?

.

* * *

À la semaine prochaine !


	42. Chapter 42

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos messages, follows, encouragements, et à tout ceux qui lisent :) Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis en stage et ai donc moins de temps pour écrire, les chapitres et leur taille peuvent en pâtir un peu ...

Il y a ici la présence d'un personnage OC, il fait une brève apparition dans l'histoire, reviendra peut être plus tard mais ne sera pas très important. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

.

Un silence accueillit sa proposition.

\- Un des Aurors avec qui je bosse est spécialisé dans le contact avec le monde moldu. C'est un ami en qui j'ai une certaine confiance et je suis sûr qu'il nous aidera discrètement si je le lui demande. Je connais vaguement la procédure, mais lui saurait nous renseigner.

Severus avait une mine dubitative. Faire confiance à un inconnu était presque impossible pour lui et il savait qu'il en serait de même pour Maugrey. Or Albus aurait l'intention de faire appel à tous ses atouts pour régler cette affaire, il en était certain, et le vieil Auror n'avait pas pour mantra « Vigilance constante » pour rien, c'était un paranoïaque invétéré. Et si Albus pouvait faire confiance facilement, il ne mettrait pas en péril un enjeu si grand.

Kingsley avait bien noté le scepticisme des deux hommes, il leur proposa donc d'organiser une rencontre. Il se tourna vers Rémus et, après lui avoir demandé la permission d'utiliser sa cheminée, il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre. Quelques secondes passèrent puis une tête se dessina dans les flammes.

\- Kingsley ? Demanda l'individu qui était apparu.

\- Karl, salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolé de te contacter si tard, j'imagine que tu t'apprêtais à rentrer chez toi …

\- Et bien, je ne suis pas à une minute près, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Kingsley sourit de la sollicitude de son ami et si Rémus avait encore des doutes, le ton de cet homme dans sa cheminée l'aurait convaincu. L'Auror noir expliqua la situation à son ami sans citer une seule fois le nom de Harry, si il pouvait avoir confiance en Karl, ce n'était pas le cas du réseau de cheminette.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout, 'Ley, mais je comprends que tu ne le puisses. Veux-tu venir manger à la maison pour que nous en discutions en toute sérénité ?

\- Ça aurait été avec joie, Karl, mais je ne suis pas seul et cette affaire concerne un autre ami.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et Rémus, comprenant le message acquiesça.

\- En revanche, tu es le bienvenu ici !

\- À la bonne heure ! On fait comme ça alors. Laisse-moi ranger mes affaires et j'arrive. Où es-tu ?

\- Poudlard, appartements de Rémus Lupin.

L'homme dans le feu écarquilla les yeux et opina silencieusement, cernant sans doute l'importance de la rencontre.

Kingsley s'en retourna et observa le visage des deux hommes qu'il fallait convaincre.

\- Karl est un ami de longue date, nous avons passé nos examens d'Auror la même année. Il est excellent dans son travail, mais n'est pas souvent monté en grade. Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et ça ne plaît pas forcément …

Rémus sourit à la description et Severus acquiesça. C'était pour lui un bon point. Albus, quant à lui, resta de marbre avec son sourire un peu plus prononcé que juste poli, mais pas tout à fait joyeux, le parfait masque du bon vieux directeur.

Le salon resta plongé dans le silence les dix minutes qu'il fallut à Karl pour arriver.

Soudain, le feu devint vert et dans un « woosh » un homme en sortit. Il n'était pas bien grand, plus petit même que Rémus qui était pourtant le plus petit de ses amis. Les cheveux blonds dorés aux yeux marron très clairs, presque verts, il avait un visage avenant.

\- Mes amis, je vous présente Karl Hirsch, un collègue Auror et ami de longue date ! Karl, voici Rémus Lupin, Severus Rogue … Et je ne te présente pas Albus Dumbledore.

Le dit Karl avait serré la main de chaque homme présent, les saluant d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de chacun de vous, déclara le nouveau venu.

Rémus et Severus se jetèrent un regard. L'un et l'autre ne pouvaient être connus que pour une raison. Le premier était un loup-garou obligé de se déclarer au ministère, le second un ancien Mangemort. Si Karl connaissait leur nom, que pouvait-il bien penser d'eux.

Kingsley perçut le malaise de ses amis et s'empressa de préciser en se tournant d'abord vers Rémus, puis vers Severus :

\- La femme de Karl, Judith, est membre active d'une association luttant pour que les créatures magiques soient reconnues l'égal des sorciers. Et Karl a lui même participé à l'enquête sur le faux meurtre de Pettigrow, puisqu'il engageait des témoins moldus. Il a donc du trouver vos noms dans les rapports.

Karl acquiesça et donna un sourire sincère aux deux sorciers, laissant passer toute son empathie. Il n'avait absolument rien contre eux, bien au contraire.

\- 'Ley ne cesse de me parler de vous, aussi ! S'exclama-t-il joyeux.

À cette remarque, Kingsley éclata de rire et c'eut le don de détendre l'atmosphère. Une conversation badine débuta sur le métier des deux Aurors, décrivant bon nombre d'anecdotes juteuses. Ils ne furent interrompus qu'au retour de Harry.

Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé l'Auror, il était sorti se dégourdir les jambes et se vider la tête en prenant sa forme d'animagus, allant chasser les rares rongeurs qui osaient encore sortir dans le jardin du château et affronter le froid de cette fin Novembre. Ils passèrent donc à table et les conversations restèrent légères. Les adultes, Karl compris, ne voulait pas aborder de sujet sensible devant le jeune garçon.

Ce n'est que quand le petit fut au lit, bien plongé dans les bras de Morphée, que la discussion prit un virage drastique.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la sale à manger. L'invité spécial attendait une explication de son ami. Rémus, Severus et Albus, eux, laissait Kingsley engager le sujet, c'était, après tout, son ami et non le leur. Et le noir, enfin, rassemblait ses idées afin de convaincre autant ses amis que son collègue de les aider.

\- Qu'elle serait la procédure pour engager un procès dans le monde moldu ?

\- Cela dépend de la situation. Pourquoi veux-tu un procès ? Pour qui et contre qui ou quoi ?

Un autre silence lui répondit et Kingsley observa le visage de ses amis, y cherchant une réponse. Il se demandait jusqu'où il pouvait aller. Puis, quand il allait demander à voix haute, il se souvint d'une chose. Harry était officiellement sous sa garde, si quelqu'un avait une décision à prendre ici, c'était lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, il prit une grande inspiration et décrivit la situation, sans rien oublier, nommant clairement Harry et déclinant même les arguments qui avaient été avancés par Albus pour ce qui était d'éviter un procès sorcier.

Karl sembla intégrer chaque détail avec concentration, les sourcils froncés et la mine sérieuse. Quand Kingsley eut terminé son exposé, il prit un temps pour réfléchir et passer en revue, dans sa tête, toutes les possibilités.

\- Je vais sincèrement dire ce que je pense, puisque c'est ce qui m'est demandé. Écoutez ou non mes conseils, posez des questions si besoin …

Il parcourut du regard sa petite assemblée et tous lui répondirent d'un hochement de tête plus ou moins franc.

\- Je pense qu'un procès sorcier aurait tout-à-fait été faisable, sans que les journalistes ne soient mis au courant. Le ministère, et je vous prie de croire que je suis l'un des plus sceptiques quant au gouvernement actuel, possède des moyens de garder une certaine discrétion et demander un huis-clos l'aurait permis. Mais soit, je comprends vos inquiétudes sur le sujet.

Severus lança à Albus un regard appuyé. C'était l'un des arguments qu'il avait mis en avant, mais le directeur avait été défavorable à cette solution, malgré cela. Karl poursuivit :

\- Dans le monde moldu aussi l'huis-clos existe. Pour engager un procès de ce type, par contre, il vaut mieux l'appui d'un médecin, voire de plusieurs. De ce que j'ai pu voir du petit, il a clairement connu un manque suffisant pour lui causer un arrêt de croissance. Ce genre de chose est détectable par radio, il faudra faire appel à un ostéopathe.

Severus et Rémus connaissaient vaguement le monde moldu, mais aucun ne savait ce que pouvait bien être une radio. N'était ce pas cet instrument qui répandait des nouvelles ?

Albus clarifia les choses en commentant :

\- Les radios dont parle notre invité, ne sont pas les radios auxquelles vous pensez. Ce sont des instruments qui permettent de prendre en photo l'intérieur de votre corps, pour faire simple. Avec, nous pouvons voir nos os, par exemple.

Les visages des deux sorciers néophytes s'éclairèrent et Karl continua :

\- Le traumatisme pourra sûrement être perçu par un test psychologique. Il y a de nombreuses techniques qui permettent d'établir que la mémoire se réveille à la diffusion de certaines images et révèlent ainsi le vécu des personnes testées. Ce sera un passage difficile à vivre pour l'enfant, cependant, car des images de sa famille devront lui être exposer et certains souvenirs risquent d'être remontés à la conscience.

À ces mots, le visage de Rémus s'affaissa. L'Auror spécialisé dans les interventions dans le monde moldu dut le remarquer car il demanda :

\- C'est déjà arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?

Le loup-garou acquiesça tristement et Kingsley posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Il faut savoir qu'un procès, même sans ces épreuves en plus, est difficile à vivre. D'autant plus pour un enfant et pour Harry qui s'adapte tout juste à la société humaine et sorcière. Il devra témoigner et ce sera une épreuve pour lui, mais ce sera nécessaire. Plus il y a d'éléments, évidement, plus les chances de gagner ce procès augmentent.

Severus, Rémus et Kingsley savaient que c'était nécessaire, ça ne les enchantaient pas pour autant. Albus, lui, écoutait silencieusement les explications. Il avait déjà participé à un procès moldu mais le cas en question n'avait rien à voir, il découvrait donc les procédures, circonspect.

\- Vos témoignages, traduisibles par magie en photos ou films version moldu, seront un atout prépondérant. Ils sont accablants et à eux seuls devraient suffire à convaincre le jury, mais le juge doit se conformer à la loi et écouter tous les incriminés. Ainsi, la famille de Harry aura droit à la parole, ainsi qu'à un avocat pour les défendre et il se pourrait que des éléments non prévus surgissent. Là encore, cela pourrait être difficile pour Harry. Entre la confrontation avec ses anciens bourreaux et leur plaidoirie, il pourrait subir une remise en question et ressentir une certaine insécurité. Il sera alors indispensable qu'il soit soutenu correctement, peut être qu'être suivi par un professionnel pourrait aussi l'aider …

Karl laissa son auditoire intégrer ces dernières données. Un procès était une entreprise souvent risquée, même dans un cas comme celui-ci où la victime avait des preuves accablantes, car elle-même en ressortait marquée, toujours épuisée. C'était seulement le seul moyen légal pour punir les fautifs. Et il n'imaginait pas ces quatre sorciers punir ces moldus autrement que par la voie légale. Connaissant son ami si droit, la réputation de Albus Dumbledore et ce qu'il percevait de Rémus Lupin et Severus Rogue, malgré ce que ce dernier pouvait laisser croire, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

\- Quel en serait le résultat ? demanda le maître des potions.

\- Cela dépendra du juge, répondit l'Auror. Les peines dans ce genre de cas, si je me souviens bien, peuvent aller de trois ans de prison ferme avec une amende de 45 000 livres à payer, soit environ 6 000 gallions, à trente ans de prison ferme si l'enfant meurt de ses blessures. Dans notre cas, nous pouvons espérer une peine maximale de dix ans de prison ferme et 150 000 livres d'amende, soit 20 000 gallions.

\- C'est à la fois énorme et si peu, commenta Rémus.

Kingsley acquiesça et Severus, s'il resta impassible, n'en pensa pas moins. Albus, lui, avait plissé les yeux et réfléchissait à la valeur d'un tel procès, comparant le coût et le résultat. Il pensait sincèrement que Harry n'avait pas besoin de subir plus pour être marqué. Le petit devait déjà se faire au monde sorcier et humain dans son ensemble, comme l'avait justement fait remarquer l'Auror. Les Dursley méritaient d'être punis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais cela changerait-il les choses, il lui fallait y réfléchir.

Après un silence de réflexion pour tous, le directeur de l'école se leva et déclara qu'il allait se retirer. Il devait examiner les arguments mis en avant au cours de la journée, penser au bien être de Harry et étudier d'autres possibilités. Severus ne tarda pas à le suivre pour rejoindre ses cachots et ses potions.

Kingsley remercia grassement son ami et collègue pour les apports qu'il avait fait ce soir et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, se promettant de se tenir au courant et de se revoir sous peu. Ils ne furent bientôt plus que deux au coin du feu, assis devant le feu ronflant, méditant sur cette journée riche en rebondissements.

.

Le lendemain matin, Rémus avait décidé de rester dans ses appartements et de profiter de la compagnie de Harry. Celui-ci avait été ravi de cette initiative et babillait joyeusement. Il s'était assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée, qui restait à présent allumée en permanence pour contrer la rudesse de ce début d'hiver écossais, et dessinait divers sujets au gré de ses envies. Il était nu comme un ver, préférant toujours sa liberté de mouvement à la chaleur des vêtements, surtout quand il pouvait rester devant le foyer chauffant.

Rémus n'avait pas cherché à insister. Ils étaient seuls et puisque ça faisait plaisir à Tiny, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Il avait lui même sorti un livre et répondait de temps en temps au jeune garçon à ses pieds.

.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine :)


	43. Chapter 43

Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages et encouragements, pour les followers toujours plus nombreux et pour ceux qui lisent tout simplement ! :)

Petite bouffée d'air frais dans ce chapitre, littéralement ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré sa petite taille, comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis en stage et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup cette semaine... Plutôt que de vous faire partager un texte moyen, je préfère miser sur la qualité plutôt que la quantité, j'espère que vous en conviendrez. :) Je suis d'ailleurs désolée pour le précédent chapitre qui, après relecture, m'est apparu comme un peu bâclé ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

.

\- Tu ne devras jamais le quitter des yeux, toujours rester près de lui, l'aider à marcher si besoin est. Et au moindre problème, je veux que vous rentriez immédiatement !

\- Oui, monsieur Lupin.

\- Je vais t'enseigner un sort de réchauffement, ainsi vous ne risquerez pas de tomber malade.

Drago était fort amusé par l'agitation du tuteur de son ami. Rémus faisait mille aller-retours entre la chambre de son petit protégé et Harry lui-même, qui attendait sagement aux côtés du petit blond, pour le vêtir correctement, leur fournir une petite couverture ainsi qu'un petit sac à dos garni d'une collation et d'une bouteille d'eau.

Il avait fait la demande, un peu plus tôt, d'emmener le petit brun à l'extérieur et si l'homme n'avait pas refusé, il avait émis de nombreuses conditions.

\- Approche-toi, s'il te plaît, Harry.

Rémus avait sorti une cape et une écharpe de sa chambre et l'enfila au jeune garçon.

Après une dernière répétition des recommandations et inspection de son petit protégé, les deux enfants purent enfin quitter les lieux. La progression dans les couloirs fut un peu laborieuse, Harry avançait doucement les bras légèrement écartés du corps et Drago le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Il gardait les mains hors de ses poches pour être certain d'être prêt à le rattraper si nécessaire, mais son ami lui prouva qu'il avait fait de grand progrès car s'il eut besoin de s'arrêter de temps en temps pour souffler – ça lui demandait tout de même une immense concentration – il avait su avancer sans trébucher.

Tout le cheminement à travers les tréfonds du château se fit sans rencontre. Cependant, le hall et l'extérieur seraient sûrement bondés d'élèves qui profiteraient d'un week-end ensoleillé. Aussi, avant qu'ils n'aboutissent à ces lieux plus fréquentés, Drago voulut prévenir son ami.

\- Bon, mini-pattes. À partir de maintenant, on risque de croiser du monde. Ne panique pas, sourit et tout se passera bien. Je reste à côté de toi, personne n'osera s'approcher.

Drago espérait que son regard noir éloignerait les malotrus qui voudraient voir le Survivant de plus près. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, mais celui-ci restait concentré sur ses pas. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les portes de la Grande Salle et rencontrèrent les premiers élèves. Heureusement, c'étaient des septièmes années de Serdaigle et, hormis un regard insistant dans leur direction, ils ne firent aucun geste pouvant gêner Harry.

En revanche, ce fut autre chose lorsqu'ils mirent le pied dehors. Là, il semblait que toute la population de Poudlard s'était réunie sur la pelouse et les attendait. Drago souffla fortement et, empoignant le coude de son ami, tenta d'accélérer. Seulement, Harry n'était pas capable de marcher plus vite, surtout sur un terrain irrégulier. Il perdit l'équilibre plus d'une fois et le petit blond du passer un bras dans son dos et accrocher sa hanche pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas.

Le pauvre Harry fut quelque peu déboussolé pendant le reste de leur traversée du parc, ballotté comme un sac à patates. Il était si concentré sur sa démarche et à faire attention à ne pas totalement perdre l'équilibre, qu'il ne vit rien d'autre que le vert brillant de l'herbe humide. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent qu'il put observer de nouveau son environnement.

Drago les avait menés dans un endroit plutôt écarté et seul un petit groupe d'élèves était visible. Il y avait là une pierre plate idéale pour s'installer sans se mouiller les fesses, place que s'empressa de réchauffer le jeune garçon avec le sort que lui avait appris Lupin avant de partir. Il y déposa aussi la petite couverture, tout droit sortie de sa poche qu'il agrandit rapidement avant de l'étendre.

Harry avait observé les gestes assurés du petit blond avec émerveillement. La manifestation de la magie le réjouissant toujours. Drago lui, les réalisait presque avec habitude, cela faisait tout de même trois mois qu'il utilisait sa baguette quotidiennement et il avait toujours observé ses parents user de sortilèges ménagers, il ne remarqua donc pas le regard de son ami. Il l'aida simplement à s'asseoir sur la banquette improvisée et contempla un moment le paysage dans le silence.

Puis il le brisa, se tournant vers le petit brun à ses côtés qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Mal à l'aise, il demanda :

\- Tout va bien ?

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, simplement heureux d'être dehors, avec son ami et sous sa forme humaine qui plus est, une grande première.

\- Ui ! S'exclama-t-il de sa voix plus aiguë que la normale.

Drago se racla la gorge et déclara d'une voix un peu chevrotante, en détournant le regard :

\- Je suis désolé qu'on se soit moqué de toi. Je trouve que tu as été très courageux.

Harry rougit un brin puis répondit timidement et intrigué :

\- Merci.

Et puis, comme son ami ne poursuivait pas, il demanda finalement :

\- Pour-quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Drago de s'empourprer.

\- Tu ne te soucies pas du regard des autres, tu as gardé la tête haute, enfin métaphoriquement, et tu as continué tes efforts.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, dans une moue interrogative.

\- De quoi tu par-les ? Je n'ai rien com-pris.

Drago haussa un sourcil d'un air circonspect, puis se rappela à qui il avait à faire. Il ravala sa réplique sarcastique et réfléchit à une meilleure méthode d'aborder le sujet.

\- Eh bien, les élèves que l'on a croisés … Tu sais ce qu'est un élève n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça alors il poursuivit :

\- Les élèves t'ont regardé de travers …

Le petit blond soupira. C'était difficile d'expliquer les choses avec des concepts simples que pouvait comprendre Harry.

\- Ils se moquaient de toi, ce n'était pas très gentil … Ils ont vu que tu avais du mal à marcher alors …

\- Je n'ai pas vu, répliqua le petit brun à ses côtés.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Je suis désolé aussi pour ça. Je ne voulais pas te bousculer, mais leur façon de te dévisager m'énervait.

Leur discussion prit un tournant plus anodin et les sujets divers défilèrent. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, bien isolés du froid ambiant, à papoter de tout et de rien. Drago abordait ses cours, ses amis et son futur tel qu'il l'envisageait, Harry écoutait la plupart du temps, intervenait de temps en temps et babillait à son tour parfois, évoquant ses journées, lui aussi.

Quand la lumière commença à décliner, Drago se releva, aida Harry à faire de même, rangea la petite couverture et fit disparaître les déchets de leur goûter. Ils regagnèrent alors les appartements du tuteur du petit brun.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine ! :)


	44. Chapter 44

NdA : Après enquête (merci à ceux qui ont répondu), il s'est avéré que la taille de mes chapitres et le fait qu'ils soient si peu palpitants n'enchante que peu de monde … Après discussion avec quelques uns d'entre vous, j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant je ne publierai plus qu'une semaine sur deux. Cela ne garantie en rien que mes textes soient franchement plus longs, ni qu'il y aura du suspense à chaque fois, l'histoire étant ce qu'elle est, mais bon, si ça contente la majorité …

Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews (vous êtes entre 11 et 15 sur les derniers chapitres), qui me suivent (385!), ou qui lisent simplement de passage (plus de 2000 lecteurs par chapitre pour les 30 premiers et plus de 1000 pour les 10 derniers !) !

Et surtout, mille mercis à ceux qui m'encouragent :D

Ici, un chapitre beaucoup plus long … Il se trouve que j'ai eu un peu de temps cette semaine et le hasard a fait que j'étais aussi inspirée ! ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant qu'à moi :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 44**

.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'était un peu trop tôt ?

Severus soupira pour la énième fois depuis que les garçons étaient partis, Rémus était intenable.

\- Laisse les faire. Ils sont en sécurité à Poudlard, il y a du monde dehors, ils ne craignent rien ! De plus, j'ai conjuré le jeune Malfoy de ne pas faire de simagrées et de veiller correctement sur Harry.

\- Oui, mais et si …

\- Stop ! Avec des « si » on refait le monde. Coupe le cordon, c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend et en se confrontant à la vie qu'on en ressort grandi. Laisse Harry vivre ses aventures. À son âge, tu faisais bien plus d'escapades et elles étaient bien moins légales, si tu veux mon avis.

Rémus se renfrogna dans son fauteuil, bougonnant, plein de mauvaise foi. Il était simplement inquiet pour Harry qui faisait sa première sortie dans le monde sous sa forme humaine, il y avait de quoi se faire un peu de mouron.

Après un court moment de silence, le maître des potions annonça :

\- Tu devrais prendre ta potion maintenant. Le soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher et les enfants à rentrer. Vous devrez partir immédiatement à leur retour.

Le loup-garou releva la tête et acquiesça, la mine plus sombre. Même avec la _tue-loup_ et Tiny pour compagnie, il exécrait toujours autant les pleine-lunes. Il se leva et chercha du regard la fiole dont il ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait posée quand Severus la lui avait apportée. La repérant sur la table à manger, bien en évidence, il se traîna jusqu'à elle, la déboucha et, après un court reniflement, l'avala d'une traite avec une grimace. Une fois vide, il la rendit à son ami.

Le maître des potions se levait à son tour pour la réceptionner quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago et Harry. Ils avaient les joues et le bout du nez légèrement rougis par le froid, mais tous deux affichaient un sourire resplendissant. Severus jeta un regard explicite à Rémus et celui-ci grogna en retour.

.

Drago avait souhaité une bonne soirée à tous et s'était dirigé vers sa salle commune. Severus était retourné à ses copies ou ses chaudrons, selon sa priorité. Et Rémus et Harry avaient pris le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante.

Ce serait la première pleine-lune qu'ils passeraient tous les deux, sans Fox, et le loup-garou craignait que son petit protégé ne déprime. Il savait aussi, à présent, toute l'ampleur de sa malédiction et ne verrait peut être plus sa métamorphose du même œil.

Pourtant, rien ne changea. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il se reprenne et s'appliqua, comme toutes les fois précédentes, à léchouiller son pelage dans le but de le réconforter. Il se lova contre son flan durant la nuit et babilla à propos de tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

Puis vint le moment où il lui raconta sa journée en compagnie de son ami Drago.

\- Monny, c'est quoi une mo-que-rie ?

Rémus se tendit à l'entente de cette question.

\- Hum … C'est une remarque faite dans le but de blesser, d'humilier quelqu'un et d'en rire seul ou de faire rire ses camarades. C'est une façon de gagner du pouvoir sur quelqu'un méchamment, sur le dos d'un plus faible ou de faire une démonstration dans un groupe. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de gentil à faire, les gens intelligents le savent et s'en abstiennent. Une gentille personne ne se moque pas, pas plus qu'une personne intelligente.

Il plongea son regard dans celui menthe à l'eau du renardeau.

\- Pourquoi cette question, Tiny ? Où as tu appris ce mot ?

\- C'est Drago …

Rému tressaillit, ne voulant envisager le pire.

\- Lorsqu'on a traversé le parc, tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que les élèves, sur notre passage, s'étaient moqués. Moi, je n'ai rien vu, je regardais mes pieds, avoua-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Il fut rassuré de savoir que le jeune Malfoy n'était pas celui à incriminer. Puis, traitant les choses dans leur ordre d'importance, et étant donné que Harry semblait en porter davantage à sa difficulté de marcher correctement plutôt qu'aux railleries reçues plus tôt, il s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- Tu as fais une longue marche sur un terrain irrégulier pour la première fois, Tiny. Je trouve que c'est déjà un bel effort. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite en besogne et faire chaque chose en son temps.

Cela sembla fonctionner, puisque le petit lui offrit un beau sourire et aboya joyeusement. Ensuite, Rémus voulu revenir sur ce qui avait conduit à la question – qu'il jugeait dérangeante – posée par Harry.

\- Il ne faut pas faire attention aux « on dit », Tiny. Je voudrais que tu te souviennes d'un dicton moldu, très juste : « Les chiens aboient et la caravane passe ».

Le renardeau pouffa, amusé par l'image, mais il vit que ça comptait pour Moony, alors il acquiesça sérieusement.

\- Oui, Moony.

Rémus lui sourit en retour, fier de son petit protégé.

\- Mais tu sais, ce qui m'embête le plus, c'est que Drago m'a dit que c'était à cause de lui.

Le loup fronça les sourcils et demanda à Harry d'être plus explicite.

\- Et bien, il m'a expliqué pour les maisons de Poudlard, même si je n'ai pas tout compris … Il a dit que c'était parce qu'il était à Serpentard. En fait, il pense que ce n'était pas vraiment de moi que les autres élèves se moquaient, mais plus parce que j'étais avec lui. Mais il est gentil ! Il a même fait atten-tion à m'atten-dre quand je mar-chais len-te-ment et n'a même pas râlé, enfin pas trop. D'après lui, les élè-ves ne m'ont, peut-être, même pas reco-nnu.

Rémus changea de position et adopta une moue contrariée. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de ses propres préjugés sur cette maison, lorsqu'il était lui même élève, et des dommages qu'ils avaient pu causer. À cet âge, il ne se rendait pas comte que, après avoir quitté l'école, elles n'avaient plus beaucoup d'importance. Ça devenait seulement un bon – ou mauvais – souvenir.

Le loup entra alors dans un commentaire complet de l'histoire des maisons, du choixpeau qui y répartissait les nouveaux élèves, de leur fonctionnement avec les points, les salles communes, les tables dans la Grande Salle, etc.

Harry fut réellement intrigué par toute cette complexité et demanda :

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra manger dans la Grande Salle bientôt ? Je voudrais voir tout ça !

Rémus considéra la question, repensa aux propos de Severus plus tôt dans la soirée et accepta la requête.

La nuit s'écoula doucement, au gré des multiples questions du renardeau.

.

Quand Moony fut emmené à l'infirmerie pour sa convalescence au petit matin, plutôt que de resté avec son humain en noir, Harry préféra rendre visite à son ami canin qu'il avait depuis trop longtemps délaissé. Il se dirigea donc vers le troisième étage – les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves dormaient encore pour la plupart – et passa la petite trappe.

De l'autre côté, Touffu semblait dormir à poings fermés, comme à son habitude, ses trois têtes posées sur ses pattes ou à même le sol. Harry s'approcha doucement et vint tenter de réveiller son ami avec de petits coups de museau. Seulement, le mastodonte ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le renardeau employa alors les grands moyens. De ses petites quenottes, il crocheta l'une des babines du cerbère et tira dessus jusqu'à l'étirer complètement. C'est alors que la montagne se leva dans un saut incroyablement rapide pour sa masse et secoua ses têtes pour se défaire du parasite qui avait piqué sa joue.

Harry fut ballotté dans tous les sens pendant plusieurs secondes avant de lâcher sa prise et se laisser tomber sur le sol de pierre, poussant un gémissement de douleur. Touffu qui avait analysé la situation en une seconde – formation de « chien de garde » oblige – s'empressa de s'enquérir de sa santé. Il parcourut de l'une de ses truffes le petit corps à terre et passa en revue ses membres, sa tête, son souffle et vérifia s'il était conscient ou non.

Heureusement, la minuscule boule de poils face à lui avait seulement été un peu sonnée, mais n'avait rien de grave. Il s'appliqua à lécher le petit dos, ébouriffant totalement le petit renard, en un massage agréable et repentant.

Harry finit par se relever et poussa son front contre la mâchoire proche de lui, pardonnant la brusquerie de son ami.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me voir, fit remarquer Touffu après qu'ils se soient allongés face à face.

À ces mots, non accusateurs, mais si vrais, Harry enfouit sa truffe dans ses pattes, cachant ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu sais, j'ai des cours tous les jours et j'appends plein de choses de plein de monde … Le soir j'en tombe de fatigue. Mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que je n'ai pas pris le temps de faire un tour par ici. Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, répliqua le cerbère. Raconte-moi ces cours, tu fais des progrès ?

Harry redressa la tête et ses yeux se mirent à briller de fierté.

Quand il eut fait le tour de ses exploits, ce fut à Touffu de raconter quelques petites anecdotes. Hagrid était venu lui rendre visite, en début de semaine, et lui avait tenu compagnie pendant près de trois heures. C'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année que le demi-géant venait jusqu'au troisième étage, il était gentil, mais un peu simplet et surtout oublieux de l'ennui de la créature qu'il avait placé en garde sur cette fichue trappe.

\- Oh, et le sorcier au turban est revenu, aussi.

Harry dressa les oreilles, aussi curieux qu'inquiet.

\- Quand ?

\- La semaine dernière, je ne sais plus quel jour. Il a simplement entrebâillé la porte et a passé presque une heure à m'observer, puis est reparti sans rien tenter.

\- Il doit savoir qu'il ne peut rien contre toi.

\- Peut-être pour l'instant, mais je ne suis pas infaillible. S'il trouve une de mes faiblesses, je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'empêcher de passer.

Harry médita la mise en garde de son ami. Après un silence de plusieurs minutes, Touffu reprit la parole :

\- Je suis heureux de te voir ici. Tu m'as manqué, je m'ennuie sans toi.

Le renardeau fit une moue désolée et lui promis de venir le voir plus souvent.

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas la nouvelle, s'exclama soudain Harry.

\- Non ?

\- Moony m'a promis qu'on ira bientôt manger dans la Grande Salle voir tout le monde !

\- J'aimerais bien voir du monde moi aussi …

.

Severus était dans son laboratoire, rien d'étonnant à cela. Cependant, se tenait à ses côtés un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés. Depuis quelques mois maintenant, Harry tenait compagnie au maître des potions.

Ce soir là, le petit avait des vertus apaisantes pour l'adulte. En effet, le professeur était ressorti hors de lui de son dernier cours de la journée. Ses élèves de quatrième année de Serpentard et Serdaigle s'étaient lancés dans un concours de celui qui réussirait à finir la potion du jour le plus rapidement possible. Il avait du supprimer tous les contenus de tous les chaudrons et retirer un total de cent points à chacune des deux maisons, sans faire de différence ou de favoritisme.

Lorsqu'il s'était posé la question de son statut, alors qu'ils apprenaient que Harry Potter avait disparu, Albus et lui avaient longuement discutés des événements futurs. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que la priorité était de retrouver le petit garçon et de le suivre psychologiquement à l'issue de son retour.

En ce juillet 1991, quand qu'ils découvrirent un Harry-renardeau qui était incapable de se transformer, puis lorsqu'il réussit sa première métamorphose – après que Severus se soit remis de ses émotions – ils avaient de nouveau débattu des conditions de vie du professeur à double identité. Harry était resté une priorité et avec la hausse de leur proximité, l'homme avait donc totalement abandonné son masque d'espion.

Quand il était rentré dans ses appartements, à la suite de cette journée calamiteuse, Severus avait rencontré le petit renardeau. Ainsi, Harry l'accompagnait ce soir là. L'enfant, redevenu humain, se tenait à sa droite et observait, comme il était devenu habituel, le maître des potions œuvrer autour de ses chaudrons.

\- Sev, pour-quoi tu n'uti-lises pas la magie quand tu fais des pot-ions ?

L'homme en noir jeta un regard sur lui, un sourcil en l'air.

Harry poursuivit :

\- Fiyus bouge tou-jours tous les ob-jets autour de lui avec la magie. C'est drôle, ajouta-t-il en pouffant.

Severus fit un dernier tour de cuillère dans le liquide pâteux qui virait au jaune et se tourna complètement vers l'enfant.

\- Je fais de la magie tous les jours, Harry. Lorsque je confectionne une potion, j'immisce une infime quantité de magie. Lorsque je taille une plante moi-même, que je la conditionne, la conserve … De même avec tous les ingrédients que je récolte, que je chasse, ou que j'achète même si c'est plus rare. Puis quand je les découpe, les pilonne ou les émince. Et enfin, lorsque je brasse les substances dans mes chaudrons entretenus par mes soins, à chacun de mes mouvements j'insuffle une once de magie et cela leur donne leurs propriétés.

Harry écoutait religieusement la voix calme et grave de Séverus qui tenait conférence.

\- Évidemment, chaque potionniste le fait, même un amateur tel qu'un élève de première année, mais le fait inconsciemment. C'est pourquoi les maîtres des potions sont rares. En fait, c'est une aptitude innée, portée et transmise dans les gènes. Peu de sorciers le savent et moins encore connaissent leur propre ADN. Il y a dans ma famille une forte proportion de potionnistes reconnus. Les Princes sont célèbres pour leur talents dans ce domaine, mais moi, personnellement, je connais les sciences moldues puisque je les ai étudiées à l'école primaire, avant mon entrée à Poudlard. C'est d'ailleurs le seul avantage que j'ai trouvé à mon père.

Severus grimaça et continua son explication :

\- J'ai donc étudié les potions plus que n'importe quelle autre discipline et suis devenu le maître que je suis aujourd'hui. Le plus jeune maître des potions depuis plusieurs générations. Presque depuis mémoire d'homme, si l'on en croit les registres du ministère, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils sont incomplets … Enfin, ceci est une autre histoire.

Harry avait bu touts les paroles de ce long exposé, fasciné. Il n'avait pas tout compris, les termes techniques lui avaient tous échappé. Cependant, il avait saisi le raisonnement et compris l'essentiel.

Sur une note plus détendue – Harry avait vraiment le don de le calmer – Severus ajouta :

\- En outre, je n'ai aucune capacité particulière en sortilège, comme notre cher Fillius. Aussi, je ne pourrais jamais être si doué qu'il l'est pour manier simultanément de multiples objets.

Harry gloussa à la remarque.

\- Je connaissais une autre personne qui possédait le don des sortilèges, cependant.

\- Qui ? Demanda l'enfant, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Severus plongea un instant dans ce regard si similaire à celui de la personne à laquelle il faisait allusion.

Ne laissant rien paraître de ses émotions, il répondit :

\- Ta mère, Lily.

.

Ils étaient arrivés tôt pour ne pas avoir à faire d'impairs avec les salutations de tout le monde. Ainsi, Harry et Rémus s'installèrent à la table des professeurs sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle encore vide. L'enfant en profita pour lui parler de sa conversation avec Touffu, sur la présence de l'homme au turban dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. L'adulte nota l'information précieusement et rassura son protégé. Il préviendrait Severus et Albus dès que possible. C'est alors que les premiers professeurs firent leur entrée.

Le premier à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle fut le directeur. Albus remonta l'allée d'un pas tranquille, souriant dans ses robes aux couleurs extravagantes. Il salua silencieusement les deux invités exceptionnels, l'œil brillant, puis s'installa sur son fauteuil majestueux, au centre de la table. Vint ensuite le professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, ainsi que professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci marchait avec prestance et droiture, le menton haut et le visage impassible.

À la vue des personnes présentes, elle sourit un brin et s'approcha, faisant un détour pour gagner son siège.

\- Ravie de vous voir en si bonne santé, Rémus. Je me réjouis de voir les progrès que fait notre petit protégé. Je vous félicite, monsieur Potter.

Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et prit place aux côtés du directeur, à l'opposé de leur situation. Quand Rémus retourna son attention sur les portes de la Grande Salle, ce fut pour constater que le professeur Flitwick les atteindrait bientôt.

Le petit professeur de Sortilèges et directeur de la maison Serdaigle progressait vite de ses petites mais rapides foulées. Il fit le tour de la longue table et salua joyeusement Harry après avoir serré la main du loup-garou.

\- Comment te portes-tu, mon grand ?

\- Très bien, Fiyus ! S'exclama l'enfant avec un sourire immense pour accueillir son professeur particulier.

\- J'en suis heureux. J'espère que tu as fini tous tes devoirs pour demain ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Harry acquiesça vivement ce qui fit rire le petit professeur et sourire tendrement Rémus qui les observait tous les deux.

\- Bien, bien.

Filius vint donc s'asseoir auprès de Rémus pour entamer une discussion sur l'avancement de ses recherches.

Distrait, le tuteur de Harry ne remarqua que trop tard l'avancée de Hagrid qui se dirigeait directement vers le jeune garçon. Heureusement, ce dernier avait du répondant et ne se gêna pas pour faire remarquer au demi-géant :

\- C'est la place de Sev ! Déclara-t-il en toute innocence, inconscient des convenances et formules de politesse.

Rémus s'empressa d'intervenir :

\- Je suis désolé, Hagrid. Nous avons décidé, avec Severus, qu'il serait mieux pour Harry d'être encadré par lui et moi pour ce premier repas dans la Grande Salle avec son apparence humaine.

Le demi-géant s'empourpra et répliqua qu'il comprenait, que c'était lui qui était désolé et qu'il aurait du y penser. Rémus sourit et voulut le remercier et le réconforter, mais Harry lui coupa la parole :

\- J'ai vu Touffu hier !

Hagrid écarquilla les yeux.

\- Co … Comment ?

Rémus se saisit rapidement de Harry et le serra contre lui, appuyant sa tête contre son torse dans une tentative de le dissimuler des regards alentours et surtout de le faire taire.

\- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour discuter de ceci, dit-il d'un ton posé, mais sans appel.

Il plongea son regard dans ceux sombres du demi-géant pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation ici. Ce qu'il du comprendre puisqu'il plaqua son immense main sur sa bouche et acquiesça silencieusement.

Rémus opina à son tour et Hagrid rejoignit sa place, honteux.

Le loup-garou desserra son emprise sur le petit corps de l'enfant et celui-ci redressa la tête, les yeux humides.

\- J'ai fait une bêtise ? Demanda-t-il en reniflant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Seulement, il y a des sujets que tu ne peux aborder dans n'importe quels lieux ou situation. Il faut faire attention, d'accord ?

Le petit hocha la tête.

\- Si tu as un doute, tu n'as qu'à me demander discrètement, si tu veux.

\- D'accord.

Rémus appliqua une légère caresse sur les joues de l'enfant et lui sourit doucement. Ils reprirent alors leur position et découvrirent l'infirmière qui entrait à son tour. D'autres professeurs, que Harry n'avait jamais rencontrés, s'étaient déjà installés à leurs places respectives, dont Quirinus Quirrell qui s'était fait discret.

Madame Pomfresh fit un signe de la main à l'enfant qui lui répondit joyeusement, oubliant l'incident précédent.

C'est alors que Harry se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Severus, plus tôt dans la soirée, peu avant que Rémus ne vienne le chercher pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Il raconta donc l'événement.

\- Lily était une sorcière puissante, c'est vrai, rétorqua le loup-garou. Tout comme ton père, James. Lui, préférait la métamorphose, c'est sans doute de lui que tu tiens tes talents d'animagus. Il en était devenu un, lui aussi, mais bien plus tard que toi, il avait quinze ans. Enfin, c'est un âge très jeune pour la majorité sorcière. Ce pouvoir n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Rémus fit un clin d'œil complice à l'enfant à côté de lui.

\- J'ai moi-même étudié un peu la génétique. Je m'inquiétais quant à mes gènes de loup-garou et leur transmissibilité … Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je pense sincèrement que tu seras un très grand sorcier, Harry. Comme tes parents et sûrement plus encore !

Harry allait commenter quand Severus arriva par la porte à l'arrière de la salle. Et la porte de la Grande Salle, qui s'ouvrit soudainement sur une marée d'élèves de tous âges, finit de distraire totalement le jeune garçon.

.

* * *

À dans deux semaines !


	45. Chapter 45

Bonsoir, bonjours ! Un chapitre pas vraiment plus long que d'habitude, mais j'ai eu deux semaines de fou ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

« Réapprentissage » a dépassé les 600 reviews ! Merci ! Merci aux followers aussi qui seront bientôt 400 ! et à tous ceux qui lisent et surtout, qui m'encouragent !

Cette semaine, une pensée à la fillette d'Uttar Pradesh, aux victimes de Stockholm, à celles d'Egypte et toutes les autres du monde entier qui sont momentanément ignorées... :'(

Sur une note plus joyeuse : bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 45**

.

Rémus surveillait la réaction de son petit voisin. Il n'avait encore jamais fréquenté tant de monde depuis qu'il gardait sa forme humaine la majeure partie du temps. Ce serait donc une nouvelle expérience pour lui.

Tout en observant Harry, son tuteur s'aperçut de l'état des carreaux de ses lunettes. Il grimaça et les retira du petit nez retroussé sur lequel elles étaient juchées.

L'enfant tiqua :

\- Moony, je ne vois plus rien ! Se plaignit-il.

Rémus sourit amusé et leva les yeux en l'air. D'un coup de chiffon, il essuya les verres maculés de traces de doigts grasses, les inspecta en regardant à travers et, satisfait, les remit sur la tête du petit.

\- Voilà ! Ce devrait être mieux comme ça.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et un sourire éclatant s'afficha sur son visage. Effectivement, c'était le jour et la nuit. Ainsi, il put mieux épier la démarche, les expressions et tous les gestes que faisaient les nouveaux arrivants, s'imprégnant de leur gestuelle.

L'enfant était tout de même sacrément intimidé. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle concentration de population autour de lui. La plupart bavardait avec son entourage direct et cela créait un brouhaha impressionnant pour quiconque avait l'habitude d'un silence relatif, tel que lui. Pour l'instant, personne ne l'avait encore remarqué et il redoutait un peu le moment où tous les regards se tourneraient vers lui. Moony l'avait prévenu, il devrait alors garder une attitude « digne » – même s'il n'avait pas complètement saisi le sens de ce mot – et faire son possible pour ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il devait se comporter normalement, bien que ce soit encore une notion floue pour lui. Décidément, le vocabulaire humain était bien complexe.

Finalement, il fallut attendre que Dumbledore se lève pour son « Bon Appétit ! » quotidien pour que certaines têtes ne se tournent vers la table des professeurs qui hébergeait aussi Rémus et Harry à ce repas. Là, les chuchotis prirent rapidement de l'ampleur et de nombreux visages se tournèrent vers eux.

Le loup-garou ne put s'empêcher de rougir, un peu mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention. Harry déglutit en constatant tout l'intérêt qu'on lui prêtait soudainement. Il se tourna vers ses deux tuteurs et voisins. Si le premier semblait conserver une attitude imperturbable, le deuxième n'était clairement pas dans son assiette. En effet, Moony se triturait les mains cachées sous la nappe et passait nerveusement son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la salle.

Constatant que l'enfant à ses côtés le fixait, Rémus se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Ce qui avait pour but de le rassurer, inquiéta plus encore Harry qui avait bien remarqué que le visage de l'adulte était crispé. De l'autre côté, Severus leva les yeux au ciel et intima aux deux perturbés de se tenir correctement.

\- Par l'amour de Merlin, Rémus, fait un effort, Harry se tient mieux que toi, siffla-t-il.

Alors que les plats apparaissaient sur les tables et que les élèves se détournèrent enfin d'eux, le sorcier s'empourpra davantage. Il se morigéna mentalement, souffla un bon coup et se força à se détendre. Quelques regards les épiaient encore, mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et il offrit un véritable sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit, son anxiété se volatilisant en même temps que celle de son tuteur. Tous deux se concentrèrent alors sur les mets qui étaient apparus devant eux.

Harry indiquait les aliments qu'il voulait manger et Rémus le servait dans son assiette. La table des professeurs étant légèrement plus haute que celle des élèves et l'enfant étant un peu plus petit que la moyenne, se servir seul aurait été périlleux pour lui, surtout avec sa maladresse persistante. Il avait beau s'entraîner tous les jours à manier divers objets pour effectuer multiples actions, il conservait toujours cette certaine gaucherie, à son plus grand dam.

Ainsi, Rémus lui coupa aussi sa viande. Les petits objets étaient les plus difficiles à manipuler et ils avaient convenu qu'attirer le moins possible l'attention sur eux pendant le repas, quelle qu'en soit la façon, serait plus judicieux pour l'instant. Donc Harry se laissa servir, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Il lui semblait être empoté dans ce genre de cas, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer profondément. Il avait hâte d'être plus autonome, bien que Moony, Ley et Sev soient toujours aux petits soins avec lui de manière agréable.

Alors que le repas était déjà bien entamé, Harry remarqua la manière particulière dont avait un élève de manger sa salade d'accompagnement. Au lieu de la couper avec un couteau ou ses dents, comme le faisait Rémus, il la pliait préalablement puis piquait ses feuilles de sa fourchette en un geste habile et enfournait le tout élégamment dans sa bouche sans que rien ne dépasse. C'était fascinant et il resta plusieurs minutes à l'observer.

Fort de sa découverte, il demanda à son voisin de lui servir un peu de salade. Severus en déposa quelques feuilles sur un coin de son assiette et retourna à son repas. Harry, quant à lui, s'empressa de s'emparer de ses couverts et, avec un air concentré, attaqua sa manœuvre.

En tirant légèrement la langue, il s'appliqua à plier une première fois la grande feuille verte. Ce n'était pas une sinécure. La feuille n'était pas régulière et frisottait quelque peu sur l'un de ses bords, mais il réussit finalement à faire son premier pli. Appuyant de sa fourchette sur la salade, il entama la suite des gestes. Il fallait conserver la position de la feuille, avec ce pli, et en créer un deuxième sans que tout ne se défasse. Avec une feuille de papier il pouvait utiliser ses mains et c'était alors nettement plus simple. Là, il devait se contenter du bout de ses couverts et c'était un exercice peu aisé.

Rémus avait repéré le manège de son petit protégé et en était attendri. Harry mettait tellement de vigueur à l'apprentissage de la vie quotidienne sorcière, s'en était adorable. Il faisait des progrès fulgurants et cela l'étonnait sans cesse. La volonté et l'application de l'enfant l'émouvait toujours autant.

Après le troisième échec, Harry faillit perdre patience, mais Rémus qui le gardait à l'œil apposa tranquillement ses mains sur les siennes et l'accompagna dans ses gestes. Doucement, ils reprirent ensemble toutes les étapes et le petit finit par engloutir sa feuille de salade. Il gloussa devant le mimétisme de Moony qui avait ouvert la bouche en même temps que lui et ce dernier, en réponse à la gentille moquerie, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

.

Le froid s'était bien installé sur l'Écosse en cette mi-décembre. La neige avait commencé à recouvrir les pelouses du parc et la cime des arbres. Harry était emmitouflé dans une cape d'hiver à doublure de fourrure et une écharpe de laine mauve offerte par Kinglsey pour se protéger des courants d'air des couloirs du château. Il avait décidé, comme c'était de plus en plus le cas, de parcourir le chemin qui séparait ses appartements aux cachots – où s'était réfugié Moony pour leur laisser l'espace et l'intimité nécessaire au cours de l'enfant – sous sa forme humaine, se forçant à pratiquer la marche en station debout et de porter des vêtements. Cela le gênait toujours un peu, mais il s'y faisait petit à petit grâce, notamment, aux sorts qu'appliquait Fillius dessus et qui les allégeaient considérablement.

Harry était plongé dans ses pensées. Il sortait justement de l'un de ces cours avec son petit professeur et commençait à apprendre à lire. C'était très compliqué et il devait lutter pour ne pas perdre patience. Son allocution n'était toujours pas excellente. Il butait souvent sur certaines associations de sons et, s'il reconnaissait plutôt facilement les lettres et apprenait rapidement leurs prononciations groupées, il n'arrivait toujours pas à les énoncer de manière fluide et agréable à l'écoute. Sa voix était encore chevrotante, voire bégayante, et ça avait le don de l'exaspérer et le frustrer au plus haut point.

Le pire, selon lui, était que, bien qu'il arrivait finalement à déchiffrer les lettres et mots écrits, il lui fallait toujours les prononcer à voix haute une deuxième ou troisième fois avant de capter le sens global de la phrase. Et il ne parlait pas de ces petits symboles qui parsemaient les textes. Enfin, Fillius et Moony lui avait assuré que c'était normal, pour l'instant, qu'il ait encore beaucoup de mal et, qu'au contraire, il se débrouillait très bien.

Harry renifla à cette pensée. Puis il pouffa. C'était typiquement le genre de réaction qu'avait Severus lorsqu'il était agacé par quelque chose. Un air idiot s'afficha sur son visage à la pensée qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à ses humains, adoptant leurs mimiques.

C'est le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres qu'il faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un, au détour d'un couloir. Levant le regard dans celui qu'il avait manqué de percuter, il se retrouva d'un seul coup plié en deux par la douleur émanant de son front.

Le professeur Quirrell ne s'embarrassa pas à tenter de le relever, ni à l'aider d'une quelconque manière. Il resta plutôt là, à le regarder de toute sa hauteur, épiant sa réaction avec une certaine satisfaction malsaine.

Harry tenta plusieurs fois de se redresser, d'affronter ou de fuir l'homme au turban, mais chaque fois qu'il relevait un tant soit peu la tête, celle-ci recevait un nouveau pic de douleur qui le pliait à nouveau. Après trois minutes de ce traitement, il crut que sa tête allait tout simplement tomber et lui avec. Ses genoux ployaient sous le poids de sa souffrance et il se laissa finalement tomber au sol, incapable de garder son équilibre précaire dans cette situation.

Quirinus jubilait, il avait enfin à ses pieds le Survivant, responsable de la déchéance de son maître. Il maintenait son regard rivé dans celui émeraude de son vis à vis, dans l'intention de lui procurer le plus de mal possible, vengeur.

Une quatrième interminable minute s'écoula, plongeant l'enfant dans un supplice intenable, mais , heureusement, deux silhouettes se présentèrent à l'extrémité du couloir où il était effondré. Le professeur s'empressa alors de disparaître, foudroyant sa victime d'un regard rageur et lui glissant, avant de quitter les lieux d'un pas rapide, un dernier avertissement venimeux :

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Potter !

Les jumeaux Weasley accoururent bruyamment et aidèrent Harry à se remettre debout.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Que faisait le professeur Quirrell ?

\- Est-ce lui qui t'a mis au sol ?

\- Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas aidé ?

Le flot de questions n'aida pas Harry à se remettre de sa migraine. Il grimaça légèrement et se tenant la tête et les deux frères, constatant son état, cessèrent de l'interroger.

\- Veux-tu que l'on te conduise à Moony ? Demanda l'un des deux frères.

Harry redressa la tête, interloqué que ceux-ci connaissent le surnom de son humain. Les jumeaux lui sourirent, affichant un air identique. Cependant, leurs visages ne l'étaient pas totalement. En y regardant bien, l'un avait un grain de beauté en plus au coin d'un œil, à peine visible car mêlé à la multitude de tâches de rousseurs qui constellait leurs deux visages et l'autre avaient les yeux d'une teinte à peine plus claire que l'autre. Et leurs odeurs n'avaient pas non plus tout à fait la même nuance. C'était peu, mais ça permettait de les différencier.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le petit brun, méfiant.

\- Oh ! Excuse nous …

\- Nous sommes les jumeaux Weasley !

\- Voici George, dit l'un désignant l'autre.

\- Et Fred, fit de même son frère à son tour.

\- Tu as le même âge que notre petit frère, Ronald, commenta le dénommé Fred, comme si cet indice allait aider Harry.

Ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas, mais cette présentation lui permit de mettre un nom sur les deux visages. Ainsi, Fred était celui au grain de beauté avec une fragrance plus piquante et George était celui aux yeux plus clairs et au parfum plus sucré.

\- Je suis Harry, se présenta timidement l'enfant.

George donna un coup de coude à son frère pour l'empêcher de dire une bêtise du genre « nous savons qui tu es ! » ou « comme si quelqu'un ici l'ignorait ... ». Un regard noir lui répondit, mais l'expression s'effaça dès qu'il se tourna vers le petit brun, affichant de nouveau un beau sourire joyeux. Harry lui répondit, un peu gêné mais étonnamment à l'aise avec les deux inconnus.

Pour ne pas laisser le silence s'installer, Fred s'approcha de lui, un air conspirateur s'inscrivant sur son visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Nous allions préparer un mauvais tour à Rusard, tu te joins à nous ?

.

Rémus était dans le salon de son ami, attendant le retour de Harry qui devait avoir fini son cours avec Fillius depuis presque une demi-heure, maintenant. Il n'avait pas été trop inquiet au début, le professeur avait peut être pu prolonger de quelques minutes leur rencontre afin de finir un exercice, mais après trente minutes de retard, il commençait à se poser des questions et des scénarios se montaient dans son esprit. Lorsque l'un d'eux mit en scène un accident dans les escaliers aux pieds desquels il retrouvait l'enfant baignant dans son sang, il se leva brusquement. Marmonnant un mot à son ami pour le prévenir qu'il quittait son salon, il sortit pour retrouver Harry, il l'espérait fortement, sain et sauf.

Arrivé à mi-chemin, il découvrit son petit protégé plié de rire en compagnie des deux terreurs rousses. Il marqua un arrêt, abasourdi par la scène. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient enchanté toutes les armures du couloir pour qu'elles dansent la gigue. L'un des deux mimait un chef d'orchestre et faisait résonner un air de musique totalement faux et complètement décalé par rapport aux pas de danse.

Un sourire amusé se dessina lentement sur le visage de Rémus. Décidément, ces deux là formaient une paire particulièrement turbulente, mais agréablement rafraîchissante et lui rappelant indéniablement ses jeunes années. Ils étaient la digne relève des Maraudeurs.

Après les avoir observés plusieurs minutes les trois acolytes et fauteurs de trouble, Rémus s'avança à leur rencontre et manifesta sa présence en toussotant doucement.

La paire de jumeaux sursauta et rougit fortement tandis que Harry restait hilare et s'exclama :

\- Moony ! T'as vu ? C'est drôle !

Les frères Weasley se tournèrent vers lui, surpris par le courage, ou l'inconscience, qui avait poussé leur nouvel ami à prononcer cette phrase avec tant de liberté.

\- J'ai vu, affirma Rémus en tentant de dissimuler son amusement. Messieurs, si vous vouliez bien remettre un peu d'ordre dans ce couloir, je vous en saurais gré.

Fred et Geroge s'activèrent alors à annuler leurs sort et à replacer les armures à leur juste place. Devant le ton employé par l'adulte, Harry s'avança vers lui avec un regard inquiet.

\- Ce n'était pas correct ?

Rémus passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux particulièrement broussailleux de l'enfant et lui expliqua avec douceur que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui se faisait. Cependant, il ne serait pas fâché tant que personne n'était blessé et que le désordre disparaissait après leurs méfaits.

Puis il se tourna vers les deux troisième-année :

\- Messieurs, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous fréquentiez mon petit Tinypaw à la seule condition que vous preniez soin de lui. Il ne doit en aucun cas être l'objet de vos farces, ni être un cobaye et ne doit jamais souffrir de vos blagues, que ce soit de vos mains ou de celles de camarades vengeurs. Est-ce clair ?

\- Limpide, Moony ! Déclarèrent les deux frères d'une même voix.

Cela fit pouffer Harry qui fut heureux de pouvoir continuer à s'amuser avec ses deux nouveaux amis.

.

* * *

A dans deux semaines !


	46. Chapter 46

Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews (bien que peu nombreuses pour le chapitre précédent), aux followers, à ceux qui lisent de passage sans laisser d'autre trace que de vagues statistiques ...

Un petit message qui me tiens à cœur en cette veille de journée d'élection : à tous ceux qui le peuvent : Allez voter ! C'est un droit de citoyen, bien qu'à mon sens ce soit carrément un devoir ! Exprimez votre avis à travers ce vote, quel qu'il soit ! Soyez conscient du pouvoir que vous avez en main et pensez à tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas ! C'est important ! (même de voter blanc, c'est déplorable que ce vote ne soit pas pris en compte, mais c'est un avis exprimé tout de même !).

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 46**

.

Harry dessinait tranquillement sur la table basse du salon des appartements de Moony, sous la lumière des bougies de l'appartement, repensant à son après-midi. Il avait le ventre bien rempli et le feu de cheminée devant lequel il était posté rendait son esprit un peu cotonneux. La rencontre avec Fred et George avait été surprenante mais ô combien réjouissante. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés tous les trois, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à faire danser les armures de métal.

Rémus, de son côté, avait interrompu sa lecture et étudiait le visage de son petit protégé. Celui-ci affichait un air un peu idiot, se remémorant ses frasques de la journée, à n'en pas douter. Il allait retourner à son roman lorsque les épaules de l'enfant eurent un sursaut et que son expression changea du tout au tout.

\- Harry ? Il y a un problème, mon ange ?

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers lui avec une moue inquiète et ses yeux s'humidifiant rapidement.

\- Moony, gémit-il un peu pitoyablement. Je suis désolé, j'ai oub-lié de te dire ! Ça a reco-mmen-cé, tout à l'heure, j'ai oub-lié, je jouais et j'y pensais plus …

\- Calme toi, mon cœur, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'avais-tu oublié de me dire ?

\- L'homme au tur-ban … Il est venu, en-fin non … Je l'ai croisé dans le cou-loir et ça a reco-mmencé … J'ai eu mal de nouveau …

Une première larme passa le cap des cils noirs, annonçant bien d'autres à suivre. À ces mots, Rémus s'inquiéta davantage. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le rassurer par des caresses dans ses cheveux et sur son dos.

\- Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passé, doucement s'il te plaît.

Harry, reniflant régulièrement, décrivit alors l'altercation avec son bourreau. Plus son protégé relatait les faits, plus le loup-garou pâlissait. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire. Il devait intervenir. Oui, mais que faire.

Lorsque l'enfant clôtura son récit par l'arrivée des jumeaux et l'arrêt de sa torture, Rémus bondit sur ses pieds et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, se pencha vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. À l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas la patience d'attendre, n'en déplaise à son éthique de pédagogie. Une fois l'enfant calé sur sa hanche et bien accroché à son cou, le nez enfoui sous son menton, il se précipita vers les cachots, demander conseil à son ami.

Severus ne fut pas long à répondre et, rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent installés dans le salon du maître des potions. Rémus résuma la situation, répétant les mots de l'enfant toujours calé contre lui. Le professeur de potion était tout autant atterré par la nouvelle. Et acquiesça aux conclusions de son ami. Ils ne pouvaient pas lutter sans faire intervenir le directeur de l'école, seul Albus avait le pouvoir d'agir contre le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De nouveau, Rémus porta Harry et parcourut les couloirs de Poudlard accompagné de Severus. Le bureau du directeur était au deuxième étage et ce ne fut pas une sinécure que de l'atteindre avec, même si petite et mince, sa charge dans les bras qui pesait tout de même son poids.

Le professeur de potion donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et ils grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon. Puis il frappa trois coups secs à la porte et sans attendre la permission, pénétra dans le grand bureau, suivi de ses deux compagnons.

Albus Dumbledore, à cette heure tardive et un dimanche, n'était pas présent derrière son bureau. Sans hésitation, Severus se dirigea vers le fond de la prestigieuse salle, au-delà de l'estrade et des arcades gothiques, et monta les marches de l'escalier tout en fils déliés de métal quatre à quatre pour se diriger vers la porte des appartements du directeur de Poudlard. Il n'imaginait pas, cette fois, y pénétrer sans permission et se contenta de répéter ses coups sur le panneau de bois, patientant sur le seuil.

En attendant, Rémus parcourait des yeux les nombreux artefacts et tableaux qui agrémentaient le bureau chargé, les murs et les étagères de la pièce. Il était toujours autant étonné et subjugué par cet endroit. Il y était passé de très nombreuses fois durant sa scolarité, pour diverses raisons, pourtant, chaque fois il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir. Il y avait tant à voir qu'on ne pouvait embrasser l'ensemble du regard, d'autant plus que certains objets étaient en mouvements perpétuels, attirants inexorablement les faisceaux de lumière émis par les nombreuses bougies qui s'étaient allumées à leur arrivée et par là même les yeux des visiteurs.

Le grincement de la porte du haut appela soudain son attention et Albus se présenta dans l'encadrement, sans ses tenues habituelles, ni son haut chapeau pointu, ni son pardessus coloré, lui retirant ce côté fantasque qui le caractérisait tant. C'était finalement un sorcier comme les autres dans sa robe bleue claire légèrement irisée qui devait profiter de sa fin de week-end tranquillement dans ses quartiers.

Constatant l'identité de ses visiteurs, le directeur aborda un air inquiet.

\- Que me vaut cette visite impromptue, mes amis ?

\- Veuillez nous excuser, Albus, s'empressa de s'exclamer Rémus. Nous ne pouvions attendre pour vous communiquer ce que je viens d'apprendre de Harry.

Aussitôt, le regard du vieux sorcier se fixa sur l'enfant, toujours blotti dans les bras de son tuteur. Après un simple acquiescement, il se dirigea vers le grand fauteuil derrière son bureau et invita ses visiteurs à faire de même de l'autre côté.

\- Vous ne pouvez rester inactif, cette fois, Albus. Vous savez des choses et refusez de nous les communiquer, mais il en va de la sécurité et de la santé de Harry, à présent. Vous ne pouvez rester silencieux. Que se passe-t-il avec Quirinus Quirrell ?

Le directeur de Poudlard fronça les sourcils à la mention de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ainsi c'était de lui dont il était question. Il poussa un soupir à peine perceptible, il allait devoir jouer double jeu ou tout révéler, or cette deuxième solution n'en était pas une. Pour la sécurité du monde sorcier – et le plus grand bien – il devait conserver le statut du bègue tant que Voldemort ne se révélait pas. Au risque de le perdre de vue encore une fois et il ne commettrait plus ce genre d'erreur, quand bien même cette situation passait par le sacrifice du bien être de certains de ses élèves. Une guerre était en jeu.

L'illustre sorcier soupira encore une fois, restant un instant silencieux, le regard des deux sorciers rivés sur lui, attendant son explication.

\- Messieurs, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que, hormis une surveillance plus soutenue des déplacements et actions de monsieur Quirrell, je ne peux agir.

\- Vous ne voulez agir ! S'exclama de façon virulente Severus.

Rémus, lui, était resté figé, les bras serrés sur le petits corps contre lui, atterré par la déclaration. Comment, en sachant l'ensemble de la situation et la souffrance de son petit protégé – et il ne pensait pas qu'à lui – Albus pouvait-il affirmer qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il avait l'impression que l'homme jouait avec la vie des gens comme on joue avec des pions sur un échiquier. Dans un certain sens, le plus raisonnable qu'il soit, li pouvait comprendre le point de vue du directeur. « La fin justifie les moyens », mais à son sens – et il voulait bien admettre qu'alors ses émotions jouaient un grand rôle, mais n'est ce pas ce qui faisait de nous des humains ? – justement, la fin ne justifiait pas les moyens, au contraire. Comment reprocher à un mage noir ses techniques d'endoctrinement et ses régimes de terreur et de manipulation si les même méthodes sont employées à le défaire ? Quand bien même le résultat final en serait indubitablement différent.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé que vous ne compreniez pas que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne plus avoir à vivre ce que l'Europe et le monde sorcier a vécu sous Grindelwald, ou ce qu'à connu le Royaume Unis il y a vingt ans. Je me battrais et je mettrais toutes mes forces dans ce combat, et je déplore d'avance les dommages collatéraux et les pertes que nous allons subir. Je déplore la souffrance que des milliers de familles vont connaître pour arriver à bout de cette paix. Je me sacrifierais volontiers si je ne savais pas que mon pouvoir, aujourd'hui, est tel que je représente l'une des rares dernières barrières contre Voldemort.

Albus ancra son regard dans celui de Rémus, car il savait que, des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face, c'était le plus sensible. Severus, de par son passé, était plus apte à accepter ces faits.

\- Je déplore sincèrement que Harry ait à souffrir des conséquences de cette guerre qui recommence déjà dans l'ombre. Mais je ne m'excuserai pas de vouloir tout faire pour mettre le monde sorcier en sécurité et contrer la montée de la terreur que souhaitent instaurer les Mangemorts.

Se relevant pour marquer la fin de ce début de débat, il déclara :

\- Je m'engage à faire suivre plus efficacement le professeur Quirinus Quirrell. À l'heure actuelle, il est important et fondamental qu'il reste à Poudlard.

Severus rageait mais savait qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus, alors il garda le silence et se contenta de regarder un homme qui avait longtemps été son mentor disparaître dans ses appartements.

Cependant, avant de refermer le battant, Albus se retourna et leur annonça :

\- Pour ce qui est du procès, je m'en remets à votre décision première. Convoquez monsieur Hirsch et Kingsley, un procès sorcier sera ouvert dans les semaines à venir.

Sur ce, la grande silhouette disparut derrière le panneau de bois, plongeant la pièce dans le silence. Les deux sorciers restèrent muets un long moment lorsque, finalement, Severus réagit. Il jura violemment en se relevant et fusilla des yeux la porte qui venait de se refermer.

Rémus, quant à lui, était incroyablement mal à l'aise. Ses convictions étaient mises à mal, mais il ne pouvait tenir tête à Albus Dumblodore. Il se souvenait encore de l'ambiance qui régnait dans les années 1970, lorsqu'ils devaient tous se cacher et lutter quotidiennement contre les forces de Voldemort. Ces seuls souvenirs le retenaient contre l'envie de faire un scandale face aux mots du directeur de Poudlard, mais aussi chef incontesté de la résistance, de l'Ordre du Phénix.

C'est un frisson particulièrement violent de Harry qui se répercuta en lui qui le sortit de ses pensées. Severus faisait les cent pas à ses côtés et marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante des choses à l'encontre de l'illustre sorcier qui venait de les quitter, mais aussi contre un « fichu professeur incompétent » et un « Seigneur des ténèbres indestructible ».

Rémus se concentra alors sur sa petite charge qui ne devait pas avoir bien chaud, simplement vêtu de son pyjama et d'un pull en laine, ses pieds nus. Il invoqua un petit plaid et jeta un sort de réchauffement dessus, de sorte à ce que l'enfant n'attrape pas définitivement froid. Ensuite, il se leva et, précautionneusement, interpella son ami.

\- Severus, ne restons pas ici.

L'homme, dont les capes noires tournoyaient encore autour de lui, cessa ses allés-venues et posa les yeux sur la silhouette emmitouflée dans les bras de son vis à vis. Après un sec hochement de tête, il les précéda vers la sortie et leur tint la porte avant de lui même quitter le bureau directorial, regagnant les couloirs inférieurs.

.

Dans les appartements de Rémus, Harry avait gagné son lit et Severus s'était remis à tourner en rond, le locataire des lieux restant immobiles une fois installé dans le canapé.

Puis, après un énième soupir, il déclara :

\- Je vais appeler Kingsley.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que Severus l'invectivait déjà :

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de penser au procès, il y a plus urgent à l'heure actuelle !

Rémus, à présent debout, se rembrunit et rétorqua sèchement que l'Auror était le tuteur du petit et qu'à ce titre, comme eux, il devait être au courant des derniers événements. Severus ne répondit pas. Il était en colère mais reconnaissait – certes, pas à voix haute – qu'il avait eu tort de réprimander son ami. Il était simplement sur les nerfs.

\- J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas déjà couché ou en mission pour la soirée, marmonna Rémus en s'agenouillant devant la cheminée.

En effet, il était déjà 22h30 passées. Heureusement, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas puisqu'un visage bien connu se présenta dans les flammes vertes. Kingsley Shaklebolt, après invitation, débarqua dans le petit salon et, peu de temps après, les trois hommes conversaient, un verre d'alcool à la main, sur la démarche à suivre pour assurer la sécurité de Harry.

.

Rémus se réveilla doucement, le lendemain, mettant plusieurs secondes, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, pour réfléchir à leur nouvelle situation. Kingsley avait décidé de poser deux semaines de vacances et de s'installer temporairement à Poudlard. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les congés de Noël et, ensuite, le loup-garou irait, avec Harry, passer deux semaines chez son ami. La première en compagnie de leur hôte, la seconde, malheureusement, ils ne le retrouveraient qu'en soirée. L'Auror ne pouvant se permettre d'abandonner totalement son métier. Il ne le voulait de toute façon pas, même si il avait douté pour Harry.

Kingsley accompagnerait donc l'enfant à tous ses cours pendant cette dernière semaine de cours, puis ils iraient tous les trois à la campagne, prendre un peu de vacances. Ils aviseraient pour la suite de l'année au cours de ces trois prochaines semaines, en espérant qu'il trouvent une solution acceptable.

Soupirant, Rémus se décida à ouvrir les yeux et se préparer pour la nouvelle journée qui démarrait. Cependant, le spectacle qui s'offrit à son regard, le laissa perplexe et il dut mettre plusieurs secondes à analyser la situation. Il reconnaissait bien le décor, qui correspondait à celui de sa chambre depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Poudlard. Il se trouvait sur son lit, couché sur le côté, son corps reposant sur son flanc gauche, mais se trouvait sous son nez quelque chose d'assez étrange.

Là, à quelques centimètres de son visage, se trouvait deux petits petons et une paire de fesses toute ronde. Il se redressa sur un coude, essayant d'englober la scène du regard et de la comprendre, puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas en soupirant.

Harry avait rejoint son lit pendant la nuit et s'était couché, tête bêche, roulé en boule, contre son ventre. Le nez collé tout contre sa peau. Rémus en fut juste heureux que ce ne soit pas juste un petit peu plus bas. L'enfant avait du quitter son vêtement une fois qu'il avait été glissé sous sa couverture. Il préférait toujours être nu, il jugeait encore que c'était plus confortable.

Bien, après avoir géré la crise de la veille, il allait maintenant devoir gérer le mal être de l'enfant. C'était, après tout, la première fois qu'il avait eu à faire à Quirrell depuis que son père était mort. Et si Rémus ne savait pas comment Fox réconfortait son petit, aujourd'hui c'était à lui de le faire. Il était heureux que Kingsley soit là pour l'épauler.

Soupirant doucement une dernière fois, il se leva et se prépara pour affronter la nouvelle journée qui s'annonçait déjà peu joyeuse.

.

À dans deux semaines !


	47. Chapter 47

Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, les follows (vous avez passé la barre des 400 ! Merci !), les encouragements et de lire tout simplement :)

Je ne m'attarderais pas, seulement pour ceux qui sont concernés : ALLEZ VOTER ! (même blanc, c'est mieux que pas du tout !)

Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 47**

.

Comme présagé, Harry était grandement perturbé et n'avait pas lâché Rémus de la matinée. Il resta collé à ses côtés lors de leur petit déjeuner, agrippant une jambe de son pantalon dès que l'homme faisait mine de se lever. Il plongeait régulièrement son nez dans son cou ou son giron pour y renifler son odeur, pour se rassurer à la manière particulière des renards. Il le suivait aussi partout du regard et s'était mis à geindre lorsqu'il l'avait perdu de vue. Kingsley, arrivé à la fin de leur repas par cheminette, avait du le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer jusqu'à ce que son ami sorte de la salle de bain. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Alors qu'il était temps pour eux de se séparer, Harry fut à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique et tint à suivre Moony jusque dans la bibliothèque, refusant de se rendre à son cours d'écriture, pourtant aimablement dispensé par Filius sur son temps libre. Les deux hommes avaient du le prévenir au dernier moment et s'excuser grassement. Kingsley les avait donc suivi tous les deux, discutant volontiers pour distraire le petit, très remué par son agression de la veille, tout en le couvant du regard.

Si l'enfant n'avait pas assisté à son cours, il n'était pas resté inactif auprès de ses tuteurs, bien qu'il n'ait été que peu concentré. Il s'était exercé longuement à reproduire des lignes, l'Auror l'aidant et l'encourageant ou le corrigeant de temps en temps.

Cependant, malgré toute sa volonté de progresser dans son travail, son angoisse ne le quittait pas. Chaque fois que Rémus s'était levé pour prendre ou ranger un livre, Harry l'avait suivi du regard, l'inquiétude largement présente et perceptible dans ses yeux. Kingsley était persuadé que, s'il n'avait pas lui même été présent à sa table, le petit aurait rejoint le loup-garou dans les rayons en courant. Il s'était alors employé à le rassurer, le veiller et détourner son attention à coups de caresses, de regards bienveillants, de petites blagues ridicules – qu'il avait du rapidement abréger sous le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire – ou de nouveaux exercices un peu plus difficiles.

Rémus avait quitté la table depuis un petit moment déjà, sûrement perdu entre deux rangées de vieux livres à examiner un ouvrage précis, lorsque Harry se rendit compte de son absence. Aussitôt, il se mit à le chercher du regard autour de lui, tendant le cou et tournant sa nuque dans des torsions douloureuses, mais il ne le voyait plus. Sa respiration commença alors à s'accélérer et de petits gémissements sortirent de sa bouche.

Kingsley, percevant sa détresse, s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Rémus va revenir, il est seulement parti chercher un livre. Il n'a pas du le trouver tout de suite et s'attarde un peu, mais il va revenir.

Il avait beau accompagner ses paroles douces et chuchotées à l'oreille de l'enfant de caresses dans ses cheveux et sur son dos, celui-ci s'agitait toujours, comme s'il ne se rendait même pas compte de sa présence. Ce constat lui serra le cœur. Harry avait continué à geindre faiblement alors qu'il s'échinait à le rassurer et il devait avouer que ça faisait mal. Puis il se donna une claque mentale. Contrairement à son ami, lui n'était présent quotidiennement auprès du petit et, malgré tout l'entrain qu'il pouvait manifester à chacune de ses visites, il ne restait qu'un sympathique visiteur et non une véritable figure parentale.

Tout en continuant à consoler comme il pouvait l'enfant dans ses bras, il se jura d'y remédier durant les trois semaines à venir.

.

Ils se dirigeaient actuellement vers leurs quartiers pour y prendre un repas bien mérité après cette première demi-journée studieuse pour tout le monde. Harry ne lâchait toujours pas Rémus, gardant l'une de ses petites mains accrochée à sa robe, cependant Kingsley pu constater une petite amélioration de son côté puisque l'enfant avait naturellement pris sa main pour marcher dans les couloirs. Ce petit geste représentait beaucoup pour l'Auror qui voyait ce signe comme annonciateur de rapprochement.

Une fois à table, Harry avait reproduit son comportement du précédent repas, bien qu'il semblait avoir inclus les deux adultes dans sa surveillance. Le sorcier noir supposa alors qu'il lui avait peut-être juste fallu un petit temps pour reprendre confiance en lui et qu'après plusieurs heures passées ensemble, sa présence était devenue presque autant rassurante que celle du loup-garou, bien qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusion sur leurs rapports plus intimes. C'était justement là que Kingsley voulait progresser. Il était tout de même le tuteur officiel du petit et, à ce titre, il souhait acquérir une réelle proximité avec lui.

Pour la suite de la journée, Rémus n'avait pas voulu répéter son erreur de la matinée. De toute évidence, Harry n'était pas prêt à se confronter au monde aujourd'hui. Ils allaient donc rester tranquillement dans leurs appartements et s'occuper à changer ses idées et le rassurer.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que les cours prenaient fin, deux élèves se présentèrent à la porte des appartements de Rémus. Ce fut Kingsley qui répondit, le locataire des lieux étant occupé avec Harry qui prenait son bain, et les jumeaux Weasley crurent un instant s'être trompés de lieu.

\- Euh, excusez nous, on a du se tromper …

\- Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve le logement de Moony ?

\- On était persuadé qu'il se trouvait là …

\- Vous savez ?

\- Rémus Lupin, je crois qu'il s'appelle.

L'Auror regarda tour à tour les deux rouquins identiques en tous points qui ne cessaient de parler et de compléter la phrase de l'autre.

Après plusieurs secondes à les dévisager, les deux têtes rousses se penchèrent légèrement sur la droite, dans une moue interrogative. Kingsley se secoua et leur répondit :

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas trompés, vous êtes bien chez lui.

\- Oh ! Pardon, nous ne savions pas …

\- Que Moony avait un compagnon.

\- Tinypaw est-il présent ?

De nouveau, l'Auror se retrouva sans mot. Si sa peau n'avait pas été si sombre, Fred et George auraient pu voir une magnifique couleur coquelicot poindre sur son visage.

\- Je … Mais … Je ne suis pas son compagnon ! Je suis un ami en visite. Rémus est en train de donner son bain à Harry.

\- Au temps pour nous !

\- On ne juge personne !

Kingsley allait démentir une fois de plus, mais Fred poursuivit sans se préoccuper de lui :

\- En fait, on voulait juste savoir si Tiny allait bien …

\- Il était mal hier quand on l'a retrouvé.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'a fait le professeur Quirrell …

\- Mais il ne s'est pas beaucoup pressé pour aider Tiny.

Kingsley soupira. Rémus lui avait raconté ce que Harry lui avait rapporté. Il s'était insurgé face aux comportements jumelés de Quirrell et Albus. Le premier attentait à la santé d'un des occupants de Poudlard sans impunité, il en était révolté. Heureusement que les frères Weasley avaient été présent pour l'arrêter.

\- Je voulais, d'ailleurs, personnellement vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.

\- Bah, c'est rien !

\- C'est normal !

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demandèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Kingsley soupira en repensant à la journée écoulée.

\- Pas très bien. Il peine à reprendre confiance et a eu du mal à sortir ce matin. Nous nous sommes occupés de lui cet après-midi, mais il y a encore un peu de chemin à faire pour qu'il sorte à nouveau seul.

George acquiesça gravement, tandis que Fred répliquait :

\- N'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous !

\- Oui, on se chargera de lui changer les idées …

\- Ou de le conduire à ses cours s'il le souhaite !

\- C'est généreux de votre part, les garçons. Repassez un autre soir, je suis sûr que Harry sera heureux de vous voir.

Sur ces derniers mots, les frères Weasley regagnèrent leur salle commune et Kingsley referma la porte avant de se retourner dans le canapé pour y attendre les deux autres habitants de l'appartement.

.

Le dernier repas de la journée s'était déroulé tant bien que mal. Harry avait conservé cette angoisse et Rémus et leur invité avaient du multiplier les paroles rassurantes. À présent, ils étaient tous côté salon, installés sur les sofas et buvant un petit digestif pour les adultes, tandis que l'enfant somnolait dans les bras de son Moony.

\- Et si je te mettais au lit, Tiny. Tu tombes de sommeil, tu seras mieux sous les couvertures.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un petit son couinant lui répondit et Harry resserra sa prise sur la chemise de son porteur. Rémus soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit protégé.

\- Harry, je te promets qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver ici. Jamais personne ne pénétrera dans nos appartements, pas sans notre accord. Et je ne laisserai jamais entrer Quirrell, je peux te le jurer. Ce soir, il n'y aura que Ley et moi. Promis.

Un faible gémissement, mais aucun autre signe de protestation ne fut manifesté et Rémus prit cela comme un consentement partiel. Il fallait bien essayer. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se releva et alla coucher Harry. Dans la chambre, il déposa sont petit fardeau sur le lit enfant et ferma les rideaux de la fenêtre avant de revenir vers le petit corps déjà roulé en boule et de nouveau nu. Il s'approcha pour le border, mais Harry agrippa sa chemise, une fois de plus, et enfouit son nez dedans.

\- Papa … chouina l'enfant.

Le cœur de Rémus rata un battement. C'était la première fois que Harry réclamait son père depuis sa mort. Aussitôt, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le cajola, passant et repassant sa main sur son visage, dans ses cheveux et sur le bras qui dépassa de la couette, murmurant à son oreille :

\- Oh, Harry. Je sais que c'est difficile et que ton papa te manque.

Il lui embrassa le front et l'enfant vint frotter son nez contre son cou.

Tu ne dois pas avoir peur ici, Tiny. Tu es en sécurité et je te promets que tu pourras toujours venir t'y réfugier si tu as un problème. Sev, Ley et moi, on sera toujours là pour t'aider, te protéger et t'aimer. Et puis tu t'es fait de bons amis ! Drago t'aime beaucoup, même s'il ne le montre pas vraiment, j'en suis persuadé. Quant aux jumeaux Weasley, ils t'adorent déjà. Ley m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'ils étaient passés pour demander de tes nouvelles, lorsque nous étions dans la salle de bain.

Harry renifla et demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Ley leur a demandé de repasser demain, tu pourras t'amuser avec eux, si tu veux. Tu aimerais ?

L'enfant acquiesça doucement et Rémus lui embrassa encore le front.

\- Bien. Nous sommes dans le salon, avec Ley. Cette nuit, je serais dans ma chambre et Ley dormira dans le canapé, puisque la chambre d'à côté n'est pas encore prête. Tu pourras venir nous chercher si tu as un problème, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, mais resserra sa prise sur le haut du loup-garou. S'en apercevant, Rémus lui proposa :

\- Veux tu que je te laisse ma chemise pour dormir ?

Il savait que le petit avait encore des réflexes de renard et les odeurs avaient leur importance chez eux. Il était certain que Harry s'endormirait plus facilement s'il avait son parfum avec lui. Après un énième hochement de tête, Rémus repartit torse nu vers le salon, laissant la porte entrouverte, de sorte que leur voix parviendraient aux oreilles de l'enfant, lui assurant leur présence, sans qu'elles ne le gênent de trop.

Harry réussit à s'endormir sans trop de problème, rassuré par les sons qui lui parvenaient du salon, par l'odeur sur le vêtement qu'il avait glissé sous son nez, tout contre lui, et par les paroles de Moony qui tournait dans sa tête et qui agissaient comme un baume sur ses peurs. Il sombra dans les bras de Morphée avec la perspective d'une nouvelle visite de ses amis.

.

Le lendemain, Harry resta un peu chafouin et grognon, mais consentit à reprendre à ses cours. Une nouvelle routine s'installa et il reprit confiance peu à peu, regagnant cette joie de vivre naïve caractéristique des enfants. Comme promis, les jumeaux lui rendirent visite, ainsi que Drago, ce qui lui remonta largement le moral et lui fit oublier ses angoisses.

Les jours suivants, il s'amusa à démontrer à son tuteur et nouveau garde du corps combien il avait progressé. Kingsley avait beaucoup ri quand son pupille lui fit visiter le château. De toute évidence, il ne devait pas savoir que, sauf rares exceptions, tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne passaient par Poudlard pour faire leur éducation de premier cycle. Néanmoins, l'Auror joua le jeu et se laissa traîner, bonne patte, dans tous les couloirs de l'illustre école.

Il fut toutefois surpris lorsque l'enfant le guida vers un certain couloir du troisième étage. D'après ses souvenirs, il ne s'y trouvait rien d'autre que de banales salles de classe et peut être un ou deux placards de réserve. Pourtant, Harry semblait vraiment tenir à lui faire visiter ce corridor.

\- Dépêsse-toi, Ley' ! S'écria l'enfant avec un léger cheveu sur la langue qui attendrit l'Auror.

Harry se rendit compte du sourire un peu benêt de l'adulte. Indigné de ne pas être suivi un peu plus promptement et en plus d'être moqué, il s'arrêta brusquement, fronça les sourcils et fonça la tête la première dans le ventre de Kingsley. Celui-ci, surpris par l'attaque, eut le souffle coupé. Heureusement ses réflexes d'Auror lui permirent de non seulement rester debout, mais aussi de retenir le petit corps teigneux qui l'avait heurté et qui, du fait de son équilibre encore précaire, allait tomber sur les pierres dures du château.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, par Merlin ! On ne bouscule pas les gens ainsi !

\- Tu te moques de moi, se fâcha Harry.

\- Quoi ? Mais non, bien sûr ! Quelle idée.

\- Si, tu as souri quand je me suis trompé.

\- Tiny, soupira l'Auror en adoptant, pour la première fois, le surnom du petit qui lui collait à la peau. Je ne me moquais pas, j'ai trouvé ça mignon. Tu fais de très gros progrès en prononciation et tu as juste transformé le son -ch- en -s- en voulant aller trop vite. Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé, mais je ne me suis en aucun cas moqué. Aller, montre moi ce fameux mystère que cache ce couloir.

Kingsley lui tendit la main et Harry, rasséréné par l'explication, se redressa, se saisit de la main tendue et l'entraîna plus en avant.

Ils finirent par atteindre le bout qui était devenu plus sombre et l'Auror commença à comprendre en avisant la trappe percée dans la porte qui leur faisait face.

\- Euh, Harry. Tu devrais peut-être y aller en premier. Ton ami ne me connait pas et son rôle est d'être gardien des lieux. Il pourrait me prendre pour un ennemi et je ne voudrais pas en venir à un affrontement.

Harry s'arrêta devant la porte et regarda son tuteur, songeur. Ce n'était pas faux. Touffu avait déjà attaqué Sev par mégarde, il ne voulait pas que l'incident se reproduise avec Ley, en aucun cas. Il acquiesça alors, se transforma et précéda l'Auror dans la petite pièce.

Ainsi, Kingsley fit la connaissance de Touffu.

.

La semaine s'écoula tranquillement, puis ce fut le moment du départ.

.

* * *

A dans deux semaines !


	48. Chapter 48

Bonjour ! Avant toute choses, je tiens à signaler que le site à eu quelques dysfonctionnements la semaine dernière... J'ai bien posté le chapitre 47, mais les envois d'alertes n'ont pas été faites (je n'ai eu le courage de prévenir que la vingtaine de personne qui me laisse des reviews régulièrement, et pas les 410 personnes qui m'ont mises en favoris ou follow, désolée). Voici le chapitre 48 qui change de décor puisque nous allons chez Kingsley, j'espère que le dépaysement vous plaira, c'est un certain challenge pour moi de quitter les sentiers battus de Poudlard ! ^^

Merci à tous pour les reviews, follows et favorites qui, malgré le bug du site, n'ont pas manqué de me soutenir :) Je poste cette semaine car j'ai été particulièrement inspirée et j'avais trop hâte de vous faire partager ce nouvel environnement (je suis toute tremblante d'appréhension ^^) J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

Sur ce, je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps :) Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 48**

.

Drago patientait sur le quai de la gare que le Poudlard Express ouvre ses portes. Ce qui arriva dans la minute qui suivit. Le jeune garçon pénétra alors à l'intérieur et partit à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Il dut bousculer un ou deux Serdaigles sur son chemin pour atteindre le bout du couloir, mais y parvint finalement et s'installa dans le dernier wagon.

Là, il songea à ses futures vacances. Il allait retrouver sa chambre, son manoir, ses parents. Il n'avait jamais été très proche de ses parents. Ces derniers se contentaient de lui demander d'être irréprochable lors des représentations ou soirées mondaines, mais le laissaient tranquille la plupart du temps. C'était une nourrice qui s'était occupée de lui durant son enfance. Elle avait été congédiée dès qu'il avait eu dix ans et ce fut dur de s'adapter à son absence. Il était devenu seul dans un immense manoir, chacun de ses parents vacants à leurs préoccupations, bien loin de lui.

Pour ces vacances, ce serait la première fois qu'il aurait un ami à qui envoyer des lettres. Un vrai ami, pas l'une de ses connaissances Sang-pur présentées par son père. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, plusieurs de ses camarades de Serpentard poussèrent le battant et s'installèrent à ses côtés.

Aucun ne fit réellement attention à lui. Pansy Parkinson, la seule fille de son entourage, papotait gaiement – bien qu'apparemment plutôt médisante sur une autre fille de leur maison – avec Blaise Zabini, un grand garçon à la peau sombre. L'un de ses seuls camarades dont la famille n'avait pas officiellement été un Mangemort lors de la première guerre. Il avait tout de même, bien évidemment, une certaine fortune qui justifiait sa présence dans son cercle d'amis. Enfin, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, parlaient eux aussi entre eux – la bouche pleine, fallait-il le préciser.

Drago soupira et observa Pré-au-Lard, nappé de son manteau blanc, à travers la vitre. Le trajet allait être long.

Et il le fut. Ses camarades n'avaient cessé de discuter de tout et de rien, faisant peu d'efforts pour l'intégrer à leurs conversations quand ils eurent compris que ça ne l'intéressait guère. Il resta donc à contempler le paysage qui défilait, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait été voir Harry avant de partir, il y avait d'ailleurs ces jumeaux Weasley très turbulents qui étaient aussi présents. Il se demandait ce que leur venue signifiait. Il n'avait pas voulu y prêter plus d'attention, mais quand son ami avait été détourné de lui par l'une de leur blague douteuse, il en avait été profondément agacé et quelque peu vexé.

Cependant, il oublia bien vite l'incident au souvenir de la promesse du petit brun. Son ami lui avait promis de lui envoyer une lettre. C'était peu, mais ce serait sûrement la seule qui serait sincère qu'il ne recevrait jamais. Bon, il lui avait aussi léché la joue – beurk – mais c'était peu cher payé pour avoir un vrai ami. Et puis, il pouvait l'excuser pour ces petits faux pas, il faisait des progrès incroyables, malgré tout.

Sur cette réflexion, il sortit un livre, dépité de ne plus rien distinguer par la fenêtre, et se plongea dans la lecture. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et le paysage était devenu bien difficile à percevoir dans l'obscurité, en plus du flou artistique créé par la neige tombant et la vitesse du train, finissant de l'ennuyer incontestablement.

Le train s'arrêta bientôt. Il était temps, il était exténué. Il attendit un instant avec ses camarades que les couloirs se désengorgent puis, quand le calme repris, ils sortirent tous en même temps, apparaissant sur les quais de King's Cross dans leur posture irréprochable. De loin, il repéra son père avec sa chevelure reconnaissable entre mille, d'un blond si clair et caractéristique de leur famille. Il s'en approcha donc et, celui-ci, après un rapide salut muet, lui attrapa le bras et transplana vers leur manoir.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés, que son père lui demanda :

\- Comment avance ton rapprochement avec Harry Potter, Drago ?

Drago ravala la boule qui s'était soudain logée dans la gorge et répondit de la façon la plus neutre qu'il put :

\- Ça avance, père.

.

\- Je peux prendre mes crayons ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et ma peinture ?

\- Oui.

\- Et mon chaudron ?

\- Harry, je t'ai déjà dis que tu pouvais prendre ce que tu voulais, soupira Moony.

Le petit était complètement excité et parcourait l'appartement dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une nouvelle chose à mettre dans sa valise. Il trouvait ça amusant, tout simplement. Il y avait tellement de choses à prendre et ne pas oublier. À placer intelligemment dans le petit espace de sa valise qui ne se remplissait pourtant jamais tout à fait. C'était vraiment pratique la magie. Il se demandait comment il allait passer sa semaine. Ley lui avait dit qu'il y avait un grand jardin, que la maison était plutôt modeste – un nouveau mot dont il était assez fier de se souvenir – et qu'il aurait sa propre chambre.

Drago et les jumeaux étaient tous les trois passés pour lui dire au revoir, la veille au soir, et il en avait été très touché. Ce serait la première fois qu'il partait d'un endroit dans l'optique de revenir deux semaines plus tard. Il savait donc qu'il reverrait ses amis d'ici peu. Il avait alors réalisé réellement que c'était le début des « vacances ». Il ne savait pas encore ce que ça signifiait, c'était une pratique assez curieuse des humains, mais qu'il avait hâte d'expérimenter.

Moony l'avait laissé dormir tard ce matin et quand il s'était levé pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, ses tuteurs lui avaient appris qu'ils partaient dès qu'ils seraient prêts.

\- J'ai fini ! Cria-t-il depuis sa chambre.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher – ceux de Moony, ils étaient plus lents que Ley, Ley avait toujours un pas dynamique – et comme deviné, ce fut le loup-garou qui se présenta à sa porte.

\- Ley est parti pour chauffer la maison et préparer ta chambre, l'informa-t-il. Tu as mis tout ce qu'il te fallait dans ta valise ?

\- Oui !

L'adulte s'approcha et observa le contenu de sa malle. Il était certain de ne rien avoir oublié. Il y avait tout son nécessaire à dessin et peinture, sa panoplie d'ingrédients et d'outils à potions ainsi que son petit chaudron et, surtout, son télescope.

\- Tiny, tu as oublié le principal.

Harry releva la tête vers Moony, puis la baissa vers son bagage et resta perplexe devant son contenu, cherchant de quoi voulait parler son tuteur.

\- Tes vêtements, Tiny. Tes vêtements, finit par indiquer Rémus, amusé par l'oubli de son petit protégé. Tu ne vas pas -rester tout nu pendant deux semaines ?

Harry lui jeta un regard mutin, brillant de malice et l'adulte pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, tu aimerais bien. Seulement, nous sommes en hiver maintenant et les températures vont continuer de baisser. Ley habite un peu plus au sud, à la frontière de l'Angleterre, mais il y fait tout de même aussi froid qu'ici !

Il eu une moue faussement boudeuse et, sous le rire de Moony, après un gros soupir légèrement exagéré, il se dirigea vers son armoire pour y prendre plusieurs changes.

.

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard qu'ils translpanèrent vers leur lieu de vacances. Le moyen de transport ne plut pas du tout à Harry. Il atterrit par terre, sur les genoux, malgré la prise de Rémus sur son bras et eut un mal de crâne horrible qui dura plusieurs minutes. Son tuteur dut le porter tant il avait eu la tête qui tournait.

Le loup-garou marchait sur un sentier couvert de flocons tout juste tombés et, parfois, l'un de ceux qui virevoltaient encore venait se poser sur leurs capes d'hiver. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient les nuages, éclairant le paysage monochrome. Les silhouettes des quelques arbres morts qui bordaient les pâturages environnants se découpaient sur les fonds blancs ou bleus, donnant au paysage vallonné une ambiance paisible.

Devant eux, se dressait la maison de son ami, seul bâtiment à vue. C'était une ancienne petite ferme à laquelle un étage avait été ajouté et dont l'apparence s'approchait des typiques cottages anglais. Une plante grimpante, dont il ne pouvait déterminer la nature par cette saison mais qu'il savait être une glycine, habillait la façade de son épais tronc noueux. Enfin, une petite terrasse sur laquelle trônait encore une table métallique un peu rouillée, ainsi que deux chaises, finissaient d'esquisser le paysage dans lequel ils allaient passer leurs vacances.

Un vent frais soufflait en cette fin de matinée et ils se hâtèrent de frapper à la porte pour ne pas attraper froid. Kingsley leur ouvrit rapidement la porte et les fit entrer avec un sourire joyeux. Il était ravi d'avoir du monde chez lui, surtout ce monde là en particulier. Il n'avait que rarement des visiteurs chez lui. Il invitait parfois un collègue à dîner, mais n'ayant plus de famille depuis quelques années, rares étaient les passagers de longue durée. C'était la seconde fois que son ami venait, mais ce serait la première qu'il recevrait un enfant.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en avisant Harry toujours dans les bras de Rémus, refermant la porte d'entrée d'un même geste.

\- Oui, il n'a pas apprécié le voyage, ça va passer.

Ils entendirent Harry grogner un peu et le loup-garou fit un clin-d'œil à son hôte, certain que son cher fardeau en profitait surtout pour se blottir au chaud contre lui.

\- Je vois. Et si je lui présentais sa chambre, ça irai mieux ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt le visage du petit émergea du cou de son porteur. Kingsley rit de l'attitude de l'enfant et les invita à visiter. Rémus posa alors l'enfant au sol et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui se dressait au milieu de la pièce, face à eux, et séparait l'espace cuisine et salle à manger de l'espace salon, tous deux ouverts directement sur l'entrée. À l'étage, il y avait un petit couloir qui conduisait à deux chambres, un bureau et une salle de bain.

\- La chambre du fond est pour toi, Tiny. J'espère que la déco te plaira, j'ai fais ce que je pouvais, mais ça reste un peu vieillot.

Tandis que Harry pénétrait dans sa chambre, il indiqua à son ami le bureau où un lit d'appoint avait été dressé.

\- Fais comme chez toi et n'hésite pas à envahir un peu l'espace. Je suis désolé, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que Harry ait la chambre d'ami, il aurait sans cesse du faire attention ici. Au moins, là bas, il a la place pour jouer.

\- C'est parfait, le rassura Rémus.

\- Au moins, tu as de la lecture ! Déclara-t-il en lui désignant la bibliothèque qui couvrait tout un pan de mur.

Ils eurent un regard complice – Kingsley n'ignorait pas que son ami adorait les livres – et, après avoir fait le tour du bureau des yeux, y cherchant un ultime défaut à corriger avant d'y laisser s'installer son ami, il déclara :

\- Bien, je te laisse. J'ai aussi fait de l'espace dans la salle de bain, fais comme chez toi, répéta-t-il. Et descendez quand vous voulez, je finis de préparer à manger, cria-t-il depuis les escaliers.

Le loup-garou acquiesça dans le vide, un sourire heureux accroché au visage et commença à défaire sa valise.

Harry, lui, découvrait sa chambre pour les deux semaines à venir. Les murs étaient en pierres apparentes, comme partout dans la maison, et un épais tapis aux couleurs passées habillait le vieux plancher. Il sentait la chaleur de la pièce du bas émaner des interstices entre les planches usées ainsi qu'une bonne odeur l'accompagnant.

Se détournant de l'appétissant parfum, il observa le lit un peu plus grand que les lits une place standard qui occupait l'espace central et qui était couvert d'une épaisse couette aux tons vert anis, assortis aux rideaux de la fenêtre. Dans un coin, un gros fauteuil en cuir trônait et, à ses côtés, se trouvait une petite commode, seuls meubles avec la petite table de chevet, qu'il s'appropria pour y ranger ses affaires.

.

En bas, Kingsley, après avoir ajouté une bûche au foyer de cheminée de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'était posté à son bar et râpait les carottes tandis que le canard finissait de dorer au four. Un délicieux fumet embaumait toute la maison, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer son invité.

\- Ça sent délicieusement bon ! Que nous as tu donc fait comme repas de roi ?

Question rhétorique puisque, avec son flair, le loup-garou savait exactement ce qui composait le menu. L'hôte pouffa alors que Rémus humait le four.

\- Mmm. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Tu places la barre haute ! Tu comptes tenir le rythme pendant ces deux semaines ?

Kingsley éclata de rire.

\- Seulement le premier jour. Et peut-être toute la première semaine, si vous êtes sages. Ensuite, ce sera à vous de faire le boulot ! S'exclama-t-il joueur.

Rémus gloussa.

\- Dis moi plutôt où sont les assiettes et couverts, que je dresse la table.

.

Harry somnolait à table, le ventre bien rempli.

\- Et si nous faisions une petite promenade digestive ? Proposa Kingsley.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus ! Répondit Rémus dans un souffle d'homme repus.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Harry les suivit au ralenti. Leur hôte distribua des capes fourrées et les conduisit à l'extérieur, laissant la table se débarrassée d'elle même avec un petit sort ménager.

Le grand air leur fit du bien à tous. Les adultes discutaient tranquillement tandis que l'enfant, après avoir un peu traîné des pieds, retrouva toute son énergie et se mit à gambader joyeusement, traquant des empreintes dans la neige.

Kingsley le surveillait du coin des yeux, tout comme son ami, et s'attendrissait de la bouille tantôt concentrée, tantôt extatique d'avoir déniché une proie. Il était heureux de voir que Harry ne s'ennuyait pas avec eux, sans autres enfants. Le petit pouvait s'occuper seul et c'était un soulagement.

.

Après avoir joué à chasser toute sorte de petits animaux, Harry s'était mis en tête de chercher des plantes. Il avait été autorisé à prendre son nécessaire à potion et comptait bien s'en servir. Il savait que la période froide de l'année n'était pas la meilleure saison pour cela. Cependant, il connaissait quelques espèces dont les fleurs tardives de l'automne laissaient leurs graines jucher le sol encore longtemps après leur floraison. Il se mit donc en quête de ces dernières en se transformant. Il avait bien meilleur flair ainsi.

.

La silhouette de Harry sembla avoir disparu du paysage et cela inquiéta brièvement les deux hommes. Avant que Rémus ne se s'aperçoive de la boule de poils noirs qui zigzaguait dans la poudreuse, laissant apparaître son parcours dans le pré. Amusé par le cirque de son petit protégé, il secoua doucement la tête, un sourire venant fleurir sur son visage. Puis il tourna le regard vers son ami qui, lui aussi, avait suivi les méandres dans la neige pour observer le renardeau. Il affichait un air serein.

Une vague de chaleur emplit sa poitrine. Il embrassa du regard les alentours, il n'y avait personne hormis eux trois. Au loin, la maison de Kingsley dominait une colline, seule construction visible à des milles. La neige tombée dans la matinée avait couvert les prairies et le soleil timide qui perçait depuis le début de l'après midi faisait briller ses cristaux, les aveuglants parfois. Harry jouait au loin, son ami était en vacances et semblait apprécier cette première journée. Et lui était simplement heureux.

Il soupira de bien être, laissant échapper de ses lèvres une petite vague de buée.

.

Harry se coucha tôt ce soir là. La journée avait été riche en émotions et la promenade l'avait fatigué plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il tombait déjà de sommeil alors que le dessert n'était pas encore servi. Son esprit divaguait et il repensait à cette journée merveilleuse. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de graines, mais avait, en revanche, dégoté une carcasse de porc-épic. Leurs aiguilles étaient utilisées dans quelques potions.

Moony n'avait pas été très heureux lorsqu'il avait ramené l'animal mort comme un trophée et avait tiré une drôle de tête. Il s'était empressé d'isoler le cadavre dans une bulle aseptisée et de la placer dans sa poche de cape magiquement agrandie. Ça avait fait rire Ley qui avait lui avait offert un joyeux décoiffage en règle de sa tignasse déjà si indisciplinée.

Quand son tuteur officieux avait constaté son état, il lui avait fait avalé une micro part de gâteau et l'avait conduit jusqu'à son lit. Le propriétaire des lieux les suivit et, chacun leur tour, ils vinrent lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Moony le borda, lui retira ses lunettes et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas à descendre ou venir me chercher dans ma chambre.

\- Idem pour moi, ajouta Ley. Ma chambre est en face de la tienne et celle de Rem, celle d'à côté. Tu ne peux pas te tromper, au pire tu tomberas sur la salle de bain, pouffa-t-il bêtement, légèrement enivré.

Moony soupira et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- N'écoute pas cet idiot, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit.

Il reçut un autre baiser, une autre caresse, puis les deux adultes quittèrent la pièce. Harry se tourna dans les couvertures, prêt à sombrer lorsqu'un détail titilla ses sens. Il renifla l'air, quelque chose le dérangeait. Puis, soudain, il tilta. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur. C'était incroyablement dérangeant comme sensation. Dans les appartements de Moony, à Poudlard, leurs odeurs – et même celle de son père persistaient sur la vieille couverture où il avait pris l'habitude de dormir –, leurs parfums embaumaient les pièces et particulièrement sa chambre.

Maintenant qu'il avait mis le doigt sur ce détail important, il fut incapable de s'endormir. Il entendait vaguement les voix de ses tuteurs, en bas, qui discutaient doucement, mais il ne voulait pas les déranger pour si peu. Il essaya de faire abstraction, mais après s'être retourné pour la énième fois, il craqua.

Sur la pointe des pieds, redoublant de concentration pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il se dirigea vers ce qu'il savait être le bureau de Ley qui servirait, pendant leur séjour, de chambre à Moony. Il y pénétra doucement et après avoir fouillé un peu, dénicha la chemise avec laquelle il était arrivé ce matin. Pour affronter le froid extérieur, il s'était changé et avait donc laissé sa première tenue sur une chaise. Opportunité dont se saisit Harry.

Une fois revenu sur ses pas, il se glissa à nouveau sous l'épaisse couette anis et emmitoufla son visage et son nez dans la chemise dérobée. Un soupir de contentement plus tard et il plongeait dans un sommeil profond. Adoptant, sans le savoir, un comportement des plus normal pour un enfant d'humain : s'endormir avec une nouvelle sorte de doudou.

.

* * *

A bientôt ! La semaine prochaine si mon inspiration est toujours au rendez-vous, sinon à dans deux semaines :)


	49. Chapter 49

Bonjour tout le monde :) Finalement, contrairement à ce qu j'ai pu dire à certains, je publie aujourd'hui ! Le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je voulais la coupure ici et laisser la suite à un nouveau chapitre, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi en bas ! ;)

Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers ! J'en ai reçu plus de 20 pour le dernier chapitre, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Et j'ai toujours plus de followers, merci ! Merci surtout à ceux qui m'encouragent et qui m'ont rassuré sur le nouvel univers (la maison de Kingsley ^^ en espérant que ça continu de vous plaire) :) Et merci aussi, évidement, aux lecteurs, tout simplement !

Je ne m'attarde pas plus et vous souhaite bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 49**

.

Rémus et Kingsley étaient en train de petit-déjeuner lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'étage. Ils suivirent le son jusqu'à voir apparaître la frimousse d'un jeune garçon encore ensommeillé, les cheveux plus désordonnés que jamais et, clou du spectacle, nu comme un ver. Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'exaspéré, tandis que leur hôte pouffait.

\- Harry, remonte t'habiller, ordonna Rémus.

Cependant, entre temps, l'enfant s'était rapproché et avait parcouru les derniers mètres le séparant de ses tuteurs, n'émettant qu'un faible grognement pour réponse. Ses petits poings frottaient ses yeux difficilement et il vint se blottir dans les bras de Rémus qui le prit machinalement sur ses genoux.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Kingsley soucieux du confort de leur petit protégé.

Harry hocha de la tête, sans prononcer mot, enfouissant son nez dans le peignoir de son tuteur.

\- Que veux tu manger, Tiny ? Lui chuchota Rémus à l'oreille.

Le visage chiffon sortit du creux de son épaule et se tourna vers la table. Les yeux verts parcoururent son contenu et un doigt fut pointé vers les fruits.

\- Aimerais-tu une purée de banane avec un peu de lait chocolaté ? Proposa son porteur.

Harry répondit par un nouvel acquiescement et Kingsley se leva pour préparer son repas, demandant des précisions sur les doses à son ami. Puis, quand il eut déposé le bol devant ses deux invités et que Rémus s'apprêta à retourner l'enfant sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse manger correctement, il remarqua par la fenêtre.

\- Tiens, il s'est arrêté de neiger. Je vais en profiter pour aérer un peu les chambres à l'étage.

En effet, depuis qu'il s'était levé, la météo n'avait guère été très clémente. C'est donc rapidement qu'il monta ouvrir les fenêtres. À l'étage, dans la chambre qu'il avait attribué à Harry, il en profita pour faire le lit. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit un vêtement clairement taille adulte, tout chiffonné, roulé en boule près de l'oreiller. Amusé, il passa simplement la couette par dessus, laissant le manifeste doudou à sa place.

.

En bas, Harry mangeait sa mixture quand quelques coups retentirent. Rémus releva la tête pour constater qu'un hibou frappait contre le carreau de la pièce. Après avoir écouté son ami et hôte s'activer au dessus de sa tête, il jugea pouvoir réceptionner le courrier et le lui transmettre plus tard. Il fit donc descendre l'enfant de ses genoux et s'approcha du volatile. Il frissonna sous le froid extérieur et s'empressa de défaire le lien qui maintenait l'enveloppe à la patte de l'oiseau qui s'impatientait.

Une fois fait, il referma prestement la fenestre et lu mécaniquement le destinataire pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Harry. Il décacheta alors le pli et lut. Il ne ressentit aucune culpabilité à le faire, puisque l'enfant ne savait pas encore suffisamment lire pour pouvoir la déchiffrer seul.

\- La lettre est pour toi, Tiny l'informa-t-il. C'est Drago qui t'écrit.

Aussitôt, l'interpellé releva le nez de son bol.

\- Veux tu que je te la lise maintenant, ou préfères tu finir de manger avant ?

\- Main'nant, ch'il 'e plaît, Moony, répondit l'enfant.

\- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Harry, gronda-t-il.

Harry rougit, déglutit et dit « pardon » d'une petite voix repentante. Rémus secoua la tête puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Alors : « Bonjour Harry. J'espère que tu es bien arrivé sur ton lieu de vacances et que tu t'y plais. Personnellement, je suis rentré chez moi et ai retrouvé ma chambre. Mon père travaille alors je ne le vois qu'aux repas et ma mère, elle, ne mange au manoir qu'une fois sur deux. Elle assiste à plusieurs galas ou garden party chez ses amis et je ne la vois pas beaucoup non plus. C'est un peu triste, le manoir, tout seul. J'espère que toi tu t'amuses. Passe mes salutations à tes tuteurs. Amicalement, Draco Malfoy. »

Rémus se tourna vers Harry qui avait écouté attentivement.

\- Et bien, il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Est-ce que ça te dirais de lui répondre ? Je suis certain que ça lui ferait très plaisir.

\- Oui ! S'exclama l'enfant en retour, soudain plus éveillé que plus tôt.

Son tuteur sourit et passa une main dans se cheveux, les disciplinant un peu.

\- Soit. Finis ton petit-déjeuner et je t'aiderais à lui écrire.

Immédiatement, Harry replongea sa cuillère dans la purée de banane chocolatée et se dépêcha de l'engloutir pour pouvoir quitter la table et passer à la rédaction de la lettre de son ami. Ce serait, en même temps, un excellent exercice d'écriture.

.

Rémus avait retourné le bureau de son ami, à la recherche de la chemise qu'il avait retirée la veille pour sortir. Il était certain de ne pas avoir à pointer le nez dehors aujourd'hui, pas avec une météo pareille, donc il avait eu dans l'optique de remettre celle de la veille. Elle n'était pas sale, elle avait à peine servi quelques heures, mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir posée là, sur cette même chaise où reposait encore le pantalon qui allait avec, mais rien. Ni dans la chambre, ni dans la salle de bain qu'il avait vérifié par acquis de conscience, ni même dans sa valise. C'était à devenir botruc !

Après un énième tour d'horizon, il finit par descendre pour demander à son ami s'il ne l'avait pas mise au sale, par mégarde.

\- 'Ley, aurais tu vu la chemise que j'avais hier en arrivant ? Je ne la trouve plus, je crois que je deviens fou.

Son ami pouffa tandis que Harry, toujours penché sur une feuille de brouillon pour sa lettre, baissa la tête en rougissant. Rémus vit tout de suite la gêne chez l'enfant.

\- Tiny ? Tu sais où elle est ?

Un faible grognement lui répondit.

\- Harry ? Demanda le loup-garou avec un peu plus de force dans la voix.

\- Ta chemise est dans ma chambre, Moony. Je te l'ai prise hier soir pour dormir.

Rémus fronça les sourcils, pas fâché mais quelque peu intrigué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y avait pas d'odeur dans la chambre, je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Les adultes comprirent le problème et trouvèrent leur petit protégé d'autant plus attendrissant.

\- Bien, tu peux donc la garder comme doudou, si tu veux, proposa Rémus.

\- C'est quoi un doudou ? Demanda alors Harry.

Kingsley lui expliqua alors, tandis que son ami remontait finir de s'habiller.

.

La météo s'était malheureusement maintenue et les trois vacanciers avaient du changer leurs plans de balade pour une journée à l'abri et au chaud. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Harry s'était lancé dans la confection d'une potion tandis que ses deux tuteurs bouquinaient, faisaient des parties d'échec ou l'assistaient pour certaines étapes.

Severus lui avait donné une recette qu'il demandait aux première-année d'accomplir. Ils avaient déjà préparé les ingrédients qui y étaient nécessaire une fois, Harry s'exerça donc à reproduire les gestes seuls. La liste était courte, tout comme le temps de préparation et aucun des éléments ne nécessitaient une coupe minutieuse, ce qui n'aurai pas manqué de donner du fil à retorde à l'apprenti potionniste.

Il avait méticuleusement disposé tous les ingrédients dans l'ordre de leur utilité, avait relu plusieurs fois la recette et s'était attelé à pilonner les crochets de serpents. Moony l'avait aidé à cuire les limaces cornues, tandis que 'Ley allumait le feu sous son petit chaudron d'étain.

Tout d'abord, il devait laisser infuser trente feuilles d'orties séchées pendant quatre minutes, exactement. Ce temps écoulé, il devait tourner sa cuillère en bois de saule trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Ensuite, les crochets en poudre devaient être ajoutés avec parcimonie, tout en continuant de touiller dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, cette fois-ci. Lorsque le flacon taille huit était vidé, la potion devait reposer une minute à feu doux.

À ce stade, la potion devait arborée une belle couleur bleu ciel d'été. Harry vérifia avec son éventail chromatique offert par Severus « un outil essentiel pour tout bon potionniste ! », la couleur était bonne.

\- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Moony en passant la tête au dessus de son épaule pour observer, à son tour, le contenu du chaudron bouillonnant.

\- Je vérifie que la potion soit de la bonne couleur, expliqua l'enfant sans quitter sa potion des yeux.

Il attendait que la mixture prenne une note un tantinet plus claire pour passer à l'étape suivante.

\- Sev m'a dit que l'appré-cia-tion, continua-t-il avec difficulté, des couleurs était sub-jec-tive et que c'était « une notion étrangère à l'art délicat des potions ».

Ley, derrière eux, pouffa alors que le loup-garou levait les yeux au ciel, amusé.

\- Ça y est ! Ley, vite les limaces !

Aussitôt l'Auror fit léviter une par une les limaces bouillies dans le chaudron sous l'injonction silencieuse du petit apprenti qui rythmait le dosage avec sa main. Lorsque les douze limaces furent totalement immergées – il avait du pousser la dernière avec sa cuillère en espérant fortement que ça ne porterait pas atteinte à la qualité de sa potion – il retira le chaudron du feu et y ajouta prestement la poignée d'aiguilles de porc-épique.

Cette dernière étape accomplie, il soupira de soulagement. C'était fini. Une demi-heure exactement avait passé depuis le début de la confection, c'était le temps exact nécessaire à la préparation de cette potion. Pour conforter son idée qu'elle était réussite, bien qu'il se souvienne de la couleur obtenue par Severus lors de sa démonstration, il vérifia une fois de plus la couleur, puis sa texture en versant. Avec l'aide de Moony et ley, le premier lui tendant les fioles les unes après les autres tandis qu'il les remplissait, le second portant le chaudron renversé pour l'aider à écouler le liquide.

La texture était sirupeuse, sa potion était parfaire.

.

La nuit était tombée sur les coups de 18h et, Harry qui avait le nez collé à la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir un rayon de soleil apparaître allait soupirer de lassitude quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil une petite lueur scintillante dans l'obscurité naissante. Aussitôt il la chercha des yeux, mais impossible de la retrouver. Il allait se retourner lorsqu'elle apparut de nouveau.

Agacé et frustré, Harry grogna.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il, Tiny ? Demanda Kingsley en s'approchant dans son dos.

\- J'ai vu une étoile, mais à chaque fois que je la cherche des yeux, elle disparaît et quand je me retourne, je la vois dans le coin de l'œil.

Cette fois, il lâcha le soupir trop longtemps contenu.

\- Patience, Tiny. C'est un effet d'optique. Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer, mais je te conseille de ne jamais regarder directement une étoile si tu veux l'observer. Pose plutôt ton regard légèrement à côté. En revanche …

Il tâtonna un instant dans le vide à ses côtés sans regarder avant de jeter un coup d'œil pour attraper le télescope qui était rangé là. Il le tira alors à eux et l'installa rapidement. Pendant la manœuvre, il perçu une lumière à travers le voile des nuages qui se faisait de plus en plus fin au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'installait vraiment. La lune s'était dévoilée et sa rondeur, plus très loin d'être parfaite, brillait dans le ciel noir.

\- Tiens, regarde. La lune est magnifique, ce soir.

Il aida un instant Harry à se positionner correctement devant l'appareil et, une main sur une épaule et le menton posé sur l'autre, il guida le regard de son protégé du bout du doigt.

L'enfant passa une bonne heure à regarder l'astre blanc avec Kingsley. Temps qui fila comme le vent. Rémus les appela bientôt pour manger. Le loup-garou s'était dévoué pour cuisiner, ne voyant pas son ami décollé de Harry. Il n'en avait cure, il en était même heureux. Son ami se rapprochait doucement de leur petit protégé et incessamment sous peu, l'enfant se reposerait sur l'Auror comme il se reposait actuellement sur lui ou, plus occasionnellement, sur Severus.

Au cours du repas, Rémus et Kingsley évoquèrent la possibilité que Harry entame son apprentissage de la magie plus tôt que prévu. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé de l'évoquer réellement avant l'été suivant, mais aux vues de ses capacités en potion, peut-être qu'il serait finalement envisageable de le débuter maintenant.

Rémus était assez réticent, pas qu'il ne croyait pas Harry capable de faire de la magie, loin de là, mais il ne savait pas s'il était judicieux de mêler son éducation sorcière à celle globalement humaine. L'enfant avait encore tant de progrès à faire en la matière qu'il avait peur de le surcharger en ajoutant l'initiation à la magie.

Après débat, ils décidèrent de demander son avis à Severus, lorsqu'il viendrait pour Noël, dans deux jours. D'ailleurs, en évoquant cette date, Rémus planifia pour le lendemain, une sortie sur le chemin de Traverse.

.

* * *

A bientôt !


	50. Chapter 50

Bonjour ! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour le 50 ème chapitre ! (j'en reviens pas et dire que ce n'est que la moitié de la première partie environ !). Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews (on célébrera la 700 ème pour le prochain chapitre, je crois ^^), les follows, les mises en favoris ...

On retrouve dans ce chapitre l'univers classique du canon, avec le Chemin de Traverse et deux événements trop longtemps attendus ... Je n'en dis pas plus !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 50**

.

Rémus vérifiait une ultime fois si Harry était correctement vêtu. Il fallait qu'il soit suffisamment couvert pour ne pas attraper froid, mais surtout pour ne pas être reconnu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il savait qu'une veille de 24 décembre, il y aurait du monde. Beaucoup de monde, mais il comptait un peu là dessus pour passer inaperçu. Et puis ce serait le premier Noël de son petit protégé et se mêler à la foule était une sorte de passage obligatoire, il faisait partie intégrante de la célébration. Le vivre au moins une fois semblait important pour que Harry intègre parfaitement le monde des humains.

L'enfant face à lui avait un bonnet bien enfoncé sur la tête, une écharpe assortie remontée sur son nez légèrement froncé par la gène qu'elle occasionnait et une chaude cape reposait sur ses épaules. Rémus le fit tourner une dernière fois sur lui même et, quand Kingsley fut pareillement accoutré, ils sortirent de la propriété pour transplaner à Londres.

\- À partir de maintenant, Harry, tu ne lâches plus la main de l'un de nous, ordonna Rémus.

Harry acquiesça et prit, de chacune de ses deux menottes, les mains de ses tuteurs. Kingsley la lui serra en lui adressant un sourire puis ils se mirent en route. S'il pouvaient passer pour un couple homosexuel avec enfant, ils n'en avaient que faire – Harry n'en ayant même pas conscience – et la population de la capitale anglaise ne leur prêtait de toute façon que peu d'attention.

Plus jeune, Fox avait évité de trop s'approcher des villes, cependant, Harry connaissait le monde moldu. Pourtant, là, le nombre de voitures et humains semblaient bien plus nombreux et c'était quelque peu oppressant. Heureusement, ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps dans la grande rue et atteignirent une autre plus étroite et moins fréquentée.

Avant de pénétrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, Rémus vérifia que le bonnet et l'écharpe étaient bien placés puis ils s'empressèrent de traverser le bar bondé, se frayant difficilement un chemin vers la salle de transfert, à l'arrière de l'établissement. Ils franchirent rapidement le passage magique et furent bientôt engagés dans les allées commerçantes sorcières. Là, ils durent s'arrêter un instant tant la foule faisait barrière dans la petite ruelle annexe sur laquelle aboutissait le fameux passage invisible aux moldus. Des sorcières et sorciers en tous genres défilaient sous leurs yeux créant un tohu-bohu baignant dans un brouhaha infernal et assourdissant.

Harry fut apeuré devant tant d'agitation et eut un mouvement de recul. Kingsley se baissa alors à son niveau, ne lâchant pas la prise sur sa petite main et, de l'autre, il vint caresser sa joue de manière réconfortante.

\- Ne nous lâche sous aucun prétexte et tout se passera bien, je te le promets. Tu as confiance en nous, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant acquiesça, mais une lueur inquiète brillait toujours dans ses yeux.

\- Je sais que ça peut être effrayant, Harry. Tout ceci est nouveau pour toi, c'est un environnement que tu ne connais pas encore et c'est normal d'avoir peur. Et tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ?

Harry hocha encore la tête et l'Auror vint lui souffler à l'oreille :

\- Moi aussi, il m'arrive d'avoir peur.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Moony lui avait expliqué le métier de son tuteur officiel et c'était assurément un métier dangereux. Alors comment faisait-il pour affronter les situations périlleuses, les criminels et toutes les épreuves qui faisaient son quotidien ? La solution lui vint juste après que l'Auror lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

\- Il faut se munir de courage. Je souffle un bon coup, je me raisonne sur la situation et je me lance.

Moony, derrière lui, lui passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que Kingsley poursuivait :

\- Tous ces gens que tu vois, sont là pour faire des courses, comme nous. Ils se ficheront d'une ou deux personnes de plus autour d'eux. Le bruit te semble tapageur, mais c'est parce que nous venons de traverser un endroit silencieux, tu verras que dans quelques minutes tu n'y prêteras plus garde. Et puis, nous restons avec toi, toujours. Cependant, si tu souhaites nous transmettre ton inconfort ou nous demander de quitter un lieu car tu es mal à l'aise, n'hésite pas, Harry. D'accord ? Nous le quitterons aussitôt.

Rassuré, l'enfant serra les mains des deux adultes et, prenant ça pour un accord à poursuivre, Rémus les entraîna sur l'allée principale. Immédiatement, Harry fut entouré de sons, d'odeurs, de couleurs qui l'étourdirent un peu. Sa prise sur ses tuteurs se renforça, il souffla un bon coup et suivit le mouvement.

Une fois qu'il fut habitué à cette nouvelle ambiance et à cette atmosphère un peu étouffante, il put se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait. Il du presque s'arrêter encore une fois. Tout, autour de lui, était animé. Les hommes, les femmes et enfants qui courraient le Chemin de Traverse, bien sûr, mais aussi les affiches et enseignes publicitaires, les animaux : chouettes ou hiboux, chats de toutes les couleurs ou encore crapauds et quelques autres spécimens plus rares tels qu'un phénix rouge et or planté sur un toit qui semblait le suivre du regard ou un doxy qui se balançait sur les rideaux d'une des innombrables maisons qui bordaient l'allée marchande. Certains déambulaient librement, tandis que d'autres regardaient passer la foule depuis la vitrine de la boutique animalière.

C'est d'ailleurs vers cette dernière que se dirigeait Rémus, les entraînant à sa suite. Il y avait, à l'intérieur, un tout autre fond sonore. Celui-ci était composé de croassements, coassements, hululements, feulements, et de toutes autres sortes de cris. Les bêtes à poils, à plumes ou à écailles recouvraient les étagères, étaient posées à même le sol ou étaient suspendues au plafond et une odeur âcre emplissait les narines de Harry qui grimaça devant la nouvelle agression de ses sens.

\- Je t'ai expliqué, Tiny, le système postal sorcier, introduit Kingsley. Tu te rappelles ? Lorsque tu écrivais à ton ami.

L'enfant acquiesça et son regard se tourna vers les chouettes et hiboux, enfermés dans des cages accrochées au dessus de lui.

\- Il est de coutume, ça veut dire que c'est habituel, dans le monde sorcier d'offrir un animal de compagnie aux enfants lorsqu'ils intègrent Poudlard, continua Rémus.

\- Pour ce qui est de ton cas, si tu as bien fait ta rentrée à Poudlard, tu n'y as pas le même statut que les autres enfants, tu l'as bien compris.

\- Mais à présent que tu commences à acquérir des connaissances de notre société, puisque tes progrès dans le réapprentissage de jeune garçon humain ont été fulgurants, nous souhaitons perpétuer, c'est à dire continuer, cette tradition.

Harry avais suivi le discours de ses deux tuteurs en les suivant tour à tour du regard. Il affichait une moue perplexe, pas certain de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir.

Voyant son incertitude, Kingsley déclara :

\- Tu peux donc choisir un animal.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Il avait saisi la notion de tradition, il était fier que Moony et Ley reconnaissent ses efforts et progrès, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait choisir un animal.

Rémus devina son questionnement et lui répondit :

\- Si tu choisis une chouette ou un hibou, elle vivra seule, dehors et se débrouillera la plupart du temps pour manger. Elle servira à tes correspondances avec Drago ou les jumeaux, si tu le souhaites, voire avec Kinglsey lorsqu'il aura repris son travail et que nous seront retournés à Poudlard. En revanche, si tu préfères un chat ou un crapaud, animaux les plus couramment choisis car ce sont les seuls, avec les premiers, à être autorisés à l'école, il te faudra en prendre soin. Ce sera un véritable compagnon qu'il faudra nourrir tous les jours, dont il faudra vérifier la bonne santé et leur fournir un lieu pour dormir. Comprends-tu ?

\- Ui, acquiesça Harry. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il faut un animal.

\- Oh ce n'est pas une obligation ! Tu peux ne pas en avoir, nous avons présumé que ce serait le cas car la majorité des enfants en veulent, mais si tu n'en veux pas, nous n'en prendrons pas. Il n'y a aucun souci là dessus, Tiny.

Rémus jeta un œil à son ami. Ils n'avaient absolument pas pensé que Harry, en tant que petit garçon éduqué par un renard, pourrait trouver étrange de posséder un animal de compagnie. Kingsley vint donc à sa rescousse avec un nouvel argument :

\- Cependant, cela te permettrait d'avoir un compagnon de jeu, ainsi qu'une petite responsabilité.

\- Tout à fait, approuva-le loup-garou.

C'était un excellent argument, légitime et qui participerait à la construction de la nouvelle vie de leur petit protégé.

\- D'accord, finit par accepter Harry tout en gardant un brin de scepticisme dans la voix.

Il devait avouer qu'il était intrigué par la pratique et il ne renoncerait pas à une nouvelle expérience. Ce fut donc avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres qu'il regarda de plus près les spécimens qui lui étaient proposés.

D'instinct, il se dirigea vers les volatiles. Les crapauds étaient et resteraient à ses yeux rien d'autre que des proies et il n'avait définitivement aucune affinité avec les chats. Il passa en revue tous les hiboux, mais tous avaient un il-ne-savait-quoi qui leur donnait un air hautain et revêche. Il grimaça devant un hibou grand-duc gris aux longues aigrettes qui le fixa de toute sa petite hauteur avec des yeux jaunes et perçants.

Harry s'ébroua et continua son chemin vers les chouettes qui lui paraissaient plus sympathiques. Là, il n'eut pas à aller bien loin. L'une d'entre elle s'imposa à son regard et il fut immédiatement attiré. Elle était de taille moyenne mais se distinguait de toutes les autres par son plumage d'un blanc si pur qu'il rappelait celui de la neige. Ses yeux d'ambre n'avaient rien de commun aux autres hiboux qu'il venait de voir et dégageaient, au contraire, une chaleur bienveillante.

\- Bubo scandiacus, plus communément appelée harfang des neiges. Excellent choix, jeune homme.

Harry sursauta à l'intervention du vendeur. Il était tellement plongé dans la contemplation de cette magnifique créature qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- Est-ce celle-ci que tu souhaites, Tiny ? Demanda Rémus en se penchant près de lui.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, Moony.

\- Très bien, s'exclama Kingsley. Monsieur, interpella-t-il le vendeur, nous l'achetons. Pouvez-vous nous fournir avec elle une cage appropriée pour son transport, ainsi qu'une réserve de miam-hiboux.

L'Auror suivit le propriétaire des lieux jusqu'à la caisse, tandis que Rémus et Harry restaient à regarder la nouvelle acquisition de la famille.

\- Il serait bon de lui donner un nom, Tiny. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant, mais le plus vite sera le mieux.

L'enfant acquiesça sans quitter la chouette des yeux. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Elle semblait le jaugé du regard, elle aussi car sa tête se pencha soudainement sur le côté. Harry, amusé, l'imita. Débuta alors un petit jeu entre les deux nouveaux amis et ils s'apprivoisèrent l'un l'autre.

Rémus observait la scène, attendri. Lui même n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir son propre animal de compagnie. Étant petit, il vivait avec son père dans un village de moldus. Puis sa condition l'en avait empêché. Il n'avait jamais eu assez de moyen pour se loger et vivre correctement seul, il ne pouvait prendre un animal à charge. Ça aurait plus été cruel qu'autre chose.

Cependant, comme depuis l'arrivée de Harry dans sa vie, il allait vivre cette nouvelle expérience par procuration. Tout ce qui rendait heureux son petit Tiny, lui profitait aussi indirectement.

Lorsque Kingsley eut fini de régler le vendeur, Harry invita sa nouvelle chouette à se poser sur son épaule, comme le lui avait conseillé Moony. Il préférait cette méthode à celle proposée par le conseiller animalier qui lui avait tendu la cage pour la transporter. Seulement, l'enfant ne concevait pas d'enfermer un être vivant dans une cage. Tous lui avaient dit que son animal de compagnie était intelligent, le vendeur avait même loué les capacités particulièrement élevées de sa chouette, donc il s'en tiendrait à son idée. Ainsi, si sa chouette – il lui fallait lui trouver un nom au plus vite – voulait s'envoler, elle en était libre. Ley lui avait même assuré qu'elle trouverait seule la maison si elle s'agaçait de la foule.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils ressortirent de la boutique et continuèrent leurs achats. Par la suite, régulièrement, Moony et Ley lui lâchèrent la main, jamais en même temps, toujours tour à tour, et disparaissaient plusieurs minutes avant de réapparaître et d'inverser leurs rôles. Harry trouvait leur manège curieux, mais présumait qu'ils avaient chacun des achats à faire qui ne le concernaient pas et il convenait que ça prendrait bien moins de temps s'ils se dédoublaient. Celui des deux qui restait avec lui, lui expliquait des éléments de la vie quotidienne sorcière, répondait à ses nombreuses questions ou lui racontait histoires et anecdotes sur tel ou tel lieu, personne ou scène qu'ils rencontraient. Ce fut donc de plus en plus détendu qu'il remonta l'allée sorcière, toujours aussi bondée.

Pourtant, arrivé devant un nouvel établissement, il sentit ses deux mains être reprises et ce fut tous les trois – quatre – qu'ils y pénétrèrent. Celui-ci, contrairement à tous les autres qu'il avait vu, était vide. Il y régnait d'ailleurs un silence assez perturbant et même la rumeur extérieur ne perçait pas les vitres sales.

Regardant autour de lui, Harry constata que les produits vendus ici étaient tous cachés par de petites boîtes, toutes de la même taille, sombre, plutôt fines et assez longues.

Il allait poser une question lorsqu'un vieil homme se présenta, sortant de l'arrière de la boutique.

\- Monsieur Lupin, bois de cyprès et crin de licorne, 26 cm et souple, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Quand à Monsieur Shaklebolt, bois d'épicéa et plume de phénix, 36 cm et inflexible*. Oh ! Et voilà monsieur Potter. Je vous attendais cet été.

Harry était complètement déconcerté. De quoi parlait l'homme face à lui, comment connaissait-il son nom et pourquoi affirmait-il l'attendre ? Moony dut sentir sa surprise car il le sentit renforcer sa prise sur sa main et prit la parole pour devancer le sorcier étrange.

\- Monsieur Ollivander, vous êtes étonnant, comme toujours. Nous ne sommes pas venus plus tôt pour Harry car il n'était pas encore temps. C'est le cas maintenant et nous ne voyions pas d'autre lieu pour qu'une baguette lui soit attribuée.

\- Bien, bien. Excellent, marmonna le fabricant de baguette.

Il se dirigea vers un pan de mur où étaient entassées des centaines de boîtes et s'en saisit de quelques unes. Il en fit de même de l'autre côté de la pièce, déposa les boîtes sur une sorte de bureau déjà bien encombré et repartit dans l'arrière boutique. Il réapparut une minute plus tard avec un nouveau tas de boîtes qui se joignirent au premier. Enfin, il se tourna vers Harry et sortit un ruban mètre de sa poche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas et laisse toi faire, Tiny, lui indiqua Moony en le poussant légèrement dans le dos vers le vendeur.

Quelque peu inquiet, mais faisant confiance en son tuteur, Harry s'approcha et se laissa manipuler. M. Ollivander lui mesura l'avant bras, du bout de son majeur jusqu'au coude, puis l'espace entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure et pour terminer son tour de tête. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais obéissait à Rémus et ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Quand le vieil homme prit du recul, Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre les côtés de ses tuteurs. Toutefois, ce fut le sorcier qui revint à lui, portant dans ses mains l'une des fameuses boîtes. Il était impatient de découvrir leur contenu.

Monsieur Ollivander retira le couvercle et révéla la première baguette magique que le vendeur voulait lui faire tester. Harry écarquilla les yeux comprenant qu'on l'autorisait à manipuler une baguette. L'une des premières consignes qu'il avait reçu à son arrivée dans le monde des sorciers avait été de ne jamais toucher à la baguette magique de qui que ce soit. Rémus lui avait expliqué qu'il pourrait se faire mal en voulant se saisir d'une baguette qui ne l'avait pas choisi, il avait donc respecté la règle. Pourtant, il était impatient de pouvoir à son tour faire de la magie. Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait senti en lui lors de ses méditations et métamorphoses.

Harry tendit le bras, s'apprêtant à saisir le bâton, mais il eut une appréhension. Et si la baguette ne voulait pas de lui et lui faisait du mal ? Il fit part de son problème à Moony qui s'empressa de le rassurer en passant un bras sur ses épaules :

\- Ces baguettes ne peuvent te faire de mal car elles n'ont pas encore de maître. Elles peuvent ne pas te convenir et dans ce cas tu ne ressentiras rien en la prenant. Dans le pire des cas, elle fera exploser quelque chose, mais n'aie crainte. Nous réparerons rapidement. Essaye celle-ci. Il te suffit de la prendre en main et tu sauras.

L'enfant, timide, suivit la consigne et prit en main la baguette noire qui lui était proposée. Comme indiqué, il ne sentit rien et haussa les épaules. Le fabricant de baguette la lui prit alors des mains avec un tissu et la replaça dans son écrin avant de s'en saisir d'une autre.

Le manège dura plusieurs longues minutes, mais aucune baguette ne lui répondait. Il avait déjà fait exploser tout un rang de boîtes ainsi que l'encrier sur le bureau, ce qui l'avait rendu un peu plus craintif et frustré. Rémus et Kingsley le rassuraient continuellement en réparant chaque objet cassé ou déplacé et en l'encourageant pour la suite, mais même le vendeur perdait patience.

\- Vous êtes un client très compliqué, monsieur Potter.

Son doigt sur le menton, son regard devint flou et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- À moins que …

Il partit tout au fond de son arrière boutique et revint après plusieurs secondes de fouilles.

\- Essayez celle-ci.

Lui tendant une énième boîte, monsieur Ollivander ne le quitta pas du regard. Harry tendit sa main tremblante au dessus de la baguette et cette fois il sut que ce serait la bonne. Il n'avait pas encore touché le bois sombre que déjà une sensation de douce chaleur engourdit sa main, avant de se répandre dans son bras et tout son corps. Un vent mystique s'éleva dans la boutique, faisant tournoyer les cheveux déjà broussailleux de l'enfant puis le silence et l'immobilité de la pièce revint.

Harry était heureux, il y avait dans sa poitrine une nouvelle sensation, comme un écho de son noyau magique qui lui envoyait de petites impulsions. Ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était même plutôt réconfortant, comme si sa magie lui souhaitait le bonjour, incongrue, magique.

\- Étrange …

Le petit brun sortit de ses pensées aux mots à peine soufflés du vendeur et il sentit Moony se tendre dans son dos. De même, Kingsley lui posa d'office une main sur l'épaule.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda doucement Harry, ayant peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal alors qu'il se sentait si bien.

-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, monsieur Potter. Et je trouve étrange que ce soit celle-ci qui vous ait choisi lorsqu'on sait que sa jumelle est celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice.

Moony le pressa contre son corps et Ley se plaça devant lui en secouant la tête.

\- Oh, je vois, s'exclama le fabriquant de baguettes. Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Potter. Cela vous fera sept gallions.

Le vieil homme empocha les pièces données par Kingsley et s'en retourna derrière son bureau sans plus se préoccuper de ses visiteurs. D'ailleurs, les deux adultes entraînèrent rapidement l'enfant dehors et ils poursuivirent leurs achats sans non plus revenir sur l'incident. Harry se posa quelques questions, mais fut finalement rapidement distrait par la multitude de nouvelles choses qu'il découvrait et oublia vite les mots sibyllins du vendeur.

.

* * *

*Ne cherchez pas la signification de la baguette de Kingsley, j'ai simplement pris celle qui m'a été attribué sur Pottermore ^^

.

A bientôt !


	51. Chapter 51

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir (selon votre emplacement sur la terre ou l'heure à laquelle vous découvrez ce nouveau chapitre) ! Merci à tous pour les messages et encouragements, pour les follows et mises en favoris !_

 _Un plus petit chapitre que les précédents (quoique de taille moyenne pour la fiction), mais si vous saviez la semaine de fou que j'ai eu :P Je suis exténuée ! L'animation du patrimoine c'est loin d'être de tout repos ! D'ailleurs, a_ _ujourd'hui c'est les journées nationales de l'Archéologie ! Profitez en pour découvrir le patrimoine près de chez vous !_

 _C'est aussi un jour de vote ! Allez voter, c'est important !_

 _Pour ce qui est du chapitre en lui même, l'explication de noël comme fête sorcière est totalement sortie de mon imagination … De même que l'histoire de l'invention du dressage de hiboux ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 51**

.

Kingsley dirigea le transplanage d'escorte et ils atterrirent rapidement devant sa petite maison qu'ils avaient abandonnée plus tôt dans la journée. Ils étaient éreintés mais heureux, la sortie s'était très bien passée.

La nouvelle chouette de Harry sembla avoir aussi peu apprécié le voyage que son propriétaire et battit des ailes furieusement sans quitter son perchoir. Rémus, lui, soupira de bonheur devant le calme qui régnait.

\- C'est vraiment un petit bout de paradis, ici ! La nature et rien d'autre. Du silence et rien.

L'hôte s'empourpra devant tant d'éloge pour sa petite bicoque.

\- Ce n'est pas si désertique que ça tu sais, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. J'ai une voisine, de l'autre côté de la colline, elle vient parfois demander du sucre ou des œufs. C'est une moldue …

Rémus se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en haussant les épaules. Peu importait.

Harry se rappela à eux en baillant une énième fois. Voilà presque une demi-heure déjà que la fatigue pesait sur ses yeux et il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Cet après-midi l'avait littéralement vidé de toutes ses forces. Ils furent amusés de constater que la chouette avait déjà adopté son nouveau petit maître. En effet, celle-ci piquait des mèches de cheveux avec son bec et tentait de les ordonner, comme elle l'aurait fait avec ses plumes.

\- Rentrons, intima alors Kingsley avec le sourire. Tiny a besoin d'une sieste et je ne dirais pas non à une bonne tasse de thé devant la cheminée !

Rémus approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur chaleureux du cottage. Kingsley agrandit le perchoir à rapace qu'il avait acheté, le déposa près du canapé, côté salon, et appela la chouette. Celle-ci s'ébroua, mais ne délogea pas de l'épaule de Harry. L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna. Rémus accompagna donc l'enfant toujours accompagné du volatile dans sa chambre.

Une fois arrivés, la chouette se posta sur la tête du petit lit. Harry fut dévêti d'un sort, ses lunettes retirées, puis il fut bordé et, après un baiser sur son front, sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

En redescendant, le loup-garou songea aux paroles du fabriquant de baguettes. Ce serait un autre sujet à aborder avec Severus, le lendemain. Et sûrement avec Albus à leur retour à Poudlard. Malgré tous ses défauts et mauvaises décisions, le directeur restait le chef incontesté de la Lumière et ce genre d'informations devait lui être rapporté.

Soupirant, il rejoint son ami qui avait commencé à déballer leurs achats pendant que l'eau bouillait sur la cuisinière.

.

Une petite heure était passée quand la majorité des décorations fraîchement achetées furent installées.

\- Je vais réveiller Tiny, indiqua Kingsley en se dirigeant vers l'escalier. Il faut qu'il descende pour décorer le sapin avec nous. Il est hors de question qu'il loupe cette tradition !

\- Et puis, si on veut qu'il n'ait pas trop de mal à dormir ce soir, il faut écourter sa sieste. Je vais lancer le four pour le préchauffer, en attendant !

Ainsi, l'Auror monta chercher leur petit protégé.

Après l'avoir doucement sorti de ses songes, il lui posa ses lunettes sur le nez, lui fit enfiler un des shorts et tee-shirts légers ensorcelés par Filius, de sorte à ce qu'il soit le plus à l'aise possible et lui passa plusieurs fois les doigts dans les cheveux pour les démêler un peu. Harry se frotta les yeux et suivit son tuteur en bas, sa chouette à nouveau sur l'épaule.

En bas des escaliers, l'enfant fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas tant de choses brillantes, lumineuses et colorées dans le salon lorsqu'il était monté se coucher. Les couleurs dominantes étaient rouge, doré et vert. Avait-ce un rapport avec les maisons de Poudlard ?

Voyant la mine perplexe de l'enfant et, surtout, constatant son mutisme persistant, Rémus se lança dans les explications :

\- Tous les ans, à cette période, il existe une célébration, une fête, appelée noël. C'est une fête issue de croyances d'origine païenne tant célébrée par les sorciers que par les moldus. Au fil du temps, l'une des religions moldues se l'est un peu appropriée et elle est devenue ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, bien que les sorciers ne lui prêtent pas le même symbolisme.

Il désigna les décorations et poursuivit :

\- Voici l'une des traditions de cette fête. Les décorations font parties de la célébration, elles égayent les maisons et donnent une atmosphère particulière. Il ne manque que le sapin, arbre important de la fête car c'est là que se terminent les festivités.

D'un geste de baguette Kingsley fit apparaître l'arbre qu'ils avaient acheté plus tôt et gardé à l'extérieur en attendant ce moment. Le sapin était d'un beau vert et ses aiguilles étaient fines et sentaient bon. Son tronc fut enfoncé dans un pied métallique et placé dans un coin de la pièce, près de la cheminée. La barrière magique qui entourait déjà le foyer empêcherait quelconque risque d'incendie.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à le décorer ! S'exclama joyeusement l'Auror.

Rémus appela un carton de décorations d'un petit sort d'attraction et commença à déballer boules de noël et guirlandes en tous genres. Harry avait les yeux écarquillés. Il se réjouissait d'assister à une fête, il n'en avait jamais vécu. Il était toujours avide de nouvelles expériences et celle-ci semblait particulièrement intéressante. C'est donc avec entrain qu'il aida ses deux tuteurs à décorer l'immense sapin.

.

C'était assez drôle de voir Ley et Moony se chamailler sur la position de tels ou tels éléments. L'un semblait vouloir une certaine organisation, une certaine harmonie, tandis que l'autre souhaitait juste qu'il y ait le plus de couleurs possibles. Lui, passait plus de temps à étudier les différents paysages animés sur les boules colorées, attaches brillantes, noires ou dorées, petits personnages aux grandes oreilles qui s'agitaient magiquement et curieuses petites cannes rouges et blanches.

\- Elle se mange ! Lui chuchota Ley à l'oreille d'un air joueur.

Harry fronça le nez en reniflant la chose dans ses mains. Il y avait effectivement une odeur sucrée qui s'en dégageait. Son tuteur la lui prit des mains, retira la petite pellicule de protection qui couvrait le bonbon et le lui rendit. Il le porta alors à sa langue et goutta le nouvel aliment.

Une grimace déforma un instant son visage, sous les rires des deux adultes qui attendaient sa réaction. C'était incroyablement sucré ! Après un deuxième coup de langue timide, Harry enfourna le bout du bonbon dans sa bouche, décidant que c'était plutôt bon.

.

Amusés, Rémus et Kingsley poursuivirent la décoration de l'arbre tout en gardant un œil sur l'enfant à leurs côtés qui jouait avec l'un des lutins qui avait réussi à se détacher de sa branche.

Mais bientôt il ne resta plus qu'un ultime élément à placer. L'Auror appela Harry et le petit se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à se retrouver dans ses bras.

\- Dans ma famille, il y a une tradition que je tiens à continuer avec toi. Lorsque vient le premier noël d'un enfant, ses parents lui achètent une boule particulière qu'il doit placer sur le sapin.

Il désigna du doigt une boule un peu plus grosse que les autres où son prénom était inscrit en lettre cursives dorées sur fond pourpre.

\- Cette boule est la mienne. La tienne, tu pourras la conserver autant que tu le voudras et elle ornera chaque sapin de chacun des noëls que l'on passera ensemble.

Déjà, les battements de cœur de Harry accélérèrent, sentant l'importance du moment.

Kinglsey appela à lui une petite boite de laquelle il sortit une belle boule aussi grosse qu'un œuf d'autruche. Toute ronde et d'un blanc immaculé, il y apparaissait deux silhouettes noires représentant deux renards, l'un plus grand que l'autre. En tournant la sphère entre ses doigts, il fit découvrir d'autres motifs. Une petite maison ressemblant fortement à la sienne se dessinait un peu plus loin. Parfois, par la fenêtre découpée, se détachait deux autres silhouettes. Un homme grand, semblant chauve, aux côtés d'un autre, un peu plus petit. Ce dernier quittait de temps en temps la chaleureuse maison pour se transformer en un beau loup tout aussi noir que les autres esquisses et venait jouer avec les deux renards, gambadant joyeusement sur toute la surface de cette boule magnifique. Enfin, en retournant une dernière fois le globe de verre, un grand château facilement reconnaissable se découpait et, là, c'était une dernière silhouette qui sortait et venait arpenter un sentier imaginaire qui menait à quelques grands arbres. Silhouette qui ressemblait en tous points à un certain maître des potions.

Rémus en fut aussi ému que Harry qui la caressa du bout du doigt, parcourant chaque dessin des yeux.

\- C'est une très belle tradition que voilà, commenta le loup-garou.

\- C'est très beau, murmura l'enfant. Merci Ley.

Il se retourna un peu dans ses bras et lui donna un coup de langue quelque peu collant sur la joue à sa portée.

Kingsley pouffa et, après s'être essuyé la joue d'un revers de manche, ébouriffa les cheveux du petit avant de le pousser à accrocher sa boule personnelle sur le sapin de noël. Une fois fait, tous les sacs étant vide, il ne restait plus qu'à se mettre à table et profiter de la chaleureuse ambiance de la maison et du bon repas cuisiner par les deux hommes pendant la sieste de Harry.

C'est au cours du dessert que Rémus poursuivit son explication sur la suite des événements qui surviendraient le lendemain :

\- La deuxième partie de la fête se déroulera demain soir, Tiny. Severus nous rejoindra et nous mangerons un grand et excellent repas tous ensemble. Il faudra le préparer dans l'après-midi, faire des gâteaux, des petits toasts, aider à couper les légumes, éplucher les pommes de terre, nous nous chargerons de cuire et découper le chapon, mais nous espérons que tu nous aideras !

Harry acquiesça avec un immense sourire, attendant déjà avec impatience la journée du lendemain.

.

Ce soir là, il fut difficile pour Harry de s'endormir tout de suite. Entre la sieste qui lui avait donné un certain regain d'énergie et l'annonce de cette nouvelle fête, il était légèrement surexcité. Rémus, pour le calmer, plutôt que d'observer les étoiles comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude avec Kingsley, lui proposa de prendre une douche bien chaude avec lui, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre à leur retour du Chemin de Traverse.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se déshabillèrent tous les deux – les pleines lunes avaient rendu le loup-garou à l'aise avec sa nudité face à son petit protégé et Harry n'y faisait, te toute façon, absolument pas attention – et qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cabine de douche. Rémus en profita pour vérifier que l'enfant effectuait les bons gestes seuls et évalua qu'il serait bientôt apte à se laver seul. Il l'aida, cependant, à frotter et rincer ses cheveux afin qu'il n'y laisse pas de mousse, puis ressortirent, bien plus détendus qu'au préalable.

Rémus revêtit un pyjama et une robe de chambre bien chaude, tandis que Harry filait cul nu jusqu'à son lit. Là, son tuteur le borda correctement et s'installa à ses côtés pour lui lire une histoire.

Après lui avoir conté l'une des célèbres histoires de Beedle le Barde, l'enfant lui demanda de lui expliquer plusieurs choses qui avaient été évoquées dans l'histoire et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et notamment l'absence de hiboux dans son histoire, lorsque l'un des personnages avait eu recours à un ami pour transmettre un message.

\- D'après Bathilda Tourdesac, célèbre historienne, les hiboux n'ont commencé à être dressés pour le courrier qu'au XIVème siècle. Or l'histoire se déroule au début du Moyen-âge. Ce sont des périodes de l'histoire ancienne, éluda Rémus ne voulant pas s'attarder sur une leçon d'histoire à cette heure tardive.

Il voulait en finir au plus tôt car il était, lui même, exténué. La lune serait pleine à la fin de la semaine et il sentait déjà son influence. Il s'était peu à peu laissé couler dans le lit de Harry et était maintenant complètement avachi dedans, à ses côtés. L'enfant était d'ailleurs tourné vers lui, bien plus éveillé que son tuteur.

C'est dans un souffle fatigué que Rémus conclut :

\- Il paraît que la première dresseuse de hiboux, s'appelait Hedwige.

Harry répéta ce prénom dans un murmure et regarda sa chouette, toujours agrippée à sa tête de lit, le regard tourné vers lui. Ses yeux ambre brillaient dans la faible lumière de la chambre. Elle émit un faible roucoulement et pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme interrogative.

L'enfant lui sourit alors et lui chuchota :

\- Tu aimes ?

En réponse, la chouette ferma à demi ses yeux et poussa un autre petit roucoulement. Harry prit ça pour un accord et ce fut ainsi décidé. Sa chouette s'appellerait Hedwige. Il voulut l'annoncer à son tuteur, mais il s'aperçut, en tournant la tête, que celui-ci s'était assoupi. Il l'observa longuement, ses paupière fermées, son visage détendu par la quiétude de son sommeil, son souffle faible mais régulier.

Après un sourire heureux, il ferma aussi les yeux et se pelotonna contre le corps de l'adulte. C'était encore mieux que de dormir avec son doudou. Rémus sentait bon, son odeur était réconfortante et son corps lui tenait chaud.

Harry soupira de contentement et s'endormit.

.

En bas, Kingsley, étonné de ne pas voir redescendre son ami, décida de monter voir ce qu'il se passait. Il trouva alors ses deux invités profondément endormis dans le même lit, dans la chambre du petit. Il hésita à se retirer et les laisser là, mais il remarqua que Rémus n'avait pas toute la place nécessaire pour être confortablement installé et que son cou se tordait dans une position qui lui serait douloureuse à trop la garder.

Il décida alors de le replacer dans son lit, dans son bureau, en essayant de ne pas le réveillé. Il retira doucement la couverture qui s'était déplacée sur lui, au même titre que sur l'enfant qui lui tenait un bout de sa robe de chambre, dont il dut défaire la prise également. Une fois dégagé, il fit léviter le corps alourdi par le sommeil, le temps de border correctement Harry qui s'était recroquevillé dans les draps à cause de la soudaine perte de chaleur. Il n'oublia pas non plus de lui glisser son doudou sous le nez, pour que l'odeur lui parvienne et se retourna vers son ami.

Une fois sûr de sa prise, il défit doucement le sortilège et raffermit son étreinte. Heureusement, Rémus était plus petit que lui et n'était pas bien épais, contrairement à sa propre corpulence qu'il entretenait par de réguliers exercices nécessaires à sa profession. C'est donc sans trop de difficulté qu'il porta son ami jusqu'à son lit. D'un autre sort de lévitation, il le garda en stationnement le temps d'ouvrir les draps, puis, manuellement – il avait trop peur de mal guider le corps avec le sort – il le déposa sur le matelas et replaça les couvertures sur lui.

L'opération ne sembla avoir réveillé aucun des deux sorciers. Rémus poussa même un soupir de complaisance lorsqu'il fut correctement et confortablement installé dans son lit. Kingsley sourit et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil attentif à son ami endormi, rejoignit à son tour les bras de Morphée.

.

* * *

A bientôt !


	52. Chapter 52

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos messages et encouragements ! Pour les follows et favoris ! Et merci aux lecteurs de passage !_

 _Ici un très long chapitre :P Le plus long de toute l'histoire, mais vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais pas couper ailleurs ..._

 _J'en profite pour me faire de la publicité ^^ J'ai publier une nouvelle fiction : La Grande Perturbation ! Je vous laisse la découvrir sur ma page :)_

 _Sur ce, b_ _onne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 52**

.

Harry et ses deux tuteurs avaient passé la journée à préparer le repas qui serait servi au dîner. Chacun avait commencé par préparer un plat de petits toasts. Celui de l'enfant était nettement reconnaissable par les petites bavures qui s'étalaient un peu sur le bord, mais surtout par la plus grande quantité de garniture sur les petits pains. Kingsley en avait ri tout en râpant les carottes, proclamant que le petit était un véritable « estomac sur pattes ».

Rémus et Harry, qui confectionnaient une vinaigrettes bien assaisonnée avec des échalotes, du laurier, un peu de moutarde, du bon poivre noir et du sel, complotaient à voix basse pour se venger des moqueries de leur hôte. Puis, avec l'aide de l'Auror, cette fois, le petit avait dénervé le fois gras, l'avait imbibé de cognac, alcool français prisé en cuisine, s'amusant à se faire peur avec les nerfs chargés de sang, en faisant des grimaces et le mit au four. Ils avaient aussi, tous les trois, décortiqué les crevettes et une mayonnaise avait été battue par le petit, sous les encouragements des deux adultes à coup de chorégraphies ridicules. Une ambiance somme toute bon enfant régnait donc dans la maison.

Ils firent, tout de même, une pause au milieu de la journée. Le temps était plutôt clément, bien que le ciel soit couvert, il n'y avait pas de vent, et ils en avaient profité pour aller se promener et ramasser quelques branches de houx, qui ferait la décoration de la table.

Harry et Rémus en profitèrent même pour mettre leur vengeance à exécution, en déclarant une bataille de boules de neige. Ça avait été la première du petit et s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal, au début, à former lui même les projectiles et que Moony l'avait beaucoup aidé, il avait trouvé ce jeu très amusant, lui rappelant un peu les chamailleries qu'il avait parfois eu avec ses frères, il y a longtemps.

À ce souvenir, il avait eu un petit coup de mou pendant lequel Kingsley avait profité de son immobilité pour le jeter dans un tas de poudreuse. Il n'en avait émergé que plusieurs secondes plus tard, sous forme de petit renard et avait poursuivi l'Auror en lui mordant le bas de son pantalon sur plusieurs mètres avant que l'adulte ne s'avoue vaincu.

Kingsley riait à gorge déployée et criait entre deux reprises de souffle :

\- Je me rends ! Je me rends ! Tu m'as eu !

Rémus avait secoué la tête, plus amusé qu'exaspéré par les enfantillages et les avaient interpelé en leur rappelant que le repas n'allait pas se faire tout seul.

\- Et puis je me pique les mains avec tout ce houx, moi !

Harry avait ri et Kingsley lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, ce à quoi il avait répondu avec beaucoup de flegme par un très puéril tirage de langue.

À leur retour, ils s'attaquèrent au plat de résistance. Le maître des lieux enfourna le chapon en chantant et commença à éplucher les pommes de terre, tandis que Rémus surveillait les châtaignes ainsi que son petit voisin qui éminçait les oignons avec concentration. Les pommes de terre furent coupées en rondelles puis rissolées, une bonne cuillerée de maïs fut ajoutée au plat et le tout fut réservé sous sortilège. Aucun n'imaginait comment faisaient les moldus pour conserver leurs plats au chaud. Devaient-ils vraiment tout faire au dernier moment ?

Il ne restait plus que le dessert à faire. Harry avait tellement hésité que ce fut Kingsley qui trancha. Et ils se lancèrent tous les trois dans la confection d'une mousse aux trois chocolats. Ce fut laborieux et au moins deux d'entre eux finirent avec quelques tâches sur leurs tabliers, mais c'est avec le sourire qu'ils léchèrent les plats et ustensiles de cuisine.

Harry et Kingsley s'étaient déjà habillés de leurs tenues de soirée et attendaient Rémus qui se changeait toujours en dressant la table. Si l'Auror avait revêtu une belle tenue, Harry s'était contenté d'enfiler un gilet sur des habits simples aux couleurs plus sobres qu'au quotidien, il ne supportait toujours pas les grosses épaisseurs et, d'ailleurs, ses pieds étaient restés nus. Ils avaient placé le chemin de table doré sur la nappe rouge, disposé la belle vaisselle de porcelaine au liseré d'or, ainsi que les couverts en argent et étaient en train de répartir des bougies et branches de houx quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Au même moment, Rémus pointa son nez du haut des escaliers et attira le regard de son ami. Il était vêtu d'un gilet de velours marron sur une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir sur des chaussures de la même couleur. L'ensemble n'était pas très récent et le bas du pantalon était un peu usé, mais il avait fait l'effort de se coiffer et dégageait une aura chaleureuse avec son sourire doux qui le caractérisait.

De nouveaux coups portés à l'entrée réveillèrent Kingsley qui s'était perdu dans la contemplation de son ami. Il se secoua avant de s'élancer pour découvrir qui frappait à la porte, bien qu'il n'y ait que peu de possibilités. Derrière le battant, il découvrit Severus, dissimulé sous une cape noire et une écharpe remontée jusque sous ses yeux. La nuit était tombée et avait rafraîchi l'air déjà glacial en journée.

Le propriétaire des lieux le fit rentrer rapidement et lui prit sa cape et son écharpe. Tandis qu'il les accrochait à une patère, Harry avait couru pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant. L'enfant ouvrit grand ses bras et, sans ralentir, lui fonça dessus pour une étreinte serrée. Severus, très mal à l'aise, ne sut quoi faire de ses bras qu'il avait levés à l'approche du boulet de canon. Il n'avait jamais été très tactile et câliner un renardeau qui ressemblait à une boule de poils, n'était pas la même chose que de prendre un enfant dans ses bras, aussi mignon soit-il. Il fut donc soulagé lorsque le petit le lâcha et s'écarta un peu de lui pour lui adresser un grand sourire. Sourire auquel il ne put manquer de répondre et, pour faire bonne figure, il lui donna une pichenette sur le front. Cela eut le don de faire rire l'enfant, ce qui rassura grandement le maître des potions.

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Harry repartit finir la tâche qu'il avait entrepris avant l'arrivée de Severus. Puis ce fut Rémus qui vint à sa rencontre et le salua beaucoup plus sobrement, heureusement.

.

Le repas fut excellent et tout le monde se régala jusqu'à s'en faire éclater la panse. Il y avait beaucoup de restes, mais quoi de plus normal alors qu'ils avaient préparé des quantités gargantuesques pour quatre bouches. Il y aurait seulement moins de cuisine à faire le lendemain et peut être même le surlendemain.

\- Cette mousse était fabuleuse, complimenta Rémus.

\- Merlin, oui ! J'en reprendrais bien, mais je crois que mon ventre ne supportera pas une bouchée de plus, commenta Kingsley.

\- Tu en profiteras mieux demain, acquiesça Severus en s'essuyant la bouche d'un coin de sa serviette.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui cherchait des étoiles dans son télescope et, après un léger toussotement pour attirer discrètement l'attention des deux autres hommes encore attablés avec lui, il se lança :

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de convocation pour un procès. Ils veulent que je témoigne sous véritasérum pour mes activités dans les années 1970 …

Sa déclaration fut suivit d'un silence lourd.

\- Severus, je suis désolé, commença Rémus.

Un geste de la main du professeur l'interrompit.

\- Je m'y attendais.

\- Quand est-ce ? Demanda Kingsley, mal à l'aise pour son invité.

Severus soupira, passa une main sur son visage et répondit :

\- En mars.

Rémus hocha la tête, ne sachant que dire pour réconforter son ami. Ami qui, de toute façon, l'aurait sûrement mal pris s'il avait été trop conciliant.

Heureusement, l'ambiance changea lorsque Harry revint vers eux en se frottant les yeux. Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et ne s'étonna pas de voir le petit si fatigué, il était deux heures du matin bien passé.

\- Tiny, tu devrais aller te coucher, maintenant. Il est tard et demain est encore une grosse journée !

L'enfant acquiesça mollement et dit bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de suivre Rémus à l'étage. Là haut, il se déshabilla rapidement, de gestes un peu brusques, pressé d'être débarrassé de tout ce tissu qui le couvrait. Son tuteur l'aida à défaire tous les boutons de son gilet puis retira son tee-shirt. Ce fut une fois nu, comme d'habitude, qu'il se glissa sous la couette.

L'adulte s'agenouilla à son chevet et, passant ses doigts sur son front et dans ses cheveux, il lui demanda en un murmure au creux de l'oreille :

\- Tu as aimé cette soirée ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

\- Non, Moony, marmonna Harry. J'étais content de revoir Sev et puis je me suis bien amusé à faire la cuisine.

\- Bien. Demain matin, il y aura une surprise sous le sapin. C'est la magie de noël, tu verras, je suis certain que tu vas aimer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rémus gloussa.

\- Tu verras, petit chenapan Maintenant, il faut dormir pour mieux profiter demain !

\- Oui, Moony. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit, Tiny. Fais de beaux rêves.

Il lui embrassa le front et se releva. Il n'avait pas quitté la pièce que Harry dormait déjà. Et c'est en souriant qu'il rejoignit ses amis en bas.

Sourire qu'il perdit en constatant le froncement de sourcil de Severus. Il jeta un regard interrogateur au propriétaire des lieux et celui-ci lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Je lui ai raconté notre journée au Chemin de Traverse.

Il acquiesça, comprenant alors la réaction de son ami. Il n'avait guère du être ravi, tout comme eux, de la réplique de Ollivander et sans doute se demandait-il ce que cela pouvait signifier.

\- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je ne comprends sincèrement pas sa remarque. Évidemment, magiquement parlant, cela à une signification particulière, mais laquelle ? Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions que d'en parler à Albus. Bien que ça ne me plaise pas plus que ça de lui mettre d'autres billes en mains pour manipuler Harry.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais nous garderons un œil sur lui. Enfin, vous plus que moi. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à prendre des congés, à la rentrée.

Rémus acquiesça encore puis une idée lui vint :

\- Et si tu demandais, en tant que tuteur de Harry, à résider au château ?

Kingsley le regarda surpris. Il eut une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux avant de se reprendre :

\- Si je viens habiter à Poudlard sous prétexte que je suis le tuteur officiel de Harry, quel sera le tien pour rester ? Et tu es bien plus important que moi pour lui, il a plus confiance en toi, tu t'y connais mieux en pédagogie et éducation et moi je devrai continuer à travailler au ministère la journée !

Un silence s'installa dans la salle à manger, tandis que tous étaient plongés dans leurs pensées.

\- Hum, commença Severus. Je pense que tu pourrais tout de même demander à venir. Rémus a un contrat avec Albus pour faire une sorte de thèse avec accès aux bibliothèques de Poudlard. Il y resterait aussi en qualité de professeur de Harry puisque, comme tu l'as noté, il s'y connaît en pédagogie et cætera. Donc, je pense que ça se tente. Tu pourrais joindre le ministère quotidiennement via cheminette et revenir le soir.

\- Pourquoi pas, admis Rémus.

\- Vous êtes certain que ça ne risque pas de toucher la place de Rem à Poudlard ? Ou auprès de Harry d'ailleurs ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, acquiesça le maître de potions.

Rémus, lui était un peu inquiet quant à ce que cela engendrerait à leur retour, mais était prêt à tenter le coup. Après tout, il était vrai que Kingsley était le véritable tuteur de Harry. Il sourit doucement à son ami et hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il était d'accord.

.

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne heure avant que Severus ne se lève, décidé à partir rattrapé par la fatigue.

\- Reste dormir ! On peut facilement métamorphoser le canapé en lit confortable et je suis certain que, de toute façon, tu seras le premier levé demain.

\- Et Harry sera tellement content que tu sois resté pour découvrir avec lui les cadeaux, demain, sous le sapin, renchérit Rémus.

L'invité étudia un instant la proposition puis se laissa convaincre dans un soupir.

.

Et comme prédit par Kingsley la veille, le professeur fut le premier debout au petit matin. Il redonna sa forme à sa couchette en un coup de baguette et entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il eut cependant à attendre moins longtemps qu'il ne le pensait avant d'être rejoint par le propriétaire des lieux.

Il lui adressa un haussement de sourcil – langage snapien qui signifiait qu'il s'interrogeait – et l'Auror lui répondit en souriant franchement, toujours amusé par ses mimiques :

\- Mon travail ne permet que rarement les grasses matinées, expliqua-t-il. Il est difficile de perdre un rythme si durement acquis.

Severus hocha de la tête, comprenant. Il lui offrit de remplir sa tasse de thé, puisqu'il en avait la théière en main et, recevant une réponse favorable, servit son hôte.

En revanche, ils durent attendre deux bonnes heures avant que les deux autres habitants temporaires de la maison ne descendent. Les deux hommes plus matinaux étaient passés au salon et discutaient de sujets divers lorsque Rémus se pointa en robe de chambre, suivit d'un Harry simplement vêtu d'un large tee-shirt avec sa chouette sur l'épaule, tous les deux ayant les cheveux en désordre.

Kingsley pouffa :

\- Il y a un petit air de famille, comme ça. Tu ne trouves pas, Severus ?

Rémus rougit devant la remarque, immensément heureux. Son ami le remarqua d'ailleurs et lui offrit un clin d'œil. Severus, lui, le dévisagea de haut en bas, fit de même avec Harry et un mince sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

Comme tous les matins depuis que l'enfant passait ses journées sous sa forme de petit garçon, Harry s'installa sur les genoux de Monny pour déjeuner, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps dans son dos et les bras qui entouraient sa taille. Tandis que son tuteur buvait sa tasse de thé et mangeait ses toasts de confiture, lui mangeait les fruits et buvait le chocolat au lait que venait de lui servir Ley qui s'était levé à leur approche. Hedwige, elle, avait demandé à sortir pour chasser.

Harry mit plusieurs minutes à sortir vraiment de son sommeil et finit par s'apercevoir de la présence inhabituelle d'une quatrième personne à table.

Aussitôt, il se redressa, donnant dans son élan un coup au menton de son porteur.

\- Pardon, Moony, s'excusa-t-il rapidement. Sev ! Que fais-tu là ?

Il se leva et accouru près de l'homme en noir. Il frotta sa tête contre son épaule en guise de salut et l'adulte lui répondit de la même pichenette que la veille, sur le front. Encore une fois ça le fit rire. Il aimait bien ce nouveau geste, c'était un truc à Sev qu'il ne faisait qu'avec lui.

\- Et moi, j'ai pas le droit à un bonjour ? Le taquina Ley.

Harry se précipita alors vers son deuxième tuteur et s'effondra dans ses bras. L'Auror le porta jusque sur ses genoux et c'est là qu'il finit son petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'il finissait son bol, Moony lui demanda :

\- Te rappelles-tu de la conversation que nous avons eu hier avant le coucher, Tiny ?

L'enfant releva le regard vers son tuteur et acquiesça.

\- Tu devrais vérifier sous le sapin, je pense, lui murmura-t-il alors d'un air comploteur.

L'enfant fit un bond depuis les genoux de Ley et tomba durement sur les mains. Immédiatement, l'Auror fut sur ses pieds et à ses côtés pour l'aider à le relever.

\- Doucement, Tiny. Les paquets ne vont pas disparaître, prends ton temps. T'es-tu fais mal ?

Harry grimaça et fut reconnaissant envers son tuteur de le soutenir quelques instants dans ses bras.

\- Non, Ley. Ça va.

Il regarda ses mains mais, hormis une petite rougeur due au choc, elles n'avaient rien. C'était juste un peu humiliant. C'est donc avec beaucoup de concentration et une certaine détermination qu'il rejoignit le coin du salon où trônait l'immense sapin.

Là, il fut sidéré par la quantité de boites hautes en couleurs. Et il ne fut pas le seul, les trois hommes eux même contemplaient le tas de cadeaux qui avait atteint une taille conséquente au cours de la matinée. De toutes les tailles, de toutes les couleurs, disposés en quinconce sur le vieux carrelage du salon de Kinsgley, une montagne de paquets attendait leurs destinataires.

Rémus s'approcha de son pupille, se positionna derrière lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Regarde les noms sur le papier, tu peux ouvrir tous les tiens. Tu peux aussi distribuer les autres à qui de droit, si tu veux, mais ce n'est pas une obligation, cette journée est spéciale alors tu peux en profiter.

Harry hésita. Il avait très envie de découvrir ses cadeaux. Depuis qu'il avait reçu le télescope que lui avait offert Kingsley, il connaissait le principe de l'emballage et voir toutes ces boites sans savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était très intrigant. Mais il n'oubliait pas ses tuteurs et savait qu'il était plus poli de servir les autres en premier. C'est donc à la recherche des différents noms qu'il avança vers la pile.

Ses tuteurs, qui s'étaient assis sur le canapé en attendant, ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce que l'enfant faisait. Harry avait commencé à faire de nouveaux tas près du premier. Il semblait trier les cadeaux. Cette hypothèse fut confirmée lorsqu'il entama plusieurs aller-retour entre l'une des nouvelles piles pour les donner à Rémus, puis lorsqu'il fit de même avec Kingsley et enfin Severus.

\- Chacun son tour ! Déclara Harry, une fois que tout le monde fut livré de son propre tas.

\- D'accord, Tiny. Commence ! Lui intima Rémus.

Mais Harry secoua la tête.

\- Severus d'abord ! C'est le plus invité des invités, il est arrivé le dernier, alors c'est lui qui commence, expliqua l'enfant rouge de plaisir.

Se trouver là, au milieu de ses tuteurs avec bientôt plein de nouveaux cadeaux pour chacun, il était heureux et un magnifique sourire ornait son visage. Il s'assit à même le tapis, devant la cheminée et observa ses humains chéris.

Severus qui avait rosi à l'attention portée sur lui et surtout au nombre de cadeaux que lui avait donné le petit – Rémus était habituellement le seul à lui envoyer quelque chose –, il haussa les épaules, essayant de ne rien montrer de sa gène, et se saisit d'un premier paquet. Il était tout petit et faisait un peu de bruit. Il avait déjà reconnu l'écriture de son débiteur et se demandait quelle farce avait pu lui envoyer Albus.

Les trois autres attendaient patiemment l'ouverture du premier paquet de la matinée et Harry avait les yeux rivés sur l'emballage doucement et consciencieusement défait qui révéla son contenu. C'est alors que Rémus et Kingsley pouffèrent. Severus, lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Albus était incorrigible. Il lui avait expédié un paquet de bonbons accompagné d'une mise en garde « _Attention aux caries_ ». Maintenant, les deux autres hommes savaient ce qu'ils les attendaient à l'ouverture de leur propre cadeau de la part du directeur de Poudlard. Ils avaient déjà repéré le leur et s'amusaient déjà de leur ouverture.

\- Moony ! S'exclama soudainement Harry.

Rémus fut un instant déconcerté, puis se souvint que ce devait être à son tour d'ouvrir un paquet. Il prit alors le premier de la pile, plutôt épais mais très souple, dont le papier était rouge brillant et où il reconnut l'écriture de son ami et hôte. Il lui jeta un regard, mais Kingsley affichait un air mutin et le poussa à ouvrir son cadeau d'un geste du menton.

Le loup-garou déchira alors le papier et découvrit d'abord une chemise, puis un pantalon assorti. Il leva un regard sévère à son ami, pas dupe pour un sou à la tentative de renflouer un peu sa garde robe peu fournie et surtout vieillie.

\- Ne te fâche pas, Rem, lui sourit Kingsley. C'est en remboursement de celle que Harry t'a prise pour dormir.

\- C'est cela, oui.

\- Non pas que te voir déambuler torse nu chez moi me dérange, mais bon …

L'Auror pouffa, fier de sa répartie. Et Rémus abandonna en soufflant lorsque Harry ajouta :

\- Ils sont très beaux, Moony. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si, Tiny. Bien sûr que je les aime.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers son dernier tuteur pour qu'il ouvre un cadeau à son tour.

\- Ah non, Tiny. Tu es l'invité, c'est à ton tour !

Le sourire du petit doubla de taille et il prit avec enthousiasme son premier cadeau. C'était une grosse boite où était inscrit en lettres capitale le mot « FRAGILE ». Il avait lu le mot avec fierté, sous l'approbation de ses tuteurs et avait décacheté avec précaution l'emballage avant de sortir d'un carton, un objet en métal tortueux. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures, pour essayer de découvrir ses mystères mais, hormis un tube similaire à celui de son télescope de taille réduite et un petit miroir, il ne voyait vraiment pas son utilité.

Heureusement, Kingsley vint à son secours et s'agenouilla à ses côtés :

\- C'est un microscope magique. Lorsque tu regardes ici, expliqua-t-il en désignant le tube, et que tu places un élément là.

De nouveau, il fit un geste vers une petite plate forme au dessous de laquelle se trouvait le miroir.

\- Le microscope décompose l'élément et t'en indique les différents composés. Par exemple, si tu y déposes une goutte de potion, tu pourras connaître tous les ingrédients qui la composent. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui ! C'est génial, Ley ! Merci !

Harry se jeta sur lui et entreprit de léchouiller l'entièreté de son visage. Kingsley en rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, heureux que son cadeau plaise. Severus, derrière lui, sourit fièrement. Son petit apprenti était prometteur. L'Auror lui avait raconté, lorsqu'ils attendaient leurs deux autres congénères, la potion qu'avait réalisée Harry avec minutie. Rémus, lui, regardait tout ce beau monde qui lui réchauffait la poitrine.

Harry reçu aussi une pile de nouveaux livres de contes ainsi qu'un ours en peluche, de la part de Rémus. Les premiers l'aideraient à s'endormir tout en lui donnant une image de la société dont il faisait à présent partie et le second serait, il l'espérait, un nouveau jouet ou un autre doudou, comme il choisirait. Les jumeaux Wealey lui avait envoyé deux jeux de cartes sorciers, le premier de bataille explosive et le second de bavboules, dont Kingsley lui avait expliqué les principes. L'enfant fut impatient d'y jouer et obtenu la promesse de ses tuteurs d'en faire une partie plus tard. Filius lui avait envoyé de nouveaux vêtements chauds mais allégés, ainsi qu'un carnet relié en cuir pour Rémus « P _our tes notes sur les méthodes de pédagogie avec un animagus, ça m'intéresse !_ » était inscrit en première page.

Drago, lui, avait envoyé un kit de calligraphique avec encre de noix de Galle à son ami, avec un canivet en argent pour tailler les plumes et une belle plume de dinde Lafayette, ainsi qu'un lot de plume d'oie blanche, pour s'entraîner.

Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter :

\- Les Malfoy, toujours dans la démesure !

Ce qui avait fait acquiescer l'ensemble des hommes de la maison et rire Harry.

Kingsley et Rémus avaient finalement ouvert leurs propres paquets de bonbons, avec les mêmes recommandations de la part du directeur que pour Severus. L'Auror découvrit un nouveau holster à baguette, offert par son ami qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui quand il partait en mission.

\- Le tien s'use et je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes ta baguette dans un moment critique, avait commenté Rémus.

Kingsley l'avait remercié avec affection avant de se tourner vers Severus qui ouvrait le cadeau qu'il lui avait offert. C'était un ensemble de gant et tabliers.

\- Les langues de plomb du ministère viennent d'en faire livraison à nos potionnistes, ils sont renforcés contre les hautes températures et éclaboussures abrasives.

Le maître des potions avait hoché la tête, reconnaissant, et avait suivi l'ouverture de ses propres cadeaux. En commençant par celui de Harry. C'était une fiole dont le contenu était un liquide translucide vert forêt et l'enfant lui en demanda les propriétés.

\- C'est une potion qui te permettra de voir sans tes lunettes.

Aussitôt, il eut tous les regards tournés vers lui.

\- Tu as réussi à l'obtenir ? S'étonna Rémus.

\- Je l'ai brassé moi même, l'informa le potionniste. Elle mijote depuis plus d'un mois dans les cachots. J'ai été cherché sa touche finale dans les Balkans la semaine dernière.

\- Merci beaucoup, Sev ! S'exclama l'enfant ravi de se débarrasser de ce poids sur son nez.

\- Ça va être étrange de ne plus le voir avec ses lunettes sur le nez, commenta Rémus. C'était un peu son caractère distinctif …

\- Peut-être, mais ainsi, il ne ressemblera plus tant à son père et on verra enfin ses beaux yeux vert, commenta Severus.

\- Certes.

Rémus eut un petit pincement au cœur, mais finit par accepter, pour le confort de son petit protégé. Kingsley lui déposa une main chaude et réconfortante sur le bras et il lui sourit en retour. Lui aussi trouvait que Harry avait des yeux magnifiques et qu'ils seraient plus visibles et donc plus beaux encore sans leurs contours de métal, mais il comprenait que c'était aussi un point qui rattachait Harry à son père biologique et que son ami aimait ce lien qui lui rappelait aussi sa propre enfance.

\- Les effets sont un peu lents et progressifs, il ne verra clairement qu'après plusieurs jours, mais moins d'une semaine devrait suffire, indiqua le maître des potions.

Harry la but et observa tout autour de lui. Il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait pas d'effet immédiat, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Sauf que Severus n'était pas maître des potions pour rien et qu'il avait évidemment raison. Aucun changement ne fut perceptible. Il se tourna donc vers l'homme en noir, à qui c'était le tour d'ouvrir son dernier cadeau. Il n'en restait qu'un à chacun et il lui tardait d'élucider les derniers mystères avant de pouvoir profiter de chacun de ses nouveaux présents.

Severus découvrit un petit sachet accompagné d'un livre épais « _Usage des poils de loups-garous dans les potions_ ». Rémus rougit et balbutia pour lui expliquer :

\- Ce sont des poils de Moony, dans le petit sachet. C'est pour te remercier de toutes ces recherches que tu fais pour moi.

Les poils de loup-garou étaient un ingrédient peu facile à se procurer. En effet, il fallait qu'ils soient donnés volontairement pour plus d'efficacité et ce n'était pas chose aisée que d'en obtenir. Rémus lui faisait un beau cadeau avec ce geste, quand bien même ça ne lui avait rien coûté, il lui en était réellement reconnaissant.

\- Merci beaucoup, Rémus. Je suis d'autant plus heureux d'avoir fini mon cadeau à temps, dit-il avec une certaine timidité.

\- Ouvre-le ! Le pressa alors Harry.

C'était effectivement son tour d'ouvrir son dernier présent et maintenant que Severus venait de prononcé ces mots, ils étaient tous intrigués par son contenu. Rémus enleva donc le papier du tout petit paquet et en tira une fiole. Il ne la reconnaissait pas alors il interrogea son ami du regard pour qu'il lui explique.

\- C'est la dernière version de la tue-loup. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles mais la transformation devrait être moins douloureuse. Et, avec ton cadeau, il devrait bientôt y avoir de nouvelles expérimentations.

Les yeux de Rémus se mouillèrent.

\- Merci beaucoup, bredouilla-t-il ému.

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis le loup-garou détourna l'attention sur Harry.

\- C'est ton tour, Tiny.

L'enfant déballa alors son dernier paquet qui était tout mou dans ses mains. Il en sortit un tissu magnifique qui semblait brillé d'argent et était si léger qu'il avait l'impression de toucher de l'eau. Le dépliant totalement, il s'aperçut que c'était une cape. Rémus haleta et attira les regards sur lui.

\- C'est … C'est la cape d'invisibilité de James !

Severus et Kingsley en restèrent bouche bée.

\- Et tu dis ça comme ça ! S'exclama l'Auror.

\- Ça explique beaucoup de choses, commenta Severus.

\- « Fais en bon usage », lut Harry sur un petit papier qui était tombé du même paquet.

\- Que dis-tu ? L'interrogea Rémus.

\- C'est ce qui est écrit là, lui montra l'enfant.

\- C'est l'écriture de Albus, reconnut Severus.

Les deux autres hommes acquiescèrent et un silence s'installa dans le petit salon.

\- C'est cool !

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait revêtu la cape, son corps disparaissant derrière. Seule sa tête était encore visible et semblait flotter dans les airs

\- Promets moi que tu n'en feras pas n'importe quoi, Harry, réclama Rémus sérieusement.

Harry lui retourna un visage interrogatif, mais hocha de la tête.

\- Tu devrais me la confier pour l'instant, Tiny, ajouta son tuteur. Je te raconterai plus tard des histoires sur elle, si tu veux.

L'enfant acquiesça et, presque solennellement, lui tendit le tissu. Rémus s'en saisit et la posa à ses côtés, la main encore un peu tremblante.

Kingsley souhaita détourner l'attention et surtout détendre l'atmosphère et déchira bruyamment son dernier paquet, le dernier qui restait. Il y découvrit une cape fourrée d'un beau brun sombre.

\- C'est une cape trempée dans une potion de bouclier à sa fabrication, expliqua le maître des potions. Elle devrait résister aux sorts d'attaque mineurs.

\- Et bien, merci beaucoup, Severus.

\- Maintenant que Harry a des tuteurs dignes de ce nom, il serait dommage qu'il meurt bêtement.

L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel, touché malgré tout.

\- Et moi, j'ai rien à vous donner comme cadeau, se plaignit Harry.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec affection.

\- Ta présence parmi nous est déjà un cadeau, Tiny, lui affirma Rémus.

Ce à quoi Severus et Kingsley acquiescèrent.

.

* * *

Pfiou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :D

A bientôt !


	53. Chapter 53

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages, encouragements, vos follows et mises en favoris !_

 _Bonne lecture :)_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 53**

.

Après ce fabuleux noël, la routine repris son cours au cottage Shaklbolt. Les batailles de boules de neige, jeux de cartes, lectures au coin du feu et expériences en tous genres avec son nouveau microscope occupaient les journées de Harry.

Kingsley et Rémus avaient aussi commencé à montrer à leur pupille comment se servir d'une baguette. Harry n'avait pas encore le droit de la garder tout le temps, ses tuteurs préféreraient lui apprendre comment la tenir, en quelles circonstances s'en servir, ou encore ce qu'ils connaissaient de la magie pour que l'enfant soit en capacité d'appréhender correctement son don.

Rémus lui expliqua donc plusieurs éléments théoriques avant de passer à la pratique.

\- La magie est une sorte d'entité, comme une énergie qui circule partout dans le monde. Certains, les sorciers, y sont plus sensibles. C'est une capacité génétique, ça veut dire de père en fils, donc un enfant de sorciers à plus de chances de l'être aussi. Mais c'est malheureusement un gène récessif qui a tendance à se perdre. Voilà pourquoi certains sorciers voient l'ouverture de notre monde aux moldus comme quelque chose de mauvais. Cependant, il me semble que c'est plus compliqué que cela et beaucoup reste incompréhensible pour nous.

\- C'est d'ailleurs le travail des Langues de Plomb du ministère, intervint l'Auror. Ils font de très nombreuses recherches sur les mystères de la magie.

\- Car il y a parmi les moldus des enfants qui naissent sorciers ! Et parmi les sorciers des enfants qui naissent sans pouvoirs magiques. Sans compter les créatures magiques qui sont toute une pléthore de races et d'espèces différentes. On ne sait pas pourquoi certaines sont magiques et d'autres non. Ni, d'ailleurs, d'où vient la magie, on ne sait pas l'extraire, par exemple.

Rémus soupira.

\- Enfin, tout ça est bien complexe, mais il faut que tu en soit conscient pour être un bon sorcier. Et peut-être qu'avec tes capacités propres toutes particulières, tu pourras résoudre certains mystères ?

Harry sourit, fier d'en apprendre toujours plus sur ce que les sorciers de ce monde pouvaient faire.

.

Trois jours après le réveillon, alors que la pleine lune était pour le soir même et que Rémus se reposait dans sa chambre, Kingsley avait emmené Harry faire un tour dans la campagne environnante. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés durant cette première semaine de vacances et l'Auror en était ravi. L'enfant lui faisait plus confiance et lui racontait plus de choses, il commençait même à se confier à lui.

\- Est-ce que j'y arrive mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il timidement alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur un nouveau chemin un peu plus broussailleux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu arrives mieux, Tiny ?

\- À être un enfant ?

\- Tu veux dire à avoir un comportement humain plus que renard ?

\- Oui.

Kingsley fit une pause et réfléchit avec tout le sérieux dont l'enfant avait besoin pour être rassurer. Cela semblait être une question importante pour lui et il voulait lui montrer qu'il le comprenait.

\- Eh bien, tu as encore beaucoup de réflexes animales, mais c'est tout à fait normal. Si non, tu ne cesses de faire des progrès ! Tu manges seul, tu marches beaucoup mieux …

\- Mais je tombe encore !

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber, tu sais. Il y a une nouvelle recrue, cette année, chez les apprentis Aurors. Elle est très douée, mais est d'une maladresse, c'est incroyable ! Elle ne cesse de se prendre les pieds dans tous les tapis qui sont sur son chemin. Et quand il n'y en a pas, elle arrive encore à tomber en s'emmêlant les pieds ! C'est une calamité !

Harry rit à la description de cette personne largement accentuée par des gestes et grimaces de Kingsley. Il était un peu rassuré. Il avait peur d'être un poids pour ses tuteurs. Il avait l'impression de progresser à une lenteur exaspérante.

\- Je t'assure, Harry, reprit l'homme. Tu fais des progrès énormes ! Nous n'espérions jamais que tu arrives à ce stade de ta rééducation si tôt dans l'année. Nous t'avons même acheté une baguette pour commencer tes enseignements magiques alors que nous ne pensions pas pouvoir les entamer avant l'année prochaine.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda tout de même le petit avec des yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Je te le promets, affirma Kingsley avec un sourire attendri.

Ce fut rasséréné qu'ils reprirent la route.

.

Ils étaient sur le chemin de retour lorsque Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Kingsley en se tournant vers l'enfant.

Le petit avait les sourcils froncés et semblait tendre l'oreille. Il fit donc de même.

\- Là ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Je n'entends rien …

\- Mais si ! Ça vient de là-bas …

Il se mit à marcher dans la direction indiquée et s'approcha du talus. L'Auror le suivit, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir dénicher, mais il n'entendait toujours rien, tandis que l'enfant semblait suivre à l'oreille un son particulier. Peut-être était-ce son ouïe surdéveloppée qui lui permettait d'entendre un lapin ou quel qu'autre animal dans son terrier ?

Soudain, il vit une vipère sortir de son trou en sifflant fortement. Aussitôt, Kingsley s'élança, il attrapa le dos de la cape du petit et le tira en arrière. Il ne savait pas quels instincts avaient les renards vis à vis des serpents, mais il ne voulait pas tenter une morsure. Le reptile s'était dressé et continuait à siffler alors qu'il le tenait en joue de sa baguette.

L'Auror sentit un mouvement derrière lui.

\- Harry, reste derrière moi et ne bouge pas ! Le prévint-il.

C'est alors qu'un autre sifflement retentit, mais dans son dos, cette fois. Il se retourna, prêt à porter Harry à bout de bras pour le mettre hors de portée d'une attaque, mais à sa plus grande surprise et horreur, le son sortait de la bouche de l'enfant, lui-même. Il resta statufié, ne sachant comment réagir.

.

Harry avait capté un son. Au début, ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais quand il avait tendu l'oreille, il avait distingué des mots. Ce n'était pas comme une phrase, mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup. Cependant, les rythmes étaient étranges, comme traînants. Il s'était rapproché, puisque Ley disait ne rien entendre.

Là, dans le talus, il découvrit un petit serpent. Celui-ci était en train de se plaindre du froid quand il s'aperçut de sa présence.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi, toi ?

Harry allait répondre, mais il fut tiré violemment en arrière et caché derrière Ley.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Ley ?

Il leva les yeux vers son tuteur lorsque ce dernier se retourna et tomba sur des yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ?

.

Kingsley, trop abasourdi, ne réfléchit pas plus. Il se saisit brusquement du bras de l'enfant, prenant tout de même soin de ne pas lui faire mal, et transplana près de sa maison. Il franchit rapidement les maigres barrières qui protégeaient le cottage en tirant Harry derrière lui et pénétra dans son salon.

Il chercha Rémus des yeux, mais son ami n'était pas présent dans le salon alors il cria son nom.

\- Rem ! Rémus, vient vite !

Rapidement, des pas à l'étages se firent entendre et le loup-garou apparu dans les escaliers, la chemise déboutonnée et les cheveux en pétard. Il avait été réveillé de sa sieste en catastrophe et n'avait rien de présentable, mais peu lui importait. Kingsley avait hurlé son nom de façon presque paniquée, alarmante, alors il n'avait pas réfléchi et avait couru.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Harry ! Qu'y a-t-il, mon ange.

Kingsley se retourna vers l'enfant qu'il tenait toujours par le bras et découvrit sa bouille apeurée et en larme.

\- Oh, Tiny. Je suis désolé, je me suis précipité sans prévenir, pardonne-moi.

Harry fonça dans les bras tendus de Rémus qui s'était penché à ses côtés. Ce dernier le souleva en passant un bras sous ses fesses et un autre dans son dos pour le réconforter tandis que l'enfant enroulait bras et jambes autour de son corps.

\- Je suis désolé, continua de plaider Kingsley. Il a sifflé et j'ai eu peur pour lui, ce n'est pas une aptitude normale, mais c'est Harry et je ne voulais pas l'effrayé …

\- Ley, tout va bien. C'est fini.

L'Auror prit une grande inspiration puis expira pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que tu ne paniques pas autant lorsque tu es en mission, dit Rémus pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Il n'y a pas d'enfants en mission, ou alors je sais les gérer. Et Harry n'est pas n'importe quel enfant, Rem. Je ne savais pas comment réagir …

\- OK, si tu commençais par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la salle à manger, Harry sur les genoux de Rémus. Même s'il avait arrêté de pleuré, l'enfant avait gardé son visage lové dans le cou de son porteur qui continuait à l'étreindre et lui caresser le dos ou les cheveux.

\- Harry est Fourchelang, introduisit Kingsley.

Et il raconta la scène à laquelle il avait assisté.

Rémus serra fort Harry dans ses bras, présageant une nouvelle signification négative à ce don hors du commun. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les mauvaises choses arrivent à cet enfant innocent. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents, deux fois – les biologiques et les adoptifs renards –, il avait un professeur malveillant qui en avait après lui et maintenant deux mauvais signes s'accumulaient. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Tout ça cachait quelque chose de sombre qui était, sans aucun doute, de mauvaise augure pour le petit.

Il soupira et détacha ses bras du petit corps contre lui. Forçant Harry à s'écarter, il lui releva le menton du bout des doigts et plongea son regard rassurant dans le sien.

\- Harry, peux-tu me dire, savais-tu que tu avais ce don ?

Il refusait de l'appeler « malédiction ». Le Fourchelang était rare et tout le monde savait que ça avait été une capacité de Voldemort, héritée de son ancêtre Salazar Serpentard, mais c'était une langue, rien de maléfique là-dedans. C'était un outil comme un autre, avec lequel on pouvait faire le mal, mais aussi le bien. Cela dépendait de la personne qui le possédait.

\- Non. J'ai entendu des chuchotements, expliqua-t-il en chuchotant, prenant son temps pour former des mots distincts. Alors, je me suis approché, pour comprendre. C'est là que j'ai vu que c'était un serpent. Je ne me suis pas demandé pourquoi je le comprenais, mais c'était le cas. Il râlait parce qu'il avait trop froid et puis il m'a interpellé. Il m'a demandé pourquoi je le regardais. J'ai voulu lui répondre, c'était un réflexe, j'imagine. Parce que je n'avais toujours pas réalisé que je comprenais un animal, en même temps, je suis un renard et un enfant, donc pourquoi ne pas comprendre les animaux … Et c'est là que Ley m'a fait reculer.

\- Ce n'est pas courant, Tiny, de parler aux animaux. Encore moins aux serpents. Il existe un sort pour faire dire quelques mots à un animal, mais il faut que celui-ci soit domestiqué et ce n'est jamais long ni inné. On appelle ceux qui parlent aux serpents des Fourchelang. C'est un don rare, qui se transmet génétiquement. Le dernier sorcier connu qui possédait cette capacité était un sorcier noir et maléfique qui a assassiné beaucoup de monde. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention à garder ce don secret, Tiny. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, mais … Enfin, non. Pourquoi c'est grave ?

\- Les préjugés sont tenaces et la guerre a beau être finie depuis un certain temps, maintenant, la mémoire des gens et leurs pertes sont encore vivaces. Ils pourraient faire des amalgames, c'est à dire confondre ton don et celui de Voldemort et le considérer mauvais. Et par extension, t'estimer néfaste. La peur fait faire des choses terribles, Harry, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. Promets-moi que tu feras attention, s'il te plaît.

\- C'est promis, Moony.

\- Bien. Je suis rassuré.

Il lui offrit un baiser sur le front et Harry lui sourit en retour.

Ensuite, l'enfant se tourna vers l'Auror qui était resté muet depuis la fin de son propre récit. Il craignait que le petit ait peur de lui à présent et il regrettait d'avoir un peu perdu les pédales. Cependant, son pupille le surpris en lui donnant un sourire timide qui s'agrandit et devint franc lorsqu'il lui répondit de même.

L'incident était oublié et Harry pardonnait.

.

La fin de journée était passée beaucoup plus tranquillement et maintenant, Rémus attendait fébrilement l'apparition de la lune. Kingsley l'avait enfermé, pour plus de sûreté, dans une ancienne cabane de berger, au fond de sa propriété et avait bardé le bâtiment de sorts. C'était étroit sombre, humide et il y faisait un froid glacial, mais Rémus avait tenu à être enfermé.

Harry attendait, lui aussi, à ses côtés, sous sa forme de renard. Le loup-garou lui avait d'abord demandé d'attendre à l'extérieur, il testait une nouvelle forme de potion et ne voulait pas risquer de blesser l'enfant, mais Kingsley avait approuvé en argumentant que la première version le rendait déjà inoffensif et qu'il préférait qu'il ne soit pas seul. Le loup-garou avait beau avoir répété qu'il avait l'habitude d'être seul, les deux autres n'avaient rien voulu savoir et il s'était résigné.

L'Auror avait commencé à patienter avec eux, mais Rémus l'avait entendu claqué des dents et l'avait obligé à rentrer se mettre au chaud. Par ces températures et avec ce vent glacial, même les sorts et sa cape fourrée ne le tenait pas suffisamment à l'abri du froid.

Soudain, un éclair blanc passa les interstices de la porte et la lumière de la lune les éclaira. La transformation de Moony commença alors. Harry, qui était malgré tout inquiet, pouvait entendre les os craqués et, comme d'habitude, ça lui donnait la chair de poule, mais il réprimait ses frissons, observant son tuteur en guettant la moindre grimace de douleur.

\- C'est étrange, souffla Rémus. Ça tire et c'est désagréable, mais pas douloureux.

Un soulagement sans nom prit le corps de l'enfant. Enfin, le loup-garou ne craindrait plus les pleines lunes. Il se contrôlait toujours et n'aurait plus mal. Il était infiniment reconnaissant envers Severus.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A bientôt !


	54. Chapter 54

_Bonjour bonsoir ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos follows et mises en favoris !_

 _Le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé, j'espère le recevoir demain, mais bon ... Donc désolée pour les yeux si j'ai laissé des erreurs :/_

 _Ici, la présence d'un petit OC, trois fois rien :P Et surtout le retour de deux personnages qu'on avait pas vu depuis longtemps ... Qui devine ? ^^_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 54**

.

À 8h, ce lundi matin-là, Kingsley eut tout le mal du monde à quitter sa maison pour se rendre au ministère. Il aimait son travail et s'entendait bien avec la plupart de ses collègues, certains étaient même de bons amis, mais laisser Rémus et Harry derrière lui pour la journée lui fila un petit coup au moral.

Enfin, son esprit fut vite détourné par la masse de papiers qui s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau en son absence. Il fit une unique pause à midi, d'une petite heure, pour manger avec Karl. Ce dernier en profita pour lui faire un rapport sur le procès qu'il orchestrait, puis Kingley retourna à son box, espérant clore le tri de ses dossiers avant la fin de la journée pour reprendre ses activités d'Auror dès le lendemain. Il apprit avec joie, tout de même, qu'il ne serait pas d'astreinte mercredi pour le nouvel an.

Quand il quitta le ministère à 18h, il était épuisé. Il pénétra dans sa maison agréablement chauffée par la cheminée allumée et entretenue toute la journée. Une bonne odeur de chocolat régnait dans la maison et il devina que Harry avait du occuper une partie de son après-midi en faisant un gâteau. Ses invités n'étaient nul part en vue, mais les indices de leur présence était partout. Là traînait un pull beaucoup trop petit pour lui appartenir, ici reposaient des livres qui n'étaient siens et une assiette sale trônait encore sur la table de la salle à manger.

Plutôt que de s'en agacé ou d'en être contrarier, il sentit une chaleur particulière lui étreindre la poitrine.

\- Je pourrais m'y habituer, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un éclat de rire à l'étage. Il se défit de sa cape et de ses chaussures, enfila des chaussons confortables, déposa sa mallette de travail près des escaliers et monta rejoindre son ami et son pupille qui jouaient dans la chambre de ce dernier.

.

Ils avaient dîné et dégusté le délicieux gâteau au chocolat réalisé, comme deviné, par Harry plus tôt dans la journée et l'enfant était monté se coucher. Kingsley et Rémus, installés au salon, purent alors discuter de sujets plus sensibles.

L'Auror commença donc par raconter ce que lui avait dit Karl à propos du futur procès des Dursley.

\- Karl a contacté le juge spécialiste dans les relations intermondes et il a confirmé que ni Harry ni les Dursley n'auraient à être présent pour le jugement. Les preuves amassées et nos témoignages suffiront. Étant donné que le petit est mineur et sous ma tutelle et que sa famille, cracha-t-il avec un peu de dégoût, est moldue, leur venue peut être contournée.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, commenta Rémus. Quand aura-t-il lieu ?

\- Courant Janvier, ça ne devrait pas être très long. En revanche, il nous faut désigner un avocat pour nous représenter. Je pense demander conseil demain au bureau. Un collègue aura sûrement un homme à me recommander. Celui des moldus leur sera commis d'office. Seuls eux deux, ainsi que notre juge et un autre représentant moldu mais au courant pour notre monde, bien sûr, ainsi que le Magenmagot, évidement, seront présents et statueront de la situation en huis-clos. La salle d'audience sera alors bardée de sortilèges de fidélité et de non-divulgation.

\- Il n'y aura aucun risque de fuite ?

\- Aucun, Karl me l'a assuré.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis soulagé. Cette histoire me rendait un peu malade et je ne voulais vraiment pas que Tiny ait à assister à un procès.

\- Moi non plus, lui assura l'Auror.

Ce fut un poids en moins sur les épaules qu'ils finirent la soirée en sirotant un bon verre de whisky Pur-Feu.

.

Le lendemain, Rémus du sortir pour faire quelques courses tandis que Kingsley était parti au travail.

\- Je veux que tu n'ouvres à personne, c'est bien compris, Harry ? Demanda Rémus à l'enfant pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu et compris les consignes de sécurités.

Il ne voulait pas l'emmener pour une si petite course, ce serait plus dangereux que s'il restait seul à la maison durant moins d'une heure.

\- Oui, Moony.

\- Tu restes à l'intérieur de la maison et tu ne sorts qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ! Tu peux t'occuper comme tu veux, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu fasses de potions seul.

\- D'accord. Je vais m'entraîner à écrire, je pense.

\- Oui, tu as raison, c'est une très bonne occupation. À mon retour nous pourrons préparer le repas de ce soir et mettre en place quelques décorations, entendu ?

Harry acquiesça et Rémus finit par quitter le cottage. Il n'était pas très serein, mais c'était la meilleure solution. Et il faisait confiance en Harry. Le petit avait tout de même 11 ans et était assez grand pour rester seul à la maison dans un si court laps de temps. D'autant plus que la maison était protégée par quelques sortilèges d'alarme, donc il ne risquait vraiment pas grand choses.

Quand il revint, le loup-garou découvrit l'enfant attablé avec une feuille de parchemin sous les yeux et une plume dans la main. Il avait vraisemblablement fait exactement ce qu'il avait dit et Rémus en était heureux. Il déballa ses paquets et Harry vint vite l'aider, abandonnant ses affaires en place. Pour l'instant, le petit avait l'attitude parfaite d'un enfant bien élevé et il ne savait pas s'il devait félicité Fox ou s'inquiéter pour son développement de petit garçon. Réflexion faite, il s'inquiétait de toute façon. Sans plus porter attention à ses pensées de parents angoissé par la croissance de son enfant, il convia Harry à ranger les ingrédients de potions qu'il avait acheté pour lui.

L'enfant parti, Rémus jeta un œil à sa feuille et constata que, si son écriture était encore un peu brouillonne, il ne faisait aucune faute d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison, ce qui était très encourageant. D'un coup de baguette, il mit de côté le travail de Harry et étala les ingrédients qui serviraient, cette fois, à la confection du festin de ce soir un peu particulier, dernier jour de l'année.

Harry le rejoignit vite et, après quelques félicitations pour son travail, ils allaient se lancer lorsque que des coups furent frappés à la porte. Rémus regarda l'horloge de la cuisine qui indiquait 16h et se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être et s'il était judicieux qu'il réponde. Une autre série coups retentirent et le décida à aller voir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une jeune femme se trouvait derrière. Plutôt menue et assez petite, elle avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, de petits yeux bruns rieurs et son visage était couvert de tâches de rousseurs. Elle devait avoir la trentaine tout juste passée et portait un manteau carmin typiquement moldu.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle avec un accent écossais à couper au couteau. Excusez-moi, je suis la voisine de M. Shaklbolt, Moira Elliott. J'habite de l'autre côté de la colline, là-bas, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un relief vers l'ouest.

Rémus, surprit par la visite impromptue, se secoua et répondit à son sourire charmant.

\- Bonjour, je suis un ami de Kingsley, Rémus Lupin. Nous logeons ici, avec mon … Euh … fils, pour les vacances.

Il toussa pour faire passer sa gène et rougit face à l'air amusé de la jeune femme.

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Je venais pour que vous me sauviez la mise. J'avais prévu un gâteau pour le dessert de ce soir, hélas je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas les œufs que j'étais persuadée avoir.

\- Oh ! Bien sûr. Attendez un instant.

Rémus fila dans la cuisine, fouilla l'un des panier tout juste ramené et en dénicha plusieurs œufs. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas demander combien en aurait besoin miss Elliott. Il retourna alors à la porte avec son panier au bras.

\- Combien vous en faut-il ?

\- Deux, serait parfait.

Il les lui tendit et la jeune femme l'en remercia grassement avant de s'en aller, non s'en l'avoir saluer joyeusement. Après un dernier geste de la main, elle disparut derrière la colline, à l'horizon et Rémus retourna à la cuisine.

.

Kingsley arriva deux heures plus tard, l'air fatigué mais heureux.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

\- Ley ! S'exclama Harry en venant le saluer.

L'enfant lui courra dans les bras, la tête la première et, heureusement préparé et habitué, l'Auror le réceptionna correctement. Il lui appliqua un baiser sur le front tandis que Harry lui léchouillait une partie du visage. Rémus secoua la tête, amusé par les extravagances de leur pupille, et vint saluer à son tour leur hôte.

\- Bienvenu chez toi, monsieur l'Auror !

Les deux hommes se firent une accolade et tout le monde retourna en cuisine où beaucoup de travail les attendaient encore.

Kingsley fit un détour par la salle de bain afin de se débarbouiller et de se laver les mains, puis vint aider ses invités à la préparation du repas.

\- J'ai mangé avec Alastor, ce midi et il m'a conseillé maître Ruffin. D'après lui, c'est un homme un peu sauvage mais qui connaît la loi sur le bout des doigts et qui a à cœur la défense des enfants. Il aurait remporté tous ses procès sur la question.

\- Bien, j'ai confiance en Maugrey, s'il dit que ce Ruffin peut gagner, alors nous lui demanderons de nous représenter. À quelle heures arrive-t-il, d'ailleurs, ce vieux bougon ?

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait arrivé à partir de 19h, le temps de se poser un peu chez lui …

\- Bien. Au fait, j'ai rencontré ta voisine, cet après-midi.

\- Ah ?

\- Elle voulait des œufs. Je me suis retrouvé bête, j'ai voulu lui dire que tu nous avais invité, Harry et moi, et j'ai été incapable de dire qu'il était mon fils. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle s'est un peu moqué de moi, je crois.

Kingsley le regarda avec affection et constata que son ami était devenu tout rouge. Il posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

\- Harry est comme ton fils adoptif. Qu'importe ce que dit la loi et peu importe si sur le papier, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ami. Dans son cœur, tu es comme un père et c'est tout ce qui compte. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne, maman poule !

Rémus lui offrit un sourire tremblant et l'Auror lui tapota le dos avant de se remettre à la découpe du rôti.

Harry, lui, n'avait rien suivit de la conversation entre les deux hommes, trop concentré qu'il était sur les tartine de toasts qu'il était en train de faire. Un petit bout de sa langue pointait entre ses lèvres et il s'appliquait à ne pas mettre de garniture partout sur le plat, comme à noël.

Une fois fini, les plats furent réservés et Rémus monta avec le petit pour être plus présentable. Cette fois, il laissa Harry seul dans la salle de bain et lui demanda d'aller le chercher quand il aurait fini. L'enfant trouva ça dommage, il ne voyait pas pourquoi l'adulte ne voulait pas se laver avec lui, mais passa sur la question et prit sa douche consciencieusement.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ressortit de la salle de bain nu comme un ver et alla chercher son tuteur.

\- Moony ! J'ai fini !

Rémus sortit du bureau de son ami et tomba sur Harry.

\- Tiny, souffla-t-il. Quand on se mouille, il faut se sécher après. Et je t'ai demandé de t'habiller.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda l'enfant avec une voix déçue.

Lui qui voulait si bien faire s'était trompé.

\- D'abord, parce qu'il va y avoir du monde à la maison ce soir et qu'il faut que tu sois présentable. On ne se présente pas tout nu devant des inconnu. Devant personne, d'ailleurs à ton âge. Ce n'est pas correct. Il s'agit d'intimité, de ton corps qui n'appartient qu'à toi même. Ensuite, je t'ai demandé de te laver seul car il faut que tu apprennes à te débrouiller pour les tâches simples du quotidien. Se laver en fait partie.

Rémus l'aida à se sécher les cheveux, mais le laissa terminé seul.

\- Il faut bien se sécher en sortant de la douche, car sinon, premièrement tu risques de mettre de l'eau partout, ce qui ne se fait pas. Deuxièmement, car tu vas attraper froid. Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que nous étions en hiver et un courant d'air peut vite te faire tomber malade. Enfin, si tu ne te sèches pas correctement à la sortie de la douche ou du bain, ta peau va s'abîmer. Tu n'as plus autant de poils pour la protéger, alors il faut en prendre soin. Tu comprends, Tiny ?

\- Oui, Moony. Je suis désolé, répliqua l'enfant la tête basse.

\- Oh, Tiny. Je ne dis pas ça pour t'embêter, mais c'est pour ton bien. Aller, viens, je vais t'aider à choisir des vêtements appropriés pour la fête de ce soir.

\- La fête ? Encore ?

\- Oui, aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de l'année et il est de coutume de marquer le coup par une soirée, d'attendre minuit et de se souhaiter une bonne nouvelle année à venir.

Rémus tira de sa commode un ensemble qui ferait office de tenue de soirée. Une tenue à peine plus habillée que celle que Harry avait porté à noël, mais qui comportait, cette fois, une paire de chaussures. Il était important que l'enfant s'habitue vraiment à les porter.

Quand Harry fut paré, il l'observa sous toutes les coutures et sourit, satisfait.

\- Bien. Et si tu allais aider Kingsley à décorer un peu le salon pendant que je vais me changer à mon tour ?

Harry lui offrit un grand sourire joyeux et se pressa dans les escaliers.

.

Tout était prêt, ils n'attendaient plus que leurs invités. Il était tout juste 19h10 et ils ne devaient plus tarder. Harry était fébrile. S'il avait déjà rencontré Karl et passé un repas avec lui, bien qu'ils n'aient que peu parlé ensembles, il ne connaissait pas Alastor. Moony l'avait prévenu qu'il pouvait être impressionnant et bourru, mais qu'il était de toute confiance.

L'enfant s'était installé dans l'un des fauteuil du salon et feuilletait un livre d'image sur les créatures magique, essayant de déchiffrer quelques noms. Cependant, il était peu concentré et ne cessait de battre des jambes en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée. Soudain, des coups forts retentirent et le panneau de bois qu'il fixait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte depuis plusieurs minutes trembla.

Aussitôt, il se leva et regarda Ley' traverser la pièce pour laisser entrer deux hommes. L'un très grand et massif et l'autre plutôt petit et dont il reconnaissait le visage. C'était Alastor et Karl. Moony avait eu raison. Le premier homme était véritablement impressionnant, voir un peu effrayant. Et puis, Harry remarqua cet œil bizarre qui tournoyait dans un support fixé autour de sa tête. Il lâcha un léger couinement qui attira le regard des deux nouveaux arrivants. Heureusement, Moony aussi avait entendu son petit cri de détresse et s'était empressé de se rapprocher de lui et de passé un bras sur ses épaules, pour le rassurer.

\- Ravi de te revoir, jeune homme, dit le plus petit des deux hommes.

La tension dans les épaules du petit se relâcha un peu et il répondit au sourire du collègue de son tuteur.

\- Bonjour, Ka'l.

L'homme gloussa.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours du mal avec les sons complexes. Cependant, tu ne haches plus tant tes mots, tu a fait de grands progrès depuis la dernière fois ! Bravo, mon garçon.

Harry sourit fièrement au compliment et Moony lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour appuyer le commentaire.

Sourire qui s'effaça quelque peu lorsque l'autre homme, celui qui faisait un peu peur, lui dit d'une voix grave et bourrue :

\- M'sieur Potter, vous nous en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! On a du r'tourner toutes les baraques de ce foutu caillou et passer du monde en gardav' pour vous dénicher ! Croyez bien qu'on a pas compter les points pendant sept piges ! On en a morfler et pas qu'un peu ! La vérole ! Qu'on en était crevé ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Môsieur s'la coulait douce dans un trou !

\- Alastor, le réprimanda Ley avec une voix mi-amusée, mi-désespérée.

Harry fixait l'homme bizarre avec de grands yeux hallucinés. Ils pensaient avoir fait des progrès en vocabulaire, pourtant, il n'avait presque rien comprit de ce que venait de dire Alastor.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Tiny. Maugrey n'est pas méchant, il est juste un peu sauvage, lui chuchota Moony à l'oreille.

Harry leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et y vit cette lueur rassurante qu'avait toujours son tuteur pour lui. La tension le quitta totalement et il put passer une bonne soirée. Il surveilla la place de l'invité et s'arrangea toujours pour avoir Moony dans le coin.

Lorsque l'horloge du salon sonna douze fois, il était mort de fatigue. Malgré les efforts de ses tuteurs, ça n'avait pas été une soirée très amusante. Il ne s'était pas ennuyé, il avait dessiné la plupart du temps, lu, un peu, mais la compagnie des adultes avait été plutôt fantomatique. Hormis à de rares moments où Ley ou Moony s'étaient soucier de lui.

Un soirée plutôt banal, au final. Tout le monde s'était fait la bise, souhaité la joyeuse année et avait bu une gorgée d'une boisson pétillante. Sauf lui, qui n'y avait pas eu le droit. « Pas pour les mômes ! » avait rétorqué l'homme bizarre avant que Moony ne lui explique que les « mômes » était une expression peu gracieuse ni polie pour désigner les enfants. Il avait été déçu, mais avait tout de même bu son cocktail de fruits confectionné rien que pour lui avec plaisir.

Les adultes avaient continués à discuter longtemps, bien après qu'il ne se fut endormi dans les bras de Moony. L'année 1992 s'annonçait tout aussi chargée en émotions que celle terminée.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! A bientôt !_


	55. Chapter 55

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages, encouragements, follows et favoris ! :)_

 _Juste pour prévenir qu'il n'y aura pas de publication de chapitre de mon histoire "Endoctrinement" cette semaine ... Je suis prise avec mon mémoire et ça risque d'être encore le cas la semaine prochaine :/ J'avais pris de l'avance pour ce chapitre donc j'ai réussi à le finir à temps, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera le cas pour le suivant. J'avoue que jusqu'au 30 août, jour de ma soutenance, le rythme de publication de mes fictions sera perturbé !_

 _Je ne m'attarde pas plus :) Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 55**

.

Harry se réveilla doucement le lendemain matin et n'entendit rien. D'habitude, depuis que Ley avait repris le travail, il l'entendait dans la cuisine avant de partir, puis c'était au tour de Moony de se lever. S'il se rendormait systématiquement la première fois, le soleil n'étant pas encore levé. La seconde, il rejoignait son tuteur en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. Or là, il n'avait rien entendu et le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel.

S'inquiétant un peu, il se leva précautionneusement et parcourut le couloir qui le séparait de la chambre de Moony. En poussant légèrement la porte, il s'aperçut rapidement que l'adulte dormait encore. Alors il fit demi-tour et le laissa finir sa nuit.

Puis il se dirigea vers la pièce voisine. Là, il sentit clairement que c'était lui qui venait de réveiller Ley. L'homme avait les yeux encore plissés de sommeil et il se dégagea un peu de ses draps pour pouvoir voir qui avait ouvert la porte.

Quand Kingsley vit Harry à l'entrée de sa chambre, il eut un moment de flottement. Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà levé ? Puis il se rappela que c'était mercredi, le premier jour de la nouvelle année et qu'il avait un jour de congé. S'était-il passé quelque chose pour que Harry vienne le chercher ? En observant l'enfant, il ne constata rien d'alarmant. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tardé bien plus que lui. Il était normal qu'il soit réveillé avant tout le monde.

Se recouchant, il souffla :

\- Entre, Tiny.

L'enfant qui avait patienté calmement à l'entrée sans bouger ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il pénétra dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui, et s'approcha du lit de son deuxième tuteur. Kingsley souleva les couvertures et Harry se glissa dessous.

C'était la première fois qu'il se couchait avec Ley. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Moony, quelques fois, surtout au début, mais c'était la première fois qu'il essayait un autre lit. Ley était bien plus grand que Moony et son odeur était très différente aussi. Pas moins agréable, mais différente.

Kingsley passa un bras autour du corps de l'enfant et le ramena contre lui pour le serrer contre son torse. L'homme enfouit son nez dans la broussaille qu'était les cheveux de son petit et soupira d'aise.

Harry pouffa :

\- Tu me chatouilles !

Kingsley grogna et resserra son étreinte en glissant sa bouche dans le petit cou tendre pour y souffler des prouts. La sensation fit éclater de rire l'enfant qui se tortilla dans ses bras. Le bruit dut réveiller Rémus dans la chambre d'à côté car il ne tarda pas à pointer son nez.

L'apercevant, Harry tendit le bras vers lui et l'appela :

\- Moony ! À l'aide !

Le loup-garou secoua la tête, amusé par le jeu de son ami et Harry. Il s'approcha du matelas et se pencha pour prêter main forte à l'enfant. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de quoi que ce soit car une main puissante l'agrippa par le poignet et le tira sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y effondre.

\- Traître ! Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir te liguer contre moi avec Tiny ! Pour la peine tu subiras le même traitement !

Et tandis qu'un bras retenait l'enfant contre lui, le deuxième s'appliqua à chatouiller l'adulte qui les avait rejoints. Tous les trois ne formaient plus qu'un amas de membres emmêlés dans les draps et couvertures.

Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'ils cessèrent leur jeu. Harry était étalé entre les deux adultes, la tête calée sur l'un des bras étendus de Kingsley, créant un beau contraste entre leurs peaux. Il avait encore quelques larmes de rire au coin des yeux. La moitié des couvertures était au sol et les draps enroulés autours de leurs jambes.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ri, murmura Rémus.

Il était allongé à l'opposé de son ami, sur le côté et les regardait avec bonheur. Il avait une véritable impression de famille heureuse, là, dans cette chambre avec son ami et leur pupille. Ça avait quelque chose de magique.

Le ventre de Harry gargouilla et ils rirent.

\- Et si nous descendions manger ? Proposa Kingsley.

.

Harry était planté devant sa valise ouverte. Il n'avait pas fait un geste depuis au moins un bon quart d'heure, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait rentrer à Poudlard et retrouver Drago et les jumeaux, ainsi que son petit professeur, ou s'il préférait rester ici à jamais, juste avec Ley et Moony et Sev qui leur rendait visite de temps en temps.

Non, à bien y réfléchir, il préférait Poudlard où il pouvait voir son humain en noir quand il le voulait. Même si cela signifiait aussi retrouver tous ces gens qui lui tournaient autour et cet homme qui lui faisait mal à la tête. Il y avait aussi Touffu, qui serait seul sans lui. Et puis, il pourrait revenir ici pour chaque période de vacances, lui avaient dit Ley et Moony.

Rémus entra dans la chambre et constata que l'enfant était immobile devant son bagage toujours vide.

\- Bah, tu n'as encore rien fait ? Nous n'aurons pas le temps demain, Tiny. Il faut vraiment boucler nos affaires aujourd'hui. Laisse seulement un change sorti pour demain, un livre et un jeu si tu le veux, mais le reste doit-être rangé. Demain, nous partirons juste après le petit déjeuner. Kingsley et moi devons parler à Albus et les préparations de son installation pourraient prendre du temps, je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ça … Aller, je vais t'aider si tu le souhaites.

Rémus se saisit d'une pile de vêtement dans la commode qu'avait occupé l'enfant pendant leur séjour et la plaça dans la valise. Elle se réduisit aussitôt, laissant presque autant de place qu'avant son rangement. Harry sortit de sa torpeur et rassembla tous les jouets qu'il avait fini par étaler un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- N'oublie pas d'aller vider le petit placard d'ingrédients à potion, en bas.

\- Oui, Moony.

Le temps qu'ils finissent, la nuit était tombée et Kingsley rentra du travail. Harry avait déjà pris son bain, ainsi il portait déjà son pyjama, un simple large tee-shirt. Ils eurent juste le temps de ranger le télescope et le microscope soigneusement protégés dans le bagage et il fut plein.

\- Voilà ! Nous pouvons descendre manger, à présent.

.

Après le repas, Rémus débarrassa et mit un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine et le salon tandis que Kingsley s'occupait de coucher Harry.

\- Tu peux me raconter une histoire, s'il te plaît Ley ?

\- Je ne connais pas d'histoire, Tiny …

\- Mais j'ai des livres !

\- Oh ! Alors si tu veux, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas un bon conteur, comme Rémus.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le lit du petit et Kingsley commença à lire. Et, effectivement, il n'avait aucun talent pour raconter une histoire. Bientôt, Harry se moqua de lui et ils finirent pliés de rire.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Je vois que l'on se met dans de bonnes conditions pour dormir, ici !

Kingsley et Harry étaient tellement plongés dans leur fou rire qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu Rémus monter.

\- Ley fait n'importe quoi ! S'exclama l'enfant, hilare.

\- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas ! Répliqua l'Auror qui s'était affalé dans le lit de Harry.

\- Dis donc, tu n'es pas censé être l'adulte responsable ? Demanda Rémus à son ami en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches, amusé.

Mais Kingsley n'avait, actuellement, rien d'un adulte responsable. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant allongé à ses côtés, bien enfoui sous les couvertures, lui, et se redressa. Il toussa un peu et se reprit.

\- Hum, Rem a raison. Aller, Tiny ! Il est temps de dormir.

\- Eh ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas capable de rester sérieux pour lire une histoire !

Rémus pouffa :

\- C'est sûr qu'il n'y a pas meilleur que moi pour raconter les histoires, se vanta-t-il faussement.

\- C'est vrai ! Répondirent en chœur Harry et Kingsley.

Le loup-garou sourit avec fierté et s'assit de l'autre côté de son ami, près de l'enfant. Ils étaient un peu à l'étroit, mais ils n'en avaient cure.

Kingsley se saisit d'un livre de contes qui reposait sur la table de chevet et le tendit à Rémus qui s'installa correctement.

\- Bien. Il était une fois …

Un silence respectueux et attentif accompagna sa lecture. Le loup-garou avait vraiment le don de conteur. Il savait mettre les bonnes intonations au bon moment, lisait avec fluidité et il était facile de se laisser prendre dans le récit. C'était une histoire moldue française, à propos d'une bête tueuse qui sévissait au XVIIIème siècle dans la région du Gévaudan.

Quand Rémus annonça le point final, Harry affichait un air perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ils voulaient tuer le loup ?

\- Eh bien, parce qu'il commettait des meurtres et dévastait des troupeaux, répliqua Kingsley interloqué par la question.

\- Mais c'est un loup, c'est normal qu'il tue pour manger !

Rémus et Kingsley furent sidérés par la logique de l'enfant et ne surent quoi répondre immédiatement. La pensée de Harry était juste le loup tuait pour se nourrir et c'était normal, dans sa nature.

\- Mais, ici, il ne tue pas que pour manger. Il tue aussi par cruauté, tenta d'expliquer Rémus.

\- Pourquoi ce serait mal ?

Les adultes comprenaient bien le problème, mais comment faire comprendre au petit que leur culture, leur éthique et leur mode de vie excluaient et punissaient le crime. Ces points de vue étaient issus de la culture judéo-chrétienne profondément ancrée dans leur quotidien, si bien que c'était ainsi que les gens pensaient aujourd'hui, en Europe en tout cas.

Rémus essaya de mettre des mots sur ces concepts le plus simplement possible, tout en expliquant que c'était différent dans d'autres cultures, dans d'autres parties du monde. Harry ne comprit pas tout, mais saisit la complexité du problème. En revanche, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était reproché à des bêtes de respecter leur nature profonde, leur mode de vie, en soit, quand bien même elles attentaient à la vie d'une personne. Lui-même avait déjà tué un insecte ou un rongeur pour le simple jeu et ses parents avaient beaucoup chassés et tués pour les nourrir.

.

Drago était en train de préparer sa valise pour son retour à Poudlard. Ses vacances avaient été d'un ennui mortel. Il les avait passées seul, avec de la compagnie seulement un repas sur trois. Sa mère avait enchaîné les repas chez des amies et cocktails privés de représentation Sang-Pur, quand elle ne s'enfermait pas dans son boudoir pour une quelconque occupation de femme de bonne famille. Quant à son père, il n'avait eu de cesse de faire des allers-retours entre le manoir et le ministère, ne s'attardant que rarement chez lui.

Et Drago aurait préféré que ce ne fut jamais le cas. Lorsqu'il avait un peu de temps pour un repas en famille, Lucius lui posait des questions sur ses relations, sur Harry Potter, sur ses professeurs et Poudlard. Ce n'était pas pour se renseigner sur le quotidien de son fils à l'école, ça Drago le savait parfaitement. C'était juste pour connaître la situation dans le domaine de Dumbledore et en apprendre plus sur le Survivant pour en tirer des faiblesses.

Drago avait du se résigner à mentir à son père pour répondre aux questions sur son ami. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, il craignait la réaction de ses parents s'ils apprenaient un jour qu'il avait bafoué leur confiance et respect, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas trahir le seul ami sincère qu'il s'était fait. Il l'avait réalisé depuis plusieurs semaines, maintenant.

Il était plus que déterminé à parler de sa situation à Severus et Rémus. Il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps au crochet malsain de son père et de ses préceptes. À la rentrée, il demanderait donc aux deux hommes une solution à son problème et les informerait, au passage, du comportement de son père quant à ses questions envers Harry. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de porter préjudice à son ami.

.

Kingsley avait transplané avec Harry dans ses bras, l'enfant ne supportant que très difficilement ce moyen de transport, tandis que Rémus les suivait avec les bagages. L'Auror était tout de même bien plus costaud, malgré la force du loup-garou, et était plus apte à tenir l'enfant de onze ans dans ses bras. Ce dernier profitait d'ailleurs largement de la chaleur des bras de son tuteur. Il avait encore la tête qui tournait et préférait garder le visage enfoui dans le cou de son humain, là où l'odeur était réconfortante et apaisante.

Cependant, arrivés à mi-chemin sur le sentier qui les menait à l'illustre château, Kingsley demanda au petit de marcher. L'enfant pesait tout de même son poids et il n'était pas infaillible non plus. C'est donc tous les trois sur leurs pieds bien emmitouflés dans des paires de bottes fourrées qu'ils pénétrèrent à Poudlard.

Les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés, le train n'arriverait qu'en soirée, mais la petite famille avait fort à faire et une visite chez le directeur avant leur réinstallation s'imposait. C'est donc vers le bureau directorial qu'ils se dirigèrent.

\- Tiny, tu devrais aller rendre visite à ton ami Touffu pendant que nous discutons avec Albus, intima Rémus. Ça ne t'intéressera que peu et ça risque d'être long.

\- Mais et Hedwige ?

\- Laisse ta chouette sortir, je suis sûr qu'elle en sera ravie ! Elle est intelligente, elle saura te retrouver lorsque nous serons installés. Laisse-la aller chasser un peu dans le parc, je suis certain qu'elle aimera ça.

\- D'accord, Moony ! S'exclama l'enfant.

Il s'adressa donc à sa chouette en lui ouvrant sa cage où elle avait été obligée de se placer pour transplaner :

\- Tu peux sortir, Hedwige. On se revoit tout à l'heure !

La chouette hulula et en quelques battements d'ailes, s'enfuit par l'une des fenêtres. Harry la suivit du regard un instant avant de partir à son tour en trottinant vers les escaliers qui menaient au troisième étage.

Pendant ce temps, Kingsley et Rémus gagnèrent le passage de la gargouille. Ils avaient une longue conversation à avoir avec le directeur.

.

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, j'attends votre retour !

A bientôt !


	56. Chapter 56

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos follows et favoris ! Toutes mes excuses à 77Hildegard à qui j'ai partiellement spoiler ce chapitre –' Je suis nulle, désolée !_

 _A mes lecteurs de la fiction "Endoctrinement", pas de chapitre cette semaine, désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps ... :/_

 _Finalement mes doigts en ont voulu autrement et vous pourrez retrouver Drago dans ce chapitre ! ^^_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 56**

.

La demande d'installation de Kingsley à Poudlard avait été acceptée facilement. Ils n'eurent même pas à argumenter, Albus avait autorisé la modification des appartements de Rémus et Harry et demandé dans la foulée à un petit elfe de maison d'opérer. L'affaire avait été réglée en moins d'un quart d'heure. Puis ils en étaient arrivés aux divers incidents qui s'étaient déroulés pendant les vacances.

\- Je suis heureux que vous ayez trouvé un équilibre entre vous et que Harry soit si bien entouré, avait répondu le directeur.

Résumer l'incident avec le serpent et les propos de Ollivander leurs pris une petite demi-heure, à la suite de quoi, ils patientèrent un peu avant d'avoir une réaction de Albus. L'homme semblait plongé dans un débat intérieur et il n'en sortit que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

\- Je dois vous avouer que ces faits confirment l'une de mes théories et que j'aurais préféré avoir tort.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Albus ? Dites-nous tout, pria Rémus qui présageait de mauvaises nouvelles.

Le directeur prit le temps de retirer ses lunettes, passer un coup de chiffon dessus et de les replacer sur son nez avant de répondre :

\- Je crains que Voldemort ne soit pas mort, mais simplement disparu car trop affaibli. Je suspectais qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de se protéger de la mort, par un procédé sûrement des plus noirs qu'il me faut encore élucider. Le lien évident qui existe entre Harry Potter et Voldemort, ainsi qu'une …

Albus sembla hésiter et plongea son regard dans ceux de Rémus et Kingsley.

\- Il y a un peu plus de douze ans, maintenant, alors que j'auditionnais Sibylle Trelawney pour le poste de professeur de divination, elle m'a prouvé que son don était réel.

Il fit une autre pause pendant laquelle il se servit un peu de thé et en proposa à ses deux invités, mais ces derniers refusèrent, pendus aux lèvres du directeur qui les torturait avec sa rétention d'information.

\- Ce soir-là, Sibylle a fait une prophétie. Messieurs, je vais vous demander de garder impérativement ce que vous allez entendre ici pour vous.

Albus attendit que les deux hommes aient hoché de la tête pour continuer :

\- Celle-ci disait : « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_ ».

Un silence de mort régnait à présent dans le bureau directorial.

\- Seuls deux enfants correspondaient à cet énoncé. Et Voldemort a choisi Harry en le marquant.

\- Sa cicatrice ? Demanda Kingsley.

Albus acquiesça.

\- Ce n'est pas une cicatrice ordinaire et l'incident avec le serpent que vous m'avez rapporté le prouve. Elle fut faite par le sortilège de mort et consiste en lien entre les deux protagonistes. Le fait que leurs baguettes reçoivent le même artefact magique est encore une preuve de leurs destins communs.

\- Mais alors … balbutia Rémus. Cela signifie que Voldemort va revenir ?

Kingsley avait mis une main sur son visage, atterré par la nouvelle, tandis que le loup-garou s'accrochait désespérément aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, attendant que Albus démente son affirmation. Mais le directeur finit par acquiescer et Rémus ne put que gémir de détresse, se souvenant que trop bien de la guerre dans les années 70.

Après un long silence tendu, Kingsley se reprit :

\- Qui est au courant ?

\- Pour la prophétie ? Ceux présents, c'est à dire Minerva et moi. Sibylle ne se souvient pas de ses propos, sa transe l'a rendu inconsciente de son environnement.

\- Bien.

\- En revanche, reprit Albus en coupant l'Auror, une autre personne était présente clandestinement sur les lieux. Cette personne n'a pas entendu la totalité de la prophétie, mais a rapporté le peu qu'il a eu le temps d'entendre à son maître.

Kingsley écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

\- Qui ?

Ce fut Rémus qui répondit :

\- C'était Severus, n'est-ce pas ?

Et l'Auror fut choqué lorsque Albus confirma.

Rémus soupira :

\- Il m'avait dit qu'il avait regretté un acte particulier qui avait conduit, de manière certaine, au meurtre des Potter. Cependant, il n'a jamais osé m'avouer lequel. Je ne le croyais pas vraiment et lui ai toujours dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir. Maintenant que je le sais, je comprends pourquoi il préférait se taire.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas trop, Rémus. Severus a tenté d'arrêter son maître et a déjà subi une lourde punition pour ses mots. Il s'en veut énormément et ne pense pas être un jour capable de payer sa dette, quel que soient les actions qu'il ait mené par la suite.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas … Je ne lui en veux plus, même si c'est dur à avaler. Je sais tout ce qu'il a vécu pendant la dernière année de la guerre, lorsqu'il jouait un double rôle. Il a été plusieurs fois torturé et a déjoué bon nombre d'attaques. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre.

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, mais celui-ci lui offrit un maigre sourire, lui assurant qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance. S'il n'en voulait plus à Severus, c'est que le sorcier avait fait son compte de bonnes actions pour racheter son erreur. Qui, comme son nom l'indiquait, était involontaire. Dans son métier, il n'était pas rare qu'un Auror s'en veuille pour une mauvaise décision prise dans le feu de l'action et qui avait conduit à la mort de quelqu'un, un collègue ou un innocent. C'était les risques du métier, c'était le risque dans une guerre.

Après un autre lourd silence, Albus reprit :

\- Pour ce qui est de la théorie avancée, confirmée et exposée ici, sur le retour certain de Voldemort, vous êtes les seuls au courant et il est important que personne ne l'apprenne. Moins de monde sait, moins le risque est grand. Ses partisans sont encore, pour certains, ajouta-t-il avec un regard pour Kingsley, dans la nature. Il serait inacceptable qu'ils apprennent que leur seigneur n'est pas mort.

L'Auror avait baissé la tête, prenant les mots du directeur comme une accusation personnelle, même si ce n'était pas le cas, et Rémus s'empressa de poser une main réconfortante et compatissante sur son épaule. Albus sourit discrètement à cette image. Kingsley finit par se redresser et planta son regard dans celui du directeur de Poudlard.

\- Ne vous avisez plus à nous cacher des informations sur Harry, que ça le concerne de près ou de loin ! Particulièrement celles qui s'apparentent à Voldemort ! Nous sommes ses parents et c'est à nous qu'il revient de le protéger. Il nous est indispensable de connaître toutes les données susceptibles de lui porter préjudice, ai-je été clair, Albus ?

L'homme acquiesça non sans afficher l'un de ses sourires détestables qui sous entendaient mille et une choses. L'Auror appuya une dernière fois son regard implacable sur le vieil homme, plissant les yeux devant cette attitude toujours aussi suspecte, puis hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Bien, maintenant que certaines choses ont été mises à plat, reprit le directeur avec un air joyeux. Que diriez-vous de passer à table ?

Il était effectivement près de midi.

\- Je vais aller chercher Harry, annonça Kingsley en se levant.

Quand il fut parti, Rémus toussota pour attirer l'attention de Albus.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous ayez été en possession de la cape de James ?

Le regard du directeur perdit alors un peu de son brillant. Après un soupir, il raconta :

\- James me l'avait confié pour rendre un service à l'Ordre dans une mission particulièrement délicate. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la lui rendre. Elle attendait dans une armoire de mon bureau le retour de son propriétaire légitime.

Rémus acquiesça, l'air triste à l'évocation de ces mauvais souvenirs. Albus farfouilla un peu dans son bureau et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Fronçant les sourcils, le loup-garou s'en saisit et le lut.

\- Je pense qu'il vous revient, en attendant que Harry soit suffisamment grand pour l'obtenir à son tour.

C'était le testament écrit de la main de James Potter. Il annonçait, qu'en cas requis, la garde de Harry revenait à son parrain, Sirius Black. Qu'un coffre à son nom lui serait ouvert et disponible jusqu'à la majorité de leur fils et que suffisamment d'argent était mis à sa disposition pour lui assurer une bonne scolarité. Tout l'héritage familial lui revenait évidemment de droit dès qu'il serait en pleine possession de ses droits, à ses dix-sept ans. Une liste des bien de la famille suivait la lettre et Rémus découvrit qu'elle était plutôt courte et n'était composée que d'objets et de biens immobiliers.

Cherchant des réponses à cette constatation, il releva la tête et interrogea Albus.

\- James a autant participé à l'effort de guerre que les autres, en cette période. Moi-même j'ai cessé d'être rémunéré pour mes fonctions de directeur afin que l'Ordre puisse organiser la résistance. La guerre coûte très cher. Hormis quelques livres, artefacts magiques et précieux, bijoux de familles et leurs deux demeures, James a tout vendu.

Rémus acquiesça tristement, comprenant. C'était une période très troublée, pendant laquelle tout le monde a du faire un effort et de nombreuses choses étaient encore perturbées et en attente, tendant seulement à se remettre en place.

.

Severus savait que Rémus devait revenir tôt aujourd'hui pour régler quelques points avec le directeur. Kingsley et lui leur avaient transmis l'incident avec le serpent et il se doutait qu'ils voulaient obtenir des explications de la part du directeur. Il savait aussi que Kingsley ferait la demande de s'installer à Poudlard, pour être au plus près de son fils adoptif. La discussion avait promis d'être longue, donc il n'avait pas cherché à les rejoindre plus tôt. Cependant, il était maintenant l'heure du dîner et les élèves ne tarderaient pas à arriver, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il se dirigea donc vers la tour Serdaigle, pour aller à la rencontre de ses amis et rejoindre la Grande Salle en leur compagnie.

Après avoir frappé à la porte de l'appartement de Rémus et Harry, ne sachant pas où logerait l'Auror, il fut donc surpris de voir que ce soit ce dernier qui lui ouvrit.

\- Ah ! Severus, entre, je t'en prie.

Le potionniste haussa un sourcil et Kingsley comprit son interrogation.

\- J'ai emménagé ici, lui expliqua-t-il. Les elfes m'ont simplement ajouté une chambre qui donne sur le salon, à côté de celles de Rem et Tiny.

Après un hochement de tête, Severus pénétra dans l'appartement et en fit le tour des yeux. Et effectivement, quelques affaires qui n'appartenaient pas à son ami traînaient çà et là. En revanche, si son ami était bien présent côté kitchenette, il n'y avait nulle trace de Harry.

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de question à ce propos, puisque des coups retentirent à la porte.

\- Eh bien ! J'avais moins de visite dans mon cottage ! S'exclama l'Auror, amusé.

Kingsley retourna ouvrir la porte et découvrit un jeune blondinet derrière.

\- Entre Drago. Harry est dans sa chambre, si tu veux.

Le jeune garçon sembla un instant gêné, mais en constatant la présence de Severus et Rémus derrière l'homme noir, il soupira. Autant de soulagement – c'était ces personnes-là qu'il voulait voir –, que pour se donner du courage.

\- En fait, commença Drago en se tournant vers les deux autres adultes présents dans la pièce, ce n'est pas Harry que je venais voir.

Dès l'arrivée du train, il avait délaissé ses camarades de classe et s'était dirigé vers le château. Il ne voulait pas se dégonfler et pensait que plus tôt il parlerait à Rémus et Severus, plus tôt il serait tranquille.

Sentant que la conversation allait être pénible, Rémus, en bon hôte, invita l'enfant à s'asseoir à table, devant une bonne tasse de thé. Il espérait que le jeune garçon vienne lui parler de sa situation familiale qui ne semblait pas être bonne, d'après les lettres qu'il envoyait à Harry.

Drago était un peu inquiet. Il aurait préféré que le loup-garou soit seul, il aurait été plus à l'aise. Cependant, il savait que Kingsley était aussi une bonne personne, il avait eu le temps de le constater la semaine avant les vacances, lorsque l'Auror avait passé quelques jours à Poudlard, et Harry semblait heureux avec lui. Quant à Severus, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Son père lui en avait parlé quelques fois, avant qu'il n'entre à l'école, comme un ancien camarade de classe. Or, c'était justement de son père qu'il voulait parler. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que celui-ci apprenne qu'il racontait ce qui se passait dans son foyer. Mais là encore, Harry semblait beaucoup l'apprécier et, de toute évidence, Rémus lui faisait confiance puisqu'il voyait souvent les deux hommes ensemble.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se lança.

.

Harry, qui avait fait une sieste en fin d'après-midi, se réveilla en entendant la voix de son ami dans la pièce d'à côté. Aussitôt, il s'extirpa de son lit, enfila le premier tee shirt qui lui passa sous la main et courut vers le salon. Il fit claquer la porte de la chambre, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Drago ! S'exclama Harry en courant dans sa direction. J'étais impatient de te revoir ! Toi aussi, dis ?

\- Un Malfoy n'est pas impatient, répliqua le jeune blond avec une moue hautaine, gêné par les effusions de son ami.

Le petit brun le regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est un « Malfoy » ?

Drago haussa un sourcil, circonspect.

\- Bah c'est moi !

\- Hein ?

\- Malfoy, c'est mon nom ! Les vacances t'ont ramolli le cerveau ou quoi ?

\- Mais tu t'appelles Drago … Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais Drago c'est mon prénom ! Malfoy est mon nom de famille !

Harry se tourna vers les adultes qui les observaient amusés, pour Rémus et Kingsley, un peu gêné et mal à l'aise pour Severus.

\- Si tout le monde n'avait qu'un seul prénom, on confondrait tout le monde, expliqua le loup-garou. Le nom de famille indique ton héritage, la famille d'où tu viens. Tous les membres d'une même famille portent le même nom, jusqu'au mariage, pour les femmes. Je t'expliquerai tout ça une autre fois, préféra-t-il couper.

Harry se retourna donc vers son ami avec une autre question en tête :

\- Et pourquoi tu dis qu'un Malfoy n'est pas impatient ? tu l'étais bien l'autre fois, lorsqu'il y avait ce match de Quiddi … Qui …

\- Quidditch, l'aida Kingsley.

Harry le remercia et reprit son invective :

\- Et puis je vois bien que tu es impatient quand tu veux quelque chose !

Drago chercha du soutien dans le regard des adultes, mais tous affichaient un sourire complice. Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de lui montrer les défauts de son éducation dès maintenant.

Soupirant, il se tourna vers Harry et son regard un peu en colère et lui dit humblement, bien qu'avec timidité :

\- Pardon, j'ai été impatient de te revoir, moi aussi.

Le petit brun afficha immédiatement un immense sourire et se jeta sur lui pour frotter sa tête contre son épaule et lui appliquer quelques léchouilles sur le visage. Rémus eut un éclat de rire et Drago se força à ne pas penser qu'il regrettait son geste.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !

À bientôt !


	57. Chapter 57

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _« Réapprentissage » a dépassé les 800 reviews ! (Et, grâce à Soln96 qui nous a rejoints, de beaucoup ! ^^) Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour votre soutien indéfectible ! Merci pour vos encouragements, vos reviews, pour tous vos follows et mise en favori de ma fiction ou de mon profil !_

 _Petit clin d'œil caché dans le texte à une question soulevée par Patmol25. Je fais une petite mise au point que je n'avais pas conscience d'être nécessaire, mais qui manquait peut-être. Erreur réparée !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 57**

.

\- Bon, s'exclama Severus pour abréger les effusions de Harry. Ce n'est pas tout, mais c'est l'heure du dîner et nous sommes déjà en retard !

L'enfant était capable de s'épancher pendant des heures si personne ne l'arrêtait, il valait donc mettre un terme à son émotivité, surtout que le repas devait déjà être servi dans la Grande Salle. Rapidement, donc, tout le monde se mit en mouvement.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le grand hall lorsque Harry se frotta les tempes avec énergie.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Tiny ? Lui demanda Kingsley.

\- J'ai mal à la tête … geignit-il.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Rémus fut à ses côtés, se penchant à sa hauteur.

\- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit, Tiny. Où as-tu mal, exactement ?

\- Aux yeux et là, expliqua-t-il en montrant son front.

Severus fronça les sourcils, s'approcha et lui retira les lunettes de son nez.

\- Dis-moi si tu vois clairement, demanda-t-il.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, regarda autour de lui puis se fixa sur le professeur de potions.

\- Bien, je vois bien !

Il sourit puis s'exclama plus fort :

\- Je vois très bien !

Rémus sourit et, se tournant vers son ami spécialiste, demanda :

\- La potion a fini de faire effet, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus acquiesça et empocha la paire de lunettes désormais obsolète.

\- Ce devait être la correction forcée des verres qui t'a donné ce mal de tête. Ça devrait aller mieux, maintenant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Drago avait observé le visage de son ami avec attention et il déclara pensivement :

\- Tu es plus beau comme ça.

Puis il se rendit compte d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute et rougit fortement en jetant un œil aux adultes qui affichaient un air amusé. Pour reprendre contenance et ne pas avoir à justifier de tels propos, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Il fut rapidement suivi de Harry, qui tenait à l'accompagner à sa table pour la première fois. Kingsley, Rémus et Severus, eux, rejoignirent l'estrade réservée aux professeurs.

Drago s'installa auprès de ses camarades et fit une place à son ami. Timidement, Harry prit place à ses côtés en observant tour à tour tous les élèves qui avaient salué le petit blond. Il les salua aussi, bredouillant un peu, gêné et mal à l'aise face à l'attention qui lui était soudainement portée.

Au début, Harry fut très intimidé et commença à babiller sur tout et rien, un peu nerveusement. Puis, il prit ses aises et redevint aussi naturel qu'à son habitude, riant facilement sur les sujets qu'il abordait, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup de réponses. Finalement, des questions sur un « Survivant » furent posées et comme il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, il laissa Drago répondre. Lui se contenta d'essayer de suivre d'une oreille. Ils utilisaient tous du vocabulaire qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours et devait déjà se concentrer sur le maniement de ses couverts, affaire assez laborieuse en soi.

D'ailleurs, les Serpentard qui l'entouraient ne tardèrent pas à remarquer sa maladresse et un ou deux le lui firent remarquer.

\- Dis donc, on voit que Potter a été élevé par une bête ! S'exclama un garçon sur sa droite.

Harry releva la tête, comprenant que l'on parlait de lui et, de ses grands yeux ingénus, regarda le jeune homme, se demandant ce qu'il devait répondre.

Pour ne pas rester bêtement muet, il lui sourit doucement et dit candidement :

\- Mon papa était un renard.

Drago se sentit alors brusquement suffoquer. Il craignait la suite des propos de ses « amis ». Harry ne savait pas se défendre, il ne saurait même pas déceler une moquerie cachée.

Une jeune fille qui les accompagnait se mit à glousser.

\- Et ton père ne t'a, évidemment, pas appris à te servir d'une fourchette correctement, siffla un autre garçon.

\- Bah non, c'est Moony qui s'occupe de moi, maintenant. Et mon papa il ne se servait pas de fourchette …

\- Oh, et comment mangeait-il ton _papa_ ? Coupa le premier garçon.

\- Et il est où ton _papa_ maintenant ? Pouffa le deuxième.

Harry se sentit démuni. Il sentait que le comportement des élèves autour de lui n'était pas très amical, mais il ne voulait pas mettre son ami dans l'embarras. Il se tourna donc vers Drago et découvrit qu'il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il ouvrit la bouche dans le but de l'interroger, mais ce dernier le prit de court :

\- Tu devrais rejoindre monsieur Lupin, Harry.

Une boule se plaça dans sa gorge et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son ami ne voulait plus de lui, il lui avait fait honte. Harry lâcha brutalement ses couverts, les laissant cogner son assiette bruyamment. Il se leva avec saccades, les membres tremblants et courut comme il put jusqu'à la table des professeurs, entendant derrière lui des éclats de rire.

\- Vous avez vu sa manie de sourire bêtement et de rire pour un rien ? Pouffa quelqu'un dans son dos.

Il ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, saisissant là parfaitement la moquerie.

.

Rémus et Kingsley étaient placés côte à côte, Albus et Severus les encadrant. Le directeur avait personnellement invité le loup-garou à s'asseoir près de lui afin de discuter pendant le repas. Le vieil homme attaqua dès qu'ils furent installés.

\- Je souhaitais m'enquérir sur l'état de Harry, commença-t-il alors que Rémus mettait sa serviette sur ses genoux. Je sais que nous en avons discuté un peu ce matin, mais je me suis aperçu qu'une question m'avait échappé.

Son voisin se tourna vers lui, attendant la suite.

\- Cela fait maintenant un certain temps, mais … S'est-il bien remis de la mort de son père ?

Le loup-garou fut un instant un peu décontenancé par la question. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et répondit poliment :

\- Harry a reçu une éducation un peu particulière, vous le savez. Il n'appréhende pas les choses ou les événements de la manière que l'on pourrait attendre d'un petit garçon.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, mais même les animaux connaissent le deuil.

\- Oui, mais leur rapport à la mort est loin d'être le même. D'après les recherches que j'ai faites sur le sujet, les renards expriment leur deuil en évitant les lieux fréquentés par le disparu. Harry, après la mort de Fox, a refusé de se coucher sur la couverture qui leur servait de couche. Il a aussi beaucoup recherché mon odeur, me rejoignant parfois la nuit. L'odeur est un marqueur important chez les renards, comme chez tous les canidés. Les petits ont besoin de porter ou sentir l'odeur du mâle dominant ou d'un aîné, cela signifie pour eux qu'ils ont un protecteur. Au-delà de cette réaction, il n'y pas eu de manifestations particulières. Il a, évidemment, eu quelques coups de blues, pendant lesquels son père lui manquait, mais rien de plus.

\- Hum, je vois. Il est vrai que les animaux n'ont pas de croyance ou d'a priori sur la mort ou l'après mort. Bien. Donc tout se passe bien avec lui côté affectif.

Rémus, qui avait déjà refoulé une réplique piquante à la mention de l'état de simple « animal » de Harry et de son père adoptif, fronça les sourcils.

\- Tout va bien avec Harry, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Albus dut sentir l'agacement de son voisin car il répliqua :

\- Je ne remets pas en cause votre place à ses côtés, Rémus. Je m'interroge sur sa bonne intégration dans la vie courante d'enfant humain. Je ne peux que souhaiter le meilleur pour lui.

Rémus ne put répondre puisqu'il vit à ce moment même Harry se précipiter vers lui. Il eut juste le temps de se lever pour réceptionner l'enfant qui se jeta dans ses bras.

.

Drago avait passé le reste de son repas muet. Ses camarades avaient vaguement essayé de le faire participer à leur tournoi de phrase la plus stupide pour décrire son véritable et seul ami et il n'en avait été que plus dégoûté. Il n'avait même plus touché à son assiette et dès que les desserts étaient apparus, il avait quitté la salle.

Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'avait même pas levé le petit doigt pour défendre son ami. Harry qui était bien trop naïf pour comprendre ces mots horribles et trop candide pour répondre. Il n'avait pas renchéri non plus, mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait pu être le meneur de ce genre de bassesses il y a encore quelques semaines.

Comme il aurait voulu avoir le courage de se lever et de soutenir publiquement son ami, mais il avait encore trop peur de son père pour cela.

.

Severus avait vu son élève quitter sa table prématurément, peu de temps après le retour de Harry aux côtés de Rémus qui le consolait à grand renforts d'étreintes partagées avec son nouveau colocataire. Après avoir constaté l'attitude de ses camarades restés pour le dessert, il avait facilement reconstitué la situation. Il était donc parti rencontrer le jeune Malfoy dans les couloirs.

\- Monsieur Malfoy, l'interpella-t-il dans les escaliers conduisant aux cachots, le faisant sursauter.

Quand son élève se fut arrêté et tourné vers lui, il lui dit :

\- Suivez-moi.

Il le dépassa alors rapidement et le conduisit dans son bureau.

Après l'avoir invité à s'asseoir, il l'interrogea :

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Harry et tes camarades Serpentard ?

Drago tenta de cacher son soupir, mais le professeur ne fut pas dupe.

\- Je sais que vous ne voulez aucun mal à votre ami, vous ne seriez pas venu nous parler de votre situation si c'était le cas. Cependant, je vois que cela vous touche aussi et, en tant que directeur de votre maison, monsieur Malfoy, j'ai le devoir de me préoccuper de mes élèves. Ayez donc l'obligeance de m'expliquer, en détail, s'il vous plaît, la scène à laquelle j'ai assisté au dîner.

L'enfant se lança alors dans son récit, explicitant ses états d'âme.

\- Je comprends que votre père vous fasse peur, c'est un homme imposant, influent et charismatique qui sait tirer profit de n'importe quelle situation et mettre dans l'embarras avec quelques mots. Il est aussi un puissant sorcier qui sait user de sa baguette et je comprends aisément qu'il soit délicat de s'y opposer publiquement et plus encore de jouer un double jeu avec lui.

Il fit une pause pour lui lancer un regard de connivence, tentant de lui faire passer, sans mots dire, qu'il connaissait personnellement ce genre de situation.

Puis, il reprit sur un ton plus dur, sans toutefois être tranchant, il voulait simplement que les choses soient claires :

\- Cependant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous teniez à l'amitié de Harry et lui ne supportera pas de jeux. Vous avez compris que, du fait de son éducation particulière, il n'est pas au même stade émotionnel et psychologique qu'un enfant de son âge.

Drago acquiesça et renchérit :

\- Il agit toujours comme un petit enfant.

Severus hocha de la tête et expliqua :

\- Il n'a jamais eu de rapport aux autres avant sa transformation et ses relations sociales ne connaissent pas les carcans de notre société. Il dit ce qu'il pense sans filtre, car il n'a jamais eu affaire au regard des autres. Bien que cela risque de changer après ce soir.

Drago retint son souffle, culpabilisant et Severus passa naturellement au tutoiement, comprenant le dilemme de son élève :

\- C'est à toi de choisir, Drago. Soit tu joues le jeu face à tes camarades, prenant le risque de perdre Harry, soit tu prends le parti de ton ami, t'exposant à des retombées du côté de ton père. Jouer un double jeu est aussi s'exposer à l'éclatement de la vérité, mais cela te permettrait peut-être de gagner du temps. Cependant, les conséquences n'en seront que plus conséquentes si la vérité est dévoilée.

\- Mais comment faire ? Geignit l'enfant.

\- Explique à Harry que tu continueras de faire croire à ton père que tu es auprès de lui pour prendre des informations. Il n'est pas stupide et, s'il ne comprendra pas tous les enjeux du mensonge, il saura qu'il peut te faire confiance, ce qui est primordial, planifia Severus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son élève et constata qu'il avait repris quelques couleurs, il poursuivit donc :

\- Envoie une lettre à ton père et écris-lui que, pour pouvoir continuer ton rôle, tu dois te séparer de certaines de tes anciennes fréquentations. D'après ce que tu nous as expliqué, côtoyer Harry est très important pour lui. Perdre une ou deux connaissances à Poudlard, ne répercutera que peu ton réseau d'influence et moins encore le sien. D'autant plus que tu en gagneras autant, si ce n'est plus en fréquentant Harry Potter. Cela ne devrait donc pas trop poser de problème.

Drago était revigoré après l'énoncé du plan de son directeur de maison. Il souriait et remercia sincèrement son professeur.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, monsieur Malfoy, répondit alors Severus en repassant à un échange plus formel.

Et il ajouta même avec un sourire en coin :

\- Cela m'aurait peiné de devoir vous sanctionner pour toutes les plus petites larmes que n'aurait pas manqué de verser Harry s'il avait appris votre défection dans votre amitié.

Drago manqua alors d'avaler de travers et préféra s'enfuir.

.

Ce fut encore très perturbé que Harry regagna ses appartements. Il était entouré de Rémus et Kingsley qui l'avait réconforté comme ils avaient pu, mais il était encore morose. Heureusement, deux amis qui patientaient devant la porte détournèrent facilement son attention.

\- Tiny !

\- Voilà notre petite mascotte !

Les jumeaux Weasley, adossés au mur et les mains nonchalamment plongées dans leurs poches de pantalon, l'attendaient avec un sourire crapule. Aussitôt, le visage de Harry s'éclaira et il courut dans leur direction.

\- Fred ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans les bras de l'un des deux jeunes hommes.

\- Comment fait-il pour toujours nous reconnaître, Forge ? S'amusa l'un.

\- Ça doit être son flaire, Gred, son flaire ! Répliqua l'autre.

Le petit brun frotta sa tête sur la poitrine de son ami, puis plongea son nez dans son cou pour y prendre une grande inspiration et, enfin, il se mit à léchouiller tout le bas de son visage qui était à sa portée.

\- Je suis content de te revoir aussi, Tiny ! Pouffa Fred.

\- Il n'a toujours pas appris à faire un vrai bisou, on dirait, rit George.

\- Bonjours, les garçons.

\- Bonjour Moony ! Répondirent les jumeaux d'une même voix avec un grand sourire. Bonjour Kingsley !

\- Salut les garçons.

Les deux adultes firent pénétrer tout ce petit monde dans leur appartement et Harry répéta son manège avec son deuxième ami.

\- Ah, tout de même ! Fit semblant de s'indigner George.

Mais il reçut la même affection que son frère et emprisonna à son tour le jeune garçon dans ses bras. Harry était vraiment très tactile et pour les jumeaux c'était un plaisir. Chez eux, ils avaient été un temps les plus jeunes, puis étaient venus Ron et Ginny, leurs petits frère et sœur. Le premier n'était pas câlin et la seconde était la seule fille de la famille et donc déjà bien chouchoutée par tout le monde, réclamant plutôt qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Harry, lui, recherchait toujours le contact et les odeurs des personnes en qui il avait confiance. Rémus et Kingsley le cajolaient et lui dispensaient bon nombre de câlins, caresses, étreintes. En revanche, Drago n'aimait pas du tout ses preuves d'affection et Severus n'était pas très enclin aux démonstration de ses sentiments. Alors il était heureux que Fred et George soient comme ses tuteurs. À la pensée de Drago, son cœur s'était serré, mais rapidement, les pitreries de ses deux autres amis lui avaient changé les idées.

.

* * *

.

Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours !

A bientôt !


	58. Chapter 58

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos nombreux messages ! C'est fou, vous êtes toujours plus à laisser des reviews et ça fait véritablement plaisir ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui nous ont rejoints et qui m'ont mis en follow ou favoris ! Et merci particulièrement à ceux qui m'encouragent systématiquement ! C'est revigorant !_

 _Petit clin d'œil à Yume Resonance en début de chapitre, cette partie là était déjà écrite lorsque j'ai répondu à ton message, tu comprendras donc mieux mes mots … ^^_

 _Je sais que les salutations sont très différentes en Angleterre et que là-bas les gens ne s'embrassent pas pour se dire bonjour, que ça paraît même très étrange … Mais faisons comme si ils avaient les mêmes pratiques qu'en France, pour les besoins de l'histoire :)_

 _Bon, j'arrête avec le blabla … Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 58**

.

Les trois garçons s'étaient isolés dans la chambre d'enfant et Fred proposa :

\- Que dirais-tu d'apprendre à faire un vrai salut …

\- Avec une étreinte ou un bisou !

\- Hé ! s'exclama Harry avec un air faussement fâché. Je sais faire un câlin !

Il illustra ses propos en enroulant ses bras autour du corps de George qui était le plus proche de lui. Automatiquement, le grand roux lui rendit son geste et le petit brun lui sourit en retour.

\- Mettre ses bras atour de quelqu'un et serrer, indiqua-t-il tout de même, c'est pas faire un câlin. Il faut que tu penses « câlin », genre … Que t'y mettes de l'affection, que tu penses « réconfort », « consolation », bref. Tu comprends le topo ?

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté avec une moue perplexe.

\- Ok, passa Fred en faisant un geste de la main. Tu sais faire un câlin. Mais un bisou ?

\- C'est quoi un bisou ?

\- Ah ! Cria George en levant haut les bras, lâchant Harry. Il a finalement une faille le petit Tiny. T'inquiète, boule de poils, on va tout t'apprendre.

Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et s'approcha de son oreille, conspirateur.

\- Pour faire un bisou, chuchota l'un.

\- Tu dois mettre ta bouche comme ça … mima l'autre en pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Puis les poser sur la joue de l'autre, comme ça, continua le premier en déposant un baiser sur la joue ronde de Harry.

\- Attention, il ne s'agit pas simplement de coller ses lèvres sur la joue et de s'en aller, il faut faire du bruit, écoute …

Fred recommença et fit un bisou sonore sur l'autre joue du petit brun qui pouffa, amusé.

\- Aller, repris George. Montre-nous !

Alors Harry imita grossièrement ses amis et pinça ses lèvres comme ils lui avaient montré.

\- C'est bien, Tiny. Maintenant, fait le geste.

Mais les jumeaux étaient un peu haut pour qu'il puisse atteindre leurs joues, alors il empoigna un bout de cape de George et tira dessus pour le descendre à son niveau. Puis il apposa ses lèvres sur la peau constellée de taches de rousseur et fit un gros bruit de succion en les retirant. Les jumeaux applaudirent et Harry afficha un immense sourire avant d'exploser de rire.

Quand il eut repris un peu de souffle, le petit animagus en profita et les remercia joyeusement pour leurs cadeaux de noël :

\- Je voulais vous dire … Merci beaucoup pour vos jeux de cartes, c'était vraiment très drôle et on a beaucoup joué avec Moony et Ley !

Soudainement, il leur agrippa la cape, les tira à lui et leur administra un gros baiser bruyant et un tantinet baveux sur chacune de leurs joues. Dans leur surprise, les deux frères se laissèrent faire, alors même que les lèvres de Harry étaient un peu trop près des leurs pour que ça soit convenable. Cependant, aucun ne s'y attarda, sachant parfaitement que leur ami n'avait aucune conscience du convenable pour la société humaine et, a fortiori, sorcière. Ils lui ébouriffèrent plutôt les cheveux en retour, le faisant rire aux éclats.

.

Plus tard, alors que Rémus vint chercher les deux frères pour qu'ils regagnent leur salle commune avant le couvre-feu, il les découvrit tous les trois affalés par terre, à même le tapis moelleux et papotant joyeusement. Les deux roux étaient étalés côte à côte, Harry pelotonné entre eux, en chien de fusil. La tête sur le bras de l'un et une jambe sur celles de l'autre. Le dos tout contre le premier et ses mains cramponnées à la cape du second, le nez plongé dedans. Il ne pouvait être plus confortablement installé selon ses critères. L'odeur de ses deux amis le couvrait entièrement et lui assurait une atmosphère sereine.

D'ailleurs, il commençait à somnoler et fut vite conduit jusqu'à son lit pour se coucher correctement.

\- Attends, Moony, protesta-t-il mollement. Regarde !

Très fier de son nouvel apprentissage, il lui fit une démonstration. Seulement, dans son empressement, il s'y prit un peu brusquement et fit mal au loup-garou. Rémus le lui fit savoir en le repoussant à bout de bras.

\- Doucement, Harry. Tu me fais mal !

L'enfant, loin de vouloir blesser l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, se mit à couiner de détresse. Il voulait, au contraire, lui faire savoir toute son affection et ne comprenait pas, il avait très bien réussi avec les jumeaux.

Pour soulager son tuteur, il se mit à le léchouiller promptement.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas encore au point, commenta Kingsley dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Tout va bien, Tiny, rassura Rémus. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire.

Il le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

\- Viens là et montre-moi plus doucement.

Calmé, Harry entreprit de refaire le bisou de manière bien plus concentré. Et quand le bruit de succion retentit dans la chambre, il s'écarta de son tuteur et le regarda dans l'attente de son jugement.

\- C'était parfait, Tiny.

Il l'embrassa à son tour sur le front et Harry put être mis au lit.

Après l'avoir confortablement bordé, Rémus s'agenouilla à ses côtés et, tout en lui passant plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux, lui expliqua :

\- Je suis heureux que tu apprennes plein de nouvelles choses, Harry. Cependant, il faut que tu fasses attention à certaines choses. Faire des bisous à tes amis ne pose pas de problème, encore faut-il qu'il soit d'accord. Mais on ne fait pas de bisous à n'importe qui, tu comprends ? Toujours avec des personnes que tu connais bien et si elles sont d'accord.

\- Oui, Moony.

\- Bien. Bonne nuit, Tiny.

Il lui embrassa à nouveau le front puis se releva, laissant la place à Kingsley qui attendait patiemment derrière lui.

\- Bonne nuit, bonhomme.

\- Je peux te faire un bisou, Ley ?

L'Auror sourit avec affection et lui répondit :

\- Bien sûr, Tiny.

Il se pencha alors à la portée de l'enfant et reçut son baiser. Harry lui sourit et Kingsley lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Fais de beaux rêves.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et Harry s'endormit heureux.

.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour, avant même de prendre son petit déjeuner, Drago prit le temps d'écrire une lettre à son père. Le plan exposé par son directeur de maison la veille lui paraissait être la meilleure des solutions. Aussi, ceci fait, il prit le chemin des appartements où logeait son ami.

Il hésita un instant devant la porte, craignant qu'il ne soit trop tôt pour ses habitants. Puis prit son courage à deux mains et frappa. Ce fut l'Auror qui lui répondit. Celui-ci était en tenue officielle et s'apprêtait, semble-t-il, à se rendre au ministère.

\- Bonjour, Drago, salua l'adulte.

L'enfant grimaça à la familiarité toujours occurrente chez l'homme lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui, mais ne s'y attarda pas.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Shaklbolt. Je souhaiterais parler à Harry. Est-il déjà levé ?

L'Auror jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et, après une seconde, poussa le battant, l'invitant à entrer.

\- Rémus est en train de lui faire son petit déjeuner, tu peux aller t'asseoir à la table pour l'attendre, si tu veux.

Drago acquiesça et fit un pas dans la direction du côté salle à manger, lorsque l'adulte le retint par l'épaule.

\- Que l'histoire d'hier ne se répète pas, fit-il d'une voix basse mais au ton clairement menaçant.

L'Auror le surplombait de toute sa massive silhouette et son regard planté dans le sien lui donnait des sueurs froides. Rapidement, il acquiesça et déglutit.

Instantanément, le sourire revint sur le visage à la peau sombre.

\- Bien, fit-il joyeusement. Ce n'est pas le tout, mais je dois aller bosser, moi. Bonne journée tout le monde.

Et sans plus s'attarder, il se saisit d'une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette, la jeta dans le feu, cria sa destination et disparut.

Drago eut un autre frisson. Il souffla fortement et, carrant les épaules, s'approcha de son ami attablé et présentement en train de manger son habituelle mixture.

\- Bonjour monsieur Lupin. Bonjour Harry.

Deux regards se braquèrent sur lui. L'adulte affichait un air paisible bien qu'un peu moins doux que d'ordinaire, tandis que son ami souriait timidement, attendant sans doute un mot de sa part. Alors il répondit à son geste et s'approcha pour lui expliquer.

Comme deviné par son directeur de maison, Harry ne comprit pas tout et son tuteur dut expliciter plusieurs fois ses propos. Le petit brun s'inquiéta lorsqu'il décrivit les risques qu'il y avait auprès de son père. Drago vit clairement qu'il hésitait à l'étreindre ou lui manifester le moindre geste affectif, sachant sûrement qu'il n'en était pas fan. Cependant, le petit blond savait qu'il devait faire amende honorable devant lui et tendit de lui-même les bras ouverts.

Aussitôt, un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de son ami et, à sa plus grande surprise et satisfaction, il ne reçut pas de léchouilles, mais un vrai baiser sur sa joue. Harry n'exagéra pas et le libéra rapidement, ce qu'apprécia Drago.

Maladroitement, il sourit aussi au tuteur de son ami et, avec soulagement, ce dernier le lui rendit.

\- Bien, je devrais rejoindre ma classe, la professeure McGonagall n'aime pas beaucoup les retardataires, fit-il avec une grimace.

Rémus sourit avec compassion et l'interpella quand il fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la porte :

\- Drago !

Le jeune garçon se retourna et vit que le locataire des lieux lui tendait une pomme.

\- Prend au moins une pomme, c'est important de manger le matin.

Drago rougit, attrapa le fruit, remercia le loup-garou et partit.

\- Bien, fit Rémus. Voilà une bonne chose ! N'est-ce pas Tiny ?

\- Oui, Moony !

Rémus sourit avec affection.

Harry finit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement tandis que l'homme rassemblait quelques feuilles, un pot d'encre, deux plumes, son carnet de notes pédagogiques et un parchemin un peu plus grand que les autres. Alors que l'enfant essuyait sa bouche chocolatée d'une serviette, il débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et posa son matériel dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Moony ? Demanda l'enfant en désignant le grand parchemin où de grandes lignes étaient tracées.

\- Ceci, Tiny, est un tableau pour construire un emploi du temps. On va voir ensemble tout ce que tu dois encore apprendre et qui se chargera de tes cours. Nous verrons un peu plus tard quand tes différents professeurs pourront te consacrer un peu de temps. Je ferais le plus gros, lorsque les autres ne pourront pas. Filius et Severus ont déjà beaucoup de cours à donner, à préparer et leurs responsabilités de directeurs de maisons à assurer.

\- Oui, Moony. Et Ley aussi travaille beaucoup ! Tu crois qu'il pourra me donner des cours lui aussi ?

\- C'est déjà prévu, Tiny. Kingsley tient beaucoup à participer à ton éducation, que ce soit à la maison au quotidien, mais aussi dans ton programme scolaire.

\- Oui ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry.

Ils s'installèrent à table et listèrent tous ce qu'étudierait le garçon.

\- Filius s'est proposé pour continuer avec toi, comme avant les vacances, à t'enseigner l'écriture et la lecture. Il a aussi avancé qu'il pourrait t'initier aux sortilèges.

\- Oui ! Oui oui oui ! S'écria Harry en sautillant sur sa chaise.

Il avait tant attendu ce moment où il pourrait apprendre à se servir de sa baguette magique. Rémus sourit, amusé. Il connaissait l'impatience de son petit protégé. Et il savait que le maître en sortilèges était le plus indiqué pour cela.

\- Severus est d'accord pour commencer sérieusement à t'appendre les potions, ainsi que les mathématiques.

\- C'est quoi les mamétatique ?

Rémus pouffa et répondit :

\- Les mathématiques, Tiny. Tu verras ça dans quelques minutes, Severus ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Kingsley t'enseignera l'histoire du Royaume Uni et de la magie. Il travaille beaucoup au ministère, alors ce sera seulement le week-end, mais ce sera seulement une initiation donc cela devrait suffire. Tu n'es pas encore en mesure, je pense, d'appréhender plus que quelques repères.

Harry acquiesça, bien conscient qu'il avait une immensité de choses à apprendre et qu'il avait un certain retard à rattraper, par rapport aux enfants de son âge.

\- Je me chargerais personnellement de tes cours de motricité, on va faire plein de gâteaux ! Chuchota le maraudeur avec un sourire complice.

Harry rit et répondit au sourire de son tuteur.

\- On fera aussi des activités artistiques, du bricolage, on va aussi faire un peu de culture … Hagrid m'a indiqué qu'il avait installé un carré de terre couvert rien que pour nous et Madame Chourave, qui est professeur de botanique, nous a dégoté quelques graines étonnantes.

L'enfant était extatique à l'idée de toutes ces nouvelles choses qu'il allait faire, expérimenter, apprendre.

\- Oh, ajouta Rémus. Et je suis certain que l'on pourra solliciter Drago et les jumeaux pour qu'ils participent à quelques activités.

\- Oui ! S'exclama encore Harry.

Ils riaient encore lorsque de nouveaux coups retentirent à l'entrée. Le jeune garçon se leva et ouvrit pour découvrir le maître des potions derrière.

\- Eh bien, je vois que l'on est matinal aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit et se jeta tête la première dans le giron de l'homme en noir. Comme d'habitude, l'homme ne répondit pas complètement à son geste et l'enfant se recula rapidement, souriant. Severus lui fit une pichenette sur le front et tous deux s'avancèrent dans l'appartement. Ils s'assirent à table et l'adulte sortit de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula devant lui. Il planta alors son regard dans celui de l'enfant et lui demanda :

\- Alors, Harry. Sais-tu compter ?

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !

J'attends vos retours :) A bientôt !


	59. Chapter 59

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! « Réapprentissage » a dépassé les 900 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un mot et qui m'encouragent ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté ma fiction en favoris et / ou en follow !_

 _Petite réponse à quelques reviews dans ce début de chapitre, si vous avez encore des questions, n'hésitez pas_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire …_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **(Chapitre non corrigé)**_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 59**

.

Severus et Rémus étaient installés au salon tandis que Harry s'entraînait à l'écriture avec Filius dans la salle à manger. La leçon de mathématiques venait de se terminer et le maître des potions, reconverti pour l'occasion en professeur de la nouvelle discipline, faisait son retour sur le cours dispensé au pupille de son ami.

\- Harry connaît les chiffres et les nombres, mais ne connaît pas leur valeur numérique. Il sait ce qu'est une grande ou une petite quantité, mais est incapable de dénombrer des objets.

Severus affichait un air franchement inquiet face à ses premières constatations. La première leçon de mathématiques avec Harry avait été un peu déconcertante.

\- Hum, fit Rémus en feuilletant son carnet. C'est ce que je craignais. Les animaux n'ont, d'après plusieurs recherches moldues, aucune relation avec le nombre. Ils ont des mots pour les désigner, semble-t-il, puisque Harry les connaît. Cependant, effectivement, ils n'ont pas de conscience numérique autre que beaucoup ou peu.

Il lut d'autre pages et poursuivit :

\- Fox étant ce qu'il était, il n'a pu instruire Harry correctement sur le sujet. Et Harry, tout animagus qu'il fut, est un humain avec des compétences qui sont propres à notre espèce et qui n'a jamais été à l'école ou reçu la moindre leçon sur le sujet. … Donc je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait des lacunes sur le sujet.

Il chercha autour de lui un instant avant de se saisir d'un parchemin qui traînait sur la table basse devant eux. Il fit une copie du texte de son carnet dessus et la tendit à Severus.

\- Voici une liste de ce que tu vas devoir reprendre avec lui, depuis le début.

L'homme en noir consulta le billet et fut sidéré et un peu décontenancé devant la tâche qui les attendaient, lui et l'enfant. La liste comprenait de nombreux aspects de la discipline, passant du dénombrement aux différentes opérations mathématiques de base, en passant par la géométrie et les représentations symbolique.

\- Ça va prendre du temps.

Rémus acquiesça.

\- Ce sera laborieux, mais il ne peut se passer de ces apprentissages.

\- Évidemment ! Ne serait-ce que pour les potions, les mathématiques sont indispensables.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce que la leçon d'écriture de l'enfant ne se termine et qu'il fut l'heure de manger.

Après un café, ou un thé selon les goûts de chacun, tout le monde reparti à ses activités. Seuls Rémus et Harry restèrent. Pendant une heure, l'adulte donnait du temps libre à Harry. L'enfant ne faisait pas toujours la sieste, mais faisait parfois une activité calme.

.

Le soir approchait et Harry avait déjà pris sa douche. Ils avaient été planter quelques pieds de ginseng, de ciboule de Chine ainsi que du gingembre, en plus de quelques légumes tels des radis, du chou ou des carottes, dans le nouvel espace qui leur avait été réservé dans les serres. Il y avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, profitant que le soleil d'hiver chauffe un peu derrière le carreau.

À leur retour, ils s'étaient empressés de se laver, tant ils étaient recouverts de terre. C'était maintenant au tour de Kingsley, qui était rentrée de son travail alors que Harry shampouinait sa tête. Eux, attendaient dans le salon, près du feu.

\- Dis, Moony, c'est quoi mon nom à moi ?

Rémus releva la tête de son livre les sourcils hauts sur son front.

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon nom ? Drago, il s'appelle Malfoy. Et moi ? C'est quoi mon nom ?

Le loup-garou posa son livre à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans celui de son petit protégé qui s'était allongé à ses pieds.

Harry dessinait tranquillement sur la table basse, jusqu'à ce que des questions fleurissent dans sa tête. Il s'était alors perdu dans ses pensées, se laissant tomber aux pieds de son tuteur, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Seulement, l'une d'entre elles lui trottait dans la tête et revenait sans cesse taquiner sa curiosité. Il voulait savoir. Il se souvenait que le sujet avait été abordé une fois, un soir de pleine lune, mais il ne comprenait, alors, pas suffisamment pour saisir la situation. Il avait donc décidé de sauter le pas directement et de demander clairement.

\- Viens, lui intima Rémus en désignant ses genoux.

Le jeune garçon se leva et s'installa, tandis que Kingsley réapparaissait dans la pièce, seulement vêtu d'un jogging et ses mains frictionnant encore son torse humide. Rémus lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'inviter à s'asseoir avec eux et l'Auror fronça les sourcils. Il fit demi-tour, jeta la serviette dans le panier à linge de la salle de bain, enfila un tee-shirt au hasard et rejoignit son ami et son pupille.

Il lança un regard interrogateur au blond et sourit doucement à l'enfant à ses côtés en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ?

Rémus lui sourit pour le rassurer et serra un peu plus Harry dans ses bras.

\- Harry voudrait connaître son nom de famille.

\- Oh !

Kingsley se senti soudainement mal à l'aise alors que Rémus souriait davantage.

\- Tu as bien compris que Ley t'avait adopté ? Nous t'avons expliqué.

\- Oui, acquiesça Harry.

\- Dans le monde sorcier, lorsqu'un adulte adopte un enfant, il lui donne son nom. Cependant, nous avons pensé que conserver ton nom d'origine pouvait être important pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de décider. Donc nous avons apposé ton ancien nom au nouveau. Tu t'appelles donc Harry, ça c'est ton prénom. James, c'est ton deuxième prénom et celui de ton père biologique, ton père humain. C'est une tradition de donner à son enfant son propre prénom ou celui de son père, le grand-père de l'enfant, précisa-t-il. Cela inscrit le nouveau-né dans une lignée.

\- Tu as un deuxième prénom, toi ? Demanda l'enfant à Rémus.

\- Oui. John, comme mon père.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à Kingsley.

\- Hisan. *

Harry sourit.

\- C'est joli !

Kingsley lui rendit son sourire et passa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux jusqu'à sa joue.

\- Merci.

\- Et ton nom, ajouta Rémus qui n'avait pas oublié l'interrogation première de l'enfant. Est donc Potter-Shaklebolt. Potter, comme James et Shaklebolt comme Kingsley. Cependant, ce n'est que ton nom complet. Ton nom usuel, celui qui est utilisé pour les papiers importants, est seulement Shaklbolt puisque Kingsley à opérer une adoption plénière.

Harry n'avait pas tout compris si ce n'était qu'il portait le même nom que son tuteur. Peu importe le reste, ça lui faisait immensément plaisir.

\- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Harry en se tournant vers lui.

Les deux adultes gloussèrent.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Rémus en le serrant contre lui.

Harry souriait, mais son visage prit peu à peu un air plus morose.

\- Et le nom de papa ?

Un court silence accueillit sa question. Silence que brisa rapidement Kingsley qui ne voulait pas que ce doux moment se transforme en quelque chose de triste.

\- Harry, Fox était un renard et ne pouvait te donner son nom …

L'Auror réfléchit rapidement.

\- Officiellement, du moins. Mais … Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons faire une demande auprès du ministère pour ajouter son nom au tien.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent de reconnaissance.

\- On peut ?

\- Oui, Harry.

Un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage.

\- Alors je m'appellerais Harry James Fox Potter-Shaklebolt !

.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les vacances de Noël. Ce week-end-là, Karl les avait prévenus que leur avocat devait passer afin d'interroger Harry. Le procès était planifié pour la semaine suivante et Maître Ruffin voulait rencontrer son client.

Kingsley avait tenu à le rencontrer un peu avant cette entrevue, alors ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au ministère et ce fut ensembles qu'ils arrivèrent par cheminée dans les appartements de Poudlard.

Maître Ruffin était un homme très grand et très imposant. Plus encore que Kingsley qui était pourtant d'une large et grande stature. Ses cheveux très courts, ses petits yeux marrons et perçants, ses sourcils fournis et sa moustache parfaitement coupée lui donnaient un air sévère, accentué par son costume d'avocat noir et blanc impeccable.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul devant cet homme très intimidant, mais Rémus, dans son dos, lui passa un bras autour du cou et le cala contre son torse dans un geste protecteur, ce qui le rassura aussitôt. L'Auror qui était arrivé juste après l'avocat avait, lui aussi, vu le geste de son pupille et s'empressa de présenter le nouvel arrivant :

\- Harry, je te présente Maître Ruffin. Il voulait te rencontrer pour discuter un peu avec toi. Tout va bien, Harry. Il est gentil, affirma-t-il en jetant un regard à l'autre homme.

Ce dernier acquiesça et fit un pas vers l'enfant avant de se baisser à son niveau et de lui tendre la main.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer, dit-il doucement.

\- Bonjour, monsieur, répondit poliment l'enfant toujours pressé contre Rémus.

Maître Ruffin eut un bref sourire qui adoucit quelque peu son visage avant de reprendre un visage impassible et de se redresser pour saluer celui qui avait l'enfant dans les bras.

\- Monsieur Lupin, salua-t-il avec un ton un peu sec, mais tout à fait poli.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main dans un geste conventionnel, puis Kingsley prit la parole :

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Du thé, ou quelque chose de plus fort, peut-être ?

\- Non, merci. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec Harry.

Si les premiers mots avaient été tout aussi sec que sa précédente salutation, le prénom de l'enfant avait été dit avec une certaine douceur. De nouveau, son regard se ficha dans celui de Harry et il se remit à son niveau avant de demander :

\- Voudrais-tu bien me présenter ta chambre, Harry ?

\- Oui, répondit le jeune garçon en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de son tuteur pour s'approcher timidement de l'inconnu. Venez, fit-il en avançant dans la pièce. Ma chambre est là.

Et Harry et Maître Ruffin disparurent dans la pièce annexe.

Rémus tourna un regard inquiet vers son ami et celui-ci s'empressa de le rassurer à son tour.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry est entre de bonnes mains. Maître Ruffin a une excellente réputation avec les enfants et Maugrey m'a assuré que c'était un homme de confiance.

Le loup-garou acquiesça, mais ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

\- Il avait l'air si froid !

\- De ce que j'ai compris, c'est un homme qui a perdu la foi en l'Homme adulte. Il voit en chaque enfant une victime de la société qui mérite d'être défendue par tous les moyens. Il a déjà eu à faire des défenses de gamins tourmentés, torturés et violés par leur famille et ça l'a rendu amer. Mais il est d'une patience et d'un professionnalisme irréprochable avec les enfants. On peut compter sur lui.

Rémus se détendit face à cette description. Si l'homme avait été sec avec lui, au moins, il avait été tout à fait doux et agréable avec l'enfant.

.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Harry avait montré sa chambre à l'homme très impressionnant, comme il lui avait demandé. Il la lui avait décrite dans tous ses détails, lui présentant chaque élément et explicitant une anecdote lorsque l'homme l'interrogeait. Il avait confiance en Kingsley. Si son tuteur lui affirmait que l'inconnu était gentil et qu'il l'avait lui-même conduit dans leur maison, c'était qu'il pouvait s'y fier.

Maître Ruffin connaissait déjà tout de Harry. Il avait longuement interrogé Karl et Maugrey, ceux qui avaient fait appel à lui, puis l'Auror Shaklbolt, le nouveau tuteur de son client et avait tout appris du passé de l'enfant. Il avait, aussi, déjà consulté toutes les preuves et pièces à convictions de l'affaire Dursley.

Une fois encore, son cœur s'était retourné en constatant qu'un autre enfant avait été victime de gens odieux. De gens qui, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ne méritait que le baiser du détraqueur. Sa plaidoirie était déjà prête, mais avant de clore totalement cette affaire, il voulait rencontrer son client. Son vrai client, l'enfant victime, pas ces nouveaux tuteurs chez qui l'enfant habitait à présent. Pas parce que c'était cet enfant en particulier, Harry Potter, mais parce qu'il voulait s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il n'avait pas quitté un enfer pour un autre. Il voulait s'assurer que le jeune Harry était bien dans son nouveau foyer. C'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur et qu'il prenait le temps de faire avec chacun de ses clients.

Harry et lui étaient maintenant assis sur le petit lit et un silence paisible s'était installé jusqu'à ce que l'adulte reprenne la parole :

\- Es-tu heureux, Harry ?

\- C'est quoi « heureux » ?

L'avocat pris un instant pour réfléchir à sa réponse puis expliqua doucement :

\- C'est vivre tranquillement, être satisfait, content, joyeux, être bien, en somme, mais de manière complète et non simplement en bonne santé.

\- Eh bien, parfois je suis un peu triste parce que mon papa me manque, mais j'aime bien vivre avec Moony et Ley, voir Sev, Touffu, Fred, George et Drago. J'aime aussi apprendre tous les jours de nouvelles choses, surtout avec Fiyus. Même si des fois j'ai un peu peur ou que je suis en colère parce que j'arrive pas à faire quelque chose comme il faut …

\- Bien. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Maître Ruffin salua l'enfant chaleureusement, en lui souhaitant une bonne continuation et du courage pour ses apprentissages, salut rendu par un sourire de Harry. Puis il serra la main aux deux hommes, tuteurs de son client, beaucoup plus formellement avant de tourner le dos et de repartir par cheminette sans se retourner.

.

* * *

* J'ai bien sûr inventé le second prénom de Kingsley. Hisan veut dire cheval en arabe. Dans les symboles héraldiques, il représente la noblesse, la rapidité et la puissance. Je voulais un deuxième prénom qui aille dans la continuité de celui que lui avait choisi JKR.

.

Merci pour votre lecture !

J'attends vos retours ! A bientôt !


	60. Chapter 60

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos nombreux messages et encouragements ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira … Ceux qui lisent aussi « Endoctrinement » reconnaîtrons peut-être l'un des personnages, je n'en dis pas plus …_

 _Au fait, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publié un nouveau petit OS intitulé « Le Majordome », si ça vous tente … ;)_

 _Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture !_

.

 **Chapitre 60**

.

Drago voulait profiter de la clémence météorologique pour aller dans le parc. Et pour l'accompagner, bien qu'il se soit déjà fait pardonner l'incident de la Grande Salle, il voulait emmener Harry. À la vue de tous, ils pourraient s'amuser à faire un bonhomme de neige. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire, mais sous couvert de son amitié avec le petit brun, il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Il se trouvait à présent face à monsieur Lupin, à qui il lui restait de demander la permission de sortir.

\- Voilà, j'aimerais emmener Harry dehors pour jouer dans la neige. Il fait beau et il n'y a pas trop de vent, donc je voulais en profiter.

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. En revanche, veille à ne pas trop être mouillé. Tu connais déjà le sortilège de réchauffement, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago acquiesça.

\- Bien. Harry est dans sa chambre, il est déjà habillé, mais nous devrons lui faire enfiler des chaussures, un pull et tout l'attirail pour sortir. Le temps peut être agréable, nous sommes tout de même en janvier et il fait froid.

\- Oui, monsieur, fit poliment le petit blond avant de se diriger vers la pièce dédiée à son ami.

Il donna deux petits coups sur le panneau de bois et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Son ami faisait une construction avec des cubes et des petits bâtons de bois. Il devait s'y être attelé depuis un certain temps car celle-ci était plutôt haute et élaborée.

Drago était toujours un peu déconcerté par la preuve que son ami n'avait pas eu le même développement ni la même éducation que lui. Il était surpris à chaque fois que Harry fasse des activités si infantiles.

Se forçant un peu, il prit une mine étonnée et s'exclama :

\- Wah !

Harry avait sursauté légèrement et, dès qu'il aperçut le petit blond à l'entrée de sa chambre, un immense sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Tu as vu, Drago ? Je l'ai commencé hier avec Ley !

\- C'est … impressionnant, fit Drago circonspect. Je venais te chercher pour te proposer de sortir dehors. Il fait plutôt beau et il y a encore plein de neige au sol, alors on pourrait jouer … dedans. Monsieur Lupin est d'accord.

Après un court coup d'œil à sa fenêtre, Harry commença à sautiller sur place.

\- Oui ! Il faut que je mette des chaussures et mon manteau !

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et y dénicha sa paire de bottes fourrées et son manteau.

\- Attend Harry, il faut mettre un pull sur ton tee-shirt.

Drago se plaça devant les piles de vêtements et chercha quelque chose qui irait. Il jeta un coup d'œil au pantalon de son ami, celui-ci était de couleur brune, un pull beige en laine serait parfait. Il sortit donc le vêtement et le tendit à Harry. Ce dernier le remercia et lui sourit puis s'appliqua à l'enfiler.

Enfin prêts, ils sortirent et rejoignirent les grandes portes. Au dehors, il faisait froid, mais aucun vent ne soufflait et un grand ciel bleu au soleil éclatant faisait briller la neige.

\- Attention, les marches sont gelées, ça peut glisser, prévint Drago. Donne-moi ta main, lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la sienne.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Prends ma main, je vais te tenir, reprit Drago.

Le regard du petit brun s'éclaira, il attrapa l'aide tendue et ils descendirent les trois marches ensemble, précautionneusement.

La plupart des élèves de Poudlard étaient présents dans le parc, profitant, eux aussi, du beau temps. Certains faisaient une bataille de boules de neige, d'autres construisaient un igloo géant, quelques-uns lisaient simplement un livre sur une couverture. Drago observa la foule qui se trouvait là et chercha un endroit libre et un peu à l'écart. Il voulait bien se montrer avec Harry, mais il préférait éviter l'agitation. Et ce serait mieux aussi pour son ami.

En trouvant un près du lac, il y emmena Harry qui n'avait pas lâché sa main.

\- Ça te dit de faire un bonhomme de neige ? Demanda Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est un bonhomme ? L'interrogea Harry.

\- Oh. Hum, c'est quelque chose qui ressemble à un homme, qui en a quelques caractéristiques, mais pas suffisamment pour pouvoir dire que c'en est un … Par exemple, avec la neige, on pourrait faire une grosse boule pour le corps et une plus petite pour la tête. Il manquerait alors les jambes, donc on ne pourrait pas dire que c'est un homme, mais en même temps, on comprendrait ce que l'on a voulu représenter, donc on appellerait ça un bonhomme. Tu comprends ?

\- Je crois, répondit Harry en fronçant le nez.

\- D'accord. Il faudrait commencer par faire la plus grosse boule de neige possible. JE te montre.

Et ainsi, Drago amassa un tas de poudreuse qu'il compressa pour en faire une sphère bien ronde. Quand elle eut atteint la taille d'un gros ballon, il la roula par terre pour que la neige au sol vienne se coller à elle.

\- Viens m'aider, mini-pattes ! Ça commence à être lourd !

Aussitôt, Harry se plaça à ses côtés, positionna ses mains comme son ami et poussa avec lui.

Un groupe de jeunes filles passèrent près d'eux en se moquant allègrement :

\- Pff ! C'est un truc de bébé, les bonhommes de neige !

Avant de repartir en gloussant bêtement. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et grommela à Harry :

\- Ne les écoute pas, Harry. Ces mégères sont juste jalouses.

Harry haussa les épaules et continua son dur labeur.

Bientôt, la boule atteignit une taille que les deux enfants eurent du mal à faire bouger. Drago allait se résigner quand un grand jeune homme brun aux yeux noisette et rieurs, avec des fossettes au coin des joues, accompagné d'un autre un peu plus petit, châtain aux yeux bleus, se pointèrent devant eux.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il, l'air avenant.

Le petit blond hésita, mais Harry répondit à sa place.

\- Oui, s'il te plaît, c'est trop lourd !

Alors le grand brun se plaça derrière Harry, le surplombant de tout son corps et poussa avec lui. Drago resta une seconde, incertain quant à l'idée que des inconnus se joignent à eux. Cependant, son ami semblait déjà les avoir acceptés, alors il ne lui resta qu'à espérer que l'écusson jaune et noir sur les robes des garçons indiquait au moins qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas toujours vrai, il pensait avoir moins à craindre des Poufsouffle que des Serpentard. Enfin, le brun avait tout de même la broche des préfets en chefs, donc il imaginait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Sean. Sean Stebbins, septième année à Poufsouffle et préfet en chef, se présenta justement le premier.

\- Anthony Summers, camarade de Sean, ajouté le second. Et vous ?

Les deux jeunes hommes connaissaient parfaitement l'identité des deux autres garçons, mais il était plus poli de demander.

\- Harry James Fox Potter-Shaklbolt ! S'exclama joyeusement le petit brun sous lui.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et, surpris, Sean s'arrêta de pousser. Sans l'aide du plus âgé, Harry se trouva incapable de faire bouger la grosse boule de neige et il finit le nez dedans.

\- Pardon ! S'empressa de dire Sean en extrayant le petit brun de l'amas de neige en le portant sous les bras.

Son visage était encore constellé de petits flocons et une mine étonnée y était imprimée. C'eut le don d'amuser Drago qui explosa vite de rire et Anthony gloussa derrière lui. Sean pouffa à son tour et balaya du bout des doigts la neige sur la bouille de son petit camarade. Harry, lui, éternua et le Poufsouffle lui tendit un mouchoir.

Quand son visage fut sec, Harry grimaça un peu.

\- C'est froid ! Fit-il en frissonnant.

La réplique calma un peu Drago qui se dépêcha de lancer le sort de réchauffement sur son ami.

Sean se tourna alors vers lui et lui dit :

\- Bien joué …

\- Drago Malfoy, première année à Serpentard, se présenta enfin le petit blond.

\- Enchanté, répondit le grand brun.

Avant de se retourner vers Harry et de continuer :

\- Et si nous finissions ce bonhomme de neige ?

\- Oui ! Cria alors le jeune garçon en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Bien. Maintenant que le tronc est fait, passons à la tête. Il faut faire une autre boule plus petite.

Quand ils eurent fini, Sean se tourna vers Drago :

\- Tu permets ? Je sais que le « _Wingardium Leviosa »_ s'apprend en première année, mais cette boule est peut-être encore un peu trop grosse pour toi.

Drago acquiesça et laissa faire la septième année. Sean sortit alors sa baguette, la pointa vers la plus petite des deux boules et prononça la formule magique. Aussitôt, cette dernière lévita au-dessus du sol et Sean la dirigea vers la plus grosse.

Harry regardait la manœuvre, fasciné. Il était toujours impressionné devant un acte magique, aussi simple qu'un « _Wingardium Leviosa »_ fut-il. Drago, lui, avait hâte de pouvoir faire les mêmes choses, mais son visage resta complètement lisse – éducation Malfoy oblige.

Le travail suivant consista à trouver des brindilles qui feraient offices de bras et de nez et des petits cailloux pour les yeux, la bouche et les boutons sur son ventre. Ils se mirent alors en quête des éléments nécessaires. Harry se révéla très efficace et rapidement les quatre garçons furent satisfaits de leur butin.

Drago aida son ami et le guida pour placer les petits et gros cailloux aux bons emplacements. Ce dernier était très concentré sur sa tâche pour ne pas appuyer trop fort et abîmer leur œuvre. Les deux plus âgés le portèrent pour placer les cailloux et la branche sur le visage du bonhomme et il fut fini.

Sean entraîna alors Harry pour prendre un peu de recul et admirer leur travail.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de bonhomme de neige, commenta Anthony.

Et son ami acquiesça, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Harry, lui, en affichait un immense, très fier de leur création. Drago, à ses côtés, en esquissait à peine un timide, mais intérieurement sa poitrine chauffait agréablement. C'était la première fois qu'il en faisait un et l'avoir réalisé avec un ami lui était d'autant plus cher.

\- Bon, s'exclama soudainement Sean. C'est pas le tout, mais il me reste encore un peu de travail à faire. Ça a été un plaisir ! On recommence quand vous voulez, plaisanta-t-il en riant et ébouriffant les cheveux du petit brun.

Harry gloussa et frotta son visage contre la cape du jeune homme. Sean en fut un peu surpris, mais il ne dit rien et lui sourit plutôt. Il serra en suite la main du petit blond et repartit, accompagné de son propre ami après que celui-ci ait salué leurs jeunes camarades.

Quand les deux Poufsouffle se furent un peu éloignés, Drago se retourna vers Harry.

\- Ne fais pas de câlin à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, Harry, le sermonna-t-il. Ces deux Poufsouffle étaient peut-être véritablement gentils, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un sourit qu'il te veut du bien, les gens mentent parfois et tant que tu n'es pas capable de détecter un mensonge, il vaut mieux être méfiant.

Le visage de Harry était à présent baissé et un peu rougi, par le froid et la honte.

\- Ça va pour cette fois, mini-patte, le rassura Drago en s'approchant et lui posant une main sur l'épaule. J'étais là et je sais qui peut être une bonne ou mauvaise fréquentation à Poudlard. Mais fais attention, d'accord ?

Harry hocha timidement la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire auquel répondit son ami.

\- Viens, fit alors Drago. Rentrons, nous aussi, c'est l'heure du thé et une bonne tasse chaude nous fera le plus grand bien.

\- Et le bonhomme ? Demanda Harry.

\- Et bien quoi ? Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas l'emporter dans ta chambre ? Il va fondre, par Merlin !

Harry parut déçu, mais finit par se détourner et rejoignit rapidement Drago qui avait déjà commencé à prendre le chemin du retour.

\- C'est qui Merlin ? Cria-t-il alors en courant pour le rattraper.

.

Rémus les accueillit avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud.

\- Le meilleur breuvage au monde, leur chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, l'air complice.

Kingsley, derrière lui, leva les yeux au ciel. Évidement que son ami affirmait une telle chose, il était complètement accro au chocolat quelle qu'en soit la forme. Harry pouffa et Drago garda pour lui quelconque réflexion, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Les deux garçons racontèrent leur après-midi dans le parc aux deux adultes et lorsque Drago en vint à l'arrivée des deux Poufsouffle, Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules.

\- Drago à raison, Harry. Il faut être prudent avec les inconnus. Cependant, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose à Poudlard, mais si tu as le moindre problème, tu sais à qui faire appel, Tiny.

\- Je crie, j'appelle à l'aide et je demande un adulte ou un préfet, de préférence toi, Ley ou Sev, récita Harry d'un ton docte.

\- Bien, fit Rémus amusé. En tout cas je suis content, tu sembles avoir appris pleins de choses, aujourd'hui. Tu peux remercier Drago.

\- Merci Drago ! S'exclama alors Harry.

\- Merci Drago, répéta Kingsley. C'est très gentil à toi de libérer du temps pour tenir compagnie à Harry.

Drago rougit de plaisir.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous renouveler l'expérience une fois par semaine, qu'en penses-tu Drago ? Demanda Rémus. Si tu n'as pas trop de devoirs, bien sûr. Ta scolarité est prioritaire.

\- Oui ! Cria Harry.

Le petit blond rougit de plus bel et acquiesça, gêné.

\- Hum, oui. Pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il.

\- Attention à ta tasse ! S'exclama Kingsley qui voyait le liquide chaud trembler dangereusement dans les mains de Harry qui dansait à présent sur ses fesses.

.

Harry bailla fortement alors que Rémus le bordait. Sa journée avait été riche et il était fatigué.

\- Tu peux me raconter une histoire ? Demanda l'enfant à son tuteur en se frottant les yeux.

\- Une courte, alors.

Le petit brun acquiesça et Rémus lui demanda :

\- Laquelle ?

\- Une avec la cape d'invibisilité.

\- Invisibilité, corrigea l'adulte. Bien.

Il s'installa au bord du lit de son pupille et commença à conter :

\- Il était une fois, quatre maraudeurs …

.

Rémus n'avait même pas fini son histoire, Harry s'était assoupi avant. Il redescendit alors, rejoignant Kingsley au salon.

\- Karl arrive, l'informa-t-il.

Et aussitôt, la tension crispa les épaules du loup-garou.

\- Je suis sûr que ça s'est bien passé. Ils ne peuvent pas s'en sortir indemnes.

Rémus acquiesça silencieusement et vint s'asseoir près de l'Auror. Celui-ci passa un bras sur ces épaules et lui massa la nuque.

Ils n'eurent pas à patienter longtemps, à peine dix minutes plus tard, une alerte les informa que quelqu'un arrivait par cheminette. Et effectivement, Karl apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bonsoir messieurs.

\- Karl, salua Kingsley en se levant et serrant la main de son collègue et ami.

Rémus fit un signe de tête et répondit au geste de l'Auror, mais resta muet.

\- Bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, ça s'est très bien passé. Tout ce que nous espérions s'est produit, Maître Ruffin a parfaitement défendu son client, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'un enfant et les Dursley ont eu la peine maximale. L'avocat de la défense a tenté de plaider la prescription des faits, mais cela n'a fait qu'énerver davantage le Magenmagot.

Rémus soupira de soulagement et se laissa retomber dans le canapé.

\- Tu nous détailles ? Demanda Kingsley.

Les trois hommes s'assirent et Karl rapporta :

\- Vernon a écopé d'un emprisonnement pour dix ans, Pétunia pour cinq ans et Dudley a été confié à un foyer social. Seule sa tante aurait pu le récupérer, mais elle a été jugée inapte. Il faut dire qu'elle était sans doute pire que son frère. Les Dursley doivent une somme de 80 000 livres à Harry d'indemnisation et Privet Drive est mis en demeure.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !

A bientôt !


	61. Chapter 61

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci pour tous vos messages et encouragements ! Pour vos mises en follow et favoris ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire continue de vous plaire !_

 _J'avais été assez déçue (je n'étais pas contente de mon travail) de la mise en forme du précédent chapitre et l'ai retravaillé depuis. J'espère que celui-ci est mieux … J'ai toujours besoin de beaucoup de recul sur mes écrits pour m'en apercevoir, mais si je veux continuer à publier toutes les deux semaines, je ne peux me permettre plus de délai …_

 _Ici, un chapitre qui aborde deux sujets, le premier m'est venu après avoir visionné un documentaire sur Arte « Mowgli et les enfants sauvages », ceux qui l'ont vu, repéreront clairement l'influence ^^ Le deuxième est plus complexe et j'attends avec impatience vos retours dessus !_

 _Petit aparté pour mes lecteurs de « Endoctrinement » : je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière. J'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire la semaine précédente et n'avais pas assez de matière pour publier. J'ai, néanmoins, travaillé dessus et il apparaîtra normalement la semaine prochaine !_

 _Maintenant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 61**

 _._

Rémus avait fini par se rendre dans une bibliothèque moldue. Il avait déjà compulsé tous les livres sur les sujets de l'éducation, de la psychologie cognitive ou celui des enfants sauvages. La bibliothèque de Poudlard – pour le peu qu'elle en comportait – avait été retournée en long, en large et en travers, mais c'étaient des sujets trop récents et le fond de l'antique école était bien trop ancien. Les sorciers n'étaient pas très bons pour les disciplines nouvelles.

Il avait donc traversé le parc de Poudlard et emprunté la cheminée des Trois-Balais. Ensuite, depuis le ministère de la magie, il avait rejoint la Britsh Library, la bibliothèque nationale de Londres. Là-bas, il était certain d'avoir un peu plus d'informations sur ce qui l'intéressait ou au moins de trouver des pistes pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Il y avait amassé une bonne pile de bouquins. En fait, il y avait exactement le nombre maximal de livres qu'il était possible d'emprunter. Il avait noté les autres pour les prendre plus tard, voire demander un budget à Mme Pince pour en acheter quelques-uns et renouveler un peu les stocks de l'école.

Il en avait aussi profité pour écumer la presse et il tomba, par hasard, sur un article très intéressant. Le journal datait tout juste du mois dernier et révélait la découverte d'un nouvel enfant dit « sauvage ». Le petit garçon avait à peine 7 ou 8 ans, il était sorti de la jungle ougandaise nu comme un ver, muet comme une carpe et dans un état lamentable. John Ssebunya, nom qui lui avait été donné par la femme qui l'avait adopté depuis, aurait été élevé par les singes pendant près de trois ans.

Dans l'article, le journaliste faisait une courte description de l'enfant et, si celui-ci semblait avoir un léger trouble psychologique, il était de taille normale et ne semblait avoir manqué de rien pour sa croissance. Étonnamment, il était assez agressif avec les autres enfants, mais s'était révélé très docile avec les adultes.

La police locale menait encore l'enquête pour établir les raisons de l'abandon primaire. Déjà, quelques-uns émettaient l'idée qu'il ait connu une sociabilisation humaine dans son très bas-âge, car le petit John parlait, ou du moins imitait des sons complexes, associant voyelles et consonnes dans des syllabes sans signification, et répondait aux appels. Or, le neuroscientifique qui était intervenu sur l'affaire affirmait que ce genre de choses s'apprenait dans les toutes premières années de la vie, au contact d'autres humains. En effet, témoignait aussi un psychologue qui avait étudié la question sur un autre cas d'enfant sauvage découvert en Russie près de quatorze ans auparavant, les enfants totalement privés de sociabilisation précoce – avant leurs 6 ans – restaient incapables de parler à vie.

Ces dernières nouvelles réjouirent Rémus qui conservait jusqu'alors des inquiétudes quant à l'adaptation de Harry dans le monde. Il lut tout de même le reste de l'article qui lui apprit encore plusieurs éléments sur le comportement résultant d'un isolement infantile, tels que l'absence récurrent de rire, l'insensibilité aux variations de température, ou encore la confiance envers les animaux de manière générale.

Il était revenu à Poudlard le nez dans l'un des bouquins et récupérant Harry auprès de Severus qui l'avait pris en leçon de découpage d'ingrédients.

.

Harry avait pris place sur les genoux de Kingsley.

L'Auror était rentré du travail à peine une demi-heure plus tôt, mais il voulait participer aux apprentissages de son petit garçon, donc il s'était proposé pour faire les cours d'Histoire. La veille, Rémus et lui avait mis au point un programme détaillé qui servirait de fil conducteur. Heureusement que son ami lui avait fait remarquer que l'enfant ne connaissait pas les frises chronologiques, ni même n'avait de notion du déroulement du temps, car il aurait sûrement bêtement commencé par le début en remontant le temps progressivement jusqu'à nos jours en passant par les plus grands événements de l'Histoire.

Seulement, Harry avait à peine conscience de ce qu'était un mois, ne connaissait que le déroulement de la semaine, puisqu'il avait pu noter le changement de rythme entre les cinq premiers jours et le week-end. Peut-être avait-il aussi conscience du cycle de la lune, après avoir suivi les transformations de Rémus, c'était fort probable, mais c'était tout.

Ils avaient donc décidé qu'ils se contenteraient d'abord de l'Histoire proche, qui le concernait plus ou moins directement, avant d'entamer un enseignement plus large, relatant des grandes inventions, batailles et autres. Ils passeraient alors par un peu d'astronomie, puisque le petit avait déjà quelques notions. Ils pourraient étudier la courbe du soleil et de la lune, le mouvement des étoiles en fonction des saisons, pour arriver à la période la plus longue : l'année.

Quand Harry aurait compris tout ça, il serait en mesure d'en apprendre davantage.

\- L'autre fois, tu t'interrogeais sur l'identité de Merlin et nous t'avons expliqué qui il était. Je vais justement t'enseigner l'Histoire de la magie, de notre monde ainsi que du Royaume-Uni. Nous allons voir ensemble quelques grandes personnes qui ont contribué à la construction de notre société telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça et Kingsley poursuivit :

\- Je vais commencer par l'histoire d'un homme. Le petit Tom était un petit garçon qui n'a jamais connu ses parents.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sa mère est morte de faiblesse après l'avoir mis au monde. Elle eut juste le temps de lui donner son nom.

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés et suivait l'histoire comme un conte que lui raconterait son tuteur le soir.

\- Le bébé, n'ayant pas de parents, fut placé dans un orphelinat. L'orphelinat, c'est un endroit où les enfants qui n'ont plus de parents habitent le temps qu'on leur trouve des tuteurs ou des parents. Il vécut dans cet orphelinat durant onze années. C'était un jeune sorcier et, comme tous les petits sorciers, il lui arrivait de faire de la magie accidentelle. Tu ne te rappelles pas, mais tu en faisais sans doute aussi, lorsque tu étais petit. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que tu t'es transformé en renard la première fois.

Harry secoua la tête et confirma :

\- Non, je ne me rappelle pas.

\- Tom est né à une sombre époque. Une guerre chez les moldus avait ravagé le monde et un sorcier en avait profité pour assouvir ses pulsions de violence, à la recherche de toujours plus de puissance. Les orphelins étaient nombreux et les gens pour s'en occuper trop peu.

\- C'est quoi une guerre ? Demanda Harry véritablement intrigué par ce nouveau mot qui semblait causer tant de problèmes.

Kingsley souffla fortement et passa une main sur son crâne avant de commencer son explication tandis que Rémus s'asseyait près de Harry.

\- Une guerre, c'est quand deux groupes de personnes se battent.

Rémus pris l'enfant sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui. L'Auror poursuivit :

\- Les guerres détruisent beaucoup de choses et tuent beaucoup de monde. Elles peuvent durer plus ou moins longtemps. Celle dont je t'ai parlé a duré quatre ans et a ravagé le monde moldu entier.

\- Quatre ans, c'est presque la moitié de ta vie, spécifia Rémus à Harry.

Et l'enfant haleta.

\- Il y avait donc beaucoup d'enfants à l'orphelinat et Tom ne reçut pas toute l'attention que devrait recevoir tout enfant. De plus, l'orphelinat n'accueillait que des moldus et Tom, au milieu des autres, semblait étrange. Il fut isolé et grandit seul.

\- C'est triste, fit Harry les larmes aux yeux. Personne ne voulait jouer avec lui ? Moi je ne connais pas beaucoup d'enfants, mais Drago, George et Fred ils sont gentils et ça suffit !

\- Les enfants ne sont pas toujours tendres. Du fait de ses pouvoirs grandissants et de son isolement perpétuel, les autres enfants eurent de plus en plus peur de lui. La peur est souvent source de méfiance, voire de méchanceté. Et ces enfants-là, qui avaient grandi trop vite, n'échappaient pas à la règle. Rapidement, Tom fut non seulement isolé, mais aussi brimé. Alors, pour se défendre, il usa de ses pouvoirs. Tu imagines la suite ?

\- Comme Tom utilisait ses pouvoirs, les autres enfants le trouvaient encore plus bizarre. Donc ils étaient encore plus méchants avec lui et encore, et encore …

\- Exactement. C'est ce qu'on appelle un cercle vicieux. Plus les enfants l'isolaient, plus Tom répliquait avec ses pouvoirs, et plus Tom utilisait ses pouvoirs, plus les enfants l'isolaient.

La lèvre inférieure de Harry tremblait, mais il semblait vouloir garder ses larmes courageusement pour lui.

\- Lorsque Tom eut onze ans, le professeur Dumbledore vint le chercher pour qu'il entre à Poudlard.

\- Eh bien, il a pu se faire des amis sorciers, là, alors !

\- C'est vrai, mais Tom était devenu un enfant solitaire qui n'avait plus confiance en personne. Il avait appris à se servir d'une partie de sa magie et il ne l'avait jamais vraiment utilisé à bon escient.

\- Comme il s'en servait pour se défendre contre les autres, expliqua Rémus, sa magie est devenue très réactive et plutôt agressive.

\- Et comme aucun sorcier adulte n'a pu lui dire ce qu'il était, il a longtemps cru qu'il était quelque chose de monstrueux. Il s'est forgé sa propre idée de ce qu'était la magie.

\- Mais la magie ce n'est pas méchant ! C'est beau ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Sauf que Tom s'était construit une carapace et usait des mêmes armes que les autres enfants, expliqua Rémus. Il a fini par devenir méchant, voire cruel puisqu'il était puissant.

\- À l'école, il fut réparti à Serpentard, repris Kingsley après un court silence.

\- Comme Drago ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Oui, comme ton ami. Tom était un élève modèle, charmant et très séduisant. Il excellait en tout et passait toutes ses heures libres à la bibliothèque. Hélas, il tomba sur des livres qui n'étaient pas du tout à la portée d'un enfant de onze ans. Des livres qui titillèrent son envie de toujours plus de pouvoir. Tom a grandi avec la peur au ventre. Peur qu'un enfant de l'orphelinat atteigne son but de l'exclure, peur que personne ne l'adopte jamais, peur aussi, sûrement, de ses propres pouvoirs dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que personne n'est méchant de naissance, Harry, ajouta Rémus. Les gens qui font du mal ont souvent reçu ce même mal auparavant. Ils ne savent pas comment gérer certains sentiments, ils n'ont jamais appris. Ils n'ont jamais été aimé et ne savent pas faire confiance car jamais personne ne leur en a donné.

\- L'été, continua Kingsley, Tom retournait toujours à l'orphelinat, puisque c'est son seul lieu de résidence et que l'école ne peut accueillir d'élève pendant les grandes vacances.

\- Mais alors, ça veut dire que …

\- Le cercle vicieux continua. Tom avait toujours plus de pouvoir et les enfants toujours plus de peur. Il se mit à chercher encore plus de connaissances et se tourna vers les forces du mal. Elles lui assurèrent une plus grande puissance rapidement.

Kingsley fit une courte pause, le temps de prendre une gorgée d'eau et continua :

\- Dans ses recherches, Tom découvrit ses origines. Son père était moldu et sa mère sorcière, descendante directe d'une puissante lignée, celle de Salazar Serpentard lui-même.

\- Serpentard ?

\- Oui, comme la maison de Poudlard. Il est un l'un des quatre fondateurs, mais ceci est une autre histoire, je te promets que nous la verrons plus tard, Tiny.

L'Auror fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui lui répondit d'un petit sourire complice, avant de poursuivre :

\- Je disais donc que Tom avait découvert ses origines. Son père était moldu et encore en vie.

\- Mais alors pourquoi il était dans l'orphelinat ? Demanda Harry dont l'histoire de ce pauvre enfant le touchait vraiment.

\- On n'a jamais su si le père de Tom savait qu'il avait un fils. Peut-être que oui, mais sachant qu'il était d'une sorcière, il avait voulu l'oublier. Ou bien, peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais su. Toujours est-il que Tom se mit à haïr les moldus.

Harry était assailli de sentiments contradictoires. Cette histoire était bien compliquée. Les sentiments et le comportement humain était encore un peu mystérieux pour lui, mais il commençait à en entrevoir toute la complexité.

\- Lors de la scolarité de Tom, un incident particulier fut à noter. Il y eut un meurtre dans l'école. Hagrid fut alors accusé, mais tout portait à croire que Tom avait joué un rôle prépondérant dans l'affaire. Albus Dumbledore, professeur à cette époque, le suspectait fortement d'en être l'auteur, mais rien n'a jamais pu être prouvé.

Les yeux de l'enfant étaient écarquillés, s'il avait bien enregistré une chose de tous les codes humains, c'était que tuer un autre humain était un acte très grave.

\- Bien plus tard, on découvrit que les derniers membres de la famille de Tom, son père et ses grands-parents paternels, furent assassinés l'été qui suivit cette même année scolaire.

Kingsley soupira et prit une grande inspiration avant de finir :

\- Lorsque Tom quitta Poudlard, il travailla quelques mois dans une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes, annexe malfamée du Chemin de Traverse, l'allée sorcière de Londres. On n'eut plus de nouvelles de lui pendant plusieurs années. Il semble qu'il ait voyagé dans de nombreux pays, toujours à la recherche de plus de pouvoirs, pour ne réapparaître que dix ans plus tard. À son retour, il avait perdu toute trace de son charme d'antan. Il se présenta à Poudlard et demanda à Albus Dumbledore, qui venait d'être promu directeur de l'école, un poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Tom a été professeur à Poudlard ? S'étonna Harry.

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce nom, mais peut-être était-ce le prénom d'un des sorciers qu'il avait déjà rencontré sans le savoir.

\- Non, lui répondit Kingsley. Albus a refusé. Il présentait de mauvaises choses concernant son ancien élève. Tom s'en alla très fâché et promit de se venger. On n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui.

Un long silence persista dans le salon après cette conclusion. Kinsgley et Rémus attendaient une réaction de Harry. L'enfant, lui, était plongé dans ses pensées, perplexe. Il ne voyait pas bien où voulaient en venir ses tuteurs avec cette histoire qui ne menait nulle part.

Comme Harry semblait s'enfoncer de réflexions en réflexions sans rien verbaliser, Rémus déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et demanda :

\- On passe à table ?

.

* * *

 _J'attends vos retours, à bientôt !_


	62. Chapter 62

_Bonjour ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements ! Vous avez eu de vives réactions face au chapitre précédent, c'était assez drôle. Soit vous avez beaucoup aimé, soit pas du tout ! C'est que je dois avoir réussi à titiller tout l'enjeu du concept ^^ Sachez que je n'ai rien inventé, tous les éléments de l'histoire de Tom sont relatés dans le canon._

 _Ici, un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents … Je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de m'avancer courant la semaine et ce week-end ne fut pas très inspirant._

 _J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 62**

 _._

Harry était parti jouer avec les jumeaux et Rémus et Kingsley avaient l'appartement rien que pour eux. C'était rare qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Les lieux étaient silencieux et seul le feu craquant dans la cheminée diffusait un apaisant fond sonore.

Cet après-midi-là, Rémus ne partit pas travailler. Il s'octroya un moment pour lui, un moment où il ne faisait pas de recherche, un moment où il n'avait pas à éduquer Harry, où il n'avait pas à jouer avec lui ou bien s'en occuper.

Sincèrement, il adorait s'occuper de l'enfant. Il avait développé un sentiment d'attachement très rapidement et ce sentiment s'était mué en un amour profond au fil des premières semaines. Aujourd'hui, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui. Il avait eu profondément peur lorsque la garde du petit avait été remise en jeu, lors de la session juridique au cours de laquelle il avait été décidé que Kingsley serait son tuteur officiel.

Cependant, depuis lors, il n'avait plus eu un temps pour lui. Cela faisait presque six mois qu'il avait recueilli Harry et pas une seule fois il n'avait pris un jour de repos. Kingsley l'avait donc poussé à prendre au moins un après-midi à ne rien faire. Et ça lui faisait du bien de s'occuper un peu de lui.

Il avait commencé par un bain. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'en avait pas pris et ça le détendit comme rarement il s'était détendu. Puis, il s'était servi un chocolat chaud et s'était affalé dans le canapé du salon avec un bon livre dans les mains.

Il passa ainsi deux heures à bouquiner tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que Kingsley le rejoigne, sortant en avance de son travail en ce beau week-end de janvier.

\- Brrr ! Il fait meilleur ici ! S'exclama-t-il en s'ébrouant, sortant de la cheminée. Il y a beau y avoir un magnifique soleil, il fait un froid de povrebine dehors ! Alors cet après-midi cocooning ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Rémus redressa la tête de son livre et lui accorda un sourire complice.

\- Un bonheur !

Kingsley se débarrassa de ses affaires et rejoignit son ami au salon. Il se servit un verre de vin et en donna un à Rémus.

\- Nous fêtons quelque chose ?

\- Nous fêtons une bonne journée !

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa, amusé. Ils cognèrent leurs verres en se regardant dans les yeux et le temps s'arrêta.

C'était fou la complicité qu'ils avaient développé en vivant ensemble au quotidien depuis un mois. Kingsley trouvait en Rémus un ami qui égayait ses soirées et week-end, lui qui vivait seul depuis des années. Pour Rémus, c'était différent, il était très occupé et ses journées avaient déjà été éclairées par l'arrivée de Harry. Cependant, Kingsley lui apportait un soutien indéfectible. Severus était un véritable ami, mais il n'était pas des plus sociables. Rémus aimait beaucoup le potionniste et leur amitié comptait beaucoup pour lui, mais avoir des conversations moins sérieuses lui avait manqué et il retrouvait ça avec l'Auror. Et puis, Kingsley était devenu un pilier important pour Harry aussi.

\- Merci, fit Rémus ému.

Kingsley s'assit à ses côtés, posa sa main sur le genou de son ami et lui dit :

\- Je suis au moins aussi gagnant que toi ici, Rem. Je suis très heureux d'être là avec toi et Harry. Tu n'imagines pas comment ça a changé ma vie, d'abord de rencontrer le petit, puis de te revoir plus régulièrement. Et maintenant que je vis avec vous, c'est simplement merveilleux ! Vraiment !

Rémus souriait avec émotion, ses yeux s'embuant.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses. Je sais que tu as toujours du mal à reconnaître ta valeur, mais je t'assure que ça a changé positivement mon quotidien. Tu n'imagines pas comment je m'ennuyais, seul chez moi. Bien sûr, j'étais tranquille, si je n'avais pas faim je grignotais sur le pouce, si je voulais ne rien faire … Je faisais ce que je voulais quand je voulais. Mais voir le sourire de Harry quand je rentre du boulot, avoir quelqu'un qui m'attend à la maison, discuter d'autre chose que d'affaires d'Aurors irrésolues … C'est rafraîchissant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une deuxième jeunesse !

Kingsley avait les yeux brillants et s'était exprimé avec des gestes passionnés. Il rayonnait et Rémus éclata de rire. Ils passèrent une fin d'après-midi très agréable, discutant légèrement de divers sujets, révélant leurs rêves de gamins, des anecdotes plus ou moins cocasses.

Ils ne furent interrompus que deux bonnes heures plus tard par le retour de Harry et des jumeaux, avec qui il avait passé tout l'après-midi. Aussitôt, Rémus sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le petit brun était pelotonné contre l'un des grands roux et les deux frères semblaient renfrognés. Il se leva et, à peine avait-il fini son geste qu'il réceptionnait Harry qui avait couru dans ses bras.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Harry, tu vas bien ?

Rémus se tourna vers les jumeaux pour avoir des réponses, puisque Harry ne semblait pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit, le nez enfoui dans sa chemise, sanglotant dedans.

\- Des Serdaigle se sont moqué de lui, expliqua l'un des deux Weasley.

\- Nous ressortions d'un des passages secrets dessinés sur la carte, continua l'autre.

\- Nous sommes tombés sur un groupe de sixième année.

\- Ils se sont approchés, on ne s'est pas méfié.

\- C'étaient des Serdaigle, après tout. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas avoir de préjugés sur les maisons, mais tout de même …

\- Nous ne nous attendions pas à ça de leur part.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? Demanda Kingsley sur le ton qu'il usait dans son rôle d'Auror.

\- Ils ont d'abord posé des questions banales …

\- Ils étaient curieux, ce sont des Serdaigle !

\- Mais rapidement, ils sont devenus insistants et Tiny s'est senti mal à l'aise.

\- On l'a rapidement écarté, bien sûr.

\- En plus, Tiny était pieds nus à ce moment-là. Il venait de se coincer le talon entre deux pierres de dallage …

\- Vous savez ? Dans le couloir du troisième étage de la tour Gryffondor …

Rémus acquiesça et les frères continuèrent :

\- Et comme on avait couru peu avant, il était aussi en tee-shirt …

\- Enfin bref. Il n'avait pas une très bonne allure, mais nous on s'en fichait !

\- Le principal c'est qu'on s'amusait ! Mais …

\- Ils ont commencé à être plus agressifs et à dire des mots méchants.

\- Ils le prenaient pour une bête curieuse et quand on l'a défendu, ils se sont moqués de lui.

\- On a fui … On ne voulait pas que Tiny en subisse plus …

\- Vous avez bien fait, confirma Rémus. C'est une preuve d'intelligence que de savoir adopter le bon comportement dans ce genre de situation.

\- Merci les garçons, ajouta Kingsley en hochant la tête.

Les jumeaux répondirent à son geste et jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur ami. Celui-ci était encore réfugié dans l'étreinte de son tuteur qui lui murmurait des mots à l'oreille. Rémus gardait une main dans le dos de l'enfant, le maintenant contre lui, tandis que l'autre passait et repassait dans ses cheveux ou sur son visage pour effacer ses larmes.

Les deux frères s'en allèrent après l'assurance de Kingsley qu'ils s'occuperaient de leur ami et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. L'Auror se chargea alors de demander le dîner et accompagna l'enfant et son ami à table.

Harry resta muet, collé à Rémus et mangea sur ses genoux.

.

Au moment du coucher, les deux hommes emmenèrent le petit vers son lit lorsque l'enfant murmura :

\- Demain, tu voudras bien m'apprendre à porter un uniforme ?

\- Oh Harry, bien sûr ! Assura Rémus en le serrant contre lui. Mais tu ne dois pas te forcer pour des personnes qui n'en valent pas le coup. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, ce doit être pour toi, par pour le regard des autres.

\- Quiconque tient de tels propos, ne mérite aucun effort ni intérêt, Tiny, lui affirma Kingsley.

\- C'est bien de vouloir apprendre de nouvelles choses et si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, on apprendra demain à porter des vêtements sorciers conventionnels. Mais il faut que ce soit pour toi. Tu sais, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, car plaire à tout le monde, c'est plaire à n'importe qui. Ne te rend pas malade pour quelques mauvais mots.

Rémus berçait à présent l'enfant dans ses bras, Kingsley le soutenait en lui caressant la tête ou le bras.

\- Je sais que le regard des autres est important, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un à qui tu ne plairas pas. Et c'est normal ! Nous sommes tous différents, heureusement ! L'important c'est que tu sois heureux et que puisses compter sur les gens importants pour toi. Tes amis doivent t'accepter tel que tu es, sinon ce ne sont pas de vrais amis et ils n'en valent sûrement pas la peine.

\- Regarde Drago, ajouta Kingsley. Il avait du mal, au début, avec ton comportement et tes tenues vestimentaires, mais c'est un véritable ami, il tient à toi et désormais il est passé outre ces gênes. Et pourtant, il revient de loin !

Harry ne saisit pas vraiment la dernière phrase, mais Rémus approuva d'un signe de tête en souriant, se remémorant des différentes scènes où le jeune Malfoy avait été confronté à des attitudes atypiques de Harry.

\- J'aimerais aussi que tu apprennes à te défendre face à ce genre de réplique, Tiny, fit Kingsley avec plus de sérieux. Il n'est pas normal pour un élève, comme pour un adulte, de dire ce genre de choses, encore moins à un enfant ou un plus jeune, en ce qui concerne les Serdaigle.

\- Pas de te battre, ça, il en est totalement hors de question. La violence est la réponse des faibles qui ne savent pas s'exprimer avec civisme. Mais de répondre intelligemment, de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et comme on le disait aux jumeaux, tout à l'heure, savoir s'en aller aussi, quand la situation peu s'envenimer ou prendre un tournant plus violent. Il ne s'agit pas de provoquer !

Rémus et Kingsley ne s'appesantirent pas plus sur le sujet, conscients qu'il était assez complexe, surtout pour Harry.

.

Le lendemain, Harry ne changea pas d'avis et enfila la tenue complète du parfait sorcier. Seulement, sans les sorts de Filius, c'était très peu agréable à porter et l'enfant fut vite agacé.

Severus arriva sur ces entre-faits pour déposer la potion Tue-Loup pour Rémus.

\- Tu comptes encore passer la nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Lui demanda le potionniste.

\- Oui, répondit Rémus. Il y a trop de risques, malgré la dernière formule. Je ne veux plus être responsable d'un accident avec un élève.

Severus savait à quel incident son ami faisait référence. Il avait lui-même été la victime, après tout. Nonobstant toute l'affection qu'il pouvait éprouver pour son ami, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des frissons au rappel de cette nuit. Le risque zéro n'existait pas. Mais quand existait-il ? Enfin, il ne jugerait pas l'avis du loup-garou. Si Rémus ne voulait pas passer la pleine lune dans son appartement, il respecterait sa décision.

L'homme en noir, avant de partir jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à Harry, le voyant pour la première fois habillé de la sorte.

\- Tu es très élégant, Harry.

Puis il s'en retourna.

L'enfant rougit de fierté. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il pouvait faire l'effort de porter ses vêtements toute la journée. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pourrait s'habituer à en porter.

Une fois le professeur reparti, il avait encore beaucoup de copies à corriger, des ingrédients et potions à préparer et des recherches à effectuer, Kingsley s'approcha.

\- Harry t'accompagne à chaque pleine lune et tout s'est toujours bien passé.

\- Mon loup a accepté Harry dès la première nuit.

L'Auror acquiesça, ne sachant que dire de plus. Rémus resterait sur ses positions, c'était le cas chaque fois que cela concernait sa condition.

.

Le soir même, Harry et Rémus avaient rejoint la Cabane Hurlante. Les deux tuteurs de l'enfant s'étaient concertés avant de se séparer. Cette nuit, Rémus en profiterait pour aborder le thème de la guerre avec Harry. Il fallait que l'enfant en ait une bonne définition pour qu'il puisse saisir les prochains propos de Kingsley lorsqu'il aborderait la suite de son histoire : l'apparition de Voldemort.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture !

A bientôt !


	63. Chapter 63

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews, encouragements, vos mises en follow ou favoris !_

 _Je voulais vous proposer un chapitre plus complet, mais je suis rentrée chez mes parents ce week-end et j'ai oublié mes notes chez moi … oups ! ^^_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même … on y retrouve un petit blondinet :P_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 63**

 _._

Au petit matin, Rémus retrouva sa forme humaine sans douleurs et il en remercia encore Severus. Il s'ébroua vivement et s'habilla. Il régnait un silence serein dans la Cabane Hurlante. Harry s'était endormi aux premières lueurs du jour et s'était roulé en boule non loin de lui, sur un bout de tapis de la vieille chambre.

Après avoir enfilé sa chaude cape d'hiver, il souleva précautionneusement la petite boule de poils dans ses bras et prit le chemin de leurs appartements. À l'extérieur, la brume et l'aurore qui l'éclairait de sa lumière orangée donnaient une robe particulière à l'atmosphère du parc de Poudlard. Rémus le traversa à allure lente, profitant de ce début de matinée tranquille.

Par habitude, il prit les escaliers le menant vers l'infirmerie où Poppy l'attendait, déjà pimpante. Elle effectua un contrôle de routine et, constatant que tout allait bien, le laissa repartir rapidement. Rémus put alors rejoindre la tour Serdaigle.

Kingsley, devant travailler aujourd'hui, était levé et avait servi le petit-déjeuner. Lorsque le loup-garou pénétra dans le salon, il sortit le nez de sa tasse de café.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il en avisant Tiny ronflant dans les bras de son ami.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit Rémus avec bonne humeur.

Il traversa la pièce et déposa Harry sur son lit, pour qu'il finisse sa nuit au calme, puis revint au salon, déjeuner avec l'Auror.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Kingsley en observant le blond sous toutes les coutures.

\- Magnifiquement bien, répondit Rémus avec un sourire heureux.

Le loup-garou se laissa tomber sur une chaise et soupira d'aise.

\- J'ai une faim de loup !

Kingsley pouffa et lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il avait préparée à son attention.

\- Merci, lui fit-il. Je veux bien aussi le pain et la confiture, s'il te plaît.

L'Auror lui transmit sa commande.

\- Quel est le programme du jour ?

\- Hum, fit Rémus en avalant une longue gorgée de son breuvage préféré. Je pense faire un peu de jardinage, étudier la botanique et mettre des mots sur deux ou trois concepts scientifiques. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

Kingsley acquiesça.

\- Pour cet après-midi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Filius a du annuler son cours, l'un de ses Serdaigle a eut un souci avec sa famille et il a du accompagner son élève à Londres.

\- Rien de grave ? S'inquiéta L'Auror.

\- Non, une simple procédure qui requérait la présence de toute la famille au ministère, une histoire de succession, je crois.

Kingsley pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. Il en voyait défiler des dizaines par jours, des familles au Ministère. La plupart du temps, pour des raisons peu passionnantes.

\- Ce n'est pas le lundi après-midi que le jeune Drago à plusieurs heures de trou ?

\- Si, juste après le repas, les Serpentard ont deux heures de libres. Mais ils ont Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en fin d'après-midi et peut-être que Drago a encore du travail. Et Severus aura les Griffondor ce matin, il sera d'une humeur exécrable toute la journée.

\- Si c'est vraiment embêtant pour toi, je peux repasser à midi pour le prendre avec moi cette après-midi ? Je n'ai aucune mission cette semaine, que des procédures de routine et de la paperasse. Et si jamais il y avait une urgence, je le laisserais à Karl, le petit le connaît à présent …

\- Non, je ne crois pas que Harry soit prêt pour sortir de Poudlard … Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ! Se rattrapa Rémus en prenant conscience que ses mots pouvaient être mal interprétés. Loin de là ! Mais Harry …

\- Du calme Rém ! Tu as raison, Harry n'est pas prêt.

\- Quand ce sera le cas, je ne verrai aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il t'accompagne au travail, confia Rémus.

Kingsley lui répondit d'un sourire et ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement, avec pour seul fond sonore le feu qui craquait en permanence dans le cheminée et le son du pain grillé qui croquait sous la dent.

.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Kingsley avait déjà rejoint le Ministère, Harry apparut dans le salon. Il était nu comme un ver, sûrement tout juste retransformé, ses cheveux étaient encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude et ses yeux encore remplis de sommeil.

Rémus s'approcha alors de lui et invoqua un peignoir qu'il lui enfila prestement pour le garder du froid.

\- Viens par-là, Tiny. Ta purée de fruit et ton chocolat sont prêts.

Harry se laissa conduire vers la table et Rémus posa devant lui son repas.

\- Veux-tu que je te fasse griller quelques tartines ?

L'enfant hocha la tête en réponse et Rémus découpa deux morceaux de pain avant de les faire griller d'un sort.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, Rémus envoya Harry se préparer en lui demandant de mettre des vêtements qui ne craignaient rien. Le petit le regarda avec perplexité alors il lui expliqua le programme de leur matinée.

Une fois tous deux parés, Rémus n'oublia pas le sac de graines données par Hagrid, puis ils empruntèrent le chemin vers les serres. Le vent s'était levé et sifflait assez lugubrement dans les couloirs, mais ce même vent, une fois à l'extérieur, chassait les nuages et laissait le soleil briller fortement dans le ciel.

Pomona leur avait réservé une partie de la serre qui lui servait « d'infirmerie », comme elle disait. En ce moment, un seul plan de puffapod s'y trouvait en « convalescence ». La professeure de botanique leur avait même mis de côté du matériel de bonne qualité. Rémus s'empressa de jeter un sort de réchauffement pour que la température intérieure soit supportable avec moins de couches sur le dos, le puffapod ne craignant rien étant déjà sous une cloche thermique. Ils posèrent leurs capes et se mirent à l'aise, retroussant leurs manches.

.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux botanistes en herbe étaient en nage mais très fiers de leur travail. Ils avaient retourné la terre, semé, arrosé, tassé le terreau, posé des bulles de températures différenciées en fonction de l'espèce plantée. Ils avaient à présent de la terre partout, jusque dans les cheveux, leur visage barbouillé de boue créée par la sueur. Ils arboraient un immense sourire, ayant plusieurs fois bien ri d'un geste maladroit.

Ils rangèrent tous les outils, vérifièrent que tout était en ordre afin de laisser l'endroit aussi bien rangé qu'il l'était à leur arrivée et contrôlèrent une dernière fois la température de chaque plant en jetant un œil à leur manuel de botanique. Quand ce fut fait, ils refermèrent la serre et regagnèrent leurs appartements avec hâte, une seule idée en tête : prendre une bonne douche.

Pour que ce soit plus pratique et que Rémus puisse vérifier la bonne toilette de Harry, ils prirent leur douche en même temps. Il fallut bien frotter derrière les oreilles, sous les ongles et jusque dans le nombril. Allez savoir comment, de la boue s'était glissée jusque-là.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite à table et dévorèrent leur plat de pâtes avant de se caler dans le canapé pour une petite sieste bien méritée.

Rémus avait rendez-vous à 14h à Glasgow pour rencontrer un bibliothécaire ancien professeur de littérature qui avait accepté de lui parler de ses recherches. Pour cette raison, il devait laisser Harry à Poudlard. Il avait espéré trouver une solution avant son départ, mais de toute évidence, même si Drago se libérait en première partie d'après-midi, Harry serait seul dès 16h. Il espérait que l'enfant accepterait de l'attendre avec Touffu, au moins il serait en sécurité avec le molosse.

Lorsque ce fut l'heure pour le loup-garou de partir, Drago venait tout juste de pointer son nez. Rémus put donc partir tranquille.

.

Le blondinet rejoignit son ami dans sa chambre et écarquilla les yeux. Harry était habillé de pied en cape avec une robe sorcière des plus élégantes. La couleur gris souris de son pardessus faisait ressortir ses yeux et les boutons dorés de ses manchettes lui donnait beaucoup d'allure.

\- Tu es très beau, Harry, confia Drago.

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents et se précipita vers lui pour le saluer comme il se doit. Le petit brun lui appliqua un baiser sonore sur la joue et le prit par la main pour lui montrer plusieurs parchemins sur son bureau. Très fier, son ami lui montra ses derniers exercices d'écriture.

\- Ah oui, tu as fait des progrès ! C'est bien, mini-pattes !

Harry sautilla sur place en éclatant de rire. Drago pouffa.

\- Quand on est un bon gentilhomme, on se tient correctement et on ne gesticule pas partout, répliqua-t-il avec faux sérieux en redressant le menton.

\- Quoi ?

Drago lui sourit d'un air complice, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui murmura :

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Tu veux bien m'apprendre ?

\- Puisque je te le propose !

\- Oh oui ! Merci !

C'est ainsi que les deux garçons passèrent deux heures à faire des longueurs dans la petite pièce avec un livre sur la tête, à faire des exercices de prononciation, de maintien assis, ou de service du thé et tout autre entraînement de bonne tenue. Le menton haut, la tête et le dos droits, les pieds parallèles ou encore le petit doigt levé lorsque l'on tient une tasse, tout y passa.

Jusqu'à ce que Drago s'aperçoive de l'heure.

\- Oh par Merlin, je vais être en retard. Dépêche-toi, Harry. J'ai promis à monsieur Lupin que je te conduirai au troisième étage.

Ils laissèrent en plan le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé, Drago attrapa la main de Harry et ils filèrent à travers les couloirs.

Une fois arrivés, Drago jeta un œil circonspect aux alentours puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Tu es au bon endroit ?

Harry acquiesça et confirma :

\- Oui, c'est le couloir de Touffu !

Drago était pressé mais aussi fortement intrigué.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est touffu ?

\- Bah, c'est mon ami !

\- Qui est Touffu, Harry ? Demanda Drago, inquiet.

\- Tu veux le voir ?

Le Serpentard jeta un œil à sa montre à gousset et constata qu'il n'avait plus qu'une minute pour rejoindre sa classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois filer où le professeur Quirrell me donnera une retenue. Tu m'en parleras plus tard ?

Harry eut un frisson.

\- D'accord, bonne journée Drago.

Drago prit une seconde pour lui répondre de même en souriant, avant de s'enfuir en courant à travers les couloirs de l'école dans l'espoir d'arriver à l'heure à son cours.

.

La nuit tombait sur Poudlard lorsque Rémus revint le soir. Plusieurs livres sous le bras, il fit le chemin jusqu'au nid du cerbère. Sa tête bouillonnait encore de sa très riche discussion avec le spécialiste de la littérature jeunesse. Grâce à lui, Rémus avait fait un stock d'albums pour Harry et aurait ainsi de nouvelles histoires à lui raconter. De belles histoires qui constitueraient une belle base d'apprentissage pour l'enfant.

Arrivant dans le fameux couloir, il prévint de sa présence avant d'ouvrir la porte. De l'autre côté du battant, il découvrit Harry sous sa forme de renardeau et Touffu apparemment en grande conversation. Quand le petit aperçut son tuteur, il se précipita dans ses jambes. C'était encore l'un de ces réflexes qu'il lui faudrait corriger : faire la fête lorsqu'un proche revenait après une longue période d'absence. Pour l'instant, Rémus restait indulgent et laissait faire, les priorités étaient autres.

Rapidement, Harry dit « au revoir » à son ami et c'est en racontant mutuellement leur après-midi que l'enfant et son tuteur regagnèrent leur appartement.

.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, j'attends vos retours !

A bientôt !


	64. Chapter 64

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _WAHOO ! Plus de 1000 reviews ! Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un truc pareil au commencement ! Merci beaucoup à tout le monde pour vos reviews et encouragements sans lesquels j'aurais sans doute moins eu le cœur à l'ouvrage et merci aussi pour vos mises en follow ou favoris !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture ;)_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 64**

 _._

\- Lorsque j'étais petit …

Harry gloussa.

\- Quoi ? Moi aussi j'ai été enfant ! S'indigna faussement Kingsley. C'était il y a longtemps, d'accord, mais tout de même ! Je ne suis pas si vieux !

L'enfant rit encore et l'Auror lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Rémus les couvait du regard et les écoutait depuis son fauteuil.

\- Je disais donc : quand j'étais petit, je devais avoir tout juste quatre ans peut-être, un sorcier sombre fit son apparition. On appelle « sorcier sombre » les sorciers qui pratiquent la magie noire, la magie qui fait du mal.

Harry se tenait sur les genoux de Kingsley et écoutait avec attention.

\- Il y a toujours eu des pratiquants de la magie noire, mais la plupart du temps, ils restent discrets car elle est interdite. Seulement, de temps en temps, un sorcier plus puissant tente d'imposer son retour à la légalité.

\- Ce qui est légal, c'est ce qui est autorisé par la loi, intervint Rémus. Ce qui est illégal, c'est le contraire, c'est interdit par la loi et punissable. La loi permet de connaître tes droits et tes devoirs. Lorsque tu nais dans un pays et vis, tu dois respecter sa loi. C'est un peu compliqué, nous reverrons ça plus tard.

L'enfant acquiesça et se tourna de nouveau vers le conteur du soir.

\- Ce sorcier sombre, reprit Kingsley, se faisait appeler Voldemort. C'était un sorcier très puissant qui connaissait beaucoup de magie et qui était très doué pour la manier. Il a peu à peu rassemblé du monde autour de lui. Il appelait ses hommes les Mangemorts.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les termes de vol-de-mort et de mange-mort étaient très étranges. S'en apercevant, l'Auror expliqua :

\- Voldemort et ses hommes étaient très violents et ont tué beaucoup de monde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'étaient des hommes haineux, xénophobes et qui avaient peur de mourir. Ils étaient méchants par plaisir, aimaient voir les autres souffrir, mais indépendamment de ça, je suis persuadé qu'ils n'ont jamais connu le bonheur et particulièrement Voldemort.

Harry restait silencieux, il ne comprenait pas tout, mais le peu qu'il saisissait lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il avait un peu peur et se lova volontiers contre son tuteur. Celui-ci le serra plus dans ses bras.

\- Une dizaine d'années plus tard, Rémus venait d'entrer à Poudlard et moi de la quitter, la guerre devint officielle. Les attaques étaient de plus en plus grandes et touchaient de plus en plus de monde. Plusieurs peuples et créatures magiques, brimés par les sorciers car considérés à tort de nature sombres, se sont peu à peu joints à lui. Ses rangs grossirent et les attaques prirent encore de l'ampleur.

Rémus surveillait attentivement l'enfant. Il espérait que Harry comprenait le principal, mais qu'il ne serait pas mal face à ce petit cours d'histoire.

\- Finalement le ministère a mobilisé les Aurors pour les arrêter et Albus a constitué une Résistance qui luttait à ses côtés dans l'ombre.

\- Tu t'es battu toi ?

Harry avait bien enregistré le métier de son tuteur et il craignait pour lui.

\- Oui, répondit Kingsley. Mais c'était il y a longtemps, Tiny, d'accord ? C'est fini depuis très longtemps et tout va bien.

Kingsley jeta un œil à Rémus. Son ami hocha la tête pour lui dire de poursuivre, alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

\- Entre le moment où Rémus quitta Poudlard et ta naissance, il ne se déroula que deux ans et quelques mois. Je t'ai déjà expliqué ce qu'était les mois et les années, tu te souviens ?

Harry acquiesça et récita sa leçon, apprise il y a quelques jours lors d'un repas :

\- Dans une année il y a douze mois, dans un mois il y a entre vingt-huit et trente-et-un jours, dans un jour il y a vingt-quatre heures. Chaque jour le soleil se lève et se couche une fois et il y a la nuit entre deux jours. Une année dure quatre saisons, les saisons sont les périodes froides et chaudes et celles qu'il y a entre les deux.

L'enfant prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit :

\- Aujourd'hui nous sommes en hiver, c'est la période froide, au mois de janvier, un mois qui a euh … Trente-et-un jours et l'année vient juste de commencer. Nous sommes le lundi vingt-sept, le premier jour de la semaine. Une semaine ça dure sept jours : il y a le lundi, le mercredi, le … euh. Non. Le mardi, puis le mercredi, le jeudi et le vendredi. Ce sont les cinq jours de travail. Et enfin il y a le samedi et le dimanche, jours de week-end où on se repose.

\- C'est très bien, Tiny, le félicita Rémus.

Et Kingsley le serra dans ses bras un peu plus fortement, le temps d'un instant, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Bien, pendant ces deux années, beaucoup de Mange-morts furent emprisonnés ou tués. C'était une période où les gens avaient peur, une paranoïa régnait partout et plus personne n'avait confiance en personne. Tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde. On craignait les traîtres et même les amis n'étaient plus toujours les bienvenus.

Harry s'était de nouveau tendu dans ses bras, alors l'Auror fut plus prompt à finir son récit :

\- Tu avais un an quand ta maison a été attaquée. Tes parents humains se battaient aussi contre Voldemort, ils faisaient partie de la Résistance montée par Albus. C'étaient d'excellents combattants.

\- Ils étaient des amis formidables … murmura Rémus.

Harry l'entendit et vit qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Aussitôt, il descendit des genoux de Kingsley et se dirigea vers lui afin de monter sur les siens. Perché dessus, il glissa son nez dans le cou de son nouveau porteur. Après une seconde d'hésitation, ses premiers instincts lui revinrent et il cessa de lutter. Il se mit donc à léchouiller d'abord le menton puis la commissure des lèvres de Rémus, dans un geste qui se voulait hautement réconfortant.

Le loup-garou sourit. Malgré tous les efforts fournis par l'enfant et ses professeurs, il gardait toujours quelques vieux réflexes de renard. Il le serra contre lui et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça va, Tiny. Je suis un peu triste de penser à eux, mais ça va. Merci.

Kingsley, soucieux du bien-être de son ami, hésita à continuer, mais Rémus lui fit un signe de la main alors il termina :

\- Voldemort a attaqué ta maison le trente-et-un du mois d'octobre, jour de la fête d'Halloween. Ton père a essayé de l'arrêter, mais Voldemort était trop fort et il a perdu le duel. Ta mère aussi s'est dressée contre lui, elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu puisses vivre. Après cette nuit, tu étais le seul survivant. Voldemort a disparu et la guerre s'est achevée.

Kingsley avait volontairement évincé les mots « mort » ou « tué » de son récit, pour que l'idée soit un peu plus douce à passer, mais c'était délicat. Harry était encore jeune et sa perception de la mort était différente, il ne savait pas comment il allait prendre les choses.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry était, en fait, extrêmement perplexe.

\- Personne ne sait, Tiny. Albus suppose que c'est un grand pouvoir qui fut mis à l'œuvre. Ta mère, par son sacrifice, aurait activé une ancienne magie de l'amour qui t'aurait sauvé. Il a ses raisons de croire que Voldemort a bien tenté de te tuer, mais que son sort s'est retourné contre lui. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun témoin, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

\- C'est la version officielle, celle qui a été rapportée dans les journaux, lui indiqua Rémus. Les gens croient en cette histoire et tu es devenu célèbre. Le monde sorcier t'a dressé en héros et t'appelle le « Survivant » ou « Celui-qui-a-vaincu ». Il faut que tu t'attendes à être reconnu partout où tu vas.

Voulant tout de même que les choses soient claires, Rémus posa finalement les mots sur la situation :

\- Je sais que c'est paradoxal, mais ce jour où tes parents humains sont morts, les sorciers, eux, ont fêté la fin de la guerre.

Kingsley attendit un instant, mais Harry ne réagissant pas, il prit une grande inspiration et conclut :

\- Ce sorcier sombre qui avait pris le nom de Voldemort … Son vrai nom c'était Tom Jedusor.

Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de l'enfant. Harry le fixait, son visage impassible. L'Auror se demanda s'il avait tout compris, ou suffisamment pour voir là où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu te souviens de l'histoire de Tom ? Demanda doucement Rémus en caressant ses bras du bout des doigts.

Harry ne réagit pas. Une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête. Les informations tournaient comme dans un ouragan, il n'en saisissait pas toujours le sens, mais il pensait que le principal était plutôt clair. Un homme méchant avait tué ses parents humains, un ancien enfant malheureux qui n'avait jamais eu de chance. Les sorciers lui attribuaient, à lui, la défaite de ce vilain qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour et qui avait traumatisé le monde pendant trop d'années parce que, lui, sa mère l'avait aimé.

N'y tenant plus, Rémus se leva avec l'enfant dans les bras.

\- Il est l'heure d'aller dormir, Tiny.

.

Rémus passa un long moment à coucher Harry. Longtemps, il le berça en lui murmurant des mots d'amours. L'enfant finit par tomber de sommeil dans ses bras. Alors, seulement, il le coucha. Il le glissa sous ses couvertures, le borda, lui glissa son doudou sous le bras et l'embrassa avant de quitter la chambre.

En bas, Kingsley n'avait pas bougé. Rémus affichait toujours un air sombre lorsqu'il descendit. Son ami avait sorti deux verres et servit du whisky pur-feu.

Pour ne pas s'appesantir sur les propos précédents qui ne manqueraient pas de faire perpétuer cette mauvaise ambiance, Kingsley entama un sujet plus léger :

\- Et ce rendez-vous, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que ça avait donné ?

Rémus soupira et raconta son après-midi. Assurément, ça lui remonta le moral. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une tout autre manière.

\- C'est assez fou tous ces livres pour les enfants ! Certains sont vraiment magnifiques et leurs histoires merveilleuses.

Kingsley sourit à l'enthousiasme de son ami.

\- Il m'en a montré un, c'était une véritable œuvre d'art !

L'Auror gloussa.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

Son ami rit franchement.

\- Je te jure que je ne me moque pas, mais tu es tellement beau lorsque tu dégages tant de bonne humeur !

Rémus rougit franchement à cette remarque.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi !

\- Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mais tu sais qu'il existe aussi des livres pour enfants dans le monde sorcier ?

\- Ah ?

Ravi de changer de sujet, Rémus s'infiltra dans la brèche.

\- Oui, les livres pour enfants sorciers s'animent et illustrent l'histoire que tu racontes en direct.

\- Comme les tableaux ?

\- Non, les personnages et le décor se projettent un peu comme l'image des fantômes …

\- Un genre d'hologramme ? Demanda Rémus.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un hologramme.

\- C'est pas grave, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais donc quand tu achètes un livre et il peut raconter toutes les histoires ?

\- Non ! Les personnages et décors sont fixés par ouvrage, mais ils s'animent lorsque tu lis l'histoire. En revanche, ce qui est assez drôle, c'est de raconter des bêtises. Les personnages continuent de mimer ce que tu dis alors que l'histoire dévie complètement …

Kingsley paraissait euphorique à raconter une anecdote de son enfance dans laquelle sa mère lisait initialement une histoire de petits lutins et où s'était ajouté un ourson en tutu et un Hippogriffe pirate.

.

Les deux hommes étaient allés se coucher tard ce soir-là. Ils avaient profité d'un temps ensemble de complicité pendant lequel ils avaient partagé sur mille et un sujets.

Ils étaient au lit depuis une heure à peine, lorsque Kingsley fut réveillé par un petit bruit. Encore ensommeillé, il tendit l'oreille et fronça les sourcils. Le bruit se répéta encore, très faible. Il se dressa sur ses coudes et se concentra. Il lui semblait que ça provenait de la pièce d'à côté. Il lui fallut une autre seconde pour se rappeler que cette pièce était la chambre de Harry. Aussitôt, il se leva et fila voir ce que pouvait être ce bruit.

La chambre d'enfant était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il pouvait déceler la forme allongée dans le petit lit. C'est de là que venait le bruit qu'il pouvait désormais identifier comme un infime gémissement. Il s'avança prudemment, ne voyant pas suffisamment bien pour voir ou manquer un jouet qui pourrait traîner au sol.

Atteignant le lit, il se pencha dessus et, à tâtons, chercha les épaules de l'enfant. Quand il les trouva, il les secoua légèrement en l'appelant.

\- Harry … Harry ! Réveille-toi, tout va bien. C'est un cauchemar.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes. Kingsley le prit aussitôt dans ses bras et s'assit sur le lit.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. C'est fini. Là, ça va, bonhomme.

L'enfant renifla plusieurs fois et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule. L'Auror passa et repassa une main sur son dos, tandis que l'autre le serrait contre lui.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Harry se décolla du corps massif de son porteur, ses deux mains cramponnées à lui comme il pouvait. Il faut dire que Kingsley dormait en caleçon alors, hormis sa peau nue, l'enfant n'avait rien à quoi se raccrocher.

L'homme passa une main sur son visage pour effacer les larmes qui mouillaient encore ses joues.

\- Dis-moi tout, lui murmura-t-il.

Harry renifla une dernière fois avant de baragouiner quelques mots desquels Kingsley distingua « lumière verte », « cri » et « yeux rouges ». Autant dire qu'il n'eut pas besoin de plus pour saisir de quoi avait rêvé l'enfant.

\- Oh, Harry. C'est de parler de tes parents qui t'a secoué, nous aurions du nous en douter. Pardonne-nous, c'est fini maintenant.

Il le reprit contre lui et lui murmura des mots réconfortants, lui confiant qu'il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir des cauchemars de temps en temps. En parler faisait toujours du bien et qu'il ne fallait qu'il hésite lui-même à leur en parler, à Rémus et lui, s'il voulait discuter de n'importe quoi.

Après un gros câlin et une petite chanson berçante, Harry se rendormit dans les bras de son tuteur et Kingsley put le recoucher, veillant un instant sur son bon sommeil. Comme la respiration du petit se fit profonde, l'Auror choyant jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son pupille avant d'aller se recoucher à son tour.

.

* * *

 _J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _À bientôt !_


	65. Chapter 65

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour les reviews et encouragements ! J'espère que vous passez une bonne fin d'année ! Perso, j'ai eu de la famille chez moi toute la semaine, c'était super, mais du coup j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire …_

 _J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira ! Certains devraient apprécier ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 64**

 _._

Rémus se réveilla tôt ce matin-là. Il ne savait pourquoi, un bruit l'avait fait sursauter et il n'avait pu se rendormir. Il s'était alors levé, constatant que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il faut dire qu'un 28 janvier, l'astre ne pointerait son nez que dans une bonne heure et demi, vers 8h30. Cependant, une réponse lui apparut lorsqu'il remarqua une lettre posée sur la table. Elle devait avoir été déposée par un hibou peu avant, créant le bruit responsable de son réveil prématuré.

Il faillit ne pas s'en occuper tout de suite, préférant finir son chocolat et émerger tranquillement, mais du coin de l'œil, quelque chose retint son attention. Il y avait le sceau du ministère sur le cachet. Fronçant les sourcils, il se saisit du pli et s'assit. Il passa bien une minute à contempler l'enveloppe, tentant de deviner ce qu'elle contenait.

Quand il en eut marre de tourner en rond et voulut avoir une réponse, il la décacheta et l'ouvrit. Il parcourut les quelques lignes et blanchit. S'il n'avait pas déjà eu les fesses sur une chaise, il était certain qu'il se serait fait mal en tombant.

Ce fut ainsi que le trouva Harry. L'enfant l'avait entendu se lever, ce qui lui arrivait parfois, mais le silence qui avait suivi l'avait plus intrigué que les petits bruits que son tuteur faisait habituellement. Encore un peu troublé par ses cauchemars, l'enfant avança craintif, ne sachant ce qui allait l'attendre auprès de Rémus.

\- Moony ?

La petite voix sortit l'homme de sa torpeur, mais c'est dans un état second qu'il se retourna. Il offrit un sourire quelque peu absent à l'enfant et se leva pour préparer machinalement son petit déjeuner. Harry, sentant que Rémus n'était pas dans son état normal, resta silencieux et prit sur lui pour ne pas partager son propre mal aise.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, Kingsley les rejoignit. Il fut étonné de trouver ses deux colocataires debout de si bonne heure.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes tombés du lit ?

Il n'eut que deux regards hagards en réponse et pressentit une ambiance particulière.

\- Je peux sortir ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Kingsley ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de lui demander si tout allait bien, mais fut interrompu par Rémus qui répondit par l'affirmative, sans aucun mot de plus. Le petit n'hésita pas une seconde et fila.

L'Auror s'installa alors aux côtés de son ami et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Harry a fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

Voyant que Rémus ne réagissait pas, il commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Rem ? Rem ?

Le loup-garou sursauta et finit par relever les yeux. Toujours sans aucun mot, il lui tendit la lettre. Kingsley s'en saisit et la lut. C'était un avis officiel du ministère informant son ami de la suite de l'affaire concernant les enquêtes contre les enfermements et relaxions abusives des Mangemorts dans les années 1970. Dans le lot, l'annonce du procès à venir de Sirius Black était donné pour la semaine prochaine.

.

Harry avait fui dans les couloirs. Il avait veillé à s'habiller correctement avant de partir. Ce jour-là, il avait la tête pleine et ne voulait pas être confronté aux immanquables questions de ses tuteurs sur son état d'esprit. Il avait donc profité du fait que Moony ne soit pas bien réveillé. Il avait failli être intercepté par Ley, mais avait été plus rapide.

Maintenant, il parcourait les couloirs, croisant un petit groupe d'élève de temps en temps. Depuis qu'il portait un ensemble sorcier, il passait plus facilement inaperçu dans l'école et ressemblait à n'importe quel autre occupant du château.

Il déambulait, sans destination précise. D'abord perdu dans ses pensées, puis captant de-ci de-là des conversations futiles. Parfois elles portaient sur les cours, parfois sur une histoire de petit-copain. Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas impoli de dire d'un ami qu'il était petit. Il avait commencé à saisir quelques conventions sociales et il lui semblait que ce genre de remarque pouvait être désobligeante.

Soudain, il rencontra une odeur qu'il avait déjà rencontrée. Elle n'était pas mauvaise en soi, mais était associée à un homme qui lui faisait du mal, le sorcier au turban. Pour l'éviter, il accéléra le pas et prit un autre couloir. Là il tomba sur un duo qu'il connaissait aussi et qui lui était beaucoup plus sympathique.

\- Bonjour Harry, fit l'un des deux jeunes hommes qui avançaient vers lui.

\- Bonjour Sean, bonjour Anthony, répondit l'enfant.

\- Content que tu te souviennes de nous, sourit l'autre jeune homme.

Harry pencha sa tête de côté. Évidemment qu'il se souvenait, les deux garçons l'avaient aidé à faire un homme en neige.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Hum, je marche, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Malfoy ?

Le petit brun mit une seconde à comprendre.

\- Oh ! Drago ? Non, il a cours. Ce matin c'est Moony qui doit m'instruire, mais je commence plus tard.

\- Tu en as de la chance ! Lança Sean en soupirant.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, ingénu.

\- Toi, tu n'as pas encore à te préoccuper de bien faire tes devoirs, à penser à ton avenir, d'impératifs pour ta vie future … énonça Anthony en faisant un moulinet avec sa main. Et encore ! Je ne suis pas préfet en chef, moi ! Ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à son ami. Tu as encore le temps !

Harry les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

\- Le temps pour quoi ?

\- Pour entrer dans le monde des adultes ! Faire des bonhommes de neige … Si tu savais comme je vous envie …

\- Qui ? Demanda l'enfant incertain.

\- Les enfants, répondit Sean avec un sourire mi-triste, mi-nostalgique qui se voulait complice. Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de trouver un travail, gagner de l'argent pour vivre, acheter une maison, se nourrir, nourrir sa famille … Vous, les enfants, pouvez encore profiter de la vie sans se soucier de tout ça ! Et c'est tant mieux, j'ai profité de mon enfance, mais le temps passe trop vite.

Les trois garçons discutèrent encore un peu, mais les deux septième-année devaient rejoindre leur salle de cours et durent abandonner Harry. Ce dernier était un peu déboussolé et c'est la tête encore plus pleine qu'à son départ qu'il reprit le chemin de son lieu de résidence.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends votre retour avec impatience !_

 _À bientôt !_


	66. Chapter 66

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour les reviews et encouragements ! Cependant, voilà 5 chapitres que le nombre de messages baisse (passant de 21 à 14 ces trois derniers chapitres, même si je sais que certain ne commentent pas systématiquement, ce n'est pas un reproche), pourtant, le taux de consultation de ma fiction n'a jamais été si haut, y-a-t-il une raison ? J'aimerai avoir de francs retours sur mon travail, j'ai toujours été ouverte aux critiques constructives et bien que j'aie un certain style et un squelette bien défini pour l'écriture de cette histoire, peut-être avez-vous de bonnes remarques à faire dessus._

 _Oh ! On m'a gentiment reproché de ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt que j'avais d'autres fictions à mon actif … C'est effectivement le cas, dont une qui est en cours, en parallèle à celle-ci, et qui s'appelle « Endoctrinement ». Si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon profil et consulter mes autres petites histoires !_

 _Oui, c'est encore un petit chapitre, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine et je préfère prévenir aussi qu'il en sera de même pour les 3 semaines à venir (c'est donc aussi valable pour_ _« Endoctrinement »). Je serais en stage et il promet d'être très fatigant et me demandera beaucoup de travail. J'essaierai tout de même de poster un petit chapitre par semaine, comme j'en ai l'habitude :)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 66**

 _._

\- Tu sembles me prêter un pouvoir que je ne possède pas, Rémus. Mais j'accepte de faire mon possible pour que vérité soit révélée. Je serai l'avocat de Sirius lors de son procès lundi prochain.

\- Merci Albus.

Rémus quitta le bureau du directeur et rejoignit son appartement l'esprit encore préoccupé. Cette histoire parasitait toutes ses pensées. Il avait un cours à donner et il espérait que Harry serait déjà revenu, il n'avait pas cœur à parcourir le château maintenant. La séance du jour lui serait suffisante.

Pour cette matinée, Rémus avait prévu un peu d'exercice. L'éducation physique était, après tout, constituante d'une bonne santé et d'une bonne intégration dans la société, tant pour l'hygiène du corps que pour l'estime de soi, et tant d'autres choses si bénéfiques. Il lui était rapidement apparu que ce serait un enseignement incontournable. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas proposer de sports collectifs, pas encore, mais tout un panel d'exercices individuels lui étaient déjà ouverts.

Une fois son pupille retrouvé, ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle sur Demande, merveilleuse pièce qui avait la faculté de prendre la forme souhaitée, qu'elles qu'en soient les propriétés. Encore fallait-il savoir où elle se trouvait. Mystère qu'avait élucidé Rémus avec ses camarades les Maraudeurs dans leur jeunesse. Cette pièce offrait une multitude de possibilités très opportunes pour Harry et lui, surtout en cette saison pendant laquelle courir dehors n'était pas des plus aisé.

Suer et se concentrer sur des mouvements précis et souvent répétitifs leurs aéra la tête à tous les deux.

.

La semaine fut étrange au pied de la tour Serdaigle. Rémus et Harry avaient tous les deux un comportement inhabituel. Le premier semblait se ronger les sangs et était constamment perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que le second fuyait leur foyer dès qu'il le pouvait, passant tout son temps dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Kingsley, lui, ne pouvait qu'observer de loin les états d'âme de son ami et de son pupille. Il avait bien tenté d'entamer une conversation avec eux, mais Harry esquivait toujours habilement et Rémus se terrait dans le silence.

Ce fut pire encore au petit matin du lundi 3 février, jour du procès de Sirius Black. Bien que le procès se déroule en huis-clos, tous les quotidiens traitaient le sujet avec des gros titres plus accrocheurs les uns que les autres. « UN INNONCENT A AZKABAN ? », « SIRIUS BLACK ENFIN JUGE », «LA JUSTICE COMPROMISE », « UN MANGEMORT BIENTOT LIBERE ? », tous les points de vue étaient exprimés, mais aucun ne détenait d'informations récentes, ressassant des faits anciens de 10 ans, sortant des biographies et généalogies vues et revues, théorisant et extrapolant des élucubrations abracadabrantesques.

Rien pour apaiser les nerfs de Rémus qui creusait une tranchée dans le salon de son appartement. Kingsley était parti travailler, comme d'habitude, Harry vaquait quelque part dans l'école, Rémus lui ayant sa matinée de libre, totalement incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose.

Mille pensées traversaient l'esprit du loup-garou. Il avait peur du retour de son ami et l'appréhendait autant qu'il l'attendait. Évidemment, il avait hâte de le revoir, Sirius avait été son meilleur ami et ils avaient tant de souvenirs heureux avec lui. Cependant, aujourd'hui de nouveaux paramètres rentraient en compte et il craignait leurs retrouvailles. D'abord parce qu'à leur dernière rencontre, ils étaient en guerre et l'ambiance était froide et suspicieuse. Ensuite, maintenant il y avait Harry.

.

Au ministère, Kingsley était obligé de jouer des coudes pour progresser à travers la foule. Le monde sorcier était en ébullition. Nombreuses avaient été les vendettas au sortir de la guerre, à tort et à travers tout le monde avait suspecté ses voisins, personne n'était innocent et les accusations avaient été innombrables. Beaucoup, justifiées, mais trop sur de simples allégations.

Des centaines de sorciers et sorcières avaient été mis sous surveillance, avaient reçu des amendes ou avaient été emprisonnés dans de petites prisons du Royaume pour collaboration avec les Mangemorts. Mais, une cinquantaine d'hommes et de femmes accusés à l'époque d'actes Mangemoresques avaient été directement enfermés à Azkaban. Parmi eux se trouvaient peut-être des innocents.

La directrice du département de la justice, Madame Bones avait fait un travail d'orfèvre. Elle avait minutieusement épluché tous les témoignages de l'époque afin de trouver des indices. Et aujourd'hui était le début d'une série de soixante-dix procès d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient été enfermés ou relaxés sans jugements dans les années 1970, afin de déterminer une bonne fois pour toute qui avait véritablement été Mangemort.

Les distributeurs journaux, vendeurs et crieurs faisaient du bruit dans le grand hall du ministère. Chacun mettait en avant la quantité d'informations qu'il avait plus que les autres. Les employés du ministère grouillaient à leurs activités, mais une multitude d'individus venant faire des réclamations semblaient s'être rassemblés ici. Certains criaient au scandale, d'autre hurlaient l'innocence d'un proche, des enfants et femmes pleuraient bruyamment, une cohorte manifestait contre la libération de quelques figures emblématiques Mangemorts et d'autres encore venaient témoigner pour ou contre certains noms.

Kingsley sut que cette journée ne serait pas très efficiente dans son travail. Il sentait déjà venir la fatigue et déjà quelques-uns de ses collègues étaient appelés à faire régner le calme. Son chef semblait craindre des débordements.

À raison. La journée de l'Auror fut épuisante et il fut bien heureux de rentrer chez lui, ne dépassant pas d'une minute son horaire de travail.

Lorsqu'il franchit les flammes et atterrit dans son salon, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec Albus.

\- Bonsoir, fit-il quelque peu étonné.

Avant de se souvenir que le directeur de Poudlard devait être là en qualité d'avocat de Sirius et qu'il devait être venu rapporter le résultat du procès. Aussitôt, il chercha des yeux Rémus et Harry. Le second n'était nulle part en vue, mais le premier était avachi sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Il en fut inquiet.

\- Le procès ne s'est pas bien passé ? Ne me dites-pas que vous n'avez pas réussi à l'innocenter !

\- Si, s'empressa de le rassurer le vieil homme. Cependant, il n'est pas encore libre …

\- Comment ça ? L'interrompit Kingsley, avide de réponses.

\- Il va d'abord passer un séjour à l'hôpital pour faire quelques tests. Une petite escouade d'Aurors et de Médicomages est venue le chercher et l'a escorté à Sainte-Mangouste. Le Magenmagot a estimé préférable qu'une étude sur son état de santé, tant psychologique que physique, soit faite avant sa remise en liberté totale.

Kingsley acquiesça, en accord avec la prescription. Ça lui semblait être la moindre des choses après un passage de 10 ans dans la prison la plus horrible du monde sorcier. D'autant plus qu'il en allait de la sécurité de Harry.

\- Mais Sirius a été reconnu innocent des crimes qui lui avaient été reprochés. Peter prendra sa place à Azkaban dès ce soir.

Il en avait oublié le véritable traître, heureusement, ce dernier allait être transféré à sa juste place et cesserait d'être une menace pour la société.

Après les salutations d'usage, Albus rejoignit son bureau et ses occupations, tandis que Kingsley s'asseyait auprès de Rémus.

\- Rem ? Demanda prudemment l'Auror, posant sa main sur son dos.

\- Ça va, Ley. Il faut juste que je remette tout ça dans l'ordre, lui souffla son ami en retour.

Kingsley acquiesça et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son épaule puis le tira à lui pour lui offrir une étreinte réconfortante. Il était là pour lui et Rémus le savait. Il avait juste le besoin de se dire qu'il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter, ça ne ferait pas accélérer les choses. Comme le dirait Newt Scamander : « S'inquiéter, c'est souffrir deux fois » *.

.

* Réplique du film « Les animaux fantastiques »

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours :)_

 _À bientôt !_


	67. Chapter 67

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à le pondre, mais voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est plus long que la moyenne, deux fois plus que les deux derniers publiés, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Attention aux petits cœurs tout mous ;) Vous êtes prévenus !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements sur le précédent chapitre !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 67**

 _._

Une autre semaine encore plus bizarre s'écoula. Depuis la libération de Sirius, les multiples procès défrayèrent la chronique. Rémus avait décidé de ne plus lire aucun d'entre eux après qu'il y ait lu que Lucius Malfoy avait été lavé de tout soupçon, encore une fois. Sûrement une histoire de pot-de-vin bien cachée. Ainsi, la tension dans le monde magique restait haute, mais quand une partie de la population se soulevait et réclamait des réformes, l'autre se lassait déjà et retournait dans sa routine quotidienne.

Les collègues de Kingsley étaient toujours mobilisés pour optimiser la sécurité à l'intérieur du Ministère et seul le hall était accessible au grand public. Il fallait à présent avoir un pass ou un rendez-vous urgent pour emprunter les ascenseurs, des groupes de manifestants s'agglutinant toujours devant la Fontaine de la Fraternité.

Après l'annonce de l'innocence de Sirius Black, le premier ministre Fudge avait été mis sur la sellette. Il n'était ministre que depuis un an, mais, malheureusement, sa prédécesseure n'était plus vivante pour accuser les pots cassés et la population voulait un coupable. Le problème étant que Fudge n'était qu'un benêt mal-assuré qui n'était là que pour le pouvoir et le prestige du poste. D'autres tiraient les ficelles en arrière-plan et parmi eux des personnalités aussi différentes que Albus Dumbledore ou, justement, Lucius Malfoy.

.

Harry sortait tout juste d'un cours de Moony qui avait fait suite à un autre de Filius. Il avait la tête pleine et les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il savait que, bientôt, les jumeaux allaient arriver et il avait hâte. Il n'en pouvait plus de l'ambiance qui régnait dans l'appartement. Kingsley rentrait épuisé de ses journées au ministère et, malgré tous ses efforts, il passait moins de temps avec lui. Quant à Rémus, il semblait constamment absent. Même pendant ses leçons, il n'était pas vraiment là.

L'enfant attendait l'arrivée de ses amis sur le pas de la porte, assis à même le sol. Parfois quelques Serdaigle passaient devant lui, mais peu le remarquaient.

Ce ne fut qu'une poignée de minutes plus tard que les deux rouquins firent leur apparition.

\- Hé Tinypaw !

Harry se releva aussitôt et son visage se transforma.

\- Fred !

\- Salut Tiny !

\- George !

L'enfant fonça sur eux et plongea dans leur étreinte, la première de la journée. Depuis une semaine, rares étaient devenus les moments de tendresse. Heureusement, Harry arrivait à voir ses amis au moins quelques minutes par jour.

\- Tu as combien de temps ? Demanda George.

Harry haussa les épaules. Le temps et son écoulement était encore un concept difficile pour lui. Il ne réussissait pas toujours à correctement faire la conversion minutes-heures et la lecture de l'horloge était encore un peu aléatoire.

\- J'ai plus de cours aujourd'hui, déclara le petit brun.

\- Donc nous avons deux heures avant le repas dans la Grande Salle. Eh bien, c'est largement suffisant pour bien s'amuser !

Harry leur offrit un immense sourire et ils partirent tous les trois, bras dessus, bras dessous, dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche d'une occupation ludique et, pourquoi pas, espiègle.

\- Deux heures, est-ce que tu crois que ça suffit à explorer les cachots ? Demanda George à son frère.

\- On dit qu'ils se transforment continuellement, ne laissant passer que les Serpentard !

\- Ça te dit Tiny ?

\- Oui !

Ainsi, les trois compères se dirigèrent hilares vers les sous-sols de l'école. Il y faisait incroyablement froid et humide, mais Harry, seulement vêtu d'un pull par-dessus son polo, ne semblait pas en souffrir. Ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux qui grelottaient, malgré leurs écharpes remontées jusqu'au nez.

Harry le remarqua et leur dit :

 _\- Calidum_ , il faut dire _Calidum_!

Fred haussa un sourcil et fronça le nez.

\- Que dis-tu, Tiny ?

\- C'est le sort pour réchauffer. C'est Moony qui l'a appris à Drago. Moony, il a toujours peur que j'aie froid alors que c'est toujours Drago qui s'en sert.

George pouffa, mais s'empressa de prononcer le sort. Fred soupira de bien-être et l'appliqua à son tour à son frère. Ils s'ébrouèrent tous les deux, remercièrent leur ami et progressèrent encore plus dans les cachots.

Après plusieurs coudes passés, les jumeaux durent user d'un _Lumos_ pour s'éclairer tant l'obscurité gagnait de terrain sur la faible lumière des torches. Torches qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de Poudlard.

Ils ne savaient depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, discutant de tout et de rien, c'était devenu naturel pour eux, quand ils arrivèrent devant un cul de sac.

\- Oh non, nous avons fait tout ce chemin pour rien, se plaignit George avec un air boudeur très largement exagéré.

\- En même temps, tu t'attendais à quoi ? L'interrogea Fred en s'accoudant à l'épaule de son jumeau, un sourcil haussé et l'air blasé.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aurais … Tiny ?

George s'était interrompu en voyant Harry se métamorphoser en renardeau. La petite boule de poils reniflait à présent le couloir et semblait avoir flairé quelque chose.

\- Tiny ? Répéta Fred.

Harry semblait concentré sur sa piste et ne se retransforma pas pour répondre. Il s'avança, au contraire, plus encore dans le fond de l'impasse. Les jumeaux le suivirent, intrigués. Là Harry reprit forme humaine.

\- Il y a une ouverture, j'en suis presque sûr. Il y a une odeur qui s'échappe de ce mur et je sens un … hum. Un peu comme du vent sortir.

Fred s'approcha et tendit la main pour prospecter la pierre.

\- Tu as raison, Tiny. Il y a un filet d'air qui passe là.

Il désigna une ligne verticale qui longeait le bord du mur, presque à l'angle. Son frère vint à ses côtés et commença à tâter les pierres dans l'espoir d'activer un mécanisme quelconque pouvant révéler une ouverture.

Et tout le monde s'y mit. Harry tâtait les pierres basses tandis que les jumeaux se chargeaient des plus hautes, mais rien ne se passa et les garçons durent bien avouer qu'ils ne résoudraient rien ce jour.

\- Eh bien, voilà un mystère de plus dans ce château, soupira Fred un peu contrarié, mais tout de même heureux d'avoir mis le doigt sur un phénomène inconnu de plus.

Il devait penser à demander à Moony de leur montrer la carte des Maraudeurs pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un passage ici, bien qu'à son souvenir ce ne soit pas le cas.

Les garçons se retournèrent et rebroussèrent chemin.

\- Au fait, Tiny, quelle était l'odeur que tu as sentie ?

\- Je sais pas, ça ressemble à plusieurs choses, mais je connais pas l'odeur. On dirait un peu comme euh … je ne sais pas comment dire. Les renards quand nous mangeons, il reste les os.

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent étonnés et l'un d'eux s'exclama :

\- Bien sûr, personne ne mange les os !

\- Mais si ! Répliqua Harry. Il y a pleins d'animaux qui mangent les os, mais après ils … euh.

\- Ils recrachent ?

\- Régurgitent ? Proposèrent les deux frères.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Et …

\- Ok ok ! Je veux pas en savoir plus, l'interrompit encore Fred avec une mine dégoûtée. On a compris, y a des animaux qui régurgitent les os. C'est ça que tu as senti ?

\- Un peu, mais aussi de l'eau sale.

Les jumeaux affichèrent une moue pensive.

\- Hum, en même temps on est dans les cachots, fit remarquer George.

\- Mmm oui … pas faux, reconnu son frère.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules et tous les trois continuèrent leur route. Jusqu'à ce que le petit brun s'arrête de nouveau.

\- On n'est pas passé par là tout à l'heure, affirma-t-il.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Fred.

\- Il n'y a plus notre odeur, depuis tout à l'heure je suis notre odeur, mais là, je ne la sens plus.

\- Crotte de Strangulot ! Jura George.

\- Et nous qui comptions sur toi pour ne pas se perdre, voilà que Poudlard se joue de nous !

Les deux frères soupirèrent fortement. Fred lança un _Tempus_ et découvrit l'heure tardive.

\- Il nous reste à peine une demi-heure avant le repas.

\- Je crois qu'on n'y sera jamais, répondit son frère sans être plus préoccupé que ça.

Puis ils se tournèrent vers le plus jeune du groupe, le plus susceptible d'être embêté par ce retard. Cependant, Harry voyait les choses autrement. Puisque, de toute façon, Moony ne s'occupait pas de lui et qu'il ne s'apercevrait peut-être même pas de son absence, Harry s'en fichait. Il en serait peut-être autrement pour Ley, mais peu lui importait. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer et de subir à nouveau la mauvaise ambiance des lieux. Il en avait vraiment marre.

Alors, pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules et fit mine de continuer à marcher. Seulement, les jumeaux ne laissèrent pas passer cette non-réponse. Et pas simplement pour la promesse qu'ils avaient fait au tuteur de leur ami.

\- Tiny.

Harry s'arrêta sans se retourner et soupira. Les deux frères le rattrapèrent et, posant chacun une main sur ses épaules, l'interrogèrent du regard.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda George après plusieurs secondes de silence.

\- On a bien vu que tu n'avais pas très bonne mine cette semaine.

\- Mais quand t'es avec nous, ça va.

\- Par contre, dès qu'on prend le chemin du retour, ton visage s'affaisse.

\- Et là encore, tu nous prouves que, décidément, quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Alors, dis-nous. Tu peux bien nous parler à nous.

\- Nous ne dirons rien à personne.

\- Juré, finirent-ils ensemble.

Harry les regarda tour à tour et soupira encore. Il baissa la tête, hésitant. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment le leur dire. Oui, il avait besoin d'en parler et il n'aurait jamais eu de doute avec son père, il ne se serait sûrement jamais posé la question. Seulement, son père n'était plus là et Moony, qui l'avait en quelques sortes remplacé dans son rôle, l'avait abandonné ces dernières semaines.

Fred se pencha et plongea son regard dans celui de son jeune ami pour constater que ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau.

\- Hé ! Tiny …

Harry fondit en larme et les jumeaux durent réceptionner un petit corps tout mou qui lâchait prise. L'enfant tremblait, ses épaules se secouaient de sanglots et de petits couinements s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

\- Tiny, explique-nous, ça ira mieux après, souffla George.

\- C'est toujours ce que nous dis maman, avoua Fred.

Harry les regarda la mine défaite. George s'agenouilla et l'invita à s'asseoir devant lui. Son frère suivit le mouvement et étreignit leur petit ami en pleurs.

\- J'ai peur, murmura-t-il.

Tous les deux avaient bien sûr connaissance de l'actualité. Ils lisaient les journaux et tout Poudlard parlait des procès en cours. Beaucoup de Serpentard faisaient profil bas tandis que certains Poufsouffle et Gryyffondor clamaient haut et fort leurs revendications. Ils pouvaient facilement imaginer que Harry puisse être un peu perdu. D'autant plus qu'il leur semblait que ces événements touchaient beaucoup ses deux tuteurs. Et ils n'avaient pas oublié qui était Sirius Black pour le petit brun.

Moony devait lui aussi être touché par la libération de son ancien ami. Le procès et les révélations sur son innocence devaient l'avoir chamboulé. Seulement, Harry n'était sûrement pas en mesure de tout comprendre. Peut-être ne connaissait-il même pas les raisons de ce changement d'ambiance dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant, les jumeaux étaient sûrs qu'il l'avait perçu et que ça le touchait aussi.

\- De quoi as-tu peur, Tiny ? Demanda Fred en lui frottant le dos dans l'espoir de le réconforter un peu.

\- Je sais pas, avoua Harry d'une toute petite voix. Moony, il est bizarre et Ley aussi. Et ils s'occupent plus de moi, ajouta-t-il en bredouillant, honteux.

Il était grand, pardi. Il ne devait plus sentir autant d'insécurité à moins recevoir de marques d'affection. Il tenta d'effacer ses larmes, mais échoua lamentablement.

George sembla s'apercevoir d'une partie du problème car il lui dit :

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais. Nous aussi on fait des câlins et on est content d'en avoir.

\- Merlin, oui ! Confirma son frère. Même si maman est une pieuvre, il n'est pas rare qu'on se laisse embrasser ou étreindre par elle, notre père ou un de nos grands frères !

\- Sauf Percy, nuança George.

\- Ouais, sauf Percy. Mais il ne compte pas, c'est une tête de piaf et un préfet !

Ces quelques mots eurent le mérite de faire pouffer Harry qui réussit à dompter ses sanglots et à finalement essuyer ses larmes. Il se relève alors et les jumeaux lui offrent une étreinte d'ours. Harry se fond dedans et en puise tout le réconfort nécessaire.

En ce moment, tout le monde sorcier est sens dessus dessous. C'est compliqué car les faits remontent à longtemps, bien avant ta naissance. Nous étions à peine nés, voire pas encore pour certains événements. À l'époque, il y avait la guerre et beaucoup de choses mal ont été faites. Aujourd'hui, des sorciers veulent rétablir la vérité et réparer les erreurs commises alors.

La situation était complexe et Harry était loin d'avoir toutes les billes pour la comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas encore l'histoire récente du monde magique, même si Kingsley avait commencé à lui enseigner quelques faits importants.

Harry affichait une moue concentrée mais perplexe.

Fred, s'apercevant du temps passé, frappa dans ses mains :

\- Allez viens, on n'a que trop tardé et on est toujours perdu.

Harry prit sur lui pour oublier ses incertitudes et fronça les sourcils dans une nouvelle détermination. Il se transforma ensuite de nouveau en renardeau et s'appliqua à retrouver leur piste, ce qu'il put faire après avoir fait quelques pas en arrière. Les jumeaux le suivirent et ils purent remonter à la surface.

.

Rémus commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était presque 20h et il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de Harry. Il savait qu'il était parti avec ses amis, mais les frères Weasley étaient toujours rentrés à temps pour l'heure du dîner, soit une demi-heure plus tôt, prenant très à cœur la promesse qu'ils lui avaient faite.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour en sortir la carte des Maraudeurs et retrouver son pupille au plus vite. Il la dénicha dans son tiroir de bureau et l'ouvrit rapidement avec la bonne incantation. Une fois déployée, il la parcourut des yeux de long en large. Il désespérait de ne pas trouver l'étiquette désignant « Harry Potter » quand il en aperçut une autre dans les cachots. Cette dernière était un peu plus longue que celle qu'il cherchait, mais il ne pouvait avoir aucun doute quant à son propriétaire : « Harry Potter-Shaklebolt ». Sans compter qu'elle était accompagnée de deux autres au nom identique.

Une chaleur envahit sa poitrine et il ressentit une certaine fierté. Puis il avisa l'emplacement de l'étiquette et son inquiétude revint. Il ne pouvait se souvenir du nombre de fois où il s'était aventuré dans les cachots avec les Maraudeurs et où ils s'étaient perdus dans le dédale labyrinthiques de leurs couloirs.

Aussitôt, il se précipita vers l'extérieur de ses appartements et suivit des yeux le parcours des trois étiquettes qui progressaient ensemble avant de se diriger dans leur direction.

.

Harry, Fred et George avaient eu de la chance, après que le premier ait eu retrouvé leur odeur, ils ne perdirent plus leur chemin et débouchèrent bientôt sur un escalier familier. Celui-ci conduisait au palier du hall, au rez-de-chaussée. Poussant la porte qui le dissimulait, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Rémus, essoufflé.

Les trois jeunes garçons le regardèrent étonnés tandis que l'homme reprenait son souffle.

\- Merlin, vous êtes entier, soupira-t-il.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent un coup d'œil et haussèrent un sourcil. Harry lui, avait froncé les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que vous avez vu l'heure ? Gronda soudainement Rémus en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Vous vous rendez compte de combien j'ai pu être inquiet ?

\- C'est faux ! Cria alors Harry, les poings serrés.

Rémus se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard sévère.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu t'en fiches ! Cria l'enfant.

\- Tiny, essayèrent d'intervenir les jumeaux.

Cependant, l'adulte les coupa d'un geste et se pencha sur son pupille.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Harry ?

\- Tu t'en fiches de moi ! Rétorqua le petit brun, les larmes lui revenant aux yeux. Tu mens, t'étais pas du tout inquiet pour moi !

Le cœur de Rémus rata un battement et se serra. Il parut tout à coup beaucoup plus vieux et son visage se décomposa.

Les jumeaux s'écartèrent alors sur la pointe des pieds avant de se faire la malle, jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers leur ami, puis rejoignirent la Grande Salle. Harry avait besoin de parler avec son tuteur.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne m'en fiche pas de toi, comment peux-tu penser cela ?

Les larmes dévalaient à présent le visage de Harry, mais il trouva la force de hurler encore :

\- Tu t'en fiches de moi ! Toute la semaine j'ai essayé de te parler, mais t'en avais rien à faire ! Je sais que tu as peur, mais moi aussi j'ai peur ! Et je comprends rien ! Tu n'écoutes pas ! Tu t'en fiches de moi ! Répéta-t-il encore, sa voix se cassant sur les derniers mots.

Rémus était figé devant lui, la bouche béante et une expression de complète stupeur sur le visage. Tout son comportement de la semaine lui était retourné en pleine figure. Évidemment qu'il avait peur, seulement, il avait oublié qu'il avait à présent un enfant à charge et qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se lamenter comme il l'avait toujours fait, solitaire. Et Kingsley, qu'avait-il pensé de lui ? Il se sentait pitoyable. Une boule dans le ventre et le cœur au bord des lèvres, il s'approcha doucement de Harry, les bras tendus devant lui, réclamant un pardon.

L'enfant ne fit aucun geste et laissa venir à lui Rémus. Lui aussi ne se sentait pas bien. Il voulait en finir avec cette semaine horrible, se faire pardonner ces mots abjects qu'il avait prononcé et effacer ce moment gênant de ses pensées.

Quand Rémus l'étreignit enfin, il respira de nouveau et sa colère s'envola. Les larmes dévalaient toujours son visage, mais c'était le soulagement et la tension finalement libérée qui en étaient la cause.

.

L'homme et l'enfant rejoignirent lentement leurs appartements, toujours cramponnés l'un à l'autre par une poigne solide. Là-bas, ils retrouvèrent Kingsley qui les attendait impatiemment, inquiet. Il les accueillit avec soulagement et les étreignit brièvement avant de leur désigner la table où le repas était servi.

Ils discutèrent longuement ce soir-là. Rémus s'excusa pour son comportement et lui demanda d'en parler, à l'avenir, si ça devait se reproduire, plutôt que de garder tout ça pour lui. Kingsley promit qu'il passerait de nouveau plus de temps avec lui, dans la mesure de son possible, car son travail le fatiguait tout de même beaucoup, parfois. Quant à Harry, il dut reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas bien réagi et s'excusa pour les mots qu'il avait prononcés dans le couloir, plus tôt.

Cependant, Kingsley tint tout de même à le punir. Le contexte n'excusait pas son comportement vis à vis des règles et il se devait d'être à l'heure pour le dîner. L'homme l'avait sermonné et Harry avait finalement compris qu'ils avaient réellement été inquiets quant à son retard. C'était nouveau pour lui, sa première punition. Il avait donc interdiction de sortir pour le week-end. Et les yeux de renardeau mouillé ne firent rien à l'affaire.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours :)_

 _À bientôt !_

.


	68. Chapter 68

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! C'est assez drôle, je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait un certain parallélisme entre mes deux histoires sur le dernier chapitre ^^ J'espère que mes lecteurs qui les suivent toutes les deux ne s'ennuieront pas. Ce n'est en aucun cas une copie ! Les événements pour cette histoire sont prévus depuis très longtemps._

 _Bon, chapitre toujours pas très long, mais … hey ! C'était mon anniversaire cette semaine, donc y'a du monde à la maison, pas très poli d'écrire avec des invités … ^^ Et puis, sincèrement, je suis rentrée de stage et la reprise des cours c'est c*** ! :P_

 _En attendant, voilà un chapitre très attendu ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements sur le précédent chapitre !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 68**

 _._

L'incident du vendredi soir était à présent oublié. La punition de Harry était passée comme une lettre à la poste puisque, s'il n'avait pu voir ses amis, il en avait profité pour renouer les liens avec ses deux tuteurs et ce n'était en rien pour lui déplaire. Bien que Rémus restait anxieux quant aux événements futurs et Kingsley préoccupé par son travail, ils firent tous deux de grands efforts pour discuter et jouer avec l'enfant. Ils avaient même fait une promenade tous les trois, profitant d'une éclaircie, ce dimanche après-midi.

.

Rémus, Kingsley et Harry attendaient devant le portail de l'école, l'arrivée d'un homme longtemps attendu. Sirius Black retrouvait aujourd'hui son entière liberté. Soudain, un « pop » retenti et une fine silhouette apparut dans le paysage. Elle n'avait rien de gracieux, elle était plutôt filiforme, presque décharnée. Sirius était habillé simplement, d'une robe noire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Ses cheveux étaient propres et leur coupe nette, tombant au-dessus des épaules, comme ça avait été le cas avant son emprisonnement. Les médicomages avaient du lui couper les cheveux à sa sortie de prison.

Cependant, son visage n'avait plus rien de son charme d'antan, trahissant ses longues années d'enfermement. Ses yeux, toujours de leur bleu-gris caractéristique de sa famille, n'avait plus l'étincelle de joie de sa jeunesse et son regard révélait toute sa fatigue. Sa silhouette sembla tanguer un instant, puis retrouva sa stabilité avant de faire un pas vers eux. Rémus n'y croyait pas. Son ami était là devant lui, pourtant il avait peine à le reconnaître.

Il n'y eut aucun mot, aucun geste. Ce fut silencieux qu'ils firent tous les quatre le chemin vers la tour Serdaigle. Harry voulait poser des questions, mais sentait que ce n'était pas le moment et la main de Kingsley qui s'était serrée sur la sienne un court instant le lui avait confirmé.

Devant les portes du château, les attendait Albus, sa barbe volant légèrement avec la brise du matin. Le directeur sourit à l'approche de ses anciens élèves et de Harry. Lors du procès de Sirius, la question de son lieu de résidence avait été posée. Puisqu'il avait refusé de retourner dans le manoir de ses ancêtre – choix approuvé par ses médicomages, aux vues des traumatismes qu'il y avait vécu – et qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, Albus avait proposé Poudlard, le temps que le sorcier, tout juste libéré, puisse rebondir et se trouver un logement.

Le Magenmagot avait un peu répugné à laisser Sirius s'installer si près d'enfants, mais le directeur de l'école leur avait rappelé son statut d'innocent, ainsi que son séjour à l'hôpital comme garantie de son bon rétablissement et avait pointé que c'était de toute façon lui le maître des lieux. Poudlard avait déjà servi de lieux d'accueil exceptionnel par le passé et l'école ne serait qu'un passage temporaire pour l'ancien prisonnier. Après un long débat, la décision avait été approuvée et un ancien appartement de professeur fut apprêté.

Les formalités furent vite écartées, Abus les conduisit aux nouveaux appartements de l'ancien détenu et après une énième parole de bonnes pensées, conscient que sa présence gênait pour l'instant, le directeur les abandonna. Rémus et Sirius se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Kingsley prit alors les devant et, emportant Harry avec lui, se retourna pour laisser les deux hommes se retrouver.

\- Viens, Harry. Rémus nous rejoindra plus tard.

Ainsi, l'Auror et l'enfant s'en allèrent.

Rémus était fébrile et Sirius, face à lui, presque fiévreux. La tension était si forte que leurs respirations s'en firent laborieuse. Il y eut encore un moment de flottement puis, comme une bouteille de champagne qui surprend tout le monde en pétant soudainement, leur joie explosa. Sirius hurla, Rémus pleurait et, en tremblant, ils se tombèrent dans les bras. Dix ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, dix ans d'éloignement, deux parcours diamétralement différents et pourtant chacun n'avait jamais cessé de penser à l'autre.

Sirius prit la tête de Rémus entre ses mains, collant son front au sien et empoignant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage, leurs yeux plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Réalisant à peine qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin, Rémus étreignit son ami fort contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Il avait beau répéter ce mot encore et encore, il ne comprenait pas comment, après tant d'année, son ami pouvait de nouveau se tenir à ses côtés.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Merlin ! Tu m'as manqué, Paddy, si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé …

\- C'est pas ta faute, Moony, pas ta faute ! Et … C'était Harry ? Là, il y a un instant ? Demanda-t-il incrédule. Petit Harry, bébé Harry … Il a tant grandi ! Et si je n'avais pas … Si Peter …

\- Chut … C'est passé, c'est loin, il est en prison maintenant. Harry est là et toi aussi, à présent. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Il soupira faiblement.

\- J'ai été en colère, tu sais ? Oh oui, je t'ai haï … Je me suis demander et ça m'a hanté des nuits et des nuits … Pourquoi avoir couru après Peter ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté auprès de Harry qui avait tant besoin de toi … Mais je m'en fiche aujourd'hui, je m'en fiche parce que tu es là, Harry est là et …

Rémus eut un sanglot, incapable de finir sa phrase. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient séparés bien avant la mort tragique de James et Lily. Cette époque avait été si sombre et avaient brisé de nombreuses familles.

\- J'ai essayé de rester … Cette nuit-là, mais Hagrid ne voulait pas me laisser le petit, Albus lui avait ordonné de récupérer Harry et de le conduire à l'infirmerie de Poudlard … Mais j'ai quand même couru après Peter … J'étais si en colère !

\- Chut … C'est pas grave, Paddy, tu es là maintenant, Harry aussi et Peter est en prison.

\- Mais j'ai perdu tant de temps …

Sirius eut un soupire tremblant.

\- Moi aussi j'ai été en colère contre toi … Tu savais, toi, que jamais je n'aurais trahi Prongsy et Lily ! Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me voir ?

Rémus pleurait encore sur son épaule, les mains accrochées au dos de la robe de son ami, mais il prit une grande inspiration pour répondre :

\- Comment aurais-je pu me rendre à Azkaban ? Je suis un loup-garou, Paddy ! Tu ne peux pas l'avoir oublié …

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais …

\- Mais vous me soupçonniez, à l'époque ! Je n'ai jamais eu aucun crédit, aucun pouvoir politique, rien !

Un long silence pesa sur la pièce, ni tendu, ni serein, juste une pause dans leurs vies tumultueuses. Les deux hommes se tenaient toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le temps avait passé et il ne restait plus aucune rancœur dans leurs cœurs, juste des mots qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'échanger pour remettre les choses à plat, pour retirer ces épines dans leurs pieds, pour se défaire de tous remords et puis pour se rassurer aussi. Après tout ce temps passé, ils étaient encore capables de se pardonner et de reprendre, en quelques sortes, leur amitié là où elle avait été mise en suspens, plusieurs années auparavant.

Après de longues minutes, Sirius se redressa et demanda presque timidement :

\- Est-ce que je peux aller voir Harry ?

Rémus le regarda dans les yeux avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait ressentir pour son ami, son ami d'enfance, son meilleur ami.

\- Évidemment que tu le peux, tu es toujours son parrain !

\- C'est vrai, j'ai récupéré ce titre en même temps que ma liberté.

\- Seulement, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir sur lui …

En chemin, Rémus conta en version condensée les dix années que Sirius avait loupées de la vie de Harry. Ce qu'il en avait appris grâce aux nombreux récits de Fox lors des nuits de pleines lunes, ce qu'ils avaient vécu, lui et les quelques membres de l'Ordre qui n'avaient pas abandonné les recherches. Sirius en était sidéré.

Depuis plusieurs secondes déjà ils étaient arrivés au pied de la tour Serdaigle, mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à saisir la poignée de porte. Une minute entière passa sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. Ce fut finalement Rémus qui, une main sur l'épaule, l'encouragea à passer le pas.

Poussant enfin le panneau de bois, Sirius pénétra dans les appartements chaleureux de Rémus, Kingsley et Harry. Ce dernier n'était pas en vue, en revanche, l'homme noir qui l'avait accueilli aux portes de l'école aux côtés de son ami était présent.

L'Auror se leva à son entrée et vint à sa rencontre, le saluer :

\- Sirius.

\- Kingsley …

\- Bienvenu, gamin, fit l'Auror avec un clin d'œil.

\- Gamin ? Kings, tu peux pas me faire ça !

Kingsley l'évalua de haut en bas l'air sérieux puis plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien élève. Un sourire plissa le coin de ses lèvres et un éclat de rire s'échappa soudainement de sa bouche.

\- Siri ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir !

Les deux hommes se prirent dans une accolade virile et se tapèrent dans le dos avec camaraderie.

\- Content de te revoir aussi, l'ancien, fit Sirius avec bonheur.

Kingsley se défit de l'étreinte, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui répondit :

\- Et je n'ai que six ans de plus que toi !

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas m'appeler « gamin » !

Rémus, derrière eux, secoua la tête amusé et si heureux.

\- Tu voulais voir Harry …

Sirius se figea et se tourna lentement vers son ami.

\- Euh … Je … Oui, mais …

\- Eh bien, je t'ai connu plus foufou ! Se moqua gentiment Kingsley. Aller, vas-y gros benêt ! Il ne va pas te manger !

Rémus lui désigna la porte d'un coup de tête. Sirius s'approcha et s'arrêta devant. Hésitant, il leva le bras, mais ne put finir son geste.

\- Et s'il ne voulait pas me voir ? Demanda-t-il, incertain.

\- Il ne te connaît pas, Paddy. Nous n'avons pas encore pu aborder le passé comme nous le voulions. Je t'ai expliqué la situation …

Sirius hocha la tête, prit son courage à deux mains ainsi qu'une grande inspiration et, avec un hochement de tête volontaire, franchit le pas. De l'autre côté, il découvrit le petit garçon qui jouait avec des cubes. Celui-ci tourna la tête quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et plongea son regard vert flamboyant dans celui de l'ancien détenu.

Rémus avait suivi son ami dans la chambre de son pupille, veillant à ce que la rencontre se passe bien. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne disaient mot, il pénétra plus en avant et intima, d'un geste, Harry à le rejoindre :

\- Tiny, je te présente Paddy. Paddy, voici Tiny.

Sirius, très ému, vit l'enfant lui offrir un sourire timide et c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion qu'il lui répondit.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours :)_

 _À bientôt !_

.


	69. Chapter 69

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Toujours pas un chapitre très long, mais comme je l'ai expliqué à certains d'entre vous qui me suivent aussi sur « Endoctrinement », l'échéance du concours se rapproche, j'ai toujours beaucoup de travail à l'ESPE et ne serait qu'en vacances la semaine prochaine. « Réapprentissage » garde ma priorité, donc si je dois ne publier qu'un seul chapitre, sera sur cette fiction, mais il se peut tout de même que les chapitres restent assez courts encore un moment … (jusqu'en avril, à vrai dire, date des premières épreuves, voire en mai, si tout se passe bien que je sois acceptée aux épreuves d'admissions !)_

 _Si ça intéresse quelques-uns d'entre vous, j'ai aussi publié cette semaine sur le fandom du Seigneur des anneaux :) Pas grand-chose, un petit OS, mais ça me ferait plaisir que vous me dites ce que vous en pensez !_

 _Voilà voilà pour les news !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 69**

 _._

\- Bonjour … hum … Tiny ? Fit timidement Sirius.

Rémus acquiesça pour valider l'appellation.

\- Je suis ton parrain, se présenta-il.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant intrigué, il demanda :

\- Bonjour monsieur. C'est quoi un parrain ?

\- Oh hum …

Sirius se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

\- C'est compliqué, nous en parlerons une autre fois, d'accord Tiny ? Répondit Rémus.

Son ami fut reconnaissant de l'intervention. Harry, quant à lui, haussa les épaules, moins intéressé par ce nouveau mot que cette nouvelle personne dans son entourage.

\- Oh ! Et ne m'appelle pas monsieur, ça fait trop pompeux ! Rétorqua Sirius d'un ton faussement léger, absolument mal à l'aise.

Réfléchissant rapidement pour trouver quelque chose qui détende l'atmosphère, Rémus s'empressa de s'exclamer :

\- Paddy est un animagus, lui aussi !

Aussitôt, les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il avec excitation.

Sirius se transforma alors sous ses yeux et Harry en trépigna de joie, poussant de petits cris frénétiques. Il sauta un instant sur place avant de prendre l'apparence, à son tour, de sa forme animale.

.

\- Oh tu es tellement mignon, Jamesie serait tellement fier de toi ! S'exclama Sirius.

\- Qui est Jamesie ? Demanda curieusement Harry.

Seulement, Sirius ne s'attendait pas du tout à recevoir une réponse. Aussi, s'immobilisa-t-il.

\- Tu … Tu comprends ce que je dis ? Demanda-t-il sidéré.

\- Bah oui ! Répondit naturellement Harry.

\- Mais … Mais comment ?

\- Bah parce que tu parles ! Répondit innocemment le renardeau qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le grand chien noir.

\- Personne ne m'avait encore compris sous ma forme canine, expliqua Sirius en s'allongeant aux côtés du petit. Tu parles souvent aux autres sous cette forme ?

Harry s'approcha et vint s'asseoir en face de son aîné. Sa petite bouille était entièrement concentrée sur celle du grand chien, il lui répondit :

\- Pas tout le monde est un chien, un renard ou un loup. Je parlais avec maman et Rox et Pix et Tex et Kil et Bil et tous les autres frères et sœurs que j'ai eu, mais après ils sont partis. Mais papa il est resté avec moi et il parlait beaucoup aussi mais … il est mort maintenant.

.

Rémus était resté dans la chambre et s'était installé en tailleur, derrière Harry. Il comprenait vaguement son ami et l'enfant, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il n'était pas loup. Soudainement, il perçut la tristesse du petit, il l'attira donc à lui, dans ses bras, entre ses jambes et caressait sa douce fourrure pour le réconforter.

.

Sirius fut un peu troublé par la réaction de Harry. L'enfant s'était roulé en boule entre les jambes de Moony, le museau fourré contre son entre-jambe et il en aurait ri si cette réaction ne signifiait pas un réel mal être. Il resta cependant incapable de réagir, ne sachant que faire.

Après une minute de silence quelque peu tendu, Harry reprit son explication :

\- Des fois, je parle aussi avec Moony. Quand il devient un loup on peut parler, mais il me comprend un peu aussi quand il est humain. Et puis il y a Touffu, lui il parle pas beaucoup, mais il est gentil !

\- Qui est Touffu ? Voulu savoir Sirius.

Rémus lui avait déjà conté comment il l'emmenait dans la cabane hurlante les nuits de pleine-lunes, à l'image de ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. Son ami lui avait promis plus de détail ce soir.

\- C'est mon ami, expliqua Harry. Il est vieux, mais il est très gentil !

Sirius pouffa ce qui, dans sa forme canine, donna plutôt une sorte d'éternuement qui fit rire Harry.

\- Quel âge a ce si vieil ami ?

\- Oh, il ne me l'a pas dit, mais c'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il était vieux !

\- Mmm, et tu as beaucoup d'autres amis, comme ça ?

Le petit renardeau redressa ses oreilles et devint plus enthousiaste, oubliant son petit coup de mou précédent.

\- Oui ! Il y a Drago et Fred et George ! C'est pas beaucoup, mais ils sont vraiment très gentils et drôles ! S'exclama Harry fier de ses amis.

L'enfant commença alors à décrire toutes les qualités de ses merveilleux amis et leurs petites aventures dans le château.

.

Rémus sourit avec affection. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais Harry semblait vraiment heureux et Sirius, face à eux, écoutait patiemment. Ils semblaient sereins. Il se leva donc et rejoignit Kingsley resté dans le salon.

L'Auror l'interrogea quant à la rencontre entre l'enfant et son parrain. Rémus lui rapporta donc la scène.

\- C'est bien, ça leur fera un point commun. Sirius se sentira plus proche de lui et ils pourront créer un lien particulier avec ça.

\- Oh, je ne craignais aucunement que Harry ne trouve pas quelque chose pour se lier à son parrain. Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, en revanche, est l'insécurité qu'a pu ressentir Paddy face à la légitimité de sa place ici.

\- C'est normal, Rem. Ne t'en fais pas trop, il sort de prison et doit se reconnecter avec le monde réel, reprendre confiance en lui et en ses capacité. Il va être incertain un petit moment, mais je ne doute pas qu'il reprendra rapidement du poil de la bête ! C'est de Sirius Black dont il s'agit. Il aura évidemment quelques séquelles de son séjour à Azkaban, il n'aurait pu en être autrement, mais il est fort et bien entouré, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Rémus sourit avec reconnaissance. Kingsley avait toujours un mot pour le rassurer. Il savait garder la tête sur les épaules et était lucide quant à l'avenir. Un brin optimiste, mais lucide.

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Demanda finalement Rémus.

\- Non, je ne te laisse pas seul avec ta capacité à t'inquiéter pour tout, un ex-prisonnier et Tiny en électron libre !

Son ami gloussa, mais son regard le remerciait.

\- Il a cours dans une heure avec Severus, j'espère que tout va bien ce passer …

\- Tu vois, tu t'inquiètes encore ! Cesse d'imaginer le pire. Siri n'est plus un enfant et jamais Severus ne compromettrait votre amitié de son fait.

Rémus soupira.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

.

Quand ce fut l'heure, le maître des potions vint chercher son élève. Kingsley partit dans la chambre de Harry tandis que Rémus s'enquerrait :

\- Quelle est la leçon du jour ?

\- Eh bien, tout dépend de la progression de Harry. Nous finissons les bases numériques cardinale et ordinale puis, s'il est motivé, ce dont je ne doute pas, nous ferons sans doute une potion de niveau 2.

Le professeur eut un sourire en coin que Rémus sut déchiffrer comme un signe de fierté. Harry était excellent en potion et ça plaisait beaucoup à son ami.

Ce fut alors que Kingsley revint dans la pièce, suivit de son pupille et de Sirius. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère s'alourdit. Le visage de Severus se ferma et il se tint immobile. L'ancien détenu se figea aussi à sa vue, mais aucun des deux ne prononça mot. Harry, lui, inconscient de tout cela, se précipita vers son professeur et babilla sur leurs futures activités.

Severus resta une seconde le regard accroché par celui de Sirius, puis, comme si de rien n'était, il fit demi-tour et Harry le suivit joyeusement. Rapidement, ils disparurent dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction des cachots.

Sirius resta un instant comme pétrifié et, d'un coup, se secoua et se tourna vers son ami l'air clairement interrogatif. Il demandait des explications.

\- Je t'ai dit comment s'était déroulé les recherches, débuta Rémus.

\- Asseyons-nous, proposa Kingsley. Cette discussion risque d'être longue.

Les trois hommes vinrent s'asseoir dans les fauteuils et canapé et, comme prévu, la conversation fut longue et laborieuse. Elle ne s'acheva qu'une bonne heure et demi plus tard. Sentant que les deux amis avaient besoins de s'entretenir, Kingsley s'étira alors et déclara qu'il se retirait dans son bureau pour travailler sur quelques dossiers.

\- Severus compte beaucoup pour Harry, comme son ami Drago. Alors je te prie de faire un effort. Je ne te demande pas de franche camaraderie, juste une entente cordiale.

Sirius contempla longtemps le regard ambré de son ami et finit par acquiescer.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends. Seulement, j'aimerais savoir une chose …

Rémus l'interrogea du regard, appréhensif.

\- Comment se fait-il que Kingsley loge à Poudlard dans les mêmes appartements que toi ?

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux et rougit subitement.

\- Euh, et bien … C'est normal ! Bafouilla-t-il. Il est le tuteur de Harry et …

Sirius claqua sa langue contre son palais dans un bruitage faussement réprobateur.

\- Pas de sornettes, Moony ! Je vous ai vu, il y a un truc entre vous-deux et je découvrirais quoi ! Foi de Paddy !

.

* * *

 _Merci à tous pour votre lecture ! J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

 _À bientôt !_


	70. Chapter 70

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et ça fait très plaisir ! Cette fiction a aussi dépassé les 1100 reviews ! C'est fantastique ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _J'en profite pour dire à mes lecteurs de « Endoctrinement » que je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier la semaine dernière, c'était une semaine très chargée … Et même alors que j'étais en vacances cette semaine, j'étais tellement OUT … -'_

 _Ce chapitre va parler un peu de Sirius, mais je ne m'attarderais pas sur son histoire personnelle, ce n'est pas le sujet de cette fiction et je ne veux pas dévier de mon objectif. Bien sûr, Sirius fera à présent partie de l'environnement de Harry et continuera donc d'être présent, mais comme les autres personnages, sans prendre le dessus sur l'histoire._

 _Auto-coup-de-pub : ^^ J'ai publié un nouvel OS intitulé « L'amour Malfoy », vous le trouverez dans mes fictions ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! (Hum … il est peut-être un peu bizarre, ne vous en étonnez pas ! ^^)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 70**

.

L'hiver battait son plein, le château s'était habillé de blanc et les élèves se couvraient des pieds à la tête pour se protéger du froid. Dix jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Sirius au château. Il reprenait peu à peu ses marques dans le monde sorcier actuel, même s'il lui arrivait encore d'avoir quelques petites sautes d'humeurs caractéristiques des victimes des Détraqueurs. Heureusement, il était bien entouré, Rémus et Kingsley veillaient sur son bon rétablissement et passaient beaucoup de temps avec lui.

L'ancien détenu appréciait de nouveau les petits riens qui faisaient les grands plaisirs, comme la dégustation de glaces ou d'un bon poulet rôti bien juteux et tout juste sorti du four. Ainsi, les plats commandés aux elfes de maisons dans les appartements aux pieds de la tour Serdaigle où Sirius passait la plupart de son temps étaient toujours plus fantaisistes. Ce qui plaisait tout autant à Harry qui découvrait des curiosités culinaires sorcières et moldues.

Cependant, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à dormir. De nombreux cauchemars hantaient ses nuits et il culpabilisait beaucoup sur plusieurs sujets. Il ressassait souvent le passé, ses disputes avec sa famille et sa mère, son départ de chez lui et l'abandon de son frère, son entrée à Poudlard et l'amitié avec les Maraudeurs, la guerre contre Voldemort, ses combats au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix et les raisons de son emprisonnement. Pour se changer les idées, il discutait beaucoup avec Harry, l'emmenant parcourir les couloirs du château ou l'immensité du parc.

L'enfant demandait facilement plus d'information sur son tuteur, mais aussi sur ce couple qui était ses parents biologiques. Il était d'une telle innocence et d'une curiosité rafraîchissante pour l'homme qui ne se lassait pas d'échanger avec lui. Harry était fasciné par ce nouvel individu dans son entourage et passait énormément de temps avec lui que ce soit sous sa forme animale ou humaine.

Ce jour-là, ils parcouraient encore les couloirs du château, comme c'était devenu une habitude pour eux. Sirius lui racontait les frasques de son enfance, parlait de Moony et de James aussi. L'homme lui racontait pleins de choses sur sa propre enfance dans le château qui avaient le don de le faire beaucoup rire. Il avait fini par lui expliquer son rôle de parrain et Harry posait beaucoup de questions sur le monde. Moony avait même accepté de réduire ses horaires d'apprentissages pour qu'il passe plus de temps avec Sirius.

\- Tu sais, ton père aussi était animagus !

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait toujours une seconde d'incompréhension lorsque Sirius lui parlait de « son père ». Lui pensait immédiatement à Fox, tandis que l'adulte faisait évidemment référence à James, son père biologique. Il avait beau faire tous les efforts possibles, il ne pouvait en être autrement pour lui.

Sirius, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa mimique avait continué son explication :

\- C'était un grand cerf brun, avec de hauts bois ! Il était très beau et majestueux, il se pâmait toujours un peu lorsqu'il adoptait sa forme animale, pouffa l'homme à ce souvenir. Mais, comme je te le disais, je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec lui. D'ailleurs, même avec Moony je ne pouvais pas parler … Hum …

Sirius se plongea dans une profonde réflexion et marmonna :

\- C'est une question à approfondir …

\- C'est peut-être à cause de la potion ? Lui fit remarquer Harry.

L'adulte sursauta.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moony, il prend une potion pour la nuit de la pleine-lune, pour que le loup soit plus gentil.

\- Ah oui … Monny m'en a parlé, mais n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliquer le comment du pourquoi … Le sais-tu toi, Tiny ?

Depuis qu'il avait découvert que le petit avait son propre surnom, il se gargarisait de l'employer dès qu'il le pouvait.

\- Sev', il prépare une potion pour que le loup Moony il soit plus gentil la nuit, parce que, sinon, Moony m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il faisait, alors Sev' il a créé une potion rien que pour lui !

Sirius s'arrêta de marcher à ces mots, choqué. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux. Se pouvait-il que Snape ait vraiment fait ça pour Rémus ?

L'enfant ne sembla pas comprendre le comportement de son pair car il poursuivit ses questions :

\- Et vous vous transformiez beaucoup en animagus ?

L'homme se secoua et se força à répondre, reportant ses réflexions à plus tard :

\- Non, en vérité, nous ne le faisions qu'aux nuits de pleine-lune, car Moony, lui ne pouvait se transformer autrement.

Et la conversation reprit, les emmenant plus loin dans les méandres des corridors de l'école.

.

\- Mais … Grand-mère, comme tu as de grandes dents !

Kingsley contait « Le petit chaperon rouge » de manière très expressive, ses propos illustrés par l'un de ces fameux albums de jeunesse sorcier où de petites silhouettes se déplaçaient au rythme de ses mots. Harry, allongé aux côtés de l'Auror dans le lit de l'adulte où ils s'étaient installés, suivait avec une grande attention la petite histoire. Ses grands yeux verts brillaient d'anticipation, tout son être suspendu aux lèvres du conteur.

\- C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant ! S'exclama fortement Kingsley en levant les bras et les tendant vers l'enfant pour imiter le loup de l'histoire qui avalait tout cru le petit chaperon rouge.

Cela fit sursauter Harry qui rigola un peu nerveusement. Il avait été tellement pris dans le conte et attendait avec tant d'appréhension le dénouement de l'intrigue qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce geste.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? Demanda Kingsley amusé en refermant ses bras autour du petit corps de son pupille.

\- Non, nia Harry avec affront.

\- Non ? Demanda l'homme en commençant des chatouilles sous les côtes de l'enfant.

Et Harry explosa de rire, impuissant à résister aux guilis. Il se tortilla sur les couvertures, tentant de se défendre, mais il ne contrôlait aucun de ses gestes, soumis aux attaques de son tuteur.

\- Non ! Tenta-t-il toutefois de répondre à bout de souffle et riant aux éclats.

\- Tu es un fieffé menteur, déclara Kingsley en riant à son tour de son rire si communicatif. Petit scélérat !

La bouche de l'homme se joignit à ses mains pour faire des prouts dans le cou de Harry et sur son ventre, chatouillant davantage l'enfant et accentuant son fou rire. Harry se débattait, mais c'était totalement vain, Kingsley avait une totale emprise sur lui.

L'homme cessa ses attaques pour que l'enfant récupère son souffle, mais ne le lâcha pas. Au contraire, il raffermit sa prise sur le petit corps, le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte affectueuse et chaleureuse. Harry se blottit contre lui et posa sa tête sur son large poitrail, soupirant de bien-être. Kingsley en profita pour déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux.

.

Sirius, qui était dans le salon avec son ami, avait entendu les éclats de rire et s'était approché de la porte entrouverte pour observer son filleul. Il avait parfois peine à croire qu'il était libre et pouvait voir et toucher l'enfant à sa guise. Aujourd'hui, il était là, sous ses yeux et semblait des plus heureux avec Kingsley, son ancien formateur.

Il sursauta soudainement lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. C'était Rémus qui s'était approché à son tour.

\- Il a l'air heureux, chuchota Sirius, exprimant sa constatation à voix haute.

\- Il l'est, confirma Rémus. Kingsley est vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et qui a toujours été là pour lui, dès le début.

Les deux hommes reculèrent dans le salon, ne voulant pas interrompre le moment d'intimité entre l'enfant et son tuteur. Ils s'installèrent à nouveau dans les canapés et poursuivirent :

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Kingsley fait partie de ceux qui n'ont jamais abandonné les recherches. Et lorsque l'on a retrouvé Harry, il a été l'un des premiers à demander de ses nouvelles et s'est immédiatement proposé pour être son tuteur officiel. La situation était délicate, Albus était trop vieux et avait trop de responsabilités, Alastor était tout bonnement hors de question, Severus n'aurait jamais eu l'autorisation du Magenmagot pour obtenir sa garde et ne parlons même pas de moi !

Sirius acquiesça à la déclaration, reconnaissant, qu'effectivement, la situation n'était pas idéale.

\- Et même pour Kingsley ce fut difficile à défendre, mais il s'est battu au tribunal pour avoir la garde de Harry et, depuis, il fait attention à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Harry l'adore, il a vraiment une place particulière pour lui.

L'ancien prisonnier sourit à la description de l'Auror par son ami. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre les deux hommes et il était persuadé que les deux protagonistes ne s'en apercevaient même pas.

.

Kingsley glissa un autre baiser sur le haut du crâne de son petit protégé avant de le tirer sur lui de sorte à ce que l'enfant se retrouve assis sur son ventre. Il voulait lui parler d'un sujet sérieux et il tenait à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux pour cela.

\- Tu sais, Harry, je suis très heureux d'avoir ce genre de moment avec toi. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps en ta compagnie, te raconter des histoires, te faire des leçons, ou simplement te tenir dans mes bras.

Il appuya ses paroles d'une caresse sur la joue de l'enfant, laissant ses doigts passer dans les cheveux indisciplinés et hirsutes.

\- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ça, Ley, répondit Harry avec un sourire joyeux.

Et lui aussi appuya ses propos avec un geste affectueux, s'appliquant à faire un vrai bisou sur la joue de son tuteur. L'homme le remercia d'un sourire, mais repris plus sérieusement :

\- J'aimerais que tu en fasses autant avec Rémus, Tiny.

L'enfant fronça alors les sourcils, ne voyant pas trop de quoi voulait lui parler Kingsley.

\- Tu passes énormément de temps avec Sirius ces derniers jours et c'est très bien, il en a besoin en ce moment, mais il ne faut pas que ce soit au détriment du temps passé avec Rémus. Lui aussi a besoin de ces petits moments avec toi. Il sait que c'est important pour toi de découvrir ton parrain et ce que Sirius peut te raconter, mais il sacrifie de son temps pour cela et ça le peine. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?

\- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Moony, fit Harry chagriné.

Bien sûr qu'il aimait son autre tuteur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il passait de moins en moins de temps avec lui. Il se promit de remédier à cela et s'en confia à Kingsley :

\- Je ferais plus attention et passerais plus de temps avec lui !

L'Auror sourit.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Tiny. Je suis fier de toi, ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Cela fit rire Harry qui lui rendit son geste avant de se tortiller pour sortir du lit et partir de la pièce en courant.

Il se précipita alors dans le salon et sauta sur son deuxième tuteur qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il fut cependant très heureux du geste et le réceptionna tant bien que mal avant de le positionner correctement sur ses genoux et de le serrer dans ses bras. Harry glissa alors son nez dans le cou de Rémus et respira son odeur si familière et réconfortante.

Kingsley sortit peu après de sa chambre et regarda la scène avec affection, réjoui de l'action de son pupille.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends avec impatience vos retours !_

 _À Bientôt !_


	71. Chapter 71

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! On a dépassé les 300 pages de texte word ! (C'est plus long qu'un roman moyen !), c'est le 71ème chapitre et c'est loin d'être fini ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant, parce qu'il y a encore du chemin à parcourir ! :) Merci à tous pour votre soutien !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 71**

.

Lundi 24 février, jour exceptionnel de double pleine-lune. Il était rare que l'apogée d'un cycle de lunaison tombe un lundi. En vérité, ça n'arrivait que trois fois dans l'année. Ces périodes-là étaient toujours plus perturbantes pour Rémus qui sentait son attraction avec deux fois plus de force que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas pour rien que le premier jour de la semaine portait ce nom. En revanche, quelle-était l'origine de ce phénomène étrange était un mystère semblable à la création du premier loup-garou. Sans doute ces deux questions n'auraient jamais de réponse.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rémus ne se sentait jamais bien pendant les quarante-huit heures qui couvraient le phénomène et pour l'occasion il refusa que quiconque l'accompagne dans son isolement. Pas même Sirius qui avait pourtant vitupéré hargneusement contre cela, mais le principal concerné n'en avait pas démordu – ha ! – et avait tenu bon.

Ce fut ainsi qu'il fut prévu que Harry passe la journée avec Kingsley. La veille, l'Auror avait embarqué quelques dossiers sur lesquels travailler pendant que l'enfant aurait ses leçons et pourrait être présent en cas de soucis ou sur ses temps libres.

Aujourd'hui, l'enfant devait avoir un cours de deux heures avec Filius, la première serait consacrée à la lecture et la seconde aux sortilèges. Rémus et lui avaient convenu qu'il était temps que l'enfant commence vraiment son apprentissage de la magie. Le maître en sortilèges avait alors commencé à partager son savoir. Rémus lui avait déjà appris les bases de la magie, comment elle fonctionnait et quelle en était la source, mais Harry n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser sa baguette. Il commencerait aujourd'hui.

Harry aurait également une heure à passer en compagnie de Drago qui prenait toujours très à cœur son rôle de tuteur pour l'apprentissage du maintien, des bonnes manières et des formules de politesses.

Son après-midi serait consacré aux mathématiques et potions avec Severus, domaines dans lesquels Harry faisait le plus de progrès à la grande fierté de son professeur. Puis, il finirait sa journée avec un petit exposé d'histoire de la magie avec son tuteur.

.

Lorsque Harry revint de son cours de sortilèges, il était plus qu'enchanté. Il babillait joyeusement avec son petit professeur sur le chemin des appartements de ses tuteurs où le retrouverait Drago. Il était tellement fier d'avoir réussi son premier sort qu'il sautillait et riait un peu bêtement, agitant sa baguette qui laissait de petites étincelles colorées dans son sillage. Filius, qui le raccompagnait, le suivait le sourire aux lèvres, amusé par son jeune élève.

Sur les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée, Harry courut et pénétra avec fracas dans ses appartements. Kingsley sursauta à l'impact du panneau de bois sur le mur et se retourna vivement vers elle, mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, une boule d'énergie lui fonçait déjà dans les bras.

\- Ley ! J'ai réussi ! J'avais tout chaud au ventre et puis ça a fait des chatouilles dans les doigts et puis pouf ! Y-a eu de la lumière et Fiyus il a dit que c'était bien ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai fait de la magie !

Kingsley, un peu assommé par ce flot de paroles ne put que réceptionner l'enfant et attendre les explications du professeur.

\- Harry a réussi son premier sortilège, aujourd'hui, indiqua Filius l'œil brillant.

Aussitôt, le visage de l'Auror s'éclaira.

\- Oh ! Je suis si fier de toi, Harry !

À l'aide de son professeur, Harry raconta son cours et détailla comment il était parvenu à son résultat. Kingsley l'écouta attentif et amusé par l'enthousiasme communicatif de son pupille.

Drago arriva sur ces entre-faits et, un sourcil en l'air, entraîna Harry dans sa chambre pour sa leçon particulière, laissant les deux adultes seuls dans le salon. Malheureusement pour le petit aristocrate, son ami n'était pas du tout en bonne condition pour travailler la bienséance. Il était trop excité pour cela. Le cours finit donc en longue discussion sur la magie, pendant laquelle le Serpentard s'appliqua à corriger son ami si nécessaire. Ce n'était, en soit, pas une heure perdue.

Filius resta pour déjeuner et discuta avec Kingsley et son élève, ainsi qu'avec Sirius qui s'était joint à eux pour le repas.

\- Je suis en train de compulser plusieurs livres et journaux pour établir un plan pour mon avenir, les informa l'ancien détenu. Albus m'a filé quelques petites annonces d'offre d'emploi pour que je reste occupé en attendant, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire les ménages ou la potiche dans une boutique. J'ai été Auror, par Merlin ! J'ai plus de capacités que ça et mes diplômes sont toujours valides !

\- Albus, j'en suis sûr, n'en doute pas, Sirius. Seulement, après dix ans d'incarcération, même illégitimes, on ne retourne pas travailler au Ministère, surtout dans les rangs des Aurors, comme ça, tempéra Kingsley. D'autant plus que tu n'as jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de finir ta formation d'Auror, tu n'étais encore que stagiaire à l'époque.

\- Si je me souviens bien tu as eu de nombreux ASPIC ? Fit remarquer le petit professeur.

\- Huit ! Dont deux optimal en métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai validé toutes les matières, sauf histoire de la magie, répondit Sirius.

\- Avec d'aussi bons résultats, tu peux prétendre à n'importe quelle formation, fit Kingsley.

\- Mais je ne veux pas redevenir élève ! S'exclama Sirius en colère. J'ai trente-deux ans, j'ai plus de quatre ans de formations pour devenir Auror, à quelques mois près j'étais diplômé ! Je ne vais pas recommencer à zéro parce que le ministère est corrompu ! Il en est hors de question !

Un silence tendu régna dans la salle à manger. Heureusement, Harry était déjà parti à son cours avec Severus et n'était pas témoin de cette conversation. Il n'aurait rien compris et ça n'aurait fait que l'inquiéter.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je demander à Scrimgeour d'étudier ton cas. C'est lui le directeur du bureau des Aurors aujourd'hui, précisa-t-il. Alastor n'est plus que consultant en pré-retraite, il n'accepte que les très grosses affaires pour venir en soutient à d'anciennes connaissances, mais ne fait guère plus.

Sirius acquiesça, compréhensif. La tension redescendit. Tous les trois finirent leur café ou thé et rejoignirent leurs activités personnelles.

.

En fin de journée, Severus vint déposer Harry. En temps normal, Rémus prenait le petit pour une dernière leçon. Avec lui, il faisait de très nombreuses activités ludiques et pédagogiques. Le loup-garou avait le don pour faire passer bon nombre d'apprentissages l'air de rien. Cependant, Rémus était toujours dans la cabane hurlante et sa transformation devait être approcher de son paroxysme, alors ce fut Kingsley qui prit le relais.

\- Bon, la dernière fois nous avons vu le fonctionnement de la frise chronologique. Tu te rappelles ?

Harry acquiesça, le nez penché sur la longue feuille qui avait servi d'illustration lors de sa dernière leçon.

\- Bien, alors ce soir je vais essayer de te donner quelques repères dans le temps. Tu connais déjà le déroulé jour et nuit, les jours de la semaine et du mois. Tu es en train d'apprendre l'heure, mais c'est difficile, ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta-t-il promptement en voyant la grimace de l'enfant. Ça va prendre encore un peu de temps, c'est normal, Tiny. OK ?

Harry prit une longue inspiration. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à ne pas réussir du premier coup. Mais Kingsley savait comment encourager ses troupes et ce n'était pas un enfant qui allait faire baisser sa motivation. Il retroussa ses manches et se lança.

.

Kingsley finissait de débarrasser la table, gardant dans son champ de vision le petit qui s'était déjà levé. Tout au long du repas, Harry n'avait quitté les yeux de la fenêtre. Il était d'ailleurs planté devant actuellement. L'Auror savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Rémus.

Alors, Kingsley décida de détourner habillement l'attention de l'enfant :

\- Harry … Comment est la lune ?

Harry se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés. La réponse était plus qu'évidente.

\- Bah, ronde !

\- Tu es sûr ?

Là, Harry était perdu. Où voulait en venir son tuteur ?

\- Et si nous vérifiions ?

Kingsley partit alors un instant dans un coin de la pièce et revint avec un gros objet dans les bras. Aussitôt le regard de l'enfant s'éclaira. C'était le télescope. Mission réussie pour Kingsley.

Du moins, jusqu'au couché. Là, Harry redevint un peu morose. Son tuteur lui conta une histoire et le borda, lui laissant l'ancienne chemise de Rémus pour doudou, mais l'enfant resta maussade.

Après une heure à se tourner et se retourner dans ses draps, Harry finit par se relever. Il sortit de sa chambre et croisa Kingsley qui allait se coucher. L'homme sortait de la salle de bain après ses ablutions du soir, en simple caleçon, prêt à rejoindre son lit pour la nuit.

\- Tiny, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Tu devrais déjà dormir et tu es nu comme un ver, tu vas attraper froid !

\- J'arrive pas à dormir, marmonna Harry.

Kingsley retint un soupire. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à l'enfant de s'inquiéter pour son tuteur. Cependant, il fallait bien qu'il dorme, tout de même.

Après un court silence, il lui fit un signe de la tête :

\- Aller, viens.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui emboîta le pas, accrochant son seul vêtement pour s'y cramponner d'une main. Ils se glissèrent en suite tous les deux dans le grand lit et le petit se lova contre l'adulte. Kingsley l'étreignit d'un de ses bras puissant et réconfortant et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

.

* * *

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours ! À bientôt !_


	72. Chapter 72

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements !_

 _Entre deux révisions, pour m'aérer un peu la tête, j'ai réussi à écrire un peu \o/ Ouais ! Comme c'était une semaine banalisée pour les révisions, j'avais un peu plus de temps pour réviser et faire d'autres choses, j'en ai profité :P J'espère que vous apprécierez!_

 _Par contre la semaine prochaine, ça risque d'être chaud, j'ai les cours qui reprennent jeudi, je ne rentrerais de mon concours que mercredi et la semaine suivante j'ai une autre partie de mon concours … donc les publications risque d'être encore un peu perturbées …_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 72**

.

Au petit matin, Sirius rejoignit Kingsley dans ses appartements, espérant profiter un peu de Harry avant de partir chercher du travail. Il savait que Rémus serait encore dans la cabane hurlante. Quand il frappa à la porte, il s'attendait bien sûr à voir son ancien formateur, mais il pensait aussi que Harry serait levé. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas.

\- Nous avons eu un cours d'astronomie hier au soir, expliqua Kingsley. Dans ces cas-là, Harry dort toujours un peu plus. Il n'est pas vraiment du matin, pouffa-t-il.

Sirius sourit et pénétra dans le salon où son hôte lui proposa du thé, ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

\- Dis-moi, demanda-t-il finalement après un long temps d'hésitation. Est-ce que Rémus t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je ne sais pas … Parfois j'ai l'impression que tout est comme avant et, parfois, il me fixe du regard comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

Kingsley réfléchit un moment, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait induire ce comportement chez son ami.

\- Peut-être a-t-il encore du mal à croire que tu es vraiment là …

Sirius haussa les épaules, à moitié convaincu, puis la conversation passa sur des sujets plus légers.

Les deux hommes discutaient tranquillement depuis une petite demi-heure lorsque Harry pointa son nez. Comme à son habitude il était tout nu. Si Kingsley s'y attendait, ce fut un choc pour l'ancien détenu. Il écarquilla les yeux et suivit du regard l'enfant pendant son trajet jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Harry se frottait les yeux, dans le brouillard du sommeil. L'Auror récupéra le petit et l'assis sur une chaise avant de lui servir son petit déjeuner. Sirius regardait la scène avec un air halluciné. Kingsley lui, regardait son pupille les lèvres pincées dans une grimace blasée.

\- Harry, si tu veux devenir un grand garçon, si tu veux un jour devenir élève de Poudlard avec les autres enfants, il va falloir que tu t'habilles en sortant de ta chambre. Peu importe comment tu dors, mais tu ne dois pas te présenter devant les autres tout nus.

L'enfant le regarda avec une moue boudeuse, mais Kingsley ne flancha pas.

\- C'est pour toi que je dis ça, Tiny. Ici, ça ne nous dérange pas Rémus et moi, tu le sais, mais si tu veux rejoindre les autres enfants, il va falloir te faire aux us et coutumes sorcière une bonne fois pour toutes. Et ça commence par te vêtir en présence d'autrui. Pense à Drago, ajouta Kingsley avec un regard appuyé.

Ce dernier argument fit mouche. Harry rougit et se précipita dans sa chambre pour enfiler un tee-shirt et un short. Ce n'était pas la robe de sorcier ni l'uniforme qu'ils lui avait acheté, mais c'était toujours mieux. Ça ferait l'affaire pour un début.

Après ce petit cirque, Harry mangea sons repas à temps avant l'arrivée de Severus. Ce dernier, fut invité à entrer et avisa son élève.

\- Dis donc, jeune homme. Si tu n'es pas habillé correctement d'ici dix minutes, je m'en retourne faire des potions sans toi !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kingsley allait intervenir pour signifier au professeur qu'il avait déjà fait un effort, mais il se tut en voyant Harry engloutir sa bouchée et filer se changer. Sirius en fut encore plus sidéré. Un mini-maraudeur qui aimait les potions et qui écoutait Snape au doigt et à l'œil, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ça.

L'enfant revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Et Sirius pensa halluciner lorsque le maître des potions lui rendit son geste. C'était mince, mais un coin de sa bouche était relevé et son regard brillait clairement. L'enfant trottina vers son professeur et celui-ci lui donna une pichenette sur le front qui le fit rire le gamin. Puis tous deux partirent. Kingsley eut juste le temps de lui rappeler que ce serait les jumeaux qui viendraient le chercher pour manger dans la Grande Salle.

\- Est-ce que j'ai totalement halluciné ? Ou est-ce que je dors encore ? Demanda Sirius à son hôte.

Celui-ci éclata de rire et enfonça gentiment son poing dans l'épaule de l'ancien détenu.

\- Eh non, Siri ! Il va falloir t'y faire, mais Harry adore Severus et c'est réciproque !

\- Merlin me vienne en aide.

.

À l'heure du déjeuner, les deux frères Weasley amenèrent Harry à leur table. La plupart des élèves s'étaient fait à la présence du petit. Tout le monde l'avait déjà vu dans sa forme de renard ou de petit garçon se promener seul ou accompagné. Les élèves avaient compris qu'il avait quelques cours avec certains des professeurs de Poudlard et comprenaient facilement pourquoi il ne suivait pas les leurs.

Quelques-uns d'entre eux l'épiaient parfois avec envie et admiration, d'autre plutôt avec dégoût, mais Harry était aveugle à leurs différents manèges et faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin sans rien demander à personne. George veillait à ce que leurs voisins les laissent tranquilles tandis que Fred remplissait l'assiette de Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes le chicken pie, Tiny ?

\- Je ne connais pas !

\- C'est une tourte au poulet, tu connais le poulet ?

\- Oui ! C'est bon ! S'exclama Harry joyeux.

George pouffa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux tandis que Fred le servait.

\- Hey ! S'exclama une voix devant eux.

Les trois garçons relevèrent le nez et avisèrent un très grand jeune homme à la peau sombre et à la tête couverte de dreadlocks. Aussitôt, George répondit en se levant pour accueillir son ami :

\- Lee ! Assieds-toi mon vieux !

Harry observa le garçon s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu t'appelles Kingsley toi aussi ?

\- Lee se pencha pour lui répondre avec un doux sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Non, moi c'est Lee tout court ! Et toi ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Il savait pertinemment qui était face à lui, bien-sûr, mais c'était une question de politesse. Harry pencha un peu la tête de côté, semblant étudié son vis-à-vis. Il renifla un coup et se mit à sourire.

\- Harry, je m'appelle Harry !

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance Harry !

.

Le soir même, Rémus revint en traînant du pieds, épuisé par sa double nuit blanche. Dans le salon, il se contenta de fermer les bras sur Harry qui était venu à sa rencontre. Il lui glissa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête et, après une vague excuse à peine baragouinée, s'en alla direction sa chambre pour dormir.

Harry jeta alors un regard un peu inquiet à Kingsley qui compris le message :

\- Je m'en charge, reste là.

L'enfant acquiesça et l'homme se leva pour rejoindre son ami. Il frappa deux petits coups à la porte, mais ne vint aucune réponse. Il entrouvrit alors le battant et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre.

Kingsley allait se retirer, croyant que son ami avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil, mais un grognement lui répondit duquel il discerna quelques mots.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a ?

\- Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, tout va bien ?

Rémus roula sur le côté pour capter le regard de son ami et fit un piètre sourire.

\- J'ai mal partout, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Kingsley s'approcha alors et s'installa doucement auprès de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit. Il se tourna pour retirer les chaussures que Rémus avait encore aux pieds.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Poppy ne t'a pas donné une anti-douleur ?

\- Si, bien-sûr, mais ça n'enlève pas les courbatures.

\- Veux-tu un massage ?

\- Non, pas la peine. Va plutôt rassurer Harry, j'ai vu son regard.

Harry est un grand garçon et peut patienter encore une minute. Il sait que tu ne crains rien ici, l'infirmière ne t'aurait pas renvoyée si elle ne t'avait pas jugé en bonne santé.

Rémus grogna et Kingsley renifla avec amusement face à l'air un peu bougon de son ami. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas une femme facile à vivre, tous ses patients le savaient. Puis, sans rien demander à son ami, il le bouscula un peu pour qu'il roule sur le ventre et commença à lui masser les épaules et les cervicales. Si Rémus grogna un peu étant contraint à bouger, il émit rapidement quelques gémissements de bien-être.

Kingsley délassa avec application les muscles de son ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il retire ses mains avec délicatesse. Il les posa sur ses cuisses et regarda encore un instant le dos du loup-garou monter et descendre au rythme lent de sa respiration. Il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

L'Auror resta encore une seconde dans le silence de la pièce avant de se redresser et de quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Puis il referma la porte avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Ça va, Moony ? Demanda Harry à son retour le faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Veux-tu observer un peu la lune ce soir ou préfères-tu une histoire ?

Aussitôt, la frimousse anxieuse de l'enfant s'éclaira :

\- Une histoire !

\- Entendu, chenapan. Allons-y pour une histoire !

Se dirigeant vers la chambre, Harry lui raconta un peu sa journée.

\- Tu sais, aujourd'hui j'ai un nouveau ami !

\- On dit un nouvel ami, Tiny. Et qui-est-ce donc ?

\- Il s'appelle comme toi ! S'amusa Harry.

\- Kingsley ?

\- Non, Lee, pouffa l'enfant ! C'est le copain de Fred et de George, il est drôle, il a une araignée ! Il a dit qu'il me la montrerait un jour !

\- Oh ! Tu m'en diras tant …

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	73. Chapter 73

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Désolée pour mes lecteurs de « Endoctrinement », je n'ai pas eu le temps la semaine dernière pour écrire et publier un chapitre complet, j'ai encore trop de boulot en ce moment, mais c'est bientôt la fin de l'année ! Encore un petit mois et j'aurais plus de temps !_

 _Aujourd'hui un chapitre pas bien long mais qui, j'espère, vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 73**

.

Severus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, passant en revue sa stratégie de défense. Son procès serait dans moins d'une semaine et il était plus que près, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser mille scénarios présentant tous une fin plus désastreuse l'un que l'autre. Il avait bien sûr demandé à Albus de soutenir son cas auprès du Magenmagot, chose rapidement acceptée par le directeur qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Kingsley était confiant, Rémus naturellement anxieux, Albus, lui, conservait son sourire pétillant en toute circonstances et Harry … Ils avaient préféré lui cacher les faits.

Le petit était actuellement en train de prendre un bain. Il devait se nettoyer de fond en comble – littéralement, puisqu'il sortait d'une séance de jardinage – et faire l'effort d'enfiler un uniforme complet afin de se fondre dans la masse. Drago et lui avaient réussi à convaincre Rémus de retenter l'expérience d'assisté à un match de Quidditch. Évidemment, tout le monde les accompagnait.

Comme la fois précédente, le petit groupe attendit le dernier moment pour rejoindre les gradins. Cinq minutes avant le coup de sifflet, ils se hissèrent jusqu'au sommet du côté Serpentard et se faufilèrent au dernier rang, sauf Severus qui rejoignit celui des professeurs. Ainsi, ils auraient une bonne vue sans être trop chahutés.

L'équipe de Gryffondor affronterait celle de Poufsouffle. Gryffondor avait déjà perdu 170 à 40 lors de la première rencontre et Poufsouffle l'avait emporté contre Serdaigle 160 à 80. Les rouges et or avaient donc intérêt à gagner cette fois-ci pour ne pas prendre trop de retard sur les points ou la coupe de Quidditch leur passerait sous le nez cette année encore. En ce qui le concernait, Drago était fier comme un paon, son équipe ayant déjà accumulé deux victoires et 380 points.

Le blondinet expliquait de nouveau le rôle de chaque joueur, les règles du jeu et à quoi servait les anneaux et les différentes balles. Harry écoutait avec attention, se concentrant sur la voix de son ami pour éviter de trop penser à toute cette foule autour de lui. Rémus veillait au grain tandis que Sirius, à ses côtés, tentait de garder la face. Il sentait, depuis leur arrivée, un élan de nostalgie l'envahir, le prenant brutalement à la gorge. Il s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser aller à pleurer, mais les mille souvenirs qui lui revenaient à cet instant le mettait à mal. Cependant, il restait suffisamment discret pour que personne n'ait rien remarqué.

Ce fut Kingsley qui le sortit de ses pensées en s'exclamant tout à coup :

\- Oh par Merlin !

Sirius se secoua et tenta de comprendre pourquoi une bonne moitié du stade s'était mis à huer tandis que l'autre hurlait de joie. Apparemment, un point était contesté.

\- Eh bien, les Pouffy seraient-ils devenus aussi mauvais joueurs que les Serpentard ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire canaille.

\- Les Serpentards ne sont pas de mauvais joueurs, répliqua alors Harry, soucieux de défendre la maison de son ami. Ils ont gagné tous leurs matchs !

Sirius regarda son filleul avec de grands yeux, incrédule. De l'autre côté, Drago avait rosi, mais souriait fièrement. Kingsley et Rémus pouffaient un peu bêtement.

\- Mais … fit stupidement l'ancien détenu.

Ce qui acheva de faire craquer les deux autres adultes du petit groupe. Deux éclats de rire retentirent alors fortement. Seulement, entre temps un calme relatif était revenu dans les gradins et tous les élèves autour d'eux s'étaient retournés.

Cette soudaine attention eut le don de stopper net l'hilarité des deux hommes. Ils toussèrent un peu, gênés, puis recomposèrent un visage d'une fausse honnêteté, avant de se jeter un coup d'œil complice. Quelques élèves, après avoir remarqué la présence de Harry Potter derrière eux, le fixèrent avec insistance, mais Kingsley leur jeta son regard d'Auror et ils se détournèrent rapidement.

Pendant ce court épisode, Harry était resté perplexe. Il avait bien compris que quelque chose lui échappait, mais il ne savait quoi. Ce fut Rémus qui vint à son secours en lui expliquant le sens de l'expression « mauvais joueur » et tout autre cas de sens figurés qui étaient courant dans la langue humaine. Finalement, Harry avoua qu'il ne saisissait pas tout, mais qu'il comprenait vaguement le principe. De toute façon, son attention fut ramenée vers le match qui était assez serré, Drago ne cessant de commenter la moindre action des joueurs des deux équipes.

Parfois, Harry sursautait quand des éclats de la foule se faisaient trop soudains, mais dans l'ensemble, son stresse restait gérable. Quand les élèves autours d'eux devenaient un peu trop agités, il attrapait la robe de Rémus ou de Drago qui étaient à ses côtés et attendait que ça passe. Une seule fois, il avait dû se cacher le visage. L'un des attrapeurs avait volé en rase motte au-dessus des gradins et avait frôlé la petite troupe.

.

Quirinus était dans les gradins attribués aux professeurs et vibrait de fureur. Sa cible était là, à quelques mètres de lui, mais trop bien entourée et exposée pour attenter à sa vie maintenant. Son regard ne pouvait dévier trop longtemps de cet enfant. Il devait rester discret et faisait tout de même attention à ne pas se faire surprendre, mais ces derniers mois son obsession avait grandi. En plus de chercher à passer devant cet imbécile de chien à trois têtes, il réfléchissait à un moyen de causer du tort, voire de kidnapper simplement Harry Potter.

Sûrement, son maître en serait reconnaissant.

.

Sirius avait encore décroché son attention du match. D'abord perdu dans ses pensées, il surprit une fois de plus le regard de Rémus sur lui. Cependant, quand il chercha à l'interroger d'un coup de menton, son ami se détourna, encore une fois.

C'était décidé, ce soir il le confronterait sur ses raisons, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre son ami et lui. Il préférait mettre les choses à plat plutôt que de faire durer des non-dits.

Sur cette pensée, le coup de sifflet final fut donné et les gradins des Poufsouffle résonna de chants victorieux tandis que les Gryffondor portaient la tête basse. À moins qu'ils ne fassent un super score pour leur dernier match, ils seraient donnés dernier du classement, venant de perdre 90 à 180 et n'ayant qu'une avance de 20 points sur les Serdaigle. Les jaunes et noirs, quant à eux, occupaient pour l'instant la deuxième place du classement et cela se ressentait dans leurs cris de joie. Le prochain match serait début mai.

\- Eh bien, c'était un beau match, commenta Kingsley. Le score est resté serré jusqu'au bout !

Drago acquiesça et tous les deux débutèrent un commentaire du match animé. Harry et Rémus marchaient derrière eux, silencieux, mais affichant un sourire heureux. Sirius, lui, restait derrière, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait aborder le sujet avec son ami.

.

Arrivés au pied de la tour Serdaigle, Drago rejoignit sa salle commune afin de finir ses devoirs et Kingsley accompagna Harry prendre son bain. L'enfant savait parfaitement le prendre seul à présent, mais il aimait que l'un de ses tuteurs soit présent pour continuer à papoter.

Sirius sauta donc sur l'occasion. Il était seul avec Rémus dans le salon et, après que ce dernier lui ait proposé un thé, ils s'installèrent au salon.

\- As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

Son hôte sursauta au ton quelque peu direct.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Oh, ne fais pas l'ingénu, Moony ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu me fixes du coin de l'œil chaque fois que tu le peux, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ?

Rémus baissa le nez et soupira.

\- Tu ne me fais plus confiance, c'est ça ? Demanda Sirius, la gorge serrée. Tu as peur que je blesse Harry ? Que je devienne fou, que …

\- Non ! Merlin, non !

\- Alors quoi ? Cria Sirius.

Rémus sursauta une fois de plus. Ce n'était pas le but de l'animagus de lui faire peur et il ne voulait pas que Kingsley ou, pire, Harry rapplique.

\- Quoi ? Répéta-t-il plus doucement.

Rémus redressa la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu es son parrain, Kingsley son tuteur officiel et moi, officiellement, je ne suis rien …

Un silence emplit le salon. Sirius était sidéré.

\- Tu es jaloux ?

Aussitôt, Rémus baissa le regard sur ses genoux.

\- Moony, enfin … Tu ne peux pas être jaloux ! Harry t'adore ! Il te réclame tout le temps ! Même quand il s'amuse, parfois, il te cherche du regard !

Une autre poignée de seconde passa dans le silence. Puis Sirius soupira.

\- Moony, il faut vraiment que tu prennes confiance en toi. Ça te rend aveugle !

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Kingsley, qui pointa son nez dans l'embrasure de la porte le haut trempé qui lui moulait le torse, leur demanda :

\- Quelqu'un peut m'apporter un tee-shirt ?

Aussitôt Rémus se leva.

\- J'arrive !

Kingsley repartit dans la salle de bain et Sirius en profita pour dire à Rémus :

\- Tu ferais mieux de parler à Kingsley !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rémus complètement perdu.

\- Parce que vous êtes ridicules à vous tourner autour ! Il n'y a que vous pour ne pas voir que vous vous attirez comme deux aimants !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Sirius s'en alla. Rémus resta un instant figé au milieu du salon, jusqu'à ce que Kingsley ne le rappelle sur Terre :

\- Rémus ?

\- Oh, pardon. J'arrive !

Et il fila dans la chambre de son ami pour tirer un tee-shirt de sa penderie.

.

Février prenait fin et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'hiver, un soleil radieux brillait dehors. Une image qui annonçait des jours plus doux pour les occupants de Poudlard.

Ça avait été un mois fatigant pour tout le monde. Tous avaient eu besoin d'ajustements. Sirius en devenant libre, presque du jour au lendemain, après dix longues années d'enfermement. Rémus en apprivoisant son ami tout juste revenu. Harry découvrant tout un pan de sa vie et de ses origines. Severus apprenant à fréquenter presque quotidiennement son ancien ennemi. Kingsley, quant à lui, jonglant avec les émotions de tous et faisant en sorte que tout se passe bien.

Ça avait été un mois fatigant, mais chargé de souvenirs. Sirius espérait que la suite serait plus tranquille. Il ne pouvait avoir plus tort.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	74. Chapter 74

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Plus de 200 000 vues sur toute la fiction, c'est fou ! Merci aussi à je ne sais plus qui (désolée) pour son idée de trace … Si elle a plus de mémoire que moi, elle se reconnaîtra vite dans le passage à venir ^^_

 _On revient sur un format classique, je suis en vacances et j'ai eu le temps d'écrire comme il faut, d'ailleurs, j'ai même eu le temps d'avancer sur « Endoctrinement », donc il devrait arriver comme il se doit la semaine prochaine pour son dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue !_

 _Un chapitre riche en nouvelles ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 74**

.

Rémus faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Kingsley le regardait faire depuis maintenant vingt minutes et maintenant il craquait.

\- Rem, par Merlin, assied-toi, tu me donne le tournis !

L'interpellé s'arrêta brusquement et lui jeta un regard de détresse. L'Auror se leva alors et, en deux enjambé, le rejoignit au milieu de la pièce. Il plaça une main sur sa nuque et, les yeux dans les yeux, il murmura :

\- Severus reviendra en homme libre. J'en suis persuadé.

Leurs regards étaient perdus dans celui de l'autre quand plusieurs coups retentirent à la porte. Ils se détachèrent alors et Rémus alla voir qui avait frappé.

Severus était planté là, plus blanc que d'ordinaire.

\- Sev ! Entre ! Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Merlin soit loué tu es libre.

Rémus conduisit le maître des potions jusqu'au canapé et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour, Severus, le salua Kingsley en s'asseyant face à eux.

L'homme lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Veux-tu un verre ? Demanda Rémus.

Encore une fois, Severus acquiesça. Son hôte partit chercher trois verres et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Kingsley prit une grande inspiration et regarda son ami les servir un par un du liquide ambré.

Tous restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes puis Rémus distribua les verres. Encore une poignée de minutes passa avant que Severus n'avale son verre d'une traite. Puis, après s'être passer une main sur le visage, il s'affala dans le fond du canapé. Ce n'était pas un geste qui lui était familier, mais dans la situation personne ne le lui aurait reproché.

\- Je ne suis pas totalement libre.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il glaça le sang des habitants de l'appartement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Souffla Kingsley.

\- Ils m'ont remis la trace.

\- Quoi ? Cria Rémus

\- Je dois la garder un an pour preuve de bonne foi. Elle détectera la moindre anomalie. Ils s'attendent à ce que je pratique la magie noire, je suppose …

\- C'est scandaleux !

\- Rémus, je suis libre !

\- Mais …

\- C'est peu cher payé pour mes erreurs …

\- Severus …

\- Non, Rémus. Je le pense vraiment et tu sais que c'est la vérité.

Par respect pour son ami, le loup-garou ne répliqua pas.

\- Albus a réussi à m'innocenter pour utilisation d'impardonnables. En revanche, j'ai dû avouer pour la création du Sectumsempra et utilisation d'un sort non référencé. J'ai dû payer 200 galions. Poudlard en a encore pour plusieurs années à me supporter. Mon compte en banque est vide et Albus est bien le seul fou qui peut vouloir de moi.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se leva.

\- Messieurs, ne m'en veuillez pas mais je suis épuisé. Je vais aller m'allonger un peu, j'ai cours cet après-midi et j'aimerais être en mesure de supporter ces cornichons … Surtout que maintenant le verdict est public … Je ne me cachais pas, mais les enfants des plus extrêmes Mangemorts pourraient tenter quelque chose.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils peuvent s'en prendre à toi ? Demanda Rémus inquiet.

\- Non, mais ils peuvent tenter. Et Merlin sait ce dont ils sont capables, il pourrait y avoir des blessés.

Severus soupira encore et prit le chemin de la sortie. Juste avant d'atteindre la porte, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses hôtes.

\- Vous transmettrez le bonjour et mes excuses à Harry, je ne crois pas être en mesure de lui faire cours aujourd'hui.

Kingsley sourit, pas dupe pour deux sous.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il s'en remettra, répliqua-t-il.

Rémus, lui, resta silencieux un moment. Son regard se plongea dans celui noir d'encre de son ami et il ne put résister. Il se leva rapidement et, sans demander son avis, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas le genre de Severus, le prit dans ses bras.

Kingsley eut un sourire en coin, amusé par l'air crispé que prit le sévère maître des potions. Cependant, il ne dit rien. Il savait que Rémus avait aussi besoin de se rassurer. Severus avait été innocenté et c'était le principal.

Rémus le relâcha et leur ami allait franchir le pas de la porte, quand il se retourna une dernière fois.

\- Au fait, Yaxley, les Lestrange et les Carrow ont été confirmés coupables et directement envoyés à Azkaban dans la sections « haute sécurité ». D'après Albus, le Magenmagot va statuer prochainement pour qu'ils soient possiblement embrassés par les détraqueurs.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, déclara Kingsley.

Severus acquiesça et, sur ces mots, quitta les lieux. L'Auror se tourna alors vers Rémus. Ce dernier était encore tremblant.

\- Hey … Souffla Kingsley en s'approchant de lui.

Son ami lui offrit un pitoyable sourire et s'effondra dans ses bras.

\- Oui, dit-il. Je suis vraiment trop sensible, je sais.

\- Tu avais peur pour un ami, c'est normal.

\- Oui … Sans doute.

Kingsley lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et se défit de l'étreinte.

\- Aller, le sentimental. Harry ne va pas tarder à rentrer et il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'inquiète à son tour. Severus a réussi à lui cacher l'affaire et, maintenant qu'on est certain qu'il restera libre, il serait bête que Harry s'en aperçoive.

\- Tu as raison.

.

\- Moony ! Regarde !

Rémus eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir débouler Harry à toute vitesse, sa chouette qui s'accrochait à l'épaule de son maître.

\- Moony, Hedwige est blessée !

\- Oh, montre-moi ça, lui demanda son tuteur.

Harry s'approcha de Rémus et l'adulte pu voir la patte de la chouette qui était égratignée.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, rassure-toi. Hagrid est le mieux placé pour soigner ça, allons lui rendre visite.

Ainsi, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur, la chouette toujours perchée sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

En chemin, ils croisèrent les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Moony ! Tiny !

\- Fred ! On va voir Hagrid, Hedwige est blessée !

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave j'espère ? Demanda George.

\- Moony dit que non, mais Hagrid pourra la soigner.

\- Il a raison, tu sais, approuva Fred en posant un bras sur ses épaules.

\- On va venir avec vous, affirma son frère sous ses hochements de tête.

Harry leur sourit, malgré son air chagriné, toujours un peu inquiet pour sa chouette. Et tous prirent le chemin de la cabane du garde-chasse.

\- En plus, il pourra me donner des idées pour jouer avec Touffu …

\- Ton ami à trois têtes ? Demanda George.

\- Harry, le réprimanda Rémus.

\- Pardon, Moony, se repentit l'enfant immédiatement.

\- Ne parlez de ça à personne les garçons. Vous entendez, c'est très important.

\- Oui, Moony, chantèrent-ils en cœur.

Harry oubliait souvent qu'il ne devait pas parler de son ami à trois têtes devant les autres. Si seulement il savait pourquoi, peut-être que ça l'aiderait à s'en souvenir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne devait savoir pour son ami.

Le petit groupe passa devant un recoin où le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal venait d'apparaître. Personne ne le remarqua, ils sortirent totalement inconscient de sa présence. Cependant, lui, n'avait pas raté la conversation qu'ils avaient menés. Plus particulièrement la remarque de ce petit vermisseau de Harry Potter. Ainsi, le garde-chasse connaissait ce monstre et savait s'en occuper. Parfait, il s'en occuperait plus tard.

Après avoir traversé le parc, Harry frappa à la porte de la cabane.

\- J'arrive ! Cria la grosse voix de Hagrid à l'intérieur.

Harry sursauta un peu et fit un pas en arrière, mais Rémus lui posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui le rassura et l'aida à faire face au demi-géant qui ouvrit bientôt la porte.

\- Oh ! Mais c'est qu'vous êtes nombreux ! Ça m'fais plaisir, tiens ! Mais entrez don' ! Y'a de la place pour tout l'monde !

Harry avait le nez en l'air, complètement dominé par la très haute stature de Hagrid.

\- Bonjour, Hagrid. Nous venons te voir car la chouette de Harry s'est blessée. Nous voudrions que tu jettes un œil, si tu as le temps bien sûr.

\- Oh, mais pour sûr que j'ai l'temps ! Entrez et montrez-moi cette pauv' bête !

Tous pénétrèrent dans la petite chaumière sans grand problème, l'intérieur étant assez vaste pour que garde-chasse y circule aisément. Hagrid leur désigna une banquette tandis qu'il récupérait la chouette du bout du doigt. Hedwige battit un peu des ailes, mais se laissa faire après que Harry l'ait encouragée de sa voix douce et d'une caresse sur son blanc plumage.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Hagrid resta concentré sur la patte du volatile. Il la manipula avec précaution et observa sa plaie avec attention. Il déduisit rapidement que ce devait être un rongeur quelconque qui avait dû se défendre au moment de la chasse. Ça arrivait assez souvent, mais il était vrai que la blessure pouvait s'infecter s'il elle n'était pas nettoyée correctement. Le demi-géant prit donc soin de la désinfectée et de la bandée afin qu'elle cicatrise sans risque.

Rémus, Harry et les jumeaux discutaient de tout et de rien quand Hagrid se tourna enfin vers eux.

\- Voilà, ta chouette est tout' réparée, s'exclama le demi-géant d'un air enjoué.

\- Merci, Hagrid, murmura timidement Harry en récupérant sa petite compagne à plumes.

L'enfant était heureux que son amie aille bien et la caressa doucement. Affection qui lui fut retournée par quelques coups de becs dans les cheveux, ce qui amusa son petit propriétaire.

\- Y'a pas d'quoi, p'tit ! Ça m'rend toujours triste les bêtes blessées, avoua Hagrid de sa grosse voix bourrue.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire timide, lui non plus n'aimait pas ça, surtout quand c'était une amie.

\- D'ailleurs, comment va l'bon vieux Touffu ?

Aussitôt, le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira.

\- Oh, il va très bien !

Puis se fit chagrin.

\- Mais il manque un peu de place quand même, ce serait bien de pouvoir le sortir de temps en temps …

Fred et George savait qui était Touffu, Harry leur en avait parlé, mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Cependant, il ne pouvait que s'imaginer un énorme chien à trois têtes.

\- Oh Harry, fit Rémus. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible …

\- C'est vrai qu'c'est triste ! Ajouta Hagrid. Mais il en va d'la vie des Flamel !

Hagrid n'avait pas fini sa phrase que déjà Rémus écarquillait les yeux.

\- Oh non … J'aurais pas dû dire ça ! J'aurais pas dû dire ça …

Malheureusement, Harry sauta les deux pieds dans le plat.

\- C'est qui les Flamel ?

Et Rémus plongea son visage dans ses mains, avant de se reprendre rapidement et de détourner la conversation.

\- Personne, nous devrions y aller, Harry. Fred, George, vous venez prendre un goûter ?

Hélas, si la diversion fonctionna sur le plus jeune, elle rata pour les deux autres.

\- Flamel, ça me dit quelque chose …

\- Oui, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus …

\- Les garçons, tenta Rémus. Nous y allons ?

Polis, les jumeaux acquiescèrent sans insister et tous les quatre repartirent après avoir grassement remercier Hagrid pour ses bons soins.

Une belle surprise les attendait à l'appartement et, finalement, la gaffe fut momentanément évincée des esprits. Sur la table de la salle à manger trônait un magnifique gâteau, une bouteille de champagne ainsi qu'une carafe de cocktail de fruits et Sirius était en train de servir tout le monde. Il dut ajouter deux verres à la vue des frères Weasley, mais sourit à pleine dent. Il avait, semblait-il une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

\- Je suis pris !

Rémus fut un peu déconcerté par cette arrivée en fanfare, mais la bonne humeur de son ami était communicative et un sourire fleurit vite sur ses lèvres à lui aussi.

\- Tu es pris où ? Que fêtes-tu ?

\- Kings' avait raison, j'ai fait la demande auprès de Scrimgeour et après négociation avec le soutien de Alastor, ils ont accepté que je reprenne ma formation là où je l'ai arrêtée il y a dix ans. Je suis à nouveau Auror stagiaire, je finis l'année avec la dernière promo et si tout se passe bien, je serais diplômé à la fin de l'année.

\- Oh, c'est pas vrai ?

\- Ha ! ha ! Si !

Sirius éclata de rire, rempli d'allégresse et Rémus le suivit de près avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le récompenser. C'était une magnifique nouvelle. Sirius aurait une activité quotidienne qui lui plairait et dans laquelle il pourrait s'investir. Ça lui serait plus que bénéfique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry ingénu.

\- Ah ! Tiny, tu peux être fier de ton parrain, il va devenir Auror, comme Ley !

Harry tourna la tête vers Sirius, attendant une confirmation qu'il lui donna immédiatement en hochant la tête avec excitation. L'enfant courut alors sur lui et Sirius le fit tourner haut à bout de bras, faisait rire son filleul.

Kingsley arriva sur ces entre-faits.

\- Eh bien ! Je vois que la nouvelle est déjà arrivée jusque-là !

\- Oui ! Paddy nous a donné la bonne nouvelle ! C'est formidable !

\- Ley ! S'exclama Harry en fonçant sur lui.

Peu importe le temps qui passait, l'enfant l'accueillait toujours avec animation et Kingsley avait alors la poitrine qui chauffait agréablement. L'Auror pénétra chez lui avec son pupille dans les bras et annonça :

\- Et devinez dans quelle équipe il est ?

Rémus sentit sa mâchoire se décrochée.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps, Kings ! Acquiesça Sirius en levant son verre.

\- Comme au bon vieux temps !

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	75. Chapter 75

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Bon, pour l'un des paragraphes qui suit, ne m'en veuillez pas si c'est difficile à comprendre, je n'y suis pour rien si l'arbre généalogique des Black est si compliqué ! Soit vous vous en fichez et vous passez facilement dessus sans vous prendre la tête, soit, si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à vous munir d'un arbre tout fait trouvé sur internet pour suivre un peu le parcours. Mais en soit, ça ne gêne absolument pas la compréhension générale de l'histoire, ce n'est qu'un détail que je me suis amusée à introduire ^^ (il y a tellement à faire avec cette famille !)._

 _Certains, ne seront pas mécontents de voir de la progression entre deux personnages que je ne citerais pas ici (je vous laisse découvrir la suite vous même !). Je n'en dirais pas plus … ^^_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 75**

.

Harry se trouvait avec ses amis Drago, Fred et George dans sa chambre. C'était exceptionnel qu'ils soient tous rassemblés, généralement, Drago ne venait que quand il était certain de trouver son ami seul.

Ce jour-là, il s'était fait devancer par les jumeaux Weasley et, puisque tous les trois étaient dans la chambre d'enfant, il avait été obligé de s'engager pour aller les voir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire demi-tour lorsque monsieur Lupin l'avait invité à rejoindre Harry sans l'avertir qu'il avait déjà de la compagnie.

Les quatre garçons étaient installés un peu partout. Harry s'était affalé sur George au sol, sur le tapis, Fred était lui aussi au sol, mais les pieds en l'air posés sur le bord de la fenêtre. Seul Drago était assis correctement sur le lit, le dos droit et les mains sur les genoux.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Fred. Je ne connais pas les sports sorciers et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de « flight racing ». Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry n'avait pas fini sa phrase que George, sous lui, pouffa. Le petit brun releva le menton pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de son coussin humain. Il finit par froncer le nez, car, dans sa position, il n'arrivait à rien.

\- Tu te moques ? Demanda-t-il ingénument.

Aussitôt, deux bras se refermèrent sur lui.

\- Non, Tiny. Je trouve juste amusant ta façon de parler.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de parler ?

\- Elle est absolument parfaite, Harry, rétorqua Drago. Tu fais quelques fautes, parfois, mais tu parles très bien. Ce sont eux qui parlent comme des barbares.

Fred et George levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu prononces toujours tous les mots d'une phrase, sans jamais en manger la fin, ni faire d'abréviations ou manquer une marque de négation, expliqua Fred. Même lorsqu'on est entre nous, que tu parles vite ou que tu es fatigué, tes phrases sont toujours bien construites.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Merlin, non ! Harry, ne change surtout pas ! C'est tout ce qui fait ton charme, avoua George.

Harry rougit un peu même s'il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que l'on reprochait à sa façon de parler. Et Drago renchérit, finissant de le rassurer :

\- C'est une manière de s'exprimer tout à fait correcte, Harry.

.

Rémus avait laissé les garçons seuls, ayant pour consigne d'aller chercher Severus au moindre problème. Paddy lui avait demandé de l'aide pour faire son déménagement. Puisque les Aurors en dernière année de formation avaient le statut de stagiaire et passaient la moitié de leur temps sur le terrain, ils recevaient donc un premier salaire, petit salaire, mais salaire tout de même.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son retour au ministère. Une semaine qu'il avait passé à éplucher les offres d'appartements, à faire des allers-retours à Gringott et à négocier avec les gobelins. Sirius Black avait été renié par sa famille, il ne pouvait donc avoir accès aux coffres et biens de sa famille.

Entre ses seize ans et son enfermement, il avait vécu grâce à la générosité de la famille Potter, mais, depuis qu'il était libre, il ne possédait plus rien. Le petit coffre ouvert à son nom par Fleamont Potter, le père de James, ne contenait que ses biens confisqués lors de son arrestation, soit sa moto trafiquée, un livre quelconque, un bracelet de peu de valeur et un miroir à double sens, ainsi qu'un petit pécule d'une centaine de galion. Il s'était renseigné par curiosité, mais, même s'il avait pu, il n'aurait jamais réclamé l'héritage de sa famille.

Puisque la société sorcière était ce qu'elle était, la fortune Black ne revint pas aux enfants du frère de Walburga Black. En effet, Bellatrix, Narcissa et Andromeda nées Black étant des femmes, elles n'avaient pas la priorité sur l'héritage de la noble et très ancienne famille Black. Il en fut de même pour la sœur de Orion Black. Lycoris et Regulus 1er, les frères de Arcturus IIème du nom et père de Orion Black, n'ayant pas eu de descendants, la fortune alla donc au côté maternel de la famille, remontant au père de Walburga, Pollux Black. Ce dernier ayant eu trois sœurs, c'est donc à son père que revint l'héritage. Cygnus Black étant mort depuis de nombreuses années, c'est à sa descendance qu'il revint. Puisqu'il ne put aller à Sirius Black IIème du nom, père de Arcturus II, pour les causes déjà évoquées, il alla donc au dernier fils possible, Arcturus 1er. Ainsi, l'ensemble des biens de l'illustre famille fut divisé entre les familles Prewett, Londubat et Croupton, derniers héritiers mâles de la lignée.

Sirius avait été déconcerté par ce cheminement, mais il en était plus qu'heureux, bien qu'il eût préféré que les Croupton soient évités. La noble et très ancienne famille Black, si prestigieuse et ayant dominée le monde sorcier britannique pendant plusieurs siècles, avait chue. Plus personne, hormis lui, ne portait ce nom et, pour cette seule raison, il se jura de ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Ce serait alors le plus beau pied de nez fait à sa si haineuse famille.

Les gobelins avaient officialisé le lien entre son coffre et le ministère par le biais de son contrat. Ainsi, Sirius pourrait y faire transiter son salaire directement, puis en donner la partie nécessaire à la location de son nouvel appartement, tout nouvellement trouvé.

Rémus et lui avait effectué la contre-visite ensemble et le loup-garou avait pu juger de son confort. Le trois-pièces n'était certes pas immense, mais largement suffisant pour les besoins du futur Auror. Sirius en était heureux et c'était tout ce que pouvait lui souhaiter son ami.

Ils terminaient enfin, emballant le dernier carton, quand Sirius poussa Rémus sur le canapé, seul meuble qui n'était pas encore réduit. Son ami pouffa et ils s'affalèrent, épuisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que je serai plus là pour veiller sur toi ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment de toi que tu parles, Paddy ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt l'inverse ?

\- Voyons, Moony, tout le monde sait que je suis le plus vieux …

\- Et ça fait de toi quelqu'un de responsable ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Évidemment … Paddy, tu es l'homme le plus irresponsable sur Terre qu'y puisse exister !

\- Oh, non ! Tu exagères ! Mitchell était pire !

\- Mitch … Le Mitchell de Serdaigle ? Non, mais lui ne compte pas, il est hors catégorie ! C'était un vantard de première, que de la gueule et rien dans le ventre, oui ! Tu te rappelles le défi qu'on lui avait lancé la veille du Noël 74 ? Il ne s'était même pas pointé et le lendemain il avait prétexté une maladie quelconque …

\- Okay Okay … On oublie Mitchell … Il y avait aussi ce gars, là …

\- Arrête, Paddy ! Tu es indécrottable …

Sirius pouffa et sans crier gare, il dit :

\- Bon, parlons bien, parlons Kingsley.

Aussitôt, Rémus cessa de rire bêtement et rougit comme une écrevisse.

\- Je serai bientôt plus là pour jouer les entremetteurs, alors accélère !

\- Quoi ? Mais …

\- Oh arrêtes, Moony ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu en pinces pour lui ! Vous vous seriez vus, tous les deux …

\- Stop, murmura Rémus incroyablement gêné.

\- Vous vous tournez autour, vous envoyant des petits regards énamourés …

\- Arrête.

\- Même vos gestes parlent pour vous ! Ok, Kings a toujours été hyper tactile, mais là c'est carrément des attouchements !

\- Tais-toi ! Finit par crier Rémus.

Sirius se tut subitement et considéra le visage de son ami. Ce dernier se tenait tendu devant lui, le visage rouge, mais ce n'était plus de la gêne, c'était de la colère.

\- Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu ? Tu crois que je m'amuse à le voir si proche ? Je ne peux pas faire ça … Je ne peux pas !

\- De quoi tu parles, Moony ?

Rémus avait retrouver son teint, mais ses yeux s'étaient embués. Une boule dans la gorge, il fut incapable d'expliquer à Sirius qu'il avait simplement peur. Cependant, Sirius reconnaissait cette mine et il n'eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Il avait devant lui le bon vieux Moony, son ami d'enfance et sa gueule de loup coupable.

\- Moony, dis-moi que tu ne penses pas être « assez bien » pour lui.

\- Non, mais …

\- Oh ! Alors c'est parce que tu as peur que ça se finisse mal ? Écoutes, Kingsley et toi avez l'air de vraiment bien vous entendre ! Franchement, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, j'aurais pu croire que vous êtes déjà en couple. Sincèrement, vous …

\- Harry. Je ne veux pas perdre Harry.

\- Oh, Moony …

\- Si jamais, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ça se passe mal … Et il y a plein de raisons pour lesquelles ça pourrait mal tourner … Ce sera Kingsley qui aura la garde de Harry ! Parce que c'est lui le tuteur officiel, moi je ne suis rien légalement parlant. Et Harry est devenu vraiment très important pour moi.

\- Sauf que si Kingsley se lasse de te tourner autour sans recevoir de réponse, il finira sûrement par aller voir ailleurs et chercher un plus beau, plus jeune, plus riche …

Rémus le regarda choqué, persuadé qu'il allait dénier ses allégations et le rassurer, mais Sirius faisait tout le contraire. Il était en train de critiquer leur ami.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Kingsley n'est pas comme ça !

\- Ah ! Cria Sirius. Tu vois, toi même tu reconnais qu'une telle chose n'arrivera pas !

Rémus rougit alors.

\- Moony, même si ça devait mal se passer … Kingsley est quelqu'un de bien, tu le sais, c'est pour ça qu'il a cette place dans ta vie et celle de Harry. Alors fait lui un peu confiance, je suis persuadé qu'il ne t'enlèverait pas le droit de visite du petit.

\- Mais …

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Moony. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre ton courage de Gryffondor à deux mais et saisir ta chance !

Rémus en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

\- Bon, et puis c'est pas le tout, mais il faut encore que j'emmène tout ce barda dans mon nouvel appartement. Alors, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai encore du travail !

Et sur ces mots, il quitta les lieux, laissant Rémus muet et bouche béante derrière lui.

.

Harry sortait de son cours de sortilèges et il avait les yeux brillants. Il avait hâte de raconter tout ça à Moony. Son petit professeur le suivait de peu, pour agrémenter le futur discours de son élève. En effet, l'enfant faisait des progrès fulgurants dans la pratique de la magie et il devait en discuter avec ses tuteurs. Sûrement n'était-ce dû qu'à sa pratique particulière et avantagée de la métamorphose, mais il voulait s'assurer que Rémus et Kingsley soit au courant des faits pour que Harry soit bien pris en charge.

Le petit brun déboula dans l'appartement comme une bombe et hurla :

\- Moony !

Moony était bien sagement dans le canapé et n'avait rien loupé de l'arrivée explosive de Harry.

\- Je t'entends et te vois très bien, Tiny. Nul besoin de faire tant de raffut !

\- Oh, pardon Moony, fit l'enfant tout penaud.

Pourtant, son excitation était encore visible. Il trépignait sur place et se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de parler inopinément.

Filius qui le suivait gloussa et s'annonça :

\- Bonjour, Rémus. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, Filius.

Rémus se leva et vint saluer le petit professeur.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le plaisir de Harry, donc je le laisse parler.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui et, d'un hochement de tête, Rémus l'autorisa à prendre la parole. Aussitôt, Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et prit une grande inspiration, prêt à débiter le plus de paroles possibles. Cependant, il fut arrêté avant le carnage :

\- Doucement, Harry. Nous avons tout notre temps et nous comprendrons mieux si tu le dis calmement.

L'enfant rougit, acquiesça et, après un petit soupire pour relâcher la tension qui l'habitait, prit la parole :

\- Je voulais te dire que j'avais réussi tous mes sorts !

\- Oh, je suis fier de toi, Tiny, fit Rémus en venant embrasser son front.

Harry eut un immense sourire qui amusa son professeur.

\- Harry est un excellent élève, toujours aussi avide d'apprendre, très enthousiaste, mais qui sait aussi se concentrer quand il le faut.

\- Bien, bien !

\- Cependant, j'aimerais parler avec toi de petites choses. Rien de grave, juste faire un topo de l'avancement de Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! Harry, tu préfères peut-être aller jouer ? Ou bien veux-tu rester ?

\- Je peux rester ?

\- Évidemment, c'est de toi que l'on va parler, tu as le droit d'entendre. Cependant, je crains que tu ne t'ennuies vite, mais c'est comme tu veux.

\- Je voudrais rester …

\- Bien. Veux-tu un petit goûter avant ?

\- Oui !

Rémus prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud et une tartine de beurre. Quand ce fut prêt, ils s'installèrent tous à table et, tandis que Harry mangeait, Filius et lui entamèrent la discussion.

\- Harry est très doué avec la magie. Il n'est pas particulièrement puissant, peut être juste un petit peu au-dessus de la moyenne, mais la façon dont il l'utilise est très originale. Il a la faculté de la convoquer avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Demanda Rémus, inquiet.

\- Oh, c'est une bonne chose ! Seulement, je vais bientôt être limité dans ce que je peux lui transmettre … Je suis un expert en sortilèges avec baguette …

\- Tu veux dire que …

\- Harry fait une partie de magie sans baguette, oui. Et, sincèrement, je ne sais pas s'il est bon que je continue à l'instruire avec médiateur s'il n'a aucune difficulté à faire sans. Cette compréhension qu'il a de sa magie … J'ai peur de la bridée et de l'enfoncer dans un moule qui ne lui correspond pas si je poursuis son apprentissage comme je l'ai commencé.

\- Crois-tu qu'il faille que j'en parle à Albus ?

\- Il serait le plus à même de te répondre …

\- Oui, je devrais le consulter. En revanche, je pense que continuer à étudier la théorie sur la magie et l'entraîner à l'écriture et la lecture sont toujours bon pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. C'est même important qu'il poursuive ! Et je crois qu'il aime ces cours, n'est-ce pas Harry.

\- Oui, Fiyus ! Répliqua l'enfant qui suivait toujours la conversation d'une oreille tout en mangeant sa tartine.

Rémus sourit et lui offrit une caresse affectueuse dans les cheveux. Les deux hommes continuèrent à parler, d'abord de cours, puis d'autres sujets lambda. Harry finit par les abandonner et rejoindre sa chambre pour s'occuper autrement. Ce n'est que lorsque le petit professeur les quitta qu'il revint le saluer et le remercier pour ses cours.

Un fois que Filius fut partit, Rémus attira l'attention de l'enfant :

\- Tu sais, Tiny, je suis très heureux que l'apprentissage de la magie te plaise tant, mais si je t'ai arrêté tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il faut que tu apprennes à réguler tes émotions. Tu peux être enjoué, mais lorsque tu t'exprimes pour expliquer quelque chose à quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, fait le calmement, ce sera plus agréable pour tout le monde. Même si te voir si enjoué me fais plaisir aussi. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Oui, Moony.

\- Cela fait partie des comportements à observer en société, à avoir, si tu préfères.

\- D'accord.

Rémus lui sourit et, après un baiser sur le front, l'envoya prendre sa douche.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	76. Chapter 76

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Le précédent chapitre a beaucoup plu et j'en suis ravie ! Harry fait une rencontre étonnante, attention aux phobiques des bestioles à huit pattes ! ^^ Retour dans un lieu particulier au cours de ce chapitre … j'espère que vous apprécierez, j'ai totalement inventé l'événement !_

 _Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, deux infos : ma fiction « **Endoctrinement** » est terminée, vous la trouverez sur mon profil ! J'ai repris l'écriture (active) et la publication de ma fiction « **La Grande Perturbation** » ! Allez jeter un œil !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 76**

.

Rémus se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit un œil et découvrit une petite silhouette à l'entrée de sa chambre.

\- Harry ?

Seul un reniflement lui répondit et il fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

\- Harry, qu'y a-t-il ?

Ne voyant pas l'enfant bouger ni répondre, il ajouta :

\- Viens.

C'était apparemment le mot qu'attendait le petit brun, car il se précipita aussitôt sur le lit, grimpa sur le matelas et vint se lover contre son tuteur.

\- Eh bien, murmura Rémus à l'oreille de son pupille qu'il sentait tout tremblant contre lui.

Il lui caressa la tête et le dos, passant et repassant ses mains dans sa chevelure hirsute et sa peau nue, puisque Harry dormait toujours sans vêtement. Il ne savait pas encore quel était le problème, mais il pouvait, sans trop de risques, suspecter un cauchemar.

Pour plus de confort, il les recouvrit de sa couverture. L'enfant se lova contre lui, plongeant son nez contre son cou. Rémus le laissa faire, sachant que, lorsque Harry était troublé, il retrouvait des réflexes de renard. Le petit faisait beaucoup d'efforts et de progrès, mais sept ans d'éducation canine ne pouvaient s'effacer en quelques mois.

Dans son cou, Rémus sentit les larmes de son petit garçon et sa gorge se serra.

\- Harry, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon cœur.

L'enfant renifla et baragouina quelques mots, mais il lui fut impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il continua donc à lui apporter du réconfort.

\- Tu es avec moi maintenant, tu n'as rien à craindre ici, mon cœur. On est à Poudlard, dans notre appartement, Kingsley est à côté, dans sa chambre, tout le monde est là et on t'aime, Harry. Tu m'entends ?

Le petit brun acquiesça.

\- Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? On t'aime et on est là pour toi !

L'enfant renifla un petit coup et hocha de la tête. Rémus le serra contre lui et poursuivit ses attentions.

\- Dors, mon ange. Je suis là.

L'homme avait compris qu'il ne tirerait rien de Harry ce soir. Ils en discuteraient demain, lorsqu'il serait plus calme. Il attendit que le petit s'endorme avant de fermer les yeux. Un soupire lui échappa et il se laissa couler dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Le lendemain matin, Rémus fut réveillé avant Harry. Le crut-il, car quand il fit mine de se lever, Harry s'accrocha à lui et avait les yeux bien ouverts.

\- Oh, Harry. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais réveillé. Ça va ? Tu as réussi à bien dormir après être venu ici ?

L'enfant acquiesça, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur le vêtement de son tuteur. À nouveau, Rémus le prit dans ses bras et lui offrit une chaleureuse étreinte. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu m'as rejoint cette nuit ?

Cette fois, Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème que tu viennes, Harry. Ça ne me dérange pas, quand tu en as besoin, tu es toujours le bienvenu. Seulement, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu en as ressenti le besoin. Qu'est-ce qui t'a effrayé cette nuit ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Ui, chuchota l'enfant comme s'il en avait honte.

Rémus le serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Une poignée de seconde passa sans que Harry ne réponde. Puis, l'enfant prit une faible inspiration et se lança :

\- Au début, je ne voyais rien, murmura-t-il. Tout était noir … Et puis j'ai entendu un cri, ça faisait peur … Je ne voyais toujours pas qui avait crié, mais je suis sûr que c'était une femme et elle avait mal. Et peur, elle avait très peur.

Harry frissonna dans ses bras.

\- Et puis, il y a eu une lumière verte et je me suis réveillé, conclut-il avec un gémissement.

Rémus en frémit à son tour. Il ne pouvait croire que Harry avait rêvé de cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où il avait tout perdu la première fois, cette nuit pendant laquelle le monde sorcier avait basculé. Évidemment Kingsley lui avait rapporté qu'il avait déjà fait un cauchemar sur cette même nuit, mais il avait oublié, sur le coup et n'en avait pas parlé tout de suite avec lui. C'était une faute, il aurait dû le faire immédiatement, maintenant Harry avait refait ce mauvais rêve et ça lui tourmentait l'esprit.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à réconforter l'enfant, Rémus commença à lui parler des événements de cette soirée. Il lui décrivit la place et le rôle de chacun, lui rappela l'identité et les vœux de Voldemort et l'enjeu du combat.

\- Tes parents étaient très courageux, Harry. Et ta mère s'est effectivement sacrifiée pour te sauver ce jour-là, c'est à dire qu'elle a préféré mourir pour que tu puisses vivre. Le sort de couleur vert, que tu as vu, est celui qui tue. L'homme aux yeux rouge, c'est Voldemort après qu'il se soit plongé dans la magie noire et les arts sombres. Tu te rappelles les deux histoires que nous t'avons raconté ?

Harry acquiesça, toujours blotti contre son tuteur.

\- Si tu le souhaites, Sirius et moi pouvons te parler de tes parents biologiques, tes parents humains. C'étaient de très proches amis, James était comme un frère pour Sirius et j'étais assez proche de Lily.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

\- Mais il ne faut pas que tu ressasses tout ça, Harry. C'est du passé et, si c'est triste, on ne peut rien y changer.

L'enfant acquiesça, Rémus lui appliqua une dernière caresse sur les joues pour effacer les dernières traces de larmes, puis ils se levèrent tous les deux pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

.

Quirinus était fier de lui. Ce week-end, il avait fait une excellente affaire. Après un petit aller-retour dans une petite réserve de Norvège, il revenait de bien bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, il avait rendez-vous avec le garde-chasse et il avait enfin un moyen d'échange. Il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis le début de l'année. Sept mois d'attente, il espérait vraiment avoir des résultats pour pouvoir avancer dans sa quête.

.

Harry était assis en tailleur face à Lee, dans le dortoir des troisièmes années de Gryffondor. Fred et George l'y avait conduit après avoir été le chercher dans ses appartements. Ils étaient d'ailleurs avec eux, encadrant le petit brun. Leur quatrième camarade était absent, sûrement en train de travailler à la bibliothèque. Tout était d'un rouge sombre relevé de dorure et d'un vert forêt qui venait agrémenter le décor, donnant un effet médiéval au décor.

Lee avait convié Harry à venir pour lui montrer son animal de compagnie. Le jeune homme lui en avait parlé lors d'un repas qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dans la Grande Salle et, depuis, l'enfant voulait absolument le voir. Seulement, Fred et George ne l'avaient pas laissé y aller seul et l'avaient donc accompagné. L'un était donc assis à sa droite, un bras passé sur ses épaules, l'autre était affalé sur le ventre de l'autre côté.

Lee, face à eux trois, avait posé une caisse en bois devant eux.

\- Tu es prêt, Tiny ? Il faut faire attention, ne t'en approche pas trop, attends qu'elle t'ait bien vu avant.

\- D'accord, Lee.

\- Bien.

Le jeune homme posa une boite devant lui et souleva doucement le couvercle. Harry se pencha lentement dessus et tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La boite était grande et haute, elle faisait bien 50cm de large, de long et de haut, il devait donc se lever un peu sur ses genoux pour apercevoir son contenu. Fred posa une main sur le devant de son torse pour le maintenir au cas où il basculerait, Harry avait encore parfois un équilibre précaire.

Au fond de la boite, une gigantesque araignée prenait presque toute la place. La bestiole faisait au moins 20cm d'envergure. Harry n'avait jamais vu de bête aussi grosse. Par crainte, il rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules. Fred l'attira alors à lui, le prenant lâchement dans ses bras, tandis que George et Lee s'amusaient avec l'animal.

\- Harry, je te présente Antoinette. C'est une tarentule géante.

\- Elle est un peu intimidante, comme ça … Mais, en fait, elle est totalement inoffensive, avoua George.

\- Tu veux la caresser ? Lui demanda Lee.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux de chouette.

\- Je peux ?

Honnêtement, il avait un peu peur. Dans sa forme de renard, les araignées ne faisaient pas partie de son régime alimentaire. Il les laissait tranquille et vice-versa. Cependant, il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grosse.

\- Bien sûr, le rassura Lee. Je t'assure qu'elle ne pique pas.

Harry jeta un œil à Fred et George, en qui il avait plus confiance, ces derniers acquiescèrent pour confirmer. Toujours avec le bras d'un des frères autour du lui, le petit brun s'avança et, précautionneusement, leva le bras pour toucher l'araignée. Timidement, il la toucha du bout du doigt. Quand il fut assuré qu'elle n'allait pas brutalement lui sauter à la gorge pour le dévorer, il la caressa doucement, conservant tout de même une certaine prudence.

Lee affichait un sourire ravi. Il était extrêmement fier de son animal de compagnie totalement atypique.

\- En fait, c'est un mâle, mais je lui avais déjà donné ce prénom quand je l'ai reçu, donc il a conservé le nom d'Antoinette.

\- Antoinette est vieux prénom pour femme, lui précisa George ne voyant pas Harry réagir.

Il eut raison, car, presque aussitôt, le regard du plus jeune s'éclaira et il pouffa, mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Déjà que Antoinette est un prénom décalé pour une fille, expliqua Fred.

\- C'est vraiment un très vieux prénom, repris George.

\- Mais en plus c'est un prénom de fille donné à un garçon …

\- C'est qui est génial ! S'exclama Lee avec un immense sourire ravi et fier de lui.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel et rit, vite suivit de son frère et de Harry.

.

Rémus attendait patiemment que son pupille rentre de son cours de potion. Il était 18h et il ne devait plus tarder. En ce jeudi 19 mars, les sorciers respectueux des rites et fêtes traditionnelles étaient soucieux de bien préparer la journée du lendemain.

Dans le paganisme moldu, les solstices étaient très importants et les légendes reprenaient souvent ces dates pour marquer les histoires de grands basculements. Certaines communautés célébraient aussi la fin de l'hiver et l'arrivée du printemps avec un carnaval. Les sorciers, eux, leurs préféraient les équinoxes, instants d'équilibre entre le jour et la nuit. Certains superstitieux reprenaient parfois les solstices aussi en célébration pour éradiquer le Mal. Cependant, c'étaient, la plupart du temps, des fêtes plus symboliques que réellement magiques. Elles avaient plus pour vocation l'éducation et la tradition qu'une volonté obscurantiste.

Quand, enfin, Severus et Harry rentrèrent, ils rejoignirent rapidement le loup-garou qui les attendait devant la cheminée. Le maître des potions avait sa valise rétrécie dans la poche et Kingsley avait déjà embarqué les affaires de Rémus et de leur pupille. L'Auror les avaient devancés pour préparer sa maison. Harry avait hâte de retourner dans ce petit cottage où ils avaient passé les fêtes de noël et du nouvel an. Il avait adoré son premier séjour là-bas et il ne doutait pas qu'il en serait de même pour celui-ci, bien qu'il serait beaucoup plus court, Moony l'avait prévenu.

Se pressant dans l'âtre, il se tint fort à son professeur et ferma les yeux tandis que Severus clamait leur destination. Rémus les suivit de peu après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au salon pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublier.

Une fois arrivés à destination, le feu repris sa couleur d'origine et les trois invités s'empressèrent de s'écarter pour ne pas se brûler les fesses.

\- Tout est prêt ? Demanda Rémus à Kingsley qui apparaissaient dans la pièce.

\- J'ai rassemblé la paille à l'extérieur, couvrez-vous, il fait froid !

Rémus s'appliqua à faire enfiler un manteau à Harry, puis mis le sien. Severus se contenta d'ajouter un sortilège de chauffage sur sa cape et tous sortirent. Dehors, bien qu'il ne pleuvait pas, le ciel était couvert et l'humidité ambiante donnait à la brise une fraîcheur désagréable. L'Auror les guida jusqu'à un abris bois qui longeait le côté Est de la maison. Au bout de ce dernier, après un tas de bûches conséquent, il avait entassé plusieurs petits ballots de paille.

\- Prenons-en un chacun et plaçons les là-bas !

Il désigna un espace qu'il avait dégagé un peu plus loin sur le gazon qu'il avait tondu pour l'occasion et qui était entouré de briquettes. Il se saisit du premier et l'emmena à l'endroit prévu. Tout le monde prit le sien à sa suite et suivirent le même itinéraire. Quand tous les ballots furent empilés, d'un coup de baguette, Kingsley défit les liens qui maintenait les fétus de paille ensemble.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à former notre Monsieur Hiver ! S'exclama l'Auror avec bonne humeur.

Rémus recula un peu en emportant Harry avec lui et, passant ses bras autour de son cou et l'amenant contre lui, tous deux regardèrent l'œuvre de Severus et lui. Les deux sorciers faisaient danser leurs baguettes guidant les fétus en un schéma précis.

Plusieurs minutes après, Harry fut émerveillé devant la sculpture de paille qui se dressait devant eux. Elle représentait un homme emmitouflé dans une longue cape. Le modelé du tissu était très impressionnant tant il paraissait réel. À ses pieds, se tenait un petit feu de bois dont les véritables flammes venaient lécher ses jambes sans jamais les consommer.

\- Nous l'enflammerons demain au petit matin, chuchota Rémus à l'oreille de l'enfant.

Harry acquiesça d'un air absent, totalement subjugué par le spectacle.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_

 _._


	77. Chapter 77

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Tout petit chapitre, aujourd'hui … Je suis en chantier archéo et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire (et quand j'en ai, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'énergie) ! Il a été difficile à écrire, je dois avouer, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 77**

.

Rémus avait réveillé Harry de très bonne heure et l'enfant avait beaucoup de mal à émergé. Pour faciliter les choses, Kingsley l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'avait couvert d'une chaude cape et l'avait emmené dehors.

Ils étaient maintenant tous devant Monsieur Hiver, prêts à commencer les festivités.

\- Harry, mon grand, regarde ! Chuchota l'Auror à l'oreille de son pupille toujours blotti contre lui.

Le petit ouvrit un œil, baya fortement et se frotta les yeux.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est un beau spectacle !

Quand Harry fut suffisamment éveillé, Severus retira les sorts de protection posés sur la paille, dressa une barrière entre eux et la sculpture et y mit le feu. Une fois la première étincelle lancée, la paille s'enflamma brutalement. Severus recula rapidement et rejoignit les autres.

Rémus avait conjuré un banc et tout le monde s'installa confortablement, un plaid bien chaud sur les genoux. Harry était maintenant totalement éveillé et regardait les flammes avec un mélange de crainte et d'excitation. Il était lové contre Kingsley qui l'avait gardé dans ses bras et sa tête reposait sur son épaule, près de celle du loup-garou. Ce dernier l'avait regardé avec affection s'affaler dans le giron de son ami. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

Au moment où il se redressa, son regard croisa celui de Kingsley et ils s'accrochèrent. Pendant de longues secondes, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Rémus lui offrit un sourire timide auquel l'Auror répondit un peu plus franchement et, face à lui, le loup-garou ne put qu'approfondir le sien. Quelque chose passa entre eux. Quelque chose d'un peu plus amicale que d'habitude. Rémus avait chaud dans sa poitrine et il était persuadé que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le feu de camp. Leurs yeux brillaient d'un quelque chose qui les électrisa tous les deux. C'est un craquement du feu qui les sortit de leur bulle, après un léger toussotement, ils se détournèrent mutuellement de l'autre. Severus et Harry n'avaient rien remarquer.

L'amas de paille brûla assez vite, un quart d'heure après la mise à feu, il ne restait que quelques braises. Ils n'avaient pas manqué de glisser quelques bûches sous la sculpture et elles étaient à présent bien consommées. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour faire cuire de la viande dessus.

Une fois de plus, Rémus prouva ses compétences en métamorphose et transforma le banc pour qu'ils aient une tablette devant eux. Severus fit léviter le bacon et le mit à griller sur le feu, tandis que Kingsley appelait à eux de la vaisselle, une coupe de fruits, du pain, des œufs frais, du beurre, des tomates, des pancakes et tout ce qu'il fallait pour les agrémenter. Et ils se confectionnèrent un bon petit déjeuner bien complet.

Le repas était bien entamé quand Severus expliqua d'un ton professoral :

\- C'est une fête qui se fait traditionnellement avec les enfants, c'est pourquoi nous avons tenu, tes tuteurs et moi, à l'organiser. Poudlard n'organise rien de particulier en ce jour, c'est une fête de famille.

Il croqua dans un fruit, prit le temps de mâcher, d'avaler, d'essuyer sa bouche, puis poursuivit :

\- Il n'existe pas de jours fériés dans le monde sorcier. Certaines célébrations permettent des autorisations de congés exceptionnelles et elles sont presque tout le temps acceptées, mais aucun jour n'est posé de façon officielle.

Après cela, Rémus dut expliquer ce qu'était un jour de congé et, par conséquent, un travail. Harry ne compris pas tout, mais saisit l'essentiel et posa beaucoup de questions. Il commençait à vraiment s'intéresser au fonctionnement de la société et à en comprendre les méandres. Ses tuteurs en étaient ravis.

.

Le copieux repas avait été englouti. Rémus embrassa la scène du regard et soupira de bonheur. Il était bien, malgré la pleine-lune qui datait de l'avant-veille, grâce à Severus et sa fabuleuse potion. Il était en bonne compagnie, entouré de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille et il se trouvait dans un endroit charmant pour passer le week-end.

Ils avaient décidé de profiter de ces trois jours pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Kingsley allait les accueillir jusqu'à dimanche, seul Severus les quitterait en fin de matinée, puisqu'il avait quelques cours à donner dans l'après-midi. L'Auror, lui, avait pris deux jours de congé pour passer du temps avec son ami et son pupille, tout en se reposant.

Le soir même, Rémus allait les conduire dans un petit village sorcier qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Son père l'y conduisait dans sa prime jeunesse, chaque fois à la même époque. Perdu au milieu de l'Écosse, il accueillait un petit festival de spectacles de rue spécialement pour la fête du printemps. Il se souvenait avoir toujours été émerveillé par les représentations qu'il y avait vu, tant théâtrales que musicales ou circassiennes. Il espérait que ça allait aussi plaire à Harry, même s'il n'avait pas trop d'inquiétude sur le sujet. Ce serait, de surcroît, un excellent moyen de lui faire découvrir une partie du folklore sorcier.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_

 _._


	78. Chapter 78

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, d'être soutenue, même tacitement et cela m'encourage encore plus pour continuer et écrire la suite !_

 _Encore un petit chapitre ici, j'avoue que je me suis octroyée une semaine de glandouille avant un été riche en activités, vous m'excuserez … Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas trop difficile avec ce que ce chapitre vous réserve … Il va plaire à beaucoup, je pense … ^^ J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos retours !_

 _J'en profite pour vous prévenir : dès demain je partirai en colo, avec un cahier pour écrire, mais sûrement pas mon ordinateur (quoique, je me tâte … Mais je n'aurai de toute façon pas beaucoup de temps), donc je ne pourrai pas publier et ce pendant un mois (retour le 6 août !). Je vous demande donc de la patience ! En attendant, je vous invite à lire mes quelques OS et ma fiction « Endoctrinement » qui est complète (à trouver sur mon profil)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 78**

.

Rémus essayait de laver Harry et ce n'était pas une sinécure. L'enfant était encore très excité, il fallait dire que la journée avait été riche en émotions. Le festival avait été comme dans les souvenirs du loup-garou. La musique avait été excellente et variée, les petits numéros comiques, de magie, de jonglage et d'équilibristes les avaient beaucoup impressionnés ou fait rire, les saynètes qui contaient mille et une légendes magiques leur en avaient mis plein les yeux, tout avait été merveilleux pour Harry comme pour eux.

Il y avait mangé et avait profité de la musique, mêlée aux odeurs de grillades et aux couleurs vives des circassiens. Le spectacle final, mélange d'artifices et de sculptures de feu, leur en avait mis plein les yeux, les oreilles et les narines. Tous leurs sens avaient été servis, même le toucher pour Harry. L'un des jongleurs de massues avait accepté de l'initier brièvement. Depuis, l'enfant ne cessait de leur demander s'il pouvait apprendre à en faire.

\- Tiny, tiens-toi tranquille, je t'en prie ! Tu as encore plein de mousse dans les cheveux !

\- Mais Moony, je me les suis lavés hier !

\- Oui, mais je te rappelle que tu t'es roulé par terre tout à l'heure et tu avais plein de paille et beaucoup de nœuds. Et avec les odeurs de fumée, même tes vêtements vont directement aller au sale.

Harry râla un peu pour la forme, mais, en vérité, il adorait toujours autant se faire dorloter par ses tuteurs. Les mains de Moony étaient douces et caressantes sur son crane. Il se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Comme avec Ley, d'ailleurs, puisque l'Auror participait tout autant à son quotidien depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec eux.

Rémus rinça rapidement ses cheveux et l'envoya se sécher. Pendant ce temps, il alla défaire les draps et redresser ses oreillers. L'enfant ne tarda pas à venir. La douche avait dû lui faire du bien, il était plus calme et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Il se frottait les yeux et sa bouche ne tarda pas à s'étirer pour bailler. Kingsley l'accompagnait, sa serviette sur l'épaule.

\- Aller, Tiny, l'appela Rémus. Au lit ! Tu dors debout …

\- Zouh ! Ajouta l'Auror derrière lui en le poussant gentiment.

Encore nu comme un ver – s'il faisait l'effort pour la journée, il ne supportait toujours rien pour la nuit – Harry trottina jusqu'à son lit. Une fois bien installé, Rémus et Kingsley vinrent le border et l'embrasser.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, mon ange, murmura Rémus en quittant la chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, mon grand, renchérit Kingsley en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Les paupières de Harry papillonnèrent une seconde avant de se fermer définitivement pour la nuit, plongeant l'enfant dans le sommeil. Les deux adultes rejoignirent le salon, s'installèrent sur le canapé et Kingsley leur prépara une petite infusion qu'il fit venir à eux. Posés, ils laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer.

La journée avait été longue et ils étaient fatigués eux aussi. Rémus avait le corps endolori et seul l'entraînement régulier de l'Auror lui donnait un avantage, mais il se sentait tout de même fourbu. Ils soupirèrent de concert et cela les fit rire. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice et leurs regards restèrent accrochés.

Kingsley savait ce qui retenait Rémus, mais ce dernier avait fini par lui donner son autorisation tacite lors de leur dernier échange. Il semblait prêt et l'Auror n'allait pas passer à côté de sa chance. Dans un geste lent, mais assuré, Kingsley s'avança et se pencha sur son ami. Ce dernier s'était figé lorsqu'il comprit l'intention de son vis-à-vis.

Ça allait vraiment arriver, l'homme à ses côtés se rapprochait encore de lui, ses mains étaient venues se poser sur ses joues, encadrant sa tête, comme si leur propriétaire voulait l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Chose qui ne venait absolument pas à l'idée de Rémus. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et ce fut au ralentit qu'il vit les derniers centimètres être franchis.

L'auror posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles rosées de Rémus. Une sorte de sentiment de plénitude le prit et il ferma les yeux. Le chaste baiser dura une poignée de secondes pendant lesquelles les deux hommes se perdirent totalement.

Lorsque Kingsley se recula, ses yeux restèrent clos encore quelques infimes secondes, comme pour savourer le moment.

\- Ça faisait si longtemps que j'en avais envie, murmura-t-il en rouvrant ses paupières.

Rémus s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais l'Auror l'en empêcha en glissant l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Il lui sourit doucement, avec compréhension.

\- Je sais ce que tu crains. Je te jure que je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et même si ça devait tout de même se produire, je te fais le serment que rien ne changera pour toi et Harry. J'ai même déjà modifié mon testament. S'il devait m'arriver malheur, tout vous reviendrait au petit et à toi.

\- Ley, ne dit pas de pareilles choses !

Malgré lui, Rémus sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il se sentait un peu coupable pour cela, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son ami, il voulait qu'il vive longtemps et auprès de lui de préférence, mais il était tout de même soulagé. Viendrait ensuite la question d'en parler à Harry, mais il ne voulait pas y penser tout de suite.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, il offrit un sourire resplendissant de gratitude et d'un petit quelque chose en plus, saupoudré d'une bonne dose d'affection. Kingsley ne put résister une fois de plus et s'empara à nouveau des lèvres si douces de son ami. Devait-il l'appeler autrement maintenant ?

Rémus se laissa envahir par la sensation de bien-être et serra compulsivement la chemise de l'Auror entre ses mains. Lui aussi en avait envie depuis un certain temps. Réaliser enfin ce geste si simple et pourtant au combien important était libérateur et enivrant.

Leurs lèvres bougèrent et le baiser s'approfondit. La passion les prenait doucement, par vagues. Ils ne se séparèrent que par manque d'oxygène, la respiration haletante. Leurs fronts se collèrent ensembles, sans qu'ils ne se quittent du regard et ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était finalement si peu le bonheur.

.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Rémus se leva, il descendit encore un peu dans le brouillard. Peu à peu les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent et il rougit brutalement. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions. Alors qu'il arrivait au bas des escaliers, il découvrit une scène des plus simple, mais qui vint immédiatement réchauffer tout son être. Kingsley était là, attablé, à prendre son petit déjeuner et lui souriait.

Il s'avança doucement, savourant le fait d'être seul avec l'autre homme. Plus aucune peur, plus aucune appréhension, plus aucune angoisse ne venait lu serrer les tripes. Il se sentait bien, tout simplement. Il s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Puis, il se pencha sur lui et cueillit ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

L'Auror, heureux que Rémus ait fait le premier pas, signe qu'il était réellement prêt pour que leur relation s'approfondisse, glissa ses bras derrière son dos et répondit :

\- Bonjour toi !

Il enfouit son visage dans le ventre de son compagnon – cette seule idée lui envoya des papillons dans le ventre – et inspira profondément son odeur. En retour, Rémus lui passa ses doigts dans les cheveux et soupira de bien-être. Un énorme poids s'était enlevé de ses épaules. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il se soit réellement trouvé un compagnon, mais il ferait tout pour que ça se passe au mieux.

.

Harry était sans cesse en demande de plus d'informations sur le fonctionnement de la magie. Filius lui donnait déjà trois heures de cours supplémentaires par semaine, Kingsley complétait avec de l'histoire de la magie le soir et Rémus faisait avec lui de la pratique quotidienne pour lui enseigner les sorts de la vie courante. Il prenait toujours plaisir de découvrir toutes les capacités d'une baguette magique.

Cependant, ses tuteurs voyaient bien que demander de l'aide à Albus se faisait de plus en plus urgent. Harry, d'après son professeur de sortilèges, était vraiment limité dans sa progression à cause de sa pratique particulière. Ce fut donc tous ensembles qu'ils allèrent voir le directeur la semaine suivante.

\- Entrez ! Bonjour mon garçon, comme tu as grandi ! Rémus, Kingsley, bienvenu. Installez-vous je vous prie.

Albus désigna trois fauteuils confortables tout juste invoqués – il était encore le meilleur pour cela – et pris place dans le sien, de l'autre côté de son bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, demanda-t-il avec bonhomie.

Rémus toussota et pris la parole :

\- Nous souhaiterions que vous puissiez donner quelques cours à Harry.

Il expliqua en détail les raisons de cette demande atypique, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas que le directeur ait autant de pouvoir – car la connaissance donne plus de pouvoir que n'importe quoi d'autre – il ne pouvait faire autrement puisque le vieux sorcier était vraiment le mieux placé pour instruire Harry.

\- Nous savons que vous avez beaucoup de responsabilités et très peu de temps à nous accorder, mais peut être pourrions-nous faire au moins un essai, auquel je pourrais assister afin de poursuivre l'enseignement moi-même … Si vous me donniez des pistes de travail ou des livres appropriés, sûrement serais-je en mesure de me débrouiller …

Rémus tenta de défendre leur projet et leur demande comme il le pouvait. Albus avait tant de travail et de choses à gérer, si peu de temps libre à sa disposition et moins encore à leur accorder. Seulement, il savait aussi combien l'intérêt du directeur était porté sur son pupille, quand bien même il faisait son possible pour l'en tenir éloigné. Il jouait donc sur la corde sensible, il n'était pas dit qu'il n'ait pas, lui aussi, quelques coups dans son sac. Il n'avait pas été vert et argent, mais un Maraudeur et, à présent, proche de l'un des plus rusés et tenaces Serpentard. Severus serait fier de lui.

Albus, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller au cours de l'entretien, se tenait droit derrière son bureau, les mains jointes sous son menton, les oreilles tendues vers ses invités. Évidemment, le cas de Harry Potter lui importait beaucoup et il suivait avec intérêt ses progrès dans le monde sorcier.

\- Je pourrais sûrement m'arranger pour octroyer une heure par semaine à notre jeune apprenti, consenti faussement le directeur.

Il savait que Rémus surveillait son petit comme une potion sur le feu, ses arguments étaient aussi faux et mielleux que sa propre « bonne volonté » à le recevoir comme élève. C'était de bonne guerre. Tous deux savaient ce que pensait l'autre, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux pour conserver une certaine bienséance devant le sujet de leur conversation.

Ils finirent par s'accorder sur les modalités que prendraient ces cours et le beau petit monde quitta le bureau directorial, laissant Albus seul à sa méditation. Le cas de Harry était vraiment particulier. Il essayait de démêler le faux-semblant du vrai, mais l'enfant avait une histoire complexe et un destin hors du commun. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui était le mieux à faire.

Parfois, il se répugnait à mettre en danger la vie d'un si jeune enfant, mais rapidement l'enjeu lui revenait et il lui incombait de prendre en compte le plus grand bien. Donner une plus grande espérance de vie au plus grand nombre et tenter de contrebalancer en offrant à Harry la meilleure vie possible en attendant, même s'il s'était déjà trompé. Prendre de si grandes décisions était l'apanage des grands hommes, mais personne ne pouvait se targuer de n'avoir jamais fait d'erreurs.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt et bonnes vacances !_


	79. Chapter 79

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Me voilà de retour chez moi après un mois de colo (Merlin que c'est fatigant de s'occuper d'enfants toute la journée!), cependant, je travaille toujours (eh oui, seulement deux jours de vacances, j'espère que VOUS profitez!) donc mes publications reprennent, mais je ne peux garantir une taille de chapitre conséquente. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est plutôt court …_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 79**

.

Harry était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil deux fois trop grand pour lui, au milieu du bureau directorial. Rémus était à ses côtés, un peu à l'écart et avait assisté à son cours de loin, retenant tout de même chaque indication donnée par Albus.

Harry devait avouer qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à se concentrer au début, il y avait tant à contempler dans cet immense bureau. Les objets scintillants dont il ne connaissait pas la fonction jonchaient la plupart des étagères, toutes celles qui n'étaient pas déjà occupées par des livres ou des parchemins. Et puis, il fallait dire qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas des plus à l'aise en compagnie du vieux directeur.

Les cours de Filius étaient très intéressants, mais l'introduction à la magie que venait de lui faire le directeur de Poudlard était absolument passionnante. Harry avait englouti la moindre parole du vieux professeur, s'efforçant de tout mémoriser et Rémus, à ses côtés, en avait fait de même. Il faut dire que l'illustre sorcier avait eu le temps d'étudier sa matière durant sa longue vie.

L'enfant s'était toujours abreuvé de tous savoirs, il avait dévoré chaque explication – à défaut de livres puisqu'il ne savait pas encore bien lire – que lui avait donné Severus, les potions l'avaient fascinées. Aujourd'hui, c'était les sortilèges et la magie dans toutes ses utilisations. Le loup-garou n'était pas en reste. Cette même magie de laquelle il avait grandi un peu à l'écart et qui lui avait été un long moment presque interdite.

Severus avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer à Harry qu'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble. Le maître des potions y avait été à reculons, avouer ce genre de chose n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais peu lui importait, finalement, que son petit protégé ne s'intéresse pas autant que lui à cet art si difficile. En revanche, il avait été quelque peu blessé d'être subitement moins visité et avait interrogé l'enfant sur la question.

Harry s'était platement excusé, confus et désolé. Il n'avait jamais désiré causer de la peine à son cher « homme en noir ». Il était seulement encore un peu maladroit avec les conventions sociales et étaient parfois débordé par tout ce qu'il découvrait et ressentait. Il avait eu tôt fait de réparer ses torts.

.

Albus prit, comme promis, une heure par semaine pour enseigner à son jeune élève. Rémus les accompagnait toujours, veillant au grain et apprenait aussi, voire tout autant que son pupille. Harry avait expliqué à son nouveau professeur, tant bien que mal, comment il « voyait » sa magie lors de ses méditations. Le directeur et lui discutèrent longuement de l'aspect qu'elle pouvait prendre.

Le vieux professeur lui appris ce qu'était la magie instinctive, celle des mots et des gestes, de même que celle des créatures magiques. Là, Rémus put participer activement et en apprendre tout autant sur la question.

Pendant de longues heures ils explorèrent les possibilités de création de la magie. Il vit rapidement la manière dite « classique », celle enseignée à Poudlard par Filius, puis passèrent à celle sans baguette.

\- Pense à ce que tu désires, envisage la possibilité que ce vœu se réalise, vois son résultat se produire. Il faut que toute ton intention soit concentrée dans cette pensée, Harry.

L'enfant mettait tous ses efforts à cette tâche, ses yeux étaient clos et plissés de concentration. Il voyait clairement son noyau magique. Il pensait si fort à son intention qu'il sentait sa chaleur se répandre en lui. Soudain, il sentit un picotement au bout de ses doigts. Instinctivement, il les tendit devant lui et il eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir la plume devant lui se soulever légèrement. Il avait réussi.

Harry sentit une telle joie à cet exploit que toute sa concentration retomba et l'effet prit fin. La plume retomba doucement sur le bureau, devant le directeur qui le regardait fièrement.

\- Bravo, mon petit. Tu viens de faire de la magie sans baguette !

Un sourire immense s'étira sur les lèvres de l'enfant et une rougeur apparut sur ses joues. Il était fier de lui. Et il pouvait, tout le monde n'était pas apte à faire ce genre de choses. Il fallait beaucoup de travail sur soi, de l'acharnement, mais aussi un don particulier. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pratiquer une telle magie, c'était inné, ça ne s'apprenait pas.

Évidemment, Rémus le félicita aussitôt et ils fêtèrent ça en rentrant dans leur appartement avec Kingsley et Severus qu'ils avaient croisé en chemin.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, déclara l'Auror en donnant une grande frappe sur l'épaule de Harry.

L'enfant vacilla un peu, mais il s'en fichait complètement tant il était fier. Son sourire faisait dix fois le tour de son visage et ses joues étaient encore rouges et chaudes de plaisir.

\- Si tu es aussi doué en sortilèges qu'en potion, tu deviendras un grand sorcier, Harry !

Le petit, assis aux côtés de Rémus dans le canapé, rougit d'avantage et plongea son visage dans l'épaule de son voisin. Ce dernier gloussa et passa une main dans les cheveux hirsutes.

\- C'est vrai, Tiny. Tu es un très bon élève. Attentif et intéressé, tu es curieux et créatif … Je ne serais pas surpris si tu devais aller à Serdaigle !

À ces mots, Severus leva les yeux au ciel. S'il devait les écouter, Harry changerait de maison tous les jours. Le gamin avait moult qualités et personne n'était avare en compliments le concernant.

Il était vrai que l'enfant était un élève modèle. Le maître des potions appréciait ses qualités, mais s'il devait être sincère, il avait parfois peur que leur petit protégé ne se laisse trop marcher sur les pieds. Il ne manquait pas de courage ou de témérité, mais recherchait constamment l'approbation de ses pairs, quitte à se laisser entraîner dans les ennuis. Heureusement, Harry n'avait pas de mauvaises fréquentations et son entourage prenait bien soin de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un peu pour lui tout de même.

.

\- Dis-nous, Tiny …

\- Est-ce que tu serais libre pendant les prochaines vacances ?

Les jumeaux Weasley, adossés l'un à l'autre sur un rebord de fenêtre dans la chambre de Harry, passaient et repassaient leurs mains dans la tignasse épaisse de leur ami. Ce dernier était assis, quant à lui, contre le mur, à leurs pieds, les yeux fermés, appréciant le doux massage sur son crâne.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Quand est-ce qu'elles sont ?

\- À la fin de la semaine …

\- Nous partirons samedi matin …

\- Après le petit déjeuner.

\- Nous faisons généralement nos valises la veille au soir …

\- Et nous arrivons chez nous pour le repas du midi !

\- Ah, d'accord. Je ne savais qu'il y avait de nouvelles vacances bientôt, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'ont prévu Moony et Ley …

Harry était inconscient de la demande sous-jacente à la première question. Il se contenta donc de garder les yeux fermés et de se laisser papouiller tranquillement. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris quand ses deux amis cessèrent leurs caresses. Il se redressa alors et leur jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu ne veux pas venir chez nous ? Demanda Fred avec une mine un peu déçue qu'il tenta de dissimuler, bien que Harry sût immédiatement la décelée.

\- Quand ?

Fred et George se regardèrent interloqués.

\- Eh bien, pendant les vacances ! Répondit George, sans comprendre.

\- Vous m'invitez chez vous ? S'exclama Harry.

De nouveaux, les deux frères se lancèrent un regard, mais celui-ci était éclairé de compréhension.

\- Lorsque nous t'avons demandé si tu étais libre …

\- C'était pour savoir si ça te disait de venir à la maison !

\- Pour dormir, manger …

\- Faire des jeux, explorer le jardin …

\- Partir à la chasse aux gnomes …

\- Faire du Quidditch … Quoi ? Demanda Fred face au regard que lui lança son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée …

\- Depuis quand n'avons-nous que des bonnes idées ?

\- Certes … Mais je ne suis pas certain que Moony soit d'accord, répliqua George.

Sur cette remarque, les jumeaux grimacèrent. Harry qui avait regarder ses amis converser comme on regarde un match de tennis, secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Moony ne veut pas que je monte sur un balai, il dit que je manque encore d'équilibre. Paddy m'a promis qu'il m'apprendrait dès que je pourrai !

Les deux têtes rousses se retournèrent brusquement.

\- « Paddy » ? Comme le diminutif « Padfoot » ? Tu as rencontré « Padfoot » ?

Cette fois, Harry hocha la tête.

\- C'est mon parrain ! Répondit-il un peu candidement.

Les yeux de ses amis s'écarquillèrent.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

\- Non, je le jure ! Se défendit Harry.

\- Et tu connais aussi Prongs et Wormtail ?

\- Je ne connais pas « Wormtail », mais Paddy m'a dit que mon père était surnommé « Prongsy » … Parfois, il m'appelle « Mini-Prongs », mais Moony, lui, il m'appelle toujours « Tiny » ou « Tinypaw » !

Les jumeaux descendirent de leur perchoir, rejoignirent Harry au sol et devinrent extatiques. Ils durent expliquer pourquoi à Harry qui les regardait comme un merlan frit. Après quoi ils découvrirent que leur ami connaissait déjà les Maraudeurs et que Moony lui avait raconter plusieurs de leurs aventures.

\- Promets-nous de nous raconter tout ça ! Demanda George.

\- Je promets, répliqua solennellement Harry.

\- Bien, reprit Fred. Maintenant, reparlons de nos futures vacances. Souhaiterais-tu venir passer les vacances à la maison ?

Harry les regarda tour à tour, incertain.

\- Ou quelques jours, pour commencer, proposa George.

Ils étaient évidemment conscients que ce serait une première pour Harry et ils ne voulaient pas le précipiter. Cela sembla être ce qu'attendait le plus jeune, puisqu'il acquiesça finalement.

\- J'aimerais bien, il faut que je demande à Moony si je peux.

\- Nous lui demanderons ! Déclarèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Et ils continuèrent longuement à papoter du programme qu'ils pourraient suivre si cette demande était acceptée.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	80. Chapter 80

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Chapitre 80, déjà ! Si on m'avait dis qu'un jour j'écrirai autant et, surtout, que je le publierai ! Je ne l'aurais pas cru ^^ Chapitre dans lequel on change de décors … J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 80**

.

Le 18 avril arriva vite et le début des congés de Pâques avec. Pour l'occasion, Harry allait passer quelques jours chez les Weasley. Rémus avait été un peu réticent, mais Kingsley et Sirius avaient su le convaincre d'essayer l'expérience. Severus avait grimacé, mais n'avait pas manifesté son avis.

Il avait finalement été décidé que le petit y resterait du samedi au mercredi. Harry ferait donc quatre nuits à l'extérieur, cela semblait raisonnable. Et il pourrait toujours être rapatrié d''urgence si ça se passait mal. Les jumeaux avaient pour mission de veiller sur lui et de toujours suivre les règles qui avaient lieux à Poudlard, à savoir : ne jamais faire de blagues qui pouvaient retomber sur Harry, que ce soit directement ou indirectement. Les deux frères avaient juré et Harry avait sauté de joie.

Depuis la nouvelle, le petit était extatique et attendait son départ avec impatience. La veille, la valise avait été faite avec soin. Rémus couchait à présent l'enfant et lui faisait les dernières recommandations :

\- La famille Weasley est une famille nombreuse, murmura-t-il à Harry alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux doucement après l'avoir correctement bordé. Fred et Gorge ont quatre autres frères et une sœur.

Harry, les yeux grands ouverts, n'ayant pas sommeil du tout, trop excité par l'anticipation de son départ prochain, écoutait avec attention.

\- Je connais la plupart d'entre eux, lui indiqua Rémus. Arthur, le père de famille, travaille au ministère de la magie. C'est un homme très gentil auprès de qui tu pourras discuter de presque tout. Molly, la mère, est une femme au foyer qui a beaucoup de caractère et qui passe tout son temps à s'occuper de ses enfants qu'elle élève presque seule, de sa maison, ainsi que de son jardin. Elle adore cuisiner, tu verras, tu devrais bien manger !

L'enfant, sous les draps, gloussa à cette remarque. Il avait hâte de rencontrer la famille de ses amis, mais une part de lui appréhendait aussi beaucoup. Ce serait la première fois qu'il passerait la nuit loin de son tuteur. Il essayait de se rassurer en pensant qu'il dormirait avec ses amis, mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose et un infime sentiment d'angoisse persistait dans son esprit.

\- Tu as déjà rencontré Ronald et Percy, les plus jeunes garçons Weasley qui sont encore à Poudlard.

Harry acquiesça, reconnaissant les noms et y associant des visages qu'il avait déjà croisé, même s'il ne leur avait jamais adressé plus que quelques mots. Des salutations qu'il avait émises à leur encontre lorsque les jumeaux les lui avaient présentés.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il y aura Bill et Charlie, les deux aînés de la fratrie. Ils ont déjà leur propre emploi et ne réside plus dans la maison familiale. Mais peut être seront-ils de passage pendant les vacances … En tout cas, tu rencontreras sans doute la cadette, Ginerva. C'est la seule fille de la fratrie. Elle doit avoir un peu moins d'un an que toi, il me semble.

Rémus se gratta la tête, essayant de se souvenir de ce que lui avait dit un jour Molly, mais il finit par hausser les épaules. L'information ne lui revenait pas.

\- Bref, abrégea-t-il. Les Weasley sont une grande famille. Ce sont des sangs-purs, comme ton ami Drago, mais ils fréquentent les moldus … Le métier de Arthur est très étroitement lié à eux. Donc, dans la société sorcière de haut-rang, ils sont considérés comme « traître à leur sang ».

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry très intrigué, les sourcils froncés.

Rémus soupira et tenta d'expliquer :

\- Les vieilles familles sorcières se prétendent de lignée « pure », c'est à dire jamais mêlées à des moldus. Ce qui est évidemment impossible … Enfin, c'est compliqué. En tout cas, ce genre de déclaration est fausse. Dans toutes les familles sorcières on retrouve du sang moldu, peu importe à quel degré.

Il balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main et poursuivit.

\- Ces vieilles familles sorcières qui se font appeler « sangs-purs », pensent majoritairement que les moldus sont des êtres inférieurs, comme les créatures magiques ou les « sangs-mêlés » ceux qui se sont mélangés aux moldus, ou, pire, les « né-moldu », les sorciers nés de parents moldus.

\- C'est possible ? Demanda Harry, ingénu.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua Rémus. Ta mère, Lily, était une « née-moldue ! Et n'écoute pas tout ce que l'on peut entendre à leur sujet, ta mère était très douée en magie. Bien plus que bon nombre de sorciers qui se disent « sangs-purs ». Enfin …

Rémus sourit à son pupille. Le petit avait une moue assez adorable, mélange d'émerveillement et de profonde réflexion. C'était assez amusant à observer.

\- Pour en revenir aux Weasley, reprit le loup-garou. C'est une famille considérée comme peu fréquentable par la haute société sorcière. Principalement parce qu'en plus d'être des « traîtres à leur sang », ils sont aussi assez pauvres. Ça n'a évidemment rien à voir avec leur gentillesse ou leur éducation. Tu seras très bien reçu, je n'en doute pas un instant, mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé d'entendre de mauvais mots à leur encontre. Et il est évident que tu te comporteras correctement chez eux !

Rémus fit semblant de faire les gros yeux et Harry s'empressa d'acquiescer.

\- Oui, Moony, fit-il promptement.

Il ne doutait pas du bon comportement de son pupille, il voulait juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère et préparer Harry à sa prochaine aventure. Et puis s'il pouvait servir de frein aux bêtises des jumeaux pendant ses quelques jours de présence, ce ne pourrait être que bénéfique à la famille Weasley.

Après quelques derniers point à aborder avant le départ du lendemain, Rémus embrassa son pupille et quitta sa chambre en lui souhaitant « bonne nuit ». Lui aussi appréhendait ces quelques jours. Peut-être même plus que Harry lui-même. Il rejoignit donc Kingsley dans le salon, l'Auror saurait le rassurer. Et il voulait sentir ses bras forts autour de lui.

.

Rémus avait conduit Harry et les jumeaux jusque sur le quai de la gare. C'était aussi la première fois que le petit prendrait le train. Le loup-garou était un peu anxieux à ce propos aussi, mais il devait avouer que l'enfant avait tout de même onze ans et, même s'il n'avait pas eu une enfance traditionnelle, il pouvait faire un certain nombre de chose seul.

Kingsley, à ses côtés et une main sur sa taille, l'embrassa sur la tempe et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant.

Rémus frissonna, encore peu habitué à cette proximité.

\- C'est un grand garçon, poursuivit l'Auror. Et il ne part pas non plus à l'autre bout du monde. Molly et Arthur n'hésiterons pas à donner un coup de cheminette pour la moindre petite chose. Il est bien entouré.

Après un soupire, Rémus acquiesça et ils s'en retournèrent, quittant la gare avec le train fumant dans leurs dos. Heureusement, le loup-garou n'était plus seul.

.

Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou. Fred avait amené un jeu de carte et ils enchaînaient les parties. Lee était avec eux, bien entendu, ainsi qu'une jeune fille noire de peau, amie des jumeaux. Elle jouait au Quidditch dans la même équipe et avait le même âge, lui avaient-ils expliqué. S'il se souvenait bien, son nom était Angelina. Elle était plutôt sympathique.

Le voyage avait été long, c'était vrai, Moony l'avait prévenu, mais les jumeaux avaient bien su le distraire et détourner son attention. Ils avaient beaucoup joué, discuté, tout le monde avait été gentil et avait pris soin de lui. Lee lui avait même montré la nouvelle boite de Antoinette. L'araignée dormait paisiblement à l'intérieur.

À cet épisode, Angelina avait quelque peu fait la grimace. Apparemment, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les animaux à huit pattes. Pourtant, Harry, lui, les trouvait fascinants. Comme à peu près tous les animaux, en vérité. Seuls les batraciens n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour lui, encore que, s'il existait quelques espèces sorcières, il ne serait pas contre les étudier.

Après le repas, consciencieusement préparé par Rémus avant son départ, il avait fait un petit somme sur l'épaule de George. Le roulement du train et sa digestion – son pique-nique avait été assez conséquent – l'avaient rendu somnolent et c'était naturellement que son ami lui avait proposé de faire une petite sieste. Fred avait même mis sa veste sur son dos pour qu'il soit au chaud.

Lorsque le célèbre Poudlard Express arriva en gare, à Londres, les jumeaux avaient déjà redescendu leurs valises des portes bagages et en avaient fait de même avec celle de Harry. Puis, ils avaient tous attendu que le train s'arrête et commence à se vider pour se lever à leur tour et suivre le flot d'élèves qui rejoignaient les quais et leurs parents.

Dans cette marrée humaines, Harry se sentit tout petit et un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les foules, elles le rendaient agoraphobe. Heureusement, Fred et George le tirèrent rapidement à l'écart. Cependant, son répit fut de courte durée, car là où ils le menèrent, il y avait un rassemblement de personne encore assez important. En tout, les jumeaux compris, il y avait neuf rouquins qui l'entouraient. Apparemment, la famille Weasley serait au grand complet.

.

Installé au sol entre ses deux amis dans la chambre des jumeaux sur deux matelas collés, Harry peinait à s'endormir. Il avait vécu trop de nouvelles choses en une seule journée, les images tournaient encore dans sa tête. Il avait été très bien accueilli, comme Moony lui avait dit. L'étreinte chaleureuse de Molly, le long discours rigolo d'Arthur, la présentation de tout le monde, puis l'arrivée dans la maison familiale.

Le Terrier, puisque ses habitants l'appelaient ainsi, était une maison biscornue très étrange, mais incroyablement conviviale. Dans le salon, il y avait des fauteuils, poufs et canapés pour une douzaine de personnes et la table, dans la salle à manger, pouvait en accueillir au moins une vingtaine. Pourtant, tout était étriqué, vieillot, usé et pas toujours dans le meilleur état, mais les couleurs vives et chaudes, les tissus, les bibelots et photos, tout rendait cet endroit agréable et charmant.

Molly et Ron avaient posés beaucoup de questions au moment du repas, le soir. Heureusement, les jumeaux les avaient arrêtés, il voulait bien reconnaître que sa vie sortait du commun des sorciers, mais il en était arrivé à avoir la gorge sèche tellement il y avait de choses à dire et expliquer. Et puis, il n'allait tout de même pas raconter toute sa vie, ça prendrait trop de temps ! Finalement, la mère de famille et son fils avaient cessé, s'étaient excusés et avaient changés de sujet.

De ce qu'il avait compris, Bill, l'aîné, était un expert en sorts et travaillait pour une banque. Harry n'avait pas manqué de lui poser quelques questions sur son métier. La magie le fascinait réellement. Cependant, celui qui l'avait le plus impressionné était Charlie. Harry ne savait même pas ce qu'était un dragon. Lorsqu'il avait demandé ce que c'était, la benjamine l'avait un peu regardé de travers, mais Fred l'avait défendu en expliquant à sa petite sœur que c'était une chose normale puisqu'il n'avait pas grandi dans le monde sorcier, ni dans le monde moldu où il aurait pu entre le mot, u moins présent dans les légendes.

À la suite de cette petite explication, la jeune fille avait violemment rougi et s'était excusée. Harry avait haussé les épaules et n'avait pu s'empêcher d'interroger le dragonnier et lui demander de décrire ces créatures et leurs caractéristiques. Ce fut ainsi que se termina la soirée. Tout le monde écouta avec plaisir les aventures de Charlie en Roumanie avec ses amis, les bêtes gigantesques, cracheuses de feu et couvertes d'écailles si dure que ni un sort ni une épée ne pouvait les transpercées.

Harry frissonna à ce souvenir. Ces histoires avaient été fantastiques, l'étaient-elles littéralement ? N'était-ce que fantasme ou était-ce la réalité ? Harry se jura de le découvrir et de faire des recherches à ce propos.

Soudain, il sentit George bouger dans son dos. Il s'immobilisa un instant, s'assurant que son ami dormait profondément. Quand ce fut le cas, il se permis de souffler. Il réalisa, en jetant un œil au réveil des jumeaux, qu'une autre heure était passée tandis qu'il pérégrinait dans ses pensées. Il se recala alors contre Fred, ferma les yeux, soupira une ultime fois, puis plongea doucement dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant de dragon, de Quidditch et de rouquins en pagaille.

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé bien avant ses compagnons de couche. Il s'extirpa de leur étreinte, prenant garde à ne pas gêner les jumeaux. Il semblait qu'il ait servi de doudou à ses deux amis. Ces derniers étaient couchés en chien de fusil, chacun un bras entourant le petit brun. Harry attrapa donc l'un deux et le souleva doucement pour le déplacer. Puis il fit de même avec le deuxième et se leva promptement. Il fut amusé de constater que l'écart créé entre les deux corps alanguis par l'absence du sien, fut rapidement comblé lorsque Fred roula et que George repositionna son bras comme précédemment. C'était maintenant Fred le doudou.

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, Harry tendit l'oreille pour essayer de capter un bruit. En bas, dans la cuisine, il pensait entendre de la vaisselle cognée. Timidement, il descendit les escaliers. Il espérait bien faire, il avait toujours fait ainsi avec Moony et Ley.

Il s'avérait que c'était la salle à manger qui était occupée. Ron se tenait là, une brioche à la bouche, un bol de lait dans la main droite et un verre de jus dans la gauche. Pénétrant d'un petit pas, Harry attira immédiatement l'attention de l'autre garçon et rougit.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

Le rouquin face à lui dégluti, lâcha son bol, récupéra le morceau de brioche et fit peu gracieusement :

\- B'jour ! Installe-toi !

Et, aussi tôt, il reprit son repas. Harry fut un peu déconcerté, mais fit comme demandé. Il s'assit à table.

Ce n'est qu'une poignée de minutes plus tard que Ron finissait enfin sa brioche. Le garçon regarda son invité, pencha la tête de côté et demanda :

\- Tu manges pas ?

\- Euh … Je veux bien, s'il te plaît.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

\- Bah sert-toi !

Harry sursauta. Les règles de cette maison étaient peut être différentes de celles qu'il connaissait. Moony l'avait prévenu à ce sujet aussi. Tout le monde ne faisait pas pareille chez lui.

Timidement, il tendit la main et se saisit d'une brioche. Elle était moelleuse et encore chaude. Il l'approcha doucement de sa bouche et mordit dedans. C'était délicieux.

\- C'est bon, hein ?

Il sursauta à nouveau. Ron face à lui affichait un immense sourire.

\- C'est maman qui l'a fait. Elle se lève toujours avant tout le monde pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Si tu veux, il y a du lait dans le frigo, des fruits dans la corbeille, de la confiture maison, évidemment, du bacon, dans la poêle, là-bas …

Le garçon désigna plein de choses, parlant de ce qu'il pouvait prendre, que sa mère avait confectionné. Il semblait ne plus vouloir se taire, mais sa voix était plutôt agréable à entendre et elle emplissait l'espace. Il mangea alors tranquillement, appréciant tous les mets qui lui étaient présentés.

Il ne mangea jamais autant que ce matin-là.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	81. Chapter 81

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! On a dépassé les 1300 reviews et c'est juste fou ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me soutenir :) Pour fêter ça, un long chapitre cette semaine ! ^^ (en fait, je viens d'entamer mon job de surveillante à l'internat d'un lycée … C'est fou ce qu'il n'y a rien à faire ! Du coup, bah j'ai du temps pour écrire !)_

 _J'espère que cette suite vous plaira … Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 81**

.

\- Harry ? Où es-tu, cria George à tout va.

Voilà une heure qu'ils avaient entamé une partie de cache-cache dans tout le Terrier et c'était au tour de George de chercher les autres. Il avait facilement trouvé Ginny, puis Ron. Fred avait été plus long à dénicher, mais il s'était souvenu d'une bonne planque qu'ils avaient utilisé lors d'une précédente partie. Il s'y était donc rendu et l'y avait trouvé. Vraiment, c'était un comble qu'il n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt. Il ne restait maintenant plus que le seul petit brun de la troupe à trouver. Évidemment, Bill et Charlie préféraient deviser avec leurs parents et Percy travaillait dans sa chambre.

Harry était introuvable et cela faisait maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure que tous participaient à sa recherche. C'était pourtant le seul à ne pas connaître la maison.

\- Tiny, c'est bon ! Tu as gagné, tu peux sortir ! Cria Fred à son tour.

Ils entendirent alors un petit bruit de cavalcade. Là, les jumeaux comprirent. Leur ami s'était transformé. C'était devenu tellement rare, qu'ils en avaient oublié cette capacité. Ainsi, une petite boule de poils charbon dévala les marches et courut jusqu'à eux.

\- C'est de la triche ! S'exclama Fred.

Harry se retransforma alors, surprenant ceux qui n'avait jamais assisté au phénomène.

\- Non ! Il ne m'a pas été dit dans les règles que c'était interdit, donc c'est autorisé par définition ! Fit le petit brun très fier de lui.

\- Saligot ! Jura George.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de nous renvoyer nos propres arguments à la figure ! S'indigna Fred.

Harry gloussa, tandis que George lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- Tu nous as bien eu, Tiny. Désormais, interdiction d'utiliser tes dons en métamorphose pour jouer !

\- Ou pour nous retrouver, ajouta Fred anticipant la partie où se serait à lui de les chercher.

Harry grimaça, mais accepta de bonne foi. Après tout, ce ne serait pas très juste que lui ait cet avantage. Quand un point lui revint à l'esprit :

\- C'est pour équilibrer le fait que je ne connaisse pas la maison et vous si !

Et ni les jumeaux, ni Ron, ni Ginny n'y trouva à y redire.

\- Diantre ! Tu es un Serpentard dans l'âme, Tiny, souffla Fred.

\- Ou un Maraudeur, contra Geroge.

Et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire. Ron et Giny, eux, se sentait un peu mis à l'écart et la jeune fille le leur fit remarquer :

\- Si on vous gène, vous le dites !

\- Moi, j'ai faim. Je vais goûter, lança Ron en se détournant.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que George et Harry s'exclamaient ensembles :

\- Moi aussi !

.

Rémus était installé dans le canapé, un bon livre dans une main et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans l'autre. Cependant, ce qui le rendait le plus heureux à ce moment précis, c'était la présence de Kingsley à ses côtés. Ce dernier lisait le journal du jour, tout en gardant une main sur sa nuque, le papouillant doucement, presque inconsciemment. Ils s'étaient posés là depuis une bonne petite heure et il n'avait jamais semblé aussi bon à Rémus de ne rien faire.

Ils avaient passé la nuit dans le même lit. La veille, Kingsley lui avait naturellement proposé de partager sa couche, promettant, aux vues du rougissement et de la gêne de son compagnon, qu'ils ne feraient que dormir.

Les premières minutes avaient été assez crispées, puis les deux hommes avaient discutés un peu et, finalement, l'ambiance s'était détendue. Rémus était doucement tombé dans les bras de Morphée, laissant à Kingsley tout le loisir de le contempler. Ce qu'il avait fait avec bonheur pendant près d'une heure avant de succomber lui aussi au sommeil.

Au petit matin, les deux hommes s'étaient éveillés à quelques minutes d'intervalle, si bien qu'ils s'étaient salués au lit. Kingsley s'était penché au-dessus du loup-garou, lui avait murmuré un doux « Bonjour, toi ! » et l'avait embrassé chastement. Rémus avait alors souri et répondu par un autre baisé, à peine plus poussé. Ils avaient joué un instant ainsi. Ils s'étaient levés tranquillement, avaient gravités l'un autour de l'autre en préparant leur petit déjeuner et avaient doucement profité d'être seuls tous les deux.

Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, avant de s'installer au salon, chacun avec sa lecture. C'était dimanche et Kingsley voulait prendre du bon temps avec son homme pendant son jour de congé. Ainsi, ils n'avaient rien prévu d'autre que de flâner ce jour-là. De toute façon la météo n'était guère clémente. Il pleuvait des cordes depuis l'aube et rien ne semblait présager une amélioration pour les heures à venir.

.

Harry fut réveillé par du bruit dans les escaliers. Il eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir la silhouette de Molly se découper dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Bonjour, Harry chéri, murmura-t-elle. Veux-tu bien réveiller ces deux marmottes, s'il te plaît, nous allons bientôt manger.

\- Bien sûr ! Bafouilla Harry, encore ensommeillé.

\- Merci, mon chéri. Nous vous attendons en bas, ne tardez pas !

La mère de famille referma la porte derrière elle et s'en alla frapper à la chambre d'à côté. Harry bailla, s'étira comme il put, puisqu'il était toujours encerclé par les bras des jumeaux, puis s'efforça de réveiller ses colocataires.

\- Fred … George …

Il les secoua doucement, mais ça n'eut pour effet que de resserrer leur prise sur lui. Harry pouffa et les secoua plus fortement.

\- Allez, les gars, réveillez-vous !

Il les secoua de nouveau et, cette fois, ils grognèrent de concert en retour. Harry gloussa et s'extirpa de leur lit commun.

\- J'ai hâte de voir cette fameuse tradition ! Pépia-t-il.

\- C'est très commun, lui rétorqua George en baillant.

\- Mais c'est vrai que c'est un bon moment, avoua tout de même Fred.

Et son frère acquiesça. Harry en fut davantage excité, achevant de le réveiller complètement.

\- Tu me donnes le tournis, Tiny, grogna Fred. Descends, nous arrivons. Dis à maman qu'on s'habille et qu'on fait vite !

\- Elle ne te croira pas, mais on l'aura prévenue, fit George en enfilant un tee-shirt.

Harry leur lança un « Ok ! » et dévala les escaliers. En bas, tout le monde était là. Molly s'activait autour des fourneaux, les aînés aidaient leur père à mettre la table et les cadets étaient déjà attablés.

Le petit brun prit un moment pour les observer, restant immobile sur le pas de la porte. Les Weasley étaient la première famille sorcière qu'il voyait évoluer dans leur quotidien. Il se sentait un peu intrus parmi eux. Évidemment, tous avaient été très accueillants et chaleureux. Mais il détonnait d'autant plus qu'il était le seul brun de la maisonnée.

C'était stupide à dire, il le savait, mais ça lui avait sauté aux yeux en arrivant. Tous étaient du même roux flamboyant, tous avaient le visage constellé de taches de rousseurs. Seuls les yeux variaient un peu. Certains étaient d'un brun chaud, tandis que les autres étaient bleu azur.

Harry fut soudainement sortit de ses observations par l'arrivée des jumeaux dans son dos.

\- Eh bah, Tiny !

\- Entre !

Tous le deux le prirent chacun par un bras, l'encadrant, et pénétrèrent avec lui dans la pièce où les conversations emplissaient tout l'espace. Encore une fois, tout le monde l'accueillit bras ouverts.

\- Bonjour Harry !

\- As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Fred et George ne ronflent-ils pas trop ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter …

\- Veux-tu un peu de beurre ?

\- Assieds-toi !

Harry fut submergé par les questions et sollicitations de toute la famille. Il essaya de répondre à tout le monde et fit attention à sa posture et son vocabulaire, faisant bonne figure, comme il l'avait promis à Moony.

Après ce petit interrogatoire surprise, chacun débuta son repas et conversa avec son voisin tranquillement. Une agréable chaleur se répandit dans la poitrine de Harry. Il se sentait bien là, entouré de sorciers simples et de bonne humeur. Il ne lui manquait que ses tuteurs et il aurait été le plus heureux des petits sorciers.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à eux, il se demanda ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à passer un coup de cheminette tout à l'heure. En tout cas, il ne regrettait pas ce petit séjour chez ses amis.

.

\- Bonjour Moony ! Bonjour Ley !

\- Bonjour mon grand ! Comment ça se passe ? Tout va bien ?

C'était Arthur qui avait finalement proposer, avant même que Harry ne le demande, de les contacter. L'enfant était donc, à présent, à genoux devant la cheminée de ses hôtes pour prendre des nouvelles et en donner à ses gardiens.

\- Ça va très bien, c'est très chouette ici. Tout le monde est très gentil !

\- Je n'en doutais pas, déclara Rémus avec affection. J'étais seulement inquiet quant à ton acclimatation dans un nouvel environnement.

Harry lui sourit et Rémus enchaîna :

\- Kingsley te demande ce que tu as de beau à raconter.

Harry leur conta alors ses activités des premiers jours. C'était le milieu du séjour et c'était aussi l'occasion de faire un premier bilan de cette expérience.

\- Bon, donc tout ira bien pour la suite, alors ? Demanda Rémus à son pupille pour être sûr d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Oui oui ! Confirma Harry.

\- Peux-tu me passer Arthur, s'il te plaît, Tiny. J'aimerais lui parler un peu avant d'éteindre le feu.

\- Bien sûr Moony !

\- Merci mon cœur. Je t'embrasse fort. Passe une bonne fin de séjour !

\- Merci Moony ! Je t'embrasse fort aussi ! Tu me manques un peu … lui avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

\- Oh, mon ange … Tu nous manques aussi. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Mais d'ici là, profites bien ! Tu nous raconteras toutes tes aventures de vive voix à ton retour.

\- Oui Moony ! Bisous aussi à Ley !

\- Évidemment, mon cœur. Je lui transmets tout de suite, il est à côté de moi. À très bientôt, Tiny !

\- À bientôt Moony !

Harry sortit sa tête de l'âtre et interpella le père de famille qui était à côté.

\- Monsieur Arthur, Moony voudrait vous parler !

\- Moony ?

\- Rémus, papa. C'est comme ça que Harry appelle Rémus, expliqua Fred.

\- Oh ! Bien sûr. J'arrive tout de suite ! Et tu peux m'appeler Arthur, mon grand. Personne ne m'appelle « monsieur » dans ma maison, ajouta-t-il plaisamment.

Harry acquiesça et l'homme s'agenouilla devant sa cheminée. Rémus dû s'enquérir de la véridicité des faits – non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en son pupille, mais la version d'un enfant pouvait grandement varier de celle d'un adulte responsable – car Arthur dit rapidement :

\- Tout se passe très bien, Rémus. Harry est un amour et je crois qu'il a trouvé sa place facilement au Terrier … Oui, pas de problème. Ne t'inquiète pas … On fait comme ça ! Merci, Rémus. À bientôt !

L'homme se redressa, s'épousseta rapidement et éteignit le feu. Il se tourna alors vers tout le monde et proposa :

\- Et si nous allions marcher un peu ?

.

Comme dimanche matin, Fred et George dormaient encore lorsque Harry se réveilla. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas à descendre et rejoindre la salle à manger seul. Et, comme la veille, Ron s'y trouvait déjà.

\- Où sont les autres, osa demander Harry timidement.

Le rouquin releva la tête, finit sa bouchée et répondit :

\- Papa est parti travailler, maman est dans le potager, Bill et Charlie sont avec elle …

Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de pancakes, la mâchouilla un peu et poursuivit la bouche pleine :

\- Perchy est dans cha chambre.

Il déglutit et finit :

\- Fred et George doivent dormir encore, mais tu dois mieux le savoir que moi ! Et Ginny est dans la salle de bain. Elle y passe une heure tous les matins depuis qu'elle sait que tu vas venir à la maison.

Harry s'était assis, avait acquiescé à chaque fois que Ron l'informait de la position de chacun des membres de la famille Weasley et avait haussé un sourcil à la dernière donnée. Il avait failli demander pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas déranger son hôte. Il demanderait aux jumeaux plus tard. Il finit par hausser les épaules et se servir à manger.

Après avoir tartiner un morceau de pain avec de la marmelade à la citrouille, curieuse invention du monde magique qu'il avait découvert la veille, Harry osa demander :

\- Est-ce comme ça tous les matins ?

Cette fois, Ron termina de mâcher avant de répondre :

\- Oui. Mon père travaille tous les jours sauf le lundi. Hier, il a mangé avec nous, tu te souviens ? Les autres familles se réunissent plutôt le dimanche, mais chez nous c'est le lundi. Du coup, même Bill et Charlie prennent leurs jours de congé ce jour-là, je pense qu'ils repartiront aujourd'hui ou demain. C'est une tradition …

\- C'était très sympathique, fit Harry avant de croquer dans sa tartine.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda Ron, semblant étonné.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était la première fois qu'on ne critiquait pas les manières de sa famille.

\- Eh bien, les sorciers sont très attachés à la tradition du repas dominical. Ce qui est plutôt ironique puisque c'est une chose d'origine moldue ! Affirma Ron avec force, répétant les propos maintes fois entendues de la bouche de son père. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit, ajouta-t-il d'ailleurs. Il le sait, il travaille avec eux.

Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être moqué pour ne pas représenter le bon sang-pur qu'il devrait être, qu'il en devenait un peu agressif lorsque le sujet était abordé.

\- Mais c'est vrai que tu ne dois pas être au courant de ce genre de choses, tu ne sais rien du monde sorcier, maman a dit, se souvint Ron en se calmant.

Harry dénia, confirmant les dires.

\- J'essaie d'apprendre un peu, mais il y a tellement de traditions, avoua-t-il.

\- Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux ! S'exclama joyeusement le rouquin.

Pour une fois que ses connaissances pouvaient servir à quelqu'un. Il était plutôt accoutumé à être traité de « traître à son sang ». Et puis, généralement, ses frères étaient demandés en premier pour ce genre de chose. Pour une fois, il se sentait utile.

\- Ce serait chouette ! Affirma Harry. Drago me fait déjà quelques cours, mais il est tellement strict, il n'est pas très drôle comme professeur.

\- Drago … Malfoy ? Demanda Ron en grimaçant. Les Malfoy sont des gens mauvais, Harry, le prévint-il. Ils ne sont pas de bonnes fréquentations.

\- Drago est gentil, le défendit Harry. Il m'a dit que son père ne l'était pas, mais lui, il l'est ! Vraiment, ajouta-t-il face à l'air sceptique de son vis à vis.

Fred et George arrivèrent sur ces entre-faits, la tête encore marquée par le sommeil.

\- Bonjour, les salua Harry.

\- B'jour, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- B'jour, fit Ron à son tour.

Puis, sentant que le jeune homme n'avait pas été convaincu, Harry poursuivit :

\- Drago est vraiment gentil avec moi. Il m'aide beaucoup, expliqua le petit brun.

Mais Ron continuait à faire la grimace. C'est alors que ses deux aînés vinrent en aide à Harry :

\- C'est difficile à dire, commença Fred. Mais Tiny a raison, Ronny.

\- Malfoy fils est différent de Malfoy père, ajouta George.

\- Drago est un bon ami de Harry.

\- Et on peut l'avouer, il est quelqu'un de confiance, affirmèrent-ils tour à tour.

\- Mouais … fit Ron peu convaincu. En tout cas, je t'aiderai si tu veux ! Et moi, je ne suis pas un aristo avec un balai dans le cul !

Cette fois, ce fut à Harry de faire la grimace. Fred la vit et s'empressa d'expliquer, tandis que George riait aux éclats, semblant comprendre le quiproquo.

\- C'est une expression, Harry, s'esclaffa Fred. Il n'y a pas réellement de balai dans ses fesses ! Cela veut dire qu'il est droit, dans le sens pas marrant …

En fait, Harry n'avait rien compris du tout, n'ayant jamais entendu le mot « cul ». Ses yeux s'éclairèrent alors et il pouffa, comprenant l'allusion.

.

Les jumeaux ayant des devoirs à faire pendant les vacances, Harry se trouva obligé de s'occuper seul pendant au moins une heure. Molly y avait tenu et il ne voulait pas contrarier ses ordres. Il avait donc décider de regarder un livre d'images sur les dragons que Charlie lui avait prêté.

Il lisait encore lorsque Ron pénétra dans le salon. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, regarda ce qu'il était en train de lire et commenta :

\- Je l'ai lu au moins cinquante fois, celui-là ! S'exclama-t-il. Je le connais par cœur !

Harry releva la tête et rougit, gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas bien lire, bredouilla-t-il un peu honteux.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, je peux te raconter et te montrer, moi, proposa le rouquin.

\- Merci !

Ce fut ainsi que le frère cadet Weasley fit un cours improvisé à son invité. Ils avaient lentement fait connaissance au fur et à mesure des jours que Harry passait au Terrier. Après tout, Ron et lui avaient le même âge et, même si le petit brun s'était d'abord attaché et lié d'amitié avec les jumeaux, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire avec leur jeune frère aussi.

Peu à peu, le salon se rempli. Bill et Charlie s'étaient joins à eux et participaient à l'échange. Même Molly était passée quelques minutes avant de se mettre aux fourneaux. Le sujet finit par dévier et plusieurs autres créatures magiques furent évoquées. La discussion en vint à porter sur les gobelins et, finalement, ce fut Bill qui évoqua son métier.

C'est ainsi que Arthur Weasley trouva sa famille et son invité à sa rentrée du travail. Il fut heureux de partager une autre excellente soirée auprès de sa famille, quand bien même une petite pièce rapportée s'était glissée sur les bancs de leur salle à manger. Ses aînés partiraient après le dîner et il tenait à profiter de la présence de tous avant leur départ.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	82. Chapter 82

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Encore un très long chapitre (merci les heures d'étude à l'internat ^^ Remarque, ça contre-balance l'heure que j'ai passé à faire de la philo avec une élève de term, jeudi, jusqu'à 23h!)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira …_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 82**

.

Moony avait été le chercher chez les Weasley et Harry lui avait sauté dessus. Il avait adoré son séjour chez ses amis, mais ses tuteurs lui avaient incroyablement manqué. Surtout leurs câlins et leurs odeurs. Dès que le loup-garou avait franchi le seuil de la maison, Harry lui avait foncé dessus et avait plongé son nez dans son cou. Moony lui avait alors passé ses bras autour de son petit corps et l'avait serré contre lui.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Tiny.

Il avait salué la famille, les avait tous remercié pour leur accueil et leur générosité, puis, après avoir obligeamment accepté un thé avec de petits gâteaux, ils repartirent ensemble chez Kingsley.

\- Il est où Ley ?

\- Il travaille, mon cœur. Il rentrera ce soir, vers 18h, comme d'habitude.

Harry acquiesça et se lova contre le torse de son porteur qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis leurs retrouvailles. Moony sourit, enfouit son nez dans la broussaille qu'était les cheveux de son pupille, et trouva une place où s'asseoir car l'enfant n'était pas si léger. C'était la première fois qu'ils se quittaient aussi longtemps et, malgré tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec son compagnon, l'absence de l'enfant les avaient beaucoup touchés.

Comme prévu, l'Auror rentra chez lui après son travail. Le même scénario se produisit alors. Harry courut vers lui et ne le lâcha plus à son tour. Ils passèrent ainsi le repas, à se raconter joyeusement leurs activités du week-end et du début de semaine. Hélas, l'Auror n'avait pu prendre beaucoup de congé et avait préféré les réserver pour les jours où Harry serait présent, à partir du lendemain.

À l'heure du couché, Harry quémanda leur présence à tous les deux et les deux hommes ne rechignèrent pas à prendre place près de lui, prenant un temps pour se retrouver tous les trois. Moony raconta une histoire, Ley mima maladroitement avant de faire apparaître son patronus. Là, Harry fut en extase devant la si belle magie.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Ley le regarda avec un grand sourire, joua de son sourcil et chuchota d'un air mutin :

\- Secret d'Auror !

Et il fit un clin d'œil. Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Harry, lui, avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Le cheval lumineux fit un tour de la chambre avant de s'évaporer.

\- Encore ! Demanda l'enfant.

L'Auror éclata de rire et relança le sort.

La soirée fut un doux moment de bonheur où chacun profita de la présence de sa famille. Car tel était le sentiment qu'ils avaient : ils étaient une famille.

.

Le lendemain, Harry était en train de déjeuner lorsque le courrier arriva.

\- Tiens, Tiny. Cette lettre est pour toi.

L'enfant récupéra l'enveloppe, essuya sa bouche et ses mains, puis s'appliqua à l'ouvrir délicatement.

.

 _Drago Malfoy_

 _Manoir Malfoy_

 _Wiltshire, Angleterre_

 _Le jeudi 23 avril 1992,_

 _Cher Harry Potter,_

 _J'espère que cette première semaine de vacances dut agréable._

 _Excuse ce début de lettre un peu formel, j'avais mon père au-dessus de l'épaule …_

 _As-tu bien passé ces derniers jours chez les Weasley ? Est-ce vraiment comme on le raconte ? Dis-moi tout ! Je suis très curieux à ce sujet … Mon père ne dépeint pas un très joli tableau de cette famille qu'il appelle « traître à leur sang », ils sont des sangs-purs, mais je n'ai pas compris en quoi ils étaient des traîtres. As-tu une idée ?_

 _Bref. Personnellement, ces premiers jours furent ennuyeux. J'ai fait mes devoir, naturellement, et maintenant je m'ennuie, si tu savais ! Tu ne voudrais pas me distraire ? Me raconter une anecdote croustillante sur les Wealsey, ou bien sur n'importe quoi !_

 _Ne pourrais-tu pas m'inviter ? Je sais, excuse-moi, c'est très impoli de ma part. Ne tiens pas compte de ces dernières lignes._

 _J'ai tout de même l'espoir que tu me répondes !_

 _Mes sincères salutations amicales,_

 _Drago Malfoy._

.

\- Eh bien … Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme chez les Malfoy ! Commenta Kingsley.

Puisque Harry avait encore du mal avec la lecture, il lisait toujours à voix haute et buttait parfois sur certains mots. Ses tuteurs l'aidaient alors. Ce fut donc naturellement que les deux hommes suivirent les plaintes de Drago.

L'enfant avait encore les sourcils froncés. Il était intrigué par les mots employés.

\- Ça veut dire quoi « traître à son sang » ? Demanda-t-il avec soucis.

Rémus soupira, tandis que Kingsley passait une main sur son visage.

\- Ce sont de vilains mots pour qualifier les sorciers de sang pur qui fréquentent les moldus. Arthur travaille avec eux et tout le monde sait que les Malfoy n'aiment pas beaucoup …

Rémus toussota.

\- C'est un euphémisme !

\- Certes … Les Malfoy n'aiment pas du tout les Weasley. Cette rancune dure depuis plusieurs générations, je ne sais même pas si l'origine de cette mésentente est encore connue de leurs descendants, mais cette rivalité est comme une tradition … Un principe pour tous.

Harry essayait de saisir le sens des paroles de ses deux tuteurs, mais il devait avouer qu'il était perdu. D'abord, les conventions sorcières lui étaient encore assez étrangères et le vocabulaire employé le laissait aussi songeur.

\- C'est quoi un « euphémisme » ? Demanda-t-il alors.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Kingsley penaud, toujours surpris de l'ignorance de Harry quand il était capable de grandes capacités de réflexions, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas un simple mot. C'est vrai que j'oublie souvent que tu peux encore avoir du mal avec certaines expressions, excuse-moi.

Harry lui sourit et Rémus expliqua :

\- Un euphémisme c'est dire quelque chose d'une intensité moindre à la réalité. Par exemple, dire que les Malfoy n'aiment pas beaucoup les Weasley est trop faible pour exprimer ce qu'il en est réellement. C'est un euphémisme. Il aurait été plus juste de dire que les Malfoy détestent les Weasley. Comprends-tu ?

Harry acquiesça, mais ajouta :

\- Ce ne sont pas tous les Malfoy ! Drago ne sais même pas pourquoi son père insulte les Weasley !

\- C'est vrai, nous devrions faire la distinction, mais tu dois savoir, Tiny, que les traditions, de même que les idéologies se transmettent de générations en générations. Expliqua Rémus.

\- C'est ce qui fait de la société sorcière une société si rétrograde et … arriérée ! Ajouta Kingsley.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, finissant son petit déjeuner perdu dans ses pensées.

.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'il ressassait la lettre de son ami, il posa finalement la question qui le dérangeait à ses tuteurs :

\- Moony, est-ce que je pourrais inviter Drago à venir ici quelques jours ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Je ne sais pas, il faudrait voir avec Kingsley ce qu'il en pense …

Tous deux se tournèrent vers l'Auror qui avait la tête plongée dans un dossier. Il s'était mis sur la table de la salle à manger pour être physiquement avec Rémus et Harry, mais il se perdait dans son travail et occultait de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas affaire judiciaire. Aussi mit-il quelques secondes à relever la tête et à se reconnecter avec son environnement.

\- Pardon, vous disiez ?

\- Harry demandait s'il pouvait inviter son ami Drago, je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais … Après tout, nous sommes encore tes invités …

\- Pourquoi pas ! Mais vous êtes autant chez vous que moi, nous sommes une famille.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Rémus et celui-ci rougit.

\- J'apprécie que vous me demandiez mon avis, ajouta-t-il. Et il me paraît que cette idée est faisable. Elle serait bénéfique au jeune Malfoy et Harry pourrait s'amuser avec quelqu'un de son âge ! Qu'en penses-tu Rémus ?

Harry se tourna vers lui, les yeux suppliants.

\- Oh, ne me fait pas ces yeux-là, Tiny. Ton père avait les mêmes et j'en suis immunisé, ça ne sert à rien, fit-il en pouffant au manège de son pupille.

Il se tourna vers Kingsley et, après quelques secondes de discussion muette, il donna son accord à Harry.

\- Tu peux lui dire qu'il peut passer quelques jours, ou un après-midi … à la maison, finit-il en murmurant.

Il était très ému car, pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait un foyer confortable et une famille qui y vivait. Mais Harry n'entendit rien, il criait déjà de joie et sautait autour de lui.

\- Dis le lui dans ta réponse, proposa Kingsley.

Harry acquiesça, se dirigeant déjà vers sa chambre pour récupérer du papier et une plume.

\- Severus viendra manger demain soir, peut-être pourraient-ils s'arranger pour arriver en même temps ? Préviens-le.

L'enfant prit le temps de hocher la tête puis avala les marches quatre à quatre. Une petite minute plus tard, il redescendait avec son nécessaire à correspondance. Kingsley fit une place à l'enfant sur la table et Harry y disposa son matériel. Rémus l'aida alors à rédiger sa lettre, puis Hedwige fut mise à contribution pour effectuer la livraison de la missive.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir sa réponse. Sa chouette revint à peine une heure plus tard avec une réponse. Négative.

\- Il dit que son père a refusé car la demande n'a pas été faite en bonne et due forme. Que nous aurions dû demander directement à son père. Que c'est ainsi que doivent se faire les choses lorsqu'on est poli et bien élevé. En conséquence, il refuse, lu Rémus en diagonale.

Harry lui avait demandé de la lui lire puisqu'il était occupé à faire une potion et avait les mains pleines de substance peu ragoutante. Il fut déçu, il aurait adoré voir son ami et, surtout, lui montrer sa chambre, sa maison, un autre aspect de sa vie. Depuis qu'il avait envoyé sa demande, il s'était imaginé vivre ce qu'il avait vécu chez les Weasley avec Drago, mais en mieux puisque ça aurait été chez lui, avec ses tuteurs. Dormir ensemble, passer toute la journée à jouer, papoter de tout et de rien, apprendre ensemble et se connaître encore un peu plus.

.

Ce soir-là, Sirius fit une apparition.

\- Je voulais voir Harry, j'ai une pause pour l'instant, mais je suis d'astreinte toute la semaine, donc je ne pourrai pas rester.

\- Ne te justifie pas, voyons. Entre, l'invita Kingsley. Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici, Siri !

Sirius sourit, heureux d'être si bien accueilli, pénétra dans le salon et trouva Harry sur le tapis devant la cheminée qui dessinait sous l'œil distrait de Rémus, perdu dans ses pensées.

Kingsley le guida jusqu'à eux et tira Harry de son œuvre :

\- Regarde qui est là, Tiny !

Aussitôt, Harry se retourna et, à la vue de l'homme, afficha un immense sourire. Et il vint immédiatement à sa rencontre.

\- Bonjour Paddy !

\- Bonjour mon grand, comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien ! Et toi ? Que fais-tu là si tard ? Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta soudainement l'enfant.

\- Si, si ! S'exclama Sirius avec un ton rassurant. Tout va bien ! Je venais juste voir comment va mon filleul favori !

Il éclata de rire, celui qui ressemble à un aboiement de chien, ce qui mit du baume au cœur à Rémus, à qui ça faisait toujours plaisir de voir son ami en bonne santé et de bonne humeur.

\- Je suis ton seul filleul, fit remarquer Harry avec perplexité.

\- Evidemment, c'est pourquoi tu es mon favori !

Sa blague tomba à l'eau quand il comprit que Harry ne saisissait pas le second degré.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, Harry, lui expliqua Rémus en venant au secours de son ami qui ne savait plus quoi faire ni que dire.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le visage de l'enfant et il pouffa. Sirius fut soulagé et ils purent passer une petite heure à discuter, jouer aux cartes et se raconter leurs journées.

Harry était toujours curieux à propos du métier d'Auror. Kingsley lui racontait souvent ce qu'il faisait, mais il avait remarqué que certains soirs il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Après tout, le métier d'Auror n'était pas un métier facile et, souvent, Ley revenait avec la mine maussade. Rémus et lui faisaient alors tout leur possible pour lui changer les idées et le réconforter. Généralement, ces soirs-là, les deux adultes n'allaient se coucher que très tard dans la nuit après avoir longuement discuté. Harry avait bien tenté une fois de rester éveillé pour écouter leur conversation. Pas qu'il soit impoli ou trop curieux, il était simplement soucieux. Mais cette fois-là, les paroles de Kingsley lui avaient fait mal au cœur tellement ce qu'il décrivait était horrible et il ne put rester discret. Il avait été surpris et grondé, s'il était tenu à l'écart de ce genre de choses, c'était pour son bien. Et Harry ne pouvait que regretter.

Après cet épisode, les deux adultes s'appliquaient toujours à poser un sort de silence sur le salon de sorte à ce que l'enfant n'entende rien, même par inadvertance. Parfois, Ley partait plusieurs jours pour de longues missions. Ça arrivait rarement, mais ces jours-là, Harry dormait généralement avec Moony. Ils se rassuraient ainsi tous les deux.

Sirius, lui, n'était pas encore tout à fait Auror et ses missions ne le mobilisait jamais très longtemps. Sauf quand il était d'astreinte, mais il ne faisait alors que de la paperasse et attendait « au cas où » dans les bureaux, si besoin il y avait de donner l'alarme. De toute façon, Harry ne s'en apercevait pas vraiment puisque son parrain ne vivait pas avec lui. Il racontait toujours de drôles d'anecdotes, comme cette fois-là où, pendant un contrôle routinier, son groupe tomba sur un dealer de potions.

Ce dernier avait tellement paniqué, qu'en sortant sa baguette de sa manche dans le but de répliquer face aux Aurors, celle-ci lui échappa des mains dans une ridicule cascade. Le dealer meurtri dans son honneur avait alors tenté de s'enfuir, oubliant que la porte était fermée*. Sirius était mort de rire et Harry devait avouer que c'était assez grotesque. Burlesque, avait dit Moony.

L'heure passa vite et Sirius dut repartir. Sur ce, il fut temps de se mettre à table et Moony put présenter son poulet basquaise, recette favorite d'un colocataire qu'il avait eu des années auparavant. Il n'en avait jamais oublié les composants et appréciait la ressortir de temps en temps. Cela plut d'ailleurs énormément à son compagnon et leur pupille. Compagnon qui vint l'embrasser pour le remercier avant de se figer brusquement.

Rémus jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, où se tenait Harry, mais celui-ci continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pu passer à côté du geste, pourtant. Les deux hommes étaient directement face à lui.

Incroyablement gêné, Rémus décida qu'il était temps pour LA conversation.

\- Hum, Harry …

L'enfant releva le nez de son assiette et l'interrogea du regard

\- Nous avons quelque chose à te dire, Kingsley et moi. Il est important que tu sois attentif quelques minutes.

Harry acquiesça et posa ses couverts tandis que ses tuteurs prenaient place face à lui. Rémus s'éclaircit la gorge, mais ce fut finalement Kingsley qui prit la parole.

\- Harry, tu sais combien nous t'aimons, n'est-ce pas ?

Après un hochement de tête de l'enfant, il poursuivit :

\- Depuis quelques temps nous formons une vraie famille. Nous vivons ensemble, cette maison est devenue votre maison, comme je suis chez moi à Poudlard avec vous.

Harry afficha un sourire éblouissant à ces mots. Rémus et Kingsley lui rendirent son geste et le loup-garou prit la suite :

\- Kingsley et moi avons très longtemps été amis, cela fait des années maintenant que nous nous connaissons. Cependant, depuis ton arrivée dans notre vie, tout à été chamboulé … En bien ! Le rassura-t-il immédiatement en levant les mains, ne voulant pas que Harry n'interprète mal ses propos. T'avoir à nos côtés au quotidien est un éternel bonheur, Tiny. Ley a raison lorsqu'il affirme que nous formons une famille. À présent, nous pouvons vraiment nous appeler comme tel.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon et annonça :

\- Ley et moi nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés à ton contact et nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre ont évolués.

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il se saisit de la main de l'Auror qu'il posa sur la table, à la vue de l'enfant.

\- As-tu compris ? Demanda Ley pour être certain que l'enfant ait compris tous les enjeux de cette conversation.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Harry, ne semblant pas gêné le moins du monde. Je le savais depuis longtemps, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire heureux en haussant les épaules.

Rémus rougit tandis que Kingsley fronçait les sourcils. Évidemment, le loup-garou avait compris. Il bénéficiait des mêmes avantages.

\- Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il tout de même à l'enfant.

Harry acquiesça encore, puis retourna à son repas. Kingsley, sa main toujours serrée par celle de son compagnon désormais officiel, secoua la tête.

\- Eh bien, au moins, ça, c'est fait !

.

Le lendemain, la météo était particulièrement clémente. Il faisait encore frais et le vent soufflait un peu, mais couvert d'un simple manteau, le temps était agréable. Le soleil était au rendez-vous et chauffait doucement l'atmosphère.

Harry proposa alors une balade au grand air. Marcher dans la nature était toujours l'un de ses passe-temps préférés. Surtout qu'à cette saison, quelques éléments pouvaient être ramassés pour servir dans les potions. Et comme Severus arrivait le soir même, Harry avait dans l'optique de récolter quelques ingrédients bien frais. Et puis être entouré de ses deux tuteurs était toujours un bon moment à passer. C'est ainsi qu'ils se préparèrent tous les trois pour sortir.

\- N'oublie pas de bien fermer ton manteau, Tiny. Je sais que tu es moins sensible au frois, mais tout de même. Je n'aimerais pas, et toi non plus, que tu attrapes froid.

\- Oui oui, Moony … Mais pas l'écharpe !

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, pas l'écharpe. Aller, en route !

Kingsley ouvrit la porte et Harry s'élança dehors. Rémus saisit sa main, plongea son regard ambre dans celui noir de suie de l'Auror, lui sourit et, ensemble, ils s'avancèrent à l'extérieur. Avoir dit les choses clairement à Harry les soulageaient tous les deux. Enfin, ils étaient totalement libres de se montrer au grand jour.

L'enfant avait craqué au bout de dix minutes et s'était transformé en renardeau. Il gambadait maintenant devant ses deux tuteurs, courant après les mulots, les papillons et autres bestioles.

\- C'est bien qu'il prenne du temps pour se reposer, remarqua Rémus. Il travaille beaucoup pour apprendre comment fonctionne la société sorcière.

\- Et il a aussi ses cours de magie avec Filius et Albus ! Ses cours de potions et de mathématiques …

\- Toi qui lui enseignes encore l'histoire …

\- Toi qui lui apprends toutes ces petites choses qui font le quotidien et les traditions.

\- Et il sait lire de mieux en mieux, tu as vu hier …

Kingsley acquiesça avec un sourire fier.

\- Ce petit est vraiment exceptionnel ! Murmura Rémus.

L'Auror pouffa.

\- Tu n'es pas très objectif sur le sujet, mais je dois avouer que tu as raison. Même si je ne suis pas mieux placé …

Kingsley gloussa en serrant la main de Rémus. Ce dernier appuya un instant sa tête contre son épaule et l'Auror en profita pour embrasser ses cheveux.

\- Plus le temps passe et plus je l'aime et je m'attache à lui, confia le loup-garou en chuchotant.

Kingsley passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui pour une étreinte.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tout comme je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour …

Rémus releva la tête et plongea son regard brillant d'émotion dans celui de son compagnon. De sa main libre, il attira le visage de l'Auror à lui et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres.

Ils furent interrompus par la présence de Harry à côté d'eux.

\- Dis, Moony, tu peux m'aider à porter ça ?

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, se penchèrent vers lui et explosèrent de rire. L'enfant était barbouillé de boue, les cheveux plus en désordre que jamais. Il avait les bras pleins de plantes de toutes sortes.

\- C'est pour les potions, précisa-t-il.

\- Je m'en doutais, fit Rémus encore hilare.

Il fit léviter tout le paquetage et Harry commença à trier :

\- Celle-là, il faut les tenir la tête en bas. Sev dit que cela maintient leur sève plus longtemps et elle est précieuse pour de nombreuses potions, expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte.

Kingsley et Rémus suivirent ainsi les prérogatives pour chacune des espèces de plantes, qu'elles soient sous forme de feuille, racine, fleur, ou pied complet. Ils respectèrent scrupuleusement les recommandations de conservation, puis se virent subir un cours avancé sur l'importance de bien séparer certaines essences sous peine de changer leurs effets lors de la conception de la potion.

Un instant, Kingsley se pencha vers Rémus et lui murmura :

\- S'il ne devient pas un génie en potion dès sa première année de classe, je mange ma robe d'Auror !

À cette remarque, Harry lui lança un regard mécontent. Aussitôt, l'homme distrait repris sa posture droite et acquiesça à chaque nouvelle information débitée par Harry. Mais dès que l'enfant fut reparti dans son monologue, il lança un clin d'œil complice à Rémus.

.

Pendant ce temps, sur les terres de Poudlard, dans une grande cabane en bois, un œuf faisait siffler le feu dans lequel il reposait. Un homme immense s'en approcha et l'attrapa avec une pince en métal, protégé de ses gants. Le géant posa son fardeau sur sa table à manger et attendit, ému, que le dragon sorte son museau de sa coquille.

Le garde-chasse attendit plusieurs minutes et observa avec attention le petit défaire ses entraves, jusqu'à être totalement libéré.

\- Bonjour Norbert ! Murmura-t-il avec émotion.

.

* * *

 _* Anecdote tirée de faits réels, voir la vidéo du voleur à main armée aux USA._

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_


	83. Chapter 83

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! Et particulièrement aux plus fidèles qui me suivent depuis le début, ou qui m'ont attrapé en route mais qui tiennent la route ^^ J'ai l'impression que plus ma fiction grandie, moins il y a de nouvelles personnes à la lire (au vu des stat, c'est ce que j'en déduis …) Mon histoire est-elle trop longue ?_

 _Bref. Pour ceux qui sont content de me retrouver toutes les semaines (ou toutes les deux semaines pour mes lecteurs de « Réapprentissage » uniquement), ravie de toujours vous avoir parmi nous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre 83**

.

Severus était arrivé en début de soirée. Suffisamment tôt pour que Harry et lui aient le temps de se lancer dans la confection d'une potion. L'enfant lui avait montré les ingrédients qu'il avait cueilli plus tôt et le professeur fut fier de lui. Il avait bien retenu toutes les recommandations qu'il lui avait donné et les avait respectés à la lettre.

Ils étaient à présent tous les deux penché sur un gros chaudron à touiller une substance visqueuse et grisâtre en discutant à voix basse. Rémus et Kingsley avaient essayé de se mêler à leur conversation, mais ils étaient vite repartis, ne comprenant rien à leur jargon. Le loup-garou suspectait qu'ils aient fait exprès, car les deux potionnistes avaient ricané à leur départ et s'étaient remis à discuter avec ferveur en chuchotant, penchés l'un vers l'autre.

En vérité, Severus et Harry les avaient bel et bien évincés. Ils discutaient et appréciaient de n'être que tous les deux. Le sujet les touchait personnellement et, que Rémus ne se vexe pas, ils préféreraient ne pas avoir de public. Même si Harry pourrait en reparler plus tard avec ses tuteurs, pour l'instant il profitait de la présence de son homme en noir.

\- Lily était une sorcière brillante et, même si les potions ni étaient pas sa matière de prédilection, murmura Severus avec affection ?

\- Laquelle était-ce ? Sa matière de prélidéction ?

\- Prédilection, reprit le maître des potions amusé. Les sortilèges, répondit-il ensuite.

Harry afficha un grand sourire.

\- Après Moony et toi, Fiyus est mon professeur préféré ! Commenta Harry.

Severus renifla, un sourire en coin apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

\- Nous sommes tes seuls professeurs.

\- Non, il y a Albus aussi. Lui, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Severus grimaça.

\- Je peux le comprendre.

\- Et je sais aussi que la dame-chat est professeur et elle me fait un peu peur, continua Harry.

\- La « dame-chat » ? Demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils. Oh, Minerva ! S'exclama-t-il étonné. Le professeur McGonagall, la professeure de métamorphose.

Un sourire carnassier apparut un bref instant sur le visage de son collègue. Jamais on ne lui avait dit le préférer à la directrice des Gryfondor. C'était une bonne revanche sur James Potter pour lui. Mais il effaça vite son expression pour se concentrer sur le fils de son ancien ennemi. Il s'était juré de ne plus le médire pour le bien de Harry.

\- Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que tu as hérité du génie de ta mère et …

L'homme hésita une petite seconde, puis prit sur lui et se lança :

\- Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ton père, mais je peux reconnaître qu'il était aussi un élève excellent, particulièrement en métamorphose, justement. Sûrement est-ce aussi pour cela que cette discipline est innée chez toi.

Les premiers mots avaient failli lui arracher la bouche, mais il ne pouvait mentir et le petit cherchait à connaître ses parents biologiques. Il avait apparemment fait quelques cauchemars à ce sujet, Rémus lui en avait parlé. Il était normal qu'il veuille en savoir plus.

Un léger silence régna un instant avant que Harry ne murmure :

\- Mon papa me manque.

Severus releva la tête et constata que l'enfant avait le visage baissé, lui cachant sûrement ses yeux mouillés. Harry avait montré jusque-là un incroyable courage. Il avait surmonté la mort du renard la tête haute, avec beaucoup de maturité et ils avaient été un trompé par son stoïcisme. Peut-être que l'enfant n'avait pas correctement fait son deuil, finalement.

\- Harry, fit Severus en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, sache que Rémus, Kingsley et moi sommes là pour toi. Veux-tu parler un peu de ton père ?

L'enfant acquiesça timidement. Severus voulu couper le feu sous la potion, mais Harry l'arrêta :

\- Non ! Je voudrais finir.

L'homme hésita, mais le petit lui fit un regard de chien battu.

\- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher d'ingrédients et nous pouvons parler en même temps.

Severus hocha doucement la tête et recommença à brasser. Le petit attendit un peu et se lança :

\- J'aime beaucoup Moony, vraiment ! Et Ley et toi aussi !

\- Je ne remettrais jamais ça en doute, aucun de nous ne le ferait. Ta relation avec Fox était particulière et nous le comprenons tous parfaitement, Harry. Il t'a recueilli et a pris soin de toi pendant de longues années.

Harry renifla, laissant l'adulte mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu as vécu avec lui tellement d'année que tu en as oublié avoir été un petit garçon. Il est évident que de vivre si soudainement, même avec toutes nos précautions, dans un monde étranger te donnerait des difficultés.

Severus s'appliqua à relever le visage de son jeune apprenti pour lui dire dans les yeux :

\- Nous avons tous été très agréablement surpris par tes capacités d'adaptation. Tu es très courageux et fort. N'en doute jamais.

Harry lui offrit un pitoyable sourire et renifla peu gracieusement. Aussitôt, Severus sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à son élève.

\- Merci, bredouilla l'enfant.

Puis il se moucha bruyamment.

\- Pardon, fit-il penaud.

Severus plissa les lèvres et lui donna une pichenette sur le front. Harry gloussa alors un peu ils reprirent leur travail. L'enfant n'avait pas dit grand chose, mais les mots de l'adulte posés sur ses pensées lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il avait été rassuré aussi, aucun de ses tuteurs ne prenait mal le fait qu'il ait eu un père qui lui manquait encore aujourd'hui.

Pendant plusieurs minutes le professeur surveilla son apprenti. Quand il fut assuré que les idées noires avaient quitté l'esprit du gamin, il recommença à énoncer les différentes propriétés des ingrédients utilisés.

.

Le petit coup de blues était passé et tout le monde était attablé, assis devant de succulents plats cuisinés par Rémus. Le loup-garou était un véritable petit cordon bleu.

Les discussions allaient bon train, lorsque, soudain, Harry s'exclama :

\- Et là il a crié « De toute façon je m'en fou ! » et Molly a crié aussi après lui, mais je n'ai pas compris …

\- D'abord, l'interrompit Rémus. On ne dit pas « je m'en fou », mais « je m'en fiche », voire « je n'en ai cure », bien que cette expression soit un peu désuète. Celle que tu viens d'utiliser est très familière et ne s'emploie qu'avec des amis. En aucun cas je ne veux t'entendre la prononcer avec nous ou d'autres adultes. C'est entendu ?

\- Oui, Moony.

\- À la limite, tu peux l'utiliser avec tes amis, mais si tu pouvais conserver un vocabulaire et une syntaxe parfaite comme tu t'emploies à le faire depuis que tu apprends à parler, je préférerais. Ensuite, Fred et George ne sont pas méchants, mais ils peuvent blesser. Parfois, il faut savoir s'arrêter.

Rémus jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son voisin. Severus avait les lèvres pincées, mais n'affichait aucune émotion. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou mauvais signe.

Soupirant discrètement, il poursuivit :

\- Ron est le dernier d'une grande fratrie où tous ses aînés ont accompli des choses et ils se sent certainement déjà peu confiant. Il n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

\- J'ai remarqué, oui, fit Harry avec une mine attristée. Mais Fred et Geroge ne lui font pas tant de blagues que ça ! En fait, ils visent un peu tout le monde … Et, tu sais, je suis sûr qu'ils aiment leur frère ! Je les ai déjà vu lui parler et l'aider lorsqu'il a eu du mal avec ses devoirs de potions !

\- Eh bien tant mieux, assura Rémus ignorant le reniflement qu'avait eu son voisin à la dernière phrase de son pupille.

Si les jumeaux étaient de très bons élèves dans ce domaine, la preuve en était leur réussite à créer toute sorte de potions aux effets plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres, ce n'était pas le cas du cadet qui avait beaucoup de lacune dans sa matière.

.

La fin des vacances arriva bien trop vite du goût de Harry. Il voulait encore profiter du jardin sans limites, du temps libre qu'il avait et qu'il pouvait partager avec ses tuteurs. Ces quelques jours avaient vraiment été très agréables. Il s'était ressourcé, il en avait besoin. De se reposer aussi. L'air de rien, à Poudlard, il avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Et être sollicité à ce point était réellement fatigant. C'est pourquoi il aurait aimé que cela dure encore un peu. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il ne servait à rien de râler. Les vacances étaient terminées, il devait reprendre ses cours à l'école.

.

Comme à l'aller, ils avaient emprunté la cheminée du directeur pour faire le voyage. Rémus, Kingsley et Harry regagnaient donc leurs appartements en traversant les couloirs de Poudlard. C'est ainsi qu'ils croisèrent un groupe de Poufsouffle.

\- Bonsoir Harry, messieurs, les salua l'un d'entre eux.

Harry releva la tête et tomba dans un regard bleu sombre.

\- Anthony ! Sean ! Comment vous allez ?

Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent et lui répondirent agréablement.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, fit Sean.

Anthony acquiesça et le petit brun répondit à leur geste. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et se donnèrent rendez-vous pour une prochaine fois avant de se séparer et de repartir chacun de son côté.

\- Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Kingsley.

\- Ce sont Anthony Summers et Sean Stebbins, ils nous ont aidé, Drago et moi, à faire le bonhomme de neige dans le parc !

L'Auror acquiesça et chercha dans sa mémoire s'il avait déjà entendu ces noms, mais ils ne lui disaient rien.

\- Ce sont de bons garçons, intervint Rémus, devinant ses intentions.

Kingsley lui lança un regard inquisiteur et il répondit d'un sourire complice. L'Auror lui donna un léger coup d'épaule avant d'attraper sa main et de la serrer entre ses doigts. Main dans la main, suivis de près par Harry, ils regagnèrent la tour Serdaigle.

.

Harry était assis à la table de la salle à manger, face à Rémus qui avait étalé plusieurs instruments face à lui.

\- Il est temps que tu commences à étudier certaines choses un peu plus abstraites. Je sais que Severus t'a présenté des problèmes complexes avant les vacances, nous allons voir aujourd'hui quelques concepts qui relèvent des mathématiques, mais qui ont trait à la physique. La physique est une science qui tend à expliquer les phénomènes observés dans la nature.

Rémus sortit alors un livre de la pile devant eux, le feuilleta rapidement avant de lui présenter une double page couverte de schémas.

\- Ceci est la planète Terre.

Ainsi débuta une longue série de cours de physique auxquels se mêlaient aussi quelques notions de géographie, d'astronomie, de chimie ou encore de médecine. Harry apprit ainsi le cycle de l'eau, les différentes parties du corps humain, les phénomènes telluriques, tectoniques et météorologiques, le fonctionnement des forces etc.

Certaines choses lui parurent beaucoup plus abstraites que la magie elle-même. D'autre, en revanche, le passionnèrent telles que le corps humain et les sciences naturelles de manière générale. Comprendre la complexité de l'équilibre fragile de l'environnement, le fonctionnement d'un muscle ou encore les théories de l'évolution et de la sélection naturelle le fascinaient.

Rémus fut heureux de lui transmettre cette sensibilité qu'il avait sur les questions écologiques au sens large du terme. Kingsley, lui, poursuivit ses cours d'histoire, mais y ajouta des notions de sciences humaines sur la sociologie, l'ethnologie, la littérature, etc. Evidemment, il faisait attention à ce que tout reste à portée de compréhension de l'enfant, mais Harry était toujours heureux d'apprendre de nouvelles choses qui pourraient l'aider à comprendre le monde. Qu'il soit sorcier, moldu, animal ou végétal, car finalement, les quatre étaient liés et si l'un dysfonctionnait, c'était l'ensemble des êtres vivants qui en pâtissait.

De leurs côtés, Albus, Severus et Filius perpétuaient leurs cours aussi. Le directeur allait toujours plus loin dans l'étude de la magie, le maître des potions lui enseignait les mathématiques et l'art subtil des potions. Tandis que le maître en sortilèges, lui, enseignait la lecture et l'écriture en continuant de l'entraîner. Harry apprenait ainsi avec lui le théâtre et la poésie, écrivait tous les jours pour gagner en rapidité, fluidité, en efficacité, de sorte à ce qu'il soit bientôt prêt à prendre des notes de façon autonome lors d'un cours dicté.

Le mois de mai fut ainsi ponctué de sorties dans la forêt, de devoirs à rendre après recherches, Rémus voulait aussi le rendre autonome dans son travail, et d'expériences en tous genres, telle qu'une sortie au British Museum.

Là-bas, Harry y avait découvert l'art avec un grand A. Les tableaux, moldus, ne bougeaient pas comme ceux de Poudlard, mais dégageaient tellement de choses qui les rendaient presque vivant, Harry avait adoré. Il avait alors demandé à avoir une pratique régulière d'art plastique. Chose que Kingsley et Rémus lui avaient facilement accordé. Ils avaient seulement réduit le volume horaire de certains cours, de sorte à ce que tous soient équilibrés dans son emploi du temps de la semaine.

L'enfant avait maintenant presque plus de cours que les élèves de Poudlard, ceux de cinquième et septième année mis à part. Seulement, les siens avaient pour format quarante-cinq minutes plutôt que soixante ou cent-vingt. Ce qui lui permettait de ne jamais s'ennuyer ou de se lasser, exception faites de ceux requérant un temps plus long, comme la réalisation de certaines potions, ou les sorties à l'extérieur de l'école.

.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos retours !_

 _À bientôt !_

 _._


End file.
